I Love Playing With Fire
by KulaDash
Summary: Un chico que no puede controlar sus adicciones, las llamas lo consumen. Una chica que busca sentirse viva. Cuando el destino se encargue de unirlos ¿Podrá jugar la chica con el fuego sin quemarse? ¿Será capaz de darse una oportunidad para amar a la única chica que lo calma?
1. Capítulo 1 A Short Term Effect

**Capitulo I**

**A Short Term Effect**

Era una noche bastante calurosa en la ciudad de South Town, K trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo conseguía, era demasiado para su gusto, a pesar de ser una estación agradable para el moreno. Se colocó un bóxer que sacó de su cómoda y se levantó en dirección a la cocina para sacar una cerveza del congelador, volvió a su habitación para buscar su medicina, y se dirigió al balcón, sintió una suave brisa que envolvió su cuerpo únicamente adornado con su cruz, detalle que le habían obsequiado sus padres para su cumpleaños número diecisiete, detalle que no lo dejó indiferente, luego del accidente automovilístico que desafortunadamente les quitó la vida. Su hermana Seirah, era el único familiar cercano, aunque ya no vivían juntos hace un par de años, sí lo hacía con su cuñado y amigo Máxima. Dos años mayor que K, por lo que a sus veinticinco, la amistad desde la secundaria permanecía intacta, a pesar de la notoria diferencia de personalidades que ambos poseían. K era reservado, impaciente, arisco y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba, sin importar las consecuencias. Era arrebatado a sus impulsos por naturaleza, por eso debía tomar su medicina que lograba calmar un poco la ira interna del chico, que había surgido después del trágico evento de sus padres, en donde el causante de la muerte de sus progenitores, había salido impune en el juicio, en donde deambulaba libremente por las calles de la ciudad. Cuando K y Seirah se enteraron de la resolución, el peli blanco fue en busca del asesino de sus padres, no descansó hasta dar con su paradero. Cuando dio con el hombre después de meses de incansable búsqueda; Fueron tantas las ganas de hacerle pagar por haberle arrebatado parte de la felicidad de su hermana y de él que le causó múltiples fracturas. Le quebró la clavícula, dos cosillas y cuatro dientes al estrellar su cara contra el pavimento. K fue a la correccional de menores a sus jóvenes diecisiete años. Estuvo tres meses imputado por agresión premeditada e intento de homicidio. A partir de ese momento K se vio varias veces envuelto en pleitos callejeros, comenzó su adicción al alcohol y al cigarrillo. Al cumplir los diecinueve, fue a prisión preventiva por conducir en evidente estado de ebriedad. El juez consideró los antecedentes psiquiátricos que el abogado de K había presentado, luego de haber estado en la correccional y salir con la condición de que debía ir al psiquiatra para manejar los ataques de ira que presentaba el moreno. Fue así como los años fueron pasando lentamente en los que K parecía controlarse durante períodos de tiempo. Máxima lo contenía durante las noches cuando sentía que la habitación del chico parecía sufrir los estragos cuando K no tomaba su medicina. Era en ese momento en el que debía llegar Seirah a altas horas de la noche para controlar a su hermano. Frente a la impotencia de no poder calmar la rabia contenida en su hermano, fue cuando encontró el apoyo y contención en el amigo del chico. Se podría decir que una de las pocas cosas buenas que surgieron de los problemas en los que K provocaba, surgió el amor entre la pareja. El joven peli blanco miraba en su antebrazo la cicatriz de una herida, producto de su primera pelea en el Mac' Bar con un tipo que derramó en su cabeza tratando de provocar al chico. K derribó al sujeto de un gancho directo a su tabique generando la inmediata pérdida de conciencia del provocador. Fue la tercera vez que estuvo en la cárcel, a los veintidós años. Fue liberado al siguiente día, luego de que Máxima pagará su fianza junto a Jack, el dueño del bar quien testificó a su favor en la provocación.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras su mente rocordaba aquellos disturbios en los que se había visto envuelto. Probó la primera bocanada de humo, lo retuvo unos instantes y luego lo soltó, bebió un largo trago de cerveza para tomarse la pastilla, sintiendo como bajaba por su cuerpo acaparando la sensación de frescura olvidando por unos instantes que debía depender de la puta píldora que mantenía a raya sus arranques de ira. Miró las luces que adornaban la ciudad cuya vista en su balcón permitía desde su apartamento de clase media que habían conseguido gracias a las gestiones e influencias de Máxima con su cargo en la compañía Inteligence & Technology. El silencio le ayudaba bastante. Máxima se había quedado en la casa de los padres de Seirah y K, quienes les habían dejado a ambos como herencia, en _Sound Beach_. K había decidido que era tiempo de mudarse cuando sus padres habían fallecido, pues, se sentía como una maldita carga para su hermana al no poder contener el odio que sentía por lo sucedido. Máxima había decidido también en favor de su mejor amigo y para tranquilidad de _Whip_ con la idea de que quizá, la independencia de K lograría apaciguar sus emociones, por lo que se iría a vivir con él para ayudarlo con él alquiler y también para vigilarlo. Fue ahí que Máxima una vez más ayudó a encontrar el trabajo que lograría mantener tranquilo a su amigo en el taller mecánico de un ex comandante retirado de la milicia llamado Heidern, que había montado el taller en la ciudad, luego de recibir una jugosa indemnización por el retiro temprano causado por un impacto de bala en el ojo cuando se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento hace diez años atrás en Corea del Sur. El militar retirado mantenía una muy buena relación con Máxima de hace algunos años, producto de prestar algunos de sus servicios a los autos de los altos mandos con los que trabajaba el amigo de K. Durante la entrevista, el grandote omitió el pequeño detalle de la conducta antisocial de K, sus problemas con el alcohol y el cigarrillo, así como también de su dependencia de la famosa pastilla que lo hacía comportarse como una persona normal. Heidern, miró al chico con cara de pocos amigos. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza y le dijo: -Tengo una condición antes de aceptar a tu amigo Maxima. – Le dijo con un tono desafiante al chico de los cabellos blancos. – ¿Ves esa moto en la parte trasera del taller.?- Le apuntó en las afueras de su oficina. – Si arreglas esa Harley Dadvison, quedas contratado. Le dijo al Moreno. – Acepto. – Contestó. --Pero también debo quedarme con ella si quieres que la arregle. – Le propuso K. Heidern lo miró unos instantes, luego habló : -- Podrá ser tuya cuando la arregles. – Afirmó. – Más la mitad de tu primer salario. Máxima miró a su compañero quien estiraba su brazo para cerrar el trato con su futuro jefe. Todos habían quedado satisfechos con la resolución.

Así, a sus veintitrés años, comenzó a trabajar en el _Mechanic old Soldiers, _cuyo nombre se debía a la mayoría de soldados retirados que habían dado de baja o habían jubilado antes de su período. Los mecánicos que habían en ese lugar, eran su mayoría hombres de cuarenta y cincuenta años, por lo que K, era el único chico joven que trabajaba en el lugar, además de no tener ningún vínculo con la milicia.

Su cabeza no recordaba esas anécdotas mientras miraba el humo de su cigarrillo. Terminó su cerveza, volvió a la cama, ya más fresco y tranquilo por el efecto de la medicina. Aún quedaban horas de la noche para descansar antes de ir a su lugar de trabajo.

Eran las siete en punto cuando la alarma de su celular se encendió y vibró al ritmo de "Iron Fist" de Motorhead. K se despertó a regañadientes, pues su desvelada nocturna le había pasado un poco la cuenta, la medicina provocaba la sensación de letargo en él. Se sentó en la cama para ponerse de pie e ir al baño. Abrió la llave para que saliera el agua, ingresó a la ducha y dejó que el líquido tibio recorriera en todo su cuerpo bien dotado. Al terminar, se colocó una toalla en las caderas, recogió la ropa que se iba a poner del suelo; unos jeans gastados grises, una sudadera negra que dejaba entrever su cuerpo marcado por abdominales que aunque no precisamente eran por una constancia en el ejercicio, ya que K consideraba una pérdida de tiempo asistir a gimnasios en la que un montón de hombres y mujeres iban a batir la lengua y a buscar pareja más que a entrenar, por lo que optaba de vez en cuando, asistir a un pequeño local en el que practicaban boxeo cerca de South Park. Se puso sus botas vaqueras clásicas negras; regalo de su hermana mayor cuando adquirió la moto. Se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, unos huevos con tocino frito, un café negro sin azúcar. Al terminar, dejó los platos en el fregadero, se lavó los dientes, se dirigió a la salida tomando las llaves del apartamento y de su moto junto a los lentes que se encontraban en el mesón, recogió su chaqueta de cuero del sillón. Esperó el ascensor, agradeció que nadie bajara con él, pues la gente tenía esa estúpida costumbre de improvisar conversaciones sin sentido mientras debía aguantar nueve pisos de tortura con las personas que vivían en el mismo edificio.

Al encontrarse con una de las pocas cosas a las cuales tenía efecto, su moto, la encendió provocando un sonido delicioso para los oídos de K. Partió a toda velocidad para llegar a su trabajo. Le gustaba lo que hacía, era mecánico de autos y motocicletas, ya tenía el conocimiento de algunos años de experiencia en el rubro. Una de las pocas cosas que no le daba pereza realizar y que no nadie lo molestaba. Los motores, la música y él. No podía pedir nada más.

Era medio día cuando sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo que anunciaba la llamada entrante de su hermana. – Hola hermanito --. K detestaba que lo llamara así, pues sí era mayor, pero el tono burlón con que lo pronunciaba, lograba hacer perder la poca paciencia que tenía el moreno. -- ¿Necesitas algo? – Intentó sonar lo más natural posible para ocultar su irritación. – Haremos algo en la casa de nuestros padres junto a Kyo y Yuki, ella traerá una amiga, es muy linda, por cierto – Dijo esto último con la esperanza de que su hermano se animará a compartir con ellos y pudiese darse la oportunidad a la chica. – Tengo otros planes _Whip_ – La cortó. Seirah hizo un sonido de decepción por la negativa de su hermano. – Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo todos juntos para compartir – Le reclamó. Pero el moreno, sin dar tregua a las cariñosas manipulaciones de su hermana, le contestó: -- Si tus planes de compartir es que me estés arrojando mujeres desesperadas que andan con el vestido de novia en la cartera, no gracias, no me interesa compartir con ustedes. Además – Prosiguió – Pasaré al bar y beberé unos tragos, luego iré a casa. Estoy cansado, he tendió bastante trabajo en el Taller. Además, sabes que no soporto a Kyo. – Cuando su hermana escuchó del otro lado de la línea lo que su hermano le explicaba, le respondió : -- Si tus grandes planes de tomar y buscar pleitos gratis en un antro de mala muerte son mejor panorama que el que te propongo yo, solamente te diré que te cuides y regreses a salvo al apartamento. – Luego sentenció. – No quiero que te metas en problemas hermano. Iré mañana y te prepararé un _Beef Jerky_ en el desayuno como te los hacía mamá. —Le mencionó con la intención de que K regresará sano al apartamento para esperarlos. – Hasta mañana hermano, te quiero. – Dijo la castaña. – Sí, adiós. -- Le expresó el menor, apretó el botón rojo y siguió trabajando.


	2. Capítulo 2 Kill By Death

Capítulo II

Kill By Death

El día había avanzado con normalidad, K arreglaba un _Corvette_ negro del 59' al ritmo de _Rebel in the FDE Fucking de W. A. S. P_. El auto tenía una falla que se encontraba prácticamente reparada en relación a la falla de sus sensores, así que estaba terminando de ajustar algunas piezas para comenzar a guardar. Se acercaba la hora de la salida, así que, comenzó a guardar sus herramientas para irse a bañar. Se dirigió al _Mac's Bar,_ lugar bastante conocido que era frecuentado por motociclistas de la ciudad y también de las afueras. Aparcó su motocicleta junto a las otras que habían, el lugar estaba lleno, olía a sudor, cigarrillo y cerveza con whisky derramado en el piso. Se acercó a la barra –Dame un doble de whisky, Jack -- Le pidió --. – Es bueno verte de nuevo K--. -- por lo que no dudó en servirle lo que pedía--. K solía frecuentar el bar los viernes y una que otra vez un sábado durante los últimos cinco años. El barman, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto, un poco robusto, tenía una barba alborotada con algunas canas que adornaba graciosamente su cara. El ambiente era el mismo de siempre, sonaba un tema que le era indiferente, así que fue a colocar una moneda en el _Wurtlitzer_. En eso estaba cuando sintió que todos miraban en la misma dirección, en la entrada se encontraban dos chicas, la primera que pisó el bar, tenía su cabello corto y rubio fresa, sus labios levemente carnosos se veían apetecibles con el color rojo que los adornaba, vestía con unos _jeans_ claros ajustados y una sudadera púrpura con tirantes de espalda descubierta, seguido de ella K reparó en la segunda de cabellos largos, el mismo color fresa que la primera. Los rasgos de la chica que entró después, eran muchos más finos que los de la primera, su cara parecía sacada de un retrato gótico debido a su palidez, unos ojazos color magenta que intensificaba su forma de mirar de niña inocente, tenía buen físico, algo no difícil de observar, pues, vestía unos shorts morados que cubrían su culo notoriamente firme; unas piernas largas y tonificadas cuyas pantis caladas le hacían juego al detalle de su top negro de encaje en el borde de sus pechos no muy grandes, pero sí bastante redondos y levantados, que se dejaban notar, a pesar de la chaqueta corta de cuero que traía encima. Su cabello largo se movía con gracia de un lado a otro mientras caminaba, le otorgaba un aire de elegancia. Claramente no pertenecían a ese lugar. Eran demasiado delicadas para frecuentar lugares como aquel.

K, sin prestar mayor atención, volvió a su lugar en la barra para pedir otro vaso de whisky; las chicas se sentaron junto a él – ¿Éste era el lugar que tanto deseabas venir Kula? – No sin demostrar una mueca de desaprobación mirando alrededor. --¿Bromeas? Será algo digno de contarle a las chicas Candy, se morirán de envidia --. Bromeó la chica pálida. Le pidieron dos cervezas al barman, éste un poco desconfiado les preguntó si portaban identificación que le permitiera venderles alcohol, pues, aunque el recinto era conocido por el libertinaje que daba rienda suelta al ver las escenas más extrañas de todos los bares en la ciudad, no vendía tragos a mocosos, eso no se tranzaba. La chica de cabellos largos sacó de la cartera su identificación, se la pasó al barman, éste la miró detenidamente – te ves algo joven para los veintidós años que dices tener _Kula Diamond_ –. -- Le mencionó en busca de algún indicio que la chica fuera a desmentir la edad que decía su identificación – pero ella parecía bastante segura y seria. El hombre, fue en busca de dos cervezas bien heladas, destapó las botellas y las dejó frente a cada una. Las chicas sonrieron amablemente, luego, cada una bebió un sorbo que calmó sus gargantas, chocaron sus botellas en son de brindis platicando acerca del lugar al que irían después de tomar las cervezas. La noche era joven y ardiente en South Town. A K le parecía irritante la voz chillona de ambas, encendió un cigarrillo después de probar su vaso de whisky, le puso atención al tema de la_ Rockola, "Kill By Death" de Motorhead_. Estaba disfrutando de su whisky y su cigarrillo, cuando se percató que dos hombres bastantes más mayores se acercaron con sucias intenciones al par de chicas. Uno de ellos le dio un agarrón de nalgas que hizo saltar a la chica de cabello largo, del susto la chica chilló, se dio vuelta tan rápido como pudo y le pegó una cachetada que se escucho en todo el bar. – Me gustan las putas con carácter – Sonrió con malicia el tipo a la chica con la intención de besarla. Se encontraban en pleno forcejeo, cuando el hombre derramó el vaso de whisky de K, encendiendo la ira inmediata del moreno, que había olvidado tomar su medicina, pues no la consideraba tan necesaria, luego de no haber tenido problemas con el manejo de ir durante dos años. No iba con la intención de buscar problemas al bar, sino beber tranquilamente su whisky y fumar. Sin embargo, la noche no tenía esos planes preparados para el peli blanco. Se paró y le tocó el hombro, logrando que el robusto hombre se diera vuelta de inmediato, K le mandó un puñetazo en plena cara, a lo que el hombre tardó en recuperarse soltando a la chica e intentando abalanzarse sobre K para iniciar una nueva riña en el bar, K lo sujetó por los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, al ver a su amigo en el suelo, el otro hombre que se encontraba con la chica de pelo corto se tiró en defensa jalando la chaqueta de cuero del peli blanco, K se enfureció aún más y se lanzó con todo para golpear al hombre por semejante atrevimiento de tocar su amada manda. La pelea provocó el levantamiento de ánimos de los demás hombres del bar que los acompañaban. Uno a uno venían por el moreno en donde los golpes se daban a diestra y siniestra; Jack intervino en la riña antes de que destrozaran el bar junto a otros conocidos que intentaban ponerle fin a la pelea, K era un imán para las peleas en el bar. – No llamaré a la policía K, pero si no sabes contener tus impulsos violentos no me dejas alternativa que pedirte que te vayas de mi bar.—Le dijo a modo de advertencia el barman al peli blanco. – Tranquilo Jack, solo vine a beber mi whisky sin provocar a nadie. Pero esos imbéciles quisieron propagarse con ellas y derramaron mi vaso. – Le aclaró en joven de los cabellos blancos. Jack, con ayuda de otros hombres que habían presenciado todo el espectáculo, ayudaron a sacar a los hombres a las afueras del bar. – Esto no ha terminado imbécil – anunciaba uno de los hombres con su boca hinchada y nariz ensangrentada por la seguidilla de golpes que el moreno le había propinado sin pausa. Tomaron sus motocicletas y partieron lejos del lugar. La chica de los cabellos largos había sido espectadora privilegiada de cómo el peli plateado había sido el vencedor indiscutible de la riña, así que lo siguió al baño para ver si se encontraba bien. Candy la llamó, pero la chica parecía hipnotizada siguiendo aquel muchacho. Se dio cuenta que al peli blanco le sangraba un poco su labio inferior, se acercó lentamente para observar la herida a causa de la pelea. Él se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta -- ¿Te encuentras bien? -- K se percató de esto; -- No te dijeron tus papis que este lugar no es para niñas mimadas que buscan aprobación del resto? – La chica, molesta por el comentario le dijo – No necesitaba de un chaperón que me defendiera, eso lo podía haber hecho yo sola, pero gracias de todas formas por haber sacado de encima a ese asqueroso viejo –. -- protestó mirándolo de manera airosa – No lo hice por defenderte, lo hice porque él volcó mi vaso de whisky que ni siquiera estaba por terminar. La chica lo miró un poco decepcionada. – Vamos, te compensaré el trago, le dijo de una manera que parecía ser sincera y dulce. A K lo descolocó este cambio repentino en el semblante de la rubia, se iba a negar pero no le había parecido mal la invitación, después de todo, un trago es un trago, sobretodo si es gratis. Se dirigió a la barra con la chica siguiéndolo detrás como cual cachorro contento por haber conseguido un premio de su amo. Esto le hizo gracia al chico de los cabellos plateados por lo que una ligera mueca en forma de risa disimulada se hizo notar en los labios de él. Una vez que llegaron a la barra, la rubia pidió el trago para él y una cerveza para ella. -- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó al moreno. – K. K Dash--. Le respondió secamente. – Soy Kula --. – Le dijo la chica. – ¿No eres demasiado joven para frecuentar estos lugares de mala muerte? – Le espetó duramente el muchacho. -- ¿Dónde está tu amiga?--. – Es mi hermana, y no, ambas tenemos la edad suficiente para hacer lo que queramos, como venir a este lugar, por ejemplo --. Explicó la chica. Intentando mantener la conversación, prosiguió. – Dime ¿Vienes seguido a éste lugar?--. K la miró de reojo, la chica lo miraba esperanzada de sacar palabras de él, pero éste bebió un trago largo de su vaso y le dijo: -- Mira, acepté la invitación para tomar mi whisky, que por tu culpa me derramaron, no para jugar a las princesitas boconas en busca de problemas --. -- ¡Hey! El lengua afilada eres tú, yo solo quería ser amable con quien me ayudó a librarme de ese animal asqueroso --. Protestó inflando las mejillas con un leve sonrojo. A K le divirtió el gesto, hasta pensó que no sería tan aburrida esa noche con la mocosa divirtiéndole mientras la hacía enojar. La otra chica hizo acto de aparición con un semblante de sorpresa al encontrar a su hermana conversando con ese tipo que no causaba una buena impresión. -- Te dije que debíamos ir a otro lugar más tranquilo Kula, y dónde estabas, te estuve buscando pero no conseguía encontrarte, tampoco contestabas mis llamadas, salí a fuera del bar, pero ahora te encuentro como si nada acá --. Le dijo esto último con un deje de dramatismo. Kula la miró divertida, luego recordó que no se encontraba sola y le presentó a su compañero de tragos. – Candy, el es K, le compré un trago porque el hombre que me manoseó le derramó su trago de whisky, por lo que me sentí con el deber de compensarlo en pos de la merecida paliza que le dio --. Candy lo miró. – Se hace tarde para ir a lo de Athena --.Fingió no prestar atención a lo que su hermana le explicaba. – Creo que me quedaré un par de horas más, me ha gustado este lugar, además, una vez que no vaya con los chicos no significa el fin de nuestra amistad – Le explicó sonriente la chica. Candy la miró sorprendida por el repentino cambio de planes de su hermana. – Pide un taxi y luego te llamaré para que lleguemos juntas a la casa, así mamá no sospechará nada de nuestros planes --. Candy iba a protestar, pero su hermana parecía decidida a no querer dejar al chico que la había salvado anteriormente, por lo que optó hacer lo que ella le decía. – Cuídate ¿sí? --. Se despidió mirando al chico con advertencias en sus ojos en caso de intentar algo con su hermana. Salió del bar en busca de un taxi. – No necesito de la compañía de una niña --. Miró a la rubia que acomodaba su chaqueta tras de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada junto a él. Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida por el comentario – Ya le dije a mi hermana que no iría con ella, además, no estas esperando a nadie o ¿si? --. Le dijo esto último con cierto coqueteo en busca de una respuesta negativa por parte del moreno que, mirándolo bien, le parecía bastante atractivo. K miró el top traslúcido que dejaba entrever sus pechos, lo que generó que algo comenzará a levantarse provocando que su pantalón comenzará a apretar, tenía un cuerpo bastante sexy, y unos hombros finos que ligeramente se hallaban cubiertos por su larga cabellera rubia que caía con gracia en ellos. Tragó saliva con dificultad, era difícil no tentarse a mirarla. El también se había sacado la chaqueta, dejándola en la parte trasera de su taburete. Pidió ésta vez un trago para él, el barman miró a la chica y preguntó – ¿Algo para la dama? --Mirando la cerveza que ya se encontraba vacía – Otra de las mismas para ella --. Se adelantó K, al ver que la chica se había terminado la botella.

Kula no pudo evitar mirar los brazos marcados y la gran espalda del peli blanco, sintió una descarga que le llegó hasta los muslos, fácilmente podría levantarla y presionarla contra la pared de una calle oscura – pensó – No pudo evitar el sonrojo por lo que pasaba en su inocente cabeza. Regresó su vista a la botella y bebió un trago largo de cerveza. K se percató que la chics se había puesto inquieta -- ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó arqueando una ceja. – No, nada --. Fingió tratando de disimular la humedad por el calor en su entrepierna.

En el bar la temperatura comenzaba a subir, pues, cada vez se llenaba más y más, provocando que una pareja pasara a llevar a Kula, provocando su desequilibrio y sin quererlo cayó encima de K, éste a modo de reflejo la sujetó, por lo que ambos quedaron mirándose muy de cerca. Él podía sentir el perfume de su cabello, era fresco como una manzana recién caída de un árbol en plena época primaveral, ella sintió el olor maderoso del whisky en el aliento de K. Ambos sintieron sus mejillas arder, se incorporaron y volvieron a sus taburetes-- ¿A qué te dedicas? – Le preguntó la chica mirando hacia otra dirección para ocultar el nerviosismo – Soy mecánico, arreglo autos y motos. – Le respondió sin más. Kula, intrigada por saber más del joven atractivo, intentó sacarle más información, pero vaya que era difícil hacer hablar al hombre. – Eres reservado eh.–Le hizo saber la rubia. --No sueles contestar más de lo que te preguntan. – Le reclamo inflando sus mejillas nuevamente. --Te propongo un juego, cada cosa que adivine de ti, tomarás un sorbo de tu whisky, si me equivoco tomaré de mi cerveza y contestaré lo que tú me preguntes – siguió – o haré lo que quieras, intentando provocarlo. – K, ésta vez la miró detenidamente intentando descifrar la expresión decidida de la chica, pero no, ella parecía alentada por el alcohol y decidida a saber sobre la vida del peli blanco. Bebió un sorbo y aceptó contestando afirmativamente. – No creo que sea necesario contarle toda mi vida a una niña que probablemente no vea otra vez. – Pensó. – ¿Estudias y trabajas? – la chica falló en el primer intento. – Trabajó hace dos años y medio en un Taller mecánico, no me interesa estudiar una carrera, lo considero una pérdida de tiempo,;tengo veinticinco, tengo tiempo para decidir qué haré más adelante. Ahora bebe de tu cerveza.– ¿Por qué viniste a este bar? La desafió. Kula se inquietó, pero luego respondió como había acordado las reglas de su juego: -- Quería salir de mi rutina, me sentía un poco hastiada de vivir atrapada en lo mismo todos los días. Quería conocer más allá de mi entorno, por lo que le pedí a mi hermana venir un rato a éste bar, antes de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga en común que tenemos. -- Confesó con total honestidad la chica. – Es decir, salir de tu burbuja de niña buena. – Le contestó K. La chica pareció ofenderse de aquellas palabras, por lo que intentó cambiar el tema. --¿Tienes novia?— El moreno bebió de su vaso en respuesta a la rubia. Kula sintió una sensación de alivio que no pasó desapercibida por el joven. --¿Por qué? – siguió la chica acomodándose en su asiento y moviendo su cabellera de forma bastante sensual para el moreno. – Porque no ha habido nadie que haya llenado mis expectativas, además, soy un hombre bastante difícil de complace y de sobrellevar. La chica sintió que era un desafío conquistar al hombre que tenía sentado a su lado mirándola. Eso la motivó a decir algo, mientras él encendía otro cigarrillo probando una bocanada de humo. La chica se lo quitó de la boca y probó el cigarrillo intentando imitar el proceso del hombre que tenía a su lado. -- Quiero aceptar el reto de conquistarte K.– El ambiente cambió súbitamente provocando la tensión entre ellos. En respuesta a lo que quería Kula, K bebió un gran sorbo de su vaso, otra vez, se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de la chica mirando con sus indescifrables ojos azules los labios cubiertos de un suave brillo carmesí en la chica que los hacían ver bastante apetecibles y le contestó: -- Me gustan las mujeres que tienen carácter y están dispuestas a aceptar grandes desafíos ¿Quieres correr el riesgo Kula? – luego se levantó de su asiento, pagó la cuenta de ambos tragos y le dijo – Vamos – Le ordenó a la chica que lo miraba expectante. --¿A dónde? – Preguntó ella. K se levantó de su asiento en dirección a la salida, la chica lo siguió por inercia, como si una fuerza magnética la atrajera y pudiese zafarse. La atracción era evidente, quizá por el alcohol, o porque le intrigaba saber que haría el moreno con ella. Lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba su Harley Dadvison. – Súbete – le ordenó. Ella sin protestar, se subió y se aferró tras él, producto del alcohol, le hizo sentir un poco de vértigo por la velocidad, puso sus manos en los pectorales marcados de K, sus suaves pechos fueron aprisionados en la espalda del peli blanco. K, al sentir lo que ella hacía, comenzó a sentir su pantalón apretado otra vez, producto de la erección que le provocaba sentir los pechos junto al monte de Venus de la chica que, por el movimiento de la moto, rosaba su espalda baja. Qué ganas tenía de detener la moto a medio camino, y hacer jadear hasta perder el control, a esa mujer que lo acompañaba sin saber que la llevaría a su apartamento para hacerla gemir hasta que cayeran rendidos en su cama.


	3. Capítulo 3 Turn Me On

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Turn Me On**

Kula sentía el calor que emanaba de la espalda del chico, pero, no le desagradaba, le excitaba, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de K, mientras esperaba que diera luz verde en el semáforo, en la calle no había nadie por las altas horas de la noche. Fue en ese momento cuando las palabras que resoplaron como un suave susurro de Kula en el oído de K, hicieron encender aún más las llamas en su interior. -- ¿Me harás el amor? – El chico de los cabellos blancos se giró y la tomó por las caderas para dejarla frente a él en la moto. Ambos se miraron esperando el siguiente paso. K la acercó más a él tomándola de su culo a horcajadas que hicieron rozar entre sí sus sexos. Ella se encontraba húmeda, él se encontraba erecto a más no poder. K besó a Kula en los labios sin dar tregua al oxígeno, por lo que ésta jadeó en respuesta a la provocación del moreno. Respondió el beso tratando de seguirle el ritmo. La lengua de K buscaba la de ella como si el juego de rozar y masajearse en ambos órganos musculares no tuviese pausa. Se alejaron un poco cuando les faltó el oxígeno y ya no podían seguir, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron una vez más. Ella lo miraba suplicante de seguir con él beso, se bajó el cierre de la chaqueta dejando ver sus hermosas tetas a través del top. K, captó la intención, por lo que la besó una vez más, con desesperación, como si el tiempo no fuera suficiente. Su lengua era como una bestia tratando de encontrar a su presa para arrinconarla provocando la falta de aire una vez más. Lentamente siguió un camino desde sus labios aún humectados por el brillo labial carmesí, para recorrer el cuello de Kula, haciéndola suspirar, era una gata ronroneando por el placer de los cariños de su amo. En aquel momento, la luz del semáforo cambió para que pudiesen avanzar. K se dio cuenta porque un auto con otra pareja que, con risitas cómplices, tocaron suavemente la bocina para que el motociclista y su acompañante avanzaran. El moreno dejó de besar el cuello de Kula, no sin antes agarrar su trasero demostrando posesión de ella. – Vamos a mi apartamento – La tomó de las caderas nuevamente y la volvió a su puesto detrás de él. Cuando lo hizo, la chica ya no tan pálida producto del rubor en sus mejillas, soltó una pequeña risa expectante de lo que pasaría en el apartamento del hombre que la hizo perder el control de sí durante breves instantes.

K recordó que esta noche Máxima no se encontraba en el apartamento, por lo que no dudó en colocar contra la puerta a Kula, mientras le metía la lengua en la boca, aprisionaba su miembro en la entrepierna de la chica, provocando jadeos que eran silenciados con los besos del peli blanco. Al abrir la puerta, K la sujetó de los muslos y la llevó a su habitación dejándola en la cama sin dejar de besarla, Dios, si supiera que en ella iba a encontrar la perdición de su cordura… ¿O la redención?. Nunca había hecho algo tan impulsivo con una mujer, es más, K no llevaba a nadie al apartamento.

Cuando le sacó la chaqueta, vio nuevamente ese top de encaje que parecía sacado de la mejor película erótica adulta. Le desabrochó y bajó el cierre de su short para dejarla solamente con las pantis caladas y el top que ella ya iba sacándose hasta quedar con un mini corpiño. Ella lo miraba expectante con un rubor evidente en sus mejillas. K, recorrió con su lengua el cuello hasta morder suavemente su hombro izquierdo, en lo que Kula pensó que se iba a desmayar del placer, le acarició sus cabellos alborotados al moreno, le sacó su chaqueta y la sudadera, miró sus brazos y su torso, como si de una deidad se tratara, le besó suavemente los pectorales y su abdomen, K emitió un rugido suave, como un tigre que se regocija ante las suaves caricias de sus labios. La detuvo unos instantes, la miró deleitándose con lo que tenía en frente, quizá en la poca conciencia que le quedaba, pensó que debía parar, quizá ella no quería que pasara a más, pero notó enseguida que la chica delante de él, lo tomó con sus suaves manos, estaban un poco frías, lo acercó hacia ella y lo besó como si no existiese mañana, como si supiera el momento de duda que pasó por su cabeza, dando pase libre a lo que iba a suceder minutos después. Le bajó las pantis para dejarla solamente con la ropa interior, la volvió a recostar en su cama, fue bajando lentamente por sus pechos saboreando sus rosados pezones que se asomaron por sobre el mini corpiño. Sostuvo uno con su mano derecha y lo mordisqueó provocando que a la chica se le escapara un gemido que lo encendió aún más. Masajeaba el otro sin dar tregua al placer que encendía el calor húmedo de Kula en su vagina, tenía sus pantaletas mojadas con deliciosos jugos que K ya deseaba probar. Cuando sus labios comenzaron a bajar por el abdomen de la mujer hasta llegar a su monte de Venus, Kula apretó los labios cerrando sus ojos por el cúmulo de sensaciones que la invadía. Sacó sus pantaletas a juego con el corpiño que hace un rato yacía en el suelo de la habitación. La chica pálida se encontraba fuera de sí, pero intentó recobrar el aliento tratando de no perderse en sus ojos azules que la hacían recordar a las bravas aguas del océano en una noche de tempestad. – Creo que no es justo que yo esté desnuda ante ti y que tú conserves aún los pantalones – mirándolo de forma lasciva. K comprendió que debía sacarse sus botas, por lo que ella le ayudó a bajar el cierre de sus _jeans_, dejándolo solamente con el bóxer que se notaba apretado por la gran erección que se asomaba por la parte superior de su ropa interior. Ella sujetó su miembro para que terminará por salir del bóxer, hizo movimientos que K pareció nublársele la vista. Ella bajó e introdujo el duro pene en su boca. Lo hacía tan bien que K sintió tambalear sus piernas por el placer que aquella inocente chica en busca de experiencias nuevas, había dado a parar con él. Rugió de manera ronca, entonces fue cuando la levantó, con sus manos le acarició su redondo culo que era un espectáculo digno de ver a la luz de la luna, que hacía resplandecer su pálida piel. – Ahora es mi turno – le anunció de forma seductora, con una mueca de satisfacción. La levantó sujetándola una vez más por sus glúteos tonificados y la llevó nuevamente a su cama. Cuando le abrió las piernas, Kula le dedicó una mirada ardiente que dejaba claramente ver las intenciones de K, el aroma de ella era embriagador, una fragancia única que el moreno jamás había sentido. Eso lo volvió loco. Comenzó a darle suaves besos en sus muslos mientras se abría pasó hacia su vagina. Kula ya no podía ocultar los gemidos que seguramente se oían más allá del apartamento. La ventana del balcón se encontraba abierta. Kula por cada maniobra de la boca de K en su vagina se aferraba a las sábanas y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar alivio al calor que ya no podía contener. Fue así cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo por sexo oral. A K le dolía su erección, por lo que regresó a los labios de la chica que yacía casi inerte sobre la cama. Cuando la besó, Kula sintió por primera vez el sabor de sus cálidos jugos en su boca. No pudo dejar de sentir que lo que había estado buscando toda una vida, al parecer lo había encontrado en el peli blanco. – ¿Te cuidas? – le preguntó el chico que se encontraba sobre ella. Kula no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle. Era su primera vez. – No, es mi primera vez. –K se separó de ella y la miró pensando que seguramente le estaba haciendo una broma, pero no. La chica miró hacia un lado de la habitación y le dijo: -- Sé que nos conocemos hace un par de horas, pero quiero seguir adelante. – y agregó. --Me tomaré la pastilla del día siguiente cuando pase por una farmacia antes de ir a mi casa. A K le pareció mejor esa idea que detener todo ahora cuando a él le faltaba disfrutar de encontrarse con la chica que tenía debajo de él. Fue así que terminó de bajarse sus _boxers_ y sin más, buscó alivio para su erección en el interior sabrosamente empapado, que permanecía caliente por el reciente orgasmo. Lo introdujo lentamente para disfrutar la tibia humedad de Kula sin causar tanto dolor por romper su barrera de virginidad. Él sería el primer hombre en su vida. K lo pensó unos instantes. Sin embargo, siguió, ya estaba dentro de ella. Kula pareció encogerse aferrándose al cuerpo de su acompañante con evidente dolor, luego que el movimiento iba en aumento, mordió sus labios una vez más y lo besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca de K. Cierto es, que ninguno de los dos quería que esa noche terminara. Algo había en el otro con el cual se sintieron como cómplices nocturnos que se permitían entregar todo del otro con tal de dar y recibir placer correspondido. Kula, al sentir el miembro grande y grueso de K, lanzó un gemido, levantó sus caderas buscando más del moreno, ya no sentía dolor, tampoco sangraba. Él se sintió con la libertad de acelerar el movimiento para ir en busca del punto culmine en ambos, ella le abrazó su ancha espalda con las piernas, lo besaba por todos lados. Él enloquecía por las caricias de la bella chica. Cada vez el movimiento aceleraba, K gemía roncamente en el oído de Kula, que a su vez dejaba escapar jadeos de sus finos labios. Los gemidos iban en aumento. Cuando Kula sintió una gran explosión dentro de sí, gimió de la manera más candente que K había escuchado jamás en una mujer. Luego vino su descarga de semen hirviendo que pareció quemar aún más el interior de Kula, que chorreaba hacia el exterior de su vagina, con cada embestida bestial hacia la chica. provocando un gemido por parte del moreno que cayó derrotado en el pecho de Kula. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor luego de la acción. El aroma que se sentía en la habitación, producto de la unión de aquellos dos era como una droga que los invitaba a probar nuevamente el uno del otro. Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos más cuando la chica le preguntó: -- ¿Dónde está el baño? – Quiso saber la rubia. -- Está por la puerta de enfrente saliendo de ésta habitación. – Le contestó el peli blanco. Kula se levantó, no sin antes besar dulcemente a K, y se dirigió al lugar señalado para limpiarse los restos de semen que habían en su entrepierna. K encendió un cigarrillo y se dirigió desnudo y aún con una leve erección al balcón para apreciar la vista. Hoy la ciudad tenía algo distinto, K sonrió para sí. Cuando volvió Kula, con su delgado cuerpo desnudo, lo abrazó por detrás, depositando sus senos que tanto había saboreado K hace instantes, estaban levemente rojizos, producto de las mordidas y pellizcos. Se puso de puntillas para besarle sus omóplatos, luego se dedicó a admirar también la vista. -- ¿Deseas algo? Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua – Le preguntó el moreno, quitando suavemente las manos de su pecho. – Un vaso de agua estaría bien. – Le pidió la rubia. K, salió de la habitación en busca de lo que le había pedido su inesperada compañía. Cuando volvió, vio que Kula permanecía de pie frente al balcón totalmente desnuda, con la luz de la luna resplandeciendo su piel. Esa imagen quedaría grabada en su subconsciente por siempre – pensó --. La abrazó por detrás dejando su pene entre las nalgas cubiertas por el cabello de la rubia que extrañamente se veía azulado por las luces nocturnas. Kula, sintió inmediatamente la erección de K, éste, dejó ambos vasos en la mesa que había cerca, volvió a tocar sus senos que le parecían perfectos. Luego, introdujo sus dedos en su aún cálida vagina e intentó buscar el placer de escuchar sus gemidos femeninos que lo encendían cada vez más. Kula, lanzó un pequeño chillido en respuesta a la provocación de K, por lo que se dio vuelta para besarlo, él la levantó y la apoyó en la pared del balcón. Se acomodó su miembro viril erecto para introducirlo una vez más en ella, y comenzó con las embestidas, ésta vez más suaves para no perder el equilibro estando de pie, Kula brincaba en busca del placer que su hombre le propiciaba. Los jugos de la chica chorreaban las musculosas piernas de K, la besó y se apegó más a ella quedando ambos sumidos en una silueta única que se movía al compás del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando para llegar al orgasmo. K la besaba, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda y acariciaba su cabello que tanto le gustaba. Comenzaron a gruñir y gemir en conjunto, luego siguieron los jadeos, K le llegaba hasta el fondo con la penetración. Cuando ambos se sintieron explotar, se abrazaron y besaron como si estuviesen destinados a compartir ese maravilloso placer eternamente. A ninguno de los dos les preocupó si alguien los había visto en semejante unión, nada más les importaba, era extraño, esa atmósfera que los rodeaba desde que se habían conocido en el bar, los obligaba de cierta manera a permanecer atrapados en el sentir del otro, una rara necesidad que ambos nos sabían que sentían y que, ahora no podrían negarla. K, bajó a Kula, ella sintió por un momento que sus piernas no responderían, por lo que K la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó como cual héroe rescatando a su princesa del peligro. La dejó nuevamente en la cama, le entregó el vaso que había sido testigo de la unión. La chica lo bebió y agradeció lo fría que se encontraba el agua. K hizo lo mismo. Le tomó el vaso y dejó ambos en el velador junto a su cama. Luego se recostó a su lado, desde su perspectiva tuvo la dicha de poder apreciar su figura completa, la sensación que lo invadió fue de una paz que hace muchos años no sentía. Kula, se estremeció un instante, al ver que K la miraba tan detenidamente. -- ¿Pasó algo K? – Al escuchar su nombre de los labios más sabrosos y adictivos que había probado, se sintió… ¿Atraído? Por aquella voz que buscaba sacarlo de su ensoñación. – No pensé que una niña pudiese ser tan jodidamente atractiva y adictiva. Kula lo miró divertida, ya se había dado cuenta que el hombre era de pocas palabras, y que solamente abría la boca para decir cosas no tan agradables, pero esto definitivamente era un avance. Ella lo besó dulcemente en los labios, él sentía la boca fría de la chica, producto del agua que había bebido momentos atrás, fue… algo gratificante… nuevo… reflexionaba el chico de los cabellos blancos alborotado. Particularmente no era fan de las cosas heladas. Pero parecía adquirir nuevos gustos con los labios fríos de Kula. Le respondió el beso y la atrajo tomando su cintura para quedarse dormidos sintiendo la respiración del otro a centímetros de distancia. Esa noche, sería el principio de la historia que Kula y K jamás olvidarán. Habían quedado marcados por el otro en sus cuerpos. La sensación era exquisita. K sentía su corazón tranquilo, ésta vez, sin la medicina. No había ira. Solo paz.


	4. Capítulo 4 Dream

**Capítulo IV**

**DREAM**

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a una Kula muy abrazada por K, quien seguía dormido. Suavemente trató de deshacerse de su abrazo y su pierna que tenía sobre sus caderas. Miró la hora en su celular; siete con treinta y siete de la mañana del sábado. Se dio cuenta de las 8 llamadas perdidas y dieciséis mensajes que tenía de su hermana Candy. Leyó los mensajes y escribió otro para calmar la ansiedad de su preocupada hermana. Kula sonrió con ternura por la consideración que Candy siempre tenía con ella, la sobreprotegía en muchas ocasiones, ésta era una de ellas, por lo que atenuó la situación en un mensaje de voz casi susurrando para no despertar a K. – Estoy bien, te contaré todo cuando nos veamos en la casa de Athena, estaré allá a las nueve con treinta, no tardaré. – Presionó el botón para terminar el audio. Volvió su mirada a la cama en donde dormía el hombre que hace un par de horas atrás la había hecho sentir como la mujer más maravillosa que siempre intentó demostrarle al mundo. Mordió sus labios en señal de recordar las caricias y embestidas del K. En su vida la habían tratado de esa forma, como la mujer que era, no una niña como todo el mundo solía decirle.

A pesar de que K había utilizado algunas palabras similares para describirla, supo demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo, vio algunas marcas en su cuello y senos, también en su trasero por los arranques de pasión de K mientras lo hacían. Su piel pálida hacía resaltar aquellas marcas, no le molestó aquello, es más, sonrió porque el cuerpo que veía frente al espejo no era ya el de una niña. K la había hecho mujer.

Con su ropa podría cubrir parte de ellas, a excepción de la de su hombro, por lo que tendría que acomodar su largo cabello para que nadie lo notara.

Volvió a la habitación y se recostó junto a K. Lo besó suavemente para despertarlo, K parecía no querer hacerlo, luego gimió roncamente moviendo los brazos hacia la cintura de Kula, la sentó sobre él, abrió los ojos. La chica era bastante linda, tenía un cuerpo celestial que cualquier modelo envidiaría. Sus labios, aún rojos por los besos y mordiscos que K había hecho en ellos, dejaban el color como testigo de lo que había pasado en la noche. El moreno se reincorporó en la cama con la chica encima de él, su delgadez la volvía liviana. La miró a los ojos, por unos segundos pareció perderse en ellos. – Mierda – pensaba. Esto no podía ser real. Esa chica que acababa de conocer ya lo hacía perder el control cuando la tenía cerca. Todo eso en una noche . -- ¿Qué mierda? – era bruja tal vez, volvió a pensar. ¡Hasta lo hacía pensar estupideces místicas¡ Cierto es que esto era nuevo para K. Cuando la chica lo vio absorto en sus pensamientos mientras la miraba, sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente. K intentó no pensar más y se inclinó a besarla. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda, era tan suave. Kula sintió un pequeño escalofrío. A horcajadas se colocó encima de su miembro que sintió levantarse poco a poco, la temperatura nuevamente iba en ascenso cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta – ¿K, todavía duermes? -- Se sintió una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta. –Creí que no tenías novia. – Le increpó la chica encima de él. –Es mi hermana, olvidé que vendría para hacer el desayuno. La manilla comenzó a girar lentamente, alarmando a la pareja. Kula se quitó de encima y cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas. -- ¡No entres! – La puerta estaba abierta con Seirah boquiabierta mirando la imagen de la chica intentando taparse junto a K. –Te esperamos en la cocina – Anunció divertida cerrando la puerta tras de sí . – Mierda. – Maldijo El moreno. --¿ Vives con tu hermana? – Le preguntó inocente. –No, vivo con el grandulón que es su novio y mi amigo. Ella sonrió con ternura mirando al peli blanco. – ¿Por qué me miras así?-- Incómodo le preguntó. – Porque ahora se un poco más de ti, lo que ya no nos convierte en extraños. – Le contestó dulcemente Kula acercándose para besarlo cerrando los ojos. K se dejó llevar por los dulces labios de la chica. Volvía a sentir esa paz interior. Era raro, no sabía que era, pero si sabía una cosa. Ella lo llevaba a un estado de tranquilidad, ni su medicina lo mantenía tan sereno.

K se levantó para recoger su ropa del suelo. – Vístete – Le dijo. --Seguramente tendrás hambre --, te llevaré a la cocina. La verdad es que sí, tengo hambre. Pasó al baño para mojarse la cara y luego salió tras el moreno, quien la esperaba con sus jeans y la sudadera que llevaba la noche anterior. El atractivo del chico parecía incrementar aún más por las mañanas, aún con su cara cansada, su pelo sin peinar y sus ojos azules que no perdían el brillo, a pesar de haberse desvelado junto a ella. – Estoy lista – le anunció. Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Seirah y Máxima, quienes, al ver a la joven que caminaba tras de K, se miraron de manera cómplice. Sabían perfectamente lo que había sucedido. Él no traía mujeres al apartamento, pasaba escuchando música la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación mientras bebía y fumaba sentado en el balcón. – ¿No nos presentarás a la linda dama que te acompaña? – Le dijo con un tono alegre Máxima. – Soy Kula, mucho gusto. -- Dijo la chica antes que el peli blanco pudiese responder por ella– Whip se acercó a la chica, le pareció una chica bella con un aire dulce, casi no lo creía, de no ser porque su hermano estaba con ella. – Yo soy Seirah, hermana del chico malas pulgas que ves acá. Pero puedes llamarme _Whip, _ si lo prefieres. — Le dijo sonriendo a la chica de su hermano, dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza al moreno. – K miró con enfado a su hermana, mientras que a Kula pareció divertido le el gesto. – Dime Kula ¿Te gustan los _waffles_ con crema y frutillas? – A la rubia le brillaron los ojos, asintió con una enorme sonrisa saboreando ya lo que había en la mesa. – Bueno Kula, es un placer conocerte, contigo ya sé que mi mejor amigo juega en el bando correcto. – Dijo esto último con risa, pues sabía que iba a molestar a K. – No seas ridículo Máxima, soy más hombre que tú, y Kula ya lo comprobó. Kula casi se atragantó con el bocado que se había llevado a la boca recientemente, mientras que él bebía tranquilamente de su café negro y degustaba el _Beef Jerky _que le había preparado su hermana. --¿ No te gustan los waffles? –- Le preguntó Kula mirando su plato. – Odio las cosas dulces – Le dijo K. – ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? – Quiso saber Seirah. – Nos conocimos anoche en el Mac's Bar. – prosiguió – Unos hombres quisieron pasarse de listos conmigo y mi hermana, pasando a llevar el trago de K, por lo que se vio envuelto en una riña. Luego, lo invité al trago que el hombre le había volcado y… aquí estamos. – Lo dijo con tal naturalidad como si fuera un hecho totalmente cotidiano entre ellos. K escuchaba lo que Kula comentaba a Máxima y Whip, estos últimos mirando a K con cara de desaprobación por la riña de la que había hecho mención la chica. – Podríamos decir entonces, que K fue una especie de héroe, y te trajo acá para que no estuvieras a la suerte de los tipejos que asisten a ese antro – Finalizó Máxima para desviar el tema de la pelea. – No fue nada, uno de ellos me jaló la chaqueta para golpearme, no se los permití y les di su merecido.–- Agregó el moreno en busca de restarle importancia al asunto. – Vamos, debemos llegar a la farmacia apenas abran. – Le dijo a Kula. Ella agradeció con una reverencia por tan delicioso desayuno. – Gracias, estaba sabroso Seirah, fue un placer conocerlos. – Llámame Whip, esperamos verte más seguido por acá, así de una vez por todas el cubo de hielo que tiene por corazón mi hermano logra derretirse contigo. Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron a tal punto, que Máxima lo notó, miró a su amigo que estaba sentado frente a él y le sonrió de forma picarona. – Vamos Kula. – Le dijo levantándose de la silla. Ella se despidió nuevamente y partió tras de K, quien ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta para salir en busca de su moto. Kula lo alcanzó en el ascensor, -- Así que Seirah es tu hermana; y Máxima es tu mejor amigo. – Ellos son pareja– Le aclaró K. Ella lo miró sorprendida, luego pensó en voz alta: -- El mejor cuñado que pudieses tener – reflexionó la rubia sonriendo al peli blanco.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, K fue a buscar su moto, ambos se subieron y se dirigieron en busca de una farmacia que se encontrara abierta a esas horas un fin de semana. Cuando entraron a una, la chica le pidió a la persona de turno lo que andaba buscando, iba a pagar cuando K se acercó con el dinero. La mujer lo recibió. – No era necesario que lo hicieras K. – Él, sin detenerse a mirarla le dijo: Lo que pasó anoche fue algo imprudente, sin embargo los dos optamos porque así fuera, no solamente tú.-- La chica abrió sus orbes de par en par, no pudo evitar abrazarlo. A K casi se le cayeron sus lentes. La señora regresó con el cambio y un vaso de agua que previamente Kula le había pedido.

Salieron de la farmacia en dirección a la moto. K iba a encender un cigarrillo cuando observó que Kula estaba mirando el suelo, como si estuviese nerviosa. Tranquila, esas cosas resultan inmediatamente y con mayor eficacia que un preservativo. – Le dijo – Sin embargo, Kula parecía no estar tan preocupada por aquello, sino por otra cosa. Sé que nos conocimos anoche, y que quizá no quieras nada conmigo, pero quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo llegar a ti – Le expresó la rubia con su cara de todos los rojos que pueden existir – K, por primera vez no supo qué responder, había tenido varias mujeres que le pretendían, pero terminaban aburridas a causa de su impavidez y poco manejo de las situaciones amorosas. Kula lo miró tratando de encontrar algún signo que le permitiese seguir, temerariamente se acercó a él, y lo besó tan dulcemente en los labios que K no pudo negarse, algo pareció derretirse en su pecho con el cálido beso de la chica. Tampoco le dio tiempo para ponerse a reflexionar lo que experimentaba en aquel momento, sin embargo, la tomó de su cintura y correspondió su beso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Athena en la hora señalada, su hermana la estaba esperando como había acordado en el audio que le había mandado hace unas horas atrás, se bajó de la moto, miró su reflejo en los lentes de K. -- ¿Puedo verte otra vez? – K, procesando la petición unos instantes que a la rubia le parecieron eternos, suspiró en forma de rendición, luego le dictó el número de su celular. Kula lo registró rápidamente como sus delicados dedos se lo permitieron y con una sonrisa sin poder contener, K le advirtió: -- No pienses que puedes llamarme todo el día y a cada momento niña. Esto no será como tú esperas, no te obsequiaré rosas o bombones, odio esas cosas, detesto lo empalagoso, y si tu intentas llegar a ese punto, considéralo un fracaso desde ya. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que no soy lo que esperas.– Le advirtió el peli blanco. – No espero algo que podría tener con cualquier chico, soy feliz con que me des cabida en tu vida para poder conocerte mejor y si tengo que avanzar a pasos de hormiga para poder entrar en tu corazón, lo haré.– Diciendo esto último con una determinación que, si no fuera por la indiferencia de K, lo hubiese dejado boquiabierto. Ella se despidió con un corto beso en los labios de K, que lo dejó sin alcanzar a reaccionar nuevamente torciendo su boca como… ¿Si fuera a sonreír? Se subió a la moto encendiendo el motor que rugía de forma atronadora. Kula lo observó alejarse y se fue corriendo a la casa para reencontrarse con su hermana. La sonrisa que tenía nada lograría borrarla de su rostro. Tampoco la alegría que sentía en su corazón.


	5. Capítulo 5 Cinnamon Girl

**Cinnamon Girl**

Eran las siete menos cuarto del lunes en la mañana y Kula ya se encontraba lista para ir a practicar a la pista de patinaje en hielo que había en South Town. El lugar era bastante concurrido por la época como una alternativa para refugiarse del calor que hacía durante el día y patinar al ritmo de la música, que por días iba cambiando las temáticas. Iba temprano a entrenar. Lo practicaba desde los síes años cuando asistía junto a su padre después de la escuela. Era conocida en el recinto por elegancia destreza de sus movimientos. No había lunes en que la chica asistiera a la pista. Iba temprano, así podía aprovechar el lugar para ella sola antes de iniciar sus clases en la universidad. Fue a la parada de autobús para tomar el que la dejaría en las afueras del recinto. Cuando se bajó del bus, camino saludando en la entrada al señor _Jones_ que trabajaba como cuidador y portero durante el día en el lugar durante los dieciséis años. Era una de las personas que había visto progresar a través de los años, viéndola convertirse en una chica excepcional en el deporte. Kula enseñaba los días martes y jueves a niños pequeños que querían aprender a patinar de manera artística, en donde se elaboraba una muestra de lo aprendido por los pequeños en una coreografía al finalizar el año en compañía de su instructora.

Kula se dirigió a la cabina en donde se programaba la música, colocó "_Wicked Games" _de _The Weeknd_. El tema lento comenzó, Kula entró a la pista y agarró vuelo para dar el primer salto sobre su pie derecho, cayendo perfectamente con delicadeza y gracia. Prosiguió con un _Lutz _ seguido en un _Salchow _. Sus movimientos eran impecables. Para el señor _Jones_ era un espectáculo semanal ver a la joven mientras limpiaba el recinto.

La chica en su rutina incluía un salto triple, que consistía en caer bajo el equilibrio y fuerza de la misma pierna, el movimiento era técnicamente conocido como _Loop_. Kula lo manejó a la perfección cayendo sobre el pie, frenando para seguir con otros movimientos y saltos dobles al ritmo de la música. Patinar le ayudaba a despejar la mente, lo necesitaba de sobremanera, K no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Era como si se hubiese metido tan profundamente en ella que por nada del mundo la quería abandonar. Kula tampoco quería dejar de pensar en él. Era deliciosamente adictivo. Se encontraba patinando sin más cuando sonaba la siguiente canción "_Where you Belong_" del mismo intérprete. Fue como un remezón a su corazón y sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta su mente repasaba cada detalle del encuentro sexual con el peli blanco, casi podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo una vez más, lo quería otra vez en ella, pero también quería conocerlo, quería saber más de ese chico, no todo debía ser sexo. Ella quería algo más, algo que el moreno fue bastante claro en que no lo conseguiría de él. Algo dolió en su pecho, llevó sus manos a cubrir esa parte que le aquejaba. Sin embargo, también recordó que no bajaría los brazos hasta conseguir un lugar, aunque fuese pequeñito en el corazón amargo de ese hombre. Tenía su número, ¿Si le escribía un mensaje? Quizá era muy pronto y no quería molestarlo. Recordó las palabras de advertencia que le dijo cuando le dio su número de celular. Su mente funcionaba a mil pensando en K, no se dio cuenta que la pista terminaba, cuando la chica se estrelló y cayó a través de la galería. El señor _Jones _se preocupó y fue raudo en su ayuda. – Estoy bien señor _ Jones, _Gracias. – El portero le ayudó a levantarse. – La noté distraída señorita Diamond ¿Segura que no se lastimó? – Insistió el portero. La rubia lo miró, y sonrió para calmar al anciano._ – _Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme señorita Kula. – Dijo el señor _Jones, _retirándose para seguir con sus labores.

Kula se dirigió a los camerinos para cambiarse y luego meterse a las duchas, cuando se dio cuenta que un pequeño moretón se asomaba en el costado de su muslo izquierdo.

– ¡Demonios, qué feo me ha quedado! – Sé dijo pensando en el origen de la caída.

Cuando salió de las duchas cubierta por una toalla blanca que envolvía su delgado cuerpo, comenzó a ordenar su ropa, dejando las calzas y el bodi de entrenamiento en su casillero. Se subió el cierre de su mini de mezclilla negra, abrochó su _brasier lila, _para colocarse una polera ajustada sin hombros morada; dejó sus patines que su difunto padre le había regalado. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde su partida. Una mañana en la que su madre despertó con llantos que podían oírse en toda la casa. Su padre, la noche anterior convivió con sus hijas y su esposa, como si supiese que no contaría con un nuevo día, les dijo lo mucho que las amaba, las abrazó como nunca. Era un padre excelente y esposo cariñoso. El día que falleció, su madre no quería separarse de su cuerpo, era tanta la pena que las invadía. Diana, la madre de Kula, solo quería permanecer junto al amor de su vida. Era muy pronto, dos hijas adolescentes y parte de su vida por amarlo. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Kula se secó las lágrimas y llamó a la tía _Roxy _ para que las ayudara con mamá.

_Roxy, _era la hermana de la madre de Kula. Aunque se parecían, eran bastante diferentes. La tía _Roxy _era relajada, era la personificación del _Carpe Diem. _Sin embargo, fue el pilar fundamental para sobrellevar las gestiones del funeral de su cuñado y seguir sus vidas. A partir de la muerte de su esposo, Diana se volvió demasiado sobreprotectora con ambas. No quería pasar por algo así de nuevo. Candy y Kula lo entendían, aunque a veces podía ser sofocante, entendían que su madre quería lo mejor para ellas.

Recordaba todo aquello cuando de pronto, sacó su celular para mirar la hora, y se dio cuenta que iba tarde para la primera clase que tenía. Sacó los audífonos de su mochila para colocar música mientras se dirigía rumbo a la Universidad. La música la hacía experimentar la misma plenitud que el patinaje, le gustaba lo _New Wave,_ aunque también el _Pop Contemporáneo_. Tenía sus artistas preferidos, pero no por eso cerraba sus puertas a escuchar nuevos géneros. Le gustaba experimentar estilos antiguos y emergentes. Le ayudaban con sus coreografías en la pista de hielo, y también a reflexionar cuando lo necesitaba. La música era su dosis de energía para vivir el día a día.

El campus quedaba a unas diez calles, así que optó por tomar un bus que la dejaba en las afueras del lugar. Decidió colocar perfume a cada lado de su cuello y hombros. Olía a castañas frescas con manzanas. Después de eso, caminó rápidamente hacia la salida del recinto, despidiéndose del portero para luego dirigirse a su segundo destino.

En el set list de su celular sonaba "_Cinnamon Girl" de Lana del Rey. _Sus pensamientos nuevamente fueron invadidos por el chico rudo de los cabellos blancos. Recordaba sus ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarla en su apartamento. Sus labios que la hicieron suspirar, llevó uno de sus delicados dedos a su boca, rememorando cada beso que encendía su interior como un incendio incontrolable. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había pasado dos calles del Campus. Apresurada tocó en aviso que debía bajarse, el autobús se detuvo, corrió en dirección contraria para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo a la clase y no quedarse fuera de ella, pues el profesor de cátedra con el que le tocaba todos los Lunes era bastante estricto.

– Aunque no tanto como mi madre si supiera lo que hice cuando salí con Candy y luego dejé que se fuera sin mi. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada con tan solo imaginarlo. Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo antes que llegara el profesor.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por tomar atención en las clases y apartar de su cabeza, aunque fuera por unos segundos al peli blanco de sus pensamientos. Vaya que era difícil. Cuando llegó descanso del almuerzo, se encontró sin hambre. Sin embargo, fue por un helado, una opción refrescante y dulce. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a una heladería que quedaba a unas pocas calles del campus. En el camino se encontró a Athena y Kensou, el eterno enamorado de Asamiya. Se dirigían al mismo lugar. – Kula ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó la chica alegre de los cabellos morados. – ¡Hola amiga! – le contestó la rubia. -- Voy por un helado, no me apetece almorzar – Les dijo a sus amigos. – Kensou nos invitará ¿Verdad? – El chico no pudo negarse ante la petición del amor de su vida. Accedió mirando con tristeza su billetera.

– Bien, ¿De qué sabor quieren sus helados? – Preguntó el chico. – Vainilla – Clamó Athena, -- Fresa – Dijo Kula. Cuando tuvieron sus helados, se fueron a sentar a las mesas con sombrilla que se encontraban en las afueras del local.

– ¿Has hablado con él? – Preguntó de pronto Athena. Kula se puso nerviosa y dejó el helado de lado.

– La verdad, no quiero presionarlo, lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue hace más que dos días, así que, no sé si deba hacerlo. –Tiempo suficiente para que se vuelvan a ver – Reflexionó Athena. – Creo que deberías esperarlo en su apartamento, eso sí que lo sorprenderá. – Prosiguió animada con su idea. – Además, saldrás de ese ensimismamiento que no deja que seas la Kula de siempre. Te vi durante las clases y parecía que estabas en otro planeta– Dijo la chica de los cabellos morados buscando subirle los ánimos a su querida amiga. – Creo que no pasará nada si voy a su departamento para ver como está. Además, tengo buenas calificaciones en la clase que me toca después. No pasará nada si falto una vez. – La chica se levantó de su asiento. – Gracias por el helado Kensou. Mirando al chico que las acompañaba. – Amiga, gracias por alentarme. No sé que haría sin ustedes. – Abrazó a su amiga, se despidió de ambos chicos para ir al apartamento de K. -- ¿Y ahora que le pasa a Kula, Athena? – Creo que ha encontrado la forma de despertar luego de la muerte de su padre, creo… que ha vuelto a sentirse viva. – Le respondió ella. -- ¿Pero, y Shingo? – Preguntó nuevamente el castaño. -- Kula siempre lo ha visto como un amigo, entre ellos no habrá nunca nada, por más que él piense lo contrario. – Le contestó honestamente a su chico enamorado. Kensou lamentó oír eso por el chico que durante varios años ha intentado ser parte del corazón de Kula. De igual manera que él con Athena. Dios, esperaba que ella no pensara lo mismo de él, si no, tendría que recoger cada una de las esquirlas de su lastimado corazón en el basurero. – ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó nervioso el castaño. -- ¿Yo qué Kensou? – Le respondió mientras de gustaba su helado la chica. – Sabes a qué me refiero. – Le aclaró él. –¡Demonios, mira la hora! ¡Llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase de la señorita Shizuru! – Entrelazando los dedos con el chico y corriendo en dirección al campus.

Cuando Kula llegó al departamento luego de bajarse del bus, no recordó el piso exacto en donde vivía K, solo las calles en las que quedaba el edificio. Por suerte, del ascensor salía Máxima. – ¡Hola pequeña! – Le dijo apenas la vio. – ¡Hola! – Le respondió animadamente la rubia. -- ¿Buscas a K? – Le preguntó. – Sí ¿Está arriba? – Preguntó esperanzada la chica. – Está en su trabajo, sale en dos horas, pero si gustas puedes acompañarme a comprar unas cosas y volvemos al apartamento para que lo esperes adentro ¿Te parece? – Le propuso el grandote. La chica respondió que sí, sonriéndole dulcemente al amigo de K.

Partieron a una tienda que no quedaba lejos del apartamento, el hombre compró unas cosas para abastecer el refrigerador. Kula vio una paleta por la que se le hizo agua la boca, así que también la compró. – Parece que te gustan las cosas dulces – Le dijo el chico observando la golosina de gran tamaño que lamía gustosa la chica. – Mmm sí, tengo una debilidad por las dulces y los postres helados, pero más me gusta probarlos en invierno, es como probar un bocado de mi estación favorita. – Le sonrió al musculoso. A Máxima realmente le pareció adorable la chica, sería una lástima si K intentará una estupidez para dañar a esa chiquilla. Hasta se sintió con la obligación de protegerla si algo le pasaba a causa de su terco amigo, y no dudaría en recurrir a los sermones de Whip, acompañado de un buen coscorrón en el cabeza dura de K. – Dime ¿Él sabe que estarás esperándolo? – Kula negó con la cabeza. – Pensaba ir a su lugar de trabajo, pero luego recordé que hay cuatro lugares en donde reparan autos y motocicletas en la ciudad, y no lograría recorrer todos esos lugares en un día. Es decir, tampoco es que tenga el tiempo como para perseguirlo por la ciudad, no soy una psicópata. – Intentaba aclarar la rubia avergonzada de que su acompañante no la malinterpretara. Máxima miraba divertido las reacciones de la chiquilla. – Eres una buena chica. – Le dijo después tocando su cabeza con un gesto infantil.

Conversaban animadamente camino al apartamento. Cuando entraron al apartamento, Kula no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido entre ella y el moreno esa noche, las sensaciones comenzaron a aflorar en su cuerpo y un rubor adornó sus mejillas. -- ¿Tienes sed? – Preguntó Máxima, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Eh, un jugo estaría bien. – Respondió la chica. Bebió del vaso el frío líquido que agradeció por el calor veraniego que había. -- ¿ A qué hora llega K? – Preguntó un poco ansiosa. – Son las seis con treinta, así que no debe tardar en llegar. – Terminaba de hablar cuando sintió unas llaves del otro lado de la puerta. Era él. Su cuerpo automáticamente se tensó. Sintió un nerviosismo con el que apenas pudo hilar una frase.

Cuando él vio que ella se encontraba en el sillón, se sorprendió -- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogó a la chica. Kula se sintió un poco incomoda, por la pregunta. – No sería nada malo que saludaras educadamente como lo hacen las personas normales. – Le reprochó su amigo. – Hola K, quería verte; preferí venir por si te apetecía que hiciéramos algo. – Le dijo la chica un poco nerviosa por lo que contestaría el peli blanco. Miró a su amigo que se encontraba como un espectador a punto de presenciar el show de su vida. – Cómo sea, salgamos y veremos donde podemos ir. – La rubia, al escuchar esto, sintió su corazón acelerar por la felicidad de salir con quien no había dejado de pensar en todo el fin de semana. – Pásenlo bien chicos – Les decía Máxima, mientras los miraba salir del apartamento.

Bajaron en silencio por el ascensor. K miraba de reojo a la chica, sus piernas eras bastante tonificadas, tal y como las recordaba. Se le veían preciosas con esa mini que una vez más favorecía su culo bien formado, luego detuvo su mirada en el moretón de su muslo izquierdo. -- No recuerdo haberte mordido en los muslos – Expresó , provocando el rubor inmediato en la chica que por su piel tan blanca se notaba enseguida. – Me caí frente a la barra que separa las galerías de la pista de patinaje hoy en la mañana – Le aclaró.

Cuando salieron del edificio, la chica detuvo del brazo al moreno, le mostró su hombro cuya marca aún dejaba evidencias de su encuentro sexual hace unos días. – Esto, sí lo has hecho tú. – Le aclaró la rubia. – Pero está bien, nadie se dio cuenta y tampoco duele. – Le dijo sonriendo al chico que la miraba. K sintió algo en su estómago, algo como… ¿Nervios? No podría. Eso no le pasaba jamás, trató de ignorar esa sensación. -- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? Hay un parque no muy lejos de acá. – Le sugirió sin pensarlo mucho el moreno. Kula asintió. Caminaron en silencio cuando llegaron al parque, estaba atardeciendo. El silencio y la tensión entre ambos se hizo presente. -- ¿Patinas en hielo? – Le preguntó fingiendo desinterés mirando hacia otro lado. – Lo hago desde los seis años, mi padre me regaló mis primero patines. – Siguió la chica.– Me llevaba en las tardes luego de la escuela para practicar. Eran buenas épocas.- K observó que el semblante de la rubia se apagaba a medida que hablaba de su padre. -- ¿Ya no vas con él? – Quiso saber. – Tuvo un infarto hace algunos años, falleció durmiendo junto a mamá. – Su voz ya no sonaba animada. Era como si su luz se hubiese extinguido con él recuerdo de su padre. – Lo siento. – Le dijo él. – No te preocupes, su recuerdo permanece fuerte cuando patino. Es como si me viera cuando era pequeña. – Trató de cambiar su semblante a uno más ameno. -- ¿Qué hay de tus padres? – Murieron en un accidente a causa de un imbécil que salió impune en el juicio. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora --. Ambos quedaron en silencio mirando al vacío.

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando el celular de Kula comenzaba a sonar, ella contestó: -- ¿Dónde estás hija? Pasé al campus y me encontré a tus amigos cuando me dijeron que ya te habías ido sola. – Sollozaba su madre al teléfono. – No te preocupes, estoy bien. Volveré un poco tarde. No me esperes despierta mamá. – Respondió Kula con total normalidad para tranquilizar a su madre. Ella siguió. – Vi a Shingo, pensé que estabas con él, pero luego me dijo que no te había visto durante todo el día por lo que también se encontraba preocupado. – K puso atención especialmente a esto último. -- ¿Estas sola? – Preguntó nuevamente su madre. – No mamá, estoy con K, es un chico que conocí el viernes en lo de Athena. – Le dijo la rubia perdiendo un poco la paciencia. – Mamá, debo irme, nos vemos en casa. – Finalizando la llamada y suspirando. -- ¿Shingo es tu noviecito? – Preguntó irónico. Kula lo miró divertida. – Es un amigo de la infancia que dice estar enamorado de mí. Suele ir a todos lados en donde me encuentro. – Luego agregó – Pero es un amigo que no pasa de aquello, si me hubiese interesado por él no estaría aquí tratando de pasar el tiempo con la persona que me atrae de verdad. – Respondió con total sinceridad. – A tu madre le agrada él, quizá sea hora de que te intereses en alguien que ya tiene el aprecio por ella. – Dijo molesto. Kula lo miró, se acercó lo bastante para decirle lo siguiente: "K, sé que no es lo que realmente piensas. – Le dijo con un tono suave. – Y si temes por la aprobación de mi madre, quizá deberías ir conmigo a mi casa un día para darle la oportunidad de conocerte. Verá que eres un buen chico. -- Suavizó aún más su tono de voz. Algo sucedió en el pecho de K que no pudo resistir la cercanía de la dulce rubia. – ¡A la mierda! -- No resistió las ganas y la besó tomándola suavemente del cuello. Kula respondió enseguida al beso de K, que de forma demandante buscaba clamarla para él solamente. Sus lenguas danzaban al son de sus corazones acelerados. Las caricias no tardaron en llegar. Las manos de K intentaban reprimir sus instintos por el lugar público en el que se encontraban. Así que colocó una mano en la cintura, y otra en la cadera de Kula. Ella se acercó tanto a su hombre como el asiento se lo permitía. Por fin las dudas e inseguridades se habían ido, eso pensaba ella. La chica sentía felicidad en su corazón. K no sabía que mierda pasaba con él. Las pocas personas que deambulaban por el parque los miraban con picardía como si fueran una pareja de enamorados que se necesitaban y no lo ocultaban.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, provocó pequeños jadeos en ellos. Juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados. K sintió que se hacía tarde para la chica. – Vamos, te llevaré en mi moto a tu casa. – La tomó de la mano llevándola donde se encontraba su motocicleta. La volvió a besar, ésta vez, con parsimonia. Luego le ayudó a subir. – Ten, ponte mi chaqueta, te cubrirá las piernas– le dijo por la mini que llevaba puesta. Kula se la colocó, luego, abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de K. Él acarició su muslo derecho y partieron en la _Harley Dadvison. _

Cuando llegaron al _Rich Residential District. _ K observó que se trataba de uno de los lugares más elitistas en donde vivía Kula. – _El cliché de la niñita rica que busca meterse en problemas y se involucra con el chico malo_. – Pensó con un dejo de ironía en la situación que estaba viviendo. -- ¿ Qué piensas? – Le preguntó la rubia. – En cómo te meterás en problemas si permaneces más tiempo conmigo. _Si juegas con fuego,_ _te quemas niña. _– Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa seductora. – Creo haberte mencionado que quería correr ese riego contigo. – Le contestó sensualmente mientras su rostro era iluminado por las luces de los postes y la noche, detalle que le pareció fascinante al peli blanco. Le dio un último beso antes de subirse nuevamente a su moto. – Volveré por mi chaqueta. -- Kula lo miró partir. – Correré el riesgo; así todo me queme por jugar con fuego – Se dijo. Luego entró a su casa sosteniendo con cariño la chaqueta de K.


	6. Capítulo 6 Love Song

**Capítulo VI**

**Love Song**

Cuando Kula había cerrado la puerta, se encontraban las luces de la casa apagadas, menos una. Diana, su madre, se encontraba en el sillón mirando su celular como era costumbre cuando debía responder mensajes de trabajo a altas horas de la noche, esperando ahora que ella llegara. -- ¿Te divertiste? – Le dijo provocando que la rubia diera un sobresalto.

– Hola, mamá. Te dije que llegaría tarde. – Le dijo luego de reponerse del susto por abordarla en medio de la oscuridad. – Candy me platicó acerca del sujeto con el que estás saliendo. – Cuando Kula escuchó lo que su madre decía, sintió un leve nudo en el estómago, aparte del enfado por la bocona de su hermana. – Me dijo que era un busca pleitos y que te fuiste con él dejándola sola el Viernes. – Le dijo alzando la voz. – Mamá, no conoces a K, no es como Candy lo ve; ella no lo conoce como yo y… -- Su madre la interrumpió. --Candy es tu hermana y vela por tu bienestar de igual manera que yo Kula. – Le dijo severamente. – K no es como tú crees. – Le aclaró subiendo también el tono de voz. – Ni siquiera has tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. No puedes hacer juicios de alguien por lo que dice Candy. – Le dijo duramente a su madre. Diana, sorprendida por la reacción desafiante de su hija, reparó enseguida que Kula ya no era la niña que ella solía ver. Había algo diferente. – Kula, recién lo conoces y él ya te pone en mi contra. – Le dijo tratando de convencer a su hija. – Madre. – Llamó la atención de su progenitora. – Nunca estaría contra ti. Sin embargo, tus prejuicios nublan tu entendimiento, él es bueno. Lo sé. Por eso he decidido darle una oportunidad a K. Si tú también lo hicieras, me harías muy feliz. – Le dijo dulcemente, provocando que su madre cediera frente a su petición. Si ella lo decía, es que había visto algo en el chico. Quizá debía darle el beneficio de la duda.

Candy escuchaba desde la escalera como Kula había sabido dar vuelta la situación, una vez más. Como detestaba que hiciera eso. Cuando su padre estaba vivo era lo mismo; caía rendido ante los encantos de ella. Sentía envidia de no lograr ese efecto en las personas. Candy era severa, sería. Contrastaba bastante con Kula. Ella era dulce, en su sonrisa siempre había una sonrisa. Era más como la tía _Rose. _Por eso se llevaban tan bien entre ellas. – _Eso es lo que Shingo se fija de ella desde niño._ – Pensó. Él era el hombre perfecto. Lástima que solo tenía ojos para su hermana. Sin embargo, podía utilizar el amor del chico para alejar a su hermana y acabar con su _idiotez de chica rebelde_. Así, Kula se daría cuenta que ella siempre tuvo razón, también podría pasar más tiempo con Shingo en excusa de proteger a su querida hermana de un hombre que resultaría peligroso para ella. – Quizá tenga una oportunidad y no esté todo perdido. Si logro acercarme a Shingo, se daría cuenta que soy mejor que ella. – Reflexionó. Shingo era bastante inocente y si ella le decía que Kula corría peligro de ser lastimada con él peli blanco, iría en defensa de su hermanita y alejaría al otro chico, afianzando su relación con el pretendiente de su hermana, podría ver que ella era mil veces mejor que _"su Kula"_, podría ver que ella era su verdadero amor. Era probable. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

K se lanzó a la cama y colocó música en su celular. Miró la foto de perfil de la chica con la que había estado minutos atrás, una sonrisa se le escapó de su boca. -- ¿Puedo pasar? – Se sintió al otro lado de la puerta. – ¡Qué quieres ahora! .— Gritó lanzando una almohada en dirección a la puerta. Sabía que venía a hablar de Kula. – Quería conversar contigo chico, ¿Por favor?.-- K se levantó de mala gana para encender un cigarrillo en el balcón, mientras que Máxima entraba a la habitación. – Solo quería decir que me gusta esa nueva faceta de ti con esa dulce chica. – Prosiguió su amigo macizo. – Verás, te conozco de hace bastante tiempo como para apostar que la chica te atrae. Quizá no sea pasajero como podrás pensar seguramente. Creo que ya lo adivinaste. – Resaltó esas últimas palabras para que K lo mirara. – Estoy confundido Máxima – Confesó el moreno. – Ella es todo lo contrario a como soy, y si sabe de mi pasado no querrá verme nunca. – Prosiguió. – Es una chiquilla de la clase alta de la ciudad, que solamente busca saber que hay más allá de su círculo de amigos estúpidos. —Soltó frustrado el peli blanco. – Ella no es para mí, no tengo nada que ofrecerle – dijo. – Kula puede ser todo lo que tú digas, pero busca algo que no tendrá nunca en su círculo ni en su vida de niña rica como dices. – Expresó su amigo. – Ella quiere estar contigo, no hay nada de malo en eso. – Máxima sacó de la mesa de noche de K, otro cigarrillo para acompañarlo. – Verás mi querido amigo. – Acercándose al balcón para admirar la vista junto a K. – Kula es una chica de aquellas que no te topas todos los días. Aparte de ella, solo conozco a tu hermana, a quien seguiré hasta el fin del mundo porque la amo con el alma y no sería tan imbécil de dejarla ir para que se vaya con otro maldito suertudo aparte de mi. Por eso es que le pedí matrimonio. – K lo miró alzando una ceja. – A pesar de todo, ambos entendían lo que decía el otro. .

– Si quisiera escuchar porquerías mamonas hubiese ido contigo y Whip al cine para ver sus estúpidas películas romanticonas que tanto les gusta ver. – Máxima rió ante el comentario de su estimado amigo. – Más que darle una oportunidad a Kula, te la debes a ti camarada. – Le dijo Máxima apagando su cigarrillo para luego dirigirse fuera de la habitación de su amigo cerrando la puerta. K meditó mientras miraba la ciudad. – Me la debo. –

El día martes Kula asistió a las clases de patinaje, en donde sus aprendices la esperaban con ansias. La chica observaba cómo patinaban los pequeños. K, no quería abandonar sus pensamientos. Miraba en su celular la última hora de conexión. Nueve con veintitrés de la mañana. Luego miró la foto de perfil que tenía de su moto. Imaginó que había una de ellos dos en la imagen posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Al terminar la clase, se despidió de sus pequeños mientras sus padres los esperaban fuera de la pista de patinaje. Luego llamó un taxi, pensaba escribirle algo cuando iba camino a su casa. Quizá podía contarle cómo había sido su día y preguntarle por el suyo. Eso estaría bien.

El señor del taxi le anunció que habían llegado a destino. La chica pagó y le deseó las buenas noches al conductor. _– Buenas noches – _pensó. Subió en silencio y a paso rápido a su habitación, se puso su camisón blanco. Si lanzó sobre la cama debido al calor de la noche. Tomó su celular y escribió – Buenas noches K. – El mensaje había sido recibido y leído después de un rato. Pasaron unos instantes. Su celular tenía una nueva notificación. – _Buenas noches niña. _– La rubia durmió abrazando el teléfono durante toda la noche.

K partió en la motocicleta rumbo a su trabajo. Ya había entregado el _Corvette_ a su dueño. Tenía otros pendientes que no le ocuparían mayor tiempo durante la semana. Miró su celular, las quince con diecisiete. Escribió un mensaje pensando en ella. Quería verla. -- ¿A qué hora sales? – Kula tomó su celular que había vibrado por la notificación, miró la pantalla, sintió su corazón subir por su garganta. – _Salgo a las 18:40 ¿Por qué_? – Quiso saber. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. --_Pasaré por ti, mándame la dirección del Campus para llegar._ – Soltó un gritito de emoción. – _Te espero_. – Kula miró la hora, quedaban tres horas para verlo.

Cuando fue el cambio de hora. Se sentó cerca de una fuente en medio del patio para ordenar sus cuadernos en su mochila. Sintió una voz conocida y una mano por su cintura. – Hola hermosa. – Le dijo Shingo sentándose a su lado. – ¿Cómo estás Yabuki? – Era raro que ella lo llamara por su apellido. – ¿Tienes planes luego de esta clase? – Le preguntó con la intención de invitarla al cine. – La verdad sí, pasarán por mí cuando termine. – Le dijo levantándose para ir a su última clase. -- ¿Con Candy y Athena?– Dando por sentado que se trataban de sus amigas. – No, saldré con un chico que conocí. Nos vemos luego Shingo. – Se despidió saliendo en dirección al salón que le correspondía. Shingo se quedó mirándola desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes que habían en el patio. – Kula no es ella desde que conoció a ese busca pleitos. El lunes llegó tarde y discutió con mamá a causa de ese chico. – Le dijo Candy sentándose a su lado. Luego adhirió. – Creo que debemos hacer algo antes de que Kula salga lastimada. – Le dijo esas palabras para que el castaño comenzará a desconfiar de su hermana. – Me preocupa que Kula deje de ser ella por ese hombre ¿Sabes? – Confesó al chico. – ¡Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes del sujeto que sale con ella! – Le ordenó el Shingo a Candy. – Creo que debemos ir a otro lugar mas calmado, te contaré todo. Desde cómo lo conoció hasta ahora.—Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a una cafetería cerca de la universidad. Ahí le contó parte de su plan para separarlos y que él era esencial junto a ella para proteger a Kula. -- La aguardaré cuando salga de la clase.— Le aseguró Shingo; luego le dio un abrazo a Candy para despedirse y seguir con el plan, cuyas verdaderas intenciones ignoraba de la chica que parecía preocupada por los pasos de su hermana con su nuevo "novio".

Kula salió de clases, enseguida recibió un mensaje de K – _Estoy afuera. No tardes_. – Leyó el mensaje y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su _jeans_ negro. Iba a salir cuando Shingo apareció detrás de un pilar y la tomó del brazo. – ¡Kula! – La llamó. – Shingo, voy tarde. Me están esperando afuera. – Le dijo mirándolo con apuro. – Escucha Kula, no debes consentir a todo el mundo para hacer lo que te ordenen. – Le increpó apretando su delgado brazo. – Es justamente lo que estoy haciendo, no te debo explicaciones a ti. – Le espetó. – Además, creo que siempre he dejando en claro que lo nuestro es una amistad, y así pretendo que siga. – Le dijo duramente al castaño que la miraba de forma reprobatoria. --¡Kula, me preocupa que salgas herida! También soy hombre y me doy cuenta que quien te está esperando no quiere más que una cosa, y cuando la tenga se irá con otra! – Intentó acaparar al atención de la rubia, quien lo miró fríamente sin un ápice de emoción. Shingo sintió que eso último estuvo un poco fuera de lugar. Iba a disculparse cuando sintió que le sujetaban el hombro fuertemente. – _Lo que yo tenga con ella no debe ser tema de nadie más que de nosotros dos ¿No crees?_ – Shingo se dio vuelta tratando de deshacerse del agarre de K. – Seguiremos después Kula. – Le dijo Shingo. – No tengo nada que decirte Yabuki. – Sentenció ella. –Vamos. – Le dijo tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Cuando se alejaron de Shingo, quien los miraba desde la entrada del campus, tomó a Kula por la cintura y la besó de forma tan demandante mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos peinados al viento. – Gracias. – Dijo en voz baja la rubia. – Detesto que se entrometan en asuntos que no les corresponde, más si se trata de ti pequeña. Le dijo con voz ronca sin soltarla de la cintura. Kula soltó una risita acariciando el rostro del peli blanco devolviendo la americana a su dueño. – Te sienta bien mi chaqueta. – Le dijo. – Creo que podría acostumbrarme a ella, tiene tu aroma. – Le dijo de forma coqueta. --¿Dónde iremos ahora? – Preguntó la rubia. – Es una sorpresa – Respondió enigmático el moreno. Se subieron a su _Harley _ y partieron.

Llegaron a un mirador en donde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad de South Town. --¿Habías estado antes en éste lugar? – Le preguntó Kula mientras se deleitaba con la vista. – Algunas veces después de la muerte de mis padres. – Le confesó. – Después de lo que pasó venía a fumar y beber para no sentir que la pérdida podía más que mi mente. – Kula lamentó oír caquello. – Lo siento K. – Le expresó abrazándolo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Miraba sus bellos ojos magenta que parecían piedras preciosas cuando lo miraban. Esta vez Kula dio el primer paso y se acercó a besarlo. El sabor en la boca de ella era refrescante y la vez embriagador. El calor de sus cuerpos comenzó a manifestarse. – Nadie suele venir acá. – Le comentó. -- Sirve para despejar la mente mientras miras al vacío. – Agregó. Y volvió a besarla como si una eternidad los hubiese separado. Kula se sacó la chaqueta de K y la dejó en el asiento de la moto, mientras K besaba suavemente los hombros pálidos de la chica. – Maldita sea, eres jodidamente adictiva.-- Le confesó mientras la besaba. Así estuvieron durante el tiempo que le tomó caer a la noche, provocando la aparición de las luces que intentaban ahuyentar la oscuridad en la ciudad. El peli blanco cayó–en cuenta que se haría tarde para ella. --Te llevaré a tu casa. – Le dijo. – Sinceramente no quiero encontrarme a tu mamá con aspecto de matón para darme una paliza porque llegas tarde. – Kula reía imaginando el panorama que su hombre le decía. _Su hombre_. El que conoció y se atrevió a compartir toda una noche de pasión. El que la hizo suya. El que ocupaba sus pensamientos en todo momento.

K estacionó su motocicleta frente a la casa de la rubia cuando llegaron. La vio entumecida por el viento en contra a causa de la moto. La tocó, estaba fría. – Le colocó la chaqueta que le había dejado la vez anterior, y cubrió a su chica. Ella sintió sus mejillas arder por el gesto galante del moreno. – Gracias por preocuparte. Sé que no es tu costumbre hacer estas cosas, por eso valoro aún más tus atenciones. – Le anunció tiernamente. – No puedo dejar que mi chica se convierta en un copo de nieve en esta época.-- K la atrajo hacia él para besarla antes de despedirse. Ella le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, provocando un gemido ronco en el peli blanco. La estrechó aún más hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo los pechos que tanto le gustaba saborear en los momentos de intimidad. Podía sentir los pezones duros a través de la blusa blanca sin mangas de Kula. Movió su pelvis con la intención de que la rubia sintiera la dura erección que hacía presión en su jeans negro. Ella dejó escapar un leve suspiro acompañado de un suave gemido que no hizo más que descontrolar los impulsos carnales de ambos. Metió su mano dentro del pantalón de K, encontrándose con su miembro duro. K cerró los ojos emitiendo un pequeño gemido ronco. Bajó sus labios por el pálido cuello que se erizaba en respuesta a los besos húmedos que el peli blanco iba dejando. Con una de sus manos desabotonó la blusa abriéndose pasó hacia sus senos. Masajeó ambos hasta llegar con su boca a uno de ellos rozando suavemente su pezón. La chica aceleró el movimiento vertical de su mano que tenía sujetado el miembro de él. – Debemos detenernos. – Ronroneó el moreno en su oído. Ella no quería detenerse ante tal placer.

– Si sigues, te lo haré aquí mismo sin que me importe que tus vecinos y tu madre escuchen como te hago llegar al orgasmo. – La chica abrió sus ojos llenos de placer por lo que acababa de escuchar. Casi creyó correrse con tan sólo imaginarlo. Un poco decepcionada detuvo el movimiento de su mano en el pene erecto de K. -- Prefiero esperar para hacerlo en tu apartamento nuevamente. Sacó la mano del pantalón de K, le tomó la mano y metió hasta el final de su garganta el dedo del Moreno, quien la miraba extasiado. – Eso es jugar rudo pequeña. – Le confesó mordiéndose ambos labios al mirar lo que ella acababa de hacer. K, la besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca que apenas pudo atajar la chica con la suya. – Adiós nena. Cuida bien de mi chaqueta. Puede que te compense si la cuidas como la otra vez. – Le dijo con una voz seductora. Se subió a la moto nuevamente y partió a su apartamento. Kula suspiraba al verlo alejarse, se abrazó a su chaqueta oliendo su perfume, mezclado con el aroma del cigarrillo impregnado.

Las semanas transcurrieron de manera normal. Kula iba a sus clases y luego se dirigía a la pista de patinaje para enseñar algunos giros fáciles a los pequeños y que pudiesen aprender. Shingo la buscaba para conversar. Ella lo ignoraba. Con Candy era similar. En la casa cruzaban las palabras necesarias frente a Diana en la cena. Luego se dirigían cada una a su habitación. Su hermana debía comprender que K era ahora el chico con el que salía, y si no le daba una oportunidad, no habría nada más que decirse.

Hablaba con K cuando tenía descansos entre las clases y también por las noches. Habían acordado verse el fin de semana para pasarlo juntos, había pasado un mes prácticamente desde que se habían conocido. Su madre aún se mantenía un poco reacia con el tema, y lo evitaba. Para salir con K, tendría que pedir ayuda a su tía _Roxy. _Había mucha confianza entre ellas. Kula podía contarle todo sin esperar reproches por parte de ella. Es más, la alentaba a vivir la vida sin el yugo asfixiante de su madre y hermana. Pues, decía que la vida era una sola, por lo que no había tiempo de ser espectador, sino, el protagonista a tiempo completo para disfrutarla. Cuando le contó sobre K, y bajo qué circunstancias se habían conocido, _Roxy _no pudo evitar sentirse como una veinteañera con su sobrina, por lo que decidió ayudarla y cubrir su salida para quedar con el chico. – La condición es que debes presentarme al chico rudo, pequeña. – Le dijo con un guiño en el ojo. – Averigua si tiene un amigo para mí. – Le mencionaba a su sobrina entre risas mientras bebían refrescos en el centro comercial. Solían quedar en ese lugar para que Candy o Diana no se entrometieran en sus conversaciones. Así podían platicar tranquilas y sin interrupciones. – Está bien tía. – Decía entre risas la chica rubia. – Iré a tu casa el viernes, entonces K pasará a buscarme y podrás conocerlo. – Le explicó. – Entonces le preguntaré si tiene algún conocido que pueda presentarme. – Le dijo su tía riendo por aquello.

La tarde del viernes llegó y K se alistó para pasar a buscar a su chica. _– Es mi chica. –_ Pensó mientras dejaba caer el agua caliente para limpiar su cuerpo de los rastros de grasa en un motor que se encontraba reparando. Se subió a su _Harley _para ir a a su casa y recoger algunas cosas. Luego iría por Kula a la casa de su tía.


	7. Capítulo 7 Honeymoon

**Honeymoon**

K había llegado hasta la casa de la tía de Kula, cuando se bajó de la moto, la rubia corrió a saludarlo con un beso tan dulce y lento que todo pareció detenerse a su a alrededor. La tía Roxy los miraba enternecida. Su sobrina era feliz de nuevo. La muerte de su padre se había llevado gran parte de las emociones lindas que existían en la rubia. Pero ahora, parecían florecer nuevamente cuando estaba con él. -- ¿No me vas a presentar al chico que te roba el sueño pequeña? – Le preguntó pícaramente al verla tan acaramelada junto al joven. – Tía Roxy, él es K Dash. – Le dijo la rubia. – Siempre es un placer conocer chicos a puestos. – Bromeó la mujer. – Dime K, ¿Dónde iras con tu novia? – Ambos se miraron alzando sus cejas. Aún no eran novios. Por absurdo que eso sonara. K, nunca le había hecho "la pregunta" a Kula. Es más, no había reparado en ese pequeño detalle, pero que para cualquier mujer significaba bastante. – Tía, estamos saliendo, no somos novios aún. No queremos apresurar las cosas. – Le dijo Kula moviendo sus manos para salir del momento embarazoso en el que miraba al peli blanco notando que se removía apoyando en su moto tratando de pensar qué decir. -La tía Roxy se percató de la situación y se echó a reír. Kula río nerviosa y K trató de sonreír un poco para ocultar la vergüenza. – Bueno tía, respondiendo a tu pregunta acerca de dónde iremos. La hermana de K tiene la casa de sus padres en _Sound Beach_, por lo que estaremos con ellos el fin de semana y luego K vendrá a dejarme como lo acordamos, el Domingo por la tarde para que mamá no sospeche nada. – La mujer asintió cómplice de la mentira que su querida sobrina tramaba para escaparse con su novio. Aunque dijera que no lo eran. Ella ya pensaba que sí. – Cuídate muchacha. – Le dijo abrazando a la chica. – Tu también K. – También abrazó al Moreno, provocando que éste se sobresaltara por el gesto maternal de la tía. -- ¿Tienes todo mi niña? – Le preguntó mientras se subía a la moto. – Sí tía, llevó Bloqueador y mi traje de baño para ir a la playa, también mi cepillo. – Le dijo tranquilizándola. – ¿Llevas las pastillas? – Kula se colocó de mil colores. Cuando llevaban dos semanas saliendo con K, Kula le pidió a Athena y a su tía que le recomendaran un doctor con el cual ver los métodos de anticonceptivos para cuidarse al momento de tener relaciones con K. Su amiga a acompañó al médico y su tía le regaló la primera dosis. Así, Kula comenzó a cuidarse de no quedar embarazada de K. Su madre pondría el grito en el cielo si pasaba algo así.

Partieron en la moto, dejando a la tía Roxy atrás mientras alzaba su mano para despedirse de la pareja. --¿Por qué no le dijiste dónde íbamos realmente? – Le preguntó el chico. – Porque tengo confianza con ella, pero de igual manera me hubiese dado un pequeño sermón si le decía que estaríamos solos en una casa alquilada por el fin de semana. – Le aclaró la rubia besando su cuello mientras esperaban la luz verde para seguir su camino.

– Gatita, ya sabes lo que me pasa contigo en los semáforos si comienzas a besarme. – Le dijo con su tono ronco al oído que utilizaba cuando estaban solos. Ella río coqueta por la advertencia – Por eso me gustas K. Porque eres tremendamente honesto conmigo, hasta para decirme que me lo harás frente a todos sin que te importe que nos vean. . – Le dijo abrazándose más al moreno. K rió de lado y acarició la pierna descubierta por el _short _ de mezclilla que llevaba puesto la rubia.

Kula sentía el viento en su rostro mientras iba abrazada a K cuando iban en la moto. Llegaron a una gasolinera para rellenar el estanque, la chica fue por unos dulces para el camino, mientras K esperaba en la moto. Luego vio los cigarrillos que K solía fumar. – Deme esa cajetilla de cigarros también. – Le dijo al chico que la atendía. – No deberías fumar, eres demasiado linda para arruinar tu vida de esa manera. – Pronunció el chico con un tono galante. – Gracias, pero son para mí novio que está afuera esperándome en su motocicleta. – Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió donde el peli blanco la esperaba. El chico de la tienda la miraba alejarse pensando en la suerte que tenía el chico con cara de pocos amigos para conseguirse una preciosura como ella. – Ten. – Le pasó la cajetilla a K. Él miró la cajetilla. – No debiste haberte molestado. – Le dijo acercándose para besarla. – Sé que lograrás mantener tus impulsos por beber y fumar si yo puedo saciar esa necesidad por otros medios. – Le dijo casi ronroneando en su oído. – Lo que no podré hacer es mantener mis impulsos por tocarte mientras estés cerca de mí gatita. – Le dijo agarrando su culo mientras la besaba. La colocó en el asiento trasero de la moto, partiendo rumbo a su destino para descansar de la cotidianidad que los separaba en sus quehaceres ese fin de semana.

Llegaron a la casa de alquiler. Era una cabaña cómoda y pequeña tipo _loft,_ sin mayores lujos, cuya vista al bosque y la playa que había bajo la casa era sensacional. La señora _Belanger, _era la dueña de la cabaña quien los esperaba con una sonrisa amena que les daba la bienvenida al lugar. – Buenas noches señor Dash y señorita Diamond. – Dijo suavemente la mujer. -- Aquí tienen las llaves, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamar a mi numero de teléfono que dejé anotado en la nevera. – Les dijo amablemente para luego despedirse. – Espero sea una grata experiencia el estar acá. La habitación principal se encuentra en el segundo piso junto al baño. La cocina y el living-comedor se encuentran en el primer piso. – Les dijo la señora que se retiró del lugar para dejar que la pareja terminará de acomodarse. – Es hermosa K. – Le dijo la rubia admirando todo y recorriendo la cabaña como si se tratase de un cachorro que recién conoce el lugar donde vivirá. K la miraba a través de sus lentes. – Kula cálmate, pareces un cachorro dando vueltas en la cabaña. – Kula se devolvió hacia él corriendo para abalanzarse sobre él, de manera que él peli blanco retrocedió unos pasos para atajar a la rubia que venía a toda velocidad. – Estoy feliz porque estaremos solo nosotros estos días para disfrutar lo que no hemos podido hacer en South Town. – Quiero recordar que vine aquí como uno de los días mas felices de mi vida _tigre. – _Le decía la rubia con ese apodo solamente cuando estaban solos en la intimidad de sus cuerpos desnudos. Antes de que K hiciese algo que provocará que se quedarán encerrados todo el fin de semana, Kula se le adelantó. – Creo que iré a refrescarme al baño, luego quisiera ir a caminar descalza a la playa. – Le dijo soltándose del agarre de K. -- ¿Qué tienen las mujeres con caminar de noche por la playa?- Pensaba mientras la veía subir con sus cosas al baño. Será mejor que me cambie a algo más fresco y cómodo para ir donde quiera Kula. – pensó. Así que se sacó la chaqueta de cuero. Se colocó una polera sin mangas, y unos unas bermudas verde oliva que nunca solía usar y que eran obsequio de su hermana, aunque este era un buen momento.

Hacía calor aún, no le molestaba sentir la brisa nocturna caminando con Kula. Cuando la chica salió del baño, K sintió que sus ojos se le salían detrás de los lentes. Kula era una chica linda, y ya había reparado en que ella se robaba las miradas cuando entraba a un lugar. Esta vez no sería la excepción. Kula se había puesto un vestido _Strapless_ blanco y corto ligeramente entallado, dejando entrever su esbelta figura a través de la tela traslúcida del vestido. Miró sus piernas largas y blancas que competían a su vez con el color de su vestido. Levantó la mirada mientras Kula se volteaba para aprovechar de ver su culo; ese que a K tanto le gustaba besar y tocar cuando estaban solos. -- ¿Qué te parece amor? – Le dijo al chico que la miraba tras las gafas. Si no fuera por ellas, hubiese visto la rubia la mirada descarada que tenía de un depredador que observa su presa antes de lanzarse a devorarla. K la miró con el semblante serio. – Tendré que trenzarme a golpes con los imbéciles para que quiten sus odiosos ojos de mi novia en la playa. -- Se sentía fastidiado de tan solo imaginarlo. Pero luego reparó en la mirada que tenía la chica sobre él. Kula estaba con sus orbes como platos por como la había llamado K. "_Su novia". _– ¿Acabas de notar cómo me llamaste? – Le preguntó ella tratando de ver algún tono de broma evidente en el peli blanco. Pero él no bromeaba. – Kula, creí que dabas por sentado que lo eras.—Prosiguió al ver que la chica no daba crédito a lo que oía. – Cuando te dije esa vez en el parque que _eras mía, _no estaba hablando de ti como una propiedad, sino como mi novia. – Kula se puso a saltar hasta que cayeron juntos a la cama de su habitación besándolo como nunca. – ¡Puedo gritar al mundo que el indomable de K Dash es mi novio! – Se escuchó en toda la cabaña. – Kula basta, llegará la señora _Belanger _ a ver qué sucede. – Le dijo un poco avergonzado. – Entonces le diré que eres mi novio y que nada nos podrá separar. – Le mencionó emocionada. K sonrió por primera vez mostrando plenamente su dentadura. – Vamos gatita. No querrás perderte de noche en el bosque y encontrarte un tigre que te devore. – Le dijo seductoramente a la chica. Kula se levantó de la cama. – Puede que sí lo desee. Pero antes, deberías hacer eso más seguido. Sonreír. – Le dijo inclinando su cabeza para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas de niña enamorada. . K volvió a reír observando a la rubia que lo miraba expectante. – Vamos, tú querías ir a la playa para caminar a la luz de luna como en las películas ¿No es así? – Le recordó K. – Es cierto amor. Quiero que mi primera vez caminando de noche en la playa sea en tu compañía.—Le dijo entrelazando sus pálidos dedos con los del moreno – Será la primera vez de ambos entonces. – Confesó el peli blanco.

Cuando bajaron a la playa atravesando el bosque que conectaba por el sendero, habían algunos grupos de jóvenes que se encontraban alrededor de una fogata escuchando a quienes tocaban melodías con sus guitarras cantando animados una que otra canción de moda. Se escuchaba "_West Coast" _ de _Lana del Rey _en un grupo cuyas parejas parecían sentir el calor del momento mediante los besos que se daban. Kula era fan de ésta artista. Por lo que tarareaba una de sus estrofas cuando iba de la mano junto a K.

You push it hard, I pull away I'm feeling hot and on fire I guess that no one ever really Made me feel that much higher Te deseo cariño, boy it's you I desire Your love, your love, my love

\-- ¿Qué música te gusta? – Le preguntó a su acompañante. – Prefiero el buen _riff _de una guitarra en el _Rock_ o _el Metal_ en general. No soy fan de la música de ahora y detesto las cosas relacionadas con el romance. – Explicaba el peli blanco. – Veo que a ti sí te gusta laque basura que está de moda. – Le hizo la observación a la rubia. – Me gusta el _New wave, _pero no me cierro a escuchar intérpretes nuevos. – Expresó Kula. – Además, me gusta colocar atención a las letras de las canciones junto a la melodía que las acompaña. – Siguió. – Así busco qué canciones puedo interpretar mientras patino en el hielo. Es una forma de inspiración que he aprendido con el paso de los años luego de la muerte de mi padre. Me enseñó que la música no debe discriminarse por su género o estilo, si tiene un mensaje, debemos escucharlo. -- K la oía mientras las olas reventaban tenues en sus tobillos. -- ¿Y tú, cómo sobrellevaste la muerte de tus padres? – K se sintió un poco incómodo con la pregunta. Pensó qué responder: si le mentía, en algún momento lo iba a saber por terceros y se enfadaría con él. Pero si le contaba la verdad… no sabría como reaccionaría. Eso lo inquietó. – Si es difícil para ti contarme lo que viviste, puedo esperar a que estés listo para hacerlo. – Lo tranquilizó la rubia mirándolo dulcemente tan solo como ella sabía hacerlo. Ella podía calmar su ira con tan sólo mirarlo. Se sentía a su merced.

\--Luego de que mis padres murieron en el accidente – dijo de pronto – sentí un odio incontrolable por el hijo de perra que había sido absuelto en el juicio, por lo que decidí hacer justicia con mis propias manos. Cuando lo encontré, no pude contener la ira que sentía y me abalancé sobre él, golpeándolo hasta que quedó inconsciente en el suelo. Luego llegó la policía y fui enviado a la correccional de menores. Salí con libertad bajo fianza y debía asistir al psiquiatra para que pudiese controlar mis problemas de ira. A pesar de que había hecho justicia según mi punto de vista, no sentía la calma que pensé que iba a lograr después de eso. Comencé a beber a los diecisiete y a fumar compulsivamente, me enfrascaba en pleitos callejeros cuando deambulaba borracho por las calles de noche, por lo que terminé nuevamente en la cárcel años después. Máxima pagó mi última fianza. Solo le causé problemas a Whip. – Se oía como un lamento su ronca voz. – Cuando la vi llorar desconsoladamente por mi causa. Decidí irme de la casa de mis padres. Fue así que Máxima consiguió el apartamento que vivimos ahora gracias a sus contactos por la empresa en la que trabaja. Me ayudó a conseguir empleo con el viejo _Heidern_ quien puso a prueba mis conocimientos en la mecánica arreglando la _Harley Dadvison_ que conduzco ahora. Le dije que quería quedarme con la moto, una vez que la arreglara. Él aceptó, más la mitad de mi primer salario. – Kula se encontraba inmersa mientras escuchaba la historia de su novio. Un largo silencio vino a continuación mientras caminaban por la orilla de la playa. – Entiendo si quieres que esto acabe Kula. – Expresó el moreno. – No soy un tipo con un pasado tranquilo. Quizá tú hermana y tu madre tienen razón conmigo gatita. Y yo no sea digno de ti y mucho menos un novio ejemplar. – Siguió. – Puedo descontrolarme si no tomo la medicina. Y puedo lastimarte. – Dijo finalmente. Kula seguía en silencio, luego detuvo su andar y lo miró. – K, si estoy contigo no es exactamente porque busco meterme en problemas para demostrar al mundo que soy una mujer. – dijo de pronto. – Tú eres como nadie en el mundo que haya conocido, eres único, tu pasado es importante, pero no define quien eres ahora. Cuando estás conmigo no siento que quieras lastimarme. – Tomó su mano derecha y acarició su rostro con la otra. – Tu me gustas demasiado. Has despertado emociones que creía muertas en mi, luego de que mi padre muriera. Me has devuelto a la vida. Y si piensas que te dejaré luego de que me hayas abierto tu corazón, creo que no me conoces aún porque no lo pienso hacer a menos que me quieras lejos de ti. – Le dijo con el tono más tierno que pudo escuchar de ella. K la levantó de la arena y la besó tratando de demostrar con sus actos lo que sentía por ella. ¡Vaya que le costó confesar su pasado! Pero con esto, se dio cuenta de que la relación que ellos tenían era algo que no tendría con nadie más. Fue tanto lo que sus cuerpos clamaban por el otro, que sintieron fundirse en una sola imagen cuya luna era testigo del amor que comenzaba a aflorar entre ellos. Nadie en el mundo podría siquiera pensar en la intensidad del fuego que los consumía por su necesidad de estar juntos. K la recostó suavemente en la arena, mientras las olas hacían de suaves sábanas que los cubrían a momentos. Acariciaba sus muslos y besaba sus redondos pechos mientras Kula sujetaba sus piernas con fuerza en la espalda de K. Se habían empapado no sólo del agua salada, sino de la pasión que los consumía. Era tanto el fuego que había en ellos, que ni siquiera las frías olas del mar podían calmar lo que sentían. Se entregaron completamente, cuando K subió el vestido de Kula e hizo a un lado su braga para penetrarla con la erección que tenía desesperadamente por ella. Solo por ella. Kula gimió fuerte, el sonido de las olas acallaba sus voz. Nadie se encontraban en ese lado de la playa. Solo estaban ellos, las estrellas que parecían titilar al son de sus movimientos que demandaban urgencia por sentirse unidos al otro. K rugía ronco y fuerte mientras se entregaba en cuerpo y alma con la persona que estuvo esperando años a que llegara y nunca supo que su corazón anhelaba. Las embestidas del chico buscaban demostrar todo lo que sentía con el momento. Ella lo sabía. Estaban haciendo el amor.

Cuando Kula llegó al punto culmine de su éxtasis. K sintió que se derretía dentro de ella. El líquido caliente una vez más invadió su interior hasta llenar por completo su vagina mientras se contraía con los espasmos del orgasmo. Cuando la besó, sus labios sabían a fresas y sal. Era un sabor único y exquisito. K escuchaba el corazón acelerado de la chica, era una dulce melodía que sobresaltaba ligeramente sus pechos. Kula miraba el cielo estrellado mientras acariciaba la espalda de K.

El peli blanco finalmente se separó de le chica quitándose de encima, para observar si alguien había presenciado el acto, pero no. Estaban solos. Le ayudó a levantarse mientras ella sacudía los excesos de arena en algunas partes de su cuerpo. – Creo que debemos volver para darnos una ducha. – le sugirió la chica sonriéndole.

Emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la cabaña. Iban caminando por el sendero del bosque cuando K la detuvo con su mano, y la besó. – Eres solo mía, y pretendo que siga siendo así por un largo tiempo. – Le dijo. – No me iré a ningún lado amor, si es lo que te preocupa. Estaré siempre para ti – Susurró devolviéndole suavemente el beso.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, se ducharon y luego se fueron a la cama. Kula quedó profundamente dormida mientras K acariciaba sus cabellos. Se levantó para fumar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que le había comprado Kula. Miraba su cuerpo iluminado por las luces nocturnas en el cielo mientras probaba bocanadas de humo. – Te has vuelto mi mejor medicina – dijo. -- Luego se fue a dormir junto a la rubia, quien gimió suavemente como una gata buscando arrimarse a su dueño.

El sol daba sus primeros rayos anunciando un nuevo día a la pareja. Esta vez, Kula se encontraba de pie ya en la cocina. El peli blanco sintió un aroma delicioso que venía desde la planta baja de la cabaña. Se sentó sobre la cama tratando de ahuyentar el sueño que lo invadía, pero el hambre y la curiosidad podía más. Se colocó unas bermudas negras que había traído de repuesto, debido a que las otras aún se encontraban mojadas por lo que había hecho en la playa. Bostezaba mientras bajaba las escaleras cuando se encontró con la imagen de una rubia moviéndose sensualmente al compás de la canción que sonaba anoche en la fogata que tocaban unos chicos en la playa, con una de las playeras que había sacado del bolso de K, que le quedaba ceñida a su cuerpo. La imagen de la chica cocinando y meneando su cuerpo de esa manera despertó otro tipo de apetito. Kula se percató que el moreno la miraba. --¡Oh! Buenos días amor, fui temprano a comprar cosas para el desayuno. Estoy cocinando un _Beef jerky _para ti. Me di cuenta cómo lo disfrutabas cuando conocí a Whip y Máxima la primera vez que estuvimos juntos en tu apartamento. – Colocó el plato en la mesa que había en la cocina. – K se levantó de la silla que se encontraba frente a ella. La besó fogosamente y la levantó para dejarla en la mesa. – Esa playera mía que llevas te queda pintada al cuerpo. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a verte así más seguido. – Le dijo con su usual voz ronca. Luego de eso, la besó otra vez y le quitó la playera que llevaba para dejarla solamente con una diminuta braga blanca que la hacía ver maravillosamente deliciosa ante sus ojos. – Creo que comenzaré mi desayuno por aquí. – Le dijo saboreando uno de sus pechos. Kula dejó su cabeza caer junto a sus cabellos rubios en su espalda. La tomó del culo para acercarla a su entrepierna. Era exquisita la forma en que ella gemía producto del placer que le brindaba de cada lamida a sus pechos. Se bajó las bermudas para dejar su miembro erecto y la penetró sin más. Kula gemía tan fuerte por las embestidas del peli blanco, que se podían escuchar en toda la cabaña. – Si gritas tan fuerte vendrá la dueña y verá que te estoy follando en la mesa de su cocina. – Le dijo entre los gemidos roncos. Kula pareció disfrutar de la imagen porque comenzó a gemir más fuerte con las penetraciones rápidas y duras de K. Por lo que él tuvo que acallarla con besos cuya lengua parecía querer penetrar de la misma manera que su pene. – ¡Me voy a correr encima de tu desayuno K! – No pudiendo contener el orgasmo, lo dejó salir al mismo tiempo de K se iba también aferrándose a su cuerpo. La rubia se sintió liberada de la sensación de explotar, dejando sus residuos en los bellos púbicos del peli blanco. El semen de K chorreaba entre las piernas de su chica mientras salían los excesos desde su vagina. Cuando se atenuaron sus cuerpos a la respiración normal, se miraron a los ojos. K adoraba mirar los magenta de Kula. Era como perderse a través de los atardeceres de invierno. Kula miraba los azules de K, creía ver una llamarada que los encendía cada vez que la miraba. Unieron sus labios una vez más, pero ésta vez de manera suave y sensual. K tomó a Kula por su culo nuevamente para llevarla al baño. Se metieron ambos a la ducha. – Está muy caliente. – Dijo en seguida la rubia al notar el inmediato vapor que emanaba del agua. – Creí que no te molestaba mi forma de demostrarte que eres mía. – Le dijo presumiendo lo que habían hecho. – No, tontito, adoro que tu seas así, pero el agua me gusta fría en realidad. – K niveló el agua hasta el punto de que quedara más tibia que fría. – ¿Así? – Quiso saber el peli blanco. Kula giró completamente la manilla del agua helada para que saliera tal y como le gustaba, totalmente fría. – ¡AAAAAGHH! – Gritó K en respuesta a lo helada que corría el agua en la ducha. – Ahora sí está bien para mí. – Dijo Kula sonriendo por la reacción que tenía el chico intentando escapar como un gato que lo intentan bañar escapando del agua fría. -- ¡Mierda Kula eso está como un hielo! – Le dijo K desde un rincón de la ducha, tratando de que no le llegarán las gotas frías.

Terminaron de bañarse, luego de una breve discusión por la temperatura del agua. – De haber sabido que despertaría y no te aguantarías, me hubiese quedado contigo para saciar _ese_ _apetito_. – dijo ella recordando que el desayuno que le había preparado estaría frío por aquel _percance. _– No importa gatita, encenderé la cocina y lo calentaré de nuevo. _Tú me abres el apetito. _– Le dijo sonriendo de medio lado. -- ¿Qué comerás tú? – Le preguntó mientras veía sólo su plato en la mesa. – La verdad es que se me antoja algo dulce, no suelo comer cosas saladas. Qué puedo decir, amo los dulces. – Le dijo buscando en la bolsa que había encima de la mesa. Sacó unos _waffles de _preparación instantánea y los metió al microondas. Se sentó a su lado para acompañarlo.-- ¿Sabes? Podríamos bajar a la playa para tomar un poco de sol. Creo que la universidad y el estar contigo el apartamento me han vuelto más pálida. – Se dijo mirando sus brazos y piernas. – Detesto ir a la playa y ver a toda esa gente estúpida corriendo en la playa con sus jueguitos ruidosos y chillando porque el agua está fría. – Luego calló por las últimas palabras, recordó que él también lo había hecho en la ducha porque Kula había dejado el agua fría correr en su cuerpo. – Pero si quieres, podemos estar un rato, luego podemos almorzar en algún lugar que te agrade.—Le sugirió K. -- Me gusta la idea. – Le dijo la rubia. – Me siento como si fuera una pequeña luna de miel. Tú y yo solamente, haciendo el amor donde nos pillen las ganas. La verdad, me encanta. —Le dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. K no dijo nada. _– Luna de miel – pensó. _Por alguna razón no le molestaba la idea a futuro. Si iba a ser así de tranquila la vida junto a ella, entonces no detestaría que en un futuro lejano eso pudiese suceder. Bien lejano eso sí. – Rió. -- ¿Dije algo gracioso amor? Le preguntó la rubia mirándolo. – Nada, vamos a la playa para que no digan que te tengo encerrada solamente para cogerte rico gatita. – Le dijo mientras llevaba los trastos sucios para lavarlos. Sí, lavarlos. Algo que él rudo y haragán de K, nunca hubiese hecho por alguien, ni aunque fuera de vida o muerte. Realmente estaba cambiando a causa de Kula. La nena que llegó al bar por obra del destino y que lograría dar un vuelco a su vida.


	8. Capítulo 8 Yes To Heaven

**Capítulo VIII**

**Yes to Heaven **

Había un sol tremendo en _South Beach, _las personas se bañaban, algunos jugaban _voleibol _de playa, otras personas simplemente se encontraban tomando sol. K miraba un poco fastidiado el panorama. No encontraba nada de malo quedarse en la cabaña que habían alquilado, pero Kula quería salir. Por _ella _ tenía que aguantar estar en un lugar que no era de su agrado. Tenía que llevar el bolso, con las toallas, algunos refrescos que habían pasado a comprar y la sombrilla que se encontraba en la cabaña a disposición de ellos. Kula caminaba agarrada de su brazo mientras sonreía contenta por estar ahí. – Sé que no querías venir, pero gracias por hacer un esfuerzo. – Le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. K la miró, luego la sujetó de la cintura de forma posesiva. Kula se veía despampanante con su diminuto _bikini_ celeste cubierto por un blusón blanco abierto, que permitía observar toda su magnífica figura esbelta, pero bien proporcionada, su abdomen plano, sus piernas firmes y elegantes al caminar, que no dejaban indiferente a nadie. K sentía hervir la sangre cuando veía cómo la miraban. Quería asesinarlos a golpes para que dejaran de hacerlo. Una de las cosas que tenía que aguantar de salir con una chica tan bonita como lo era Kula, era la horda de imbéciles babosos que dejaba a su paso cuando caminaban por algún lugar, y qué decir ahora que andaba de esa forma. – ¿Pasa algo? – Kula lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. – Te noto un poco tenso. – Le dijo. – Simplemente detesto a todos los idiotas que te miran. No me importaría trenzarme a golpes con todos a la vez con tal de que no te miren. – Le decía con un tono bastante enojado. Kula rió ante semejante revelación. – No es necesario que lo hagas, ellos no son importantes, de todas las personas que hay en South Beach, estoy contigo _tigre. _– Le mencionó coqueta. – Lo sé, pero es odiosa la forma en cómo te miran. – expresó un poco frustrado. Ella le indicó un sitio no muy alejado de donde estaban para que dejara de pensar en los demás. – Creo que este es un buen lugar para dejar nuestras cosas sin que nadie nos moleste. – Le dijo la rubia mirando el lugar. Estaba cerca del agua, pero no lo suficiente como para que los alcanzarán las olas. K enterraba la sombrilla en la arena, Kula dejó su bolso para tender las toallas. Se colocó su protector solar en su cuerpo. – K ¿Me colocas protector en la espalda? – Le preguntó. La chica se recostó en su toalla y se desató el nudo de la parte de arriba del bikini. Tenía una espalda muy suave. K tomó el protector solar y le colocó un poco en la espalda. Le daba suaves masajes con los que provocaba leves gemidos en la rubia. – Kula, deja de gemir, estás provocando cosas que no podré disimular. – Le dijo advirtiendo lo que estaba sucediendo en su pantalón. Kula se volvió a anudar el bikini y lo besó. – Creo que debes acompañarme al agua para que se te pase cariño. – Le dijo mientras se dirigía a las olas. Probó el agua y dio pequeños saltitos por lo fría, pero se notaba que le encantaba así. Lo había notado en la ducha. Pensaba K, mientras observaba que se divertía como una niña pequeña que por primera vez conoce la playa; jugaba con las olas a saltarlas. -- ¡Ven, está deliciosa! – Lo llamaba desde el agua. El moreno se encontraba tendido en la toalla bajo la sombrilla fumando un cigarrillo que había encendido. Debía admitir que la caminata lo había hecho sudar un poco, por lo que se levantó y fue con ella. Se sacó la camisa negra manga corta que dejaba ver su abdomen marcado. Apagó el cigarrillo y se metió de a poco al agua. – Mierda, está helada – dijo. – Debes meterte de un chapuzón para acostumbrarte a la temperatura. – Le dijo Kula. K pareció rechazar la idea. Ella se dio cuenta y comenzó a tirarle agua. -- ¡Así que quieres jugar sucio niña! – le dijo aparentando enojo, por lo que la tomó en sus brazos y la sumergió en el agua. Kula dio un grito entre la risa y la sorpresa por la maniobra de venganza de su novio. Ambos jugaban en el agua como un par de niños pequeños.

Luegode un rato, se sintieron cansados y se tendieron en sus toallas. – Creo que estar en el agua me ha abierto el apetito. – Le dijo la rubia. – Vamos a buscar un lugar para almorzar. Hay unos restaurantes cerca a los que podríamos ir. – Le sugirió Kula. Así que, recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron a buscar un lugar para almorzar.

Entraron a uno bastante llamativo. Tenía adornos de criaturas marinas y redes de pesca en la entrada. Había una que otra pareja. Así que no iba ser tanto la espera cuando pidieran su orden. Cuando se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba vista a la playa, se acercó una mujer alta, con cabello blanco y corto, similar al del moreno. Tenía un delantal muy ajustado a su cuerpo y una mini que, los hombres que se encontraban ahí, trataban de mirar de forma lasciva sin que sus parejas se dieran cuenta. Era bastante guapa. Tenía la belleza de una mujer madura. – Hola guapo, ¿Qué van a pedir tú y tú hermanita?- Kula, al ver que ella tenía la intención de tocarlo, sintió como le hervía la sangre ahora a ella. La muy perra intentaba seducir a K. Luego lo miró, se encontraba leyendo el menú, ni siquiera la había visto como los otros chicos con cara de babosos que no les importaba estar ahí mismo con su novia con tal de mirar a la prostituta que hacía de mesera. Iba a decir algo para dejarla en su lugar, cuando K se le adelantó. – Quiero un _Texas Barbecue Brisket. –_ dijo el peli blanco_. _– ¿Y tú que vas a querer amor? – Dijo el moreno tomando su mano, provocando que Kula y la mesera abrieran los ojos como huevos fritos. – Yo… yo quiero un helado de fresa con chips de chocolate y salsa de frambuesa. – Cerró su menú para pasárselo a la mesera. -- ¿Desean algo para beber? – Preguntó esta vez con un tono más frío. – Quiero una cerveza. – dijo K. – Y yo un jugo de durazno muy helado por favor. – La mujer se dio media vuelta sin más para entregar el pedido en la cocina. Kula miró a K. – Eres el mejor _tigre. – _celebró la rubia. – Detesto ese tipo de personas que usurpan mi espacio personal como si nada. No hay cosa que desprecie más, que alguien que no me conoce se quiera pasar de listo, esa hombre o mujer. – Dijo con repudio. Kula se sorprendió por cómo había elegido contenerse en la playa cuando los chicos la miraban, y ahora cuando la mujer trató de provocarlos. Sin duda, desde el chico imán de pleitos callejeros hasta ahora, en un poco más de un mes, había tenido un gran cambio. Se sintió feliz de ser la causante de tal giro en él. -- ¿Por qué me miras así? – la sacó de sus pensamientos. Optó por omitir lo que pensaba, quizá podía sentirse incómodo con lo que ella había observado. Había cambiado, aunque el mal carácter era algo propio de él. – Te miraba porque, a pesar de lo que dijo esa mujer. Tiene razón en algo. – K la miraba intrigado. – Eres bastante guapo. –- Le dijo con sonriendo de forma coqueta. El peli blanco desvió su mirada a la ventana tratando de ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía. En años anteriores, las chicas se le acercaban insinuando sus intenciones. No había cortejo alguno, solo sexo detrás de un callejón oscuro cuando estaba muy borracho, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran de él. -- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Le dijo sin mirarla. – Eres el chico más lindo que he conocido. Rudo, pero atento conmigo. Además, súper atractivo y todo un _Tigre en la cama. _. – guiñó su ojo izquierdo color magenta. K volvió a sonreír por los halagos de la chica. – Sabes ponerme en aprietos _niña. _.

La mujer dejó el pedido correspondiente a cada uno, esta vez no dijo nada, no tocó a nadie y menos miró a K. Cuando K observó el helado de la chica, y luego su gran plato, entonces le dijo: -- Deberías comer comida real, no dulces. Si vamos a estar juntos debes alimentarte mejor.– Kula disfrutaba feliz su helado. – No es que no me guste la comida, pero es que hace tanto calor que mi cuerpo me pide cosas heladas. Son mis favoritas; así como a ti te gustan las carnes picantes y calientes. A mi me fascinan los helados y dulces. – Le explicó. – Eres una niña caprichosa. – Le mencionó. – Caprichosa y todo te gusto igual. – Mencionó provocando la mirada azul del moreno. – Y ya que soy una niña caprichosa, quiero que me acompañes a ir de compras cuando terminemos de comer. – Eso nunca Kula. Me quedaré en la cabaña mientras vas tú. – Le dijo sin rodeos. – Muy bien, pero puede que haya chicos que no dejen de mirarme por lo sola que estaré, y no dudarán en acercarse para seducirme y pedirme que me vaya con ellos. – Le dijo con su cara inocente mientras saboreaba las últimas cucharadas de su helado. K sintió arder su pecho pensando en el imbécil que quisiera acercarse a su chica. – No voy a dejar que ningún estúpido baboso piense que puede tenerte porque andas sola. Ni modo, no me dejas alternativa. – Dijo finalmente resignado. – Pero no esperes que esté de buen humor por acompañarte. Es más, tendrás que compensarme después. -- Kula chilló de alegría y se levantó de la mesa para abrazarlo. Las clientes miraban entretenidos a esos dos. Sin embargo, la mesera los miraba hastiada. – Aquí está la cuenta. – K dejó el dinero y se fue con la rubia para acompañarla. La mesera vio que no le habían dejado propina. – Imbéciles. – Espetó, agarró el dinero y lo dejó en la caja.

Habían ingresado a una tienda de ropa, K esperaba sentado fuera de los vestíbulos esperando que Kula se probará los quince vestidos que había sacado. Ya se estaba impacientando cuando las cortinas se abrieron e hizo acto de aparición la rubia con una de las tantas prendas que había elegido para probarse, dentro de las cuales, K ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que la chica escogía. --¿Qué te parece?– Le preguntó al peli blanco. Lucía un vestido negro de tela satinada con cierre frontal, que resaltaba su bella figura. K la miró a través de sus lentes. Pero hubo un detalle que no lo dejó indiferente en el pecho de ella, el escote con forma de corazón que dejaba ver sus pechos casi en toda su magnitud, salvo sus pezones. Sin duda hacían ver a Kula una _femme fatale_. – Se ve… bien – trataba de articular una oración para que no le se notará lo incómodo que se sentía entre sus pantalones que comenzaban a sentirse ajustados, por lo que carraspeaba mirando en otra dirección fingiendo prisa por salir del lugar. – ¿Ya terminamos?—Dijo el moreno tratando de evitar que se notará su _incidente_ por lo que se cruzó de piernas para ocultarlo. Pero Kula no lo entendió de esa manera, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de la reacción de su novio.

– Pensé que éste te iba a gustar más que los demás. – Dijo apenada.

– No es… que se te vea mal. Si no que… me siento incómodo en una tienda de mujeres. Nunca he acompañado a ninguna mujer y me siento observado. – Le aclaró al ver que su chica lo miraba triste por la poca demostración en cuanto a la elección de su prenda.

Kula pareció comprender las miradas esquivas y el constante cambio de posiciones en su mismo asiento mientras la esperaba. – Sí me acompañas a una última tienda que deseo visitar, te prometo que te compensaré _tigre. _– Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él hasta quedar solamente sus pechos delante de sus ojos que, con clara intención pensaba utilizar el arma que tenía ahora. K, al ver que Kula había propuesto un panorama interesante a sus ojos, se sacó sus lentes rojos para obtener un mejor acercamiento a tan maravillosa vista. Se fijó que nadie los estuviese mirando y le dio una lamida a cada pecho de la rubia, provocando que ella diera un sobresalto por aquello y un pequeño grito que rápidamente ahogó K con un beso encendido. – Te acompañaré donde quieras, siempre y cuando lleves ese vestido en nuestra última noche acá. – Le dijo de manera insinuada. – Lo haré si tú te compras algo también para esta noche. – Le recordó.

\-- Debemos hacer algo especial hoy al anochecer. Como una primera cita. – Le mencionó emocionada.

– Siempre y cuando lleves algo con lo que pueda rasgar con mis dientes bajo ese vestido gatita. – Propuso nuevamente.

–- Es un trato. – Le extendió la mano para dar fe de que habían cerrado _un buen negocio._

Llegó el atardecer del sábado y K había salido a caminar por los bares que se encontraban cerca de la playa. El ambiente se veía animado, la gente bebía alegre junto a sus parejas y amigos. Decidió pasar por un trago antes de volver a casa. Kula le había pedido que se ausentara por unas horas mientras ella preparaba una _sorpresa _para ambos. K no tuvo mucho que protestar cuando Kula lo empujaba suavemente hacia la puerta. De igual manera salía en South Town cuando deseaba aclarar su cabeza. Cosa que hacía bastante cuando su _gatita _se colaba de la nada en sus pensamientos e insistía en conquistarlo durante las primeras semanas.

Entró a un bar en donde sonaba la canción _Waht Love can be de The Kingdom Come_, interpretaba por una banda local en medio del recinto. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky. El barman no demoró en llevarle su pedido. Sacó de su cajetilla un cigarrillo para encenderlo. Las letras de la canción no le eran indiferentes. Pensó una vez más en Kula. Un mes que salían, su primera relación estable. No cabía duda de que Kula había hecho algo inexplicable con él desde el principio. Era como si una fuerza extraña le hubiese dominado sus cavilaciones más profundas durante esa noche en el bar cuando conoció a la rubia y a su hermana, quien nunca ocultó los celos que tenía de Kula y la animadversión por él, quien obviamente no podía interesarle menos. Pero en la rubia, se había fijado desde que pisó el bar aquella noche; no podía negar lo atractiva que era, a decir verdad siempre, era guapa. Tenía esa belleza angelical cuya inocencia enamoraba hasta al mismo demonio. Debía admitir que también le agradaba como era, incluso con él_. _Recordarla lo hacía_ sentir bien, _su corazón se aceleraba cuando la tenía tan cerca y… _– Mierda, ¿Me estaré enamorando? – _Ese pensamiento abrupto lo alarmó un poco.

_Now that you've come and set me free Now that I know what love can be All that I want is you with me That's all I want_

_You allow me to be what I want to be Thanks for helping me I feel like a bright shining star For only you to see, for only you to see_

Pidió otro vaso de whisky, no sabía lo que era sentir o demostrar amor. Desde pequeño y hasta la muerte de sus padres, había sido una persona reservada e introvertida con sus sentimientos. Jugaba con su hermana y a veces con otros niños a las luchas, pero con las niñas siempre mantuvo distancias. Las consideraba ruidosas y molestas, siempre andaban colgadas de los brazos de otros chicos y estos se transformaban en unos estúpidos no pensantes cuando alguna chica se les acercaba. Luego de que sus padres murieron, no veía otra cosa en las chicas que un recipiente en el cual descargar tensiones sexuales. Pero en Kula había sido extraño, el destino se había encargado de tenderle una trampa con la rubia. Sucumbió a los encantos de esa niña, podría decirse. Eso lo volvía loco, ella calmaba la ira que sentía, la ansiedad de aliviar el dolor y el luto que no pudo atenuar por buscar venganza.

Despertó de sus reflexiones cuando aplaudían a los intérpretes musicales. Miró la hora en su celular, era la hora de volver a la cabaña. Sin duda la vida había sabido devolverle en cierto modo la tranquilidad que tenía antes de la muerte de sus padres. Un oasis entre todo el fuego que solía consumirlo cuando no tomaba su medicina. _Ella era su oasis. _

Pasó por una florería antes de ir a la cabaña para encontrarse con la sorpresa de Kula. Le pareció un poco inadecuado llegar sin un presente cuando ella había trabajado toda la tarde en _algo _que pudiese marcar su última noche. No solamente se encargó de la cabaña, sino de encontrar algo adecuado para él cuando la acompañó a las tiendas. Había seleccionado una camisa negra que llevaba ahora arremangada en sus brazos, unos vaqueros gris claro de corte semi-ajustado y sus clásicas botas motoqueras que junto a sus lentes iban siempre con él. Miró todas las flores que tenían en la vitrina, y escogió unas rosas azules.

Llegó a la cabaña, las luces estaban todas apagadas, habían velas que comenzaban desde la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta, el sendero de velas lo conducía a la mesa, en donde se encontraba un candelabro con velas rojas alargadas, dos platos vacíos y dos copas junto a una botella de vino. Sonaba una melodía suave, acompañada por la voz de una mujer. Kula no se veía por ningún lado. – Espero que te guste lo que he preparado amor. – Escuchó una voz como un suave susurro del viento en su oído. Se dio media vuelta y entonces la vio; pensaba que Kula no podía ser más bella, pero claramente estaba equivocado. Llevaba unas sandalias con tacones altos negros de charol, sus piernas largas y torneadas, se asomaban blancas como la luna llena sobre el mar en su vestido negro satín. Su cabello estaba medio recogido con dos trenzas delanteras cuyos rizos ligeramente recorrían con gracia su cintura y caderas. Tenía sus labios maquillados con un tono similar al de sus ojos que resaltaba aún más ahora con el delineador difuminado color negro que llevaba. Casi se fue de espaldas por la impresión. – Te ves preciosa gatita. – Le dijo dando una mirada de pies a cabeza luego de un silbido. Kula se sonrojó por el gesto. Él tomó su cintura y la besó brevemente. – Estas son para ti. – Hizo entrega de las rosas a su chica que daba la luz de la luna, provocando otra vez ese efecto que K había notado y que también le gustaba. – Son bellísimas. – Percibió su suave aroma en ellas. -- ¿Sabes por qué las pedí azules? – Le preguntó a la rubia. -- ¿Por qué sabes que el azul es mi color favorito? – dijo con un tono infantil.

– Porque la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de verte desnuda en mi apartamento, vi tu silueta bajo la luz de la luna que daba un aspecto azulado a tu cabello. Fue lo más bello que había visto en mi vida.— Le dijo. Kula sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a empaparse de la emoción dejando que una pequeña lagrima corriera sin arruinar su maquillaje. Nunca pensó que K la veía de esa forma. Lo abrazó y lo besó durante largos minutos. – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado _tigre. – _Le dijo conmovida. Luego de que el beso entre ambos había cesado lentamente, le dijo: _sígueme. _Tomó la mano de K y lo llevó hasta la mesa, dejó las rosas en un florero que se encontraba en la cocina. Eran únicas, como las palabras que el peli blanco había dicho anteriormente.

– Espera aquí, volveré con la cena. – Le dijo.

Cuando volvió con una bandeja de carne con pimientos al horno. La vio tambalearse un poco por los tremendos tacones, K se levantó enseguida para ayudarla, pero la rubia recobró el equilibrio. Luego trajo una fuente con patatas fritas. La dejó sobre la mesa. Sirvió las copas con un _Cavernet Souvignon _que había comprado cuando K había ido a caminar por ahí. – Aún no sé todo lo que te gusta K, pero prometo saber cada gusto y desagrado tuyo. – le dijo un poco avergonzada.

– Por lo menos lo que hiciste me gusta bastante gatita. – Kula probó solo uno que otro bocado con mucha dificultad para tragarlo, hacía un gran esfuerzo con degustar lo que ella misma había hecho. No porque estuviese desabrido, sino porque le era muy difícil comer cosas calientes cuando una vida entera había acostumbrado su paladar a las cosas frías y dulces. K la miraba cuando probaban bocados, era gracioso ver el rostro que ponía al probar cosas calientes.

– No es necesario que tengas que comer las comas como a mi me gustan. Nunca te he obligado a nada y menos lo haré ahora. – Le dijo para que dejara de probar la comida.

– No te preocupes, si vamos a estar juntos y puedo lograrlo, tú también podrás con el postre. – Le dijo sonriendo. El moreno abrió los ojos, no había pensado en aquello. Si ella estaba haciendo ese esfuerzo, también era para que él lo hiciera con el postre.

–_ Mierda. – _pensó.

Cuando K terminó su plato, Kula miraba el suyo que tenía un poco más de la mitad.

–_No puedo comer esto. _\-- Se dijo a sí misma.

– No hay problema si no quieres comer más. – le dijo adivinando el peli blanco. Ella lo miró agradeciendo el gesto.

– Traeré el postre ahora. – Le dijo levantándose de la mesa y retirando los cubiertos. K le ayudo a lavar para que la espera de lo que venía después no fuera tanta. –

Gracias. – Le sonrió al moreno.

Kula se dirigió a la nevera para sacar una torta helada de fresas con crema. K miró, y supo que eso no le iba a gustar. Volvieron a la mesa; Kula saboreaba feliz ahora su plato, mientras que K sentía pasar por su garganta el postre helado generando una sensación ligera de desagrado. Las dos cosas que más odiaba, lo dulce y lo frío, unidos en un solo postre. No dijo nada por respeto a ella. Después de todo, se había esforzado hasta para comer lo que no le gustaba, las cosas calientes. Él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Apenas pudo terminar la última rebanada sin sentir la horrible sensación de algo frío en su garganta. Por lo que se sirvió otra copa de vino para pasar el sabor. La verdad, es que el vino era una de las casi nulas cosas dulces que le gustaba. Prefería el whisky o la cerveza. La botella estaba un poco menos de la mitad.

– Quiero que me acompañes ahora a la habitación. Tengo otra sorpresa para ti. – Le dijo Kula cuando vio que había ingerido un trago para sopesar el postre. Subieron las escaleras adornadas también de pequeñas velas en los peldaños. Ella había tomado dos de las rosas de K para ocuparla después.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par adornadas por velas también, dejando entrar una ligera brisa refrescante, junto al sonido de las olas se oían lejanos. De pronto, Kula comenzó a moverse al ritmo de _Justify my _Love de _Madonna. _K observó que poco a poco el cierre de su vestido comenzaba a descender con sus manos.

– Esta noche yo te daré placer _tigre. – _Le decía mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más eróticos. Llevó al peli blanco hasta la cama.

– Obsérvame. – Le dijo de un suave tono. Kula comenzaba a deshacerse del vestido satinado, quedando con un _corsé de encaje negro, _en conjunto a unas _portaligas _que invitaban al moreno a quitar cada una de ellas. Era una versión nunca vista de Kula, la chica buena que todos veían lo dulce e inocente que era. Pero con él, era esa mujer que lo hacía enloquecer de placer. Kula dio una suave vuelta entre su danza sensual, acercándose al peli blanco hasta trepar encima de él. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. K quiso bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

– Deja que yo haga todo. – Le susurró al oído, eso lo encendió inmediatamente. La chica comenzó a besar sus pectorales y abdomen. K gimió despacio por la sensación.

_Wanting, needing, waiting For you to justify my loveHoping, praying For you to justify my loveI want to know you Not like that I don't wanna be your mother I don't wanna be your sister either I just wanna be your lover I wanna be your baby Kiss me, that's right, kiss me_

Lentamente bajó la cremallera hasta dejar ver sus _boxers _con su miembro duro intentando salir.

– Siéntate _Tigre. – _Le ordenó. Sacó el enorme pene de K y lo succionó como si de su helado favorito se tratase; una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, sus manos masajeaban estimulando la erección, así como también sus testículos eran acariciados suavemente.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya de esta manera nena? – Dijo casi sin pensar con su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando lo que la rubia hacía con su miembro_. _

– Quiero hacerte llegar de todas las formas que hayas imaginado. – Le dijo dándose un respiro cuando sacó el miembro de su boca. Cada vez era más rápido, jalaba tan adentro que llegaba a casi a su garganta. Kula degustaba tanto como si fuera su postre favorito.

– Kula, me iré en tu boca ¿Eso quieres? – Preguntó al borde de la locura. Kula asintió al momento que su boca comenzó a variar de movimiento y velocidad para lograr que K soltara su líquido caliente hasta su garganta casi llenado su boca. Fue la primera vez que lo sintió en su lengua, era un sabor ligeramente amargo, como el pomelo, pero con un toque dulce al final, como la piña. Era nuevo para ella, tragó hasta la última gota que lamía gustosa alrededor de su miembro aún latente por la eyaculación. K, reposaba en la cama después del orgasmo.

– Lo has hecho magnífico– Dijo jadeando por las sensaciones de cada lamida.

– Es la primera vez que alguien acaba en mi boca. Había introducido tu miembro en mi boca antes, pero no quisiste acabar como ahora. – Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

– Ahora quiero que los dos disfrutemos. – Dijo antes de besarlo para que también se degustara a sí mismo. Era maravillosa la unión de su beso y el sabor del líquido de él mismo que había quedado en la boca de Kula. K puso sus manos en el culo de la rubia que se marcaba bastante con las ligas, jaló una de ellas en su glúteo derecho, provocando el gemido inmediato al sentir el pequeño golpe dejando una marca roja en su pálida piel. Lo que encendió nuevamente la entrepierna del Moreno, lista para ser introducida sin piedad en la rubia que tenía encima. Ella tomó nuevamente el miembro, y lo introdujo en su vagina. Sus bragas tenían un orificio especial para aquello. K trató de profundizar la penetración levantando sus caderas. Kula abría su boca para dejar escapar los gemidos más deliciosos que se habían escuchado en la cabaña. Se movía galopante sobre K. Él tocaba sus pechos a través del _corsé, _era maravillosa la combinación de su piel con el material, como si fueran hechos para fundirse entre sí, un espectáculo de mujer tenía sobre él. Su cabello caía sobre su cuerpo como una lluvia dorada. Kula comenzó a gemir más cuando se encontraba próxima a su orgasmo, por lo que el vaivén fue _in crescendo. K _ también gemía ronco y agitado por estar cerca nuevamente del orgasmo, pero esta vez, dentro de la vagina de la chica. Ambos alcanzaron el _clímax _al unísono, Kula sentía el líquido caliente que emanaba del miembro viril de K dentro de ella, que la llenaba hasta derramarse entre sus piernas. Él seguía embistiéndola para bombear el semen completamente en su interior. Kula cayó rendida al pecho de K mientras él la abrazaba acariciando su espalda a través de las amarras del corsé.

\-- Tu sorpresa me ha dejado vacío _gatita. – _Kula suspiró intentando reír por el comentario en doble sentido.

– Quería que recordarás de forma especial nuestro primer mes juntos amor. Sé que para ti no debe ser gran cosa, pero si puedo llegar a tu memoria de esta manera, con estos detalles, habré dado un paso más cerca de tu corazón. – Le dijo mientras jugaba con sus blancos cabellos alborotados por el sexo.

– No falta demasiado para que lo hagas. _– _Le dijo mirando a través de sus ojos azules con toda la honestidad que siempre había en sus palabras.

– Eres mía, no lo olvides – Le dijo abrazándola.

– Soy tuya si me dejas entrar a tu corazón. Y también si me desamarras éste _corsé _para dormir cómoda. – Le dijo de forma coqueta entre risas.

– Me gustaría que te lo quedaras un poco más _gatita. _– Le dijo acercándose a ella para besarla nuevamente.


	9. Capítulo 9 Putting Holes in Hapiness

**Capítulo IX**

**Putting Holes in Happiness**

– Me gustaría que te lo quedaras un poco más _gatita. _– Le dijo acercándose a ella para besarla nuevamente.

– Aunque también me gustaría ver esos pechos moverse libremente mientras te hago mía de nuevo. – Dijo el peli blanco al mismo instante que desataba las amarras de la prenda erótica, sacó las ligas con su boca y jaló las pantis cuidadosamente con sus dientes. Kula otra vez estaba desnuda y lista para hacer el amor con K. Él se montó sobre ella para embestirla suavemente mientras ella se sujetaba con sus piernas de la espalda de K para acortar la distancia mediante besos y caricias llenas del fuego que los consumía nuevamente. Sin duda esta sería una de tantas noches que no olvidarían. La _luna de miel _de su primer mes como pareja, antes de volver a la realidad que los esperaba.

– ¿Tienes todo listo? – Le preguntó el moreno mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero.

– Sí K. – Se oyó un poco melancólica mientras miraba la cabaña tipo _loft,_ luego de ordenar. K sabía que era porque se iban.

– Podremos volver en el invierno si quieres. – Le dijo acercándose para tomar su rostro.

– Aún queda mucho para que llegue. – Le dijo con gesto infantil. K sonrió, y pellizcó suavemente sus mejillas, la tomó del mentón y besó dulcemente sus labios. La señora Belanger miraba enternecida a la pareja.

– Acá están las llaves. Gracias. – Hizo entrega de ellas en sus ancianas manos el peli blanco.

– Si quieren venir, no deben hacer más que llamarme. Son bienvenidos cuando gusten. – Dijo la señora despidiéndose de ellos parea dirigirse a su casa.

– Debemos irnos si quieres pasar a la playa un momento. – dijo a la rubia. Se subieron a la moto mientras Kula abrazaba al peli blanco.

\-- ¿Podemos pasar por un helado antes de volver? – Preguntó Kula.

– Llegaremos más tarde si nos detenemos. Pasaremos a la playa y luego nos iremos a la casa de tu tía. – Respondió mirándola a través de sus lentes.

– Por favor amor. Te prometo que no tardaré, me lo devoraré de inmediato. – le dijo con un tono suave mientras lo tomaba por la cintura.

– Está bien. – Suspiró rendido.

El domingo había amanecido nublado, corría un poco de viento, el clima en la playa variaba constantemente. Se detuvieron para mirar por última vez antes de volver.

– Si no tuviese obligaciones con la universidad y las clases de patinaje, me quedaría a vivir acá. – Le decía mientras quitaba uno de su cabellos del rostro para no mancharse también con él helado. Luego continuó hablando:

– Debe ser maravilloso en invierno. –

– Se que te gustaría venir, por eso te lo propuse. – dijo el peli blanco rodeándola por la cintura.

– Quisiera venir para la época de Navidad contigo. Es decir, si tu quieres pasar conmigo esas fechas y no te parece tan tediosa la idea. Aún quedan unos meses para que lo pienses con calma. – Le dijo al darse vuelta para examinar su expresión de enojo o fastidio, pero no había nada de eso. Es más, no había nada que expresará algo negativo en K.

Cuando Kula le planteó la idea, comenzó a recordar las navidades pasadas después de la muerte de sus padres. Solía pasarla con Seirah y Máxima, luego se iba a dar vueltas por ahí a los bares. Odiaba esas fechas, los regalos, los villancicos y la gente contenta en sus casas cenando .

– No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero detesto esas fechas. Whip me obliga a permanecer en la cena con ellos. Luego me voy a...—

\-- Beber para no pensar ¿Verdad? – lo interrumpió mirando nuevamente hacia las olas.

– Probablemente este año sea diferente si tú decides que así sea. – Le dijo provocando que el peli blanco la mirara.

\-- ¡Prométeme que lo pensarás! – le dijo de pronto la rubia quedando frente a él.

\-- Mamá siempre realiza una fiesta en casa con amigos y compañeros de trabajo, es muy aburrido para mí, Candy suele divertirse porque le gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero… --

\--¿ Pero? Preguntó K.

\-- ¡Sé que llevamos poco tiempo saliendo, que recién hemos cumplido un mes y que probablemente no vayan a gustarte esas fiestas pero la verdad es que después de la muerte de mi papá no me siento cómoda conviviendo con esas personas. Mamá lo hace para sentir que la casa no está vacía sin nuestro padre y quisiera pasar esta fiesta contigo, porque me has devuelto mis sentimientos. Por eso, quiero compensarte y estar junto a ti K, porque creo que lo que siento no va de un simple "_me gustas", _creo que hay más que eso… -- le confesó casi sin aliento y sus ojos humedecidos.

K observaba a la rubia por el repentino arranque de sentimientos.

– Yo también creo que hay algo más que _eso_ entre nosotros. Y me alegra no ser el único que se siente de esa manera _gatita_. – le dijo acercándose para besarla y abrazarla nuevamente. El beso que vino a continuación, fue el más tierno y demostrativo de lo que sentían por el otro.

Cuando terminaron su unión, K miró la hora en su celular.

– Vamos, debo dejarte en la casa de tu tía para que tu madre no se entere que no estabas ahí. – Se deshizo del abrazo para subir a la moto con ella.

\-- ¡Espera! – Dijo de pronto la rubia. K se giró para verla.

– Quiero tomarme una foto contigo y la playa de fondo. – Dijo animada.

– Kula, no. Soy la persona menos idónea para una fotografía que puedas conocer. – Dijo para tratar de zafarse de la idea de su novia. – Es algo que los novios suelen hacer con total normalidad ¿sabes? – Le dijo un poco enfadada por el rechazo a su idea.

– Además, quiero tener un recuerdo de que estuve aquí contigo siendo muy feliz amor. – Estás últimas palabras que K escuchó, removieron algo en su corazón.

– Tu ganas Kula, pero sólo una. – Le advirtió.

La rubia se aproximó lo más que podía a su rostro con un beso, luego lo abrazó, tomó el celular de K, e hizo _clic_ en la cámara frontal para capturar la imagen. El peli blanco miró la fotografía, le generó un poco de diversión la cara de amargado de él junto a la infantil de Kula.

– Cuando llegues a tu apartamento me la mandas ¿Está bien? -- le pidió ella. Luego lo besó brevemente en los labios y se subió a la moto para partir de vuelta a la realidad junto a su novio.

K estacionó la moto en las afueras de la casa de la tía Roxy.

– Supongo que aquí nos separamos. – Le dijo con un tono triste. K la miró a través de sus lentes.

– Llámame cuando te vayas a dar la clase de patinaje el martes. – Le dijo.

\-- Te esperaré mientras enseñas y luego haremos algo. –

A Kula se le iluminó el rostro.

–¿De verdad? !Me encantaría que me vieras amor¡. – dijo saltando a sus brazos.

K la atajó justo a tiempo antes de caerse ambos sobre la moto. Ella sacó sus lentes y lo besó con toda la pasión que podía existir en ellos. K la tomó por la cintura respondiendo su beso.

– Extrañaré esa dulce boca. – le dijo a la rubia para despedirse finalmente.

– Mañana será eterno y aburrido mi día sin ti. Ya quiero que sea martes para que me veas patinar. – Le dijo esperanzada.

– Nos vemos gatita. – Se despidió subiéndose a su _Harley. _

– Adiós Tigre. – Le contestó coqueta.

Kula entró rápidamente a su casa en donde su tía la esperaba expectante por saber todo antes de irse a su casa.

– Hola pequeña, supongo que por esa carita de enamorada fue un fin de semana inolvidable. – Le dijo tomándola por los aires como a una niña.

– Lo fue tía. Sé que todavía es muy pronto para decirlo pero, creo que K es el hombre indicado para mi. No quiero que nada nos aleje nunca jamás. – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

– Eso depende solamente de ustedes, K es un buen chico. Debajo de esas ropas y motocicleta de _rudeboy_, sé que siente amor por ti pequeña. –

\--¿Tú lo crees tía? –

\-- Hasta el corazón más atormentado se puede ablandar mi niña, si luchas por aquello. – le dijo a su sobrina que la miraba con sus hermosos ojos magenta.

– Solo cuídate ¿Si? –

\-- Lo haré tía. – dijo Kula entendiendo sus palabras.

\-- Iré a buscar mis libros y me iré a casa. –

\-- Ve. – Le dijo mientras la miraba subir por la escalera hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

\-- Si necesitas otra cosa querida Kula, no dudes que estaré aquí para apoyarte. – -

\- Gracias tía, eres la mejor. Ojalá mi relación con mama fuera así. Después de la muerte de papá, ella se volvió impenetrable a las relaciones con nosotras. No tiene más en mente que protegernos a toda costa del mundo. – Decía triste por sus palabras.

– Algún día se dará cuenta que ustedes no son niñas y que deben seguir la vida y el camino que ustedes elijan, no ella. –

\-- Gracias por todo tía Roxy. – La abrazó nuevamente.

\-- Estaremos en contacto pequeña. – Le dijo mientras la miraba subirse al taxi que minutos atrás le había pedido mientras iba a buscar sus cosas.

Sonó la alarma del celular de K, entre el sueño trató de apagarlo provocando la caída del aparato, logrando que se levantará finalmente de la cama. Odiaba los lunes, el día transcurría lento y no había mucho trabajo interesante que hacer en el taller, por lo que el día se sentía más pesado que los otros.

– Hola tortolito. – dijo Máxima saludando como era de costumbre al peli blanco, mientras preparaba el desayuno para ir a trabajar.

– No molestes idiota. – le dijo de mal humor mientras se sentaba a esperar sus huevos con tocino y café negro como era costumbre.

– ¿Cómo fue tu viaje romántico con Kula? – Le preguntó.

– Eso no te interesa. – Le dijo mientras bebía de su café.

\-- Parece que un exorcismo es lo único que podría sacar lo _malas pulgas _que llegas a ser por las mañanas. – Le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él para desayunar.

\-- Sí sigues con esa estupidez te aventaré con el plato en la cara. – Le dijo ya enfadado.

\-- Está bien Romeo, no seguiré. ¿Cómo está la pequeña Kula? – preguntó ya más serio.

– _Pequeña_ es la última palabra que se me ocurriría para describirla. – Pensaba mientras recordaba como se veía durante la velada en la cabaña.

– OK, no con tanto detalle K. – Dijo adivinando lo que pensaba su amigo por la cara que había puesto.

– Ella está bien. – Se limitó a decir mientras se paraba de la silla.

\-- Se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo, el viejo de Heidern hará que me quede después de la hora trabajando. – Decía eso mientras dejaba el plato en el fregadero para que Máxima se encargara. Se lavó los dientes y bajó por las escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento del edificio.

Cuando llegó al taller mecánico, había un_ Volvo V40 _listo para revisar_. _Su dueño era nada menos que Shingo Yabuki quien se encontraba en la oficina con su jefe. K miró con desprecio al castaño. – De todos los talleres de South Town, tenía que traerlo donde trabajo. – Pensaba.

Cuando él lo vio, sonrió irónico también.

– K, ven a mí oficina por favor. – Escuchó la voz de Heidern.

Dejó sus cosas en el casillero, y se dirigió a la oficina.

\-- K, te presento a nuestro cliente; Shingo Yabuki, su padre está interesado en invertir capital en el taller para expandirnos a otras ciudades. Necesito que te hagas cargo del diagnóstico de falla en su auto rápidamente, y que lo arregles dentro de la semana para que el chico se lo pueda llevar. Y como eres el más capacitado te he confiado el vehículo. – Mencionó Heidern.

– Que lo haga Clark, no se necesita de alguien tan bueno como yo para dar el diagnóstico de falla en la caja de cambio que es lo que debe estar funcionando mal.– Heidern lo miró de forma severa. Iba a regañar al peli blanco, pero Shingo se le adelantó.

– Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, después de todo, no creo que seas alguien tan capacitado como dices para arreglar mi auto. No es algo que puedas ver todos los días, un auto con clase. – Dijo con sorna. – Además, los autos elegantes suelen estar por encima de simples tipos que frecuentan motores usados y viejos. No creo que puedas acostumbrarte a ese tipo de cosas. – Dijo el castaño provocando a K.

– No eres alguien que conoce mucho de vehículos por lo que acabas de decir, crees que la marca te da el prestigio de niño rico, pero la verdad, te queda grande un auto elegante, aún a ti, un niño privilegiado que no tiene idea de nada. – Le dijo respondiendo a la provocación. – Sigo pensando que un auto elegante, delicado y con clase es mucho para ti, muy pronto te darás cuenta que no puedes dar la talla con ese tipo de autos y tendrás que conformarte con chatarras de tu nivel. Porque así es como funcionan las cosas en South Town. Un auto así solo puede ser mantenido por una persona que esté a su altura, y tenga los medios necesarios para hacerlo. Que es lo mismo que ocurrirá entre tú y ella. – Respondió a K.

– No creo que tú metáfora del auto sea lo mismo con Kula; si es lo que intentas decirme. Ella está conmigo, y deberías respetar su elección. De haberte elegido, ni siquiera tendríamos esta molesta charla. – Le dijo mirando en dirección a su auto.

– Señor Heidern, deseo que otro de sus trabajadores vea mi auto. No confío en que él se encuentre capacitado para ver mi auto. Puede provocar un daño mayor a mi vehículo y solo logrará que mi padre se vaya con su capital para invertir en otro negocio. – Dijo con aires de superioridad.

Heidern ya cabreado por la situación y la actitud de los dos desde el inicio, se puso de pie a la ventana que daba al taller.

\-- Shingo, no te preocupes por tu vehículo, lo tendremos para el viernes a más tardar. Tomaré la acotación del señor K con respecto al otro mecánico que se encuentra apto también para reparar el auto. Prometemos entregarlo en perfectas condiciones en el plazo estipulado. Puedes depositar toda vuestra confianza en que así será. – Le dijo tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

Shingo le entregó las llaves de su vehículo a Hombre, luego se giró al peli blanco y caminó hacia la salida, pasando a llevar el hombro de K. Él peli blanco iba a reaccionar en respuesta, pero Heidern carraspeó para darle la señal de no reaccionar.

\-- ¿Me puedes explicar que mierda acaba de pasar con el hijo del inversionista y tú K? – Le preguntó desconcertado.

\-- No te incumbe Heidern. – Respondió exhalando.

\-- ¿Cómo qué no Dash? Acabo de observar todo y por favor, dime que no es un lío de faldas. – Respondió exasperado.

– Entonces no puedo responder. – Le dijo sarcástico.

– No me vengas con estupideces K. No estamos hablando de cualquier persona, sino del hijo cuyo inversionista tiene planes con mi taller, y que su hijo te detesta porque le robaste su novia. Así que no me vengas con la mierda de que no me incumbe. – dijo irritado.

– Te daré una sola orden y la vas a acatar porque soy tu jefe y no quiero tener a Máxima dando explicaciones para no despedirte el día de mañana. Eres bueno en tu trabajo chico, pero no abuses de tu arrogancia con gente rica a la que no le causará ningún daño no contar con mano de obra como tú. – Le dijo con tono de advertencia.

– Realizarás el diagnóstico del _V40 _tú , arreglarás la falla que ya sabes y diremos que fue Clark el que lo arregló, tal y como le dije a ese niño mimado. – habló Heidern de forma severa.

– Acepto. Pero yo me llevaré el crédito de todo. Si Clark no va a hacer nada, entonces no tiene porqué ser el héroe de la película. Además, lo que diga o haga ese niño y su padre rico con éste lugar, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. – habló de forma tajante.

– K, sabes que Shingo lo tomará como algo personal por desacatar sus ordenes. Probablemente intente algo para desacreditar te y quiera que te despidan. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –

Reflexionó por un instante las palabras de su superior. – Dile que Clark estaba sobrecargado, y que no tuviste opción de dejármelo a mi. – Dijo con aires de superioridad al dar la solución del dilema frente al chiquillo mimado de _Rich Residential District. _

El día transcurrió rápido para Kula. Como era costumbre, se había levantado temprano para entrenar en la pista, luego asistía a sus clases. No había cruzado palabra con Diana o Candy desde su regreso, pues, a ninguna de las dos se encontraba en casa.

– Ya falta poco para verlo. – Una sonrisa nació de su boca cuando sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por K, y le envió un mensaje: _No puedo esperar a verte mañana. – _y un emoji de carita con corazones. Pasaron unos minutos y no hubo respuesta.

– _Tal vez esté ocupado. -- _ Pensó. Salió finalmente de su última clase cansada. Le había costado conectarse a las clases después del fin de semana con _él. _Volvió a la casa, repasó algunos apuntes del día durante las clases. Miró su celular, hace prácticamente cuatro horas que K ni siquiera había visto el mensaje. Colocó música en su iPad; _Pale Blue Eyes de Velvet Underground _inundaba la habitación. – _Ojos azul pálido,_ la frase hizo eco en su corazón. Miró por última vez su celular, nada. Se quedó dormida con su celular bajo la almohada.

– Mañana lo veré y todo mejorará.— Se dijo cerrando los ojos finalmente.

Casi a la hora de término de su jornada, K se dio cuenta que su celular se había quedado sin batería y no traía su cargador consigo. Intentó conseguir otro, pero nadie tenía. Se fue a alistar para llegar a su apartamento y conectar el aparato. Probablemente Kula lo había llamado, pensaba. Se subió a la Harley, y partió raudo a su depto.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, Máxima se encontraba ahí, Whip tenía trabajo pendiente y se quedaría hasta tarde en el trabajo. – Hola _Heartbreaker, _¿Cómo fue tu día? – Le dijo cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta.

– Equivalente a golpear al primero que ose molestarme. Así fue mi día. – Dijo K dejando su chaqueta en el sillón y sus llaves en el mesón. Fue a buscar el cargador de su celular sin tener éxito de encontrarlo. -- ¡Hey bruto! ¿Me prestas tu cargador? – Le preguntó a su amigo. – Está en el primer compartimiento de la cajonera. – Le indicó señalando su pieza. – Junto a las esposas que uso con tu hermana en la cama – Le dijo en tono de broma.

K puso una cara que Máxima estalló en carcajadas. – Es broma amigo, no hay nada que te vaya a traumar – Le dijo entre risas. –Estúpido – Le contestó molesto.

Cargó su celular, mientras se dirigía a su cama. Luego de un rato lo prendió, tenía un mensaje de Kula hace tres horas atrás. Probablemente esté durmiendo, decidió contestarle mañana.

Al día siguiente, Kula despertó con la alarma de su celular, lo miró, no había nada, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por la nula respuesta de K. Se metió a la ducha para despertar, el frío líquido recorría su cuerpo completo. Se cubrió con una toalla mientras secaba su pelo con el secador.

– Tendrá que dar explicaciones por no contestarme – Pensaba mientras se vestía con un _jeans lila _ajustado a la cadera, se colocó un top negro liso, que dejaba ver su ombligo y una chaqueta corta que combinaba con sus _jeans. _Bajó a la cocina en donde se encontraba su madre y Candy tomando desayuno. – Buenos días madre, hermana – dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de cada una. Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja.

– Hija debes comer algo, hoy tienes una larga jornada – dijo su madre preocupada.

– No amanecí con mucho apetito, además, debo pasar a la biblioteca para devolver algunos libros antes de comenzar las clases. – dijo un con tono apurado.

– Voy contigo Kula. – dijo de pronto Candy.

Se despidieron de su madre con un beso y salieron rumbo al campus. Iban en silencio, cuando Candy anunció:

\-- Hace tiempo que no hablamos. Desde que sales con ese K, casi ni tiempo de compartir tenemos. –

Tenía razón, hace tiempo que no conversaban. Kula salía del campus corriendo a encontrarse con K, ya no se iban juntas a casa, por lo que sintió un culpa.

– Lo siento hermana, pero sé que K no te agrada, últimamente no te separas de Shingo tampoco. La última vez que conversamos fue en un tono hostil y las palabras que mencionó de mi relación no fueron de lo más agradables, por eso intento evitarlo desde aquel día. – dijo finalmente la rubia. – Hoy K pasará a buscarme a la universidad para llevarme a la pista de patinaje. Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros y hacer algo para que puedas conocerlo mejor. Verás que no es un mal chico Candy. – Dijo con un tono dulce. – Tú y tus caritas de "_Haz lo que diga porque soy hostigosamente dulce"— _soltó con desprecio en sus palabras. -- ¡Oye! No soy así – Se quejó Kula. El silencio volvió entre las hermanas mientras esperaban un taxi.

– Lamento que pienses que soy así, pero de verdad te quiero mucho y me importa tu opinión con respecto a mi novio. No quiero que pienses mal Candy, pero desde que pasas tiempo con Shingo, te has vuelto más apática que de costumbre. Estoy molesta con él y si no se disculpa conmigo y con K, no creo poder ser su amiga. – Dijo triste. – Creo que estás celosa de que pase el tiempo con Shingo, ya que él no te persigue a todas partes. Está conmigo. – Dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

– Creo que no entiendes. Me alegra que por fin te des cuenta que te gusta hermana, y si Shingo te corresponde, me alegraría mucho por ustedes. Se merecen el uno al otro. Hasta podríamos salir los cuatro si nos llevamos bien. – Dijo esperanzada. Pero su hermana no sentía lo mismo.

– ¿En serio crees que K se llevaría bien con nosotros? --

– Digo, es un pobre tipo que busca acostarse con una chica de clase alta como tú para lucir la con sus amigos de la misma calaña. Y cuando se aburra de hacerlo, no vengas a llorar a mi hombro y utilices a Shingo como premio de consolación porque te desecharon como una muñeca de trapo vieja. – le dijo enfadada.

Kula sintió como un cuchillo en el corazón las palabras de su hermana. Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

– No te comportes ahora como una niña, después de todo, te gusta jugar a ser mujer con él. Alimentas te las esperanzas durante toda una vida del pobre de Shingo. Pero no eres más que una niña tratando de demostrar al mundo algo que no es. Eres patética. – dijo con dureza en sus palabras.

La rubia se secó las lágrimas en silencio, exhaló hondo y la miró.

– Candy, no sé qué hice para merecer el odio con el que hablas ahora de mi. Pero algo que no voy a dejar pasar, es que hables mal de alguien sin conocerlo. Siempre has sido una altanera envidiosa de mi relación, incluso cunado papá vivía. Eres una hipócrita que vive bajo mi sombra esperando la oportunidad de joderme ahora que soy feliz. Le dijiste cosas horribles de K a mamá y estoy segura que también a Shingo. Pero si intentas entrometerse en mi relación con K, te juro que olvidaré que eres mi hermana y vas a pagarlo caro. – Habló con firmeza en sus palabras.

– ¿Ahora te haces la _fuerte _y me amenazas? – Le dijo irónica.

– No es una amenaza. Sino una promesa Candy. Y en cuanto a Shingo, siempre fui clara con mis sentimientos hacia él, pero tú siempre estabas detrás como una maldita pulga en el oído hablándole de esperanzas conmigo, cuando tú lo querías realmente. ¡Eres una cobarde¡ Debiste decirle lo que sentías desde el principio. –

Candy se quedó inmóvil mirándola. No dijo nada.

Kula se alejó de ella, y fue en dirección a la parada de autobús. Otras lágrimas querían asomarse enrojeciendo sus ojos, pero se contuvo. Apretó sus puños. No podía creer que Candy le dijera esas palabras. Era su hermana. Siempre la había considerado su mejor amiga junto a Athena. Pero ahora era distinta. Parecía otra persona.


	10. Capítulo 10 You And I

**Hola Manu, gracias por leer mi fic, realmente no esperaba tener un review de esta historia, por lo que te agradezco un montón los halagos. Respondiendo a tu petición, lo más probable, es que, luego de terminar esta historia haga un one shot lemon con lo que me pides. Así que, paciencia pues, de momento estoy enfocada con esta historia que tiene para rato. Así que, nuevamente, gracias por leerme. **

**Capítulo X**

**You. And I**

Cuando llegó el autobús, se subió y se sentó mirando por la ventana. Buscó sus audífonos para escuchar música. El ritmo triste de _Desintegration_ de _The Cure _expresaba los sentimientos de Kula en aquel momento. El arribismo y la toxicidad que siempre habían rondado en el aura de su hermana, afloraban más que nunca hoy desde su relación con K. Del que aún no sabía nada, no tenía ánimos para llamarlo todavía. Ya conversarían durante la tarde cuando ella tuviera sus pensamientos y emociones atenuados.

Durante el día en la universidad, Kula iba directo a las clases, no se detenía a hablar con nadie, sentía que si hablaba con alguien rompería en llanto.

Athena la divisó desde lejos y corrió a su encuentro.

– Hola amiga – Le dijo alegre.

– Hola Athena. – Respondió en un tono más apagado.

– ¿Pasa algo Kula? -- Preguntó preocupada por su amiga. Athena sospechaba algo desde que Candy no se separaba de Shingo, y éste ya no seguía a Kula como siempre desde que salía con K.

– Candy ha dicho por fin lo que siente en relación a K, así como también el desprecio por la relación que tenía con nuestro padre. Pero, la verdad es que, también me he atrevido a decir lo que siento con respecto a su amor secreto por Shingo y la manía enferma de escudarse en mi para estar cerca de él, así como lo tóxica que puede llegar a ser a veces cuando "intenta protegerme"— soltó cómo si estuvieran retenidas aquellas palabras.

– Creo que eso lo sabemos todos amiga, hasta tú. Solamente que no querías aceptarlo. – Dijo relajada la chica de cabello morado.

– No te preocupes, creo que debes dejar que Candy se dé cuenta lo mal que está actuando. Hasta el tonto de Shingo tomará conciencia de que lo utiliza para a acercarse a él y no para cuidarte de K. – Le dijo como si fuera la resolución del tema.

– Creo que tienes razón amiga. – Le dijo Kula mostrando en su rostro una leve sonrisa de consuelo por las palabras de su indispensable amiga.

Cuando terminaron las clases, las chicas se despidieron, Kula iba a llamar a K, pero recibió primero un mensaje de él. _Estoy esperándote en el lugar de siempre. _Leyó el mensaje que le provocó nervios y felicidad. Por fin podría estar con él nuevamente. Salió rauda en dirección a la puerta central de la universidad. Ahí estaba, esperándola apoyado en su moto. Se veía tan guapo con esa actitud impávida y ruda mientras fumaba su cigarrillo. Otras chicas que se encontraban cerca, miraban a K comentando lo mismo que Kula pensaba. Sin duda llamaba la atención. Un _cliché _del chico guapo y rudo que busca a la princesa de clase alta para llevarla por el mal camino. Él, era la versión más atractiva del cliché jamás vista. Estaba viviendo la fantasía de cualquier mujer.

– Hola tigre. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Las chicas que observaban la situación se quedaron con los ojos y boca abiertos de par en par. Probablemente no imaginaron que la esperaba a ella en particular. Cuando vieron que ella lo besaba, miraron con cierta envidia y entraron nuevamente al campus. La rubia había marcado territorio con el chico rudo y guapo.

K respondió el beso demandante de la chica, la tomó de las caderas y la levantó del suelo. La había extrañado; las palabras no eran su fuerte, pero demostraba con hechos lo que sentía.

– Me gustan esos pantalones, veremos más tarde si se ven mejor en el suelo por ahí – Le insinuó con picardía metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del jeans de Kula.

– Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes debemos llegar a la pista, mis alumnos deben estar por llegar. – le dijo mientras se subía a la _Harley. _

_– _Entonces vamo_s. – _Le dijo mientras hacía rugir la motocicleta para dirigirse al destino estipulado.

Cuando llegaron, las luces y la música de la pista generaban un ambiente invernal cálido que invitaba a unirse a una noche divertida junto a las parejas y niños que se encontraban en el lugar.

– Puedes esperarme en las gradas mientras hago la clase amor. – Le dijo mientras se dirigía a los camerinos. Le dio un corto beso y luego fue a cambiarse.

El señor Jones la saludaba como de costumbre y hacía entrega de las llaves para que Kula fuera en busca de su equipo de patinaje. K se había dirigido al sitio en donde le había indicado Kula. Desde ahí podía observar la pista completa y los niños reunidos en una esquina junto a sus padres que seguramente eran los alumnos de ella. Sonaban canciones de _pop contemporáneo,_ algo que no era de su agrado.

– Deberían cambiar esas mariconadas por música de verdad – Pensaba.

La rubia había entrado a la pista y se dirigía al lugar que K había acertado con respecto a sus alumnos. Miraba la escena en cómo los niños la abrazaban contentos, ella era el centro de atención en el recinto. Comenzó con la transición para iniciar el despegue de un _Loop simple _pero perfecto, que luego sus alumnos seguirían para imitarla. Uno por uno intentaban el salto, algunos lo lograban cayendo sobre su pie como había demostrado Kula, otros caían y se desanimaban. Ella los alentaba con dulces palabras que provocaban intentar el salto una vez más hasta lograrlo. Kula era una profesional en la pista. Era increíble la forma elegante con la que desplegaba su cuerpo con cada _Salchow. _Las parejas que patinaban, se detenían a admirar a la chica que sin duda era todo un espectáculo.

La clase finalizó, todos los estudiantes se despedían de besos y abrazos de su joven maestra. Coincidió con la hora de término del recinto, por lo que poco a poco fueron abandonando la pista, hasta quedar solamente ellos y el _dj. _Kula se dirigió a la caseta y le dijo algo al joven que se encontraba ahí, luego se fue con K.

\-- ¿Qué te pareció la clase? – Le preguntó.

– Creo que tendré que marcar territorio en la pista con esos mocosos y sus padres que babean por la linda maestra que tienen. – le dijo serio.

Kula sintió sus mejillas arder por el halago estilo K que le había dicho.

– No te preocupes, soy tuya ¿Recuerdas? – le expresó con tono seductor.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti – Le dijo, mientras la canción _The Flame de Cheap Trick _sonaba por los parlantes de la pista.

– Te demostraré lo que siento por ti en el hielo. – le dijo mientras volvía al centro de la pista. Todas las luces se apagaron, menos la que enfocaba a Kula.

Comenzó a tomar vuelo para iniciar con un despegue inmediato de _Axel doble, _moviendo sus delicados brazos al compás de la canción. Siguió con un _Salchow, _cayendo en reversa y levantando su pie derecho muy arriba. Volvió con más vuelo al momento del estribillo de la canción para realizar un _Toe Loop_ _Cuádruple _que provocó el destello de esquirlas de hielo con el filo de sus patines.

"Wherever you go, I'll be with you Whatever you want, I'll give it to you Whenever you need someone To lay your heart and head upon Remember, after the fire, after all the rain I will be the flame I will be the flame"

K realmente se sentía admirado con la destreza de Kula, era como si las letras de la canción se escribieran sobre sus movimientos delicados, era como presenciar un ángel danzando en un lago congelado a la luz de la luna. La chica parecía volar sobre el hielo. Sus gestos y movimientos eran tan sutiles que por un momento sintió que estaba soñando con ella.

_Así era sentirse enamorado._ Su corazón dio un vuelco por la revelación que acababa de tener. Lo que ella estaba expresando con su danza en el hielo era exactamente lo que sentía también. Kula le estaba demostrando su amor por él. Sabía en su interior que era así. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, era poco más de un mes y ya los sentimientos crecían de forma descontrolada en él. No quería perderla, deseaba entrar ahí y demostrarle a su manera lo que sentía también. Pero no lograría mantenerse de pie ni por un nano segundo estable en el hielo.

La música daba término a la _performance _de la rubia que poco a poco finalizaba con las piruetas en el aire hasta quedar en una pose abrazada a ella misma con su mirada fija puesta en él y una sonrisa que cautivaba hasta el corazón más duro, como el de K. Las luces se encendieron y el portero con el _dj _aplaudían y ovacionaban a la chica como si hubiesen visto el espectáculo de sus vidas. K sonrió de forma sincera al verla. Nuevamente su cabello lucía en tono azulado por la luz, y su piel resplandecía como la luna en su aspecto más puro. Sin duda, era un ángel que había llegado a su vida para redimirlo.

Kula se acercó a las gradas para salir de la pista, K se acercó y la besó con pasión. La abrazó muy fuerte, mientras jugaba con sus rubios cabellos al momento de sus lenguas jugar entre sí. Era su forma de agradecer por tan maravillosa demostración de amor y cariño hacia su persona.

– Espero que hayas entendido lo que siento por ti por medio de lo que mejor sé hacer. Aún no encuentro las palabras que describen lo que mi corazón siente cuando te tengo cerca, y aunque pueda parecerte algo_ cursi, _he hecho caso de lo que mi padre siempre me decía: -- _Si no hallas las palabras para describir como te sientes, demuéstralo en el hielo – _Citando s su difunto padre.

– Estés donde estés, hallaré la forma de estar contigo – le dijo parafraseando la canción mientras se deleitaba con sus bellos ojos magenta.

– Estaremos juntos porque el destino nos unió. No hay hielo ni lluvia que apague éste fuego tigre -- Le dijo apegándose más a él.

Llegó el señor _Jones_ hasta donde se encontraba la pareja, como no quería interrumpir de forma abrupta la unión de los dos, carraspeó para anunciar su presencia.

– Lo siento señorita Kula, pero quería informarle que debo cerrar, _Mike _ya cerró la caseta cuando usted finalizó su demostración, por lo que quedan solamente usted y su novio – le dijo educadamente.

– Hoy cerraré yo, no hay problema Señor Jones, necesito ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, y sería injusto que le pidiera esperar cuando debe llegar a su casa con su esposa que lo espera. Tengo una copia de las llaves, así podría ir a su casa tranquilamente. – le dijo con un tono dulce y su cara de inocencia.

– Está bien señorita, recuerde dejar todo apagado cuando salga por favor. – Le dijo sin titubear. Ya había cerrado anteriormente; en el pasado, era acompañada por su padre hasta muy tarde para que entrenara con toda la pista para ella. Pues el dueño era muy amigo del padre de Kula. Y como una forma de retribuir tantos años de amistad, dejó que la chica siguiera en su entrenamiento hasta tarde algunas veces para perfeccionarse, adquiriendo así una copia de las llaves del centro de patinaje. Había total confianza en la rubia.

– Lo haré señor Jones. – Respondió la rubia.

– Que tenga buena noche señorita Diamond. Señor… --

\-- K Dash – contestó inmediatamente el peli blanco.

\-- Señor Dash. – Contestó el anciano para luego encaminarse hacia la salida del recinto.

\-- ¿Me esperas mientras me ducho para quitarme el sudor? –

\-- Tengo una mejor idea gatita. – Le dijo siguiéndola.

En los bastidores, Kula se sacaba los patines mientras el peli blanco la observaba.

\-- ¿Puedes ayudarme con el cierre del bodi, K? – le pidió, él accedió gustoso.

El cierre bajaba lentamente, Kula tenía su cabello sujeto con un moño alto, y sus largas puntas caían hasta su cintura. Lo corrió hacia su lado izquierdo para que no se le enganchara con el cierre. A K le pareció un toque demasiado sensual ver su blanca espalda desnuda y su lindo cabello caído por el costado. Comenzó a besar sus hombros.

\-- Estamos solos _gatita_ – Le dijo ronco. Kula soltó un suspiró de placer por las suaves caricias en su espalda, producto de los besos de K.

– Totalmente solos _tigre _– Le dijo ligeramente excitada. Volteó su cuerpo quedando frente al moreno, se sacó su sostén deportivo y el bodi junto a las calzas, quedando solamente con unas pantaletas celestes casi transparentes.

El peli blanco comenzó a besar esos pechos que tanto le excitaban, provocando que Kula estrellara su espalda fría por los casilleros. Gimió deliciosamente, tanto que K se detuvo para introducir su lengua en la dulce boca de ella, sus manos levantaron los brazos de Kula para obtener total control de la situación.

– Ahora te toca a ti disfrutar del espectáculo _preciosa _– Le dijo al oído mientras frotaba su gruesa y dura erección. Su lengua recorrió el cuello de la rubia. Ella no podía moverse producto del agarre de K, lo que generó que su vagina comenzará a humedecerse hasta chorrear sus piernas.

– K, quiero tenerte dentro de mi – Le dijo muy excitada. Se desabrochó el jeans negro y la sudadera gris sin mangas voló por los aires hasta quedar en igualdad de condiciones con ella. Soltó finalmente los brazos de la chica dejándolos caer hasta sus hombros. Kula aprovechó de tocar los pectorales y espalda de quien la tenía prisionera contra los casilleros. Él rugía por el inmenso placer de los cariños que la rubia le proporcionaba.

\-- ¿ Dónde están las duchas? – Le preguntó jadeando.

– Dando la vuelta a la derecha – Le dijo con su pecho subiendo y bajando por la excitación.

La tomó de las piernas para colocarlas en sus caderas. Kula se aferró a la ancha espalda de K, donde la llevó hasta las duchas sin deshacer el beso ardiente que se daban sin dar tregua a sus lenguas. Abrió la llave de paso, cuyo flujo helado por primera vez no le importó al peli blanco. Ni a esa temperatura el agua podía apagar las llamas que lo consumían por devorar a la chica que le provocaba todo aquello. La estrechó contra la pared de las duchas y el beso se intensificó aún más. Ambos comenzaban a empaparse entre el agua que corría y se unía a sus fluidos. Le sacó la única prenda que quedaba cubriendo su cuerpo cuando le bajó suavemente las piernas que lo entrelazaban en su espalda baja. Se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente con su vagina, la miró con sus orbes azules dando a entender lo que quería. La chica lo miró hacia abajo y cerró sus ojos en respuesta, para entregarse por completo al placer que le proporcionaría el chico que tenía frente a ella. La lengua entró por completo a la vagina de Kula, echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua recorría su rostro acalorado. K la penetraba con su boca sin dar tregua a la excitación que ambos sentían. La Rubia meneaba sus caderas en busca de más placer.

– Sujétate de la manilla que está encima de ti – le ordenó.

Ella hizo caso. Le separó las piernas para luego colocar cada una en sus hombros, quedando expuesta ante él, para lamer cuanto quisiera de su vagina. Su lengua tomó un ritmo más acelerado que subía y bajaba por su clítoris provocando gemidos que inundaban el lugar. Giraba con tal velocidad, que Kula sintió que su cuerpo explotaba de placer, provocando que el dulce elixir que salía de su vagina cayera en la boca de K, que lamía con gusto.

– _Eres mi trago favorito gatita_. – Le dijo a la rubia que se mantenía con esfuerzo de pie.

K la besó en sus labios y le convidó de sus jugos como acostumbraba hacer cada que le hacía sexo oral. La tomó de su culo para sostener su piernas que se notaban débiles por el orgasmo reciente que le había provocado, y se las colocó nuevamente en sus caderas. Kula lo abrazó para sujetarse.

– Te haré el amor tan rico _gatita _que no dejarás de sentirme adentro, aún cuando no lo esté, la sensación te quedará hasta que lo hagamos otra vez. – Le dijo con su usual tono grave en el oído. Entre el jadeo por la excitación y el anhelo de poseerla por completo, la penetró duro y con embestidas de gran intensidad. Kula abrió los ojos, casi podía desfallecer del placer. Se sentía tan caliente el pene de K, como si la quemara por dentro. Comenzó a succionar su cuello cerca de la clavícula, dejando una marca en su pálida piel, mientras que Kula acariciaba su cabello y gemía en su oído. Eso provocó que las embestidas aumentarán su ritmo. La rubia hizo lo mismo cuando él se alejó, dejó dos marcas en sus pectorales. Las que lo acompañarían durante varios días.

– Ahora sí estamos empatados. – Le dijo mientras acercaba sus labios para besarlo.

– No me importaría llevar un recuerdo de ti cuando no estés conmigo – le dijo mientras sus movimientos se agilizaban y acercaba su boca para unirla a la de ella.

Sí algo había que destacar, era la resistencia y fuerza de K para sostener a la chica por tanto tiempo, a pesar de que la esbelta y frágil figura de la rubia era liviana, no cualquiera hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo y en la misma posición. Se lo debía a su trabajo particularmente, era una vago cuando de ejercitarse se trataba.

\-- Quiero que me penetres por detrás K – Le dijo pillándolo desprevenido por la petición repentina de la rubia.

\-- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó deteniendo brevemente sus embestidas.

– Quiero que me desvirgues únicamente tú _tigre_– Le dijo casi al borde del éxtasis.

– Entonces voltea hacia la pared gatita – Le dijo ronco.

Lo hizo mientras el agua helada caía sobre sus cabellos lacios y dorados.

– Dime si te duele para detenerme – le dijo a modo de que se sintiera resguardada.

– ¡Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta K! – Le ordenó suplicante por la excitación y nerviosismo del momento.

– Solo relájate y respira cuando te penetre. – Le aconsejó mientras depositó un corto beso en su hombro izquierdo. Rodeó su cintura mientras que se apoyaba con la otra mano en la pared de la ducha. Introdujo poco a poco su grueso y largo miembro viril provocando que Kula hiciera una pequeña mueca de dolor que él no notaba. K comenzaba a moverse lentamente para no causar ningún daño a su frágil cuerpo. De pronto, el dolor comenzó a transformarse en placer, los gemidos se dejaron oír otra vez por la sensual voz de la chica. Pará él, fue una señal de que debía acelerar el movimiento gradualmente hasta conseguir que ella se viniera, esta vez, de una forma totalmente inusual y nueva para ambos.

Kula no aguantó más cuando K pellizcaba sus pechos y masturbaba su clítoris al mismo tiempo que la penetraba por detrás, sus gemidos eran entrecortados por la agitada respiración. Ambos alcanzaron el punto culmine del orgasmo. K sacó su miembro aún erecto y con restos de semen del culo de Kula, ella se volteó para besarlo mientras lo abrazaba. Él respondía con gusto el gesto dulce de la rubia.

\-- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

– Creo que nunca había estado mejor– Respondió coqueta.

Se besaron nuevamente mientras su pene duro rozaba la suave y rosada vagina de ella.

– Quiero más de ti – Le dijo observando sus delicadas facciones de mujer.

– Eres insaciable tigre – Le respondió.

– Creo que nos podríamos resfriar si seguimos dejando que el agua nos siga cayendo. Digo, me gusta, pero creo que es demasiado cambio entre nuestra temperatura y la de la llave – Le dijo.

K cerró la llave de paso, al tiempo que la arrinconó contra la pared. Ésta vez bajó a sus pechos ya rosados por los continuos pellizcos y comenzó a lamer y succionar sus pezones dando mordiscos que hacían suspirar a la rubia. Kula tomó el miembro viril de K y comenzó a acariciarlo con movimientos verticales.

– Tú también mereces disfrutar cariño – Le dijo.

– Créeme que no hay cosa que disfrute más, que hacer que te vengas de todas las formas que puedo imaginarme contigo gatita – Le dijo mientras succionaba el pezón contrario. Metió dos de sus dedos en su angosta vagina y sintió lo húmeda que estaba nuevamente.

– Vaya, sí que te mojas con facilidad princesa – Le dijo mientras lamía sus dedos degustando el sabor de ella.

\-- Contigo es lo mismo, siempre estás erecto y duro, eres un pervertido – Le dijo triunfante.

K sonrió mientras levantaba la pierna derecha de la rubia para penetrarla una vez más. Kula rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de su peli blanco buscando estabilizar su apoyo, no le costaba hacerlo por la pose similar a los saltos que acostumbraba hacer en la pista de patinaje.

El moreno depositó su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, mientras besaba su hombro y daba mordidas que hacían estremecer a Kula del placer que le brindaba. Introdujo su miembro lentamente, sintiendo cada rincón cálido en Kula, exhaló fuerte por lo delicioso del momento. Era un deleite para su miembro sentir que estaba dentro de la rubia, cerraba sus ojos y su echaba su cabeza hacia atrás por el inconmensurable placer de hacerle el amor. Las embestidas eran firmes y seguidas. Agarraba su culo con sus manos desesperadamente, como señal de que estaba por venirse dentro de ella.

– Estoy por llegar _nena _– Le dijo mientras gemía ronco en el oído de ella.

– ¡Me vengo K! – Le dijo entre gemidos agudos.

El éxtasis no se hizo esperar en los dos, cuyos orgasmos sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Kula bajó su pierna al suelo, ambos unieron sus frentes. Otro beso nació de la unión de sus labios mojados por la eterna ducha que los recorría minutos atrás. K estornudó.

– Será mejor que te vista, no quiero que te resfríes – le dijo tomando su mano para llevarla nuevamente a los casilleros.

– Creo que yo debo cuidarte, el que acaba de estornudar fuiste tú tigre – Le dijo mientras sonreía.

Tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a vestirse. La chica abrazó repentinamente por la espalda a su peli blanco. Él tomó sus suaves manos y las entrelazó con sus dedos. Se quedaron así unos instantes. Era la primera vez que K se dejaba querer tanto.

Ya listos para partir, la rubia se aseguró de cerrar por fuera y apagar todas las luces para luego ir a comer algo con K. Estaban famélicos por decir lo menos.

\-- ¿Te apetece ir por una pizza? – Le preguntó el peli blanco.

– Tengo tanta a hambre que cualquier cosa me viene bien ahora. Hay una pizzería a unas seis calles de acá que suelo ver cuando voy en el autobús camino a la Universidad. Vamos allá. – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba para partir en la _Harley._


	11. Capítulo 11 Angry Again

**Hola de nuevo. Gracias por leer un capitulo más de mi historia. **

**Manu: respondiendo a la serie de preguntas sobre las parejas Kof, es la de Máxima y Whip, tienen un no sé qué la verdad.**

**Con respecto a lo de navidad, no sé si te has fijado que actualizo cada dos o tres días, debido a que escribo, reviso, edito y luego subo. Así que probablemente haya un capítulo destinado a la festividad.**

**Sobre miraculous, también la vi y es de mi agrado. Hay harto animé y juegos que me gustan pero daría para largo hablar de ellos jajaja. **

**Revisaré tu one shot también y te contaré luego. Nos leemos. **

**Capítulo XI**

**Angry Again**

Cuando llegaron a la pizzería, K estacionó la moto para entrar al local de comida. El lugar se encontraba con bastante gente. Se colocaron en la fila. Kula lo tomó de su brazo, pero K instintivamente tomó su cintura para arrimarla junto a él, Kula sintió subir de tono su rostro. Entre ellos no habían gestos típicos de pareja; K era hostil y serio, pero cuando le demostraba su afecto, sobretodo cuando estaban solos, tenía una manera muy particular de hacerlo con ella. Adoraba que fuera así su relación.

Pidieron la pizza y se fueron a sentar a una mesa que se encontraba vacía. Ambos degustaban la pizza, cuando escucharon una voz conocida para ambos. Shingo Yabuki.

– Vaya, podrías haberla invitado a un lugar con más clase. Pero veo que no te alcanza. – Habló con tono burlesco para que el resto lo escuchara, entre ellos estaba Candy.

– No es asunto tuyo que yo haya querido venir acá Shingo. Así que déjanos en paz.– Anunció Kula disgustada por la interrupción.

–- Pobre Kula, no tiene idea que un delincuente se la folla. – Lanzó con veneno en sus palabras.

Un fuerte sonido provino de la rápida bofetada que Shingo no vio venir de la rubia que sintió coraje al oír esas palabras.

– Kula, ¿Cómo te atreves? Shingo fue tu amigo y pretendiente de toda la vida. Has dejado de ser la hermana que adoraba – Le dijo con falso dolor en sus palabras.

– Si yo fuera la hermana que dices adorar,entenderías lo feliz que soy y no te invadiría la envidia y el rencor que sientes por mi. – le dijo con rabia, pero no se contuvo.

– ¡Eres una maldita hipócrita manipuladora Candy! Te empeñas en utilizar al estúpido de Shingo con sus sentimientos por mí, para destruir al único que ha devuelto la felicidad desde la muerte de papá, admite que no soportas el verme feliz no siendo una desgraciada como tú. – La increpó duramente.

Toda la atención del lugar se encontraba en el grupo que provocaba a la pareja.

– En algo te equivocas Kula – Interrumpió Shingo con la mano en su rostro.

– A mí no me gustan las zorras que se entregan a criminales adictos. Además, tu hermana se merece mis sentimientos porque siempre estuvo ahí, no se fue con un cualquiera que conoció en un bar como si fuera una prostituta– Le dijo con sorna.

K, al oír estas palabras, giró tan rápido hacia el castaño que tenía a sus espaldas, y lanzó un gancho directo a su mentón, logrando que éste llegase a levantarse del suelo para caer nuevamente en él.

– Ningún hijo de puta habla mal de mí novia sin quedar con sus huesos rotos. – Le dijo mirando con desafío a cualquiera de los que estaba ahí.

– ¡Si tienes algo contra mi, lo arreglamos ahora¡ -- Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

\-- ¡K, no lo hagas! , solo deja que hable por despecho. ¡No caigas en las provocaciones que hace! -- Le dijo la rubia con los nervios a flor de piel.

– Así es, hazle caso a la puta que te acompaña hijo de perra. – Le dijo desde el suelo el castaño.

– ¡Suficiente bastardo! ¡Deja de esconderte con tus amigos como el maricón que eres y arreglemos esto afuera! --

Shingo se limpió la sangre de su boca, sus amigos lo ayudaron a levantarse para seguir a K. Cuando salió del recinto después del peli banco, inmediatamente le lanzó una patada en las costillas de él, provocando que cayera de costado al suelo.

\-- ¡K! – Kula corrió hacia él.

–Estoy bien – Le dijo a Kula mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse.

– Hasta para iniciar una pelea eres un cobarde que se comporta como imbécil para que los demás te aplaudan. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Shingo se molestó por aquello, y se lanzó contra él; K lo detuvo con sus brazos y le devolvió la patada, pero en el estómago. Otro de los amigos que acompañaba a Shingo, se lanzó en defensa de su compañero. Era alto, con buen cuerpo, aunque un poco delgado, su cabello rubio permanecía intacto hacia arriba por la cantidad de fijador que llevaba. Era Benimaru Nikaido. K, lo detuvo con un gancho derecho sin siquiera dejar que se acercara el rubio.

– ¡Tienes idea de lo que le has hecho a mi cara puto bastardo! – Le gritó Benimaru. Shingo aprovechó la distracción para lanzarse contra K, derribándolo al suelo. Los golpes iban y venían entre ellos. El peli blanco de una maniobra, lanzó al castaño con fuerza para quitárselo de encima. Benimaru lo golpeó con una patada por la espalda provocando que K perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos.

– ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no es honesto golpear por la espalda a tu oponente, niñito rico? – Le dijo quedando frente a él.

– No hay reglas para los ricos, estúpido. – Le dijo mientras se disponía a golpear al peli blanco. Pero éste lo detuvo nuevamente con una patada, ahora en su pulcro rostro. El rubio casi lloró al ver que su nariz sangraba.

– ¡Maldito malnacido! – le gritó. K sonrió por el insulto mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su labio inferior, en eso el otro que los acompañaba, un hombre macizo y alto, tomó por la espalda al peli blanco levantándolo con facilidad, no pudo zafarse a tiempo, éste le dio con su rodilla por detrás y lo lanzó contra el suelo provocando que su cabeza diera contra el pavimento. Ahora eran tres contra uno. Los tres comenzaban a patearlo cobardemente mientras yacía en el suelo.

\-- ¡Aprende que los putos delincuentes subversivos que son redimidos por zorras como ella no tienen un final feliz! – se jactaba el castaño.

Kula vio con horror y lágrimas en sus ojos cómo golpeaban sin descanso al peli blanco hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente.

\-- ¡Ya basta! – Le dijo Candy al ver que se ensañaban con K. Trató de separarlos, pero la adrenalina pudo más con ellos provocando que Benimaru la empujara al suelo. Kula también se incorporó para detener la masacre hacia su novio. Una pareja que observaba hace un rato la pelea, intervino para ayudar al peli blanco. K yacía en el suelo con dos costillas rotas y con la cara sangrando por los golpes.

\-- ¡Háblame por favor amor! – Le rogaba Kula con su voz quebrada por el dolor de verlo en el suelo por su culpa.

– Vámonos antes de que llegue la policía – Les dijo Shingo a los demás, quienes lo siguieron sin protestar.

\-- ¿Vienes con nosotros nena? – Le dijo el castaño. Ella, al ver que también se encontraba herido, pero no con la gravedad que habían dejado al peli blanco, miró a su hermana que se encontraba abrazando a K.

– Hermana…-- trató de dirigirse a su hermana.

– ¡Vete con ellos! Si no fuera por ti y tus celos enfermizos para controlar la obsesión de Shingo, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Espero que estés contenta. – Le dijo Kula con desprecio en su voz.

– Hermana, yo… --

\-- ¡Solo vete Candy! Dile a mamá que no llegaré a casa hoy. – Le gritó Kula.

La rubia de pelo corto se alejó. Esta vez, había llegado demasiado lejos con sus intentos por boicotear la felicidad de su hermana.

– Debemos llevarlo a un hospital para que vean sus heridas– Le dijo una chica de cabello castaño recogido por una coleta. Era de proporciones notoriamente agraciadas. Ella y su novio eran la pareja que había detenido la masacre de K.

– Vamos en mi camioneta, vi que llegaron en esa motocicleta, podemos llevarla arriba para el hospital y no quede aquí. – Le dijo el chico rubio.

Kula asintió y ayudó al rubio a trasladar al peli negro al asiento en la parte de atrás del vehículo mientras tomaba sus mochilas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, las enfermeras acudieron inmediatamente en ayuda del malherido K que llegaba caminando con ayuda de la pareja que había acudido en su auxilio.

K era recostado en una camilla y llevado a la sala de emergencias. Kula y la pareja esperaron ahí hasta que saliera nuevamente el médico. Fueron al mesón para entregar los datos de K.

\-- Por cierto, soy Mai, y él es mi prometido Andy. – Se presentó la mujer.

– Soy Kula. Y K es mi novio. – Respondió la rubia.

\-- Si no hubiese sido porque el grandote tomó por la espalda a tu chico, él les hubiese dado una paliza. No fue justo lo que le hicieron. – Dijo Mai.

\-- Uno de ellos estuvo obsesionado conmigo durante años, ahora está con mi hermana y ella introdujo ideas en su cabeza para que la ayudara a separarme de K. – Explicaba mientras esperaban noticias.

– ¡Vaya hermanita que tienes amiga! – Le dijo la castaña exhalando con un tono divertido.

– Es mi hermana y la adoro por sobre todas las cosas, pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos. –Reflexionó con tono triste la rubia.

– Iré a ver si hay noticias de K – Anunció Andy.

Kula y Mai asintieron.

– Gracias por ayudarnos. – Dijo ella mirando a la pareja.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el rubio volvió con el médico que había atendido a K.

– ¿Alguien de ustedes es familiar? – Preguntó el médico.

\-- Soy su novia – anunció nerviosa la rubia.

– El paciente posee múltiples lesiones y hematomas en todo su cuerpo, dos costillas fracturadas, por lo que se quedará ésta noche en observación. – Dijo serio el médico.

– Necesitamos avisarle a algún familiar sobre la situación del paciente por políticas del hospital. – Dijo el especialista.

Kula se dio cuenta que no contaba con ningún contacto cercano a K para estos casos, pero sabía que los únicos que podía contactar eran su hermana y su mejor amigo, Máxima. Optó por este último. Buscó en su mochila el celular de K que se hallaba junto a las llaves de la moto. Entró a los contactos y encontró el número de Máxima.

– ¡Hola Romeo! Ya pensamos que te estabas casando en las vegas con la pequeña, compañero – Contestaron alegres desde la otra línea.

– Hola, soy Kula, necesito que vengan al hospital de South Town, K está hospitalizado. – Dijo la rubia con un tono preocupado.

El tono y las sonrisas cesaron desde el otro lado.

– Vamos enseguida. – Contestaron desde la otra línea.

Mai y Andy escuchaban atentos la conversación de Kula.

– Creo que hasta acá podremos ayudarte hermosa– Le dijo apenada la castaña.

– Les agradezco nuevamente que hayan ayudado a K. – Dijo con una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

– Si mi amado Andy hubiese pasado por algo así, hubiese deseado de corazón que alguien me ayudase de la misma manera. – Le dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su prometido que trataba de zafarse del agarre.

– Gracias, de verdad chicos. – Le dijo la rubia mientras se despedía de ellos.

Máxima entró con paso firme y rápido al mesón de informaciones en compañía de Whip. Kula los divisó y los llamó para alcanzarlos. Al principio sintió un poco de miedo por la reacción que tendrían. Sin embargo, sus pesares quedaron atrás cuando Seirah la abrazó de forma tan fraternal, que la rubia tardó en reaccionar para devolver el gesto.

\-- ¿En qué problema se metió el tonto de mi hermano ahora? –Le preguntó con tono preocupado.

Kula comenzó a explicar con detalle de lo que había sucedido y cómo su hermana había sido en gran parte la culpable de tramar urdidas contra ellos. Máxima estaba sentado con tono muy serio y reflexivo escuchando.

– Pero quiero que sepan que K no tiene la culpa, sino yo – finalizó la rubia al borde del llanto. Seirah se levantó y abrazó a la chica nuevamente para calmar la tristeza que sentía.

– Pequeña, llevas poco tiempo con mi hermano, y no sé si él te habló sobre su pasado. Pero lo que sí sé, es que él tuvo un cambio muy positivo contigo. Dejó su medicina porque sentía que no era necesario, sentía paz contigo mi niña, y no sabes cuan felices estamos por aquello. Esto solo es un _impasse_. – Expresó contenta tratando de convencerla de que no era su error.

– Estoy muy preocupada porque no quiero que le suceda algo malo – dijo finalmente rompiendo en llanto la chica rubia.

– Tranquila pequeña, K es un hombre fuerte. Ya verás como se va a recuperar pronto. – Dijo Máxima acariciando su cabeza como si de una niña se tratase.

– ¿Ustedes son los familiares del paciente? – Preguntó el médico aproximándose nuevamente a ellos.

– Soy su hermana. – Dijo con seriedad Whip.

– El paciente se encuentra estable, hemos administrado algunos analgésicos para atenuar el dolor de las costillas rotas que por suerte, no perforó ningún órgano. Estará en observación durante toda la noche y mañana determinaremos si puede irse a casa. – Informó el médico.

\-- ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? – Dijo enseguida Máxima.

– Ahora se encuentra dormido, será mejor esperar por la mañana a que despierte – aconsejó el doctor.

– Nos quedaremos acá. Será lo mejor Kula, debes ir a descansar. Probablemente estén preocupados en tu casa, linda. – Le dijo Whip.

– No, le dije a mi hermana que no llegaría hoy, quiero estar ahí cuando despierte K. – Anunció con tono decidido.

– Gracias por estar con mi hermano, eres un ángel ¿lo sabías? Sé que puede ser difícil tratar con su terquedad, pero no es una mal chico. – Dijo la castaña con tono maternal.

– Lo sé, K es el hombre de mi vida. Y aunque sea poco el tiempo que llevamos juntos y no lo conozco del todo. Mi corazón siente que así lo es. – Dijo la rubia.

Ambos la miraron con ternura.

\-- Iré por café y algunos bocadillos para mantenernos despiertos– Dijo Máxima.

– Gracias cariño – Respondió Whip.

Las primeras horas de la mañana se anunciaban con los rayos del sol que entraban en la sala de estar en donde se encontraban los tres. Kula y Whip dormían apoyadas una a la otra. Máxima revisaba su celular para matar el tiempo. De pronto, una enfermera se aproximó a ellos.

– El paciente está despertando, pueden entrar a verlo si lo desean. – Anunció.

Máxima besó la frente de su prometida suavemente para despertarla.

– K está despertando. – Susurró.

– La enfermera dijo que podríamos entrar a verlo. – Agregó.

Kula se incorporó rápidamente dispuesta a ver al peli blanco.

– Vamos, no perdamos tiempo – Dijo el grandote.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, K estaba recostado en la cama con el torso descubierto y vendas en su pecho y costillas. También en sus brazos y algunos parches en la cara que cubrían las heridas de la pelea que lo había llevado a ese estado. Se encontraba desorientado cuando los tres se acercaron.

– Sí que te dieron duro esta vez amigo – Le dijo con tono de broma.

K trató de responder, pero al intentarlo, una mueca de dolor le impidió hacerlo. Por lo que solamente levantó el brazo apenas mostrando una señal ofensiva con su mano derecha. – Veo que tu mal humor sigue intacto – Le dijo sarcástico Máxima.

El doctor entró a la habitación para tomar el historial que se encontraba a los pies de la camilla. Lo examinó y luego se dirigió a sus acompañantes.

– Ha pasado una buena noche, sin complicaciones, por lo que hoy en la tarde podremos darle el alta para que pueda irse a su casa. – Anunció.

– Debe descansar por lo menos este mes, sin realizar fuerzas o hacer ejercicios, para que la recuperación sea la esperada. No podrá trabajar ni manejar.– Informó el doctor.

– Deberán asistirlo en todo momento ya que tuvo una contusión en su pierna derecha que provocó una leve fisura en su hueso que pudo apreciarse en las radiografías. – Agregó finalmente.

– Nada muy grave. Aquí está la receta para la ingesta de los medicamentos que debe tomar durante el mes de descanso. – Hizo entrega a Máxima.

– Gracias doctor. – dijo el hombre que acompañaba a las chicas.

K tenía un gesto de fastidio por el parte médico recibido. Le gustaba holgazanear, pero no así en esas condiciones. Menos ser una carga. Se había prometido no serlo para su hermana y ahora debían volver a cuidarlo como si se tratase de un bebé.

– Me mudaré al apartamento y trabajaré desde ahí para velar por tu salud hermanito. – Le dijo Whip.

– No… es necesario… – Alcanzó a exhalar el peli blanco.

– No te preocupes amor, lo haré yo, daré aviso en el trabajo que no iré durante ésta semana y podremos turnarnos para cuidarlo. – Acordó Máxima tomando la mano de su prometida.

– Debemos aplazar la boda para que K pueda asistir en condiciones. Además falta arreglar algunos detalles y no podremos hacerlo aún. – Dijo la mujer de melena con tono decidido. – Disculpen, pero puedo cuidarlo yo para que no tengan que posponer sus asuntos. – Anunció tímidamente Kula. Al ver que tenía su atención, siguió.

– Aún voy a la universidad y tengo bastante tiempo, puedo ausentarme por unas semanas a las clases en la pista de hielo de South Town porque tengo quien me reemplace, puedo cuidarlo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, eso no afectará a mis estudiantes ni mis clases en la universidad. Además, creo que lo último que querría K es que pospongan la boda por él. – Dijo finalmente.

Seirah y Máxima se miraron.

\-- ¿ De verdad podrías hacerlo pequeña? – Le preguntó Whip con tono preocupado.

– Haré todo lo posible para que K se recupere y también ustedes puedan seguir con sus planes. – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

– Eres un ángel mi niña – Dijo la Seirah abrazándola en agradecimiento por cuidar de su hermano.

K miraba con fastidio cómo decidían todos posponer sus vidas al velar por su salud. Pero por el dolor no podía hablar y le costaba respirar. Así que decidió omitir opinión y bufar mirando para un costado. Odiaba que un grupo de imbéciles lo hubiese dejado en ese estado provocando un cambio de esa forma en su vida. Pero más odiaba ver a las personas que quería preocupados por él.

La tarde del mismo día llegó y el doctor afinaba los detalles junto a Máxima para dar el alta de K.

– Listo chico, llamé a una grúa para que remolque una grúa hasta el apartamento. Y un taxi nos espera abajo para que podamos irnos. ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó al peli blanco que con ayuda de Whip y Kula se ponía de pie para incorporarse a una silla de ruedas que lo esperaba junto a la camilla.

Kula tenía quince llamadas perdidas de su madre y cuatro de Candy, también tres mensajes de Athena que para ese entonces ya había corrido la noticia en todo el campus. Kula solamente respondió a su amiga. Ya llamaría a su madre cuando estuviese en el apartamento. No tenía ganas de escuchar sermones ni mucho menos dar explicaciones a nadie. Ahora solo le preocupaba K.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, recostaron con cuidado al peli blanco que sufría con cada movimiento para desplazarse. Nunca había estado en esas condiciones. Estaba de muy mal humor para variar.

– Debo regresar a mi casa para hablar con mi madre. Pero volveré enseguida. – Anunció Kula.

– No te preocupes, aquí te esperaremos pequeña. – Le dijo Máxima con un guiño en el ojo.

Kula se despidió con un suave y corto beso en los labios de K. Éste intentó levantar su mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de la rubia, pero le costaba hacerlo. Ella comprendió el gesto y tomó con ambas manos la suya para colocarla en su rostro.

– No me tardaré _tigre – _Le dijo mientras lo miraba con sus orbes color magenta.

– Volveré en unas horas para traer algunas de mis cosas acá y cuidar bien de K. – se despidió momentáneamente. K no la perdió de vista hasta que ella salió de la habitación.

– Vaya, _Tigre, _estás perdidamente enamorado de la pequeña Kula. – Le dijo Máxima, provocando que K cambiará su semblante a uno fastidiado.

– I – dio – ta – Le dijo con esfuerzo a su compañero de apartamento.

Odiaba hablar de esas cosas y siempre cuidó su imagen de _chico rudo carente de sentimientos,_ pero vaya que era difícil ocultar lo que sentía cuando Kula estaba cerca.

– Es demasiado adorable hermano, no hagas más estupideces para alejarla ¿Me oyes? – Le dijo con tono de advertencia su hermana al momento que le asentaba un golpe en su hombro izquierdo. K se quejó del dolor e inmediatamente Whip se disculpó por olvidar su estado convaleciente.

– Haré algo delicioso para la cena. – Le dijo mientras salía de la habitación casi huyendo para que Máxima no la regañara por haber golpeado a K

Máxima siempre se encargaba de mantener la despensa llena y la nevera administrando los dineros de ambos que eran destinados para eso. Cocinaba y mantenía aseado el lugar. K nunca hacía nada en el apartamento, era una haragán de tiempo completo. Pero con Kula de vez en cuando limpiaba la cocina o aseaba su habitación. Sin duda había provocado un cambio en el peli blanco, que sus cercanos podían observar, aparte de mantenerlo tranquilo sin depender de su antigua medicina. El amor podía domar hasta la bestia más salvaje y carente de sentimientos; como Kula hacia K.


	12. Capítulo 12 Girl, You’ll be a Woman

**Capítulo XII**

**Girl, You'll be a Woman Soon**

Kula iba en el taxi camino a casa. Ver al peli blanco con vendas y lastimado le partía el corazón, más por una estupidez provocada por su hermana. La encararía con o sin su madre de por medio.

Cuando llegó, pagó el taxi y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, su madre la esperaba sentada en el comedor de la casa, mientras hablaba por teléfono sus asuntos el negocio que se encontraba realizando. Cortó la llamada cuando la vio ingresar a la sala. Candy no se veía por ningún lado.

– Hola mamá. –

\--¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente?! – Preguntó sin dejar que Kula pudiera articular palabra.

\-- ¡Desde que estás con ese chico que del que aún no sé nada, andas y desapareces, no contestas mis llamadas y tampoco avisas dónde estás. – Le dijo exasperada.

– Mamá, creo que estás exagerando, no soy una niña como para que me trates de esa forma. Además, le dije a Candy que te avisara que no llegaría sino hasta hoy. — exclamó.

\-- Candy me avisó, pero quería conversar contigo Kula, y no contestaste. – Respondió su madre.

– Mamá, estuve toda la noche en el hospital debido a que K sufrió serias lesiones por defenderme de las palabrotas de Shingo causadas por los comentarios venenosos de Candy. – Le informó mientras se dirigía a la habitación para sacar mudas y devolverse al apartamento.

– Kula, ese chico no te dará más que problemas, supongo que faltaste a la universidad por estar cuidándolo, ¿Es que no tiene su familia? – Le cuestionó.

– Sus padre murieron en un choque automovilístico hace años atrás, y su hermana se va a casar. Por lo que no disponen de mucho tiempo y me he ofrecido a cuidarlo y apoyarlos durante el tiempo que tarde su recuperación. – Respondió.

– Kula, tú tienes tu vida, no tienes porqué cargar con él peso de otros. Supongo que también te ofreciste a pagar la cuenta del hospital. – Le dijo con sarcasmo.

– No mamá, no he pagado nada, para eso tiene a sus amigo y hermana, y aunque lo hiciera no veo el problema. Tu empresa hace una baile de caridad en cada navidad, y nadie realmente lo hace porque lo siente, sino, porque las apariencias son más importantes. Lo que me recuerda que este año no quiero formar parte de esa mentira mamá. –

\-- ¡¿Ah sí?! – Le inquirió desafiante.

– Sí, mamá, prefiero pasarlo sola o con gente que realmente es honesta y no manipula a las personas que quieren para seguir a su lado. – Le dijo mientras terminaba de empacar. – Bueno, si es lo que quieres, echar por la borda tu vida con un individuo que lo único que hace es alejarte de tu familia, comienza a pensar de qué forma deberás ganarte la vida como cualquier persona ordinaria, porque no pienso seguir costeando la universidad de una chiquilla malcriada que al primer estúpido que se le cruza por su camino olvida de donde viene y cuál es su destino. No te crié así Kula. ¡Es más, si sales por esa puerta olvídate que tienes madre y hermana! – le gritó a la rubia.

Kula dejó de empacar, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No podía creer que su madre le declarara la guerra por conocer un chico que finalmente la hace feliz. Por primera vez no hacer lo que quieren todos y escoger con él corazón. ¿Acaso había sido egoísta? No, simplemente había tomado una decisión sin que nadie intercediera por ella. – Está bien, no hay problema, me iré de casa y no tendrás que hacerte cargo, después de todo, siempre me criaste como a una niña, y no lo soy. Ya no. Adiós mamá. – le dijo cuando cerró sus bolsos, pero Diana le sujetó el brazo fuertemente.

– Ya lo sabes Kula, si decides a ese chico sin futuro, no vengas llorando cuando te abandone por otra puta que le haga un mejor trabajo en su cama que tú. – le dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

– No lo haré. Sin embargo, no me iré sin antes decirte que después de la muerte de papá, solamente huiste de nosotras. Yo estaba mal mamá, y tu no hiciste nada. Candy sufrió y tampoco hiciste nada. Te refugiaste en los negocios y creíste que tenías el control de todo. Pero no era así, aun no es así. Manipular a tu hija y no querer que sea feliz, además de dejarse llevar por la impresión de gente arribista y abusadora te hace una mujer miserable y egoísta. ¡Así que no quiero tener que ver nada contigo! –

El sonido de una bofetada se escuchó en la mejilla de Kula. Su madre, por primera vez le había levantado la mano.

– Kula, yo… -- trató de decirle

Kula la miraba con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas. Puso su mano derecha en su mejilla para atenuar el dolor y el enrojecimiento inmediato que le había provocado la mano de su madre.

– ¡No me digas que lo sientes porque sabes que no es así!– Le gritó.

Tomó sus cosas, y salió lo mas rápido que podía de esa casa. Ya no quería ver a nadie que viviera ahí. No necesitaba esa mierda ponzoñosa con la que había estado adormecida durante los años que su padre ya no estaba con ellas. Definitivamente, la muerte se había llevado al pilar de su familia. Hoy, solo quedaban escombros de la relación entre ellas.

Se dirigió a la parada de taxis que había a tres cuadras de su casa. No podía ir en ese estado al apartamento de K. Necesitaba calmarse, pues, podía alterar al peli blanco y empeorar su estado de salud. Así que decidió llamar a la tía Roxy.

– ¡Hola mi niña! – Contestó una efusiva tía.

– Hola tía – Contestó mientras trataba de ocultar los sollozos.

\-- ¡¿Querida qué tienes?! – Respondió preocupada.

– Tuve una discusión con mamá a causa de K. Él estuvo toda la noche y parte de hoy en el hospital. Entonces decidí quedarme con él y su familia. Shingo, sus amigos y Candy, comenzaron a insultarnos cuando inició todo esto en la pizzería. K lo increpó y golpeó para defenderme, pero sus amigos aprovecharon el momento que se encontraba distraído y uno de ellos lo aventó contra el suelo, tiene dos costillas fracturadas. Ahora mi mamá me ha dado una bofetada y estoy tan triste y nerviosa que no sé a quién más recurrir porque no puedo ir donde K, debido a que se encuentra tan lastimado que le dieron un mes de descanso y no quiero que se preocupe porque debe reposar – rompió en llanto por teléfono.

– Calma pequeña, pasaré a buscarte ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó enseguida.

– En la parada de taxis a tres cuadras de casa tía – dijo.

Cuando la Tía Roxy llegó, se percató de que Kula llevaba bolsos y su mochila, se había ido de casa. Salió del auto y la abrazó; la rubia rompió en llanto.

– No soporto a mi madre y a Candy ¿Cómo puede ser que sean tan prejuiciosas con alguien a quien ni siquiera se han dado la oportunidad de conocer? ¿Por qué no pueden ser más comprensivas como tú tía? – Le decía mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

– ¿Te has ido de casa? . – le preguntó su tía.

– Mamá me ha echado, y no seguirá costeando mis estudios el otro año. Contestó triste.

– Ven a casa conmigo. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro para limpiar su lágrimas.

\-- ¿ Por qué cuando comenzaba a ser feliz pasa esto tía?, quizás estoy mal y no debo seguir con K.

– Tu madre es muy obtusa, y le costará entender que no puede controlarlo todo como en sus negocios. Tu relación es lo ultimo que esta mal querida. No se puede condenar por amar a una persona mi niña. – le dijo.

– Gracias tía, no sé qué haría sin ti.

– Ya eres grande mi niña. Me duele que mi hermana haya actuado así con su propia hija y no sea capaz de ver las cosas con otra perspectiva. Pero se le va a pasar, comprenderá que no puede distanciar a su hija de lo que la hace feliz, bajo la excusa de protegerla del mundo hostil como ella lo piensa.–

\-- Dejaré pasar unos días para que las cosas se calmen, luego iré a conversar con ella. Agregó después.

\-- Ven, vamos a casa para que dejes tus cosas. – le dijo mientras subía sus bolsos al auto.

– Tía, no me quedaré por mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a ver cómo sigue K, le he prometido a Seirah, su hermana, y a Máxima, su mejor amigo, que velaré por su salud mientras ellos arreglan los detalles de su boda. Me he ofrecido a ayudar. Espero que lo comprendas. – Le dijo finalmente.

– No esperaba menos de ti pequeña, ve con tu novio y cuando puedas regresa a mi casa, no te preocupes por la universidad que yo haré que tu madre entre en razón. – Le dijo con un tono maternal.

\-- ¿Crees que lo haga en algún momento? – Preguntó sorprendida.

\--¡Pues claro que lo hará, ustedes nunca se han separado. Después de todo, ella y tu hermana son las que ahora se merecen un sermón de mi parte. – Dijo con determinación en sus palabras.

Kula iba camino al apartamento de K, se había alcanzado a cambiar de ropa por una más cómoda para quedarse cuidando al peli blanco el día de mañana, también llevaba sus útiles personales y alguna muda que fuera a necesitar dentro de su mochila. Vestía con unas _leggins_ negras de medio tiro, y una sudadera lila que dejaba entrever su ombligo y abdomen plano junto a unas _Converse_ negras clásicas.Se había puesto una chaqueta de mezclilla con capucha por el clima que ya comenzaba a cambiar, se encontraban dentro de las últimas semanas de calor, antes de entrar al otoño. Miró la hora en su celular, eran las nueve con veintisiete de la noche, ya se le había hecho tarde por la discusión con su madre y tener que esperar a que la Tía Roxy pasara por ella a su casa. El ardor había desaparecido en su mejilla, así que tuvo que cubrirlo con maquillaje para que Whip o Máxima no sospecharan nada. Cuando tocó la puerta, se encontró con Whip

– ¡Vaya pequeña, nos tenías preocupados, pensamos que había sucedido algo! -- exclamó la castaña.

– Lo siento – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

– Debemos intercambiar nuestros números de celular, en caso de que necesites algo cuando cuides a K. Pero lo podemos hacer después de la cena. – Le dijo invitándola al comedor.

– Está bien. ¿ Está despierto? – Preguntó haciendo referencia a su novio.

– Se quedó dormido después de que le administramos los analgésicos– Comentó.

– La cena está servida -- Anunció Máxima desde la cocina.

Durante la cena, Seirah le comentaba a Kula acerca de los detalles de la boda que tendría fecha para el próximo año, en Febrero. Por lo que Máxima aportaba con una que otra cosa acerca del asunto.

– Tú te sentarás junto a nosotros en la boda, así podrás estar con K en todo momento – le dijo coqueta a la rubia.

– Gracias por la invitación chicos – contestó amablemente.

– Como eres la novia de mi hermano, automáticamente pasas a ser mi cuñada Kula, y también mi dama de honor. No admito un no por respuesta. Aún tengo el tiempo para ver contigo lo del vestido y coordinar con las otras damas de honor. – contestó.

La propuesta forzada tomó por sorpresa a Kula. Sin embargo, la castaña no le dejó muchas opciones para rechazar la invitación y tampoco veía algo malo en asistir a la boda junto a K. A decir verdad, era gratificante pasar un buen rato después de lo que había acontecido durante la tarde cuando estuvo en su casa.

– No veo porqué no pueda ir a tu boda Seirah. Así que, cuanta conmigo cuñada. – Sonrió. – Está hecho, serás nuestra invitada estrella, la primera y única novia de K que no se arranca del chico malas pulgas. – Dijo Máxima riendo.

–¿ K nunca les presentó una novia? – Preguntó intrigada.

– Siempre fue reservado con todo, pero nunca lo vimos interesado en nadie. – Dijo Whip. – Hasta creímos que jugaba en el otro bando. – Dijo Máxima.

\-- ¡Cállate tonto! – Dijo la castaña fingiendo molestia. – Así que, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte afortunada – Le dijo él.

– Cuando te vimos pro primera vez, debo admitir que nos sorprendimos porque te había traído hasta acá. Él nunca había hecho algo como eso. Así que podemos afirmar que contigo es diferente. En la escuela siempre tenía chicas que lo pretendían, pero nunca vimos que nadie llegara hasta su corazón. – Agregó.

– Eso quiere decir que estaban predestinados. – Finalizó la castaña.

– Me siento halagada chicos, gracias. Me han subido el ánimo. – dijo mientras jugaba con los últimos blandos de la cena.

– No estés triste, lo que le pasó a K no es lo peor del mundo, estará bien. – Dijo Máxima. – Lo sé, pero no es tanto por eso, sino que, antes de venir acá, tuve una discusión con mi madre porque no acepta mi relación con K, y ni si quiera me ha dado la oportunidad de demostrarle que K es un buen chico. Mi hermana no para de meterle cosas en la cabeza a todo el mundo con que K es un chico busca problemas. Pero nadie quiere escucharme. – dijo triste.

La pareja se miró en silencio.

– Cariño, sí tuviste problemas por venir acá, pudiste habernos contado. Puedes confiar en nosotros. Además, si las cosas se han complicado en tu casa, lo mejor es que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de K. – Le dijo Whip con tono preocupado.

Kula negó con la cabeza.

– En lo absoluto, mi madre y mi hermana están acostumbradas a manipular a medio mundo para hacer lo que ellas quieren, constantemente me sobreprotegían con la excusa de que querían lo mejor para mi, pero no dejaban que tomara mis propias decisiones. Y yo, me he desligado de su hostigamiento. No quiero que se preocupen porque nada hará que cambie de opinión con respecto a cuidar de K. Además, cuento con mi tía Roxy, que es donde me quedaré de momento, hasta que las cosas se calmen. Así que, no deben más que preocuparse por la boda. – les dijo para que se quedarán tranquilos. Obviamente omitió la bofetada y que sus estudios estarían en juego por defender a su peli blanco. Pero no quería que pensaran que la estaban perjudicando.

– Eres toda una monada pequeña. – Le dijo Whip mientras sonreía.

– Traeré el postre. Eso puede alegrarte. Whip compró helado de fresas. – Dijo Máxima levantándose de la mesa en dirección a la cocina.

– ¡Adoro el helado, es mi postre favorito¡ -- Exclamó la rubia como una niña pequeña.

Cuando terminaron el postre, Whip se levantó para arreglar sus cosas e irse a casa. --¿ No te quedarás? – Preguntó la rubia decepcionada.

– En otra ocasión. Aún tengo trabajo por hacer. Máxima me irá a dejar para luego volver en el auto, por si necesitas algo con K. – Le dijo mientras retiraba las cosas de la mesa y dejarlas en el fregadero.

– Te ayudo Whip – Le dijo enseguida la rubia.

–Máxima irá a su trabajo mañana, por lo que te quedarás sola con K durante el día; si necesitan algo, no dudes en llamar al número que te he dado, es el de mi celular y el de mi trabajo, también anoté el celular de Máxima en caso de que yo no conteste. Pero eso es muy raro que suceda. – Le dijo.

– Pierde cuidado, mañana estaré todo el día junto a K, una amiga me traerá los apuntes de clases para que no me pierda nada, esperaré a que llegue Máxima para irme a la casa de mi tía. – Respondió.

\-- ¿De verdad no tendrás inconvenientes con ausentarte en la universidad? – Preguntó él.

– No, nunca he faltado, sería la primera vez en esas clases. Además, estoy en los primeros lugares por excelencia académica; planeo seguir lo que hacía mi difunto padre. Tener un título en negocios especializado en políticas globales. – le dijo la chica.

\-- ¡Uf! Tratarás con los peces gordos del mundo de los negocios pequeña. – Le dijo impresionado.

\-- ¿Ves? No pude haber pedido una cuñada mejor. – Le dijo la castaña, tomando el brazo de la rubia.

– Por cierto, he dejado en la nevera el horario en que K debe tomar sus medicamentos – acotó

– OK, no hay problema, lo seguiré al pie de la letra – Dijo levantando su puño de forma decidida.

La castaña se despidió de Kula para ir rumbo a su casa acompañada por Máxima.

Cuando dejaron al apartamento, se dirigió al cuarto de K, estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía un semblante tranquilo, por lo menos estaba descansando como debía. Aún así, herido y convaleciente, se veía demasiado apuesto. Era irresistible para ella. Le dio un suave beso en su frente, provocando que el peli blanco se removiera para despertar y verla sentada a su lado.

– Volviste – le dijo susurrando.

– Así es, me quedaré contigo esta noche y también mañana – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba su pecho.

\-- ¿No irás a la universidad? – Preguntó con esfuerzo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Athena me traerá los apuntes para prepararme durante los exámenes mientras estoy contigo amor. Después de todo, tengo culpa por tu estado. – Le dijo en voz baja.

– No es necesario que hagas esto Kula. Estoy bien, puedo cuidarme solo – habló.

– Pero yo quiero estar todo el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte.— le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado.

\-- ¡Ouch! ¡Mis costillas – se quejó.

\-- ¡Lo siento! – se apresuró a decir la rubia quitándose de encima.

– Dormiré en el sillón de la sala, le pediré a Máxima cuando llegue que me preste unas mantas. – Le dijo.

– ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo traerte la cena que Whip cocinó. Estaba deliciosa, y sabes que no soy muy fan de las cosas hechas a alta temperatura. – Le dijo con una risilla.

– Está bien, muero de hambre, pero los analgésicos me provocaron sueño y no resistí – confesó.

– Muy bien, iré enseguida y te traeré enseguida la comida. No me tardo. –

Kula volvió con una bandeja con comida, un vaso con agua y dos pastillas que debía tomar para atenuar el dolor y desinflamar las contusiones.

– Hubiese preferido una cerveza como acostumbro cuando ceno. – Le dijo cuando miró el vaso de agua.

– Es mejor que no mezcles el alcohol con medicina. Puedes anular el efecto y tu recuperación tardaría. – le dijo la rubia con tono de desaprobación por la acotación del peli blanco.

Kula observaba que K intentaba coger la comida con el tenedor, pero el dolor se lo impedía, provocando que la comida no llegara a su boca. Ella sintió que su corazón se paraliza a al verlo.

– Espera, yo te ayudaré. – Intervino.

\--¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo solo! – Contestó hostil.

– K, sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no te vendría mal que por esta vez fuera yo quien te ayude a comer. Mañana y los días siguientes podrás hacerlo tú. Por favor. – Le dijo la chica mientras lo miraba con amor.

– Está bien, pero solamente por hoy Kula. – Le advirtió.

– Lo sé. Lo prometo – mostró su mano derecha haciendo una promesa con sus dedos.

K terminó la cena y luego se tomó el medicamento, Kula se llevó la bandeja para lavar los platos. Cuando volvió, se encontró con que K intentaba levantarse. Así que apuró el paso para acercarse a él y asistirlo.

– Quiero fumar. – Le dijo.

Kula meditó unos instantes.

– El doctor no dijo que no podías, las costillas se facturaron, pero no perforaron ningún órgano, así que no veo el problema, pero será mejor que lo hagas en la cama, ya que debes descansar. Te traeré el cenicero y los cigarrillos – Le dijo al peli blanco.

– Están en la chaqueta. –- le indicó hacia un lugar detrás de ella.

Kula sacó uno de la cajetilla y lo encendió para sorpresa de K, no tosió con la primera bocanada de humo. Luego le entregó el cilindro humeante. K la miró con asombro y una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

– Me has engañado, pensé que eras una santurrona en busca de perversión cuando te conocí gatita. – Le dijo socarronamente.

– Cuando cumplí los catorce, Athena y yo nos escapamos de la fiesta que mamá había preparado y nos escabullimos en el escritorio de papá, para sacar un cigarrillo de su tabaquera. Fue ahí en donde lo probé por primera vez. Debo admitir que me había gustado, los que compraba papá tenían un sabor a vainilla. Lo volví a repetir un par de veces, pero como entrenaba duro con papá en la pista de patinaje, tuve que desistir de la idea porque afectaría mi rendimiento y papá lo notaría. – Confesó con una risa melancólica. -- Quién diría que eras una niña con ínfulas de chica ruda. – Bromeó mirándola a los ojos.

– Aún hay cosas que no sabes de mi, chico malo. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo. Él respondió gustoso el beso.

– Eso explica el por qué nunca me criticaste. Whip siempre me regañó por lo mal que hacía fumar, y que acortaba mis años de vida. Máxima lo hace a escondidas aún, para que ella no lo regañe también. – Le dijo.

–- Para el resto de las personas puede ser desagradable. Pero a mí me trae recuerdos de mi niñez junto a papá. – confesó mirando hacia el balcón mientras sonreía.

– Abriré las ventanas para que no quede impregnando en la habitación. Quizá Máxima le moleste la idea de que te haya dejado fumar. – Expresó preocupada.

– Lo que diga el idiota me tiene sin cuidado, y él lo sabe. – Dijo de forma desinteresada.

\-- Deberías agradecer que tienes a Máxima como tu amigo y cuñado, pocas veces en la vida tienes la fortuna de tener con alguien tan bueno. – Le dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos y quitando la vista del peli blanco.

Él sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero no lo admitiría tan fácil.

– Si duermes conmigo mientras me cuidas, probablemente comience a tratar mejor al estúpido, digo, a Máxima. – Le propuso.

– ¡No puedes chantajearme así K! – Le dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas ruborizadas.

K acercó con esfuerzo su mano para tocar su cintura.

– Quédate conmigo, por favor Kula– le dijo mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules que expresaban una súplica escondida.

– Bueno, si me lo pides de esa manera. Sé que pasará un buen tiempo antes de escuchar de nuevo la frase _por favor _salir de esos labios que me gusta besar. – Le dijo mientras se acurrucaba al peliblanco colocando suavemente su mano izquierda en el pecho vendado.

Así se quedaron mientras K terminaba su cigarrillo. Kula dejó el cenicero en la mesita que había en el balcón, corriera viento, su cabello se alborotó un poco mientras admiraba la vista.

– Cuando me recupere, te volveré a follar en el balcón, así hagan quince grados bajo cero. Te lo haré toda la noche sin importar quien nos pueda ver. – Le dijo seductor.

– Eso tendrá que esperar, no podremos hacer nada mientras no te recuperes K. Mínimo será un mes en que tendrás que tener tus manos alejadas de mi tigre. – Sentenció.

– Pero podemos hacer otras cosas que no necesariamente impliquen la fuerza bruta. – Le dijo con media sonrisa.

Kula cerró la ventana y se sacó su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto su cintura y abdomen. – Me la pones difícil, si te vistes así gatita – Le dijo mientras la miraba lascivamente.

– No, nada de eso, ayer lo hicimos en los camerinos de la pista de patinaje y aun siento que me duelen las ingles. Aparte de que tu reposo debe ser absoluto. – Advirtió.

\-- ¡Qué aburrido! Si es lo que quieres. – Bufó.

– Si te parece aburrido, puedo ir a dormir al sillón. – Le dijo con desinterés.

\--No, de eso nada. Te quedas conmigo porque no pienso compartirte ni con el sillón. – Le dijo molesto.

– Está bien, me cambiaré de ropa y vendré a tu lado. – Le dijo.

Kula volvió lista con su pijama, era un camisón púrpura que tapaba su culo cubierto con unas pantaletas a juego. K no pudo evitar mirarla completamente, era tan sexy, y a la vez con un aura inocente e infantil que la envolvía. Su dulce semblante sonrojado, producto de la mirada pervertida del peli blanco, era el complemento perfecto que cualquier hombre soñaba.

– Ven, acuéstate a mi lado. – Le ordenó mientras golpeaba suavemente la cama.

Kula obedeció y se acurrucó con cuidado de no lastimarlo. No tardó en conciliar el sueño producto del cansancio y ajetreo del día. K volvió a dormirse también mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

Máxima había llegado al apartamento, luego de volver de la casa de Whip. Vio que las luces estaban apagadas en el comedor y la cocina. Se dirigió a la habitación de K, en donde se encontraba con Kula rodeada por los brazos del peli blanco. Una escena digna de fotografiar, para molestar a su amigo después de la recuperación. Sacó su celular y apagó el flash. El _clic_ dio por sentado que la foto había quedado para la inmortalidad. De puntillas se fue de la habitación tapando su boca para contener la carcajada de todas las posibles situaciones que podía provocar para enfurecer a K.


	13. Capítulo 13 Let it her go

**Hola Manú, disculpa por no contestar el review. Pero en relación a tus preguntas, no sabría decir cuántos capítulos pretendo hacer, porque la historia va avanzando en la medida que se van desencadenando los acontecimientos. De momento, solo me enfoco en esta historia para darle un buen final y no dejarla tirada como le ocurre a varios escritores de fanfics, que abarcan mucho en otras historias y luego se les agotan las ideas con la principal que iniciaron. Luego pensaré si puedo hacer otro fic. Gracias por apoyar y seguir esta historia, significa mucho para mí. **

**Capítulo XIII**

**Let it her go**

La primera semana de recuperación fue un calvario para el peli blanco, debido a sus lesiones que no lo dejaban volver a la normalidad completamente. No podía andar sin ayuda, la fisura del fémur en la pierna y la fractura de dos de sus costillas, le impedían caminar y respirar con normalidad. Kula lo asistía la mayor parte del tiempo. Si no estaba, Máxima lo asistía junto a Whip, cuando ella debía ir a la universidad para comenzar a prepararse con Athena y estudiar juntas para los exámenes que comenzarían dentro de las próximas tres semanas.

K nunca había andado tan de mal humor por el apartamento, no podía salir a conducir su moto e ir dar una vuelta, o simplemente ir a la cocina cuando tenía hambre. Ni pensar acerca de follar cómo antes con Kula, eso era lo peor para el peli blanco. Sin embargo, su relación con la rubia se había estrechado mucho ahora que pasaban casi todo el día juntos. K no podía evitar extrañar a la chica cuando ella debía ir a la universidad o estudiar con su amiga Athena. Para Kula era igual, sus sentimientos crecían cada semana que pasaba, estar con él era como un descanso entre tantas preocupaciones por la universidad y su futuro.

La segunda semana, el peli blanco pudo alcanzar algo de independencia debido al reposo forzado que Kula y Seirah se habían empeñado en hacerle tener durante la semana anterior, en la visita al doctor, las radiografías mostraban una lenta, pero óptima recuperación que con paciencia podría lograr. Aún faltaban dos semanas más de reposo. K bufó fastidiado por la idea de permanecer otras dos semanas en la casa sin poder siquiera beber un trago para no afectar el tratamiento. Kula lo acompañaba al médico, puesto que Whip se encontraba ocupada encargándose de los últimos arreglos para la boda que tendría en solo un par de meses. A Máxima lo habían ascendido en su empresa, por lo que se le veía menos en el apartamento, tenía una sección completa de empleados a cargo para coordinar directamente con los asuntos de inteligencia en su empresa. Kula, por otro lado, hacía grandes esfuerzos por no quebrarse frente a K. Solo quedaban tres semanas de universidad y todo un futuro incierto durante el próximo año con respecto a seguir estudiando. Buscaría un empleo durante las vacaciones para costear parte de sus estudios con ayuda de la tía Roxy. No quería ver a su madre, y aunque Candy había intentado acercarse a ella algunas veces en el campus, Kula la alejaba. Ella sería quien decidiría esta vez los términos de la próxima conversación que tendría con su madre y hermana.

La tercera semana, finalizaba con una nueva visita al doctor en el recinto donde K había sido hospitalizado a causa de la paliza de Shingo y compañía. Kula lo acompañaba como siempre. Algo bueno era que ya podía conducir su querida motocicleta. Kula se aferraba con cuidado de no provocar dolor en las costillas de él. Cuando se estacionaron, la rubia se bajó con cuidado para ayudar a K.

– Puedo hacerlo solo. – Le dijo.

– Lo sé, pero no hay nada de malo en que quiera ayudarte. – Le dijo mientras subía los hombros en señal de no estar preocupada por la reticencia de K, y con la mirada fija en un punto del hospital. El peli blanco se percató de lo distraída que andaba la rubia, esos gestos no eran habituales en ella.

\-- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó para sacarla de ese estado.

Kula se encontraba inmersa en sus cavilaciones mentales, cosa más habitual después de que K comenzara a recuperarse. Aún no le había contado que tendría que dejar la universidad si no encontraba un empleo con un salario que pudiese costear en parte, junto a la ayuda de la tía Roxy, quien, tenía un fortuna dichosa por sus propios méritos y un divorcio en su favor. Pero no deseaba depender de ella por siempre, no era justo.

La universidad a la que asistía, era una de las más costosas de todo South Town en el estado de Florida. No había un sistema de becas que la pudiese ayudar, debido a las políticas elitistas que habían sido pactadas por los fundadores:_ Anidas Nest, _suhija_ Misty, _y su prometido_ Igniz, _quienes, además de crear un lugar de sumo prestigio, se reservaron el derecho de admisión con aranceles desorbitantes, que solamente los hijos de grandes empresarios y políticos millonarios principalmente, pudiesen tener un lugar solo para los de la alta alcurnia. Como al círculo que ella pertenecía sin haber podido escoger, gracias al prestigio de las empresas que había fundado su padre desde muy joven, y que ahora su madre administraba, así como ellas también estarían a cargo de las empresas en algún momento, principalmente por petición de su padre, quien siempre depositó la confianza en sus hijas para llevar a todo el mundo el nombre de su empresa. Algo que Kula solamente lo hacía por no contradecir a su querido progenitor. Pero, ahora que ya no estaba, sentía que era innecesario seguir con todo, no quería estar en el mundo de los negocios, menos tener que ver con gente de la misma calaña que su madre. Le aseguraba un futuro con lujos y riqueza por siempre, pero no sería feliz, no si su vida iba a ser absorbida por ese camino.

– Disculpa K, no te oí. – Dijo recobrando la atención en el chico que ya caminaba sin ayuda, y sus costillas no le causaban tanto dolor ya.

– Últimamente andas distraída, por eso te pregunto si pasa algo que no quieras contarme Kula. – Le dijo como si intuyera que pasaban mil cosas en la cabeza de la rubia.

– No te preocupes, son estupideces de las que algún día me reiré al recordarlas. – Le dijo mientras colocaba su rostro de dulce enamorada, que se hacía habitual cada vez que lo miraba.

K la miró con desconfianza, algo le pasaba hace unas semanas que no quería que él supiera. Si hubiese sido otra persona no le hubiese interesado, ni siquiera se habría tomado la molestia de preguntar que pasaba. Pero era su novia, camino a los dos meses de relación, casi sin sexo en el segundo mes, pero ya se pondrían al día.

– Estás rara, no sueles ser tan callada y no sonríes como la hacías cuando nos conocimos. Por ende, tengo razones de sobra para suponer que algo anda mal. – Le contestó, provocando qué la rubia diera un sobresalto por la observación de K.

– Esperaremos a ver qué nos dirá el doctor acorde a tu recuperación, luego, iremos por un café, y probablemente me arme de valor para decirte lo que me pasa.

– Como quieras, tendrás que decirme lo que te sucede, lo quieras o no. Tengo mis métodos para someterte a tortura y hacer que me digas la verdad. – Le dijo mientras esperaban en las afueras de la consulta médica.

– No tan rápido tigre, veamos si el doctor te da el alta para que puedas volver a tener sexo. Si dice que no, entonces puedo aliviar tus ganas de otra forma, cariño. – Le susurró provocativamente en su oído.

K iba a contestarle, pero él médico salió oportunamente a la puerta para atenderlos.

– Hola K, espero estés mejor. – Le dijo mientras invitaba a la pareja a pasar.

– Yo también, me estoy aburriendo en casa. – Contestó fastidiado.

– Las radiografías indican que tu recuperación es rápida, por lo que puedes volver a tu trabajo dentro de la próxima semana. Sin embargo, no puedes realizar maniobras que impliquen fuerza aún. – Dijo finalmente.

– Doctor, ¿Puedo… realizar ejercicios…? – no terminó de decir porque Kula lo jaló del brazo.

\-- ¿Ejercicios como correr? – Preguntó.

– No exactamente. Ejercicios con ella. – Dijo mientras miraba la cara de la rubia que parecía un tomate.

– Ah, ese tipo de ejercicios. Sí, puedes, mientras no te exijas demasiado y no sientas dolor al hacerlo. Es decir, no intentes poses muy arriesgadas para tu salud o la recuperación se verá comprometida. – Contestó el médico.

K, respiró aliviado debido a que por fin acabaría con el celibato forzado que le imponía Kula. Era una tortura tenerla a su lado y ni siquiera poder disfrutarla como quería. Ella, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del suelo por la vergüenza que le provocaba la situación.

– Bueno K, espero verte en dos semanas más, y cuídate de no exigir demasiado tu cuerpo. Y tú pequeña, como su novia, no debes permitir que éste chico se vuelva a meter en líos o haga piruetas en la cama. – Finalizó.

– Pierda cuidado, eso haré. – Le dijo Kula con el rostro encendido por el Rojo de la vergüenza.

Cuando salieron del hospital, K la detuvo y la agarró por la cintura como acostumbraba hacerlo.

– Vamos a celebrar como se debe a mi apartamento. – Le dijo mientras introducía su lengua en la dulce boca de la chica.

Ella le respondió el beso, mientras su delicados brazos rodeaban el cuello de su peli blanco. – Pero primero, debes contarme qué pasa por esa cabeza rubia tan distraída últimamente gatita. Vamos por un café, yo invito. – Le dijo para celebrar la buena nueva sobre su recuperación.

– K, creo que no es buen momento para contarte esto. No es gran cosa como piensas. Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión. – Le dijo la rubia tratando de zafarse del abrazo del peli blanco, pero no logró.

– Oye, me dijiste que si el doctor tenía buenas noticias iríamos por un café y me contarías lo que te pasa. No quiero un alma en pena como novia, porque eso pareces últimamente. Te desvelas por cuidarme y a la vez estudias, además de que algo te preocupa. – Habló con respecto a cómo la había observado últimamente.

Kula se dio cuenta de que el peli blanco no era ajena a lo que le pasaba, se preocupaba por ella. Quizá era egoísta no contar con su confianza para decirle aquello, pero tampoco sabría como iba tomarse las cosas que le pasaban con su madre y hermana, quien nunca pudieron llegar a conocerlo sin antes caer en horribles prejuicios hacia su persona. Probablemente ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que había pasado.

– Está bien, creo que vi una cafetería cerca de acá. Vamos por unos bocadillos y te contaré ¿De acuerdo? – Le dijo mientras mostraba su mejor cara de tranquilidad. K la siguió a la moto.

Llegaron a la cafetería_,_ el ambiente brasileño y la _Bossa Nova _como música de fondo, otorgaban una atmósfera fuera de serie. Kula pensó que sería un buen lugar para explicarle el panorama a K sin que éste se alterara. Era algo neutro que podía jugarle a favor, reflexionó. Se sentaron en una mesa que había en la zona de fumadores. Un hombre macizo y moreno se les acercó para tomar su orden.

– Bienvenidos al _Paopao Café _chicos, mi nombre es _Richard_ ¿Qué les sirvo? – Se dirigió amablemente a la pareja.

– Quiero un _expreso doble. – _Pidió el peli blanco.

_– _Y yo un _capuchino vainilla _con un_ muffin de frambuesas. – _Pidió la rubia.

– Enseguida volveré con sus pedidos. – Apresuró a decir, mientras retiraba las cartas de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina.

K encendía un cigarrillo.

\-- ¿Me darías uno? – Le pidió la rubia, para sorpresa del peli blanco.

\-- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó K, mientras notaba el nerviosismo en las manos de Kula.

\-- Muy segura. – Contestó decidida.

K le ofreció la cajetilla para que ella sacara uno. Luego le acercó el encendedor con la llama a medio asomar para que lo prendiera. No era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo. Ella exhaló el humo que había absorbido. A K le fascinó verla hacer ese gesto, solo en ella podía verse tan sensual un vicio tan letal.

El mesero volvió con ambos pedidos, luego se encaminó a otra mesa para tomar los pedidos de la gente que asistía para merendar la primera comida del día.

Kula dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y bebió de su café.

– Está delicioso. – Exclamó. Luego se armó de valor y comenzó a contarle a K.

– Después de que me despedí de ti y fui a casa, tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mamá, todo acabó mal; comenzó a decir cosas hirientes en cuanto a la relación que tenemos, que Candy tenía la razón y otras cosas ofensivas que no quiero recordar. Finalmente dijo que si estaba dispuesta a seguir contigo, no seguiría costeando mis estudios el próximo año y que me las tendría que ver sola. No sé si estas al tanto de que la universidad a la que voy, es una de las más elitistas de todo el estado. Mi tía me ayudará a costear la universidad el año siguiente, no sería un problema si no tuviese que pagar todo el año, que equivale a sesenta y ocho mil dólares anuales, dinero que tendré reponer a mi tía cuando me titulé. Pero la verdad es que, no sé si quiero seguir estudiando, lo hago por que es algo que mi padre quería que hiciera, dirigir sus empresas junto a Candy. Sin embargo, no me veo llevando esa vida aburrida. – Finalizó.

K no dijo nada. Bebió de su café, y luego probó otra bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo.

\-- También me fui de mi casa. Estoy en lo de tía Roxy por el momento. Aunque no quiero estar abusando de su eterna hospitalidad.

K miraba a la ventana tratando de digerir lo que la rubia acababa de decirle.

– Así que he sido el causante de que tu vida se haya ido a la mierda.-- Dijo finalmente.

– No, no es así K. – Intentó disuadirlo. Pero no tuvo éxito.

– Kula, serías una tonta si decidieras abandonar la universidad por algo incierto. – Habló serio. Luego siguió.

– No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi causa. Creo que fue un error querer creer que podría ser distinto contigo Kula. Ni siquiera puedo ayudarte a costear la ridícula suma que necesitas para estudiar, además de que probablemente tu madre y la loca de tu hermana tengan razón y no sea lo que necesitas. – Expresó sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

\-- K, yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa si eso significa dejar mis estudios, no es el fin del mundo, solo quiero ser feliz, y si tú no estás conmigo… – Le dijo con dolor en sus palabras.

– No seas ciega Kula, estás renunciando a tu futuro, lo nuestro tampoco es algo serio como para que te sacrifiques por nada. Te agradezco hayas cuidado de mí estas semanas, pero tampoco te pedí que lo hicieras, y de haber sabido que estabas en problemas, no te hubiese permitido seguir con ésta estupidez de niña rica que quiere ser rebelde. – Habló dirigiendo una mirada gélida a la rubia, mientras apagaba la colilla de su cigarrillo.

La rubia miró sus manos empuñadas con coraje.

– K, no soy tan ingenua como piensas, sé que no sientes realmente lo que dices sobre lo que tenemos, y lo haces para que no deje de estudiar. Pero la verdad es que no quiero seguir ese camino si tu no estás ahí conmigo. – Le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Kula, si estar contigo significa que voy a joderte la vida que tendrás, prefiero dejar todo esto hasta acá. Puedes tener esto con cualquier otro imbécil que no tenga problemas con el alcohol y se meta en líos. Alguien que pueda darte todo lo que yo no. ¡Demonios si hasta en mi trabajo tengo problemas por tu culpa Kula, el padre de Yabuki tiene intereses de inversión en la empresa donde trabajo, y si tengo problemas con su hijo, me quedo sin empleo. No soy un hijito nacido de padres ricos, tengo una vida normal con cuentas que pagar a fin de mes, no tengo una riqueza interminable como tú chiquilla malcriada. – Expresó enojado mirándola.

\-- ¡Eres un cobarde K! Dijiste que la honestidad iba ante todo, y sé que no sientes realmente lo que acabas de decirme. ¡Siempre me dijiste que hablarías con la verdad, no importando como me sintiera! – Le espetó con dolor.

K quitó la mirada de sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

– Esa es la verdad Kula, no puedo seguir con alguien que se perjudica a si misma y de paso me jode la vida a mi. – Le dijo con desinterés.

\-- ¡Mírame y dime que no sientes nada por mi K! – Le dijo mientras tomaba de su mano. – Esto se acabó Kula, me divertí contigo. Pero ahora es momento de volver a la normalidad y seguir por caminos diferentes niña. La alta sociedad te espera con un futuro prometedor, y yo seguiré en el taller haciendo lo que me gusta para toda la puta vida. Ahora regresa con tu familia de donde nunca debiste alejarte_. _– dijo levantándose del asiento y dejando el dinero por el pedido de ambos.

– K ¡Por favor no me hagas esto! No quiero creer que te has rendido tan fácil conmigo. No puedes ceder ante el capricho de todos ellos. -- Le dijo sollozando con lágrimas en su rostro.

– Un capricho es que hayas decidido seguir con toda esta mierda sin decirme nada y jugar a que todo estaba bien Kula. Un capricho es haber entrado esa noche en el bar y haber jugado a la niña rebelde conmigo. No seas infantil que ya habrá otro imbécil rico que pueda ser del agrado de tu madre y hermana para que puedas llevarlo a la casa y jueguen a la maldita vida perfecta. – Habló fastidiado.

– No puedes ser tan miserable K, después de que me entregué a ti por completo. No puedes terminar de esta forma lo nuestro. – Habló con la voz quebrada.

– Adiós Kula. – Expresó en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la salida.

– No… -- finalizó para romper en llanto, mientras miraba al hombre del que se había enamorado irremediablemente, y que en solo unos minutos le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

K se fue a paso rápido, mientras su lesiones se lo permitían. Llegó hasta el vehículo, se sacó los lentes y se refregó los ojos. – _Es lo menos puedo hacer por ti gatita. Espero no me odies por siempre pequeña. – _Pensó mientras se subía a la _Iron 883 _ para llegar a toda velocidad a su apartamento. Quería mandar todo a la mierda y no saber del mundo por un buen tiempo. Pasó por una licorería camino a su destino, compró dos botellas de whisky y otra cajetilla de cigarros. Luego estacionó la moto en el subterráneo del apartamento, subió y se dirigió de vuelo a su habitación. Agradeció que Máxima no estuviese a esa hora. Cerró la puerta, dejó las botellas en un rincón, y se dejó caer al suelo mientras su espalda estaba apoyada en la puerta. Sintió rabia y dolor. Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a romper todo lo que había a su paso. Se desquitó con cada objeto en su habitación. De pronto, sintió como el dolor de las costillas lo invadía, y cayó al suelo retorciéndose. Vio el desastre que había ocasionado a su alrededor. Se arrastró hasta las botella de whisky que había quedado intacta, se bebió la mitad de una botella sin descanso. Encendió un cigarrillo, sintió que su pecho dolía, no era algo físico, sino más profundo. Se le vino la imagen de la rubia deshecha por su culpa. Se sentó en el balcón, miró hacia abajo, ni el dolor de quebrarse todos los huesos al caer desde esa altura se asimilaría al hecho de no seguir con ella. Pero lo había hecho justamente para no entorpecer su vida.

Kula no quiso terminar su bocadillo. No tenía ganas, sólo quería salir de ahí. El cigarrillo que le había pedido al peli blanco se había consumido por completo. No quedaba nada de él, solo cenizas, como lo suyo con K. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Athena.

– Hola Kula cómo… -- fue interrumpida.

– Necesito verte amiga y hablar contigo por favor. – Le dijo la rubia llorando a más no poder desde la otra línea.

– Está bien amiga, pero debes calmarte, dime ¿Dónde estás? – Le preguntó muy preocupada.

– Estoy en el _Paopao Café, _por favor ven por mí. – Le imploró.

– Llegó en veinte minutos amiga. No te muevas de ahí. – Dijo, y cortó la llamada para vestirse y salir rauda en auxilio de su amiga.

\-- ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo amor? – Le preguntó Kensou desde la cama, con su torso bien formado a medio asomar entre las sábanas, luego de haber tenido una noche maravillosa junto al amor que espero toda su vida y que por primera vez, podía disfrutarla entre sus brazos, su querida Athena.

– No te preocupes cariño, Kula probablemente necesite una charla femenina. – Le dijo con un guiño mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, lanzando un beso que el castaño fingió agarrar en el aire.

Kula miró la hora en su celular, las doce con quince, puntual como siempre dentro de los veinte minutos que le había prometido, entraba su amiga a la cafetería que habían acordado.

Cuando Athena miró alrededor buscando a su amiga, vio una chiquilla con los ojos hinchados y el rostro apagado mirando a la ventana. Tenía la mirada perdida. Era una imagen que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera. Se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba y se sentó frente a ella.

– K terminó conmigo. – Le dijo triste.

\-- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó amiga? – le preguntó preocupada.

– Me dijo que no podía permitir estropear mi futuro y que lo nuestro no era algo más que pasajero, que no fuera tonta y me dejara llevar por cosas infantiles. – Dijo llorando.

Athena se levantó y la abrazó , su amiga estaba destruida. La pena la invadía y no podía más que escuchar y brindarle un hombro al llorar.

– No conozco a K en su totalidad, pero sé que lo hizo por ti, y eso también tiene que haberle dolido. – Le dijo para tratar de animar s su amiga.

– No lo creo, fue tan frío. Sé que no era muy bueno expresando lo que sentía, pero cada palabra que me decía era como una daga atravesando mi corazón. – Le dijo llorando.

– Amiga, sé que duele cuando algo tan intenso termina pronto, pero debes ser fuerte. Quizá la vida tenga algo mejor para ti pequeña. – Le dijo tratando de consolarla.

– Duele mucho, nunca me había sentido así. Quiero que todo se vaya a la mierda amiga, nada puede ir peor. Me he quedado sin él y tampoco volveré a estudiar el próximo año. No puedo costear mi carrera.– Le dijo sollozando.

–K probablemente pensó en todo lo que estaba en juego si permanecía a tu lado, ha sido el acto más generoso que he visto hacer a una persona. No dejes que el sacrificio hecho por él se ves opacado por tu tristeza amiga. Debes levantarte y seguir adelante, no te rindas ahora Kula. – Le dijo pensando en lo que le había sucedido a su mejor amiga.

\-- Sé que será complicado, pero debes seguir. Hazlo por ti amiga querida. – Finalizó.

– Creo que no me queda otra alternativa que aceptar que se acabó y que no lo volveré a ver ¿Verdad? – Le dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

– Así es. – Le dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a su amiga con el corazón destrozado.

Máxima llegó tarde ese día, dejó las llaves en el mesón y se encaminó a la habitación de K para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el médico. Le pareció extraño que la música estuviera tan fuerte, por un momento pensó que se encontraba con Kula haciendo qué cosas para pervertir a la chiquilla. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con toda la habitación hecha un desastre, la cama estaba al revés y el colchón en el suelo, muebles rotos por cada rincón, alcohol regado en todo el piso y a su amigo tirado en el suelo del balcón con las luces apagadas. Se asustó por lo que vio.

– Amigo ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tratando de despertar a K que yacía borracho con la botella de whisky sujeta en la mano y un cigarrillo a medio terminar cerca de la pared.

– La dejé ir por su bien Máxima, nunca debí escucharte. Soy una mierda que jamás será suficiente para ella. Kula estará bien sin mí. – Le dijo con dificultad debido al estado etílico que padecía. Máxima no lo había visto en ese estado desde la muerte de sus padres cuando solía enfrascarse en peleas de borrachos en algún lugar de la ciudad.

– Vamos compañero, debes darte una ducha para que te despejes y podamos conversar con más calma ¿Vale? – Le habló a su casi inconsciente amigo que cargó sobre el hombro para meterlo a la ducha, el agua fría lo despabilaría.

K ya estaba más recuperado después de la tórrida ducha con el agua helada, algo que odiaba era el agua fría. Sin embargo, lo había hecho sentirse mejor. Su amigo tenía razón.

– Veo que Kula decidió contarte que había sacrificado su futuro por escogerte. – Le dijo reflexivo.

– No podía permitir que echara por la borda todo por estar con alguien como yo. – Dijo mientras se cambiaba por algo más cómodo, ya que su ropa había quedado empapada por la ducha.

\-- Y pensaste que no había otra opción para que ella desistiera de su decisión más que sacrificar tu relación con ella. – Le dijo de forma asertiva.

– Es muy joven, tiene una vida y un futuro por delante, no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que fui el causante de joderle la vida a la única mujer que… -- Se detuvo.

– No es necesario que me lo digas, lo sé desde el momento en que los vi juntos. Ella era la indicada K. Sin embargo admiro que por primera vez no hayas pensado en ti y dejaras de lado lo que sentías por el bienestar de otra persona. Sé que puede ser duro compañero, y no sabría decirte si estuvo bien o si fuiste un completo imbécil que se acobardó cuando vio que el mundo se ponía realmente en tu contra. Pero eso, él tiempo se encargará de aclararlo.

– Nada me hará cambiar de opinión, ella estará mejor si me alejo, sus amigos y familia no la volverán a tratar de la forma que lo hacían mientras ella estaba conmigo. Simplemente no puedo dejar que sea miserable como yo. – Le dijo con pesadez.

– Amigo, no pensé que eso te acobardaría tan rápido. Pero debes aprender que cada decisión tiene sus consecuencias. Además, ella generó cambios positivos en ti, no lo eches a perder. Descansa y luego ordenarás este caos que tu mismo provocaste compañero. Ésta vez lo tendrás que hacer solo. – Le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

– Máxima. – Lo llamó.

– Ni una sola palabra de esto a Seirah – le advirtió.

– Por mí pierde cuidado, pero sabes que Whip no es ninguna tonta y se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que ya no estás con ella. Aparte, no sé si te lo comentó, pero la hizo una de sus damas de honor en la boda. Así que, de igual manera, tendrás que verla mi estimado compañero. – Le dijo creando la puerta tras de sí.

– Mierda. – Soltó.

Observó el desorden provocado por él, se recostó en el colchón mirando el techo de su habitación. _Sé que es lo mejor. _Se dijo como un mantra mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.


	14. Capítulo 14 Hold on to my Heart

Hola **Manu**, he decidido hacer este especial navideño como me lo habías sugerido. Quedó bastante largo y me he tomado la semana entera para editarlo y elaborarlo con más detalle dentro de lo que se puede, así que espero que lo disfrutes. En cuanto a las otras historias, me alegra que tengas un borrador con el one shot lemon de lo que querías que hiciera. Creo que la idea es bastante buena y si te animas a hacerlo me avisas y te hago un review. En cuanto a los juegos, mi vida es bastante atareada, por lo que no dispongo de tanto tiempo para esas cosas. Antes jugaba juegos de x box como Left 4 Dead o Dark Siders, pero he dejado de lado ese pasatiempo como mencioné con anterioridad. Bueno, sin más, espero que tengas lindas fiestas y buscaré el fic que has hecho para dejarte un review.

**Capítulo XIV**

**Hold On To My Heart**

\--¡De todas las estupideces que te he visto hacer, ésta la que se lleva el premio! – Gritaba su hermana cuando se dirigía a la habitación del peli blanco.

K se revolvía en la cama, sentía una resaca horrible, y peor era escuchar a su hermana gritar como si tuviera un megáfono. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

\-- ¡¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasó con Kula?! – Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que le arrebató las sábanas que lo cubrían.

\-- ¡Aargh! ¡Déjame Seirah, no estoy de humor para tus escándalos! – Rugía el peli blanco al ser despertado y arrebatado de su sueño.

– No K, no permitiré que caigas otra vez hermano. Te vas a levantar, duchar y saldrás por esa puerta para comer el desayuno conmigo, en ese orden ¿Me oíste? – Le advertía severa su hermana.

Whip era un amor la mayor parte del tiempo, como solía serlo cada vez que veía a Kula o estaba con Máxima, también lo era con su hermano menor, pero cuando se enteró de la ruptura de K con Kula, y que además había sido él quien había tomado tan arbitraria decisión; sintió la furia carcomerla interiormente. Sabía que la chica tenía problemas con su familia, pero había escogido a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas. También estaba al tanto de que Kula estaba enamorada de K, por eso estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no perderlo. Pero K había sido un imbécil y un cobarde que no supo afrontar como era debido el problema. Sentía que podía haber hecho tantas cosas, pero optó por la vía más rápida e hiriente, que era terminar con la única chica que había logrado tocar su corazón, y la había dejado escapar como si nada. Consideraba que su hermano estaba equivocado, y le haría ver las cosas de ese modo.

– No estoy de humor Whip, y no tengo hambre, así que déjame en paz. – Contestaba el peli blanco con la cara hundida en su almohada para esconderse de la luz que entraba por las cortinas que había corrido la castaña.

– Huele a bar de carretera con animal muerto aquí adentro K, debes salir para que la habitación cambie de aire. – Le dijo mientras recogía algunas prendas del suelo.

– Seirah, no quiero, déjame solo. – Gruñó malhumorado, mientras se sentaba de mala gana en la cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

– Escucha K, llevas una semana que no sales del apartamento, y mañana vuelves a trabajar. He dejado un espacio para que estuvieras contigo mismo, pero esto ya no está bien. Ella te alejó del alcohol y tu medicina no era necesaria cuando estabas con Kula. Y ahora mírate, volviste el tiempo atrás, como cuando tenías diecisiete. Controlado por la ira, el dolor y el alcohol. – Le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado.

\-- Solo es un respiro de todo esto hermana– Contestó cansado.

– Escucha K, sé que duele, pero debes asumir las decisiones que tomas. Si elegiste no seguir con Kula, aunque piense en lo estúpido y cobarde que has sido al haber alejado a la única persona que logró ablandar tu duro corazón. Debes levantarte como el adulto que eres, aceptar la responsabilidad y seguir adelante. Ahora, ve al baño y alístate para que se te pase la resaca que tienes hermano.– Le dijo mientras revolvía aún más su enmarañado cabello.

– Está bien. – Dijo a regañadientes en el momento que se levantaba para ir a tomar un baño.

Después de la ducha, se sintió mejor, el dolor de cabeza no era tan palpitante como cuando sintió la aguda voz de su hermana regañándolo por permanecer en ese estado. Se dirigió a la cocina, en donde Whip tenía un sabroso Beef Jerky junto a un café negro tal y como le gustaba al peli blanco. Máxima había salido temprano al trabajo, ya no se topaba con tanta frecuencia debido a su ascenso, así que K pasaba todo el día solo.

\-- ¿Estás ansioso volver al trabajo hermano? – Le preguntaba mientras tomaban su desayuno.

–Tan ansioso como la espera de una cagada en el baño hermanita. – Le dijo sarcástico.

– Vaya qué analogía tan asquerosa para iniciar una conversación mientras comemos K.– Le dijo mirándolo con escrúpulo.

– Me has preguntado, te he respondido. – Le dijo simplemente el peli blanco.

– Desde que estás soltero, tienes un humor horrible K, por lo menos cuando estabas con Kula, eras menos amargado. – Le dijo con sorna la castaña.

\-- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – Le dijo fastidiado.

– ¡Claro! Ella será una de mis damas de honor, y se sentará con nosotros en la mesa de nuestra boda. – Le comentó.

\-- ¿Qué quieres Whip? Ya he tomado una decisión y no volveré con ella, las cosas mejorarán si no estamos juntos. – Le contestó de mala gana.

– Sabes que eso no es así, pensaste de forma arbitraria en lo mejor para ella sin siquiera detenerte a pensar que podían seguir juntos y apoyarla en un momento tan difícil como el que está pasando K. Fuiste egoísta. – Le aclaró.

– No fui egoísta, siempre pensé por su bienestar ¡Demonios Seirah! – Contestó enojado.

– No dije que eras egoísta con ella, sino contigo. Sabes lo que sientes y aún así no te diste la oportunidad de estar con la chica que amas. – Le dijo estudiando la reacción del peli blanco que parecía molestarse con cada palabra que decía.

\-- ¡Qué puedes saber tú acerca de lo que siento Whip. – Le contestó perdiendo la paciencia con su hermana.

– Sé que te cuesta expresar lo que sientes, pero con Kula era distinto. Mira hermano, aún estás a tiempo de retractarte con tu decisión. – Le dijo esperanzada.

– Ella no debe querer saber nada de mí después de las cosas que le dije y… no quiero que sufra por mi causa. – Le dijo recordando la imagen de la rubia con el corazón roto en la cafetería.

– Sabes que es mejor enfrentar tus miedos e inseguridades, que fingir que no sucedieron y lamentar el nunca haber actuado hermanito. – Le aconsejó al peli blanco.

– Bueno, debo irme a trabajar, Máxima se quedará conmigo en la casa para organizar algunos detalles de la boda que aun me quedan pendientes. Así que estarás solo, por favor no hagas un estupidez K. Te quiero mucho hermano tonto. – Le dijo mientras besaba su cabeza rápidamente, antes de que él peli blanco se quejara por la demostración de cariño.

El día de volver a la rutina había llegado para K, luego del mes de reposo que tuvo que hacer, a causa de las lesiones provocadas por la pelea. Se dirigía en su _Harley _hacia el taller, se percató que la ciudad estaba completamente decorada con motivos navideños, y cómo no iba a ser así si quedaban solo dos semanas para la festividad. Había llegado el frío y podía sentirlo mientras manejaba en dirección al trabajo. En su apartamento siempre era Máxima y Whip quienes se encargaban de darle un aspecto festivo al lugar para celebrarlo en ese lugar, ya que K, siempre se rehusaba a ir a la casa de sus padres. Éste año sería diferente. Por alguna razón que ni él recordaba, había accedido a pasar navidad y Año nuevo en la casa de South Beach que ahora, era de Whip. Probablemente le habían preguntado en algún momento en el que se encontraba ebrio sin duda, esa era la explicación más cercana lo que pudo haber pasado.

Cuando llegó al taller, algunos de sus compañeros que lo vieron, levantaron la mano en señal de saludo. Otros le preguntaron por su estado y luego volvieron a sus labores. Sabían que K no era una persona con la que se podía sostener una larga charla.

\-- ¡Qué bueno que volviste chico! tienes un montón de trabajo pendiente, así que más vale que comiences rápido a trabajar. – Le dijo Heidern desde su oficina.

– Te alegrará saber que el auto del chiquillo que te dio la paliza ya no está acá, así que no tendrás que cruzarte con él por lo que queda de este año, solo su padre vendrá a arreglar los últimos detalles del negocio. – Adhirió.

– Heidern, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que hagas con tu taller. – Le contestó de mala gana.

– A un jefe de taller debería importarle lo que pasa en su trabajo chico. – Le dijo con expectación.

\-- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay del resto? Ellos llevan más tiempo y conocen más que yo. – Le dijo asombrado.

– Creo que te lo has ganado chico, sé que no llevas tanto tiempo como ellos, pero tus conocimientos y capacidades para solucionar cualquier problema que ha habido en el taller han demostrado ser la persona idónea para desempeñar el cargo. Además, he puesto a Clark en mi lugar administrativo, pues visitaré a mi hija y su esposo en Brasil para conocer a mi pequeño nieto, y estaré allí durante dos meses. – Explicó.

– Supongo que el cargo también tendrá un aumento. – Dijo el peli blanco.

– Eso es obvio chico. Pero estarás a prueba por tu capacidad de liderazgo en éste lugar junto a Clark y también deberás cumplir el rol de mecánico cuando se vean sobrepasados. Así que, nada de rabietas que el inversionista vendrá por lo menos una vez al mes a ver como anda todo en mi ausencia. Él está al tanto de los cambios que habrán en la empresa y está totalmente de acuerdo. – Le contestó.

– De verdad estás loco Heidern, estuve un mes afuera y cuando llego, me tienes esta noticia. Sin duda te has vuelto senil. – Le dijo con sarcasmo. Luego se dirigió a los bastidores para vestir su ropa de trabajo.

Heidern comprendía el humor del peli blanco, era ácido e irreverente. Pero no le molestaba, sin duda podía afirmar que era el hombre más honesto que había conocido. Una cualidad difícil en su rubro.

Así transcurrió una semana en la que K, en cierto sentido agradeció volver a trabajar además con un nuevo cargo, así evitaba "pensar" cosas que no estaba acostumbrado a meditar pues, tenía bastante trabajo ahora, además de cumplir las funciones antiguas, por lo menos valía la pena en cuanto al nuevo salario que Heidern le había ofrecido. Odiaba ese estado de letargo en el que se encontraba a causa de ella en varias ocasiones. No podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, por lo que colocó en el Ipad, su grupo favorito, _ Motorhead, _dejó que el _playlist _sonara al azar, la canción _Love Me Forever_ sonaba mientras revisaba las guías de ruta que debían seguir sus compañeros. Quiso obviar la letra del tema, pero el barítono vocal del cantante calaba en su interior como una daga fría que penetraba su corazón.

\-- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó. Ni la música le daba descanso a sus cavilaciones.

Así transcurrió el día en el que terminaba cansado debido a sus nuevas responsabilidades, comenzaba a caer las bajas temperaturas conforme llegaba la noche, sin embargo, debía quedarse a revisar algunos presupuestos de los repuestos en los que habían solicitado para reparar cuatro vehículos que tenían fecha de entrega para el miércoles de la próxima semana. Sin duda había trabajo previo a la navidad, todo el mundo requería sus autos para salir durante las festividades y estaba a cargo de todo el manejo del taller, puesto que Clark se dedicaba solamente a lo administrativo y monetario del lugar, pero se había ido temprano. Heidern tomaría el vuelo ese mismo día, por lo que debían mantener todo en orden hasta que volviera de su viaje. Tenía su cabeza ocupada pensando en esas cosas cuando miró por la ventanilla de la oficina de Heidern, vio una silueta femenina que se encontraba en la puerta del taller.

– ¡Está cerrado! – Elevó la voz para que lo escuchara.

La chica se aproximó hasta la oficina en donde se encontraba el peli blanco con la puerta abierta. Con determinación se dispuso a dejar en claro que no harían excepciones de atención y caminó también en dirección hacia la chica para no dejarla avanzar un paso más.

– Tú debes ser K. Mucho gusto, soy Athena Asamiya. – Se presentó con la mano estirada. K miró su mano con desconfianza, luego la miró a ella, por alguna razón ésta chica le recordaba a la rubia. Era joven, linda y casi tan delicada como ella.

\-- ¿Disculpa, te conozco? – Le preguntó confundido de que supiera quién era él.

– Soy amiga de Kula, ¿Podemos conversar? – Le dijo.

K sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

\-- ¿Ella te envió? – Le preguntó inmediatamente.

– No sabe que estoy aquí, vine por cuenta propia. – Habló sería. Luego cambió su semblante a uno más ameno y prosiguió.

\-- No te preocupes, no soy amiga de Shingo y sus matones, así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te puedo invitar a un café para que conversemos? – Le preguntó amable.

K no vio malas intenciones en la chica, así que aceptó la invitación. Debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber qué hacía en ese lugar.

Hacía bastante frío, de las calles emanaba el vaho y la gente se veía apresurada comprando sus regalos. Miraba por la ventana de la cafetería mientras llegaba el pedido de él y la chica. -- ¿Y qué querías hablar? – Preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

– No creo que lo recuerdes pero, estuve una vez en tu apartamento cuando Kula cuidaba de ti por tus lesiones, fui a dejarle los apuntes de ese día, porque había pasado la noche contigo y había tomado la decisión de no ir a la universidad para ver que estuvieses bien. – Soltó de pronto la chica de los cabellos púrpuras.

K no recordaba nada de aquel día, solo recordaba a Kula en el suelo estudiando con los cuadernos regados en el piso, estaba bajo los efectos de las medicinas, por lo que había dormido casi todo el día, por eso no recordaba aquella visita.

– No lo recuerdo. – Dijo sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

– Eres un chico de pocas palabras, Kula me lo dijo en más de alguna ocasión, adoraba que fueras así de enigmático. – Expresó mientras revolvía su chocolate caliente. K la miró.

\-- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó quitando la vista nuevamente de la chica.

– Aún en lo de su tía, no volvió a casa después de los exámenes en la universidad. No quiso hablar con nadie. De hecho, me preocupa un poco su estado de ánimo, ni siquiera volvió a sus clases de patinaje. – Comentó mirando por la ventana.

K sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, eso quería decir que, a pesar de la drástica decisión que había tomado en torno al bienestar de la rubia, no había valido mucho la pena.

No dijo nada, solo bebió un sorbo de café para pasar el amargo de las palabras, encendió un cigarrillo. ¿Y si Whip tenía razón?.

La chica que tenía en frente siguió hablando.

– Conozco a Kula desde que teníamos siete años, por lo que he visto cada uno de sus cambios en la vida hasta convertirse en la bella chica que conoces. La he visto ser feliz y luego perder una parte importante de su vida, y luego recobrarla cuando te conoció. – Comentó mirando fijamente al peli blanco. Como veía que no obtenía mayor respuesta de él, prosiguió.

–A lo que voy es que, sé que algo como lo de ustedes no puede acabar de forma tan abrupta, no la hagas sufrir de la manera que lo estás haciendo. Sé que no fue tu intención lastimarla, pero me entristece ver que Kula está llevando todo esto. – Le explicó.

– La decisión está tomada niña, lo que siente ahora pasará con el tiempo, solo seré un recuerdo amargo en su vida. Eso no se compara al futuro que tiene por delante si la dejo ir. – Dijo con dureza.

– No creo que pueda existir una persona tan fría y desinteresada como para decir que no le importe lo que Kula está pasando por lo que has decidido. Se que aún puede existir una alternativa, aunque sea mínima. . Por eso te he buscado, el fuego que hay entre ustedes no se puede apagar por terceros. – Le dijo mientras probaba el líquido espeso de su taza.

\-- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que haga con Kula chiquilla, pero eres su mejor amiga y así puedes tener otra visión de las cosas. Lo que siento por Kula no se compara con nada ni nadie. Por eso escogí entre dejar ir a la mujer que más quiero para que pueda ser feliz en el futuro y no me odie por haberle arruinado su vida. No podría vivir sabiendo que ella sintiera eso por mi. – Dijo el peli blanco mientras le dirigía una mirada honesta a la chica.

Athena no pudo evitar sentir su corazón encogerse con lo que el peli blanco le decía.

\-- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que Kula hubiese escogido bajar hasta los mismos infiernos con tal de no alejarse de tu lado? – Le increpó Athena.

K exhalaba el humo por su boca.

– Kula es la chica más dulce y bella que conozco, es la chica más atenta y dedicada con todos, pero también tiende a ser muy complaciente algunas veces. Nunca la vi desobedecer a su padre o a su padre. Cuando él murió, para su madre y su hermana se les hizo más fácil manipularla a su antojo, logrando que Kula no llegase a pensar o decidir por sí misma en muchas ocasiones. Pero cuando te conoció, todo eso cambió. Llegó hasta el punto de enfrentar a su madre con tal de hacerle ver lo buena persona que eres, sé que es así.

Verás, lo que intento decir es que Kula cambió en el buen sentido contigo, no había nada de malo en su relación. Tú la ayudaste a que volviera a ser como antes, la dulce chica angelical que le gustaba patinar y dar todo de sí, incluso sacrificarse si era necesario por quien lo mereciera. Ella hizo un sacrificio por ti K. – Le confesó.

El peli blanco permanecía en silencio mirando el cigarrillo consumirse en el cenicero.

– Por favor, sé que la quieres mucho, piensa en eso, estamos en una época tan bonita en donde expresar lo que sientes se vuelve el mejor regalo para la persona que amas. – Le pidió.

– No te conozco muy bien aún, y espero poder hacerlo en un futuro, pero sé que aceptaste mi invitación de buena fe porque aún la quieres y eso me da la esperanza de que no todo está perdido entre ustedes. Aún puedes recuperarla. Sabes en tu interior que es lo que quieres. – Le dijo mientras pedía la cuenta al garzón.

K se quedó unos instantes sentado mientras veía salir a la amiga de la rubia para tomar un taxi. ¿De verdad había sido un imbécil cobarde como decía su hermana por haber dejado ir a la única chica que había llegado a su corazón?.

\--

Kula se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes que la Tía Roxy tenía en su casa. Desde la ruptura con K, solo salió cuando Athena y Kensou la visitaron y la obligaron a ir por unos bocadillos dulces a una pastelería para subirle el ánimo. De eso había pasado una semana, los exámenes habían finalizado bien para ella, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces sus pensamientos eran ocupados por él, lloraba tan solo recordarlo. Su tía intentaba subirle el ánimo preparando sus postres favoritos, pero siempre contestaba que no tenía apetito. En las noches que no podía dormir, sacaba de su mochila una cajetilla de cigarrillos que había comprado a escondidas para fumar en la ventana mientras escuchaba a _Cocteau Twins_. No tenía ánimos para nada. La _performance _de sus alumnos que había preparado durante los últimos tres meses, ahora le era indiferente, pues había dejado a cargo a su reemplazo, quien se encargaría de coordinar los últimos detalles del acto que ella solía preparar con sus niños cada día antes de navidad. Su celular se hallaba en un rincón de la habitación, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Whip, solamente habló con ella para comentarle que K y ella habían terminado, pero que no se preocupara por la boda, estaría ahí en su día especial para compartir con ellos, después de todo, era un momento solemne para ella y Máxima, no para su hermano. Estaba recostada en la cama mientras escuchaba música con las cortinas y luces apagadas, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

– Hija ¿Puedo pasar? – Hablaba su tía desde el pasillo.

La rubia se secó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa no estaba sola, su madre estaba con ella.

– Genial, me vendría excelente un sermón ahora tía. – Contestó pesimista. Pero Diana intervino al ver a su pequeña tan frágil con los ojos hinchados y más delgada de lo normal. – Kula, querida, no vengo a seguir con esta estúpida pelea que nos mantiene separadas, vengo en son de paz mi niña, solo quiero que conversemos. Si quieres, Roxy nos puede acompañar para que no te sientas incómoda conmigo. – Le dijo su madre.

Kula se sentó en medio de la cama y las invitó a pasar.

– Espero estés contenta mamá, has logrado que K terminara conmigo cuando le conté que habías decidido no pagarme la universidad. Sintió que era el culpable y me dejó. Ahora no tengo no tengo novio ni carrera. – Le dijo con pesar en sus palabras.

– Lo siento hija, me he apresurado a los hechos cuando ni siquiera le di una oportunidad a tu novio, y ahora estás sufriendo por mi culpa. Si te parece bien puedes volver a la casa cuando quieras mi niña, te extraño mucho. – Le dijo con tristeza.

– Debiste haber pensado en todo esto cuando le creíste a Candy en lugar de ver lo feliz que era con K. – Le contestó.

– Lo sé hija, por eso estoy acá, no es necesario que me perdones ahora. He decidido cancelar la fiesta anual de negocios en navidad para pasarlo con ustedes solamente. Solo quiero ver a nuestra familia unida y contenta, es algo que no he hecho y que se los debo en memoria a tu difunto padre. – Le dijo mientras limpiaba una lágrima que caía desde la mejilla de la rubia.

– Quiero que sepas que nunca quise que sufrieras, me cegué pensando que lo mejor para ti era que nadie interfiriera en tu vida, y me equivoqué con la idea de protegerte del mundo cuando no fui capaz de ver que era yo la que te lastimaba pequeña. – Le dijo con la voz temblorosa, estaba a punto de llorar.

– Mamá, yo te perdono, eres mi madre y sé que lo que dices es cierto, pero ahora no puedo estar feliz porque tengo mi corazón destrozado. Yo lo quiero mucho, y si no puedo estar con él, qué sentido tiene todo esto. K terminó conmigo para que tú me perdonaras y no se viera afectado mi futuro si lo escogía a él. Pero ya nada de eso importa, ha terminado conmigo y me duele demasiado el hecho de que no estaré más con él. – Le dijo entre sollozos.

– Lo siento princesa, prometo nunca más intervenir de esa forma en tu vida, no quiero que volvamos a tener una discusión tan tonta como ésta. Prometo no ser una madre prejuiciosa con ninguna persona a la que quieras mi niña. – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que trataba de reconfortarla con un abrazo maternal.

– Si me permiten dar mi opinión, creo que tú mi querida hermana, debes aceptar que Kula ya no es una niña y que ella debe ver qué o quién es lo mejor para su vida. Debes dejar que ella viva por su cuenta, que si se equivoca será una responsabilidad que deberá asumir por ella misma. Con sobreprotegerla solo ganarás que ella dependa de ti y no sea capaz de madurar y saber qué camino elegir, deja que sea libre Diana, después de todo, en eso consiste el amor, en dar la libertad necesaria a la otra persona para que pueda admirar el mundo bajo tu tutela, y si necesita amparo volverá a tu lado, porque eres su madre y eso nunca va a cambiar. Y tú mi niña, nadie dijo que sería fácil el camino del amor, es la primera vez que te enamoras y debes saber que esto no termina aquí, sé que K no quisiera ver que la decisión que tomó por tu bienestar ha causado un dolor irremediable en ti porque sé que te ama. Saldrás adelante porque eres una mujer fuerte. Ya verás que tu corazón sanará con el tiempo y solo será un recuerdo lejano que te enseñará que el amor trae consigo un montón de dicha, pero también desolación, y debes estar preparada para cuando eso pase mi niña. – Le dijo.

Las palabras calaron hondo en cada una de ellas provocando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por cada una, luego se abrazaron y dieron por terminada aquella riña.

\--

Kula permaneció durante dos días más en la casa de la tía Roxy, por lo menos esta vez se había levantado para comer el desayuno junto a ella.

– Gracias tía, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda, eres mi ángel protector. – Le dijo mientras miraba los _waffles _que le había preparado. – No tienes porqué agradecerme mi niña, siempre estaré para ayudarlas, somos una familia, y la familia debe estar junta en todo momento, no debemos dejar que los detalles nos alejen. – Le dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un gran trozo de _waffle. _

– Por lo menos pasaremos la navidad entre nosotras y no en esa estúpida fiesta con gente a la que le encanta fingir que le interesa la caridad realmente. – Le dijo aliviada.

– Eso es bueno, yo tampoco me sentía cómoda con tanto aburrido hablando solo de negocios. – Le dijo riéndose.

– Creo que lo que sigue es enfrentar a Candy, no puedo volver a la casa sabiendo que ella y yo no hemos hablado hace más de un mes. Debo conversar con ella. – Dijo decidida.

– Me parece excelente hija. – Manifestó apoyando su decisión.

Ese mismo día, Kula regresó a casa con un objetivo, enfrentar a su hermana. Cuando entró, dejó sus cosas en el living y subió las escaleras directamente a la habitación de Candy, golpeó la puerta, por lo que no tardó en abrir pensando que era su madre quien había olvidado algo, sin embargo, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó la rubia de cabello corto, su hermana con la que no había conversado hace más de un mes estaba frente a ella.

– ¡Hermana! – Anunció con evidente asombro.

\-- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó.

– S-sí – Le dijo con la voz temblorosa. Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que su hermana estaba ahí para saldar cuentas con ella.

Kula se sentó en la cama, miró todo a su alrededor, su alcoba era bastante espaciosa, igual que la de ella, aunque distintas en cuanto a estilo. Kula tenía menos cosas en su habitación, era sencilla en relación con la de Candy. Hasta en esas pequeños detalles parecían no congeniar nunca. ¿Había sido tan ciega al no ver como era realmente su hermana? Su semblante pareció ensombrecerse.

– Supongo que sabes a lo que he venido. Mamá me visitó anoche en casa de tía Roxy. Esperé que también estuvieses ahí, pero me equivoqué. Dime ¿Por qué llegaste a ese extremo Candy? – Le increpó.

– Y-yo no sé a qué te refieres Kula. – Le dijo nerviosa.

– Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, creo que tu cinismo y tus celos fueron demasiado lejos. Lograste que K cayera en el hospital por alentar al estúpido de Shingo y sus matones amigos que masacraran a quien no tiene culpa en nada. Si querías estar con Shingo no debiste caer tan bajo como para sabotear lo que tenía con K y permitir que ellos nos tratarán de esa manera. Le dijiste cosas horribles de K a nuestra madre y tuve una discusión que por suerte se dio por finalizada. ¡Intestaste sabotear mi vida! – Le gritó.

– Kula yo… no quise que terminara de esta forma, pero todo se me fue de las manos. Empecé a salir con Shingo y sentí que por primera vez k no era una sombra tuya. Que por primera vez tenía la atención en mi del hombre que había amado toda mi vida. – Le dijo apenada.

– Lo siento hermana. – Agregó.

\-- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres mi hermana y siempre te amé, nunca traté de hacerte sentir menos como tú siempre lo hacías Candy! – Levantó la voz.

– ¡Kula perdóname! no pensé que… -- Fue interrumpida.

– Te alegrará saber que K ha terminado conmigo, que tengo una herida que no sanará en mucho tiempo, y eso se debe a tus estúpidas manipulaciones Candy. Lo hecho, hecho está, espero que puedas vivir con la culpa de haber destruido algo que me hacía feliz. – Dijo con disgusto.

– Creí qué estaba bien si por una vez en la vida era feliz en tu lugar hermana. – Soltó de pronto. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

– Candy, tu egoísmo te impidió ver que estabas equivocada, espero que tú y Shingo sean muy felices. Después de todo, eso era lo que querías. No esperes que me alegre por tu noviazgo, y menos que cruce una palabra con él, porque no soy como tú, hermana, no miento cuando algo no me parece, y espero de corazón que algún día la vida no te golpee tan duro como lo hizo conmigo. – Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama de su hermana y se dirigía a su propia habitación. Candy apretaba sus puños por el coraje y el atrevimiento de su hermana. Ella había ganado esta vez y Kula no le arrebataría la felicidad que sentía por sus estúpidas palabras.

\--

Quedaban tan solo días para navidad, Kula miraba por la ventana del taxi que solía tomar cuando necesitaba salir de casa rumbo a cualquier parte para no pensar en K, por más que lo intentaba, sentía su corazón palpitar fuera de sí cuando oía una motocicleta pasar pensando en la posibilidad de que podía ser él quien se detendría a su lado y lo volvería a ver. Ganas no le faltaban de visitar el apartamento, pero sabiendo el temperamento del peli blanco y la decisión que parecía no tener retorno, era mejor dejar que el tiempo curara sus heridas, ya que él no volvería por ella. Habían quedado con Athena en el centro comercial para buscarle un regalo de navidad especial a Kensou.

\-- ¿Por qué de pronto siento que no me estás contando todo amiga? – Le preguntó ella.

– Tomemos un descanso de las compras y te contaré todo lo que ha pasado entre él y yo. – Le dijo coqueta mientras la jalaba del brazo en el centro comercial para llevarla a una cafetería.

– Amiga, estás más delgada que nunca, debes comer para tener fuerzas y poder patinar en la noche previa a navidad, sino tus niños sentirán que les has fallado. – Le dijo a modo de regalo.

– No creo que este año pueda hacerlo amiga, mi reemplazo se llevará el crédito de la actuación esta vez. Además, te he preguntado acerca de lo que pasa entre tú y Kensou, así que no me cambies el tema Athena. – Le dijo con fingido enojo.

– Está bien, está bien. He decidido darle una oportunidad a este chico, la verdad nunca estuve completamente segura de lo que sentía, pero una noche en la que salimos por unas cervezas los dos solos todo cambió, fue maravilloso, hicimos el amor durante toda la noche en su casa, sus padres están de viaje aún así que he estado todos los días con él desde ese momento. No me creo haber sido tan ciega y tan tonta de no darme cuenta que mi hombre soñado estuvo a mi lado durante todo el tiempo. Eso me ha ayudado a tomar la decisión de ver qué tal nos va como pareja, pero la verdad es que es encantador, no es como solía verlo, es un hombre de tomo y lomo amiga. Kensou es el hombre que había estado buscando. Llevamos tres semanas y ya siento que lo amo. – Dijo llevándose sus manos a las mejillas para cubrir el rubor que asomaba en ellas como una adolescente.

– No quería comentártelo aún por lo triste que estabas por lo de K, me sentía egoísta de ser una chica feliz y enamorada y no podía soportar la idea de verte destrozada a causa de eso. – Finalizó.

Kula negó con la cabeza.

– Tontita, eres mi mejor amiga, y nunca sentiría que eres egoísta conmigo por ser feliz. Me siento muy contenta por ustedes, y que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que Kensou era el chico maravilloso, caballero y atento que siempre tuviste tras de ti, pero que nunca quisiste ver tras las intenciones del pobre de Kensou. Así que debemos salir para festejar que el amor ha triunfado por lo menos. – Dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente.

– ¡Te adoro amiga mía! ¡Soy tan feliz que podría gritar de la emoción! – Le dijo saltando para abrazar a la rubia.

Kula alcanzó a responder el abrazo y conseguir el equilibrio para no caerse al suelo por el efusivo abrazo de Athena. Luego la chica del cabello púrpura se reincorporó en su asiento cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio.

– También me he encontrado a K. – Soltó sin escrúpulos.

Kula se atoró con el chocolate caliente que estaba tomando. Abrió sus bellos ojos magenta como huevo frito.

\-- ¿Te dijo algo? – Preguntó ansiosa.

– Hemos tenido una pequeña charla, ya sabes que él no es expresivo. Pero logré sacarle con mucho esfuerzo que él aún te quiere, y que lo que te dijo, lo hizo para protegerte de él y de que te distanciaras con tu familia. Debo decir que me pareció tierno. Se ve que no es un chico malo, y que aún se preocupa por ti. Le dije que no te diría, pero has estado tan triste que siento que son buenas noticias querida amiga. – Le dijo a la chica de los cabellos dorados.

Kula sentía que su corazón saldría disparado en cualquier dirección. Luego, su semblante cambió por uno lleno de tristeza.

– Pero él dijo que no volvería, me lo dejó bastante claro. – Dijo casi en un susurro.

– Eso no lo sabemos. El tiempo se encargará de saldar lo que hay entre ustedes, yo creo que esto aún no ha terminado. – Le dijo mitras se acababa su pastel de manzana.

Kula constantemente sentía un nudo en su estómago, lo que impedía que probará bocado alguno. La pena y la ansiedad la habían llevado incluso a comprarse una cajetilla para sentir el recuerdo cercano a K que luego se desvanecía como el humo del tabaco. Aún no quería olvidarlo, a pesar de todo, se mantenía como una tonta esperando día y noche que K se apareciera en las afueras de su casa para volver con ella.

Cuando pasaron por una tienda de _souvenirs_ vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un llavero con la forma de una _dendrita estelar_ que tenía en el medio una llama que parecía resplandecer junto a la figura que la sostenía. Se devolvió inmediatamente para comprarlo, ese llavero expresaba a la perfección su antigua relación con el peli blanco. Una llama intensa resplandecía en conjunto con aquella dendrita.

– Pienso que es el regalo perfecto amiga. – Le dijo cuando se asomaba sobre su hombro para mirar el pequeño obsequio que tenía en sus manos.

– Solo espero tener el valor para entregárselo algún día. – Kula lo acercó a su pecho y lo guardó celosamente en su cartera.

\--

Elfin de semana que vino después del encuentro con Athena, K comenzó a dudar de si lo que había determinado, estaba bien, quizá no debía haber sido tan drástico, pensaba. Pero era por su bien, su vida volvería a ser como antes de que se conocieran. Y él regresaría a la soledad, sin embargo, algo no encajaba con la idea. Echaba de menos a la chica, y su almohada aún conservaba un recuerdo lejano del perfume de la rubia. ¿De verdad quería que las cosas terminaran de esa manera?. Llamó al celular de Máxima.

\-- ¡Hola compañero! – Contestó desde la otra línea.

– Necesito hablar, pero no por acá. Vamos a un bar. – Le contestó el peli blanco.

Su amigo tenía una idea de lo que quería platicar, pero como a K no le gustaba ningún tipo de hostigamiento que tuviera relación con obligarlo a que dijera lo que sentía, simplemente esperaba a que acudiera a él. Siempre era lo mismo, por algo era su mejor amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien.

– No hay problema, ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos? – Preguntó Máxima.

– En el _Ride to the World _. – Le indicó.

– Ahí estaré compañero. ¿Nos vemos a las ocho? – Le preguntó el grandote.

\-- Sí, como sea, te veré ahí. – Respondió.

– Es una cita, ve guapo chico. – Cortó la llamada mientras contenía la carcajada. No había momento en que no pusiera a prueba la paciencia de K.

La hora llegó y K estaba puntual, era una noche muy fría, por lo que llevaba puesto un suéter negro de cuello alto, y su inseparable chaqueta de cuero que cortaba el gélido viento a través de su motocicleta. Llevaba cinco minutos en el recinto, cuando vio a su amigo entrar por la puerta del bar. Máxima lo divisó en la barra, se sentó junto a él y la chica de la barra se acercó para tomar sus pedidos.

– Dos _whisky con hielo por favor. – _Pidió el hombre mayor por los dos.

K dejó su cajetilla de cigarros en la mesa para disposición de ambos. La mujer no tardó en volver con el pedido de ellos.

\-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? – Preguntó el tipo macizo al peli blanco.

– Si mal no recuerdo lo que hablamos la última vez que me encontraste en el suelo de la habitación, me dijiste que había sido un cobarde por dejarla ir tan rápido. ¿De verdad fui un cobarde? – Preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo del trago.

– No dije que lo fueras, dije que no sabía si eras un imbécil por dejar ir a la mujer que aún te tiene enamorado, o si habías sido generoso en haber hecho ese acto de sacrificio por dejar a un lado lo que sientes y dejarla libre para que su futuro no se viera alterado por tu culpa. – Le aclaró.

El peli blanco encendió otro cigarrillo, Máxima le siguió también.

– Pero sí lo que quieres escuchar es que es mejor dejar las cosas así y optar el camino más fácil, puedo decírtelo. Aunque no es lo que realmente pienso. Pero, eso debes decidirlo tú. – Le dijo mientras movía los dedos siguiendo el ritmo de _Fractured Love_ de _Def Leppard. _

– La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que debo hacer. Nunca he estado en una situación similar, con otros problemas me ha sido fácil mandar todo al carajo, pero ella… no lo sé Máxima. Me gustaría fingir que nada de esto ha sucedido, pero no puedo. – Se sinceró.

– ¿La extrañas? – Le preguntó el grandote.

– Demasiado. – Dijo acompañando la confesión con suspiro.

– Entonces ahí está tu respuesta. – Expresó.

– Una amiga de ella estuvo la otra noche en el taller mientras hacía papeleo pendiente. Me dijo algo muy similar. – Le explicó.

\-- ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas K? Sabes que cometiste una decisión apresurada y pecaste de ingenuo al pensar que las cosas se iban a solucionar si la dejabas sola, cuando lo que realmente hubiese servido, era que la apoyaras. Pero, no creo que sea tarde para enmendar tu error. Así que, si necesitas el valor para admitir que te equivocaste, tranquilo amigo que la otra ronda corre por mi cuenta si quieres recuperarla. – Le dijo finalmente.

– Recuperarla. – Repitió, y tomó su trago hasta que no quedara ni una sola gota.

La víspera de navidad llegó y ningún alma deambulaba por las calles, por primera vez celebraban en la casa de Whip junto a una linda cena preparada por ella. Había pedido el día libre para hacer los preparativos de la noche. Máxima y K se encontraban en el sillón del gran comedor bebiendo unas cervezas.

\-- ¿Has pensado lo que conversamos la otra noche en el bar? – Preguntó Máxima.

– Sí, pero no quiero que la entrometida de mi hermana escuche, de lo contrario no me dejará en paz hasta que vaya por ella. – Le dijo mientras miraba hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba la castaña tarareando melodías navideñas.

\-- ¡Sabía que recapacitarías amigo! – Le contestó animado.

\-- ¡Cállate idiota! Acabo de decirte que no quiero a Seirah sobre mi y gritas a todo pulmón lo que quiero mantener en secreto. – Le dijo fastidiado.

– Está bien, disculpa Romeo. – Le dijo levantando las manos en señal de disculpas.

\-- ¡La cena está servida chicos! – Gritaba desde la cocina mientras llevaba el pavo para la mesa.

– He hecho la receta de mamá en esta ocasión tan especial, espero les guste. Podemos comenzar. – Anunció.

– Sin duda te luciste este año querida, todo se ve delicioso. – Expresaba cariñoso mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña.

– Gracias amor, me he esforzado porque K ha decidido pasarlo con nosotros. Lo que significa mucho para mí. Papá y mamá estarían felices de vernos acá como en los viejos tiempos. – Dijo con un poco de emoción en su voz.

K comía en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que decía la castaña.

– Se que puede ser un poco difícil para ti, pero realmente agradezco que hoy estés aquí hermanito. – Expresó al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para tocar la suya.

\-- Hermana ¿Quieres que vomite? Estoy en lo mejor de la cena y tú empiezas con cursilerías. – Le dijo fingiendo molestia. Sabía cuánto le había costado estar ahí, en la casa a la que no había vuelto hace años por no soportar el dolor de no estar con ellos para estas festividades, ya que siempre decidía pasarlas solo. Pero ese año, al conocerla, pudo darse otra oportunidad en ese aspecto también, pudo perdonarse, algo que agradecía en su interior, pues comprendió que la vida era una sola y que debía vivirla en lugar de estar atormentándose con él pasado.

– ¡Hey _Grinch_! Arruinas la navidad – Habló divertido el grandote.

– ¡Tú cállate idiota! – Le dijo.

\--¡_Auch_! – Se quejó el peli blanco al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su hombro debido al golpe que le había propinado la castaña.

– Ya vengo, tengo preparado una sorpresa para ustedes. – Anunciaba Seirah mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

– ¿Ves? Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad amigo. – Le dijo golpeado suavemente su codo con complicidad. K le lanzó una mirada que prometía venganza si su amigo grandulón hablaba demás.

Cuando dieron las doce, hicieron entrega de los presentes, luego de un abrazo. K miraba nervioso la hora. Cuando se encontraban en la chimeneas, fue por su chaqueta y algo más que guardo celosamente en su bolsillo.

– Saldré a tomar un poco de aire. – Anunció a la pareja.

\-- ¿A esta hora y con este frío hermano? – Expresó la castaña abrazada de Máxima.

– Volveré pronto, no tardo. – Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Encendió su motocicleta y emprendió camino a Rich Residential District. Hacía mucho frío y todo indicaba que se vendría una nevada navideña. Cuando llegó a la casa de la tía de Kula, notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas, no había nadie, así que emprendió rumbo a la casa de la rubia, esperaba encontrarla allá, por lo menos las cosas se habían solucionado al parecer, anhelaba que fuera así. Cuando llegó a la casa de la rubia, detuvo su moto y la estacionó unas casas antes para que el sonido no lo delatara. Caminó hasta la puerta, no sin antes ver por la ventana que la chica se encontraba en el comedor justo a su familia. Sonrió al verla tan radiante y feliz conversando con su tía, se veía preciosa con ese suéter lila que dejaba al descubierto sus delgados hombros y unos jeans clásicos azules. Su cabello estaba recogido con una trenza del lado derecho que le otorgaba un toque tan tierno y bello. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajita morada, luego dejó su cruz en ella junto a una nota que decía "_Para Kula". _Sintió su estómago revolverse por los nervios de hablar con ella, quizá en otra ocasión podría hacerle frente, no quería arruinar su momento íntimo con la familia. Así que, tocó el timbre y dejó la cajita en le suelo junto a la pequeña nota, luego se dirigió a la moto rápidamente para observar la reacción de ella. Por suerte, quien abrió la puerta no fue la rubia, sino su madre. Ello miró hacia todos lados, luego se dio cuenta del presente que se hallaba en la alfombra de bienvenida, miró la nota que decía ser para su hija, fue ahí en donde lo vio a la distancia. Esperando en su moto. Sonrió y fue rauda donde su hija.

\-- ¿Quién era, madre? – Le preguntó la rubia.

– Es para ti. – Le dijo enternecida y luego le entregó la cajita junto a la nota.

Kula miró intrigada la cajita, sin duda era bastante linda. Abrió la caja y vio la cruz del peli blanco. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Luego desdobló la nota que decía: "_Feliz navidad gatita" _. Corrió hacia la puerta para alcanzarlo, pero no lo logró. Lo vio alejarse en su moto. – _Feliz navidad tigre. – _Susurró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ruborizadas mejillas. Tomó la cruz y la aferró a su pecho al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se escapaba de su boca mientras comenzaba a nevar. Realmente existían los milagros de navidad.


	15. Capítulo 15 Amour

**Hola, un nuevo año para comenzar, y un capítulo para leer. Espero les guste, feliz año nuevo. **

**Capítulo XV**

**Amour **

Después de volver a la casa de su hermana, Máxima supo que su amigo necesitaba un trago, se removió del abrazo de Whip que yacía dormida junto a él en el sofá, fue a la cocina y sacó un whisky que había en la despensa, lo guardaba para ocasiones especiales sin duda, esta era una de ellas. Se dirigieron a la terraza para admirar la nevada navideña.

– Aquí tienes Romeo, te lo ganaste por hacer las cosas bien esta vez. ¿Dijo algo? – Preguntó interesado.

– No se lo entregué en persona, no creo que quiera conversar conmigo aún, le regalé mi cruz con la idea de que me perdone algún día y podamos conversar. – Le dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y bebía a grandes sorbos como si el alivio a su ansiedad estuviese en la última gota.

– Hiciste lo correcto amigo. – Expresó.

K miraba el cielo esperando que así fuera, sin embargo, la extraña paz que sentía en su interior luego de haber visto a Kula aunque fuese desde la distancia de su casa celebrando con su familia, le hacía sentir que esta vez había hecho lo correcto. Ambos merecían otra oportunidad, y esperaba que ella pudiese dársela a él.

La víspera de año nuevo llegó en casa de los hermanos que se encontraban celebrando con algunas parejas y amistades invitadas. La cuenta regresiva se oía por toda la casa. K se encontraba en el bar mirando como la alegría de esperar un nuevo año era una completa parafernalia para las personas, bebía cerveza cuando su amigo se le acercó con cotillón en mano, le ofreció una copa de champagne para brindar por un nuevo año y lo bueno que les esperaba.

– Feliz año nuevo compañero. – Anunció animado golpeando suavemente la copa con el amigo de toda su vida.

– Lo mismo digo idiota. – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\--

Kula se encontraba junto a sus amigos y familia en su gran casa a la espera de un nuevo año que prometía cosas interesantes. La cuenta regresiva que anunciaban al unísono daba el toque de nerviosismo y felicidad de la festividad. Llegó el momento y todos se desearon felices y emocionados la bienvenida del nuevo año. Candy y Shingo también de encontraban ahí dando un espectáculo con manoseos y besos como si no hubiese mañana. Diana los miraba con desaprobación, iba a llamarles la atención cuando su hermana la sujetó suavemente de la mano.

– Están celebrando su unión, nada más hermana. Son jóvenes, deja que vivan el momento, sabes que ella siempre lo quiso. – Le dijo con complicidad.

– Pero es inapropiado como se comportan delante de los demás. – Inquirió.

\-- ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando nos escapábamos a la playa para revolcarnos con nuestros novios querida hermana? – Preguntó coqueta, provocando que la madre de Kula se ruborizara por recordar esos momentos. Entonces comprendió que debía dejar que sus hijas emprenderán su rumbo y cometiera equivocaciones para que aprendieran de la vida, ella sólo estaba para guiarla, no para intervenir. Miró a su otra hija que conversaba alegre con sus amigos, sólo esperaba que el chico que la había enamorado fuera más reservado.

Diana tomó el consejo de su hermana y se dirigió a otros invitados para dar el abrazo de año nuevo.

Kula y Athena se encontraban animadas charlando junto a Kensou que abrazaba a su novia por la cintura.

\--¿Y has hablado con él después del obsequio? – Dijo la chica de los cabellos morados.

– Nada aún, me da un poco de nervios. – Dijo apenada con las mejillas ruborizadas.

– Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, puede que sea tarde amiga. – Le aconsejó la Athena.

– Lo sé, pero siento que debo esperar el momento de conversar con él, además es inevitable que nos encontremos en la boda de su hermana. Y quedan tres semanas para eso aún. – Expresó. .

Shingo observaba a la rubia desde lejos mientras Candy conversaba con el resto de los invitados. Cuando vio que Kula se dirigía al otro a do de la casa para ir al tocador, se inmiscuyó entre la multitud y la siguió hasta alcanzarla.

– Así que te dejaron. – La increpó en un rincón cuando por fin se hallaban solos.

– No tengo nada que hablar contigo idiota. – Le dijo con desprecio.

\--¡ Vaya, se te afiló la lengua de tanto juntarte con vagos al parecer pequeña. – Le dijo acercándose para intentar besarla.

– Prefiero mil veces mezclarme con gente sencilla y sincera que tiene más que ofrecer, que un perdedor que se jacta de haber golpeado a alguien que si no fuera por la ayuda de sus estúpidos amigos fracasados hubiese terminado él en el hospital por la paliza que le hubiesen dado. – Espetó al chico que la contenía en la pared.

– No importa lo que me digas zorrita, cuando menos lo esperes serás mía y ese imbécil no estará ahí para ayudarte. – Le Susurró en su oído provocando que la chica le diera un escalofrío en su espalda por la amenaza.

Kula sintió un fuerte hálito a cerveza que emanaba de su boca. Le dio un empujón y un golpe bajo en sus testículos para alejarlo de ella.

– Veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo un completo imbécil. Solo espero que Candy se de cuenta pronto de lo que te has convertido. – Soltó con coraje mientras caminaba en dirección a la fiesta nuevamente. Shingo observaba a la rubia alejarse, sonrió para sí.

– Serás mía, te guste o no perra. –Habló mientras se encontraba de rodilla en el suelo por el dolor que le había causado la reacción de la rubia.

Kula volvió al lugar en donde se encontraba Athena y Kensou con un semblante serio.

\-- ¿Pasó algo amiga? – Le preguntó al observar el rostro pálido y la respiración agitada de la rubia.

– Nada, sólo me sentí un poco mareada con el champagne. Comí muy poco durante la cena, debe ser por eso. – Dijo sonriendo para que sus amigos no se preocuparan de ella. Se percató que Shingo llegaba al lugar en donde se encontraba el círculo de su hermana actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, luego la miró y sonrió socarronamente. Era un maldito bastardo que solamente estaba utilizando a su hermana para llegar a ella. Candy debía saberlo, pero no quería arruinar la fiesta. Ya encontraría la oportunidad de hablarle cuando pasara la parafernalia de la festividad.

\--

Las festividades dieron comienzo a un año en el que las vacaciones de Kula daban inicio y prácticamente no sabía nada del peli blanco, quería llamarlo para quedar con él en algún lado y charlar de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero sentía miedo de recibir una negativa por respuesta. Miraba el llavero de dendrita estelar que se encontraba en su velador. Quería dárselo como el obsequio de la cruz que ahora llevaba en su cuello. Acariciaba el collar y sonreía pensando en él. –_ Ya habrá una ocasión en la que podamos hablar. – _Pensaba.

El día siguiente, la rubia recibió una llamada de Seirah a medio día.

– ¡Hola pequeña! ¡Tiempo que no hablamos! – Le dijo animadamente desde la otra línea del teléfono.

\-- ¡Hola Whip, es verdad, ni siquiera nos hemos podido ver luego de todo lo que pasó.– Dijo sin querer recordar al hermano de la castaña.

– Es por eso el motivo de mi llamada, debo entregarte el vestido de dama de honor y el tapado para la boda que será la próxima semana, así que ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en el _L'Amor _de South Town el martes? – Le preguntó.

\-- ¡Claro! Me encantaría verte, podremos conversar tranquilamente en ese lugar, ¿A qué hora quieres que nos veamos? – Preguntó en respuesta a su ex cuñada.

– ¿Te parece a las ocho? – Consultó la chica.

– Ahí estaré. – Anunció la rubia.

El día acordado por las chicas había llegado, el lugar era semiformal, por lo que la rubia asistió a la cita con un vestido a media rodilla color ciruela bastante ajustado, tenía un escote en la parte trasera con detalles de encaje del mismo color a media espalda , y unos tacones negros que dejarían con un infarto a cualquiera, su cabello rubio se encontraba recogido con una coleta que dejaba caer su largo cabello con leves ondas que se había hecho durante la tarde. La castaña asistió con un vestido ajustado también, de color negro y un tajo a media pierna, zapatos de gran tacón similares a los que llevaba la rubia, ambas mujeres se veían como unas _femme fatale_. Whip ya se encontraba en la barra con su cartera encima, había pedido un _Martini_ para esperar a su compañía. Kula la divisó al instante, Whip era una mujer con clase, elegante dentro de su simpleza, y con una personalidad encantadora.

\-- ¡Te ves preciosa pequeña! – Le dijo cuando la vio llegar a su lado.

– Tú también te ves de maravilla, Whip. Debo decir que la víspera de tu matrimonio te sienta de bastante bien a diferencia del resto de las mujeres. Estás con un aura que encandila el lugar. – Le dijo con admiración a la castaña, provocando que la otra chica se sonrojara por el halago de la chiquilla que llegaba a su lado.

Había una mujer encargada de la barra, tenía un rostro bellos que resaltaba aún más con su cabello corto y rubio, se dirigió hasta la parte en donde se encontraban las mujeres y colocando especial atención a la rubia del vestido ciruela.

– Hola, hermosa, ¿Qué vas a pedir? – Le dijo coquetamente la mujer que vestía con el uniforme de los hombres que trabajaban en el lugar.

– Hola, sí bueno… quiero un _Blue Margarita _para mi por favor_. – _Respondió la rubia con un leve nerviosismo por la mirada penetrante de la_ Barwoman. _

– ¡Oh Kula! Mi hermano es un verdadero imbécil por terminar contigo. Aunque, ahora que miro lo que llevas en el cuello, me da grandes esperanzas de que el tonto de K haya recapacitado dejando la puerta abierta para que las cosas se den entre ustedes. Sin embargo, siento que debemos hacerle pagar a K por haberte hecho sufrir Kula. Si te preguntas cómo lo sé, es porque estás más delgada que antes, tienes ojeras de haber llorado, detalle que no tenías cuando te conocí, aunque, eso no quiere decir que has dejado de ser la bella chica que conocí. – Le explicaba a la rubia que parecía un poco confundida con toda la información que soltaba de pronto Seirah.

– Me obsequió la cruz durante la víspera de noche buena, cuando intenté alcanzarlo ya había partido en su motocicleta, desde ahí que no he sabido nada de él. Solo espero que no se haya arrepentido. – Le dijo un poco apenada.

– Para nada Kula; verás, mi hermano puede ser un idiota en todo lo que te puedas imaginar, un gruñón de primera categoría y un cabeza hueca cuando se trata de ser delicado. Pero que te haya regalado el único recuerdo que le quedó de nuestros padres solo puede significar una cosa; y es que te ama, pero no es capaz de demostrarlo con palabras, sino con hechos, y eso, es la mayor prueba que existe de que lamenta haberse comportado como un imbécil contigo y hará que busque el momento de demostrarte que no quiere perderte. – Explicó a la rubia que se encontraba bastante atenta con la aclaración. Sin embargo, las palabras de la castaña la dejaron bastante tranquila con respecto a sus cavilaciones.

– Me gustaría mucho que fuera como tú dices, además, yo también tengo un presente para él, mas no he podido entregárselo. ¿Serías tan amable de entregarle esto? – Pidió la rubia sacando de su cartera la cajita azul con el llavero que había mandado s grabar con la siguiente inscripción:

"A pesar que el tiempo vence al infierno, no evita que reaparezca, en algún instante el fuego volverá."

– No tengo problema alguno con entregarle esto a K, no obstante, sería más significativo para él que se lo entregaras en persona, así podrías ver su reacción y pedirle las explicaciones correspondientes sobre la distancia que prefirió tomar después de tan importante presente. Es decir, no puedes hacer entrega de algo tan importante y luego hacer como si nada, no me malinterpretes querida, es mi único hermano y lo adoro con el alma, pero creo que debemos idear un plan de venganza para que el tonto de K se dé cuenta de lo que quiso perderse por ser un idiota presuntuoso. – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba acerca de la forma que podrían vengarse del peli blanco.

\-- ¿Pero cómo puedo vengarme de K? No quiero lastimarlo. – Expresó con algo de temor la chica de la tez pálida en relación a lo que podía planear la castaña.

– No lo lastimarás físicamente, sino a su orgullo. No dejaremos que se quede con la idea de que puede recuperarte tan rápido. Le haremos el camino más difícil simplemente, y tengo al candidato perfecto para lograr nuestro cometido. – Dijo con actitud optimista.

\--

El día de la boda llegó y Whip se encontraba con los nervios de punta mientras se arreglaba junto a las damas de honor en su casa, Kula también estaba vestida para la ocasión, se veía despampanante en aquel vestido rojo vivo sin hombros con un corte francés recto en el pecho, tenía detalles asimétricos en la caída, dejando ver un poco más de la cuenta en sus medias de encaje a medio muslo, pues daban un toque demasiado erótico que sólo la rubia sabía que escondía. Athena se las había regalado con la intención de que las usara a juego con el vestido, venía también con un conjunto de lencería de encajes que llevaba puesto, como era una noche especial para su amiga y ex cuñada, aquel conjunto negro combinaba a la perfección, no tenía tirantes en el brasier, de manera que sus pechos firmes no necesitaban la suspensión de un agarre que los mantuviera en su punto gravitacional. Su cabello estaba tomado con un moño alto que dejaba caer los rizos de forma grácil, sus labios rojos que continuamente mordida por los nervios de volver s ver el peli blanco parecían hincharse levemente, tuvo el detalle de guardar la cruz de K para que no sintiera que tomaba con tanta importancia el obsequio, lo dejó celosamente en el bolsillo de su tapado negro felpudo que la novia había mandado a hacer a juego también con el abrigo de ella. Su estómago estaba hecho un nido de los nervios, así que decidió salir un momento para fumar en las afueras de la casa sin que nadie lo notara, salió sin su abrigo para no quedar con el aroma a tabaco y que Whip se diera cuenta y la regalara. Definitivamente no quería que su amiga, una novia con los nervios a flor de piel le llamara la atención sobre el mal hábito que había adquirido por culpa de su hermano. Terminó su cigarrillo y entró justo en el momento cuando los estilistas terminaron los últimos detalles en la novia, todas las miradas no tardaron en enfocarse a la protagonista de la velada. Seirah se veía preciosa en su vestido de novia con encaje blanco y mangas transparentes que se ensanchaban en sus Muñecas que le daban un aire medieval, tampoco tenía sin hombros, su cuello descubierto y delicado se encontraba adornado con una cadena delicada de platino que Máxima le había regalado cuando cumplieron el año de noviazgo. En la parte frontal, tenía un escote en forma de _V_ en su pecho adornado con materiales brillantes y una cinta de satín en su cintura color plateado, que daban el detalle perfecto de la cintura deseada para cualquier novia, la parte inferior era acampanada y completamente de _tul_, lo que otorgaba una visión pulcra y elegante de la chica de los cabellos castaños que tenía una tiara con pequeños diamantes en su cabeza, que la hacía parecer una total princesa de la realeza, todas las damas de honor se emocionaron al verla tan bella y angelical, vestida para el día más importante de su vida. Lalimusina se encontraba en el estacionamiento, lista para partir al recinto en el que celebraría la unión con el amor de su vida.

La ceremonia fue emotiva y elegante en la iglesia. Cuando Kula caminó tras de las damas de honor, se unió en el altar en donde también se encontraba K frente a ella, como uno de los padrinos del novio. Vestía un traje azul, que hizo suspirar a más de una chica durante la ceremonia; sin duda había acaparado bastantes miradas de las invitadas y también de las damas de honor, no obstante, de quien principalmente estaba interesado por atraer su atención, parecía ignorarlo por completo. Kula lo había visto al inicio de la ceremonia. K no paraba de mirarla, se veía preciosa, sin duda su corazón se aceleró cuando la vio después de un largo tiempo, sus penetrantes orbes azules provocaron cierto nerviosismo en la rubia quien miraba atenta a los novios fingiendo no prestar atención a la mirada del peli blanco. Comenzaba el plan de la novia y la dama de honor para dejar en claro que el moreno no la tendría de forma tan fácil.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y todos los invitados se dirigieron a la fiesta que seguía después en la recepción de un recinto bastante espacioso similar a una finca en las afueras de South Town. Kula llegó en el auto de Kyo, quien amablemente había sido presentado previamente por la novia.

– Whip me comentó que fuiste su cuñada por un tiempo. No le hubiese creído si no nos hubiera presentado. Lo cierto es, que me pregunto cómo pudiste soportar a ese sujeto tan arrogante. – Le dijo sin ningún pudor a la chica.

Kula sintió las palabras del hombre que la acompañaba, no obstante, Whip le había comentado aquella noche cuando se reunieron en L'Amor, que él y K tenían una rivalidad de egos desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, por tanto, no era de extrañarse que él hablara así del peli blanco.

– La verdad es que K tiene muchas cualidades positivas que el mundo no se permite ver en él. No es un mal chico, solo hay que tener paciencia y saber entender que él no es como el resto de los hombres. K es sin duda, único. – Dijo ella con un evidente rubor en sus mejillas.

– Veo que aún sientes cosas por él, nadie que conozca ha dicho cosas tan lindas por ese chico malas pulgas, definitivamente lo quieres mucho. Y sé que también siente lo mismo por ti. No paraba de mirarte cuando estábamos en la ceremonia. Y fue peor su cara cuando me acerqué a ti para llevarte en el auto. – Dijo mientras manejaba su _Volkswagen Arteon _del año.

– Quisiera que fuera así de fácil, pero no tengo como saberlo a ciencia cierta. – Se lamentó.

– Eso déjamelo a mí princesa, me encantará poner al límite a ese rabietas. Además, Yuki, mi prometida, no pudo asistir porque tuvo que viajar fuera del país para cerrar un contrato importante en su empresa. No se enfadará con que moleste al chico. Ella y Whip siempre nos mantenían a raya para que no termináramos en golpes. – Le propuso luego de comentarle acerca de su novia con el objetivo de que se sientes más tranquila la chica de la tez pálida. La rubia sólo asintió y tomó el brazo que el apuesto hombre le ofrecía para dirigirse a la misma mesa de los novios.

Cuando llegaron, Kula sintió que la sangre se le congelaba al ver a K con una chica a su lado que lo acosaba de tan cerca, sin embargo, se le veía algo enojado y fastidiado, no parecía tener interés en la zorra voluptuosa que se le ofrecía. Ella era la amiga que Whip y Máxima pensaban presentarle el día que había conocido a Kula, pero eso, ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Se sentaron y K inmediatamente observó a la chica de tez pálida que parecía no inmutarse por su presencia, estaba acompañada por alguien a quien no podía soportar, menos ahora que se encontraba tan cerca de ella; Kyo Kusanagi.

– Hola chicos, K, tanto tiempo amigo. – Lo saludó como si nada malo sucediera entre ellos.

– En primer lugar, no soy tu amigo Kusanagi. Segundo, suelta a Kula, ella es mía. – Le increpó al hombre.

– Vaya, no sabía que está chica tan bonita tenía tatuado tu nombre en su frente amigo. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, ella está sola y no hay nada de malo en que quiera hacerle compañía esta noche. ¿Verdad Princesa? – Le preguntó galante para lograr poner furioso al peli blanco, y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

– K, tus últimas palabras me quedaron bastante claras, además, tengo todo el derecho de estar en la boda de tu hermana con quien me plazca. – Habló de pronto para detener la tensión provocada por ambos en la mesa. Lo último que quería era que K se viera enfrascado en una pelea nuevamente por su causa. Sin embargo, los nervios la carcomían en su interior. Ver al peli blanco tan cerca pero no poder tener un contacto como antes con él la descolocaba. Para el moreno era peor, solo quería saltar sobre Kyo y golpearlo para llevarse a Kula y no dejarla ir nunca más de sus brazos.

K sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él en el momento que Kyo colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Kula, iba a detener aquella estupidez, pero los novios hicieron su entrada y todo el mundo les aplaudió. Llegaron a la mesa en donde se encontraban y comenzaron a servir la cena, luego los postres y el alcohol que dio paso al baile de los novios con la canción de fondo _I don't wanna miss a thing _de _Aerosmith. _El baile fue muy romántico, con pasos de coreografía que finalizaron con un tierno y apasionado beso. Todo el mundo volvió a aplaudir a la nueva pareja de recién casados. Se dieron unos discursos de algunas damas y de honor en conjunto a los padrinos, K, dijo unas breves palabras que parecían ser muy difíciles de pronunciar, luego vino una amenaza a su mejor amigo, como era costumbre, todo el mundo pareció entender que se trataba de una broma, en torno al cual, las risas no tardaron en oírse. Kyo también habló brevemente y les deseó prosperidad y felicidad eterna a la pareja. La pista de baile comenzó a llenarse, Kula miraba animada mientras bebía de su Martini seco.

\--¿Bailamos princesa? – Le propuso Kyo.

La chica no dudó un instante, sabía que eso pondría furioso al peli blanco, así que respondió la invitación de su acompañante.

\-- ¿Te quedarás sin hacer nada compañero? – Le dijo Máxima quien había presenciando todo lo que había sucedido en la mesa.

\-- Ella ni siquiera me saludó. Al parecer mi regalo no funcionó como disculpas. – Le dijo con un tono sombrío mientras miraba a la rubia divertirse con el hombre que la había sacado a bailar.

– No creo que eso haya sido el problema chico, probablemente esté enojada porque no le hablaste en casi tres semanas. No esperes que ella responda con la mejor disposición K, sabes que Kyo solamente te está molestando, siempre ha sido así, le encanta hacerte enfurecer, porque, la verdad es divertido ver como cambia tu cara en solo segundos. Pero no creo que vayas a dejar que él se salga con la suya ¿O sí? – Le dijo sarcástico.

– Ten, te ayudará a tomar valentía para ir con ella compañero. – Le ofreció el trago y dejó una cajetilla de cigarrillos en la mesa. K aceptó, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a su mejor amigo y ahora cuñado para toda la vida, él no necesitaba de un simple trago para adquirir valentía, no necesitaba esa clase de estupideces alentadoras. Bebía por placer, nada más, sin embargo, lo bebió hasta no quedar nada. Se levantó y pasó por el lado de la pareja de baile dando un leve empujón a Kyo. El chico solo sonrió con gracia a su bailarina acompañante que lo miraba preocupada.

\-- No te preocupes, K tiene su propio sistema de códigos corporales para demostrar lo que siente, ahora solo quiere golpearme, pero le es más importante recuperarte, ya lo verás cuando vuelva, vendrá y te alejará para llevarte con él. Así tendrás nuevamente a tu propio rabietas. – Le dijo cómico. Kula sonrió pensando que esa posibilidad pudiese darle el chance de conversar con él, de tenerlo cerca una vez más.

K salió de la finca para fumarse un cigarrillo y calmarse con tal de no arruinar el matrimonio de su hermana y su mejor amigo al terminar en peleas como casi siempre era con Kyo. Estaba celoso, lo admitía, pero también tenía tanta rabia por que ella lo había ignorado. Eso no se quedaría así.

Después de haber terminado el cigarrillo, fue directo a donde se encontraba Kula bailando. – Tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo mientras entrelaza a sus dedos con los de ella y se la llevaba a las afueras.

\-- ¡Espera K! – Le dijo cuando salían del lugar. Pero el peli blanco puso sus manos a la altura de su cabeza en la pared.

\-- ¿Qué crees que hacías con ese imbécil? ¡Tú eres mía gatita! – Le dijo mientras sus labios se encontraban bastante cerca, ella podía sentir el aroma del whisky mezclado con cigarrillo emanar de su boca. Sin duda lo extrañaba, pero se armó de valor y lo encaró.

– K, tú finalizaste la relación que teníamos. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones innecesarias. Ya no soy tuya, solo era un pasatiempo con quien coger ¿Recuerdas? – Le dijo con el dolor que le era inútil esconder. Cada palabra era como una cuchilla gélida que atravesaba el corazón del moreno. No obstante, la oportunidad que ambos esperaban para tocar el tema por fin había llegado.

– ¿Sabes por qué te regalé la cruz? – Le preguntó sin separarse un centímetro de la rubia.

Ella fingió desconocer el motivo. Quería que K le dijera todo lo que sentía por ella.

– Aquello tiene un valor incalculable para mi. Nada se compara con lo que siento, es exactamente como me pasa contigo. Escucha, sé que fui un cobarde y me apresuré a los hechos sin siquiera pensar en lo que podías sentir tú con respecto a lo que había decidido de forma arbitraria. Te he extrañado como no tienes idea gatita, verte con ese imbécil me hizo pensar que no quiero compartirte con nadie jamás. Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si es necesario por ti, porque yo… -- No terminó de hablar porque la necesidad de besarla se hizo tan necesaria al ver su bello rostro, sus labios rojos abrirse ligeramente para respirar, su dulce olor, su mirada que imploraba más cercanía. No resistió las ganas y la besó tan apasionadamente que Kula dio un pequeño grito ahogado por sentir al peli blanco tan cerca, la electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo parecía clamar por más. Él introdujo su lengua buscando la suya, le mordió los labios provocando que un leve gemido se le escapara de la boca a la rubia. K añoraba escuchar esa dulce melodía, esas pequeñas tonadas que lo invitaban a más.

– No quiero tenerte lejos otra vez. – Le dijo a través de los agitados suspiros que dejaba el beso entre ellos.

– Entonces no permitas que eso vuelva pasar tigre. – Le dijo también agitada.

K volvió a besarla esta vez con más ahínco, tomó su delgado cuello con ambas manos que se mantenían calientes a pesar del frío, acarició su rostro ruborizado, la abrazó como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

– Quiero tenerte ahora gatita. – Le habló con tono grave y decidido. Sus orbes azules parecían oscurecerse a medida que se dejaba llevar por el placer. Su mano derecha bajó hasta el muslo de Kula, luego comenzó a subir nuevamente provocando que el vestido se levantara, en donde las suaves caricias provocaban la excitación de la chica de los cabellos rubios. La mano libre que quedaba fue directo a la cintura de ella, comenzó a subir lentamente hasta la parte de sus pechos, los recordaba tan bellos, aún permanecían igual, sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello que mordía suavemente. Kula no tardó en dejar escapar leves gemidos que demostraban el placer que sentía al ser acariciada por su peli blanco, únicamente por él. Sus caderas inevitablemente comenzaron a moverse sutilmente buscando la pelvis de K, quien comprendió al instante la intención de la chica.

– Alguien puede vernos K. – Le Susurró entre los gemidos que comenzaban a subir de tono.

– Descuida, desde aquí a la finca hay una buena distancia, además, nadie saldría por el frío, soy el único loco que se rapta a una dama de honor para reclamarla como suya durante el matrimonio de su hermana. – Le dijo mientras besaba sus hombros delgados provocando pequeñas risas en la chica también por lo dicho. Sus dientes quedaban marcados en la clavícula de la chica, eran preciosas marcas rosáceas en su pálido cuerpo. Su boca hacía un recorrido exquisito en el tórax de la rubia, que se estremecía con cada lamida y mordida, luego llegó hasta sus pechos que se encontraban cubiertos por el vestido, redondos y firmes. Los descubrió para masajearlos y lamerlos, bajó el brasier para facilitar las succiones en cada pezón hasta dejarlos como dos botones rosas encendidos. Kula comenzaba a sentir el éxtasis cuando K abandonó unos de sus pechos y bajó hasta su vagina introduciendo sus dedos. Era tan cálido y el húmedo su interior, que K gimió ronco sintiendo que su miembro ya estaba bastante duro, dolía su erección que pedía a gritos penetrarla. Por suerte, las bragas eran finamente delgadas por el encaje, lo que facilitaba moverlas hacia un lado para obtener mayor movilidad de los dedos en su mojada vagina. K no se contuvo al momento de masturbarla, introdujo sus dedos más largos en un movimiento de enreda y salida para lograr que la chica enloqueciera de placer.

– Quiero probar todo de ti, no habrá rincón que quede sin que yo haya pasado mi boca por ahí. – Le dijo mientras bajaba lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna, levantó el vestido e introdujo su lengua y los dedos al mismo tiempo, Kula no pudo contener los gemidos que ya salían a un volumen considerable y podían ser escuchados por cualquier invitado que anduviese cerca.

\-- ¡K por favor, harás que me corra! – Le dijo mientras su mente se iba en blanco, sus ojos se cerraron y se entregó al placer que la lengua del peli blanco giraba como si fuera un tornado a través de su clítoris, intentó contener su orgasmo sellando sus labios pero fue inútil, sus piernas temblaban, casi cae al césped congelado de no ser porque K sujetaba sus piernas firmemente previniendo que aquello sucediera.

– Tengo sed de ti, eres mi trago favorito nena. – Le dijo mientras su mirada sobresalía del vestido. Como vio que Kula iba a desfallecer del orgasmo, lamió cada rastro del líquido que su vagina expulsó. Era tan dulce y embriagador. Se levantó para besarla, era encantadora y atrevida la forma que tenía de darle a probar de ella misma, Kula apenas respondía por el éxtasis, así que la tomó de cada muslo para levantarla y estrechar la aún más a la pared, mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón junto a los bóxers para sacar su gran miembro erecto, Kula con los ojos entrecerrados y un poco vidriosos por la magnitud de las sensaciones, lo miraba deseosa de tenerlo cerca. Una sonrisa se asomaba en el peli blanco que ya entendía la intención plasmada en los magenta de la rubia.

– Te quiero dentro de mí, no puedo esperar más. – Le dijo con un tono suplicante. El peli blanco hizo eco de su petición y como si fuera una orden de vida o muerte, la penetró con fuerza, Kula gimió fuerte, las embestidas comenzaron a intensificarse, Kula gemía tan fuerte que K tuvo que besarla nuevamente para acallar esos sonidos que en su departamento hubiese dejado que libremente invadieron toda la habitación. Pero ahora estaban en el matrimonio de su hermana y su mejor amigo, sería un espectáculo que restaría atención a lo importante si supieran que ellos se encontraban haciendo el amor en plena intemperie. Kcomenzaba a sentir que el clímax llegaría pronto en él y se iría en su interior con todo el líquido caliente y contenido durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella.

– Me voy a correr gatita. – Le dijo en su oído mientras respiraba agitado por mantener el ritmo y sujetar los muslos de la chica.

–- Yo también me voy a correr tigre. –- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

El clímax no se hizo esperar y K invadió toda la vagina de Kula con el semen cálido y espeso que rebalsaba hasta llegar a sus piernas dejando caer algunas gotas al suelo, sacó su miembro aún erecto y palpitante por la excitación de la vagina de Kula, se limpió con una parte de su camisa que luego cubrió con la chaqueta, también limpió a la chica que se encontraba apenas en pie. Otro beso, esta vez más pausado y tierno llegó a los labios que hace instantes clamaban por la necesidad de sentirse unidos el uno del otro.

– Por favor, no vuelvas a irte y dejarme así amor. – Le dijo Kula con una lágrima que comenzaba a caer en su mejilla mientras lo miraba. K sintió que su corazón se detenía al verla tan desprotegida y lastimada por él.

– No lo haré, no volveré a dejar a la persona que amo. – Le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica. Kula abrió los ojos como platos por la confesión inesperada. K la volvió a besar en los labios sin que ella pudiese responder normalmente.

\-- ¿Tan raro es que te haya dicho algo así? –Le dijo sonriendo debido a la cara de sorpresa que tenía ella por aquella revelación.

–- No estaba segura de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos de esa manera, llegué a pensar que me veías como una muñeca solamente. Pero… ahora que sé por fin lo que sientes, no puedo callar lo que grita mi corazón ¡Yo también te amo K! –- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba a tal punto que casi dejaba sin respiración al peli blanco. Luego se apartó un poco de la chica para proponerle su idea.

– Podemos seguir en mi apartamento, ahora que Máxima se fue, no habrán interrupciones y podrás gemir todo lo que quieras sin que nadie nos moleste. – Le dijo mirando sus pechos que se notaban enrojecidos por los pellizcos y mordidas que le había hecho hace instantes. – Me encantaría seguir, pero creo que todo el mundo se dará cuenta de lo que hacíamos si entro así a la fiesta. Mi abrigo está en la entrada, y tendría que cruzar todo el salón para recuperarlo. – Dijo preocupada. K se sacó la chaqueta que lo abrigaba, y cubrió a la rubia para que no se sintiera incomoda.

– Gr-Gracias. – Dijo mirando con sus delineados ojos magenta.

–- Esas marcas son para que sepas que eres mía, de nadie más, pero tampoco es para que el resto vea lo que hacemos en la intimidad, o en este caso, detrás de la finca. –- Se jactó al mencionar esto último.

– Veo que Romeo ha reclamado a su Julieta. – Dijo Máxima junto a Kyo, se le veía alegre por su amigo cuyo semblante hostil se había esfumado tan solo al hablar con Kula. Whip se percató y corrió a abrazar a la rubia.

\-- ¡Es el mejor regalo de bodas chicos, me hacen muy feliz! Eres mi cuñada favorita Kula, y tú hermano, no vuelvas cometer tonterías con ella, sino te haré sufrir por el resto de tu miserable vida. – Les dijo mientras sus últimas palabras amenazantes para su hermano sonaban intimidantes. K tragó saliva con dificultad. Sabía que Seirah hablaba en serio.

– Sí, bueno, escucha hermana, nos iremos con Kula, debo ir a dejarla a su casa, así que, nos vemos después. – Le mintió para que los dejara ir tranquilos.

– Lo siento Whip, quisiera acompañarte toda la noche pero mi madre es severa en cuanto al horario de llegada. Mientras viva en su casa debo atenerme a sus reglas. – Siguió con la mentira.

–- Está bien chicos, quiero que almorcemos juntos la próxima semana en la casa de South Beach, así que no hagan planes. – Propuso la castaña.

– No te preocupes, estaremos ahí Whip. ¡Ah! Por cierto, dale las gracias de mi parte, gracias a él puedo ser feliz otra vez. – Le dijo la rubia con un tono cómplice cuando K no estaba pendiente de la conversación.

– Lo sé, todo salió acorde al plan, conozco a mi hermano y sé que no te dejaría ir con Kyo, menos tratándose de él. Como tiene cierta rivalidad con él, era el indicado para conseguir que actuará conforme a lo que habíamos planeado. Así que, solo haz feliz a mi hermano pequeña, el también merece serlo, sé que lo desean. – Se despidió con un guiño en su ojo.

– Voy por mi abrigo K, no tardó. – Le dijo mientras se apresuraba a la guardarropía. Cuando el encargado le entregó su abrigo, se cercioró si la cajita seguía en el mismo lugar, suspiró aliviada de que así fuera. Por fin le entregaría aquel especial obsequio al peli blanco.

– Supongo que irán al apartamento ahora que estarás solo y aprovecharás de pervertir a la pobre chica. Pero por favor, no destruyas nada ni arrojes cosas por el balcón como bragas o preservativos. No quiero tener que ir a buscarte a la estación de policías por pervertido y exhibicionista. – Le dijo con fingida advertencia que no podía sostener por la risa.

– No te preocupes**,** lo que haga con ella no saldrá del apartamento. – Le dijo con certeza. – ¿Tampoco saldrá de la finca verdad? — Le dijo suspicaz. Aquel comentario pilló desprevenido a K, no podía seguir implacable frente a su amigo quien no había caído en la mentira como su hermana, además de que los había visto seguramente por lo último que mencionó.

– Como sea, nos vemos Máxima, sabes que si le haces algo a Seirah correrá sangre, y no por tus venas. Lo dije en el brindis y lo reafirmó ahora. – Le advirtió mientras se daban un abrazo fraternal.

– Yo también te quiero amigo y cuñado, me alegro que vuelvas a ser feliz con Kula. – Le dijo para luego dirigirse al lugar en donde se hallaba su ahora esposa.

Kula lo alcanzó y tocó su hombro.

– Toma, es un obsequio que quise darte en navidad, pero no tuve el valor como tú de entregártelo. Me recuerda mucho a lo que tenemos, espero te guste. – Expresó, e hizo entrega de la cajita que contenía el llavero con la inscripción. Cuando la abrió miro la forma de la dendrita con la llama en su interior, leyó lo que había grabado y luego le contestó:

\-- Mi fuego jamás se apagará si estas conmigo. _–_ Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Kula sintió que su corazón se derretía y lo abrazó.

– Incluso en un corazón gélido como el tuyo, existe esa pequeña calidez_. _– Le dijo mirándolo también a los ojos. Así partieron rumbo al apartamento del peli banco, en busca de privacidad y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Kula se colocó la cruz en el cuello que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo había dejado celosamente cerca de ella en todo momento, aquel regalo era como tener a K con ella siempre.

El departamento lucía distinto, se veía casi abandonado. La razón era que K no pasaba casi ahí, pues llegaba de muy tarde debido a la sobrecarga de trabajo al ser el encargado del taller mecánico, que sin duda había funcionado bastante bien en ausencia de Heidern. Pero como la rubia desconocía ese detalle, se dio la libertad de hacer una observación.

– Veo que Máxima era el que mantenía el orden acá. – Le dijo mientras examinaba el lugar. – Algo así. – Contestó mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y encendía el calefactor.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Le preguntó a la rubia mientras se servía un whisky. Pero ella detuvo suavemente la mano que sostenía la botella.

– Creo que podemos dejarlo de momento, hay algo que nos quedó pendiente de la boda, y que podemos seguir acá. – Le dijo a su oído. K dejó lo que estaba haciendo, giró hasta quedar frente a la rubia. Contemplaba desde una corta distancia lo bella que se veía como dama de honor. Sus labios aún carmesí que habían sido en gran parte borrados por los continuos besos que quedaban como testigo de su unión. La tomó de la cintura para acercarla más aún.

– Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo esta noche. – Le dijo mientras le quitaba el abrigo que traía puesto. Ver la cruz en su delicado cuello lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, volvía a sentir esa paz en su interior.

– Podemos hacerlo, no hay prisa tigre. – Contestó la rubia que imitaba el gesto del peli blanco con su chaqueta, hasta dejarlo en camisa.

\-- ¿Sabes? Eres muy atractivo, odié ver que otra mujer se te acercara cuando llegamos a la mesa que compartíamos. –- Confesó ella mientras apartaba la mirada por la vergüenza.

– Y yo quería romperle la cara al imbécil de Kyo por comportarse como un idiota. Seguro Yuki lo golpeaba sin piedad de saber que se comportaba así contigo. – Gruñó recordando el momento que coqueteaba con la rubia. Sintió la sangre arder en sus venas.

– Pero logró que tomaras la iniciativa y me llevaras hasta ese lugar para confesarme lo que sentías. Eso fue lo más tierno y a la vez posesivo que alguien ha hecho por mí. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo. K respondió gustoso aquellos gloriosos labios que sabían a duraznos con crema y fresas. Era un sabor adictivo sin duda. Se encontraban en la cocina cuando ella tomó la iniciativa esta vez y desabotonó la camisa, su torso marcado invitaba a tocarlo, degustar cada uno de sus músculos y bajar por los oblicuos hasta practicar un felatio que le extrajera todo su semen. Cosa que no pensó dos veces.

– Ahora me toca saborearte tigre. -- Expresó mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón que hizo descender hasta quedar en sus tobillos, que el mismo ayudó a sacar, era tan atractivo verlo con la camisa abierta y los boxers azul oscuro, sus piernas marcadas y los brazos que también se marcaban en la camisa arremangada. Definitivamente era una imagen que excitaría a cualquier mujer sin restricción de edad. Sacó su miembro viril erecto que se marcaba latente en el bóxer; Kula, con sus manos frías, provocó el desconcierto debido a la sensación que fue contrastada por su cálida boca. K se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina mientas acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia que le brindaba un felatio ardiente. Kula extrañaba todo de K, pero sobre todas las cosas, extrañaba sentirlo en ella. Su boca succionaba con movimientos pendulares logrando que el peli blanco comenzará a emitir pequeños sonidos ronco en muestra del placer que sentía por cada lamida y succión.

– ¡Demonios! te extrañaba tanto que me voy a correr en toda tu boca. – Hablaba entrecortado a causa del orgasmo que ya se encontraba cerca. La rubia estaba tan mojada que comenzó a tocarse el clítoris por la excitación, los gemidos que evocaba de su garganta hacían una especial vibración que provocó la eyaculación plena del peli blanco. Kula tragaba el líquido ardiente, era tanto que su boca no daba a basto, lo que provocó que salpicara en su cara también. Lamía cada gota que emanaba de su miembro erecto que seguía bombeando esperma.

– Te corriste bastante esta vez. – Le dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta que le había alcanzado su amante.

– Eres una golosa pequeña, te lo has tragado casi todo. – Le dijo agitado por la excitación. – Sabes que necesito irme dentro de tu vagina para sentirme satisfecho ¿verdad? – Expresó dejando en claro que quería mas.

– Podría hacerlo toda la noche contigo cariño. – Le dijo la rubia que se levantaba del piso. – Ese vestido se te ve increíble, pero necesito quitártelo. – Le confesó. Bajó el cierre de su espalda lentamente mientras besaba sus hombros cuando la sujetaba su cabello hacia un lado para no enganchárselo.

– Te haré el amor en cada rincón del apartamento, todo el lugar quedará con las ganas que tenemos preciosa. – Habló seductoramente a su oído. Cuando el vestido cayó al suelo, Kula llevaba la lencería que su amiga le había sugerido para la ocasión, y aunque sentía un poco de vergüenza por aquella imagen tan seductora que desprendía, no dejaba de sonreír por ver a K mirándola como si fuese una presa que solo él podría cazar. Observar su silueta delgada y desnuda vestida únicamente con las medias y la cruz que le había regalado, la hacían ver adorable y deseable a más no poder. Era excitante ver en ella como las cualidades de la pureza y el deseo se fundían en un solo cuerpo. Era perfecta a sus ojos, así que, la tomó de los muslos, y depositó su cuerpo en el mesón. Abrió sus piernas e introdujo su miembro una vez más. Las embestidas lentas eran como una dulce tortura para la rubia. Recorría su menuda espalda, frágil y delicada, sus pechos danzaban al son de cada embestida que comenzaba a acelerar el compás.

–Quiero oírlo de nuevo. – Dijo Kula entre gemidos.

K introdujo su lengua con urgencia para buscar la suya, tomó su culo para acercarla más a él y penetrarla de forma más profunda, logrando que los gemidos fueran más altos. Ella se aferró a las caderas del moreno invitándolo a moverse con mayor frecuencia, fue entonces cuando subió las piernas de la rubia a su espalda para lograr que K llegara hasta el límite.

– Vamos, dímelo otra vez. – Imploró necesitada de escuchar nuevamente esas dulces palabras. K se sumergió en sus pechos para morderlos, Kula gritaba de placer, sus respiraciones agitadas se oían por todo el apartamento. K enloquecía al escuchar a la rubia, luego volvió a su boca para ahogar los gritos de placer debido a cada rápida y urgente embestida que propinaba él mismo. Cuando sintió llegar el clímax por el fuego abrasador que envolvía el interior de Kula, exclamó las palabras que ella deseaba oír.

– ¡No es acaso obvio que te amo! – Gritó mientras se corría en su interior al mismo tiempo que ella. La rubia sintió que la explosión en su interior la haría desmayarse del éxtasis al no sentir que su cuerpo respondía por el hormigueo y temblor, producto del orgasmo que K le había provocado al hacer el amor. Aquellas palabras hacían eco en sus oídos como una hermosa sentencia celestial, él la amaba. El peli blanco la abrazó al verla tan frágil, ella se sujetó con sus débiles brazos sobre su cuello.

– Te amo K. – Fueron sus palabras mientras caía rendida al sueño en pecho de su amante. El peli banco besó su frente, la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla en la cama de su habitación. Sacó sus medias mientras la cruz era su única prenda y la arropó, regresó al comedor para apagar el calefactor y luego se acostó a su lado mientras besaba suavemente sus labios, las luces nocturnas otorgaron aquel efecto azulado en su cabello, incluso había soñado un par de veces con esto, tenerla junto a él era una sueño hechos realidad, por fin podría dormir tranquilo con ella nuevamente en su vida.


	16. Capítulo 16 Cherry

**Capítulo XVI**

**Cherry**

Cuando se despertó en el apartamento, sintió una leve desorientación que se disipó al recordar todo lo que había sucedido hace solo una par de horas atrás, miró a su lado al peli blanco que dormía muy acurrucado a ella sintiendo a escasos centímetros su tibia respiración, lo acarició sutilmente para no despertarlo besando sus labios dulce y muy suavemente también, era realmente adorable su cara cuando dormía. Se removió con cuidado del abrazo de K para coger algo de ropa, pero su vestido se encontraba en el piso de la cocina, dedujo al no verlo en la habitación de K. Un apetito voraz invadió su estómago, últimamente no había comido muy bien a causa del estado que le había provocado la ruptura con K, y la noche de la boda tampoco había probado bocado casi en la cena por el nerviosismo y la tensión a causa del peli blanco. Cuando logró desatarse del abrazo aprensivo K, fue por algo de ropa a la cómoda, sacó una sudadera negra sin cierre y con capucha que cubría bastante su cuerpo hasta la parte baja de su culo que comenzaba a enfriarse por el cambio de temperatura repentino que mantenía del abrazo y contacto con él. Se dirigió a la cocina para revisar la nevera y preparar algo improvisado para el desayuno. Más no encontró mucho en lo que pudiese inspirarse. Su cartera se encontraba en el mesón, así que sacó su celular para mirar la hora, eran las diez con veinte de la mañana del sábado, miró por la ventana del comedor el panorama congelado de la ciudad de South Town. Se preguntaba cómo diablos había soportado el frío cuando estaba haciendo el amor en pleno exterior con K. Pero luego recordó que él la había arrastrado hasta las afueras de la finca sin siquiera tener tiempo para buscar su abrigo y resguardarse del frío, la discusión que habían sostenido previamente de la fogosa reconciliación que había provocado en el calor y éxtasis del momento había impedido que sintiera las bajas temperaturas de la noche. Un estornudo salió de sus pequeños labios, probablemente se resfriaría a causa de aquella hazaña. Mientras revisaba los mensajes de su celular, se encontraba uno de Athena queriendo saber cómo había ido la boda y también si había encontrado el momento de hablar con K. Tenía además uno de su madre para avisarle que no llegaría hasta el lunes en la mañana debido a un asunto de negocios que había surgido en la empresa, y que debía solucionarlo a la brevedad. También mencionaba a Candy y Shingo que tampoco se encontrarían debido a que éste último había invitado a su hermana a la casa en las afueras de la ciudad y no volverían hasta el martes. Fue aquel mensaje con el que se le ocurrió la idea de invitar al peli blanco a pasar el fin de semana con ella en su casa; era un buen panorama y aparte, por fin lo tendría en su habitación. Nunca ningún hombre había estado en su alcoba, menos uno tan atractivo, así que sería bastante bueno tenerlo en su casa por primera vez.

Kula volvió a paso acelerado a la cama con el peli blanco que permanecía dormido, se acercó con cuidado y lo besó nuevamente en los labios. El peli blanco pareció responder por inercia, pero luego sus firmes brazos la rodearon y comenzaron a recorrerla, sus párpados se abrieron dejando ver el bello color azul de sus ojos que la contemplaban somnolientos.

\-- Buenos días tigre. – Lo saludó con un beso más íntimo.

– Hola gatita. – Le dijo mientras posicionaba su manos en el culo de la rubia. – Mi madre me ha enviado un mensaje avisando que no llegará hasta el lunes, tampoco mi hermana estará en casa. – Adhirió.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa entonces? – Le preguntó.

– Me gustaría que conocieras en donde vivo. Si quieres podemos salir también y pasar el fin de semana juntos. Así puedo cambiarme de ropa y no andar con la tuya. – Comentó la rubia con un leve rubor.

– No veo el problema. Por cierto, ya te he dicho que deberías usar mi ropa más seguido, me da un apetito insaciable por devorarte gatita. – Dijo el peli blanco.

– Hablando de apetito, tengo mucha hambre, podríamos desayunar en algún lugar camino a casa. – Sugirió la rubia.

– Estoy de acuerdo, pero debemos ducharnos antes de salir, y si lo hacemos juntos nos ahorraremos tiempo. – Le dijo mientras sacaba la prenda que vestía ella. La tomó suavemente en sus brazos y se dirigió al baño con ella. Dejó correr el agua caliente provocando que el vapor comenzará a inundar el cuarto. Entró a la ducha junto a Kula, con el frío que hacía y el calefactor sin encender, agradecía que aquel chorro de agua subiera la temperatura de su fría y pálida piel. K la bajó para que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, comenzó a besarla bajo el agua, sus manos bajaron hasta las caderas para acercarla a su incipiente erección, la chica gimió al sentir el roce de su miembro, por lo que se aferró a su espalda marcando sus uñas, K gruñó en respuesta al agarre y levantó la pierna derecha de la chica para penetrarla sin juegos previos. Las embestidas comenzaron dentro de la vagina que no paraba de mandar señales similares a pequeñas descargas de electricidad en su vientre bajo; Kula no tardó en dejar escapar los gemidos que a K tanto le gustaba escuchar.

– Puedo sentir tu tibia humedad a pesar del agua gatita. – Le dijo en su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oído.

– Hazlo más fuerte, quiero sentirte más adentro. – Le imploró la rubia. K hizo caso en seguida y la penetró con más fuerza hasta llegar al tope que su miembro ya bastante duro podía llegar en esa posición. Kula subió su otra pierna por sobre los oblicuos marcados de K, logrando que éste tuviera total acceso a la penetración profunda que deseaba. Sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de la velocidad de las embestidas que emitía el peliblanco, detalle suculento que no tardó en aprovechar para el deleite de sus ojos, luego miró los de la chica que también los observaba, fue entonces cuando ella acercó su boca para morder su labio superior, provocando que las embestidas fueran más rápidas y duras. K introdujo su lengua en la boca de la rubia, y buscó con urgencia la de ella, la masajeaba y la frotaba de forma tan sensual, que la rubia no podía evitar gemir a gran volumen por el placer que él siempre estaba dispuesto a propinarle. Su miembro erecto comenzaba a bombear en señal de que el orgasmo estaba cerca, la vagina de ella comenzaba a sentirse muy caliente y estrecha, generando que el clímax de K no tardara en llegar, demostrando con un gemido ronco que era ahogado en la boca de la rubia mientras el semen expulsado de su palpitante pene era introducido en el interior de ella. El orgasmo de Kula llegaba en al mismo tiempo que K eyaculaba, sus líquidos se mezclaban en uno solo que caía por el drenaje junto al agua que corría.

– Creo que en lugar de ahorrar tiempo, nos hemos demorado más de lo esperado amor. – Expresó la rubia luego del beso.

– No importa, mientras pueda disfrutar cada momento de esta manera contigo, lo demás no pasan de ser detalles preciosa. – Le dijo muy cerca de ella mientras bajaba sus piernas para que la chica consiguiera el equilibrio luego de mantener la misma posición durante ese momento. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por la espalda de la rubia, cuando terminó ella hizo lo mismo con él, los besos y mimos iban y venían.

Cuando terminaron de darse aquel baño, K envolvió con una gran toalla el blanquecino cuerpo de la chica, ahora la observaba con detención, estaba más delgada que cuando la conoció, seguramente se debía al estado anímico que le había provocado su ruptura, por ese motivo, su amiga Athena, había ido en su búsqueda. Tenía toda la razón de preocuparse por el estado de Kula, luego un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió al pensar que ella se encontraba en ese estado por él.

– Vamos, ponte algo mío que te sea mas cómodo que ese vestido, y pasamos por un buen desayuno. – Le dijo mientras la secaba con la toalla como si de una pequeña niña se tratara. Ella asintió y se dirigió a la habitación junto a K, en donde le devolvió la sudadera que momentos previos le había arrebatado para llevarla al baño. Buscó en la cómoda otra cosa que pudiese quedarle más menos bien a la rubia, hasta que dio con un buzo negro semi ajustado que rara vez utilizaba cuando iba al _Boxing Gym; _eso bastaría para que la rubia no pasara frío afuera, aunque tuvo que ponerse los tacones junto a las pantis de media pierna, puesto que no llevaba otro calzado mas cómodo, a pesar de aquello, K consideraba que se veía adorable vestida con su ropa, pero debía hacer algo con su cabello mojado, así que fue a la antigua habitación de Máxima, en donde encontraría un secador de pelo que Whip solía dejar cuando iba a quedarse al apartamento.

– Toma, es mala idea salir con el cabello mojado y este frío. – Le entregó el aparato, pero la rubia miró como si de él estuviese esperando otra reacción, lo que provocó que K se sintiera un poco incómodo.

\-- ¿Podrías secarme el cabello tú? – Le pidió inclinando su cabeza de lado y una sonrisa que el peli negro sintió que sería mala idea declinar de su petición, a lo que K, a pesar de dudar un momento, sonrió por el gesto tan infantil y finalmente accedió.

– Tontita, no tienes que colocar esa cara para convencerme. Aunque si le dices a alguien que hice esto contigo me aseguraré de castigarte. – Le advirtió.

– Descuida, nada saldrá de lo que hacemos acá tigre, así que tu hombría está a salvo conmigo. – Le dijo.

K encendió el secador y comenzó a dejar que el calor se filtrara a través de las hebras capilares de la rubia, tenía el cabello muy suave y larguísimo, a K le gustaban las chicas de pelo largo y delgadas, pero con buenos atributos, Kula era su tipo de chica, la mujer perfecta para él, pensaba con un sutil rubor en sus mejillas.

\-- ¿Nunca le secaste el cabello a tu hermana o a tu madre? – Preguntó mientras estudiaba su reacción por el espejo que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

\-- No, nunca tuve mayor cercanía con las mujeres en ese tipo de cosas, es más, huía de inmediato cuando comenzaban con esas cosas de pintarse las uñas y peinarse el cabello las amigas de mi hermana. Solían preguntarme muy seguido mi opinión en relación a cómo las veía, pero les decía que no me importaba en lo más mínimo y luego me iba a jugar afuera. – Soltó recordando la infancia con su familia. La rubia solamente lo miraba, trataba de imaginar a K cuando era apenas un niño, algo retraído y quisquilloso, sin duda debió haber sido bastante atractivo para que las amigas de Whip estuviesen interesadas en él a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y él rechazándolas. Luego río por la idea de que su novio fuera un niño cascarrabias. K la miró mientras movía el secador en su cabello, ambos chocaron sus miradas y sonrieron por aquello. Era uno de los momentos íntimos que comenzaban a compartir luego de haber retomado su relación.

– Ya tienes el cabello seco, me iré a vestir para que vayamos por el desayuno. – Le dijo mientras desconectaba él aparato y lo devolvía a la habitación de su ex compañero de apartamento. Se colocó un suéter negro con cuello alto y unos vaqueros ajustados rotos color gris. Sus infaltables botas y chaqueta de cuero para ir en su Harley junto a Kula.

Después de pasar a una cafetería camino a la casa de la rubia, en donde pudo saciar su gran apetito junto a K, quien degustaba su habitual desayuno de huevos con tocino y café negro sin nada de azúcar, Kula no podía ocultar el placer de comer aquella torre de _pancakes _con frutillas, crema batida y helado de vainilla en la superficie. Cuando se trataba del desayuno, Kula era lo más atípico en torno a la primera comida del día, pero si eso la hacía feliz tal y como su cara y esos pequeños sonidos que salían de su garganta cada vez que probaba bocados, K no tendría objeción alguna, aunque no fuera devoto de las cosas dulces, si sentía debilidad por ella, la mujer más tierna y dulce que los mismos _pancakes _que degustaba en ese momento.

Una vez terminada su tardía introducción al desayuno, llegaron a su destino pasado el mediodía; Kula por fin abandonó esos zapatos de tacón que la hacían verse graciosa con la ropa de K.

Al abrir la puerta principal de su gran casa, el peli blanco no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo gigante de aquella morada, sin duda Kula era una chica adinerada con lujos descarados, y aunque renegara de sus orígenes, esa casa se encargaba de recordárselo. Habían grandes ventanales por los cuales entraba bastante luz que reflectaba el color blanco y la decoración en piedra que había en las paredes. Habían sillones tipo _Chesterfield_ de cuero blanco con pieles blancas y cojines de satín plateado en el living frente a una moderna chimenea que entregaba calidez y elegancia también al comedor rústico que había en la división contigua de ladrillos de vidrio. Las vigas del techo eran de madera nativa especialmente diseñadas por uno de los arquitectos más famosos de todo South Town. El piso flotante de madera alemana que tenían para aislar la temperatura de todo el año resplandecía en el reflejo del peli blanco que observaba cada detalle de la casa, sin duda, esto no se ve todos los días.

– ¿También tienes sirvientes o algo así? – Le preguntó dando por sentado que en una casa de ricos podía aparecer en cualquier momento un mayordomo con aspecto estirado para pedirle su chaqueta o algo por el estilo.

– Marta solo viene de lunes a viernes y Edward es el encargado de exteriores, por lo que en esta época no suele venir tan seguido debido a la nieve que cae, pero siéntete cómodo este fin de semana nadie vendrá a la casa, puedes estar tranquilo amor. Yo iré a cambiarme de ropa, no tardo. – Dijo la rubia mientras subía las escaleras con los tacones en sus manos para ir más rápido. K se quedaba solo en la planta baja de la casa, así que se sacó su chaqueta, ya que no habría mayordomo que lo hiciera por él como había visto en las películas, y se sentó en el sillón cercano a la chimenea sin encender para esperar a Kula.

La rubia bajaba las escaleras con un suéter azul con margaritas lilas ligeramente suelto y largo hasta la parte baja de su culo, junto a unas calzas negras y unas botas de medio taco marrones, un _look_ bastante más adecuado para ella que el de hace unos instantes, aunque era cierto que la ropa de K la hacia ver bastante adorable. Encontró al peli blanco sentado en el sillón mirando al vacío.

\-- ¿Tardé demasiado? – Le preguntó en el mismo instante que lo rodeaba con sus delicados brazos.

– Lo suficiente como para perderme en esta casa gigante. – Le dijo mientras la jalaba de los brazos hasta dejarla en los suyos.

– Espera, encenderé la chimenea. – Habló mientras iba por la leña que se encontraba en el costado de la pared.

\-- ¿Sabes hacer fuego? – Le preguntó el peli blanco, no se imaginaba que una niña rica y tan mimada con la comida pudiese ser capaz de aprender cosas tan contrarias a su estilo de vida. Pará eso tendrían a alguien que hiciera eso por ellas. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado.

\-- ¡Claro! Papá me llevaba a acampar durante las vacaciones de estas fechas. Decía que por mucho dinero que uno tuviese, no había que olvidar la sencillez y la autosuficiencia. Buscábamos leña y me enseñaba a preparar el fuego para calentar nuestra comida ya que mamá y Candy nunca nos acompañaban porque era demasiado sencillo y sucio para ellas, pues preferían viajar fuera del país a climas más cálidos. – Recordaba mientras encendía el fuego sin ningún problema.

– Tenías una muy buena relación con tu padre, te incentivó a patinar y te llevaba a acampar. – Meditaba en voz alta el peli blanco. Se acercó hacia donde estaba arrodillada la rubia, acarició sus cabellos, ello lo miró con ternura, él se inclinó y la besó dulcemente.

– Lo siento, he sido una mala anfitriona. – Reflexionó y luego añadió.

\--¿Quieres beber algo? En un par de horas prepararé algo muy sabroso que comeremos durante el almuerzo, cocinaré para ti. – Anunció y luego lo abrazó acercando su rostro al de él en busca de mimos.

– Solo tengo sed de ti, pero si quieres puedes traerme un café, ya que dudo que tengan cerveza en tu casa. – Expuso a la rubia que sujetaba de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba su cara. Pero al verla tan linda y dispuesta a satisfacerlo en su propia casa con cualquier cosa, comenzó a sentirse culpable una vez más por haberle causado tristezas durante las semanas que pasaron, estropeó la posibilidad de pasar las festividades con ella, la había extrañado por montones, pero su orgullo había impedido acercársele debido al posible rechazo que nunca ocurrió. Luego la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dijo:

– Te debo una disculpa Kula, lamento haberte hecho sufrir, fui un tonto y no quiero cometer un error tan estúpido como para destrozarte el corazón. Lo siento. – Soltó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

– No… no te preocupes, ya pasó, además hemos vuelto ¿No es así? – Expresó la rubia un poco confundida por la confesión de K.

– Toda la vida me he comportado como un idiota con mis padres, con Whip y Máxima, los he lastimado, nunca los he valoré como se deben, luego llegaste tú y… a ti también… te lastimé. – Dijo con tono amargo.

– No quiero perderte por comportarme como un imbécil. – Finalizó.

Kula movió la cabeza como señal de negación a todo lo que decía K, luego lo levantó junto a ella, e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

– Tú no tuviste la culpa, sabes que actuaste para protegerme, sé que tu intención no era lastimarme. Olvidemos eso y sigamos K. – Le dijo mientras entrelazada sus manos con él. Ambos acercaron sus labios para iniciar un tierno y necesitado beso que cerraba aquel capítulo amargo del pasado junto a la chimenea.

– Ven te mostraré el resto de la casa para que no te pierdas. – Le dijo sonriendo, y lo llevó hacia la cocina estilo americana que tenían. K se reincorporó y la siguió de la mano, observaba cada detalle lujoso en el que vivía la chica, gigantes ventanales que daban a la terraza de la casa, tragaluces en el techo y un mesón a lo largo de toda la cocina, mezclando lo rústico y lo moderno. Cada electrodoméstico era de última generación.

\-- ¡Vaya! De verdad es una casa bastante humilde. – Ironizó.

– Lo sé, mamá quería todo lo que siempre soñó, y papá se lo dio sin condiciones. La amaba después de todo. – Finalizó.

El peli blanco arqueó una ceja por lo que acababa de decir la rubia.

– Dime, ¿Tú también necesitas que te demuestre mi amor de forma tan material? – Le dijo en el momento que la rodeaba por la cintura.

– Sabes que no soy así K, solo necesito que de vez en cuando me digas lo que sientes, sé que eres obstinado y gruñón cuando debes aceptar lo que hay dentro de ti. Pero con que lo hagas algunas veces, como ahora, me considero la chica más afortunada del mundo. – Expresó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

– Ahora que sabes donde está la cocina y la entrada principal, podemos subir a mi habitación. Por cierto, hay un baño al final de comedor para visitas y tres arriba, por si necesitas privacidad. – Le dijo mientras se dirigían por las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Cuando Kula abrió la puerta que daba a su alcoba, la primera cosa en la cual reparó K, era que la suya caía dos veces en la de ella, a pesar que la habitación del peli blanco no era para nada pequeña, la de Kula superaba cualquier fantasía adolescente, las paredes tenían un color magenta, como el de sus ojos, una cama de dos plazas cubiertas de mantas felpudas que cubrían la colcha superior, cojines brillosos y cortinas de satín púrpura. La decoración era bastante femenina, pero simple en cuanto a lo que tenía en ella; K imaginaba su alcoba con la misma cantidad de lujos que el resto de la casa, sin embargo, en su interior agradecía que ella fuera más sencilla. Los muebles eran de madera envejecida, había una cómoda y un espejo estilo _vintage, _una lámpara grande de lágrimas lila, fotos de ella con algunos trofeos que había ganado en competencias artísticas de patinaje junto a su padre y también de cuando acampaban; K reparó especialmente en aquellas fotos, el parecido era bastante, el color del pelo, los ojos y la piel eran definitivamente heredados de él.

\-- ¿Era tu padre? – Preguntó para cerciorarse.

– Así es, probablemente él y tú se hubiesen llevado bien, no era tan sobreprotector como mamá, pues siempre decía que los hijos debían tener algunas libertades para aprender de los errores de la vida. Además, tenía una debilidad por las motocicletas. Mamá nunca le dejó comprarse una por miedo a que se lastimara.– Explicaba.

– Pareciera ser que tú madre intenta tener el control absoluto sobre todo. – Comentó.

– Pareciera, pero después de la charla que tuvimos en casa de la tía Roxy cuando fue a quedarme durante un tiempo, se podría decir que me ha dejado tener más libertades, es por eso que quiero que la conozcas cuando vuelva de su viaje, podemos planificar algo y darle la oportunidad de que te conozca. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para estudiar su reacción.

– Sabes que si algo no me parece voy y lo digo ¿Verdad? – Le dijo.

– No esperaría menos de ti, es lo que me gusta de ti K, que no tienes que mentir para quedar bien con el mundo. Ahora, puedes no ser tan cruel al hablar, sino… con algo como… escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para no arruinarlo. – Sugirió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba por el ventanal que entregaba una hermosa vista del inmenso patio trasero

– Kula, me importa realmente un pito lo que piensen de mi, pero sé que contigo no pasa de esa manera. No prometo nada, pero si trataré de no cagarla con tu madre. – Habló a la rubia para calmarla.

\-- ¿De verdad? ¡Eres maravilloso y por eso te amo! – Lo abrazó y le dio un corto, pero bien atendido beso en los labios. El peli blanco volvía a sonreír de manera sincera.

– Bueno, ahora que has conocido mi casa, puedes sentirte como si estuvieses en la tuya tigre. – Le dijo, pero lo último que podía K con aquella casa de lujo, era sentirse como en la suya, debido a la incomodidad por estar en un lugar tan fuera de contexto en su vida, probablemente tendría que acostumbrarse, si deseaba seguir con Kula, ella lo quisiera o no, venía con esa ostentosa vida.

– Saldré a fumarme un cigarrillo. – Informó.

\-- ¡Espera, te acompaño! – Fue por una chaqueta y la de él para dirigirse a la terraza. K se sorprendió cuando la rubia sacó de su propia chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos con esencia de vainilla.

\-- ¿No sabes que eso hace mal? – Regañó a la chica que dejaba escapar el humo de su labios luego de encenderlo.

– En primer lugar, esto es culpa tuya K, te extrañé tanto que debía sentirte de alguna forma, y una noche en la que no podía dormir, salí de casa y me dirigí a una licorería, compré una cajetilla y un whisky, pero no pudo beberlo entero, así que lo escondo detrás de mí cómoda y es un secreto que planeo seguir ocultando si te parece bien cariño. – Terminó de hablar mientras le guiaba el ojo en complicidad al peli blanco que la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

– Cuando comencé a fumar lo hice porque era un estúpido chiquillo que sentía odio contra el mundo y conmigo, quería acortar mi vida porque realmente no me importaba, así que bebía por la misma razón. ¿Es odio lo que te llevó a conseguir ese vicio niña? ¿Cómo patinarás si tus pulmones se dañan? – La actitud del peli blanco había cambiado, ahora era sobreprotector y parecía estar enojado.

– Creí que ibas a entender, además, he decidido dejar el patinaje, no le veo lo malo. – Aclaró la rubia.

\--¡Pero qué mierda te pasó Kula! – Levantó la voz mientras la sacudía por los hombros.

\-- ¡Qué escandaloso K! Lo del patinaje lo he dejado de momento porque necesitaba aclarar mi mente y no podía hacerme cargo de las coreografías si no estaba cien por ciento concentrada. Y lo de fumar, bueno, tampoco es que fume compulsivamente como cierta persona que tiene el descaro de regañarme sabiendo que lleva por bandera éste vicio. – Dijo con un suspiró final resignada al temperamento voluble de él. Tenía razón con lo que decía, era la última persona que podía regañarla debido a su adicción compulsiva de fumar y beber.

– Escucha K, no quiero que discutamos, tenemos el fin de semana para nosotros y llevamos menos de un día en el que ya estamos peleando por una tontería. Si tanto significa para ti que deje de fumar, lo haré. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo. Pero él tomó sus brazos y la miró de forma muy seria.

– Kula, no debes dejar de ser quien eres por algo que ya pasó, te vi patinar y aunque no entiendo ni me interesan mayormente esas cosas considero que eres una profesional, piensa en la decepción que se llevaría tu padre si viera en lo que te convertiste, me odiaría. Si realmente quieres que me lleve bien con tu familia, debes volver a ser quien eras, de lo contrario pensarán que has cambiado por mi. – Habló. Luego soltó las manos heladas de la rubia y las dejó caer mientras besaba sus labios fríos. Ahora él tenía la razón, la templanza era una cualidad que carecía, pero que con ella parecía que la parsimonia pasaba a primer plano en su personalidad. Algo tenía que lo hacía mantenerse tranquilo. Así pasaron el fin de semana juntos, conviviendo como una real pareja.

Diana había vuelto de su viaje de negocios y se encontraba en cada, Kula también están pero en su habitación cuando se armó de valor y se dirigió en donde estaba ella.

– Mamá, ¿tienes un momento?

– Claro hija, dime. – Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y cerró su Mac portátil.

– ¿Tienes libre mañana en la noche? – Preguntó con nervios.

– Para ti y Candy siempre tendré tiempo ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? – Preguntó.

– La verdad me gustaría invitar a K para que lo conozcas. – Dijo sin rodeos. El silencio en la habitación reinó por unos instantes.

– Está bien, me parece oportuno conocer al chico que te quita el sueño. Le diré a Marta que prepare algo especial para mañana. – Dijo sin presentar mayores inconvenientes.

– Gracias mamá, he estado esperando esta oportunidad para que ambos se conozcan.– Habló con alivio en sus palabras. Luego se dirigió a la habitación para llamar a K.

– Hola tigre, todo está listo, ¿Podrías venir a eso de las nueve? – Preguntó ahora al peli blanco.

\-- ¿Tú madre ha aceptado? – Quiso saber.

– Así es, incluso ha mando a elaborar una cena especial para la ocasión. – Comentó con nerviosismo por el día de mañana.

– Ahí estaré. Sueña conmigo gatita. – Le dijo.

– No hace falta que me lo digas, lo hago todas las noches desde que te conocí. Te amo, duerme bien. – Confeso con tono coqueto.

– Sabes que yo también preciosa. – Contestó.

– Por cierto, una última cosa, no menciones que estuviste acá mientras ellas no estabas, de lo contrario pensará que hicimos algo indebido. – Le advirtió.

\-- ¿Acaso no fue lo que hicimos durante esos días gatita fogosa? – Le dijo sin descaro, provocando que el color de las mejillas de la rubia se encendiera al recordar que lo habían hecho prácticamente hasta en la mesa del comedor.

– K eres un pervertido. – Le acusó por el teléfono.

– Pero un pervertido que te vuelve loca ¿O me equivoco? – Le preguntó con tono ronco. – Eres mi pervertido. Buenas noches y sueña conmigo también. – Le dijo finalmente.

– No lo dudes preciosa. – Dijo, luego colgó el teléfono.

La tarde de ese día llegó y K se dirigía a la casa de Kula para conocer formalmente a su progenitora. Cuando llegó, el mayordomo lo recibió pidiendo su chaqueta como había imaginado. No pudo evitar sentir la ironía de aquel momento que pasaba en las películas siendo ahora él el protagonista de un gesto que le provocaba risa, pero ocultó el gesto con éxito. Kula inmediatamente apareció y lo abrazó seguido de un beso casto en los labios, gesto que nunca solían tener en sus encuentros, sin embargo, no podía manosear la en su propia casa estando la madre de ella presente, debía guardar las apariencias, por muy difícil que le resultaba verla con ese vestido ajustado negro y corto que le provocaban ganas de arrancárselo con los dientes y hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente como hizo con ella durante todo el fin de semana, no obstante, debía aguantarse las ganas y esconder cualquier atisbo de erección en su miembro por esa noche.

– Ven, mamá está en el comedor esperándonos. – Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo. Su madre se levantó del asiento, era una mujer muy distinguida con aires elegantes, y aunque no tenia un gran parecido con Kula, era linda también, así que la belleza la había sacado de Diana.

– Mamá, él es K, mi novio. – Anunció a la mujer mayor.

– Mucho gusto, he oído bastante de ti K. – Habló mientras extendía su mano para que el peli blanco correspondiera el saludo que no demoró en atender.

– El placer es mío, ya veo de donde Kula ha sacado tal belleza. – Respondió provocando la sorpresa y de ambas mujeres cautivadas con ese halago que se encontraban en el salón. Un viejo truco que había aprendido de Máxima durante sus andanzas previas al compromiso con su hermana cuando le pedía que lo acompañara a conocer mujeres mayores en lugares que K sentía repulsión por las miradas lascivas de aquellas mujeres mayores desesperadas, igual que su compañero y amigo que buscaban compañía de cualquier inocente que las cortejara. Algo bueno tenía que salir de ese período oscuro y desesperado de tonto de Máxima.

– Por favor, toma asiento para que Marta sirva la cena que ha preparado para esta ocasión. Kula me contó acerca de tu gusto por las carnes, así que hoy podrás degustar una selección _Especial de Filete Kobe. _Espero sea de tu agrado. – Dijo la mujer con elocuencia en sus palabras.

– Gracias señora Diamond. – Dijo el peli blanco.

– Por favor, llámame Diana. – Dijo la mujer con gracia.

Sin duda aquella acotacion había sorprendido a la rubia, quien sabía que su madre se mantenía impávida en cuanto al trato con otras personas, ni siquiera a Athena le había dicho que la llamara de esa forma, cosa que le llamó la atención enfocando su mirada magenta en su madre. Quizá podría congeniar con K, a pesar del complicado carácter que éste tenía, pues, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres hostiles en el mundo de los negocios.

– Dime K, ¿En qué universidad estudias? – Preguntó la mujer interesada.

Kula carraspeó con la pregunta, la había incomodado y no sabría a ciencia cierta con que comentario saldría K. Solo esperaba que no le nombrara que había estado en la cárcel o envuelto en peleas callejeras de borrachos, por lo que sintió que la cena se le subía por el esófago y la haría vomitar ahí mismo de los nervios.

– No tuve tiempo para estudiar debido a la muerte de mis padres, solo mi hermana fue y se tituló en la ciudad de South Beach, yo me desempeñaba hasta hace dos meses como mecánico de motocicletas y autos en el taller de _Mechanic & Soldiers,_ pero ahora he ascendido y soy el encargado completo del taller, así que no debo ensuciar me tanto las manos como antes. – Finalizó para tranquilidad de Kula que tenia sus ojos cómo plato abiertos de par en par esperando que no la cagara con alguna respuesta típica de las que él daba sin importar nada. Diana pareció sorprenderse positivamente por la respuesta.

\-- ¡Oh! Lamento oír lo de tus padres. Kula te habrá contado que también hemos perdido a su padre y mis esposa hace ya tres años y medio. – Comentó.

– Sí, lo sé, es algo tenemos en común. – Contestó el peli blanco.

–Bueno, no sigamos con cosas lamentables, díganme ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Preguntó para incomodidad de ambos. Era obvio que esa pregunta iba dejarse caer en algún momento. El peli negro miró fijamente a la rubia, pero ella habló a tiempo inventado otra historia que no tenía relación alguna con la original.

– Nos conocimos cuando Athena llevó el auto del abuelo Chin a reparar al taller. – Se apresuró a decir.

K sólo subió un ceja por la ocurrencia de la rubia, luego más calmada de haber inventado algo a tiempo, siguió. – Verás madre, K se especializa en autos clásicos y motocicletas antiguas como le gustaban a mi papá, así que su jefe lo designó para ver el taller, luego cruzamos miradas y me invitó a cenar, me negué en un principio pero el insistió con su caballerosidad y un día quedamos en una cafetería, y el amor comenzó a crecer a medida que nos íbamos conociendo. – Dijo con tono ensoñador creyéndose la historia. K le dedicó una mirada acusatoria, pero sabía que sí su madre se enteraba que le había mentido en cuanto a ir a la fiesta de Athena para quedarse en un bar lleno de brutos en donde se fue al apartamento de un completo desconocido que la desvirgó durante toda la noche y que de ahí no se han separado, acabaría la velada con la policía en la puerta de la casa y teniendo que recurrir a Máxima una vez más para sacarlo de la cárcel por abusar de su hija. – Sin embargo la madre escuchaba atenta la historia de su hija que sonreía tomando la mano de su enamorado.

– Y esa es la historia de cómo empezó lo nuestro. – Terminó de hablar satisfecha con la trama ficticia que había improvisado.

Así transcurrió la cena sin mayores acontecimientos, Diana no hubiese escogido al peli blanco como el novio de su hija si en ella estuviese la decisión. Pero veía a Kula tan enamorada y contenta con él que olvidó sus prejuicios, pudo apreciar que era un chico honesto y bueno, a pesar de lo serio se notaba que también amaba a su hija en la forma que tenía al mirarla, así que lo invitó a concurrir la casa más seguido para compartir junto a Candy, su hermana, y el novio de ella, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le pareció buena idea, pero asistieron por respeto a la mujer.

– Gracias por ser como eres. – Le dijo la rubia mientras lo acompañaba hacia donde se encontraba estacionada la Harley.

– Lo hago solo por ti, de lo contrario no me hubiese contenido de responder como siempre. – Le dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

– Oye… quiero ese vestido cuando vayas al apartamento, no pienso quedarme con las ganas de arrancártelo y follarte en mi cama. – Le Susurró y presionó su erección contra la intimidad de la rubia.

– Te lo mereces, aunque es uno de mis vestidos favoritos, después de que hayas aceptado conocer a mi madre considéralo mi regalo especial como premio por haberte portado como un caballero, tigre. – Le Susurró no sin antes mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja para provocar sensaciones en el moreno.

– Nos veremos el viernes pequeña. – Le dijo mientras presionaba más su erección provocando que el vestido traspasara hasta la ropa interior de Kula que ya comenzaba a mojarse. El peli blanco no se contuvo de lamer el cuello pálido de ella. – K, mi madre puede vernos, o cualquier persona. – Le dijo con un gemido casi escondido intentando controlarse. Pero las hábiles manos de K que apretaban su culo hacían dificultosa la tarea. El peli blanco se separó de ella dejándola con las ganas de más, aunque ambos sabían que no podrían continuar con aquello.

– Te espero el viernes con ese vestido gatita. – Le dijo y luego se subió a la moto para alejarse de la rubia que sufría por no poder continuar.

\--

Era la última semana del mes y Heidern volvería de su viaje para revisar que todo siguiera bien en el taller, así como la prueba que le había impuesto a K y a su compañero en cuanto a los nuevos cargos que los había dejado, para lo cuál, cada uno debía elaborar un informe en el que detallarán un registro de las gestiones elaboradas que desempeñaron durante su ausencia. Aquel documento era importante, puesto que sería presentado al inversionista mayoritario que tendría la resolución para que siguieran o no en el cargo. K se encontraba frente al computador afinando algunos detalles que Máxima le había sugerido que revisara cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse a causa del sueño, ya que Kula lo había despertado con un felatio tan excitante que acabó devolviéndole el favor durante toda la noche, eran insaciables, y al recordar con detalle las sensaciones que lo habían invadido durante la velada con su novia, una erección comenzaba a asomarse en su pantalón. Sintió la molestia por el roce, así que intentó mover ambas piernas y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de ella con sus pechos saltando sabrosamente al compás de su cuerpo sobre su miembro que bombeaba el espeso líquido caliente en el interior de su vagina. Definitivamente no lo conseguía, de pronto, su celular vibró con un mensaje de la protagonista de sus fantasías; "_Tenemos que hablar K, te veré hoy en el apartamento". _

Aquellas palabras fueron el balde de agua fría que necesitaba para adormecer su miembro ansioso por penetrarla. Iba a llamarla cuando Heidern entraba a la oficina.

– Muchachos, espero tengan listo esos informes porque en veinte minutos vendrá el señor Yabuki y tendremos una reunión que decidirá vuestra permanecía en el cargo. – Anunció mientras ingresaba a la sala de juntas que se encontraba al fondo.

K decidió contestar el mensaje a través de texto, algo le había pasado, sin embargo, no era tan urgente si podía esperar hasta la tarde, así que puso en marcha sus dedos en el teclado para finalizar lo poco que faltaba escribir, pues el tiempo se agotaba en su trabajo y su ascenso dependía de ello. Tenía un plan a futuro por primera vez en su vida, y eso incluía a Kula, le interesaba el ascenso y el cargo que en otra oportunidad hubiese rechazado por ser mucha la responsabilidad. _Ok, sabes donde dejo las llaves. _Contestó de vuelta, se dirigió a la impresora para tomar el documento y llevarlo a la sala de reuniones en donde lo esperaban.

– Usted debe ser el señor Dash. – Expresó un señor entrado en años, vestido de forma elegante con un terno a medida, que se levantaba para recibirlo con la mano estirada para estrecharla en señal de saludo.

– Sí, soy yo. – Afirmó en respuesta a lo que estimaba aquel señor. K sabía que él era el padre del puto chiquillo que se había escudado en sus amigos y le habían dado una paliza. No lo olvidaba, se vengaría más temprano que tarde.

– Es un placer por fin conocerlo, Heidern me ha hablado mucho de usted y su compañero, ambos prometen mucho en este lugar. – Elogiaba a los hombres que se encontraban en la sala.

– Eso lo estimaremos cuando decidamos según los informes. – Interrumpió el hombre con el parche en el ojo. K lanzó una mirada hostil a aquel hombre que había refutado el elogio.

– Ya he entregado mi informe, así que no tengo nada más que hacer acá. – Dijo mientras se retiraba de la sala. Cuando volvía de su hora de almuerzo, se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo con extrema pereza, cuando Heidern nuevamente lo llamó haciéndole señas para que ingresara con ellos.

– Acércate chico. – Dijo.

K de mala gana se acercó, puesto que pensaba dormir una pequeña siesta con el tiempo restante de su descanso.

– Tenemos noticias para ti K, el señor Yabuki y yo hemos decidido que te quedes en el cargo definitivamente, durante estos meses pudiste llevar a cabo una buena gestión a pesar de la gran responsabilidad que tuviste a cargo de lograr que todo funcionará con normalidad. Así que, desde hoy eres el nuevo Jefe de Taller de _Mechanic & Soldiers _y que te encuentres a la altura para los desafíos que vendrán de ahora en adelante_. -- _ Le informó. – Lo felicito señor Dash, es usted el indicado para lograr las nuevas metas que nos proponemos como empresa para expandirnos. – Le dijo el señor contento con aquella decisión. Por extraño que fuese, el señor Yabuki no tenía las ínfulas presumidas de su hijo, era amable y educado, hasta parecía tenerle estima al peli blanco con tan solo haberlo visto una vez, probablemente Heidern le había comentado cosas buenas, aunque dudaba que fuese así, pero ni modo, el peli blanco no iba a cuestionarsa quién le había dado la oportunidad y un gran ascenso para desempeñar nuevas funciones, tediosas, pero se justificaban con la excelente paga.

La hora de salida llegó y K se alisto mas rápido que de costumbre, esta vez no podría quedarse las horas extra que solía cumplir, Kula lo esperaba en el apartamento y también quería compartir con ella la noticia de su ascenso definitivo, así que pasó al mercado para comprar algunas cosas. Ahora debía encargarse de todo, Máxima se encontraba en su luna de miel con Whip en Holanda, y ya no haría las compras del mes, de mala gana tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Al llegar al apartamento, colocó las llaves en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe con Kula saltando sobre él.

\-- ¡Hey! ¡Nos caeremos al suelo Kula! – Dijo mientras alcanzaba a detenerla con el abrazo que sostenía el cuerpo de la rubia que se aferraba a él como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, y a pesar de su delgada contextura, tenía mucha fuerza para lograr mover de su sitio al peli blanco.

Ella lo miraba distinto, no le había prestado mucha atención al mensaje cuando se lo mando en medio de sus fantaseos y responsabilidades del trabajo, pero ella se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, algo le sucedía.

– Debemos hablar K. – Le dijo esta vez a la cara.

– Lo sé pero primero déjame entrar al apartamento y podremos hablar de lo que quieras bonita. – Le dijo con tono cansado mientras se la llevaba al interior del apartamento y cerraba la puerta junto a la chica, el casco y su mochila que llevaba a trabajar quedaban tirados en el sillón. Kula se bajó un apenada por el repentino arranque de efusividad en el peli blanco. Sin embargo, lo que debía decirle era algo que no sabría como iba a tomar.

\-- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Le preguntó notando al mismo tiempo que ella se encontraba nerviosa e incómoda por algo.

– Bueno… verás… yo… últimamente… creo… -- No sabía por donde empezar, si bien era cierto, tampoco estaba segura de lo que iba a decirle.

K se acercó hasta la rubia nuevamente, y la besó mientras sus manos recorrían la cintura de la chica.

– Si te relajas un poco, quizá puedas decirme lo que tienes. – Le dijo él con tono seductor en su oído. Pero lo cierto es que había logrado el efecto contrario en la rubia quien se reincorporó de aquel beso demandante de amor.

– Estoy atrasada en mi período y quizá esté embarazada– Soltó sin más.

Para K fue como un balde de agua fría, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero eso jamás.

\-- ¿Cómo es posible que…? – soltó cómo si de un balbuceo ininteligible tratara de comunicar.

– Creo que cuando nos reconciliamos no tomé las precauciones debidas porque no estaba tomando los anticonceptivos después de que nos separamos, pero luego pensé que no pasaría esto tan pronto si lo hacíamos durante un tiempo sin protección. Lo siento. – Dijo con culpa.

El silencio de K era realmente perturbador.

\-- ¡¿Cómo eres tan irresponsable Kula?! ¡Demonios cómo se supone que debo recibir esta noticia! ¡Mierda Kula! ¡Un puto detalle se te ha pasado y resulta que ahora no tienes idea si tienes o no un maldito bebé creciendo en ti niña estúpida! – Gritaba a la rubia que lloraba con cada palabra que el peli blanco escupía como si de dardos venenosos se trataran.

– K escucha yo… -- Intentó hablar la rubia, pero en seguida fue silenciada por él. Se había dado cuenta que nuevamente había lastimado a Kula, y que debía enmendarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

– Disculpa Kula yo… debo salir un momento… necesito pensar… -- Salió del apartamento sin avisar, dejando sola y con una tremenda tristeza a la chica.

\--¡K a dónde vas! – Preguntó desesperada sin conseguir respuesta del hombre que ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Sintió que las piernas no le respondían y cayó al suelo para romper en llanto; sabía que podía existir esa opción en cuanto a la reacción de K. Pero no imaginaba que sería tan intensamente dolorosa e insoportable la idea para él de que ella tuviese un bebé de ambos en su interior. Llevó sus manos a su vientre y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo desde su rostro que mostraba cuánto le habían dolido las palabras de hace unos momentos.

K había salido sin su chaqueta, por lo que el frío que hacía a esas horas de la noche calaba los huesos a pesar de llevar un suéter grueso, caminaba a paso rápido y para qué decir de su cabeza cuyos pensamientos viajaban a la velocidad de la luz con la información que tenía por digerir ¿Era tan terrible que Kula hubiera dejado los anticonceptivos cuando no estaban juntos y luego los olvidara durante todo el mes después de haberse reconciliado con él? Sabía que los hijos no aparecían en el útero de las mujeres por arte de magia, debía aceptar la mitad de la irresponsabilidad si era el caso de que Kula tuviese un hijo de él esperando. Un hijo, sí fuese así sería un lindo bebé con los ojos de ella y probablemente su color de piel, o una mezcla de sus ojos con el cabello de ella. Tuvo aquella imagen y para su sorpresa no le desagradó en lo absoluto la idea. Kula era la mujer que amaba, y había sido un estúpido cuya reacción había estado demás, probablemente si Whip y Máxima se hubiesen enterado de la actitud inmadura de él, lo hubiesen golpeado y obligado a escuchar el mayor sermón de la vida. Salió de la farmacia para volver al apartamento. Cuando llegó, encontró un silencio que no le agradó para nada.

\--¿¡Kula!? – Llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. El apartamento era espacioso, pero nunca tan grande como para no notar que la chica se había marchado, así que buscó en la cocina y revisó el comedor, luego fue al cuarto de lavado y finalmente a las habitaciones, ingresó a la suya y la divisó en la cama en donde se encontraba dormida y en posición fetal mientras soltaba leves sollozos por haber llorado. K se sintió el ser más miserable y despreciable que pisaba la tierra por haber reaccionado de esa forma con ella. La meció con cuidado y besó su mejilla, Kula abría lentamente los ojos, cuando vio a su peli blanco sentado cerca de ella, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir nuevamente y una mueca similar a un puchero se acentuaba en su boca.

– Kula yo… disculpa, fui un estúpido que no supo reaccionar de forma madura y quiero que sepas que… -- Fue interrumpido por la rubia que se lanzaba a sus brazos y se aferraba nuevamente como si fuera la última vez juntos.

– Todo es culpa mía K, soy una tonta irresponsable que no fue capaz de cuidarse y ahora quizá todo se estropee si yo… pensé que no te vería y… ¡No te vuelvas a ir por favor K yo…! -- No terminó debido al llanto explosivo que salió de su interior, dejando casi con sordera al peli blanco por la especie de alarido desolador que emitía la rubia.

– Gatita escúchame. Fui por un test de embarazo para que estemos seguros, si resulta positivo, no estarás sola preciosa, jamás me apartaré de tu lado ni aunque me lo pidas, tendrás a mi hijo porque solo contigo me he imaginado un futuro, así que no tienes opción, te he escogido como la madre de mis hijos. -- Reflexionaba más para sí mismo que para consolarla, hasta le parecía tierna la imagen de ver a Kula con un avanzado embarazo, se veía realmente hermosa. Un ligero rubor se asomó por sus mejillas, y la rubia también lo notó, ella estaba como un tomate por aquellas palabras que de pronto habían salido de la boca del peli blanco.

– K… yo… -- No terminó de hablar debido al beso que el chico le había robado de su labios.

– Ahora irás al baño, te harás el test y luego esperaremos en resultado. – Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la acompañaba al baño.

Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio que parecían eternos para la pareja, no podían ocultar el nerviosismo, él encendió un cigarrillo en el balcón. Cuando terminó, se dirigió al baño para revisar el test. Kula lo jaló de la mano.

\-- ¡Espera K! – Lo detuvo.

– Lo haré yo. – Dijo decidida, y se levantó para mirar el resultado.

Era negativo. No obstante, la rubia sentía un vacío en el corazón, no sabía explicarlo ¿Estaba decepcionada?

– No estoy embarazada. – Dijo mientras se detenía frente al peli blanco sosteniendo el test en sus manos, suspiraba fingiendo alivio.

El sentimiento que invadía al moreno también era similar al que sentía la rubia, pero decidió ocultarlo al ver la cara de alivio y la pequeña sonrisa que nacía de sus finos labios. -- ¿Ves? No había que temer, si el test lo dice es que no estás embarazada, ahora podemos celebrar que nuestras vidas no van a cambiar y que tengo un ascenso definitivo en _Mechanic & Soldiers. – _Anunció más calmado_, _aunque seguía con ese sentimiento incómodo ¿Estaba decepcionado?.


	17. Capítulo 17 Dark Times

Hola** Manú, **disculpa no haber respondido a tu último review pero la verdad es que se me pasó y después me di cuenta que no había escrito una respuesta para ti, por lo que ahora te contesto, si quieres escribirme el one shot, lo puedo publicar con tu autoría y así editarlo, tu me escribes si te parece o me mandas tu correo también y yo te contesto para que así pueda editarlo si es lo que quieres. En cuanto a lo de javiwario, también he visto esa ficha de K, en la que menciona que la ve como hermana menor, pero mucho antes de hacer éste fic, llegué con la misma información que tú con respecto a los creadores en cuanto a la libre interpretación que le dieran los fans, además no recuerdo pero en otro post de una chica en su blog cuyo nombre no me es posible recordar, mencionaba que K sentía una especie de ternura por Kula pero no se lo demostraba, y como dices, ellos no tienen parentesco sanguíneo porque el adn de Kula fue modificado y/o alterado por su poder, así que tampoco creo sea factible que la vea como hermana o en realidad lo sean. Sin más, te dejo con otro capítulo de la historia. Gracias por seguir fiel a esta narrativa.

**Capítulo XVII**

**Dark Times**

El susto de un posible embarazo había pasado haces algunas semanas, y la idea de ser padres se había esfumado de momento, pues Kula había vuelto a tomar los anticonceptivos después de la visita al doctor en compañía de Athena para no perder los estribos como en aquella vez, pero la proyección de estar juntos que en ambos había surgido en la relación se había acentuado, ya no pretendía vivir el momento o lo que durará con ella como en sus inicios, Kula conocía ya a su familia y había asistido a la boda de su hermana, él había conocido formalmente a su madre, esto avanzaba a algo más serio, pensaba el peli blanco mientras se hallaban en su habitación, específicamente recostado entre las sábanas con el torso desnudo y con la rubia dormitando en su pecho luego de haber experimentado uno de aquellos orgasmos nocturnos que la dejaban rendida. La chica había vuelto a patinar, pero no podía decir lo mismo del cigarrillo, solamente fumaba cada tanto, así que tampoco era tan dañino como los siete cigarrillos diarios que fumaba K, puesto que habían hecho un trato en que K también debía reducir su adicción y dejar de fumar una cajetilla diaria y beber alcohol solamente los fines de semana. Había costado lograrlo en un principio, pero la rubia conseguía desenfocar su atención de aquella necesidad adictiva con otras cosas, nada relacionado con el ejercicio, ya que K era un zángano declarado al mundo, más ahora que solía llegar muy tarde de su trabajo. Kula lo esperaba en el apartamento ya que no quería que se apareciera en el taller provocando las miradas lascivas de sus compañeros de trabajo como solía causar cada vez que salían a algún lugar, no había estúpido que no se quedará idiotizado con la bella novia que tenía, los celos lo hacían perder el control, y como no quería extraviar la poca cordura que le quedaba, prefería seguir declarado inocente de cualquier posible asesinato con alguno de sus compañeros de labores. Pensaba en todo aquello mientras acariciaba sus cabellos finos y azulados producto del efecto de las luces nocturnas en su habitación. Cómo amaba que tuviera ese efecto, solo en ella había visto algo tan extraño y fascinante a la vez, extrañaría verla seguido, puesto que sus clases en la universidad comenzarían en un par de semanas en donde ella cursaría su tercer año en la universidad, cada vez más pronta a titularse. Ahora fantaseaban con proyectos juntos cuando ella terminara sus estudios, les permitiría viajar en su _Harley _por toda América del Norte, luego ingresaría a la empresa que manejaba su madre y comprarían la cabaña a la que fueron a celebrar su primer mes juntos en _South Beach. _Era lindo soñar, una sonrisa emanaba de sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraban conciliando el sueño.

–¡Buenos días amor! – Exclamó la rubia con una bandeja en sus manos y el desayuno servido para los dos. K apenas se removió de la cama, también se encontraba cansado por el trasnoche de algunas horas.

– Solo unos minutos más gatita. – Le dijo para que lo dejara dormir. Pero la rubia que dejaba en la cómoda la bandeja mientras colocaba en su Ipad _Beloved _de _The Sweet Harmony, _para luego aproximarse al peli blanco y besarlo en el cuello mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

– He hecho _jerky beef _con caféextra negro como te gusta amor. Sería una pena que se enfriara por querer seguir durmiendo. – Se lamentaba la rubia mientras soplaba suavemente el cuello de K.

\-- ¡Aargh! Está bien, solo deja que me siente para despertar mejor. – Le dijo mientras intentaba moverse con la rubia encima.

– Alguien ha despertado antes que tú tigre. – Notó la rubia mientras se mecía suavemente sobre la erección mañanera de K.

– Eso es obvio si la primera imagen es de ti con la sudadera abierta y mostrando esas tetas tan redondas y firmes que se mueven de un lado a otro cuando te meneas sobre mi pene preciosa. – Le dijo mientras levantaba su pelvis para acentuar mejor su erección ya bastante dura que la chica conseguía levantar cada vez que se colocaba sobre él.

– Mmm tengo sed, ¿Qué tal si me das a beber de tus jugos preciosa? – Le dijo mientras agarraba el culo apretado de la rubia.

– ¡Pero hice tu desayuno favorito K! No quiero que se enfríe. – Se lamentó con un puchero. – Está bien, está bien. Pero no te salvarás de haberme provocado después de esto. – Mencionó mientras la rubia le daba un corto beso en los labios y se levantaba en dirección a buscar la bandeja.

– Está sabroso, debo admitir que las primeras veces eras un desastre con la preparación de las carnes y mi café, pero ahora te amo hasta en la forma en como cocinas gatita. – Le dijo mientras degustaba su café caliente.

– No sé si agradecerte por el halago o aventarte con una almohadilla por semejante crítica, pero me quedaré con el halago y seguiré con mis deliciosos waffles. – Habló.

– Deberías comer menos cosas dulces, no sabes lo que te pierdes con estas delicias. – Le dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne para darle a probar a la rubia.

– Ya sabes que no me apetecen las carnes secas y saladas, ni las cosas calientes, pero puedo probar si tu te comes un waffle de los míos. – Lo desafió.

Ella abrió la boca para recibir el bocado que K le ofrecía, a su vez que también aceptaba parte de uno de los waffles de Kula.

– Nada mal preciosa, me he acostumbrado un poco a las cosas dulces, aunque nada se compara al bocado más sabroso que he probado entre tus piernas gatita. – Le dijo con tono provocador.

\-- ¡Eres un pervertido K! – Se quejó con falso enojo.

\-- ¿Y te gustó mi carne? – Le preguntó a modo de juego en sus palabras.

La rubia se trapicó con él pedazo de carne que K le había brindado de su desayuno, pero rápidamente se recompuso del pequeño percance bebiendo un poco del café de K, que al sentir su sabor puso una cara de asco debido a lo amargo del líquido.

– Deberías probar cosas mas dulces, quizá no despiertes tan gruñón, éste café es la razón de tu mal humor cariño. – Se burló.

– En eso te equivocas, solo hay dos tipos de cosas que me pueden despertar de buen humor, el desayuno con _jerky beef_, y tú desnuda con la entrepierna húmeda esperando ser lamida. – Dijo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca como si fuera de lo más habitual, dejando a la rubia casi con una subida de presión en su cara colorada por la confesión tan directa sobre los gustos de K, aunque no quiso quedarse atrás e intentó responder la pregunta que él le había hecho unos minutos atrás.

– Admito que tienes razón con lo de haber mejorado mis dotes culinarios. Pero si te refieres a lo otro… debo decir que me gusta mucho más que lo que me has dado a probar ahora. – Le dijo esquivando la mirada y con un suave rubor en sus mejillas que aún permanecía en ella por la confesión que el peli blanco la había obligado a declarar.

Esas fueron las palabras clave para que el desayuno pasara a segundo plano y comenzarán nuevamente a lo que K había querido desde un comienzo, Kula se entregó a los brazos y caricias del moreno que la levantaba de la cama para colocarla sobre él, sus labios sabían dulce por los waffles y la boca de él era salada, una combinación perfecta de lo agridulce de su relación, luego la sudadera quedó en el suelo y el peli blanco comenzó a lamer sus pezones rosados, ella estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás para que el moreno tuviese un mejor acceso a ellos.

– Quiero lamerte entera gatita. – Le decía mientras saboreaba su blanca piel, la chica gemía por los mordiscos que él dejaba marcado en su cuerpo. Luego la recostó en la cama para cambiar de posición, levantó sus piernas hasta sus hombros y la penetró sin más, se sentía deliciosa la sensación de hacerlo sin preservativos, era molesto para él tener que interrumpir el momento para colocárselo mientras la rubia retomaba el hábito de tomar pastillas. Estaba erecto y solo quería sentir su interior estrecho y húmedo, la chica gimió todavía más agudo por lo profundo que llegaba su pene.

– Estás muy adentro K, si sigo en esta posición me iré más rápido que otras veces. – Le dijo mientras su ruborizado cuerpo se contraía con cada embestida.

– Deja que lo haga de esta forma, me encanta sentir que puedo llegar hasta topar con tus paredes internas preciosa. – Hablaba entrecortado por la agitación del movimiento. Las embestidas eran más profundas en la medida que el peli blanco se excitaba, se acercó más para besarla y acallar sus gemidos que hacían eco en toda la habitación. De pronto, la chica no pudo retener más el orgasmo y dejó que su interior explotara con el miembro duro de K que seguía moviéndose, provocando que las sensaciones fueran más fervientes y prolongadas.

– Eres tan sensible, me encanta. – Dijo mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior y resoplaba el aire por la excitación, la chica tenía su cuerpo entumecido completamente por el clímax, pero él no había alcanzado aún el orgasmo, así que se apresuró a penetrarla con más fuerza y más velocidad. Kula apenas podía seguir el ritmo con tanto placer que le propinaba cada penetración del miembro de K.

– Me iré pronto si te contraes de esa forma. – Confesó ronco y agitado.

– Hazlo, siento que me iré otra vez K. – Le dijo con un hilo de voz entrecortado.

El peli banco la levantó y la colocó de manera que le diera la espalda mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas, permitiendo que sus dedos tocarán su empapado clítoris que se hallaba caliente por el orgasmo aún, con la otra mano pudo sujetar su rostro mientras hacía su cabeza a un lado para morder su cuello.

– K me vas a marcar la piel. – Dijo mientras el placer se acentuaba en sus palabras con un gemido provocador a los oídos de K que movió su pelvis con más fuerza para penetrarla llegando al punto en que su semen comenzaría a salir de su pene.

– No le veo el problema, eres mía y puedo dejar las marcas que quiera en tu cuerpo preciosa. – Le decía en su oído mientras la masturbaba con su mano derecha y con la otra la acercaba mas a él aún, logrando que por fin el semen caliente inundara su vagina y chorreara por las piernas recargando su cuerpo en el de la rubia que por segunda vez alcanzaba el orgasmo cayendo rendida sobre la cama y K sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla apoyándose con sus brazos, cuyas venas se marcaban bastante por la posición de su cuerpo sobre la espalda de la rubia. Su cabello largo cubría gran parte de su delicada piel enrojecida por el acto, y a la vez caía cobre la cama. K lo llevó a un lado para besar los hombros de Kula quien suspiraba agitada en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Un día de estos me desmayaré por no descansar entre un orgasmo y otro tigre. – Habló mientras se quitaba el sudor que caía desde su cuello hasta sus pechos mojados y rosados en las partes que K la había mordido y succionado, dejando marcas como acostumbraba cada vez que lo hacían.

– Créeme que yo también siento que una parte de mi energía se va en tu vagina cada vez que eyaculo. – Confesó haciéndose a un lado de la rubia para descansar, no sin antes depositar un corto beso en sus labios para caer dormido por otra hora mientras la abrazaba. Kula se acurrucó a su lado para descansar nuevamente después de la lluvia de sensaciones en su interior; una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, amaba a K con locura, al punto de dejar todo por él si se lo pedía.

Cuando despertaron, la rubia miró la hora en su Ipad que había dejado encendido hace una hora atrás y que seguía sonando a bajo volumen con _Your Love means everything _de _Coldplay_, su celular que se encontraba en el mimo lugar vibró con una notificación de mensaje proveniente de Athena. "_Kensou y yo iremos al parque de diversiones en un par de horas, ¿Se animan a venir?. _Decía el mensaje, que le parecía una excelente idea para no estar encerrados aun con el frío que hacía afuera. Eran las once con treinta y siete de la mañana, miró a K quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, lo movió de forma sutil para despertarlo, el peli blanco abrió con pesar sus ojos que le dedicaron una tierna mirada a la rubia, ella le sonrió y le preguntó:

\-- ¿Podemos ir al parque de diversiones con Athena y Kensou? Oí que hoy es el último día y no quisiera perderme la temporada. – Preguntó esperanzada de no oír una negativa por parte de K.

– Estoy cansando Kula, ¿no quieres ir a otro lugar más tranquilo? – Sugirió.

\-- ¡Por favor! Nunca hemos salido a un lugar así, pasamos encerrados en el apartamento y quisiera hacer algo más, es decir, no me malentiendas, me encanta compartir a solas contigo, pero desde un tiempo que no veo a mis amigos y realmente quiero que te lleves bien con ellos. Además ya conoces a Athena, es una chica agradable y Kensou es un chico bastante simpático, y como parejas podemos salir juntos. – Enfatizó la pálida chica buscando convencer a K.

– Ni modo, pero no intentes subirme a todos los juegos porque detesto esos lugares llenos de gente. – Gruñó.

\-- ¡Gracias mi amor! Llamaré ahora mismo a Athena y les diré que nos veamos en el _Central Park_ a las dos. – Dijo mientras brincaba de la cama con energía renovada por el panorama que arrastraría a su novio que se removía con pereza y resignación en la cama.

– Buscaré algo de ropa que dejé en la cómoda para que salgamos a divertirnos. – Dijo la rubia que se dirigía al cajón destinado para ella, que el peli blanco había resuelto dejar para las veces que ella solía quedarse con él en el apartamento. Ya tenía su dentífrico, su cepillo de cabello, unas botas con taco a media canilla, su pijama y algunas cosas de aseo que la rubia iba dejando con el paso de las semanas, lo habían discutido debido a las numerosas ocasiones que la rubia debía ocupar la ropa de él mientras estaba en el apartamento, aunque adoraba verla y luego sentir su perfume en sus prendas que ocupaba durante su estancia, le era más cómodo que fuera dejando alguna que otra prenda para salir, como ahora era el caso. Así que tomó una falda negra tableada, unas pantis lisas, un suéter sin hombros blanco que dejaría ver la cruz que K le había obsequiado y que nunca se quitaba. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y estar linda para sus amigos, mientras tanto, K se disponía a encender un cigarrillo en lo que abría las ventanas del balcón para no dejar la habitación con el humo adentro. Así que esperaría que la rubia se alistara completa, sabía que eso iba a demorar, así que tomó con tranquilidad la primera bocanada de humo, estaba nublado y no había indicio alguno de que el sol saliera para subir un poco las temperaturas invernales. De tan solo pensar que debía asistir únicamente porque la chica que amaba le encantaban esas tonterías de los parques de diversiones lo dejaba exhausto. Sí que se debían hacer estupideces cuando se era novio, pensaba, pero ver la sonrisa impoluta de Kula disfrutando junto a él y divirtiéndose lo hacía sonreír también, sin duda estaba estúpidamente enamorado. Daba gracias al cielo de que Whip y Máxima no se encontraran en ese momento para ver lo estúpido que podía llegar a sentirse de tan solo pensar que se reirían en su cara mientras lo molestaban con ridiculeces románticas o cosas así por el estilo.

Cuando la rubia se alistó para luego ir a lavar trastos sucios del desayuno hizo la cama y barrió un poco mientras K se encontraba en el baño, pensaba que así sería la vida de ellos cuando viviesen juntos, cosa no muy distinta a lo de ahora, ya que había decidido pasar sus últimas de semanas la de vacaciones junto a K durante algunos días, puesto que, al ingresar a la universidad ya no se verían tanto como ahora, ella estudiando y él quedándose hasta tarde en el trabajo restaría mucho tiempo para limitarse a los fines de semana solamente como solían hacerlo al principio de la relación. Por eso, quería aprovechar al máximo ese tiempo junto a su querido gruñón. Su vida sería aún más íntima si luego se casaban y ella quedaba embarazada, tendrían que compartir labores cuando naciera el bebé que sería encantador por sus rasgos idénticos con los de su padre al tener los ojitos y el cabello del moreno, pero recobró la conciencia luego de divagar en fantasías, sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza, buscó entre sus cosas algo de maquillaje para disimular, así que colocó labial de color uva y usó su máscara de pestañas para desviar el rojo de sus mejillas, se miró al espejo y quedó contenta con el resultado, esperaba que K lo notara.

Cuando éste entró nuevamente a la habitación tal y como Dios lo había mandado al mundo, dejando ver su maravilloso abdomen marcado, cuyas gotas provenientes de su cabello mojado recorrían el camino por sus oblicuos que la invitaban a probar las delicias masculinas de K que iba secando con pereza con una toalla mientras caminaba por la habitación en dirección a la cómoda. Miró a la rubia que se encontraba tendida en la cama deleitándose con la imagen sabrosa que tenía frente a sus ojos.

\-- ¿Pasa algo gatita? – Preguntó con curiosidad al ver que lo observaba de forma seria.

Kula sabía que sí mencionaba algo relacionado con su cuerpo y lo jodidamente atractivo que no solo le parecía, pues efectivamente lo era a vista de ella y todas las chicas que lo miraban cuando iban a algún lugar, no saldrían de la habitación porque tomaría el cumplido como una invitación para follar desenfrenadamente hasta que se quedarán dormidos y le daría lo mismo dejar plantados a sus amigos con tal de hacer el amor y sentir el inigualable placer cuando estaba con él.

– No, nada. Llamaré a Athena. – Dijo quitando la vista y tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas que se había disipado antes de la divina imagen del cuerpo de su novio. Luego tomó su celular para llamar.

\-- ¡Hola amiga, tiempo que no nos vemos, llamaba para quedar a las dos en la entrada de _Central Park_. – Habló la rubia.

\-- ¡Hola Kula, claro, sería grandioso ir con ustedes! ya esperaba que pudiéramos salir los cuatro. – Acordó la chica de cabello púrpura.

\-- ¡Genial! Los veremos ahí en un par de horas. – Dijo la rubia cortando la llamada.

– ¡Todo listo tigre, iremos a divertirnos a _Central Park_! – Clamó con energía.

Estacionaron la moto en las afueras del parque, que se encontraba llenísimo de gente. Entre la multitud la rubia pudo divisar a la pareja con la que se encontrarían.

\-- ¡Ahí están! Vamos a saludarlos. – Dijo al instante que tomaba de la mano al peli blanco y lo jalaba hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

\-- ¡Amiga! – La llamó y se lanzó a los brazos de la chica de los cabellos púrpura.

– Te he extrañado, tenemos semanas en las que no nos hemos visto. Dime ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó a la rubia en señal de saber si las cosas iban bien con K.

– No podrían estar mejor, por cierto, tú y K ya se conocen. Kensou, este es mi novio, K. – Le presentó al chico que lo miraba con un poco de temor por el aspecto de pocos amigos que siempre demostraba K.

– Mucho gusto K. – Extendió la mano el castaño en señal de saludo, a pesar de los neevios. K miró su mano y luego a Kula que lo miraba expectante por su reacción. Suspiró extendiendo la suya también.

– Hola. – Dijo sin mayores ánimos.

– Bien, hagamos la fila para no perder más tiempo. – Dijo la rubia.

– Vamos. – La siguió su amiga.

Pagaron sus boletos y entraron al parque de diversiones, K suspiró al ver el tamaño de las filas que había que hacer para cada juego. Detestaba estos lugares y el griterío que se generaba por la adrenalina de las personas. Miraba a Kula que iba muy animada conversando con los chicos, a diferencia de él, estas cosas la hacían feliz. Pensaba cuán distintos eran en relación a sus gustos, pero esa era una de las razones por las cuales su relación funcionaba bien, tenían en común la pasión por algo que les gustaba, por muy íntimo y pequeño que fuera, ella perseguía hasta el final todos sus objetivos, también lo hacía él, pero a su modo más haragán.

– Propongo ir a la montaña rusa y luego por algo de comer, después podemos ir a la casa del terror. – Escuchó decir a la rubia entusiasmada.

– ¡Vamos entonces! – Concordó su amiga.

K y Kensou observaron la gigantesca fila que había para ingresar a la montaña rusa, y como si pensaran lo mismo, suspiraron resignados a sus novias.

Cuando por fin fue el turno de ellos, se subieron en los carros de la parte delantera para presenciar en primera fila el recorrido.

– ¿ Habías subido antes? – Preguntó el peli blanco cuando los arneses estaban sujetos a sus cuerpos.

– Cuando era niña solía venir con mi familia. Tengo fantásticos recuerdos. ¿Tú habías venido antes? – Preguntó la rubia.

– Nunca, Whip siempre venía con mis padres pero yo prefería quedarme durmiendo en casa, no me agradan las multitudes. – Finalizó. La rubia lo miró sorprendida y sin pestañear, era la primera vez que el peli blanco venía al parque de diversiones, algo que no le gustaba, pero lo había hecho por ella, luego le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y tomó su mano por los nervios del juego que había comenzado el recorrido.

\-- ¿Te da miedo? – Le preguntó al sentir el fuerte apretón de Kula en su mano cuando iba subiendo a la curva más alta.

– Son nervios por la emoción. ¿Tú estás bien? Es tu primera vez en uno de estos juegos; pero si tienes miedo puedes apretarme la mano también. – Le dijo ella.

\-- ¿Miedo? Es lo último que se me viene a la men… -- No terminó de hablar porque el carro descendió a gran velocidad cuando sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas por la adrenalina. Kula y los demás gritaban de la emoción.

Cuando el recorrido finalizó, Kensou se bajó con la cara entre pálida y verde por las náuseas de cada vuelta violenta en el juego mientras Athena masajeaba su espalda consolando a su novio.

– Vi tu cara tigre, casi te quedaste sin respirar allá arriba. – Bromeó conteniendo la carcajada.

– Estos estúpidos juegos infantiles no me atemorizan. – Dijo con ligereza, intentando ocultar las náuseas también, no quería verse patético como el novio de la otra chica.

– Está bien si sientes cosas así, no es malo sentir emociones extremas de vez en cuando, no temas demostrarlo conmigo, después de todo, somos novios ¿No? -- Le dijo.

– Voy al baño, los alcanzo en la casa del terror. ¿Quieres algo? – Anunció.

– Me vendría bien un algodón de azúcar y un refresco; chicos ¿Ustedes quieren algo? – Preguntó la rubia a la pareja que ya se encontraba recuperada del malestar.

– Unos refrescos y algunos chocolates estarían bien. – Sugirió Athena.

– No tardes tigre, te extrañaré. – Le dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso.

– Muy bien, vuelvo enseguida. – Anunció el peli blanco y partió rumbo al baño para después dirigirse a los stand de comidas.

\-- ¡Espera, voy contigo! – Le dijo Kensou mientras lo seguía.

El moreno no opuso resistencia, probablemente seguiría vomitando en el baño. Tendría suerte si él no llegase a eso, pero las náuseas querían provocarlo también. Así que caminaron disipándose entre la multitud.

– Veo que volvieron en buenos términos con K. – Se acercó la chica de los cabellos morados.

– Es maravilloso ser feliz otra vez querida amiga y te lo debo a ti también pero ¿Kensou está bien? – Preguntó al ver las condiciones que se marchaba el pobre chico.

– Sí, estará bien, K puede ayudarlo si se desmaya. – Le dijo provocando la risa de ambas.

Kensou y K salían del baño cuando el peli blanco sintió que lo jalaban hacia un pasillo entre el local del baño de hombres y mujeres.

– Pero qué tenemos aquí. – Habló Shingo Yabuki mientras sus amigos sostenían a K por los hombros, se deshizo del agarre cuando Kensou llegó rápidamente. El peli blanco se percató que Shingo estaba abrazado de una chica de cabello largo y negro con rasgos muy similares a Kula, pero ésta vestía de forma provocativa y corriente. No tenía aquella belleza delicada y elegante de la rubia. Sin duda Candy tenía unos cuernos bastante grandes.

– Chicos, estamos en un lugar público, no armemos un escándalo innecesario en el parque porque nos correrán si provocamos una disputa. – Trató de razonar Kensou, pero Benimaru lo empujó al suelo y lo pateó en las costillas.

– No pasas de ser un maricón arrastrado de la otra putita ¿Verdad? – Se burló el castaño.

– Dime ¿Ya te recuperaste luego del hospital K? Porque la paliza que te dimos debes recordarla hasta ahora. – Soltó riendo para provocarlo.

– Quién no recordaría que un puto cobarde tuvo que esconderse en las faldas de sus perras rastreras para que lo fueran a salvar de la paliza que estaba recibiendo ¿No? – Devolvió con sarcasmo.

\-- ¡Verás cómo te mando de nuevo al hospital delincuente bastardo! – Exclamó enojado por la provocación del peli blanco. Lanzó el primer golpe dirigido al rostro de K, quien pudo esquivar con presteza el gancho.

Miró a Kensou que yacía en el suelo por las patadas de Benimaru, sí ya se sentía mal, ahora debía ser peor. Intentó ayudarlo pero el rubio lo detuvo tratando de asentarle una patada en el pecho también, por suerte K ya sabía como lidiar con él, así que tomó su pierna y la giró para provocar la caída de Benimaru que llegó a levantar el polvo que no vio venir del rápido movimiento de K.

– Ustedes son demasiado predecibles, no crean que me ganarán esta vez. – Aclaró.

– ¡Maldito fracasado! – Gritó el castaño que arremetía nuevamente en busca de golpear a la razón de su ira. Pero K ya se estaba aburriendo de la situación y decidió terminar rápido con aquel percance antes de las chicas se preocuparan. Así que contestó con dos patadas altas y bajas, dos combos, uno en el estómago y otro en el ojo izquierdo de Shingo dejándolo fuera de combate. Goro, quien miraba atento la pelea, rápidamente intervino tratando de tomar a K como la otra vez, sin embargo, la oportuna advertencia que Kensou daba a K lo alarmó y pudo zafarse del agarre fatal que lo hizo caer en el hospital meses atrás.

– Es hora de vengarme de ti grandulón maricón-- Le dijo al tiempo que lanzaba sus lentes hacia él, provocando que enfocara su atención en el objeto hacia él, y no en los movimientos de K que corría para noquearlo. De un empujón a gran velocidad y tres patadas que finalizaron con dos combos en los mismos lugares que el castaño, caía el grandulón al césped frío. K había tenido su revancha, y vaya qué manera de presentarse.

– Supongo que podré decirle directamente a Candy que me encontré contigo y que no estabas solo, no lo digo por tus amigos claro, sino por quien ha de ser la triste ingenua que cayó en tus garras. Sabía que con el rechazo de Kula de toda una vida no podía dejarte sin secuelas de un patético despecho. – Se burló mientras el castaño le escupía las botas con repudio de lo que le decía.

– Vaya, sí hubiese ocurrido esto hace un año atrás, créeme que tu padre te hubiese tenido que buscar el mejor dentista porque esa boca se hubiese quedado sin dientes por la patada que te ganabas por mal perdedor, pero como ahora estoy de buenas, solo me contentaré con limpiarlas en tu costosa chaqueta. Así que gracias por dejarme usarla de paño viejo. – Dijo mientras se tomaba su tiempo de fregar sus botas en la prenda del chico que se retorcía en el suelo del dolor de los golpes, apenas podía moverse.

Por suerte, la trifulca había ocurrido en un lugar menos concurrido, de lo contrario hubiese tenido que lidiar con los guardias y la policía en aquel lugar echando a perder el día con las chicas. Recordó que el chico que lo acompañaba se había llevado la peor parte, así que acudió en su ayuda.

\-- ¿Puedes caminar? – Le preguntó a Kensou quién tosía tratando de recobrar el aliento producto de los golpes que había recibido del rubio que intentaba hacer reaccionar a sus amigos sin lograrlo. La chica que los acompañaba estaba pálida del susto mirando con horror a K.

– Será mejor que escojas bien a quienes te rodean, ese chico ya tiene novia, es Candy Diamond, pero está obsesionado con su hermana Kula, mi novia. Así que, si no quieres problemas deberías alejarte de esta banda de niños ricos busca pleitos que solo buscan llamar la atención. – Habló de forma fría a la chica que lo escuchaba no queriendo creer lo que decía.

– Las chicas deben estar preocupadas. Debemos volver. – Anunció apenas Kensou tratando de recobrarse mientras se levantaba con ayuda de K, quien miró su celular que tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de la rubia. Le devolvió el llamado.

– Kula, tuvimos un percance comprando las cosas pero ya vamos para allá. No se muevan de donde están. – Le dijo mientras la rubia acataba la orden del pelo blanco.

– Kensou tampoco me contesta el celular. – Hablaba preocupada Athena.

– K acaba de llamarme, me dice que tuvieron un problema en las filas para comprar la comida, y que por eso han tardado. Dijo que los esperáramos acá. – Habló con determinación. La otra chica asintió y se hicieron a un costado para esperar a sus novios.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que K regresaba con una bolsa llena de dulces en una mano junto a un algodón de azúcar y los refrescos en la otra. Su chaqueta se hallaba con algo de polvo debido al encuentro hostil de hace una hora atrás. Kensou caminaba con la mano en su estómago y un refresco en su mejilla. Cuando ambas vieron aproximarse a los chicos se preocuparon enseguida debido al estado de ambos, uno más mal que el otro, pero a ambos se les notaba que aquel percance no sólo había sido la cantidad de gente en las filas para los refrescos.

\-- ¿Qué sucedió K? – Preguntó Kula con un semblante más pálido de lo normal al ver a Kensou con la cara hinchada en el lugar donde tenía su refresco.

– Shingo y sus matones nos abordaron, Kensou tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de la imbecilidad del rubio marica que no paraba de arreglarse el cabello. Pero les hemos dado una lección. – Dijo satisfecho por clamar su venganza y defender la hombría de ambos contra los idiotas que habían jugado sucio con él, enviándolo al hospital y causando la ruptura con Kula además como una de las razones. La rubia a oír aquel acontecimiento, sintió que la rabia la consumía en su interior, pero al saber que K por fin le había dado su merecido a esos tres estúpidos que los habían insultado y además de que Shingo se había tomado atribuciones de más la noche de año nuevo con ella aprovechando que el resto de los invitados y su hermana se hallaban en la primera planta de la casa. Aún no le había comentado aquel _impass _al peli blanco, pero ya hallaría el momento de hacerlo.

\-- ¿Tu estás bien? – Preguntó examinando al peli blanco por si tenía alguna herida.

– No podría estar mejor gatita, sin embargo, debo hablarte de algo que vi cuando Shingo quiso enfrentarme. – Anunció serio K.

La rubia se limitó a mirarlo atenta con sus ojitos bien abiertos para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

– Sucede que Shingo, aparte de ser un estúpido niño rico con ínfulas de matón, engaña a Candy, pues lo vi muy acaramelado con una chiquilla que se sorprendió de que le dijera que su novia legal era tu hermana, aunque no estaría tan seguro la verdad, y a juzgar por su reacción luego de la paliza que se llevaron esos imbéciles, ella parecía muy preocupada por él, así que no creo que haya sido alguien a quien conociera recién hoy. – Comentaba y reflexionaba a la vez.

– Candy nunca quiso escucharme, en nuestra última conversación le dije que Shingo era un estúpido interesado solamente en ella para acercarse a mi, pero no me escuchó. Y ahora le es infiel con otra, realmente no tiene interés alguno en mi hermana quien, muy por el contrario, siempre ha estado enamorada de él. Es un bastardo acosador e interesado. – Gruñó con coraje.

\-- ¿Acosador? – Preguntó él.

– Es que… esperaba el momento oportuno para contártelo, y al parecer ha llegado. Durante el año nuevo mamá invitó a nuestro amigos y algunos cercanos a pasar el año nuevo como algo más íntimo, pero él intentó besarme y tocarme cuando fui al tocador de mi alcoba, me siguió y me arrinconó para decirme cosas sobre ti y sobre mi, pero pude defenderme a tiempo y lo reduje con una patada en los testículos y una bofetada. Le dije que Candy se enteraría de aquello, pero ya que no quiso creerme la primera vez dudo que lo haga ahora que él intentó algo cunado ella también estaba en la casa. Ahora tú me cuentas esto y la verdad es que ya no sé que hacer para que Candy reaccione y deje de ser tan ciega para que abandone a ese estúpido imbécil. – Habló la rubia sintiendo impotencia por la situación con su hermana.

K sintió tanta rabia al enterarse de esto, si lo hubiese sabido antes del encuentro, sí que lo hubiese mandado al hospital. Era un maldito infeliz nada parecido a su padre, que era humilde, respetuoso y bastante educado, por lo que había considerado que por respeto a su padre no lo mandaría al hospital de la misma forma, lo merecía, pero su padre era un hombre amable y honorable a quien tuvo presente al momento de vengarse. Shingo carecía de todas esas virtudes, era un completo hijo de puta. Abrazó a la chica y la consoló mientras miraba a la pareja de Athena que ya se sentía mejor en un asiento no muy lejos del lugar en donde estaban. Lamentablemente lo habían golpeado sin siquiera tener culpa de nada. Esos tipos no distinguían ni a sus propios amigos, pues Kula le había contado en un inicio que Shingo y Kensou compartían amistad junto a las chicas, pero que había cambiado bastante cuando comenzó a entablar relaciones con Benimaru y Goro quienes a su vez también frecuentaban a un tal matón Yashiro Nanakase, quien parecía tener un séquito de niños ricos a su disposición para hacer de las suyas cuando quisiera. A Shingo lo dominó el despecho y el resentimiento producto del rechazo de Kula cuando comenzaba a salir con él, además de las ideas para destruir la felicidad de Kula que Candy le proponía, terminaron por crear un chico malo que comenzó a tomar malas decisiones en relación a sus amistades y ahora le daba dolores de cabeza a su padre por ser un completo estúpido que quiso llamar la atención de Kula. Realmente era patético saber que alguien podía ser tan influenciable.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos, después de esto no creo que podamos divertirnos. – Habló triste la rubia.

– Chicos no se preocupen, yo estoy mejor. No dejemos que un percance como este nos arruine el día. Además, queda poco para que cierren y aún no hemos podido disfrutar de todos los juegos del parque. – Dijo el castaño sacando energías de reserva, porque la verdad, el dolor en su estómago era bastante grande, pero no dejaría que su inutilidad en cuanto a las artes de la pelea arruinara el panorama.

– Si tú lo dices amor, no veo el problema que nos sigamos divirtiendo. – Dijo Athena mientras tomaba su rostro con cuidado y besaba los labios de su novio con mimos.

– ¡Entonces vamos! Aún quedan cuatro horas para que cierren las atracciones. – Anunció la rubia mientras corría como una niña de vuelta a la casa del terror. Sus amigos la miraban divertidos y admirados de sus aires infantiles que a veces le afloraban a pesar de todo.

\-- ¿ Vienes K? – Preguntó Kula junto a sus amigos que la habían alcanzado, el peli blanco suspiró solamente y caminó hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, aún quedaba tiempo para ver esa bella sonrisa en ella.

Durante la siguiente semana, Kula decidió contarle a Candy lo que había sucedido con ella y el encuentro con K en el parque de diversiones, sabía cuán terca podía ser su hermana y que probablemente ésta vez necesitaría la ayuda del peli blanco en torno a su forma directa para referirse a las personas, por lo que decidió pasar a buscar al trabajo al moreno, por primera vez, así que se alistó con sus conversenegras, un _beetle negro _con diseño de lunares pequeños en color lavanda, y unos jeans claros a la cadera. Colocó el collar con la cruz de K por encima de la prenda y sacó de su closet una _corta viento _para regresar en la motocicleta con él. Kula había tramado todo durante ese mismo día, por lo que K no sabía que ella pasaría por él, así que esperaba llegar a tiempo, aunque también sabía que por su trabajo solía hacer horas extras casi todos los días, así que esperaba que hoy no fuese la excepción.

Cuando llegó al taller cinco minutos antes de las siete, trató de divisar a K entre sus compañeros, pero no lo consiguió, así que se dirigió a la oficina que se encontraba en el fondo del recinto, sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante la mirada atenta de los hombres en el lugar, a medida que iba avanzando, hasta que sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, iba a gritar cuando un beso apasionado del peli blanco la contuvo de gritar por la sorpresa.

\-- ¿Qué haces acá preciosa? Te he dicho que no me gustaba verte por acá, existen hombres muy pervertidos incapaces de contenerse por una gatita como tú. – Le dijo mientras no quitaba sus orbes azules de los magenta de ella.

– He pensado pasar por ti, aparte claro de pedirte un gran favor tigre. – Explicó la rubia mientras correspondía el abrazo de él.

Los hombres del lugar habían quedado sorprendidos de que aquella chica tan linda fuese la novia de K, nunca pensaron que aquel chico gruñón y solitario podría tener tacto con las chicas, especialmente con ese tipo de chicas.

\-- ¿No tienen trabajo pendiente que hacer? vayan a sus casas si no quieren quedarse unas horas extras hoy y mañana. – Gruñó con gesto hostil hacia los hombres que miraban el espectáculo y luego se dirigían a las duchas con sonrisas cómplices y comentarios entre ellos.

\-- Ahora sabes por qué nunca te he pedido venir a esperarme aquí, este lugar está lleno de viejos libidinosos y detesto cuando otros estúpidos no pueden quitarle la mirada de encima a mi novia. Ahora ¿Qué favor quieres gatita? – Se volvió hacia la chica con un gesto menos hostil.

– Es sobre Candy, quisiera que estuvieras conmigo cuando converse con ella sobre Shingo y que también puedas decirle lo que viste en _Central Park. _– Habló con la esperanza de que el moreno accediera sin peros.

– Kula, sabes que Candy me detesta y, además ¿Por qué querría escuchar a quien le dio una paliza a su estúpido novio infiel? – Le dijo mientras la soltaba y se dirigía a la oficina para ordenar sus cosas.

– Sé que no te agrada Candy, pero es mi hermana y la verdad detesto ver que Shingo se burle en su cara mientras le pone los cuernos con otra chica, además de que se haya intentado propasar conmigo durante la fiesta de año nuevo. No quiero verla sufrir cuando se entere por terceros, es mi deber de hermana. Sé que tú también harías lo mismo con Whip. Además, si me acompañas, puedo compensarte con lo que tú quieras. – Propuso la rubia.

– Mm. ¿Lo que quiera? – Preguntó interesado.

\-- ¡Todo lo que quieras pero por favor acompáñame! ¿Sí? – Le dijo suplicante, a lo que él accedió.

Una hora después de que K estacionara la motocicleta en uno de los estacionamientos de la casa de Kula, ingresaron hacia el comedor, en donde el mayordomo los recibió y tomó sus chaquetas.

\-- ¿Quieres comer algo? – Preguntó la rubia.

– Cualquier cosa estaría bien. -- Comentó el peli blanco sin mayor interés, pero la verdad es que moría de hambre.

– Buenas noches señorita Kula, señor K. ¿Desea algo en especial para la cena? – Preguntó la sirvienta que se disponía a preparar lo que le pidiesen.

– Un filete estaría bien para K, y para mí un batido de fresa por favor. – Expresó.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina cuando los pedidos estuvieron listos.

– Esto está bueno. – Dijo K.

– Lo sé, ella es la mejor cocinando, lleva años trabajando para nosotros, así que sabe lo que nos gusta. – Dijo Kula.

– ¿Candy está en casa? – Preguntó a la mujer.

– Está en su habitación. – Respondió.

– Gracias por la comida, estaba sabrosa, puedes retirarte a descansar, yo limpiaré los trastos esta vez. – Dijo con tono amable la rubia.

– Gracias señorita Kula, buenas noches. – Se despidió la mujer mayor con una reverencia y desapareció de la cocina.

Cuando ambos habían terminado de cenar, la rubia se levantó con los platos y los vasos para lavarlos.

– Ven, es hora de hablar con ella. – Le dijo decidida y seria. K la siguió por las escaleras y llegaron hasta la habitación de su hermana. Kula golpeó suavemente la puerta.

– ¡Adelante! – Se escuchó del otro lado.

Kula pasó junto a K, Candy se encontraba recostada en la cama y mirando su celular con una cara divertida y coqueta observando unos mensajes que probablemente eran de Shingo. Cuando vio quienes entraban por la puerta, su semblante cambió a uno más serio. -- ¿Qué hace él acá? – Preguntó en seguida.

– K me ha acompañado porque queremos conversar contigo. – Expresó la rubia.

Candy miró con desconfianza al chico que acompañaba a su hermana.

– No te preocupes, no he venido a desquitarme por los malos tratos que recibí de tu parte en el pasado, solo vengo porque Kula me lo pidió. Así que espero que te comportes como una mujer madura y escuches lo que tiene que decirte. – Dijo serio.

– Si ella quiere decirme algo no es necesario que venga alguien como tú a protegerla. – Ironizó. – No, no es necesario, pero eres tan terca y tonta al querer seguir con un imbécil que no te valora, gran detalle que me diferencia de tu noviecito al que le di una paliza hace una semana. – Habló con ironía.

\-- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – Iba a protestar la rubia de cabello corto, pero su hermana avanzó unos pasos hacia el interior de la alcoba para hablar con ella.

– Candy, lo que ambos debemos decirte no es algo que puedas tomarte a la ligera, y quiero que entiendas que nadie tiene algo en tu contra, eres mi hermana y por eso estoy aquí, y si le he pedido a K que esté ahora, es porque él también debe decirte la clase de persona con la que mantienes una relación. – Intervino.

La rubia de cabello corto suspiró y se sentó para escuchar lo que tenían que decirle.

– Bien, Candy, puede que no te guste lo que vas a oír, pero, a pesar de todo, eres mi hermana y, aunque la última vez nuestra discusión no terminó de buena forma, espero que ahora me escuches con atención porque se trata de Shingo. –Anunció.

– Espera, si esta plática será como la anterior, prefiero dejar esto hasta acá y pedirles que se vayan porque… -- No terminó de hablar cuando el peli blanco la interrumpió con voz atronadora.

– Supongo que estás al tanto de que ese imbécil te pone los cuernos con una chica de cabello negro y muy similar en rasgos a Kula, quien presenció la paliza que le di a él a sus amigos la semana pasada en el parque de diversiones de _Central Park._ Pero supongo que olvidómencionar ese pequeño detalle y que te ha dado cuanta ridícula excusa durante estos días para que no le preguntes qué fue lo que le pasó al verlo tan maltrecho, aunque también he de suponer que esa chica ordinaria le ha curado con bastante mimo sus heridas. – Le dijo mientras la miraba con indiferencia. Candy quedó más pálida que de costumbre, casi al nivel de Kula.

– Eso no es… -- Dijo con dificultad.

– Lo siento Candy, la noche de año nuevo en la que él estuvo acá, me siguió al tocador e intentó propasarse conmigo, luego me defendí y salí corriendo. No te lo dije en el instante mismo porque estabas muy feliz, mientras él me miraba de una forma horrible. Sé que esto no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero además, K lo vio con otra chica, tal y como te lo dijo. Shingo no te valora y respeta como quisieras, es un imbécil que está contigo por interés y no quiero que sufras por su culpa; sé que lo quieres mucho y que llevas toda tu vida enamorada de él, pero sé que hay otros chicos que darían lo que fuera por estar con una chica bella y maravillosa como tú. – Expresó Kula. Un silencio invadió la habitación, Candy miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo.

– ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende! – Levantó la voz.

– Si lo entendemos Candy, y por eso estamos acá, hasta Kensou lo vio con la chica que te es infiel. Él no valora lo que sientes, y quizá nunca lo haga hermana, es por esto que debes seguir adelante y olvidarlo, él solo te provocará sufrimiento. Y yo solo quiero verte feliz. – Dijo con dolor al ver que Candy trataba de esconder el sufrimiento por aquellas palabras.

– ¿Crees que no sé que me tiene cerca solo para poder venir aquí y verte? – Contestó con coraje.

\-- Debo admitir que sentía envidia de tu relación con K, porque eras feliz sin importar lo que dijeran de él y de ti, y quería que fuese de la misma forma con Shingo, pero no logro hacer que se enamore de mi, por más que lo intente. ¡Demonios! Creí que cuando habíamos ido a quedarnos a una de las casas de su padre en las afueras de la ciudad por fin comenzaba a enamorarse de mi, pero ahora ustedes vienen y me dicen todas estas cosas yo… -- Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

– Hermana… lo siento mucho. – Intentó aproximarse a la rubia de cabello corto pero la apartó inmediatamente.

\-- ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y mostrarme cuán feliz eres con tu novio y que ambos se creen con el derecho de decirme la mierda que Shingo hace cuando me miente? Además estoy segura que tú lo provocaste aquella noche. ¡Siempre has querido tener todo y no dejarme nada, siempre fue así con papá y mamá, con nuestros amigos y ahora mi novio! – Gritó.

\-- ¡Oye nenita mimada, Kula no tiene la culpa de que ese imbécil esté como un acosador detrás de ella cada vez que puede! Y si supieras cuán preocupada ha estado desde que vuestra relación se ha estropeado por culpa de las cosas que tanto tú como Shingo se han encargado de estropear, con tan solo recordar mi paso por el hospital y que ella se quedara sin poder costear la universidad a la que van porque pusiste en contra a su madre para hacerla escoger entre ella y yo, deberías cerrar el pico y agradecer que estamos acá diciéndote la verdad, porque a mi me da exactamente lo mismo lo que ese estúpido niño mimado haga o deje de hacer contigo, pero eres la hermana de la mujer que amo y solo por ella estoy haciendo este sacrificio de aguantar tu sordera y ceguera mental con respecto a lo que tienes con ese chiquillo. ¡Demonios! Si hasta parece que se merecen el uno al otro, ambos son niñitos mimados en busca de atención. – Habló con tono rudo, cansado de la recalcitrante actitud obtusa de la hermana de Kula.

– Lo siento gatita pero mi paciencia se ha acabado con ella, además estoy cansado de oír como prefiere creerle a su novio en lugar de a ti que eres su hermana. Lo siento pero está mierda me aburrió. – Espetó para luego salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras para fumarse un cigarrillo fuera de la casa.

La rubia cerró los ojos mientras su novio pasaba por el lado, ya bastante había tenido que aguantar en una conversación junto a la terca de su hermana.

– Candy, solo espero que no sufras más por culpa de Shingo y que realmente puedas ser feliz con alguien que te valore y te ame como tú estás dispuesta a entregarte, eres una bella chica con mucho que entregar, sé que dentro de ese orgullo y terquedad hay esperanza de que lo que te hemos dicho te sirva para despertar y puedas ver a quien tienes al lado y puedas tomar un decisión pronta en la que no tengas que salir tan lastimada hermana. Y con respecto a K, no es un hombre hecho de paciencia como papá o Kensou, por ejemplo, pero es honesto y si accedió a hablar contigo es porque sabe que me preocupas y que nunca he querido algo malo para tu vida. Espero que lo entiendas. – Finalizó y salió nuevamente del cuarto en busca de K. Mientras Candy se aferraba a los cojines de su cama para esconder el llanto.

– Tú hermana tiene una sería obsesión del pasado contigo y también con Shingo. – Comentó.

– Lo sé, ahora debemos dejar que el tiempo cure sus heridas y ella salga de aquel estado obcecado y enfermizo. – Dijo con esperanza de que así fuera.

– Será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho trabajo para mañana y debo irme a descansar gatita, pero no dudes que mañana me cobraré aquel favor que me prometiste cuando pase por ti después de las clases de patinaje. Haremos algo especial esta vez en la que no te podrás negar. – Dijo ya más calmado mientras abrazaba a la rubia que lo miraba tratando de disculparse por la discusión con su hermana.

– No podré esperar amor, ya te extraño, y en cuanto a mi hermana, siento que no debiste usar palabras tan directas y crueles para decirle las cosas. – Le dijo de brazos cruzados.

– Me has invitado sabiendo que no tengo el carácter de una abuelita tierna para decir las cosas como Máxima. – Le dijo mientras buscaba su mirada.

– Lo sé, y aunque algunas cosas que dijiste me parecieron de más, creo que ahora Candy podrá entender lo que sucede con Shingo. A propósito de Máxima, ellos ya estarán de vuelta de su luna de miel dentro de estos días, digo, como ha quedado pendiente cenar con ellos, podemos quedarnos también en la cabaña frente al bosque una vez más, siempre he querido ir a la playa en invierno antes de que entre a clases. – Mencionó.

– Podemos ir sin tener que ver a ese par de empalagosos, ya sabes que ahora están en planes de tener hijos, por lo que será peor tenerlos en rente mientras se toquetean.– Pensaba con reticencia el peli blanco.

– Me parece encantador y muy romántico que estén en planes de incrementar tu familia, ustedes son solo dos, ahora con Máxima dentro de tu familia es de lo más normal que se pongan en plan de hacer crecer la familia. – Dijo con total imparcialidad. – Cómo sea, nos veremos mañana preciosa. Ponte linda y sexy como siempre. – Le dijo mientras agarraba su culo y se inclinaba para besarla.

– Está bien, pero dímelo antes de que te vayas K. – Le pidió.

\-- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó inocente.

– Sabes que lo que te pido es que me digas lo que más me encanta oír de tus labios. – Le dijo mientras rosaba sus labios con los de él.

\-- ¿Pará qué? si ya lo sabes, lo dije incluso delante de tu hermana. – Le dijo con un poco de fastidio y vergüenza.

\-- ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! – Le imploró mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte, al punto que podía sentir su respiración y su cálido aliento entrar a su boca.

– Te amo. – Confesó.

– También te amo K. -- Respondió ella.

Se besaron apasionadamente como despedida para que el peli blanco emprendiera rumbo a su apartamento una vez montado en su _Iron 883. _Ella suspiraba de amor y melancolía al verlo partir, estaba enamorada hasta las entrañas de él.


	18. Capítulo 18 Stand By Me

Hola de nuevo, espero disfruten el capítulo.

**Manu, **en cuanto al primer review, no juego los juegos que me dices (valga la redundancia) porque no me da el tiempo en mi día a día. Lo de _LadyBug_, hace años que no la veo, así que no podría decirte algo en específico acerca de las parejas de ahora o las que el fandom Shippea. Por último, con respecto a tu one shot, no lo he subido porque tus mensajes me salen truncados en el mail, yo ocupo la aplicación de Fanfiction en mi celular, de manera que igual traté por google y no hubo caso siquiera para hacerme la suscripción. Te recomiendo dos alternativas, el one shot lo tengo en mis documentos (incompleto porque me sale solo una parte, ya que solo me llegan al mail tus review y por ahí puedo leerlos debido a que aún no descubro la forma de verlos en la aplicación) pero si quieres me mandas lo que sigue para completarlo y lo publico yo como tu creación original. Lo otro, es que no sé si quieres que lo edite o cambie algo de redacción o sintaxis (no la idea central, obvio) La otra opción sería que instalaras la aplicación mediante Google Play para crearte una cuenta, es mucho más fácil mediante la app en todo caso. Así que me avisas.

P. D: el one shot ha quedado hasta ** _kyo: ¡oye chizuru! ¿podemos hablar en privado…? _ **por si quieres mandarme la otra parte y la publico entre estos días.

¡Nos leemos!

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Stand by Me**

Las vacaciones habían quedado atrás para comenzar un nuevo año universitario, en el que la rubia ya estaría próxima en su titulación con desafíos más importantes, ahora que Diana requería tanto de Candy como Kula en las dependencias de la empresa para iniciar su período de prácticas que concentrarían solo una vacante para el puesto de la subgerencia, cargo por el que el padre de ambas lo había propuesto especialmente para una de ellas, acordando con su madre que fuese así, para desarrollar las competencias necesarias dentro del hostil mundo de los negocios en los que ambas comenzarían a desenvolverse cuando se recibieran de sus profesiones.

Kula se encontraba en el tocador haciendo una trenza por lado en su cabello, cuando vislumbró por el espejo la silueta de su hermana.

\-- ¿Te importa si esta vez nos vamos juntas al campus? – Mencionó cuando se asomaba a la habitación.

– S-Sí, claro. – Dijo sorprendida por el repentino cambio de su hermana.

– Te espero abajo, no tardes. – Mencionó mientras daba la vuelta para bajar las escaleras.

Cierto es, que desde la última vez que tanto Kula como K habían intentado platicar con Candy, no hubo otra oportunidad de hacerlo, puesto que la chica decidió encerrarse en su habitación y no tener contacto con el mundo, en lo que duraran las semanas que restantes de vacaciones, Athena incluso fue a visitarla, pero siempre se oía una negativa por respuesta, Shingo no apareció más por la casa, algo que resultó en una sensación de alivio para Kula, aunque también comenzaba a sospechar de que su hermana había terminado la relación definitivamente con el castaño, algo maravilloso para ambas, sin embargo, no había querido importunarla debido a las reacciones que podría desencadenar el hecho de haber cortado algo que había durado años en su corazón, algo duro de aceptar, pero a la larga sería por su bien. Más que mal, Kula anhelaba que Candy fuese la de antes, incluso con sus comentarios tóxicos de vez en cuando hacia su persona o la de K, pero que por lo menos le dirigiese la palabra, y para eso, tendría que esperar a que Candy sola sanara sus heridas.

– Muy bien, vamos. – Anunció la rubia de cabello largo cuando bajaba las escaleras.

– Hoy ocuparemos mi _Jeep_. Así ya no tendremos que pedir taxis, mamá me lo obsequió para mejorar mi estado de ánimo durante estas semanas, ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? – Preguntó a su hermana mientras se dirigía al _garage _para abrir su _Jeep Wrangler_ _4x4 rojo_ del año.

– No, de hecho no sabía que mamá te había dado un regalo tan genial. Me alegro mucho por ti Candy. – Dijo con tono afable para felicitar a su hermana por su nueva adquisición. Pero, por su semblante poco amigable, al parecer esperaba una respuesta marcada por la envidia de su hermana, y que no resultó, con soberbia respondió a Kula.

\--Para poder suplir la ausencia de mi ex novio, el imbécil que además de infiel, nunca pudo superar lo que sentía por ti Kula, y mamá lo supo todo, también le dije cómo me había sentido durante todos estos años con la diferencia de trato entre ustedes y yo cuando papá vivía. Así que me sentí con todo el derecho de recibir este obsequio de mamá, porque por primera vez en la vida tengo algo que tú no tienes, y, aunque soy misericordiosa, he decidido llevarte al Campus para que no tengas que pedirle a ese K que te lleve toda incómoda en su asiento trasero de ese cacharro viejo que tiene por motocicleta, y que además pones en riesgo tu integridad física, para que puedas viajar como nuestra gente debe hacerlo. Bueno, fue una de las cosas que mamá me pidió a cambio del _jeep, _que hiciéramos las paces – Le dijo con bastante altanería.

Sin duda, Candy arrastraba el odio y el despecho por la ruptura con Shingo, que para él solo era un peso que se quitaba de encima, pues le daba el paso libre para estar con cualquier chica, le dolía en el orgullo que no le rogara ni un céntimo por retractarse de su decisión, por eso, ahora se había vuelto mas peyorativa que antes, en su interior culpaba a Kula de todo, pero también sabía que no era así, sólo que quería culpar a alguien. No obstante, Candy pasaban de un momento a otro con cambios bastante volubles de ánimo, que probablemente se debían a la ruptura con Shingo, sin embargo, la rubia de cabello corto, tenía algo más que la aquejaba, un problema mayor.

– Está bien, K maneja con cuidado, es un chico responsable y bueno, sé que te cuesta verlo de esa forma, pero confío en que algún momento podrás conocerlo mejor, así como mamá… -- Su charla se vio interrumpida cuando Candy frenó intempestivamente el _jeep. _

_\--_ ¡Estoy embarazada de Shingo! – Soltó sin más.

Kula quedó estupefacta con la noticia.

\-- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó si dar tiempo de responder a la chica que apoyaba su cabeza en el volante del vehículo mientras los automovilistas insultaban con señas en sus dedos mientras pasaba por el lado de ellas.

– Tengo dos meses. – Confesó.

– El viernes de la semana pasada fui con la ginecóloga, me hice un examen de sangre y una ecografía. Si te preguntas por el padre, es Shingo. – Adhirió.

La rubia no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

\-- ¿Él lo sabe? – Preguntó luego de una larga pausa.

– No, y tampoco quiero que lo sepa. La verdad no sé si me sienta preparada para tener un bebé, se supone que algo así arruinaría los planes que papá y mamá siempre tuvieron para nosotras y la verdad no lo sé, todo es tan confuso Kula que la única persona en la que puedo confiar en que sabrá guardar el secreto eres tú. – Dijo con tono acelerado y al borde de las lágrimas.

– Candy, lo que papá y mamá decidieron para nuestras vidas no necesariamente tiene que ser al pie de la letra, lo hicieron pensando que era lo mejor para nosotras, pero lo cierto es, que nunca nos lo preguntaron. Y si quieres tener a ese bebé puedes contar absolutamente conmigo, seré la mejor tía de ese pequeño. – Dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica que sollozaba de la pena y la rabia.

– Lo siento tanto hermanita, me dejé llevar tantas veces por celos hacia ti y no fui capaz de ver mas allá de nuestra hermandad, eres la mejor hermana del mundo y yo no tuve piedad contigo, no merezco tu compasión, soy una mala persona. Intentaste advertirme sobre Shingo innumerables veces pero fui tan tonta, estaba demasiado enamorada y ciega para escucharte. Ahora espero un hijo de él y temo por su reacción cuando lo sepa, si decido tenerlo y el me obliga a… -- No terminó la idea, pero Kula entendió el punto.

– Él no puede obligarte a nada Candy, y yo estaré ahí contigo si quieres. Sea lo que decidas estaré siempre apoyándote, y nunca voy a dejar de quererte linda. También estaré cuando le digas a mamá, y si es necesario, llamaré a la Tía Roxy para que sirva como mediadora cuando le digamos a mamá. – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

– Señoritas, necesitan moverse, están obstruyendo el tránsito, de lo contrario tendré que multarlas. – Se escuchó la voz de un oficial que se aproximó al vehículo para ver la razón de la repentina interrupción. Con la repentina reacción de Candy, no se percataron que llevaban una fila de cinco autos que tocaban las bocinas enfadados por no poder avanzar, cuando Kula miro hacia atrás, muchos conductores hicieron gestos obscenos con sus manos. A lo que sintió el nerviosismo y contestó al oficial.

– No hay problema oficial, enseguida avanzaremos. – Se apresuró Kula.

– Disculpe oficial, encenderé el vehículo y saldremos de éste lugar.-- Habló Candy. Luego desplazó el vehículo hasta la manzana siguiente en donde el campus tenía el aparcamiento, para suerte.

El silencio se hizo una vez más entre las hermanas. Candy parecía ahora tan frágil en los brazos de Kula. De pronto, la chica se separó de a poco y se secó las lágrimas.

– Bien, llegaremos tarde a clases si seguimos acá y no quiero causar una mala impresión a los nuevos profesores. – Dijo.

– Ten en cuenta que cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, no dudes en acudir a mi, estamos juntas en esto. Y créeme cuando digo que eres mi hermana ante todo y lo que haya pasado entre nosotras ha quedado absolutamente olvidado. – La consoló.

– Gracias. – Dijo sin ánimos.

– Déjame ayudarte a retocar el maquillaje para cubrir tus ojos hinchados. – Observó mientras sacaba de su mochila su estuche de maquillaje tratando ocultar los rastros de llanto en su hermana.

– Listo, quedaste bella. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

– Gracias de nuevo, eres la mejor. – Respondió con algo de vergüenza.

El día avanzó conforme a las clases de ambas chicas. Athena se reunió para almorzar con ellas. Notó que nuevamente se hablaban, pero omitió comentarios.

– Hola chicas, ya me siento cansada y tan solo llevamos dos clases, aún me quedan cinco, he tomado por adelantado unas clases avanzadas pero ya me siento arrepentida de haberlo hecho, eso significa más trabajo aún. – Se quejó suspirando mientras probaba un bocado de su ensalada con pavo crocante. Candy sentía náuseas por el olor del recinto y su cara lo evidenciaba.

– Disculpen, debo ir al baño. – Se excusó y se levantó rauda de la mesa para contener la sensación de querer vomitar en la mesa. Kula la observó preocupada.

\-- ¿Le pasa algo a Candy? no probó nada de su almuerzo. – Dijo mirando el plato de la rubia.

– Solo está un poco delicada de estómago, se le pasará. – Dijo para no despertar sospechas. -- ¿Y Kensou?, no lo he visto el día de hoy.

– Comentó para cambiar de tema.

– Se inscribió en un curso de artes marciales chinas. Después de lo que sucedió con Shingo, sintió que era momento de aprender algo de defensa para un hipotético encuentro. Y también para defenderme en lugar de quedar como un debilucho. Creo que K lo inspiró a tomar esas clases. Por lo que dijo que ocuparía la hora de almuerzo para entrenar en una academia cerca del campus. Además se incorporó nuevamente en el equipo de fútbol de acá, eso lo mantendrá ocupado y nos restará tiempo de vernos. – Habló con tono melancólico por esto último, al momento que apoyaba su cabeza con una de sus manos.

– No obstante, he visto que Candy y tú han hecho las paces. – Dijo mientras la rubia de cabello corto no se encontraba.

– Sí, es una larga historia, pero ya habrá tiempo de contarte todo. – Suspiró pensando en todo lo que había acontecido en las tres semanas anteriores.

– Si tú lo dices, tendré que esperar. – Se resignó.

\-- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con K? – Quiso saber.

– No podrían estar mejor, pero ahora que es jefe del lugar donde trabaja, se queda horas extra, durante las vacío es no era tan larga la espera, pues me dejaba sus llaves del apartamento y lo esperaba tranquilamente, y ahora he comenzado las clases ya me han atiborrado de trabajo en las primeras horas, tendremos menos tiempo de vernos en la semana, además de mis clases de patinaje tendremos que limitarnos a vernos durante los fines de semana, era nuestro acuerdo, aunque si no tiene trabajo extra podrá pasar por mi cuando termine con los chicos en la pista de patinaje. – Dijo esperanzada.

– Ya parece que han avanzado en su relación, me alegra oír eso amiga, y sobre todo verte feliz y enamorada con él. Yo solo me he quedado una vez en su casa, y fue cuando sus padres fueron de visitas con unos familiares, Kensou tuvo que fingir estar enfermo, y ya sabes como es de sobreprotectora su madre, así que tuvo que convencerla de que era mejor dejarlo descansar que agitarse e ir con ellos. Tienes suerte de que K sea mayor y viva solo. Eso es una divina ventaja para pasar tiempo a solas. – Mencionó sonriente.

– Lo mismo ha de pasar contigo y Kensou, a pesar de que toda una vida él te pretendió, recién el año pasado decidiste darle una oportunidad para que estuvieran juntos, estaba destinado. – Dijo con tono ensoñador.

– Lo sé, es como en las películas. El chico que toda la vida me pretendía y yo nunca me di cuenta sino hasta cuando él comenzaba a perder el interés por mi o algo por el estilo. – Río por la similitud.

– Eras bastante ciega con el pobre de Kensou, quien se la pasaba derramando baba por dónde pisabas ¿No? – Mencionó de forma antipática mientras volvía con ellas a la mesa.

– Pude haber sido ciega de no ver a quien me amaba, pero por lo menos no fui la arrastrada de un chico que por despecho se quedó conmigo mientras le llenaba la cabeza de cosas horribles en contra de mi hermana. – Habló de forma execrable en sus palabras.

\-- ¡Chicas por favor! estamos comenzando las clases y todo ha ido bien hasta ahora. No necesitamos sarcasmos y malos comentarios, podemos llevarnos bien durante este año y todos los que vengan. – Expresó en tono conciliador.

– Tienes razón, pero Shingo ya es cuento pasado Athena, he roto con él debido a su infidelidad y el pequeño detalle en el que no ha podido olvidar a mi hermana a pesar de que ella está con ese K. – Dijo con desprecio.

– Me parece bien que te hayas dado cuenta que Shingo no era alguien digno, ya habrá otro chico esperando en algún lugar para recibir todo ese cariño que el muy estúpido no quiso. – Habló con convicción la chica de cabellos morados.

Así transcurrió el día en el que las féminas ingresaban nuevamente a su rutina universitaria, la rubia, como era costumbre, hallaba el momento en el que el peli blanco ocupaba sus pensamientos durante largas horas, entonces miró su celular, aún quedaban dos clases más para terminar el día, cuando recibió un mensaje de él, quien la hizo sonreír inmediatamente.

– Pasaré por ti a lo que salgas de clases. – Escribió.

Ella respondió con otro mensaje de vuelta.

\-- ¡Genial! Espero con ansias poder vernos, mi última clase es a las seis con quince, pero no tengo problema en esperarte amor. Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre. – Escribió contenta.

– Hasta la tarde preciosa. – Respondió sin más.

Aquellos mensajes fueron como una inyección de energía que necesitaba para finalizar bien el día, sin embargo, Candy también le escribió.

\-- ¿Vamos por unos helados después de la última clase? Tengo baja el azúcar y necesito con la vida algo dulce. – Escribió ella.

– Me encantaría, pero K me ha escrito antes para poder quedar con él, así que vendrá después de clases por mi. Si gustas, podemos ir el miércoles y yo invito. – Sugirió para que Candy no se sintiera apartada.

– ¿No que serías incondicional para mí Kula? Ok, iré sola para saciar mi antojo. Nos vemos en casa. – Escribió con displicencia.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de culpabilidad por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana, aunque las posibilidades de ver a K durante la semana eran muy remotas, con ella estaría todos los días y todo el día durante todo el semestre, puesto que habían tomado casi todas las clases con los mismos docentes. Poner las cosas en aquella balanza la hizo sentirse un poco menos culpable, puesto que los ataques emocionales serían seguidos si Candy decidía seguir con el embarazo y contarle a mamá sobre su situación. Era su hermana después de todo, y aunque discutieran, nada ni nadie las iba a separar, aunque también debía respetar sus tiempos con K. Eso también tendría que comprender tarde o temprano.

Cuando la rubia salió a paso a presuroso de las clases para encontrarse con el dueño de sus sentimientos. Se lanzó a los brazos como era costumbre, K la atajaba mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre la motocicleta, luego levantaba su rostro para besarla introduciendo su lengua deseosa de encontrarse con la de ella, sus manos bajaban hasta su cadera jalándola hacia él y luego se separaba para mirarla completamente.

– Estás tan bella que no puedo aguantar las ganas de llevarte un momento a mi apartamento para meterte algo más que mi lengua. – Dijo muy cerca de su oído.

– Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo y vamos. – Dijo entusiasmada.

Candy y Athena se detuvieron en la entrada del campus mientras observaban a Kula feliz con K.

– Esos dos… ¿Qué no pueden dar un espectáculo más ordinario en otro lugar? – Dijo con desprecio.

– A mí me parece de lo más normal que una pareja se demuestre amor cuando se ven. No hay nada de malo en ello. – Dijo también observando a su amiga feliz con K que se subía a la moto para partir.

–Me provoca náuseas que mi hermana se haya enamorado de ese tipo de hombre, sin duda se merece a alguien con más clase. – Dijo al momento que apartaba su mirada de la pareja.

\-- ¿Prefieres que Kula esté junto a alguien con mejor situación, que sabemos que no la hará feliz, a alguien a quien ella realmente ama, no importando de donde viene y la situación que tiene?. Vaya, sí que eres arribista Candy. Además, tampoco es que K viva bajo un puente, tiene un bonito y espacioso apartamento en el centro de South Town, Kula me dijo que lo habían ascendido en su trabajo. – Bufó.

– No es arribismo, es sólo que no comprendo cómo Kula puede ser tan feliz con alguien que no tiene nada material que ofrecerle. Y aunque tenga todos lo ascensos de la vida, no es alguien que provenga de buna alcurnia. No tiene un apellido de prestigio, ni mucho menos se sabe de sus padres. – Habló confundida.

– Esa es exactamente la razón estimada amiga, Kula nunca buscó dentro de lo material que pudiese volverla plena, K le ofrece todo lo del mundo que no se puede comprar, el amor y la felicidad. Es por eso que Kula mandó a todo el mundo al demonio por él, luego volvieron, ellos están destinados a estar juntos, y sí ella está bien, a mi me hace bastante feliz como su amiga, y creo que tu también deberías estar feliz por ella. – Explicó.

– Lo sé, pero me cuesta entender, para mí es más fácil ser feliz obteniendo logros físicos, no abstractos como Kula. Por ejemplo, sé que soy la indicada para el puesto en la empresa de mamá, ella puede ser feliz con K y no necesariamente trabajando en lo mismo, además no creo que tenga la madurez necesaria para desempeñarse en el cargo. Yo demostraré que soy mucho mas capaz cuando salga de esta. – Dijo.

– Eso no lo sabremos hasta que se titulen y demuestren cada una las aptitudes para el cargo en ese momento. – Argumentó.

– En fin, vamos por helado y pasteles que muero de hambre. – Se quejó tocando su estómago, una sonrisa surgió de pronto al pensar en aquel secreto.

– Está bien, necesitamos azúcar después de un día tan agotador, a ver si así se te quita un poco lo amarga. – La siguió riendo.

Candy le dedicó una mirada de protesta por lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

\--

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, abrió con cuidado la puerta de no tropezar con el sillón que se encontraba cerca, pues las luces se encontraban apagadas, había olvidado dejarlas encendidas. El peli blanco tomó de la mano a la rubia para que lo siguiera, de pronto un ruido los alertó.

\-- ¡Sorpresa! – Se escuchó cuando las luces se encendieron, Máxima y Whip habían entrado con el antiguo juego de llaves que aún conservaba el grandulón. Kula gritó de la emoción al verlos y corrió hacia ellos pasando por encima de un K que gruñía esperando tener un poco de intimidad con su novia, por lo visto, tendría que esperar.

\-- ¿Qué hacen acá? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\-- ¡Hola querida hermana te extrañé tanto después de que te fuiste de luna de miel con mi mejor amigo que por supuesto, también eché de menos. – Dijo con tono sarcástico la castaña.

– Sí, como sea. – Dijo con desinterés el peli blanco mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sillón.

\-- ¡Pero que alegría! ¿Cómo les fue en su luna de miel chicos? Yo sí los extrañé y quiero que me cuenten todo. – Exclamó la rubia dichosa.

\-- ¡Fue maravilloso querida! Todo fue tan romántico y especial que estuvimos a punto de quedarnos a vivir allá. – Mencionó la hermana del peli blanco.

– Ya lo creo Whip, debe haber sido de ensueño visitar ese país. – Dijo imaginando todo la rubia.

– ¿Cómo has estado compañero? Por lo que veo, muy bien acompañado de la pequeña Kula. – Dijo con picardía como siempre cuando se trataba de hacer enfadar a su amigo.

\-- Nos estaba yendo de maravilla hasta que llegaron a invadir mi privacidad. – Bufó.

\-- ¡Oh! Veo que hemos interrumpido las posibles perversiones que tenías preparadas para la pobre chica. Pero la verdad es que estamos acá para darte una maravillosa noticia, y mejor que Kula también esté hoy acá pare recibirla. De seguro le encantará. – Dijo mientras miraba a su esposa y a la rubia que se dirigían a la cocina para preparar algo que ellos habían llevado.

– Por la impaciencia de Seirah de no aguantarse hasta el fin de semana no me imagino lo que puede ser. – Ironizó.

Las chicas llevaban platos y servicios para la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentaron, pero la castaña se quedó de pie para decir unas palabras.

– Bueno chicos, decidimos pasar a interrumpir vuestra privacidad para darles una noticia que nos tiene muy felices a osito y a mi. – Dijo con tono meloso.

\-- ¿Osito? – Dijo al borde de la carcajada mientras miraba a su amigo de gran tamaño. Kula le dio un suave codazo para que no interrumpiera el anuncio de su hermana.

– Hermano, querida cuñada, dentro de ocho meses serán tíos. – Dijo con emoción.

La rubia Gritó emocionada por la noticia, unas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban mientras se levantaba para abrazar a la pareja. Aquel anuncio no pudo evitar que le hiciera recordar a su hermana y el dilema de seguir con un bebé en su vientre. Si por ella fuera la animaría a seguir adelante, quizá ese pequeño que venía en camino podía cambiar su punto de vista en cuanto al mundo, quizá no tendría un padre presente y amoroso como Máxima, pero nunca le faltaría amor de sus cercanos.

– ¿Y ya han pensado en el nombre? – Preguntó K a su hermana cuando dejó de abrazarla por la noticia.

– Aún no lo hemos pensado con detención, pero pensamos que ustedes podrían ayudarnos cuando sepamos si es niño o niña. – Respondió contenta mientras acariciaba su vientre.

– Cuenten con nosotros, escogeremos los nombres más bellos para el bebé. – Dijo con ternura la rubia mientras tomaba de la mano al peli blanco que la miraba con cierta extrañeza por el exceso de emociones afloraban con la noticia.

– Bueno, ya que hemos cumplido con lo que veníamos, esta mujer embarazada debe descansar sus horas correspondientes, el doctor dijo que tenía que tomar reposo, de lo contrario puede tener complicaciones, como recién está comenzando a formarse, debemos tomar todas las precauciones del mundo. – Dijo Máxima mientras llevaba las cosas a la cocina para lavarlas.

– K ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme Por favor? – Llamó a su amigo a la cocina.

\-- ¡Si piensas que te voy a ayudar con eso ni lo sueñes idiota! – Exclamó mientras se deshacía del agarre de su novia en el sillón quien conversaba animada con su hermana que acariciaba el vientre aún plano de la castaña, para ir con el grandulón.

– No es eso amigo, sé lo haragán que eres, más bien, quería hablarte del embarazo de Seirah. Se trata de algo delicado, ella ahora está muy contenta con nuestro hijo, pero las posibilidades de que sobreviva fuera del útero son muy precarias, aunque tenemos la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien. A pesar de que su embarazo es ectópico, debemos ir con cautela, pues, tanto Whip como el bebé corren peligro si ella no se toma las cosas con calma y lamentablemente no terminará bien, debe interrumpirse si una de sus trompas se ve comprometida, ya que esto afectará su fertilidad a futuro, pero Whip es tan terca como tú, por lo que decidió seguir contra todo pronóstico con el embarazo. Y como te había comentado, ella está tan contenta que ha obviado el hecho de que su embarazo es particularmente de cuidado. Pero te pido que no le menciones nada a Kula y a Whip ahora, que, aunque ella lo sabe, no necesita estar más triste de lo que ya esconde en su interior. Sé que le preocupa y teme por el futuro de nuestro hijo, pero necesito que tú y Kula la hagan feliz cuando vayan a la casa este fin de semana. Es ahí donde debemos convencerla de que el embarazo no es seguro, y que debemos desistir de la idea de ser padres por el momento. – Habló con tristeza.

K tenía un semblante bastante serio también, por lo que la omisión de aquellas palabras que calaban tan duro en su corazón no le permitieron articular algún tipo de aliento para su compañero que lucía muy triste.

– Tranquilo grandote, sé que Whip y él bebé podrán salir de esto. Debe existir alguna manera de que ambos puedan salvarse sin comprometer sus salud. Ya verás que ese pequeño saldrá guapo y fuerte como su tío. – Le dijo para provocar una sonrisa en su mejor amigo.

– Solo espero que Whip no sufra demasiado, odio verla triste. Y en cuanto a nuestro hijo, solo espero no herede la terquedad de ustedes. – Dijo respondiendo también a la broma.

\-- ¡Já! Yo le enseñaré a defenderse de los abusadores. – Se jactó.

– No lo dudo compañero, serás el encargado de enseñarle esas cosas en un futuro. – Sonrío con melancolía.

– OK, compañero, todo ha quedado radiante, es hora de irme con mi esposa. Buenas noches. – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Aquel gesto fue percibido por el peli blanco como una forma de auto consolarse por parte de su amigo, así que no dudó en responder el abrazo.

Cuando la pareja de recién casados cruzaron el umbral de la puerta después de despedirse melosa mente de la mujer que esperaba un pequeño retoño, K sintió que la angustia lo invadía con respecto a lo dicho por Máxima, era algo difícil de digerir. Así que caminó al balcón de su habitación para encender un cigarrillo.

\-- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – Se acercó ella rodeándolo por la espalda. Él correspondió el gesto tomando sus suaves y frías manos acariciando en círculos sus palmas. A pesar del menudo cuerpo de la rubia, se sentía bien aquella calidez que siempre le transmitía; se dio vuelta para besarla no tan apasionadamente como otras tantas veces, sino más suave y pausado, rozando sus labios con los de ella, luego la abrazó recordando sin querer en el incidente del atraso con su menstruación, pensaba en la situación de su hermana, y qué haría en lugar de Máxima, probablemente se sentiría destrozado al saber que su hijo tiene pocas probabilidades de nacer, además de poner en peligro a la madre. Todo era tan extraño y confuso, sin mencionar que sentía un vacío en su corazón, algo parecía no estar bien. Le dolía saber algo y no poder hablarlo con la chica frente a él que le provocaba tanta felicidad la noticia de un bebé en camino de Seirah.

– Nada que no pueda solucionarse con tu compañía gatita. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

– A decir verdad, debo platicar algo contigo, sé que puedo confiar en ti y que no le dirás esto a nadie, porque es un tema delicado también. – Dijo separándose a unos escasos centímetros de él, si deshacer el contacto.

– ¿Tú también estás embarazada mi amor? – Bromeó.

– ¡No tonto! No estamos listos aún. – Le dijo mientras golpeaba su pecho suavemente a modo de regaño mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

\-- ¡Vamos! ¿No puedes esperar un poco para decirme lo que tengas que decir? Probablemente no nos veremos hasta el fin de semana cuando vayamos a quedarnos donde mi hermana y Máxima, y si no puedo tenerte cerca por lo menos ahora me volveré loco esperando hasta el sábado preciosa. – Le dijo mientras rozaba su nariz entre el cuello y la clavícula descubierta por los botones de la blusa, permitiendo que la cálida y suave respiración de él provocará cosquillas placenteras en su piel.

– ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Sabes que no puedo resistirme a tenerte tan cerca! haces que todo se me olvide por querer estar contigo, y eso es peligroso. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del moreno.

– Me encanta el peligro, me pone caliente de tan solo pensar que te acorralo a una situación en la que no puedes zafarte. – Susurró en su oído, provocando que la rubia se estremeciera completamente.

K decidió no pensar más y comenzó a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de tener a Kula tan cerca, sentir su aroma lo embriagaba, quería poseerla aunque fuera una sola vez durante el tiempo que le quedaba antes de terminar el día. Así que dejó el cigarrillo consumirse solo en el cenicero.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su cama, cerró las ventanas para dejar entrar solamente la luz de la luna que a ratos se dejaba ver con el pasar de las nubes. La recostó suavemente y comenzó a besar su rostro, sus caricias eran tan suaves que la rubia por un momento le pareció extraño que K fuera tan sutil en la intimidad, la pasión encendida y la impulsividad que lo caracterizaban no se encontraban en ese instante, pero de igual manera decidió disfrutar de aquella nueva faceta. Ella también aprovechó la instancia para cambiar de posición. Ahora ella estaba sobre él, sus ojos azules que parecían volverse grises con la noche eran algo maravilloso a la vista de la chica que comenzaba a sentir que el fuego parecía quemarla por dentro una vez más.

– Dejaré que tomes la iniciativa esta vez gatita. – Habló con voz ronca, como si supiera que ella lo había adivinado, deseaba saber que haría si él le permitía tomar las riendas mientras lo hacían, así que al momento que la invitaba levantando su pelvis para rozar su miembro contra su entrepierna, que ya comenzaba a sentirse duro. La rubia no tardó en desabotonar la camisa marengo del chico hasta dejar su torso desnudo, luego sus pantalones bajaron con una rapidez que denotaba cierta necesidad ahora en la rubia, los roles parecían haber cambiado, K ahora esperaba los movimientos de ella, y Kula comprendía a la perfección lo que ambos necesitaban. Sentirse en lo más profundo e interiormente de cada uno. El moreno solo quedó con los boxers color vino que vestía como ropa interior.

\-- ¡Vaya! Es uno de mis colores favoritos tigre. – Dijo casi como un ronroneo. Ella tampoco tardo demasiado en desvestirse hasta quedar en un lindo conjunto blanco que combinaba de forma increíble con su piel. Cuando volvió nuevamente a estar sobre el peli blanco, gimió.

–¡Oh K! Ya me tienes empapada, mira. – Llevó una de sus manos hasta su braga que se sentía deliciosamente húmeda. El chico no tardó en demostrar el placer con un suspiro y algo parecido a un ronroneo grave que salía de su garganta, sus dedos se deslizaba suavemente por el borde de la tela caliente y húmeda por la excitación de Kula, son embargo se limitó, su erección comenzaba a asomarse por sobre el bóxer en la parte superior. Kula lo sintió y puso sus manos sobre él para liberarlo finalmente, comenzó a realizar movimientos estimulantes que subían y bajaban, se levantó hasta acercar su boca y resoplar sobre su pene erecto. Ella le dedicó la mirada más sensual y ardiente que K había visto en su vida.

\-- ¡Hazlo! – Dijo agitado, como si ella hubiese estado esperando el pase libre para introducir ese gran pene en su pequeña boca. K lo sintió demasiado excitante y delicioso. -- ¡Vamos gatita! Sé que quieres meterlo entero en tu boca preciosa. – Dijo invitándola a que degustara su miembro hasta su garganta.

– Ella lo miró gustosa obedeciendo a lo que su amante le pedía.

\-- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Justo así! ¡No pares princesa! – Gemía con tono grave al borde del clímax por cada lamida en su glande. La chica soplaba suavemente para incrementar el placer en K, para después introducirlo nuevamente en su boca y realizar succiones que lograban dejar al hombre con los ojos en blanco. Ella sentía tanta excitación que una de sus manos automáticamente bajó hasta su clítoris en busca de saciar aquella sensación de ardor prominente del placer que le provocaba ver al peli blanco disfrutar del sexo oral que ella le propinaba, así que comenzó a tocar en forma circular e introducir sus dedos, provocando suaves gemidos cuya vibración en sus cuerdas vocales no hacían más que acelerar el orgasmo y la eyaculación de su amado peli blanco.

\-- ¡Voy a acabar! – Soltó casi sin aliento mientras movía la pelvis en dirección a la boca de la rubia, quien agilizaba los movimientos con mayor velocidad, hasta que sintió en su garganta como el líquido blanco y espeso que emanaba del pene bombeaba todo hasta llenar la boca de la rubia, quien hacía esfuerzos enormes por tragar la gran cantidad de semen caliente que no paraba de salir. Luego de lamer los restos que habían caído en su cara y alrededor de los testículos, se limpió con la misma lengua los vestigios que quedaban en las comisuras de sus labios. Una imagen excitante y provocadora a la vez.

– Cada vez sabes mejor tigre. – Le dijo degustando el líquido viscoso que aún quedaba en su boca.

– Ahora quiero tenerte dentro de mi. – Expresó con sensualidad, así que se dispuso nuevamente sobre K para introducir el miembro aún duro que palpitaba algunas gotas de semen en su húmeda y caliente vagina que ya había sido liberada de las bragas cuando terminaba de hacerle sexo oral a K. Desabrochó su brasier mientras sus pechos se movían libres, K estaba demasiado excitado con aquella imagen de Kula en su faceta activa durante el sexo, respiraba agitado y tragaba con dificultad. Debía contenerse de actuar si quería que la rubia tomara la iniciativa otra vez, así que se limitó a colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza para disfrutar totalmente del placer que la rubia estaba dispuesta a darle. Así que solo cerró los ojos y resopló cuando sintió que su pene entraba lentamente en su interior estrecho y ardiente como una tortura que no paraba, quería hacerlo rápido, pero debía respetar el turno de quien amaba. Kula hacía gestos soberanamente deliciosos que demostraban el enorme deleite que le provocaba tenerlo adentro. Era como si fuera una segunda primera vez, algo distinto y nuevo para los dos, K siempre la abordaba tomando el control absoluto de la situación, sin embargo, había decidido que hoy sería distinto con ella, le intrigaba saber qué haría, y no se había arrepentido en lo absoluto de aquello.

La rubia comenzaba a moverse lentamente, cada movimiento pausado a un ritmo perfecto era desconcertante cuando la chica lo hacía al montarse sobre él, quien sentía nuevamente sucumbir las sensaciones en el orgasmo, pero debía contenerse, tenía que aguantar para sentir todo el placer que la rubia estaba dispuesta a darle ahora, no podía fallar. Así que intentó relajarse y estirar su cuello para tener una mejor visión de la rubia que subía y bajaba con sus pechos danzando al compás de sus movimientos, sus manos tocaban su vagina de vez en cuando para provocar el mismo placer en ella, adoraba lo suave que era, no habían vellos púbicos, simplemente era exquisita en toda su magnitud, quien, a su vez, tenía sus manos recorriendo el torso de K, de forma que se acercó para besarlo y luego se levantó para cambiar de posición.

– Espera un momento, necesito música para esto. – Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se separaba de aquella unión que los volvía locos. El moreno estaba ahí, recostado en la cama con su miembro en posición vertical esperando ansioso a la rubia que volvía con su iPad y se disponía a colocar _Love in the Sky_, una canción con el ritmo y la letra perfecta para enloquecer lo, en torno al cual, subió el volumen para que resonar a en la habitación, independiente de que no fuera su estilo musical preferido, sabia que Kula era una melómana empedernida, así que se lo permitía durante estas excepciones con la rubia, pues las melodías y las letras extrañamente llenaban la atmósfera de sensualidad y perversión con mayor intensidad cuando lo hacían.

– Te amo. Y por eso es que hoy te haré tocar el cielo. – Le dijo mientras volvía sobre él para besarlo y acariciarlo, el peli blanco tomaba a la rubia por la cintura, cuando ella suavemente alejó sus manos hasta colocarlas por sobre su cabeza, sin abandonar el beso.

– Me vuelves loco gatita. – Le dijo entre sus labios cuando se besaban.

La chica sonrió, sabía que no siempre iba a tener una respuesta a la confesión de amor, pero también sabía que K tenía su forma de expresar lo que sentía por ella, y aunque a veces lo presionaba para que dijera que la amaba, sabía que esta vez también le respondía con su forma peculiar de expresarse. Así que se lo dejó pasar para continuar con el acto. Se colocó de espalda hacia él en una _posición a la francesa, _luego introdujo nuevamente el miembro erecto y comenzó a moverse, la sensación de aquella posición en la que el peli blanco tenía de la rubia con su fina espalda y su culo redondo que en aquella pose se hacía más grande, sumado al bendito roce de su piel, lo encendían completamente, no resistió y sus manos fueron directamente a las caderas de la rubia para acentuar más la penetración, el movió su largo cabello hacia un lado porque le hacia cosquillas cuando la rubia se movía, quien seguía el compás que K le pedía levantando su pelvis para ayudarla a moverse.

\-- ¡Tu pene es tan grande que lo siento traspasar mis paredes interiores tigre!—

Los gemidos comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente en ambos y la velocidad que la rubia conseguía lograr, ella le dedicaba unas miradas tan ardientes cuando volteaba hacia K, quien rugía por ya no poder contenerse más, y como si la rubia estuviese compenetrada a sus sensaciones comenzó a incrementar los movimientos hasta gritar.

\-- ¡Me vengo K! – Gritó sin controlarse.

\-- ¡Vamos gatita, hazlo que yo también acabaré dentro de ti! – Le dijo sin ocultar sus jadeos roncos y descontrolados, hasta que ambos soltaron en extremo el orgasmo que los liberaba de la excitante tortura que los contenía.

La rubia se recostó sobre los piernas de K, dejando ver completamente la imagen de su cuerpo ruborizado por aquella peripecia sexual; el peli blanco se levantó como pudo para besar completamente su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus dedos del pie, en donde la rubia sintió cosquillas.

– Estuviste fantástica preciosa. Eres una diosa en la cama. – Le Susurró mientras la chica comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

– No quiero irme K. – Le contestó con pereza.

– Yo tampoco deseo que te vayas pero a tu madre no le agradará que te quedes si tienes clases al día siguiente, además debo llegar más temprano porque debo entregar unos estúpidos informes a Heidern antes de las doce si queremos salir este fin de semana, de lo contrario tendré que quedarme el sábado y no iremos con Whip y Máxima. – Dijo de mala gana mientras se iba a limpiar al baño.

– No quiero… si me vas a dejar a casa no podremos vernos hasta el sábado. – Dijo formando un puchero con su boca mientras se incorporaba en la cama. El gesto fue tan tierno para el peli blanco que se acercó a la chica y tocó suavemente su cabeza, luego le dio un beso en la nariz.

– Los días pasarán tan rápido que no te darás cuenta cuando estemos nuevamente juntos, esta vez en la cabaña a la que querías volver en esta época. – Le dijo para consolarla.

La chica pareció contentarse de momento con la idea, así que fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse, ya comenzaba a hacerse muy tarde y no llevaba ropa muy abrigada., así que tuvo que pedirle prestada una vez mas la chaqueta de cuero, mientras el peli blanco se colocaba una sudadera negra con capucha para cortar el viento. La rubia tuvo la idea perfecta para sorprenderlo cuando se vieran nuevamente, una nueva prenda para capear el frío que no parecía querer dejar la ciudad Le sentaría bastante bien para variar con aquella manda de cuero, sabía que no podría competir fácilmente con ella, pero intentaría buscar algo que fuera de similar estilo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kula, el peli blanco la ayudó a bajarse de la moto con cuidado tomando su cuerpo liviano por los aires como era costumbre, la chica lo miró con tristeza, no quería separarse tanto tiempo de él, se había acostumbrado a verlo todos los días durante las vacaciones, era la primera vez que se separaban por unos días desde su reconciliación, además de tener en mente a su hermana embarazada, cosa que no había podido decirle a K, debido a la intervención placentera de hace una hora atrás.

– A todo esto, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? – Preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

– A decir verdad… no me siento muy segura de hablarlo ahora, pero es sobre Candy. Es serio y la cosa es… que ella… -- Se quedó pensando como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para decirle a K por lo que pasaba su hermana, tampoco sabía si era de su completo interés debido a los roces entre ellos, pero necesitaba desahogarse y no sentir aquella carga de la incertidumbre con respecto a si ese bebé podría nacer o no.

– Preciosa… todo bien si no quieres decirme pero me estoy congelando sin la chaqueta que llevas puesta ahora. – La interrumpió el peli blanco de sus cavilaciones.

– ¡Lo siento cariño! Es solo que… Candy está esperando un hijo de Shingo, nadie más lo sabe… bueno, ahora tú también, ni él ni mamá tienen idea de lo que le pasa a Candy y ella aún no quiere decirle a nadie, pero tiene dos meses de embarazo y no podrá ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, además que no sabe si quiere tener a ese bebé o desistir de la idea y la verdad yo… -- Se contuvo de decir lo que pensaba.

– Quieres que lo tenga ¿No? – Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna, algo que jamás en los meses que llevaban juntos lo había visto hacer, ni a ella ni a nadie. Quizá la idea de un bebé lo hacía mostrar otra faceta que hasta él desconocía.

– No soy quien para interferir en la vida de nadie, y menos de Candy, pero es que la verdad he pensado que todo esto le ha pasado por algo y quizás, solo quizás, ese bebé le enseñe más cosas de la vida que cualquier otra persona. Yo felizmente la ayudaría y sé que nunca estaría sola porque no necesita a Shingo para que se haga cargo. Ahora que Whip se ve tan feliz también con la idea de que su bebe crecerá día a día me hace pensar cosas que también podría resultar para Candy. – Soltó cómo si tuviese atoradas las palabras en su garganta.

– Kula, Candy es grande y sabe lo que hace, la decisión que tome repercutirá en su vida lo quiera o no, tú sólo debes preocuparte de estar ahí para ella. No te hagas cargo de algo que no te corresponde. – Le dijo.

Kula sabía que K diría algo así, y sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar pensar que sí las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para Candy no estaría dudando del bebé. La culpa la tenia el imbécil de Shingo, y lo peor es que no tenía idea que será padre, de seguro lo estará pasando con alguna chica ingenua a la cual engañar. Era un estúpido, pensaba, por lo que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, y K se dio cuenta de aquello, levantó su mentón y la besó largamente.

– Sé que te preocupa lo de tu hermana, pero debes ser paciente y respetar lo que ella decida. – Dijo cuando se separó de sus labios.

– Sabía que podía contar contigo tigre. – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

– Soy tu novio al que le encanta follarte como un animal en celo, pero si te veo con problemas también puedes contar conmigo. Soy un hombre poli funcional nena. – Le dijo.

Ella sonrió por el último comentario.

– Está bien, entraré para que puedas irte a descansar K. Ya espero que sea sábado para poder verte de nuevo. Adiós tigre. – Expresó mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios y le devolvía la chaqueta de cuero.

\-- ¿Kula? – La llamó.

– ¿Sí? – Contestó ella.

– Te amo. – Confesó.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó completamente, pues ella se lo había dicho en el momento mientras estaban haciendo el amor. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el peli blanco fuera a decírselo ahora, en torno al cual, se devolvió para responder con un beso apasionado y demandante que pudiese perdurar hasta que volvieran a verse.

– También te amo. --

Kula entró con evidente rubor en sus mejillas y sus piernas temblaban de la emoción, era _el efecto K_, de pronto, su madre dormía por la hora y parecía no haber movimiento en la casa, así que subió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cuando pasó por la habitación de su hermana, vio que había luces encendidas aún, seguía despierta.

– Candy ¿Estas despierta? – Preguntó para cerciorarse.

\-- ¡Pasa! – Exclamó.

\-- ¿No tienes sueño? Tengo entendido que les da sueño por el bebé. – Mencionó tratando de no ser inoportuna.

– Tengo sueño, y debería estar descansando porque me la he pasado vomitando hasta hace unas horas atrás, tengo náuseas en la mañana y en la noche, pero te estaba esperando. He tomado una decisión. – Anunció.

\-- ¿Con respecto al bebé? – Preguntó de nuevo.

– Así es, he decido tenerlo. Mañana hablaré con mamá, así que necesito que no te escapes con tu amante furtivo y estés conmigo cuando llegue a la casa ¿Ok? – Habló más que decidida.

\-- ¡Oh Candy! ¡Qué felicidad hermana! Ya verás que todo será bello para ese bebé, te acompañaré a todos los controles y estaré en el día de su nacimiento, de su primer cumpleaños, lo llevaremos a la playa en el verano y… -- La rubia de cabello corto la hizo callar, a pesar de la emoción.

– Lo daré en adopción. – Dijo Candy mientras quitaba la vista de su hermana, a quien se le borraba la enorme sonrisa de hace unos instantes.

– Verás, lo he pensado durante toda la tarde y quiero ocupar el puesto que papá y mamá nos tienen en la empresa, un bebé a estas alturas solo va a entorpecer mis planes y no me siento con la madurez de hacerme cargo de un bebé, no me veo compartiendo con un mocoso que me quite tiempo, soy demasiado egoísta y quiero muchas cosas que no estoy dispuesta a compartir con nadie Kula. Y menos a alguien que me recuerde lo que tuve con Shingo. ¡Eso ni pensarlo! – Dijo con tanta frialdad que dejó atónita a la rubia de cabello largo.

– ¡Pero hermana! Recién estás comenzando un procesos maravilloso. ¿Acaso has pensado en qué puedes terminar encariñada a ese bebé que crece dentro de ti? Y si se parece a ti solamente, será como tener una pequeña Candy corriendo por la casa. Además, no puedes culpar a quien está por nacer si los irresponsables fueron sus padres. Piénsalo mejor Candy ¿Sí? – Intentó convencerla.

– Ya lo he decidido Kula, y aunque me encariñe no voy a desistir de esta idea, hay muchos padres que están dispuestos a adoptar bebés para darles un futuro lleno de amor y cariño, yo solo quiero contentarme con cosas materiales, viajar y ser exitosa, lo de una familia jamás estuvo en mis planes, es decir, estar con un hombre más rico y que me consienta en todo, no necesito que un inocente me arruine lo que desde pequeña soñé para mi vida. – Habló ya perdiendo la paciencia.

– Está bien, dije que estaría a tu lado no importando lo que escogiera, así que… cuenta conmigo Candy… buenas noches. – Dijo con tono desanimado recordando lo que hace pocos instantes había mencionado K.

Sabía que cuando a Candy se le metía una idea a la cabeza, nada la haría cambiar de opinión. De verdad imaginaba que la posibilidad de ver a una pequeña niña parecida a su madre corriendo por la casa provocaría un cambio en su actitud tan altanera y ególatra. Pero no sería el caso. Se lanzó a su cama, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no entendía porqué, tenía pena por aquel bebé, nadie sabría a dónde iría a parar, con qué familia, así que trataría de mimarlo mientras estuviese en el vientre de su hermana, después no lo vería nunca más. O eso pensaba.

Al día siguiente, Candy fue con Kula a la universidad con total normalidad, ocultaba sus náuseas y trataba de mantener a raya el asunto. Le había enviado un mensaje a Diana para que llegara temprano a casa debido a una plática que deseaban tener. La madre preocupada por aquel mensaje respondió que allí estaría. Kula faltaría a la clase de patinaje dando aviso durante la mañana al cuidador del recinto para que notificara a sus alumnos. Todo estaba preparado para la noche. Cuando ambas llegaron a casa, su madre las esperaba en el comedor, dispuesta a escuchar lo que sus hijas deseaban a comunicarle.

\-- ¡Hola mis niñas! – Las saludó con un abrazo, Candy sintió que las lágrimas saldrían, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

– Y bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó directamente. Las hermanas se miraron y le pidieron que tomara asiento.

– Mamá, seguramente no estás preparada para lo que vas a oír, por eso te pido que te lo tomes con calma y escuches lo que Candy debe decirte. – Intervino Kula.

– Muy bien, pero me asustan chicas. ¿Ha pasado algo en la universidad? – Preguntó con preocupación.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

– Madre, has hecho un trabajo increíble en nuestra crianza, desde que papá falleció, has tratado de seguir adelante con nosotras, y te lo agradecemos enormemente, pero lo que debo decirte no tiene que ver absolutamente en nada que hallas fallado, es, más bien una irresponsabilidad mía. Estoy embarazada. – Finalizó Candy mientras estudiaba cada reacción de su madre, quien no daba crédito a lo que oía. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió. Luego frunció el sueño y bajó la mirada. Kula estaba también preocupada por la reacción que tendría su madre.

\-- ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – Preguntó de pronto.

– Dos. – Respondió.

\-- ¿Quién es el padre? – Volvió a preguntar.

– Shingo, me extraña que no lo sepas. – Le dijo.

– He de suponer que lo sabe, además de que la irresponsabilidad ha sido por parte de ambos. Él debiese estar acá Candy, debiste haberle dicho primero que a nadie, él merece saber que es el padre. – Soltó enfadada.

– Mamá, si Shingo se entera ¿Crees que quiera hacerse cargo realmente? Sabes que nunca pudo lidiar con él rechazo de Kula, intentó propasarse con ella durante la fiesta de año nuevo y además, me era infiel y lo sabes, por eso me diste el vehículo ¿No? para que pudiese compensar el vacío de su existencia. No creo que se oportuno que lo sepa. – Sugirió Candy con tono poco calmado.

–¿Y entonces cómo pretendes criar a un hijo sola Candy? Un hijo te consume tiempo durante los primeros años de vida, tendremos que contratar niñeras para que sigas estudiando y puedas estar junto a Kula en el puesto de la empresa que espera por una de ustedes. ¿Qué dirán cuando te vean con una enorme barriga? ¡Eres solo una niña! ¡Muy estúpida por cierto! – Comenzaba a gritar ya perdiendo los estribos. Las lágrimas de Candy comenzaban a salir, había soportado bastante. Pero las palabras de su madre le dolían de sobremanera.

\-- ¡Y yo que pensaba que Kula me podría salir con algo así, pero ¿tú? Te creí más inteligente muchacha, me has decepcionado hija. – Dijo al momento que llevaba una mano por sobre su frente y comenzaba a llorar.

– Mamá, aún no has escuchado lo que Candy tiene que decir, esto es sólo una parte, así que por favor, te pido que la escuches y seas comprensiva, así como lo fuiste conmigo con ayuda de Tía Roxy, deja atrás tus juicios de valor que ya resulta bastante difícil asimilar la realidad que debe afrontar mi hermana, ella no dejará de ser quien es por esto, tampoco con lo que tiene que decirte, solo te pido que escuches con oídos de madre y no con los _del qué dirán. _– Intervino, tratando de obviar el comentario del embarazo esperado en ella y no en su calculadora hermana. Diana accedió con dificultad, ya que era difícil digerir todo lo que estaba pasando.

– Sé que no estoy lista para hacerme cargo de otra persona, por eso he decidido que lo daré en adopción cuando nazca. – Dijo con determinación.

Tanto su madre como Kula intentaban descifrar algún gesto de duda, pero parecía convencida de su elección.

– Sabes que puedes arrepentirte, un hijo vivir en estos momentos dentro de ti, lo sientes moverse y no puedes evitar amarlo, es algo propio de la naturaleza humana. Y es muy probable que esto te haga sufrir. – Le dijo con pesar en sus palabras, no concebía que su hija estuviese tan decidida a entregar a su propio hijo a cualquier familia.

– Mamá , yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que Candy cree correcto, pero es ella quien debe decidir sobre su hijo, y si ella cree que lo mejor es que ese bebé que crece cada día dentro de ella sea amado por otra familia que pueda darle la calidez y la entrega amorosa de atención que necesita, no nos queda otra que permanecer a su lado y estar ahí cuando todo termine. – Expresó la rubia también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Mamá , solo te pido que no me dejes sola, porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar y no sé si sea capa de soportarlo, ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesitó mami! – Le dijo entre sollozos. La mujer sintió que esas últimas palabras tan cálidas y sinceras eran la demostración más grande de afecto que su hija había hecho en años, por lo que no se resistió y corrió a abrazar a su hija que estaba sufriendo, aún era una niña, su niña, y quería asesinar al chico que, mientras tanto, permanecía feliz de la vida deambulando y haciendo de las suyas sin siquiera saber que un hijo suyo vendría en camino, aunque dada la situación, probablemente se haría el desentendido.

– Lo siento mi niña, debí haber estado más tiempo contigo y con Kula, debí haberme percatado de lo que sucedía con ese estúpido que ni siquiera hubiese permitido que entrara a nuestra morada. Ahora no importa nada más que tu salud y la de ese bebé . Si al momento de nacer aún piensas que debes darlo en adopción, lo pondremos en el mejor lugar para que las mejores familias de South Town deseen tener a ese niño. – Expresó conmovida.

– Gracias mamá . – Dijo mientras se apoyaba en su regazo como una niña que se había lastimado en el parque de juegos y corría al amparo de su madre. Kula estaba más tranquila con esto último, iba a salir para dejarlas solas cuando su madre le hizo señas para que se acerca.

– Kula ven tú también. Somos una familia, su padre estaría orgulloso de ustedes chicas, ambas son maravillosas y por favor, nunca sientan que nos decepcionan, son lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado en la vida y no se atrevan a pensar lo contrario, siempre vayan con la frente en alto porque el mundo está lleno de enemigos al acecho buscando destruir la vida de personas como nosotras. Las amo. – Dijo Diana conmovida por sus hijas, quienes sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, se habían convertido en mujeres capaces de tomar decisiones que otro adulto probablemente hubiese desistido o no hubiese cumplido con lo que se necesitaba. Y ahí estaban sus hijas, dos muchachas maduras dispuestas a afrontar el mundo, pero sabía, que aunque pasaran años, ella siempre estaría ahí cuando la necesitaran, pues el rol de madre jamás se acaba.

La semana transcurrió con un aire mucho más tranquilo para Candy, había conversado con su madre y a partir del semestre próximo congelaría sus estudios para seguir el próximo año después de tener al bebé. Así se evitarían las preguntas, no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie y podría descansar en casa. Cuando la tía Roxy se enteró por parte de Diana, no pudo evitar emocionarse, luego visitó a la rubia para expresar sus palabras de apoyo que siempre eran las adecuadas en el momento preciso para animarla. Kula observaba en el marco de la puerta con pesar y tristeza por el tema de la adopción, pero nada parecía hacerla dudar, no sería tía por su hermana, pero aún quedaba la opción de la hermana de K, aunque no compartían nada sanguíneo, el peli blanco las vinculaba, y si se proyectaba a futuro quizá sus vínculos se estrecharían aun más. Pero quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar aquellas cosas. Ahora debía apoyar cien por ciento a su hermana durante esta etapa, por lo menos podría disfrutar al bebé en el vientre de Candy antes de no poder verlo.

\--

El día viernes llegó y Kula terminaba contenta las clases de la primera semana de universidad para su tercer año. Eso significaría que podría ver por fin a K, solo habían hablado por teléfono y mensajes, pero no se comparaba a sentirlo junto a ella, irían nuevamente a la cabaña _loft_ de South Beach a pasar el fin de semana, y también estarían con Whip y Máxima compartiendo durante esos días, la idea le entusiasmaba bastante.

\-- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Kula? – Le preguntó su madre mientras veía que la chica corría hacia su habitación.

\-- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la hermana de K nos había invitado a pasar el fin de semana a South Beach? Pues, estoy arreglando mi equipaje para mañana, K pasará por mi muy temprano porque Seirah nos esperará para compartir el desayuno. – Comentó omitiendo los detalles de que estaría a solas en una cabaña con K, lo que hizo que se formará una gran sonrisa por lo contenta. Envolvía con sumo cuidado una chaqueta gris de cuero con piel en el cuello, también tenía hebillas en sus brazos y hombros, había buscado lo más parecido a la chaqueta que habitualmente usaba; Athena la había acompañado el día anterior al centro comercial, pero como la búsqueda no había dado resultados, tuvieron que acudir a _Central City_, en donde habían tiendas más alternativas con las cuales tendrían más chances de tener éxito de encontrar algo adecuado para él. Kula estaba nerviosa pensando en la posibilidad de no encontrar algo que fuese del gusto del peli blanco, hasta que observó una tienda en la que parecían motocicletas y chicas con ropa bastante ligera, Athena también miró en aquella dirección y la animó para entrar en la tienda, aunque sentía un poco de pudor por el estilo tan exacerbado, se armó de valor y avanzó para buscar algo que le llamara la atención, que por suerte, no demoró demasiado, la chaqueta en un maniquí lucía espectacular.

– Creo que K se verá muy bien con esa chaqueta. – Anunció Athena también observando la prenda. Kula no lo dudó y pagó por ella.

Sonreía satisfecha por el obsequio mientras lo observaba, si le gustaba, regresaría por más cosas que también había observando, como un cinturón de cuero con balas y pantalones a juego con la chaqueta que le había comprado, sudaderas con grupos que a K posiblemente le gustaban porque eran roqueras. Estaba recorriendo la tienda mentalmente cuando su madre la interrumpió.

\-- Veo que la cosa va enserio con ese chico. – Expresó mientras miraba que Kula corría de un lado a otro. Como sabía que Kula no le prestaría demasiada atención por estar enfocada en empacar, entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama de la rubia. Quería hablar de algo con ella.

– Muy en serio mamá, sabes que amo a K. – Le dijo mientras se dirigía al baño para recoger algunos artículos personales.

– Esa chaqueta que en vuelves ¿Es para él? – Preguntó.

– Sipis. – Respondió.

– Es algo peculiar ¿No? – Inquirió.

– Lo sé, solo espero que le guste. – Contestó con tono reflexivo.

\-- ¿Estás segura de ir tan en serio hija? No quiero que termines lastimada, conozco muy poco a K, lo he visto un par de veces, es bastante reservado. Solo no quiero que interfiera con los planes de tu cargo en la empresa, ahora que Candy se retrasará un año, tú tendrás que hacerte cargo del puesto de sub gerente, y sabes que eso demandará mucho tiempo, probablemente no se vean tanto como ahora. – Le dijo.

– Mamá, aún queda un año para ver ese tema, además, si estoy con K para ese entonces, nuestra relación llevará el tiempo suficiente para soportar cualquier obstáculo, y aunque no quieras escucharlo, K y yo nos proyectamos a futuro, así que no le veo el problema. – Dijo con determinada resolución al punto que su madre quería llegar.

– Hija, solo temo que él pueda se una distracción en tus planes de permanecer en la empresa, sabes que no será bien visto que tengas a un simple mecánico como novio, pienso que quizá esto pueda durar lo que tú estarás en la universidad. Después conocerás gente importante y a tu altura mi pequeña y linda Kula. – Dijo con ternura para suavizar la intención de sus palabras.

– Mamá, creí que te había quedado claro lo mío con K. Lo que el resto piense me tiene sin cuidado, y en cuento al cargo de la sub gerencia, lo tomaré hasta que Candy se sienta en condiciones de asumirlo, no tengo intenciones de competir con ella por un simple título en la empresa, quizá no siquiera me dedique a lo que he estudiado, sé que papá y tú siempre lo quisieron, pero la verdad es que ya no estoy tan segura de interesarme por aquello, es por eso que prefiero esperar a la titulación del año próximo. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo dormir para madrugar, buenas noches mamá. – Anunció dando por finalizada la conversación con su madre.

– Bueno hija, espero que este fin de semana puedas pensar en lo que te he dicho, probablemente esto no sea más que un enamoramiento pasajero, el primer amor siempre es intenso, pero no en todos los casos duraderos, así que, piensa ante todo en tu futuro con la cabeza fría, el corazón nos hace tomar malas decisiones, los sentimientos no siempre son un buen referente. Descansa hija. – Finalizó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Kula se quedó en silencio pensando en la conversación previa a las fiestas pasadas, su madre aún no aceptaba su relación con K del todo, pero demostraría de una u otra forma que el amor por el peli blanco no era simple cosa de niños como su madre pensaba, y en lo que referente a la empresa de su padre, tendría que tomar una decisión si quería seguir su propio camino, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de su elección, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sus padres tenían planeado para ella, quería vivir plenamente con K, quería improvisar y vivir feliz haciendo lo que ella quería, no dándole el gusto al mundo. Solo quería hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba, y si eso significaba una vez más ir en contra de toda su familia, estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante.


	19. Capítulo 19 Calling from the stars

Hola de nuevo, aquí con un capitulo más de la historia.

**Manu **he subido tu One Shot, pero como no tenía título, puse entre paréntesis a la pareja principal a modo del mismo, no se lo iba a colocar yo porque es tú creación. Solamente redacté algunas partes cuyo errores de sintaxis y semántica dificultaban la lectura. Eso.

Buena lectura.

**Capítulo XIX**

**Calling From The Stars**

Había llovizna esa madrugada, Kula esperaba en el pórtico de su casa con su mochila cargada y una corta viento en caso de que los sorprendiera la lluvia en el camino y poder cambiarse el abrigo rojo que llevaba, miró la hora en su celular, eran las seis en punto, aún quedaban unos minutos para que K se apareciera en la motocicleta. Era un holgazán de primera, pero cuando acordaban estar a una hora en específico, nunca tardaba. Suponía que ser un haragán no significaba ser impuntual, por lo menos le alegraba que no era de aquellos que dejaban esperando horas a sus novias.

Estaba nerviosa, quería verlo, así que decidió encender un cigarrillo durante la espera, sabía que nadie la observaría, pues nadie se levantaba un sábado a las seis de la mañana en su casa, ni siquiera la ama de llaves que aún le quedaba una hora de descanso. Durante su preparación tuvo mucho cuidado de no dar un paso en falso y hacer ruido para despertar a su madre, con la conversación de la noche anterior no había quedado muy contenta, debido a su insistencia con que la relación era algo que aún no aprobaba, si ella hubiese sido la que esperaba el bebé en lugar de Candy, probablemente hubiera reaccionado gritando a todos los cielos sobre lo irresponsable que era al embarazarse de un chico así, sin nada que poder brindarle, así como también K se habría llevado parte del gran sermón que mágicamente tenía preparado para cada ocasión arruinando el momento de felicidad por la noticia, sabía que él no se hubiese quedado paciente escuchando a su madre y hubiese discutido, ambos tenían un carácter de los mil demonios.

En fin, había terminado el cigarrillo con la última bocanada de humo cuando buscó con la mirada un lugar para dejar la colilla sin que sospecharan de ella, ya que su labial de tonalidad uva, había quedado marcado en el cilindro, detalle por el cual sabrían que ella fumaba, causando que su madre trepara por las paredes como en _El exorcista _al enterarse de tan mal hábito que solía detestar en su ya fallecido padre. Una pequeña sonrisa nació de la comisura de sus labios al imaginar los posibles escenarios en los que su madre, para todos los casos reaccionaría de manera hiperventilada.

Una brisa fría recorrió sus manos que sostenían aún la colilla, haciéndola soltar el diminuto cilindro apagado fuera de su campo visual, se apresuró a buscarlo cuando el peli blanco llegó con el estruendo habitual que hacía al rugir sus moto.

\-- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó cuando la vio agachada, buscando algo.

– Shhh, estaba fumando cuando corrió una ventisca y soltó la colilla de mis manos, si mamá o alguien la encuentra, sabrán que fui yo por el tipo de labial con el que quedó marcada. – Le dijo casi en un susurro para no despertar a las personas de la casa.

– ¿Te refieres a ésta? – Le indicó cuando se acercaba bordeando el pórtico de la casa por sobre los diseños de madera nativa que tenían como adorno.

– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias cariño! – Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con aprensión, no se habían visto durante aquella semana, por lo que ambos se extrañaban, K buscó sus labios para besarla, a lo que ella gustosa respondió con los suyos, mientras las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Habían pasado casi cinco días y lo habían sentido como una eternidad, hablar por teléfono largas horas no era el estilo de K, era cortante, pero cuando Kula lo llamaba, contestaba a pesar de estar en medio de reuniones por su trabajo, y aunque fuera por solo unos minutos, el peli banco se tomaba el tiempo de cruzar algunas palabras con la rubia.

\-- ¡Te extrañé demasiados tigre! – Le dijo cuando finalizaron el beso.

– Creo que debemos buscar la forma de hacernos el tiempo, aunque sea una hora para vernos porque también me hiciste falta gatita. – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que la arrimaba más hacía su cuerpo.

– Debemos irnos princesa, esta llovizna nos hará retrasar un poco, tendremos que ir a una velocidad prudente para no accidentarnos durante el viaje, así que no perdamos tiempo. – Le dijo para también tomarla de la mano y subirla a su _Iron 883._

El recorrido fue el mismo de la otra vez, era pintoresco y rápido, aunque había curvas peligrosas en la carretera cerca de un acantilado por el que debían pasar para llegar a South Beach, se detuvieron en la misma estación de servicio para comprar algo. K bebía un café negro y sin nada de azúcar para despertar como era costumbre junto a Kula, quien había pedido un _Capuchino _de vainilla con crema y chocolate en polvo en la superficie. El peli blanco había tenido una semana ajetreada, Heidern lo estuvo recargando de trabajo especialmente esa semana debido a que el señor Yabuki requería urgente un informe del las gestiones del taller y de sus trabajadores en cuanto a las tareas de cada uno, en primera instancia había pensado que seguramente se había enterado de la paliza a su hijo, pero, al parecer Shingo no solía contarle nada lo que hacía a su padre, lo que le alivia a en cierto punto, podía seguir con su trabajo tranquilamente sin que aquello interviniera. Solía pensar de vez en cuando la idea de haber rechazado el puesto que desempeñaba, seguramente estaría relajado sin que nadie lo molestara arreglando las motos y autos antiguos, pero deseaba ser más para Kula, para que ambos pudiesen disfrutar de momentos y escapadas como ahora, aunque eso llevase el sacrificio de no poder verla durante la semana. Solo pensaba que este fin de semana lo pudiese pesar tranquilamente junto a Kula y los demás sin pensar en nada.

– Mmm está rico ¿Quieres? – Le ofreció a K de su café.

– Sabes que odio cuando arruinan el café de esa forma. – Le dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

Kula solo rodó los ojos por la respuesta.

– Voy al baño, en seguida vuelvo. – Le dijo al momento que se levantaba de la silla para dirigirse al tocador. El chico de la tienda se quedó mirando el trasero de la rubia por sobre el mesón. K se percató enseguida de aquello.

\-- ¿ Qué pasa estúpido? ¿Se te perdió algo en el culo de mi novia imbécil? – Contestó mientras se quitaba los lentes para observarlo. El chico sintió temor de que el peli blanco le fuera a hacer algo, no solía pasar mucha gente por aquel camino, por eso recordó la mirada hostil de él en particular como la otra vez que también habían estado ahí; recordaba a la perfección a la chica, y por desgracia también a su novio conflictivo, no tuvo otra más que hacerse el desentendido haciendo como que buscaba algo en la dirección contraria.

– Así está mejor estúpido. – Contestó tomando el último sorbo de su café.

Kula volvió y observó al peli blanco que tenía una cara más seria de lo habitual.

– Estamos perdiendo tiempo, vamos. – Le dijo mientras tomaba ambas mochilas y se dirigía a la salida, en donde encendió un cigarrillo.

– ¡Espera! No deberías hacer esto en una gasolinera K, es peligroso. – Le regañó Kula.

– Por mí que explote esta mierda con ese imbécil adentro. – Sentenció.

Sin embargo, guardó los cigarrillos en la chaqueta para irse cuanto antes de ese lugar.

\-- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Preguntó desconcertada debido a la respuesta hostil de parte de K.

\-- Nada, olvídalo. Sube, a este paso llegaremos a almorzar con ellos. – Respondió de mal humor.

La rubia obedeció y se aferró a él, quien partió a gran velocidad, causando un atronador sonido en el lugar.

– Podemos tener un accidente su conduces así K. – Le dijo preocupada.

– No te preocupes, solo quería alejarme de ese lugar, el muy hijo de perra que atendía en la gasolinera se atrevió a mirarte el culo estando yo presente. Eres solo mía, y si puedo evitar cuanta mirada pervertida te dediquen, lo haré. – Le dijo gallardo.

Kula sonrió, y K hizo rugir su moto asustando a algunos transeúntes que salían a correr por la mañana.

\-- ¿Qué te hace gracia? – Le preguntó.

– Que te amo demasiado, lo sabes y aún así me celas pensando que puedo corresponder a lo que miren o hagan tigre. Eres el único hombre que he amado después de papá, así que no te preocupes cariño. Siempre estaré contigo. – Le dijo aferrándose más a su espalda y besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

\-- ¿Puedes prometer algo así? – Le preguntó curioso.

– Puedo prometer lo que sea tratándose de ti, porque también eres solo mío y la vida se encargará de demostrarte que estoy en lo cierto amor. – Expresó.

K no respondió nada, pero si bien era cierto, ambos se pertenecían y amaban con locura, por lo que disfrutaría si la vida se lo permitía, en compañía de su dulce Kula, así que solo sonrió con disimulada satisfacción.

Al llegar con media hora de retraso solamente debido a la llovizna, y que por fortuna pudieron llegar sin imprevistos a la cabaña, la señora Belanger los esperaba dentro de la casa, el clima estaba peor. Estacionaron la moto fuera de la casa, golpearon la puerta.

\-- ¡Chicos los esperaba! Me alegra que hayan llegado bien, esta llovizna es peligrosa para quienes manejan. – Comentó preocupada. Era bastante maternal y amable, por lo que Kula sintió ternura al ver que la señora se había inquietado por ellos.

– Descuide, K es un chico bastante precavido en la carretera. – Le dijo para tranquilizarla.

– Aquí tienen las llaves, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, que tengan un excelente fin de semana. – Les dijo retirándose del lugar.

\-- ¡Gracias! Usted también. – Se apresuró a responder la chica que frotaba sus manos por el frío que había sentido durante el viaje. K la observó mientras sacaba unos guantes amarillos y felpudos

– Toma. – Le dijo.

–- ¿Pará mí? – Preguntó asombrada.

– No, para Whip. Obvio que son para ti Kula. – Le dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– Sabía que el viaje te daría frío, y pensé en dártelos antes de comenzar el viaje, pero lo olvidé por lo de la gasolinera, espero te queden.– Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

Kula se los colocó sintiéndose reconfortar por lo suave del material.

– Espera, también tengo algo para ti K. – Sacó de su mochila el obsequio.

– Ojalá te guste, pero si no, no tienes que usarla y podemos cambiarla… -- Expresó nerviosa.

K abrió el envoltorio, sintió que los guantes definitivamente no se comparaban al regalo hecho por ella, ojalá hubiese pensado en algo así, miró los detalles de la prenda y se dio cuenta de la similitud con la otra que tenía, Kula había cuidado hasta esos detalles para escoger algo que fuera de su total agrado, se la probó, era muy cómoda y lo resguardaría del frío, era gruesa y con el detalles de piel en el cuello, tenía estilo y además le daba un toque muy viril.

\-- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó a la rubia.

Se veía bastante atractivo, ahora ella tendría que lidiar seguramente con más de alguna mirada deseosa proveniente de las chicas del lugar.

– Te queda perfecta, ¿Te gusta? – Le dijo.

– No está mal. – Se miraba otra vez en el espejo desde distintos ángulos.

– Es para que no tengas que prestarme tu chaqueta y pasar frío como la otra vez cuando olvide llevar algo para abrigarme al estar contigo tigre. – Le dijo con vergüenza hacia su regalo de los guantes amarillos.

– A mí me quedan perfectos estos guantes y me encantó el color. – Le dijo contenta.

– Solo los vi en la tienda y pensé que te quedaría el color amarillo, ojalá te hubiese visto algo mejor. – Dijo arrepentido.

La chica se acercó y lo abrazó, luego lo miró a los ojos.

– Sé que te incomoda un poco que lo diga tan seguido pero… Te amo K, y estos guantes los cuidaré y llevaré por siempre conmigo en las épocas de frío, todo lo que venga de ti es maravilloso porque sé que no acostumbras a tener detalles, y esto es algo muy especial para mí, es el segundo obsequio más bello después de la cruz que llevo conmigo. Es tu forma de decirme lo que sientes. Gracias tigre.– Le dijo muy de cerca.

– No es que me incomode, pero aún no me acostumbro del todo de tener a una mujer a mi lado diciendo esas palabras tan serias hacia mi. La verdad nunca esperé que alguien me lo dijera y menos sentirlo por esa persona. – Confesó tratando de esquivar la mirada de la rubia que lo miraba atenta.

A pesar de los meses juntos y los avances en su relación, cuando la chica lo miraba de aquella manera no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, como si fuera un preadolescente enamorado con reacciones torpes provocados por la chica que siempre quiso. Se sentía estúpido al no poder controlar la sensación en su estómago de una montaña rusa con emociones que iban y venían, por eso trataba de ser lo más serio posible, trataba de ser implacable. Si Kula se enteraba que lo hacía sentirse así, probablemente haría algo que lo hiciese incomodar aún más hasta ya no poder evitar demostrarlo.

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder y las piernas temblar. El _efecto K_ se había apoderado nuevamente de ella.

– Vamos, Whip me ha llamado, de seguro debe estar famélica esperando a que lleguemos para el desayuno. La casa está en dirección al centro de South Beach, estaremos en cinco minutos andando en la moto. – Dijo carraspeando.

\-- ¿Y si vamos caminando? La señora Belanger dejó algunos en aquel rincón por lo que recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos acá. – Le dijo señalando el lugar en el que efectivamente se encontraban los paraguas, uno negro y otro azul.

– Son veinte minutos caminado ¿De verdad quieres ir a pie? – Le preguntó con algo de pereza bostezando.

– Será romántico. No todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de tomarnos de la mano bajo la lluvia, o besarnos. – Sugirió coqueta mientras dejaba su cortavientos en el sillón.

– Está bien, pero si Seirah me regaña le diré que fue por tu culpa. – Le advirtió.

– Ella no se enfadará tigre. – Le dijo mientras lo jalaba de los pelos de su chaqueta de cuero nueva.

\-- ¡Hey! La vas a romper, me la regalo mi novia ¿Sabes? – Bromeó.

Kula sonrió por aquello.

– Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde. – Le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo para coger las sombrillas y salir a disfrutar de la Caminata.

\--

– Todo está tan silencioso que puedo escuchar las olas mecerse a pesar de no estar tan cerca de ellas. – Percibió la rubia mientras observaba el solitario paisaje de la mano del peli blanco, quien sostenía el paraguas con la otra para cubrirse de la llovizna que se había acrecentado cuando ellos habían llegado a la cabaña.

– Es de esperarse a esta hora y con este clima, me agrada más que el molesto ruido de la gente deambulando por las calles en el verano, así se puede apreciar verdaderamente la playa, y aunque no me guste el invierno, debo admitir que no es tan molesto en estos momentos. – Comentó observando hacia adelante en donde se veían algunos locales junto a sus trabajadores abriendo recién para comenzar una jornada, luego la mano que entrelazada con la de ella, se detuvo un instante. La rubia también lo hizo.

\-- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó ella.

El peli blanco se acercó para tomar su mentón mientras se perdía en la mirada magenta de la chica y besarla de forma pausada aunque trémula. Cuando finalizó el beso, la rubia abrió los ojos y sonrió.

– Eso es romántico ¿No? – Expresó K al mirarla a través de sus lentes.

– Nunca me habían besado bajo la lluvia, eres el primero que lo hace. – Confesó con un gesto que enterneció al peli blanco, así sonrió ante la inocente y enamorada mirada de ella.

– Sigamos el camino, ya estamos cerca. – La invitó mientras volvía a tomarla de la mano.

No era muy concurrido el lugar en estas fechas, pero aun así se veían personas como ellos que les agradaba pasar los días de forma tranquila en la playa cuando estaba en su punto más solitario. K tenía razón en cuanto a la paz y tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente, era armónico y relajante bajar a la playa para observar las olas reventar en la arena y las rocas.

– Recuerdo que me contaste sobre haber pasado tu infancia y parte de tu adolescencia en este lugar. Debió haber sido entretenido haber crecido frente el mar. – Mencionó la rubia quien de arrimaba al peli blanco.

– Sí, en parte lo fue, me gustaba venir a jugar solo cuando todos se iban a sus casas, mi hermana solía ir a buscarme al bosque o a la playa para que fuéramos a cenar a la casa. – Dijo recordando esos momentos, algo que provocó que la melancolía lo invadiera, recordar a su familia reunida durante su infancia le hizo reflexionar sobre las instancias en las que pudo haber el aprovechando más a sus padres de haber sabido lo que pasaría. Era la razón con mayor peso por la cual había dejado de venir a South Beach, la tristeza de recordar a sus padres aún lo invadía a pesar de los años. Y ahora tener que fingir que todo iría bien con el embarazo de Seirah en el cual no sabrían hasta cuando su cuerpo sería capaz de soportar sin salir dañada o el bebé. Odiaba fingir, pero lo hacía por su hermana y Máxima, sin contar la desilusión que Kula se llevaría al enterarse. Todo era un verdadero fastidio.

\-- ¿Estás bien K? – Preguntó luego de haber notado que el semblante del moreno se había vuelto más serio de lo habitual.

– Sí, no pasa nada. Ya estamos llegando. – Señaló a la bonita casa de dos pisos que la rubia había estado durante la preparación de la boda de Máxima y Whip, y aunque fue por un breve período el que tuvo que estar, la reconoció al instante, y como si se tratara de un sexto sentido predominante en la castaña quien hizo sonar el celular de la rubia esta vez, la chica se deshizo de la mano de K para contestar.

\-- ¡Hola Whip! Estamos muy cerca, llegaremos en menos de cinco minutos. – Anunció.

\-- ¡Chicos muero de hambre, por favor lleguen que no dejaré nada para ustedes sobre lo que Máxima ha hecho para recibirlos! – Se quejó a través del teléfono.

– Descuida, estamos llegando así que dile al idiota que venga a abrirnos. – Habló K cuando le quitó el teléfono a la rubia, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por el insulto a su cuñado y amigo.

– Se tardaron, Seirah casi acaba con todo el desayuno. – Anunció divertido el grandote.

\-- ¡Pero qué mentiras dices! – Dijo Whip fingiendo estar ofendida.

– Solo tomé unas tostadas porque olían delicioso. – Corrigió.

– No te preocupes Whip, las mujeres embarazadas no deben pasar hambre, hay un bebé que demanda comer también. –Dijo la rubia con ternura tocando el vientre aún plano de la castaña mientras los saludaba con un abrazo.

– Si te pones a comer como una cerda no dejarás espacio al bebé para que crezca en esa barriga hermana. – Mencionó sarcástico el peli blanco, a lo que rápidamente su brazo fue víctima de un tremendo pellizco por parte de la castaña.

– ¡Ouch! – Se quejó acariciando su brazo y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Seirah, quien hacía como si nada.

– ¡Eso te va a enseñar a no ofender a una mujer embarazada idiota! – Le advirtió.

\-- El desayuno se va a enfriar junto con la casa si seguimos hablando aquí afuera. –Sugirió Máxima para dar término a la riña de los hermanos. Kula miraba la escena de esos dos divertida, hubiera deseado que su relación con Candy hubiese seguido así de no haber sido por la percepción de favoritismo que tenía de ella y la relación con su padre.

\-- ¿Pasa algo pequeña? – Preguntó Máxima al observar que tenía la mirada perdida en ellos.

– No, nada, gracias por haber preparado todo esto, está delicioso. – Agradeció.

– De verdad te luciste grandulón. Deberías haber preparado cosas así cuando vivías en el apartamento. – Le dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de tocino a la boca.

– No puedes quejarte, siempre te tuve un desayuno digno de _buffet _ compañero. – Se defendió; a lo que K no pudo negarlo, extrañaba las ventajas de tener un compañero que tuviera impecable todo cada vez que llegaba, ahora debía comprar su almuerzo y cena porque no tenía tiempo para eso con su cargo, además de que llegaba cansado del trabajo, no le quedaban energías si quiera para cocinar un par de huevos. Solo cuando la rubia se quedaba en el apartamento lo mimaba con comidas preparadas por ella, aunque ya no sería igual ahora que estaba de nuevo en la universidad.

Kula también se percató de aquello, por lo que tuvo una gran idea para su comienzo de semana mientras degustaba sus waffles con crema y miel, cuando sintió que un tenedor caía al suelo, era de Whip, quien tocaba su vientre con una mueca de dolor que la aquejaba. K y Máxima se levantaron raudamente para ayudarla.

\-- ¿Es el bebé? – Preguntó K muy preocupado, sabía su estado pero no quería importunarla – Vamos, debes descansar amor, sabes que no debes dejar el reposo durante este período para que la salud de ambos no se complique. – Ordenó Máxima quien levantó a Whip de la silla para llevarla en sus brazos a la habitación, mientras K recogía las cosas del desayuno para llevarlos al fregadero.

– Descansa Whip, yo ayudaré a Máxima con lo que necesite, te iré a ver en cuanto te sientas mejor. – Anunció con un poco de temor con el repentino dolor que le había dado a la castaña. Algo no andaba bien, algo en su interior se lo decía. Solo esperaba estar equivocada.

Cuando acabaron de limpiar las cosas del desayuno, Kula suspiró con pesar mientras K fingía no notar que algo le incomodaba y que posiblemente le iba a preguntar sobre su hermana, así que dirigió al sillón del comedor para descansar del viaje, manejar con llovizna en la moto había sido muy irresponsable, pero tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a su hermana, y haría lo imposible por llegar si era necesario a diez kilómetros por hora. Cuando Kula llegó a su lado se recostó en su hombro al mismo tiempo que observaba la casa, cuando había estado con Whip en la previa de su boda no había tenido tiempo en recorrerla más que por fuera, con todo el ajetreo no se detuvo a admirar lo linda y acogedora que era, su base por el exterior era con piedra sólida para evitar la corrosión de la brisa marina, aunque todo le demás era de madera, el comedor tenía decoraciones con adornos de conchitas y varias fotografías, se levantó para ver a una en especial en donde salía toda la familia de K; se notaba que era de hace mucho, tanto Seirah como K eran unos niños, su madre tenía la misma cara de Whip, aunque los ojos eran de K, su color de piel y cabello eran totalmente heredados de su padre, que era bastante guapo, como K, su madre era muy bella también con ese cabello castaño casi tan largo como el de ella, eran bastante altos y observó que K tenía el mismo gesto gruñón de siempre, sin duda lo era desde pequeño.

– Tenía seis años cuando tomaron esa foto, Whip es dos años mayor que yo así que tenía ocho, ellos eran mis padres. – Aclaró sorprendiendo a la rubia que se había sobresaltado con la repentina llegada en silencio de su novio.

– Veo que siempre fuiste un cascarrabias. – Le indicó por su rostro en la foto.

– Esa vez estaba enfadado porque solía ir a dar vueltas solo y avisé que iba a ir al bosque a jugar, pero me detuve al ver una tienda que inauguraba sus juegos _árcade _de pelea, de hecho, cuando veníamos pasamos por ahí, estaba cerrada pro la hora, pero en ese tiempo todos los chicos hablaban de ellas en la primaria, así que me quedé ahí y gasté todas las monedas de mi mesada, cuando sentí un coscorrón en la cabeza, era mi papá junto a Whip quienes me habían buscado toda la tarde, no había ido a almorzar y tenía a todos los vecinos buscándome, perdí la noción del tiempo, olvidando que ese día nos tomaríamos una foto familiar y el fotógrafo se había ido, tuvieron que pagar con mi mesada para que se devolverá a tomar la foto, y luego me castigaron por una semana sin poder salir como acostumbraba.– Finalizó.

– Vaya, siempre fuiste irreverente a las normas ¿No?– Sonrió enternecida.

– Detesto que me den órdenes, no fue muy diferente con ellos. – Precisó mirando la fotografía.

– De haber sabido… ¿hubieses hecho algo diferente? – Preguntó curiosa de la respuesta. – Es probable, aunque no sé qué tan diferente, mi carácter siempre fue complicado. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo cansado.

\-- ¿Por qué no me das un recorrido por la casa de tu infancia tigre? – Sugirió entusiasmada, ya que Whip y Máxima estaban ocupados.

– Cómo quieras, sígueme. – Le indicó.

– Recordaba la última vez que estuve acá ayudando a Whip con su preparación para la boda no tuve tiempo de conocerla completamente. – Le comentó.

– No hay mucho que recorrer, esta casa no es tan gigante como la tuya, solo tiene dos baños, uno en la parte de arriba que compartía con mi hermana y otro en la habitación matrimonial de abajo que ahora ocupa Whip. Tiene tres habitaciones no muy grandes, la cocina y el patio. – Le dijo.

\-- ¿Aún tienes tu habitación? – Le preguntó interesada.

– Whip quiso dejarla tal cual por si algún día regresaba luego de ir a vivir South Town, y como eso no pasó, me imagino que aún la conserva, no lo sé en realidad. – Contestó con desinterés.

– Llévame allá. – Le pidió.

El peli blanco subió por las escaleras, tomando la mano de la rubia que lo seguía expectante de ver aquella habitación en la que K había pasado la mitad de su vida. Cuando entraron a la habitación, estaba llena de pósteres de bandas del gusto de musical de K, como _Motörhead, Destruction, Kreator, Sodom, Tankard _y otras bandas más, casi toda la habitación estaba empapelada de afiches y cosas similares, entradas de conciertos pegadas, un espejo con recortes de grupos, un armario y la cama junto a un equipo de música. Una típica alcoba en donde un adolescente podría refugiarse del mundo exterior para introducirse en el propio. Kula se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor, la pieza daba a un balcón propio.

– Sí que te gusta esa música. – Mencionó admirando que hasta en el techo tenía pósteres de bandas.

– Pocas cosas me gustan, el _Metal _es una de ellas, me escapaba para ir a conciertos cuando estaba castigado. Whip me amenazaba cuando me descubría y me chantajeaba con sus amigas para que saliera con ellas en favor de guardarme el secreto de haber ido a ver a mis grupos favoritos. – Dijo recordando aquellos tiempos.

La rubia lo escucha a en silencio.

– Te dije que no había mucho que ver. – Le dijo subiendo los hombros, luego fue a encender un cigarrillo mientras abría las ventanas para salir al balcón. La chica seguía en silencio.

\-- ¿Alguna vez trajiste a alguna chica a tu habitación? – Preguntó seria.

– Ni te imaginas cuántas pasaron por acá. – Le dijo con arrogancia.

El peli blanco volteó a mirarla, Kula le dedicó una mirada gélida y sin expresión, luego se levantó en dirección al balcón para sacar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que K había dejado en la baranda.

– Era una broma. Nunca traje a ninguna mujer, solo mi mamá y a veces Whip entraron si es que eso se puede contar como que algunas chicas hayan estado acá. – Le dijo mientras estudiaba la reacción de la chica esperando que dijera algo, pero nada salió de sus labios más que el humo del cigarrillo.

\--Nunca te había visto celosa, me gusta. – Expresó con un tono más grave y acercándose a ella para tocarla, pero la rubia dio un paso al lado para evitar el contacto.

– Te dije que era una broma, no te enfades preciosa. Eres la única mujer que ha estado en mi alcoba, así que siéntete afortunada princesa. – Le dijo mientras miraba hacia el patio trasero. La chica lo miró y la sacó la lengua colocando una de sus manos en su ojo derecho como gesto de burla.

– Tonto, me hiciste sentir pésimo al hacer esa broma de mal gusto. – Le dijo en tono infantil.

– Sabes que soy reservado, siempre lo fui y no creo cambiar esa parte de mi personalidad. Además, encontraba a la mayoría de las amigas de mi hermana y mis compañeras de preparatoria unas estúpidas cabezas huecas que solo buscaban figurar entre ellas. – Dijo mientras soltaba el humo.

– Pero debió existir una chica que no fuera como ellas. – Insistió.

– No, cuando mis papás murieron en ese accidente, solo tenía encuentros casuales con alguna que otra que mujer ebria que buscaba satisfacer la misma necesidad que yo en algún callejón detrás del algún bar de mala muerte. – Dijo sin demostrar mayor interés, no era de su agrado recordar aquellos momentos.

– Mm, pero si perdiste la virginidad con alguna de ellas la debes recordar más que al resto ¿No es así? – Preguntó apoyando sus manos frías en la baranda humedecida por la llovizna que no había parado.

\-- ¿Cuál es el punto Kula? ¿Quieres saber cuántas mujeres me follé en la vida? no llevo el conteo y lo de la virginidad es un cuento de ustedes las mujeres porque los hombres no estamos pendientes de esas ridiculeces, sabes que no fuiste la primera mujer con la que he tenido sexo, pero sí la primera a la que le he hecho el amor y a la primera que le he dicho _te amo, _y así has sido la primera en muchas cosas que nunca pensé decir o hacerle a una mujer ¡Demonios! Eres distinta a todas las demás. Lograste que dejara el tratamiento que me tenía adicto durante años, eres la primera chica que conoce a mi hermana y he llevado a mi apartamento ¿Contenta? – Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

La chica miró hacia abajo, una pequeña sonrisa salió de la comisura de sus labios.

– Más que contenta, halagada de que un chico malo se fijará en mi. – Expresó coqueta mientras se acercaba sus manos para cubrir la de él.

– Puedo ser la primera en algo más si estás de acuerdo. – Sugirió apagando la colilla en el cenicero que había en una esquina del suelo. El peli blanco solo la observó alzando una ceja esperando escuchar lo que ella proponía.

– Si nunca trajiste a nadie, quiere decir que tu cama está intacta aún, es decir, algo podemos hacer.– Sugirió mientras su mano izquierda descendía hasta la entrepierna de K masajeando el miembro que comenzaba a despertar a tiempo con las caricias de la rubia.

– Tendrás que contenerte de gemir como lo haces en el apartamento, recuerda que no estamos solos. – Le dijo mientras la empujaba con su cuerpo hasta el interior de su habitación.

– Descuida, no lo haremos directamente, solo nos vamos a manosear. – Dijo mordiéndose los labios.

Al ver aquel gesto, el peli banco no dudó en besarla e introducir su lengua para masajear la de ella. La recostó en la cama mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para quedar en una sudadera negra ajustada de manga corta, desabotonó el abrigo de ella para dejarla con su suéter blanco.

– Adelante, solo debemos dejarnos llevar. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

– No tengo que decir cuánto he querido tocarte desde que te pasé a buscar a tu casa gatita, además, no sé si pueda contenerme de meterte aunque sea la punta si me provocas preciosa. – Le dijo mientras la volvía a besar. Se colocó sobre ella mientras metía su mano por debajo del suéter hasta llegar a su brasier, Kula no perdía tiempo tampoco llevando sus manos al trasero del peli blanco quien colocaba su muslo entre las piernas de la rubia que provocaba una exquisita sensación en ambos, sobre todo en ella quien emitía pequeños gemidos que eran apagados por la boca de K que parecía querer devorarla. La rubia levantó su cuerpo buscando aún más cercanía con el torso de su amante, cuando K comenzaba desabrocharse la cremallera de su jeans gris claro.

\-- ¿Estás segura de querer solo llegar a segunda base? – Le preguntó entre los besos húmedos que le propinaba.

– Ya no lo sé. Pero me gusta lo que estamos haciendo ahora. – Dijo mientras tomaba aire por la falta de oxígeno entre ambos.

– A mí también, pero si no consigo hacer algo con esto no podré dejarte tranquila hasta que se me pase. – Le dijo quitando suavemente una de sus delicadas manos que tenía en su espalda para que palpara la gran erección que comenzaba a salir por su bóxer. La rubia gimió por la excitante sensación de su miembro tan duro que comenzó a masajearlo nuevamente para poner a prueba el control del peli blanco, quería seguir jugando con K, y él no le desagradaba en lo absoluto la idea. Levantó su peso para quitarse la sudadera quedando a torso desnudo, era realmente un espectáculo verlo así, la rubia nunca se cansaba de verlo y tomaba cada precioso segundo para devorarlo con la mirada antes de que él se lanzará sobre ella nuevamente para quitarle su prenda superior también dejándose ver con el brasier que aún no era víctima de las veloces manos de K. Le resultaba inverosímil que nunca una chica hubiese visto lo que la ahora, era demasiado idílico hasta para ella el hecho de pensar en aquello, luego intentó disponer su cabeza en blanco para dejarse llevar por el momento. Después de la breve, pero delirante intervención, el peli blanco desabrochó la cremallera de la rubia, a quien bajó unos centímetros para rozar con su erección entre la braga y su bóxer, con tal de atenuar aquella sensación de penetrarla sin más. Últimamente estaban incursionando de una manera totalmente distinta a lo que el peli blanco estaba acostumbrado, aunque habían iniciado las cosas a la inversa, le parecía interesante y excitante la idea de manosearse con una chica linda en su habitación, de haber sabido que era tan jodidamente maravillosa la idea, hubiese sido más activo en lo sentimental y hubiese aprovechado a todas esas chicas que solían acosarlo con declaraciones de amor y que encontraba estúpido, pero ya no importaba, ahora lo hacía con ella, valía definitivamente la pena haber dejado pasar todas esas oportunidades para sentir aquel sin fin de sensaciones solo con ella, la primera chica con la que hacía esto, y para ella seguramente también hubiese sido el primero, no solo por perder la virginidad con él, sino también en ser novio de una chica como ella y hacer cosas de novios de las cuales nunca pensó siquiera tendría que hacer. Pensaba repetir esto en su casa, la rica sensación de poder ser descubiertos era algo extrañamente candente, que los pillaran mientras él tenía su mano entre las bragas de la rubia humedeciendo ese clítoris suave y rosado sería digno de retratar cuál semblante de su madre dejaría para gritar al cielo la pecaminosa acción que cometía sin importarle nada. Pensar en todo aquello con los ojos cerrados lo encendió de sobremanera y comenzó a moverse simulando penetrarla sobre su ropa interior, Kula sacó una de las manos que tenía en el miembro duro y palpitante de K para apretar el culo del peli blanco nuevamente, dando el pase para que el moreno incrementará el movimiento, a pesar del molesto dolor que le causaba hacerlo por sobre la ropa, era emocionante. Kula disfrutaba cada movimiento del peli blanco, y aunque también le causaba un poco de dolor sobre su _monte_ _de Venus_, se sentía plena al imaginar que K todavía seguía siendo ese chico rebelde que probablemente la hubiese traído a su casa, en especial a su habitación a pesar de la negativa de sus padres, y la hubiese arrinconado en la cama para recorrerla entera, le enloquecía pensar que alguien pudiese abrir la puerta y pillarlos, sin duda, era lo mejor de llegar a segunda y tercera base, aunque lo había experimentado durante su adolescencia al menos una vez, jamás se comparó con lo que K le provocaba, era un Dios en todo sentido, tenía toda la suerte del mundo por tenerlo junto a ella pensaba, el peli negro besaba su cuello y eso la hacía perderse entre un mar de sensaciones que no la alertaron de alguien que subía las escaleras para golpear la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban.

\-- ¿Chicos están ahí? ¿Puedo entrar? – La voz de Máxima los hizo cortar el contacto inmediatamente, cosa que provocó risas nerviosas en la rubia que trataba de colocarse el suéter y arreglarse el cabello en el espejo.

– Seguiremos en la cabaña gatita. – Le dijo mientras besaba su cuello cerca del collar de cruz que traía.

– Pasa. – Respondió mientras Kula abrochaba su cremallera. Él había olvidado hacerlo.

Cuando Máxima entró, les dedicó una mirada a ambos, la rubia bajó la mirada delatando en parte lo que hacían, por ver a K despeinado y con la cremallera abajo daba totalmente cuenta de lo que se encontraban haciendo mientras Máxima estaba ocupado con su esposa y hermana del moreno. El grandulón carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y contener la risa por el aspecto de su amigo y cuñado.

– Solo venía a avisarles que aprovecharé que están acá para no dejar a Whip sola, e ir por unas cosas a la farmacia. – Anunció.

– Sí, como sea, le estaba mostrando mi pieza a Kula. – Dijo el peli blanco tratando de desviar la mirada fija de su compañero, que muy en el interior sabía que no podía engañarlo. Y que él tendría material para molestarlo durante todo el fin de semana que pasarían ahí.

– Discutíamos sobre cuál sería la habitación del bebé. – Dijo Kula un poco nerviosa.

Máxima dejo de sonreír tan pronto escuchó lo que la rubia decía.

– No lo hemos discutido aún con Whip. Disculpen, debo ir a la farmacia para comprar algo que alivie los dolores de mi esposa. – Dijo serio, mientras se retiraba.

\-- ¡Ah! Por cierto, tienes la cremallera abajo campeón. – Luego bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa. K frunció el ceño al ver que era cierto, se miró al espejo y notó la razón de porqué miraba tanto su cabello.

\-- ¡Mierda! – Dijo mientras arreglaba su pelo desordenado para verse más presentable.

–¿Crees que se dio cuenta de lo que hacíamos? – Dijo la rubia inocente.

\--¡Cómo no darse cuenta con ver lo agitados que estábamos, sin mencionar que tenía la estúpida cremallera abajo. – Dijo mientras la subía.

–¡Qué vergüenza! Siento que no podré mirarlo a los ojos otra vez! – Dijo llevándose sus manos a las mejillas para ocultar el gran color rojo que inundaba su cara por entero.

\-- ¡Bah! Como si él no hubiese hecho lo mismo con mi hermana cuando éramos adolescentes, no te preocupes, no dirá nada mientras estés conmigo, solo lo hará cuando me vea solo o con Whip, cosa que no sucederá por lo menos este fin de semana. – Dijo para calmarla.

–Oye, noté qué se puso raro cuando mencioné al bebé y la habitación. ¿Dije algo que no debía? –Preguntó intrigada. K suspiró y salió al balcón para encender otro cigarrillo.

– K ¿Hay algo que no me has contado? – Volvió a preguntar mientras tocaba su espalda. El peli blanco la miró unos segundos, sabía que no podía ocultarle lo que sucedía con Seirah por mucho tiempo, pero dudaba si era el momento de decirle, probablemente eso arruinaría el fin de semana para las dos, no sabría si Kula podría ocultar la verdad teniendo a Whip frente a ella.

– No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Se hizo el desentendido nuevamente.

– Creo haber tocado un tema delicado con Máxima. – Reflexionó preocupada.

– No es nada, es la preocupación que tendría cualquier padre a futuro. – Mencionó dando una calada de humo.

\-- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu hermana? ¿Ya le dijo a tu mamá sobre el bebé y el padre de éste? – Preguntó para desviar la conversación sobre el embarazo de su hermana. Ahora era la rubia quien suspiraba con pesar.

– Así es, estuve con ella mientras le decía. Ha decidido darlo en adopción y no contarle a Shingo. Además de que congelará una año en la universidad para que no haya sospechas, cuando tenga al bebé lo dará en adopción y se reincorporará como si no hubiese sucedido nada. – Comentó mientras apoyaba sus manos en la baranda.

\-- ¿No le pesará la idea de encariñarse con el bebé mientras esté creciendo en su barriga durante todo ese tiempo? – Preguntó mirando en la misma dirección que la rubia.

– Ella dice que no cree que pase, y aunque fuese así no cambiará de idea. – Se lamentó.

– Es su vida, ella verá si lo que decidió será para arrepentirse o no. – Decretó.

– Es verdad. – Concordó con él.

– Bueno, ahora que Whip está descansando, supongo que tenemos un tiempo para nosotros preciosa. – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de sus manos para llevarla adentro.

\-- ¿Bromeas? Máxima se enojará porque no estamos cuidando a Seirah. No quiero que piense que soy una ninfómana empedernida. – Expresó. El peli blanco no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

– No seas tonta, es normal entre las parejas demostrarse lo que sienten ¿No? – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello.

– Además, te advertí que sería difícil evitarme si me dejabas así. – Dijo volteando a la rubia para dejarla apoyada de sus manos sobre la cama acentuando el bulto marcado en su pantalón en el culo de la rubia quien comenzó a sentir la familiar electricidad en su vientre bajo.

– Pero… -- Trató de aferrarse al hilo de cordura que le quedaba antes de perder contra los encantos lascivos de K. Pero no lo consiguió, era imposible no sucumbir antes los penetrantes ojos azules y sus caricias que despertaban cada fibra de su ser, como si tuviera una especie de poder dominante sobre ella cuando se trataba de follar. Su cuerpo entero temblaba ansioso por sentir al peli blanco arrinconándola contra la pared.

– Estás temblando gatita. – Percibió mientras la volteaba para dejarla está vez frente a él y así meter su mano bajo el suéter para acariciar sus pechos.

– Es que me pone nerviosa que estemos en la casa de ellos haciendo esto. – Le dijo entre pequeños gemidos que trataba de acallar producto de las manos del peli blanco en sus caderas jalándola hacia él.

– No hacemos nada malo preciosa; Aún. – Mencionó con ese habitual tono viril que conseguía humedecerla por completo .

Podía sentir la cálida respiración excitada de él, ella también resoplaba agitada, los besos no se hicieron esperar en sus bocas, no podía luchar contra el ferviente deseo de K.

\-- ¡Aaah! ¡Detente! – Se quejó como si se tratara de un suave ronroneo a los oídos de K, quien pareció disfrutar de aquel gemido prolongado y sutil que salía de los labios de su dulce boca, entonces introdujo su lengua masajeando suavemente la de ella, no había comparación en cuanto a los besos, era un maestro en el arte de besar. Lo que provocó repentinos celos en la rubia, a quien se le vino la imagen de K en algún callejón con otra chica besándose y haciéndolo como ahora debido a la confesión de algunas horas atrás, si libido había desaparecido a causa de las repentinas imágenes del Moreno con otras chicas. En ese momento, K iba a introducir su mano dentro del jeans de ella. Entonces se separó de bruscamente del peli blanco, quién quedó confundido por la reacción de la rubia.

– ¡Lo siento, no puedo! Disculpa. – Dijo cuando salía de la habitación, dejándolo muy contrariado.

Kula bajó las escaleras apresurada, aunque con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a Whip, así que caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón de la sala. Si bien no tenía comparación con el peli blanco y otros chicos en cuanto a su corta experiencia sexual, no podía evitar sentir unos celos que la consumían. Era extraño que después de casi cuatro meses de relación le vinieran esos ataques repentinos de inseguridad. Seguramente era por saber sobre su pasado y estar tan cerca de todo esto. No, no era posible, ella no le había tomado el peso correspondiente cuando él se lo comentó, le dio importancia a su tratamiento de fármacos dependiente por el que pasaba en esos momentos y sus problemas con el alcohol y el cigarrillo, obvió el asunto de su promiscuidad, se sintió molesta con ella, no podía ser tan infantil de sentir celos a estas alturas, K le era fiel, y ella también pero, ¿y si la intensidad con la que vivían su relación se agotaba un día y K perdía el interés en una chica inexperta como ella? ¿Y si su madre se refería a esto cuando le había hablado la noche anterior sobre su relación?

\-- ¿Kula? – La llamó el peli blanco sosteniendo su suéter.

Kula se puso como un tomate al recordar que estaba en medio de la casa de su cuñada con su cuerpo semi desnudo. Le arrancó la prenda de sus manos y se lo colocó más que rápido. – Disculpa yo… -- Balbuceó la rubia.

– Estás rara desde que te llevé a mi antigua habitación ¿Hice algo que te molestó? – Le preguntó con un tono de preocupación en sus palabras. K podía ser un cretino con todo el mundo, pero con ella era distinto, aunque no siempre estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía, siempre estaba pendiente de ella y de su bienestar, incluso cuando hacían el amor. Era distinto cuando se trataba de ella. Kula evitó mirarlo, así que su cara volteó hacia la ventana del comedor y se cruzó de brazos. Justo ahora estaba tan jodidamente guapo, sin la sudadera que ocultaba ese abdomen infernal, su cabello alborotado nuevamente y esos ojazos azules que la miraban buscando respuestas la harían perder el enfoque de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, deseaba decirle pero seguramente se burlaría de ella.

– No, nada, así como tú me ocultas cosas con tu familia, no tengo deseos de contarte lo que me pasa. Solo necesito tomar aire fresco y enfriar mis pensamientos. Con permiso. – Dijo mientras pasaba por su lado en dirección a la salida.

\-- ¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó Kula? – Preguntó atónito por la reacción de la rubia, nunca la había visto así. Como era de esperarse, la chica no contestó nada.

\--

Máxima volvía de las compras en la farmacia, venía con una bolsa de papel y otras cosas que cuando Kula lo vio en el pórtico de la casa, se apresuró a ayudarlo a descender del auto.

–Gracias pequeña – Le dijo cuando la vio.

– Es lo menos que puedo hacer con Whip en ese estado. – Le dijo.

– Es normal en cierto punto, no hay nada que temer. Por cierto ¿Dónde está K? – Preguntó al observar que estaba sola afuera de la casa.

– Adentro. – Respondió cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, cosa poco habitual en la rubia quien siempre se le observaba con un rostro suave y delicado.

\-- ¿Todo bien entre ustedes? No quiero ser entrometido. – Se apresuró a decir.

– No lo sé, he reaccionado inesperadamente producto de los celos repentinos al pensar que K puede dejarme por otra chica con… más experiencia que yo. – Confesó con un dejo de vergüenza.

\-- ¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar? Whip siempre lo hace, pero como está indispuesta necesito una mano. – Dijo para subirle el ánimo a la chica.

Kula asintió contenta y lo siguió a la cocina que por suerte, K no estaba ahí.

\--

El peli blanco se encontraba en el patio trasero, ya con la sudadera puesta, sin embargo, había olvidado la chaqueta en su antigua habitación al salir tras de Kula. No conseguía adivinar en qué punto exactamente la había cagado con la rubia, trataba de repasar lo que habían hecho durante la mañana y no encontraba nada más que la conversación de la mañana con respecto a la fotografía y luego los manoseo que ella misma propuso hacer en la habitación, nada fuera de lo común. Quizá andaba en su período, pero nunca había reaccionado así, tampoco era eso. Se rascó la cabeza salpicando algunas gotas que caían inclementes sobre él. Vio por la ventana que Kula ayudaba a Máxima en la cocina, decidió darle un espacio y se dirigió con cuidado de que no lo vieran para ir directo a la habitación que le correspondía, buscó sus audífonos en la mesita de noche para conectarlos a su celular y escuchar música olvidando nuevamente la prenda para abrigarse. Aquello le recordaba sus tiempos en los que pasaba horas caminando sin rumbo por la orilla de la playa con los audífonos puestos disfrutando de la buena música, decidió hacerlo ahora a pesar del clima, también necesitaba despejarse. No tenía amigos como Whip, su vida era solitaria hasta que conoció a Máxima, su amigo de toda la vida que llevaba a cuestas la dura realidad de no llegar a conocer a su hijo debido a la complicación del embarazo.

Al pasar por la cocina no hizo contacto visual con la rubia para evitar cualquier posible conflicto, quien, al notar que K salía de la casa quiso ir con él, pero Máxima necesitaba que lo ayudara. Él observó de reojo la situación entendiendo al instante.

– Tranquila, K no irá lejos sabiendo que estás acá, además, no tienes por qué preocuparte de que vaya a dejarte por otra chica, eres la única niña que le he conocido desde que le somos amigos, te habrás dado cuenta en estos meses de lo solo que es, y ahora que está enamorado perdidamente de ti, aunque intente hacernos creer que no es así, ten en cuenta que lo conocemos más que nadie, por eso puedo dar mi palabra acerca de lo que K siente. – Expresó tranquilo mientras cortaba unas zanahorias en rodajas.

– Lo sé, es que me siento insegura sobre el futuro con K, tuve una conversación con mi madre, quien aún no acepta mi relación y cree que no va durar cuando entre a trabajar con el cargo que papá nos tiene preparado a mi y a Candy, pero la verdad no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en ese lugar porque sé que no seré feliz, solo quiero hacer algo pensando todos los días cuando me levante que lo disfrutaré. – Reflexionó.

– Si quieres hacer algo distinto está bien, solo debes tener claro lo que quieres hacer. – Expresó.

– Además, yo pienso en un posible futuro con K luego de terminar la Universidad, tampoco quiero ser una carga para nadie y no quiero importunarlo estando indecisa, quiero trabajar duro para que juntos logremos nuestras metas, pero quizá no esté dentro de las expectativas de K y lo nuestro… -- Cortó de repente lo que iba a decir.

– No debería aburrirte con mis cosas, debes estar siempre pendiente de Whip y yo solo te molesto. – Dijo con culpabilidad mientras lavaba algunas verduras.

– Te equivocas, no me molesta para nada, siento mucha empatía hacia ti pequeña, de lo contrario Seirah jamás hubiese permitido que pisaras nuevamente el apartamento o esta casa, y no hubiésemos intervenido cuando K pensaba que era lo mejor alejarte de él. Pensamos que eres la chica perfecta para el amargado. – Expresó con una sonrisa mientras freía el arroz y la carne.

– Aún así no puedo evitar sentirme insegura, y eso ha arruinado la mañana con K. – Se lamentó.

– Descuida, nunca es tarde para tener una conversación y aclarar los malentendidos, K es un poco ingenuo en temas femeninos, si no le dices lo que te ocurre, ten por seguro que nunca lo averiguará, los hombres no somos intuitivos como ustedes, para eso deben decirnos qué hacer. Y si le dices y se arreglan, no hay mejor cosa que la reconciliación. – Le dijo con un guiño en el ojo. Kula sintió sus mejillas arder y una sonrisa nerviosa amenazo con salir por aquella revelación, aunque lo dicho por el grandote le había subido el ánimo mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Un sabroso aroma emanaba de la cocina, Máxima era realmente un profesional de la rama culinaria, y Kula lo había ayudado, no se quedaba atrás, aunque tenía a la encargada en su hogar de hacer las comidas, durante su tiempo en vacaciones le había pedido ayuda con el tema de la preparación de carnes especialmente, con tal de sorprender a K cuando éste llegase agotado del trabajo, así que algo había aprendido, quería impresionarlo, así que puso bastante de su parte en la preparación de la comida que degustarían pronto.

– Eso huele delicioso, me ha despertado el apetito chicos. – Se asomó Seirah por la cocina. -- ¿Cómo estás Whip, ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó la rubia.

– Sí, son solo molestias propias de mi embarazo, pero tengo fe en que todo irá bien. – Anunció con una sonrisa. A pesar de las complicaciones tenía ese aire angelical de estar esperando un bebé en su interior, ese brillo que solo las mujeres embarazadas poseen. Máxima se acercó y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

– Siéntate, hoy tengo una adorable y eficiente ayudante que me asistirá con el almuerzo. – Le dijo mientras Kula se quitaba el delantal de cocina.

– Siempre has sido amable conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, mi hermana tiene los mismos meses que tú de embarazo, pero ella no me deja darle mimos al bebé.– Dijo con una mueca de tristeza.

– Debería ser yo quien tendría que ayudar a osito, pero me siento muy contenta de que tenga una ayudante tan linda como tú, así no debo preocuparme porque sea el único anfitrión. Te lo agradezco un montón querida.– Mencionó.

– Todo sea por ese pequeño que debe recuperar fuerzas y hacer sentir bien a su madre.– Dijo complacida.

– A todo esto, ¿Dónde está el tío gruñón? – Preguntó mirando hacia el comedor.

– Fue a dar una vuelta para zafarse de tener que ayudar con el almuerzo. Ya sabes que K es perezoso cuando se trata de ayudar en algo. – Dijo cerrando un ojo nuevamente para cubrir la discusión de la rubia con el peli blanco y disgustar a Whip.

– No me imagino cómo ha sobrevivido solo en el apartamento, seguramente come tocino todo el día para no tener que cocinar algo.– Dijo con disgusto al imaginarlo.

– No, no es tan así, durante las vacaciones aprendí a cocinar para K con ayuda de la señora que nos cocina en casa, así que traté de cocinar las cosas más sanas y nutritivas para que K tuviera fuerzas para trabajar y no tuviera que alimentarse por ahí. Aunque no siempre pude evitarlo, pues compraba comida chatarra para cenar.– Comentó.

– Sabía que podía contar contigo, eres la cuñada de mis sueños, te agradezco por cuidar de mi hermanito, pensé que cuando Máxima se mudara a la casa, a K le costaría adaptarse al cambio, pero tú lo has ayudado tanto que ya quiero que se casen.– Bromeó.

– No es para tanto, solo intento ayudar, además me viene bien aprender a ser más autónoma en la cocina. Quiero ser yo quien prepare todas las comidas a K si es que algún día nos mudamos juntos.– Mencionó con algo de vergüenza.

– Bueno, si es que llegamos hasta ese punto en la relación.– Adhirió volviendo a la melancolía.

– Y lo harán sin duda, ahora debemos ubicarlo para que venga a almorzar con nosotros.– Dijo el grandote mientras tocaba el hombro de la rubia para que no pensara más de la cuenta.

– Lo llamaré. – Dijo la castaña tomando su celular de la mesita de centro de la sala de estar. – No me contesta. – Colgó para nuevamente intentar.

\-- Debe haberse quedado entretenido en algo. – Dijo con un poco de fastidio.

– Probablemente esté en aquel lugar en el que lo encontraron cuando tomaron aquella fotografía. – Señaló la rubia recordado la historia que K le había narrado.

– Es muy posible, K pasaba horas y horas en ese lugar si es que no en su cuarto. No creo que haya ido muy lejos. – Mencionó Seirah recordando esos momentos de la infancia.

\-- ¿Por qué no lo vas a buscar Kula? Así puedes hablar con él. – Sugirió cómplice Máxima. -- ¡No me digas que K se está comportando como un idiota otra vez! ¡Ya verá ese estúpido gruñón! – Dijo Whip con coraje.

– No, eh… ésta vez ha sido mi culpa, mi cabeza se llenó de pensamientos inseguros y celos producto de una conversación que tuve con mamá antes de venir acá, pero son solo estupideces que se me metieron en la cabeza. – Dijo avergonzada moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Whip se levantó del sillón para dar un pequeño y suave _golpe _con sus delicados dedosen la frente de la rubia.

– Lo último que debes sentir acerca de K es inseguridad y celos, está loco por ti, créeme, soy su hermana. Además, mi hermano no es ese tipo de persona que te haría daño, puede ser terco y malhumorado pero nunca se interesaría en otra chica estando contigo. – Le dijo para tranquilizarla.

– Tienes razón, soy una tonta al dudar siquiera. Voy a buscarlo. – Habló contenta y decidida.

– Siempre tienes las palabras perfectas para el momento indicado osita.— Le dijo cariñoso a su esposa.

– Quizá se deba a que debí madurar antes a causa de la falta de mis padres, tuve que hacerme cargo de un hermano rebelde y de una casa sola hasta ahora. Kula es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve, ella acepta los consejos que K siempre rechazó por orgullo. La estimo mucho, por eso me daría tristeza que ellos terminasen su relación, es la única persona que ha hecho realmente feliz a mi hermano. Por eso los ayudaré en todo lo que pueda osito. Ahora, tengo un hambre que no podrá esperar, luego me disculparé con ellos pero sé que tardarán, así que dame de lo rico que han preparado con Kula.– Finalizó besando la nariz de Máxima.

\--

Kula salió con paso apresurado de la casa para ir en busca del peli blanco, quiso llamarlo a su celular, sin embargo recordó que Whip no había tenido respuesta por parte de él. Pensó hacia dónde debía ir, no sabía la dirección en la que quedaba el lugar del que le había hablado cuando le contó lo de la fotografía, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por la intuición, se devolvió por el camino que daba a la cabaña en donde se alojaban, iría ahí después de revisar otros lugares, fue a la tienda de juegos con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, no obstante, el peli blanco no se encontraba allí, salvo por algunos chiquillos jóvenes animados jugando y comentando. Aquella desilusión de no hallarlo en el lugar que creía iba a estar le hizo pensar cuánto le faltaba aún por conocerlo, miró hacia el cielo, la llovizna por fin había cesado y algunas nubes comenzaban a vislumbrar los rayos de sol escondidos tras ellas; no se rendiría con la idea de saber más de K, no bastaba con amarlo, también debía comprenderlo si quería una relación duradera con el peli blanco.

\-- _Veré en la cabaña. _– Susurró. Comenzó a correr pero sus botines le impedían hacerlo más rápido debido al taco que tenían ya que podía doblarse el tobillo al dar un paso en falso. Esperaba encontrarlo ahí ya que no había tenido suerte en aquella tienda. Al pasar por la orilla de la playa se detuvo a descansar un momento, había recorrido un gran tramo, sacó su celular para mirar la hora, habían pasado cuarenta minutos que seguramente Whip y Máxima ya habían merendado, ella no podía esperar y él no la dejaría comiendo sola. Les mandó un mensaje por si existía la posibilidad de que todavía estuviesen esperándolos, así que les escribió para que no lo hicieran y comenzaran sin ellos. Algo hizo que mirara hacia la playa cuando divisó una silueta sentada en la arena a una distancia más o menos retirada de donde estaba ella, cercana al muelle, era él, era K. Y sin tomar descanso corrió hasta en donde se encontraba, estaba escuchando música y fumando mientras bebía de una botella de whisky y mirando al mar, se sintió terrible, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ingerir alcohol como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Y ahora, por su culpa lo había arrastrado a beber a esas horas del día, tuvo suerte de que nadie más que ella lo viera así, un policía lo hubiese arrestado. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y avanzó hasta llegar quedando frente a él.

\-- ¿Podemos hablar? – Le dijo mientras se colocaba en su campo visual. K se quitó los audífonos.

\-- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó a la defensiva y arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol.

– Solo quiero hablar tigre. – Le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él con cuidado.

\-- ¿Pará qué? ¿Pará qué salgas huyendo de mi sin explicarme qué demonios te pasa?– Espetó mientras el hálito de alcohol llegaba a la nariz de la rubia.

– K, estás mal, creo que debemos regresar a la cabaña para que descanses. Tu hermana y Máxima se preocuparán si te ven en ese estado. Además, no estás abrigado y aquí hace frío, puedes pescar un resfriado. – Le habló.

– ¡Ellos ya tienen otras cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse! ¡Ese bebé ni siquiera va a nacer y ellos lo saben! – Gritó.

Aquellas palabras desgarraron el corazón de Kula, no creía que fuera cierto, probablemente eran delirios de la borrachera de K.

\-- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡el bebé de Whip está bien, Máxima me lo confirmó! – Le dijo enfadada por lo anterior.

– Te equivocas, ese estúpido no quiere afrontar la verdad de que va a perder a su hijo sin siquiera poder conocerlo, ese bebé no está en su útero y Whip no quiere entender que lo va a perder, no importa cuánto se cuide, lo único que hace esa tonta es comprometer su salud. Máxima me lo dijo. Ahora si no te importa gatita ¡Déjame en paz! – Le gritó.

Kula sintió algo doloroso romperse en su interior en relación a lo que K acaba de decirle, él no mentiría con algo así. Pero porqué no había confiado en ella para decirle, se había llevado ese secreto y probablemente sufría por eso, y no sabía exactamente desde cuándo lo sabía, quizá cuando Máxima y Whip los habían esperado en el apartamento. Pero, por qué Whip querría seguir con algo que solo le iba a causar sufrimiento. Ahora sabía la razón del cambio repentino en Máxima cuando le mencionó lo de la habitación para el bebé, era demasiado doloroso tocar el tema y por eso lo había evitado, además de decirle que todo saldría bien, ninguno de los dos quería preocuparla.

Recordó el motivo que la tenía junto al peli blanco, ya conversarían con calma sobre el asunto del bebé de Seirah cuando estuviese sobrio, ahora debía llevarlo a la cabaña para que se diera una ducha caliente y descansara, no lo había hecho desde el viaje hasta South Beach, estaba empañado por la llovizna de hace unos instantes, probablemente el alcohol no le impedía sentir frío, verlo así empapado y derrotado con la mirada perdida le hizo sentir terrible, no quería volver a verlo de esa manera, intentó tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo a la cabaña.

– ¡Pero qué necia eres niña, te dije que quería estar solo! – Le dijo dedicándole una mirada poco amistosa.

\-- ¡No! No me iré sin ti, es más, te llevaré conmigo hasta la cabaña para que descanses, estoy aquí porque te amo y me preocupas, debí decirte que estaba celosa y tuve miedo de pensar que en un futuro puedas dejarme por otra chica que tenga más experiencia que yo. Lo que dijo mi madre también tuvo que ver en mi enfado pero ahora necesito llevarte a la cabaña y cuando estés mejor podremos conversar. ¡Por favor! – Le dijo ya conteniendo sus emociones que la harían flaquear frente a él.

K se tambaleó al levantarse.

\-- ¡Dices que me amas pero no eres capaz de contarme lo que te pasa! – Le dijo mientras lanzaba lejos la botella. Aquel gesto asustó a la rubia, él lo notó. La chica no pudo contenerse.

– Lo siento. Prometo nunca más ocultarte algo pero por favor no reacciones así. – Le dijo mirando hacia la arena.

– Vamos. – Le dijo el peli blanco tomando su mano, ella respondió el gesto y se aferró a él soltando las lágrimas finalmente. K la rodeó con sus brazos. – No quiero que esto acabe K. Dime que no pasará. – Le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

– Tonta, no me voy a separar de ti aunque me obliguen. – Susurró.

Ella sonrió en su pecho cobijándose por la atmósfera íntima que los rodeaba.


	20. Capítulo 20 The day that Heaven Had

**¡Hola! acá con un nuevo capítulo, de antemano les aviso que haré un especial de San Valentín, de modo que lo subiré durante el día 14 que cae jueves, y no el martes como suelo hacerlo. Ya el próximo capítulo será subido normalmente en la fecha que me he auto impuesto. **

** Manu: he visto ladybug, creo que hasta la temporada de ahora, pero la verdad no me resulta tan interesante escribir algo de las parejas, y como te dije en uno de los reviews anteriores, cuando escribo, suelo concentrarme solo en eso, de manera que si me meto en otras historias pienso que puedo perder el interés por la actual o no sé en realidad, eso. **

**Nos leemos para el 14, un abrazo. **

**Capítulo XX**

**The Day That Heaven Had Gone Away**

Kula había enviado un mensaje diciendo que había encontrado a K en la playa indispuesto para presentarse con ellos, por lo que debía llevarlo a la cabaña para un cambio de ropa y que descansara. De paso se disculpó por no poder estar como habían planeado a la hora del almuerzo, en torno al cual, lo compensarían pasando el día siguiente con ellos como era la idea en un principio al asistir a South Beach, por último, finalizaba el mensaje esperando que Whip ya se sintiera mejor y que descansara. K dormía plácidamente luego de haber tomado una ducha caliente para entrar en calor y cambiarse de ropa, la suya había quedado empapada camino a la cabaña producto del repentino chaparrón de agua que había caído en aquel momento. Habían olvidado las sombrillas y sus abrigos en la casa de Whip. La casa tenía una estufa a leña que la señora Belanger les había dejado lista para llegar y encender con la leña que se encontraba a un lado de ella. El estómago de Kula rugía por el hambre, pero no quería separarse del peli blanco quien dormía junto a ella en la cama. Siempre era un deleite observar la paz con la que él dormía. Comenzó a sentir ya la fatiga por las horas sin haber ingerido nada de comida, así que decidió levantarse con cuidado para buscar su celular y ver si podía pedir algo a domicilio. Era lo más adecuado, ya que si K despertaba y no la encontraba, saldría en su búsqueda y con el alcohol que había ingerido hace un rato no sabía si despertaría bien.

Vio algo de comida que podría gustarle al peli blanco y recuperar fuerzas sintiéndose mejor, así que pidió un plato con filete y acompañamiento para él, ella una malteada helada y pasteles de chocolate con trufa y frutillas. El pedido demoró un poco más treinta minutos en llegar por lo retirada que quedaba la cabaña del centro en donde se encontraban los locales comerciales principalmente, así que pagó al chico encargado de la comida quien la observó quedando embobado con la belleza de la chica y lo que mostraba, debido a que solamente ocupaba una de las sudaderas de K por la elevada temperatura que había dentro de la casa al mantener la estufa a leña, dejando entrever sus largas y tonificadas piernas.

– Está cabaña está bien escondida, tuve que usar la ubicación para llegar.—Mencionó.

– Lo sé, es por eso que vengo acá, me gusta la privacidad. – Expresó la rubia.

\-- ¡Wow! Qué motocicleta! ¿Es tuya? – Preguntó admirado. La chica negó con la cabeza.

– Es de mi novio.— Contestó.

– Vaya que suerte, espero poder comprarme una así cuando junte el dinero suficiente para obtenerla, son muy costosas por ser un modelo clásico. No suelen verse por estos lados. Menos en compañía de una niña tan linda. – Expresó mientras se acercaba a la motocicleta para tocarla.

– ¡Si la tocas te corto las manos chico! – Se oyó una voz detrás de la rubia. K había despertado cuando sintió llegar al repartidor por lo que se asomó hasta el primer piso, y al ver la manera en que el chico coqueteaba con Kula y la forma en la cual sus ojos se desviaban a sus piernas y pechos abusando de la amabilidad de ella se enfadó y bajó sigilosamente, pero a paso apresurado para dejar en claro a quien pertenecía tanto la rubia como la moto, no dándole tiempo siquiera de percatarse que estaba completamente desnudo porque Kula horas atrás lo había metido a la ducha para que se le pasara el efecto del alcohol, consiguiendo relajarse y cayendo rendido a la cama a dormir sin dejar que ella lo vistiera.

La chica de la piel blanquecina dio un brinco por la sorpresiva aparición del moreno que tenía una cara poco amigable por la borrachera en la playa, más que su cara alcanzó el punto de ebullición de los colores al verlo sin absolutamente nada de ropa siendo hostil como siempre sin importarle mostrarse tal y como había nacido. El joven que traía la comida también dio un salto del susto por la voz atronadora de advertencia proveniente del peli blanco que no vio detrás de la linda rubia.

– Lo siento yo… ya me iba. Que disfruten la comida. – Anunció y salió disparado en su moto scooter hacia el camino devuelta a la playa.

– Sí, ¡Huye estúpido! – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta delante de Kula.

– Veo que despertaste de buen humor cariño. – Ironizó la rubia.

\-- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó K.

– Son las siete de la tarde. Dormiste tres horas luego de llegar acá. – Le informó.

\-- ¿Cómo sigue Whip? – Quiso saber.

– Mejor, cuando Máxima le dio unas pastillas para que tomara. – Explicó.

El peli blanco pareció procesar la información unos instantes, luego se dio cuenta que la rubia lo miraba especialmente en su miembro libre de toda cubierta. Al sonreír ante la vergüenza de la rubia se quedó ahí, era linda aún cuando sentía vergüenza de algo que había visto y probado bastante más veces de las que recordaba.

– Deberías vestirte, podrías conseguir un resfriado, el invierno aún no acaba y aparte de grosero con el repartidor, la puerta estaba abierta y el aire frío te pudo haber afectado.

– No más descubierto de lo que andas tú recibiendo extraños, con mis sudaderas solamente puedo verte yo. Nadie más. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba aún desnudo hacia la rubia.

\-- ¿Cómo te sientes tú? – Preguntó de vuelta mientras subía por una prenda inferior para que se vistiera y así esquivarlo, pues sabía que si se quedaba ahí y dejaba que se acercara, perdería la oportunidad de comer comida y terminaría comiéndoselo a besos y algo más, no quería desmayarse por el hambre sinceramente

– Con la peor de las resacas. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y se detenía ante la rubia que lo miraba con reproche y las manos en las caderas a media escalera.

– Era de esperarse si no comiste nada luego del desayuno y te acabaste una botella entera para luego lanzarla al mar. – Dijo, luego recordó el pedido sobre la mesa y le dijo.

– He pedido algo para comer, como no pudimos llegar a tiempo al almuerzo que preparamos con Máxima, me dio hambre y tuve que encargar algo. – Mencionó llevando la comida a la mesa del comedor. El peli blanco la siguió en silencio, sabía que en parte había sido su culpa por haber salido sin avisar.

– Te encargué unas costillitas fritas, no tenían Beef jerky así que pedí algo que fuera similar. Espero te guste. – Le dijo mientras colocaba los utensilios.

\-- ¿Y para ti? – Preguntó.

– Algo dulce, sabes que tengo debilidad por esas cosas. – Mencionó saboreando sus dedos que habían pasado a llevar la crema de los pasteles.

– Deberías alimentarte mejor, ya te lo he dicho. – La regañó.

– Lo haría, pero realmente tenía ganas de probar lo que había cocinado con Máxima, será para la próxima. – Dijo no prestando atención a la mirada del peli blanco que le había afectado el último comentario.

– Kula. – La llamó.

\-- ¿Sí? – Contestó ella.

– Gracias por no dejarme en ese estado. – Dijo con algo de vergüenza en sus palabras.

– Descuida, fue mi culpa también por no haberte dicho en el momento lo que pensaba. Pero ahora que estás mejor podemos conversar tranquilamente porque dudo que recuerdes lo que hablamos. Ahora come, te sentirás mejor con algo en el estómago. Expresó mientras bebía de su malteada.

K no protestó, probó un bocado de su comida, estaba rico, de seguro la comida que Kula había ayudado a preparar a su amigo hubiese estado mejor.

Al terminar de comer, Kula lavó los trastos para luego secarlos y guardar cada cosa en su lugar. K tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la casa.

\-- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó la rubia que se acercaba hacia él.

– Bastante. – Contestó sin perder la mirada.

La chica subió a la segunda planta nuevamente, sacó unas prendas para luego cambiarse ya que se encontraba aún con la sudadera de K, quien también subió y se recostó en la cama mientras la observaba desvestirse.

\-- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada por él

Cuando lo vio a través del espejo.

Entonces se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba casi desnuda la rubia para abrazarla por detrás, no había una segunda intención como siempre, solo una abrazo cargado de cariño.

– ¿Sabes cuánto te amo verdad? – Dijo sin soltarla.

Eso sí que era más extraño, probablemente el alcohol todavía permanecía en él, ya que siempre debía sonsacar aquellas palabras no sin antes ella demostrárselo primero. Sin embargo, le dio el beneficio de la duda, quizá realmente estaba aprendiendo a demostrar su amor con palabras.

– No sueles demostrarlo con mucha frecuencia, pero no dudo de lo que sientes tigre. – Expresó mientras correspondía su abrazo acariciándolo en sus brazos que la rodeaban protectoramente.

– Si piensas que alguna vez te dejaré por otra eres una completa idiota. Eso no va a pasar gatita. Y si tú piensas dejarme no lo permitiré, te voy a seguir hasta que por cansancio te quedes conmigo porque me lo prometiste, así yo también te lo prometo. – Mencionó mientras se aferraba más a ella.

Kula sintió la inmensa calidez que K le transmitía, no era un galán con frases _cliché _pero era muy sincero en lo poco que decía, tal y como Whip y Máxima le habían dicho durante la tarde. Lágrimas de emoción e inmenso amor salieron de sus ojos.

– Así que recuerdas lo que hablamos. – Dijo en voz baja.

– No soy un bebedor principiante gatita, y sobretodo, no soy tonto como para dejarte ir tan fácilmente. – Le dijo a su oído.

– Yo… te amo tanto que no podría soportar alejarme de ti, tengo miedo que en un futuro cercano nuestros caminos se separen y mi madre tenga razón con respecto a lo nuestro, si tengo que renunciar a todo lo que mis padres prepararon para mi futuro académico y laboral lo haré feliz si eso significa que puedo estar una vida contigo. – Dijo entre sollozos. – No vas a renunciar a nada porque estaré a tu lado protegiéndote siempre. Haz lo que quieras con tu vida mientras te haga feliz gatita. El mundo y tu madre se pueden ir al carajo si piensan que algo tan estúpido como que entres a trabajar nos pueda separar. – Le dijo en voz baja para luego acercar sus labios y besarla apasionadamente. Kula respondió más demandante aquel beso plagado de las llamas que a ambos consumían, entonces K la giró hasta dejarla frente a él para levantarla en sus brazos y recostarla en la cama, la cosa fue fácil para ambos pues, Kula, al haberse quitado la sudadera se quedó únicamente con sus bragas blancas debido a que se había empapado todo lo demás cuando caminaban hacia la cabaña durante la tarde. El rubor que siempre se impregnaba no solo en sus mejillas sino, en todo su cuerpo durante la intimidad la hacía ver tan pura y bella que K la admiraba cada vez que podía en ese contexto, poco a poco se acercó trepando sobre ella hasta besarla nuevamente.

– Hoy quiero hacerte el amor con toda la calma del mundo. – Susurró con tono grave en su voz.

Kula lo miraba con sus ojos brillosos, estaba tan enamorada del hombre que tenía sobre ella que sentía que aquellos ojos azules al mirarla fijamente hacían que perdiera todo rastro de voluntad en esos momentos.

– Hazlo, solo te quiero a ti K, quiero hacer el amor contigo durante toda mi vida. – Respondió excitada y enamorada.

– Eres mía, solo mía. Te haré el amor hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo.– Expresó tensando cada músculo de su espalda cuando Kula se levantó para lamer su cuello y bajar sus pantalones.

Cómo ya se encontraba desnudo, su erección palpó el vientre de la rubia, estaba listo para ser introducido en las cavidades estrechas, suaves y húmedas de la vagina de la chica que tenía recostada debajo de él. Comenzó a moverse rozando su miembro en el abdomen de ella lentamente, Kula suspiraba aferrándose al cuerpo de K con sus piernas buscando aun más contacto, sus manos recorrían toda la espalda y trasero del hombre que tenía sobre ella, hasta que por fin introdujo su falo erecto en la vagina de ella por completo, quién gimió de placer. Una vez más estaban unidos por la intimidad, el peli blanco resopló tratando de disfrutar al máximo la sensación de estar dentro de ella, se quedó así unos segundos mientras besaba a la rubia en los dulces labios.

– Adelante, no me pesas, puedes recargar tu cuerpo sobre el mío, me gusta. – Le indicó mientras lo jalaba hacia él para volver a besarlo.

– No es eso, siento algo distinto, no sé como explicarlo pero quiero disfrutar de ti por completo gatita, esta vez es diferente. Quiero tomarme el tiempo para sentir cómo te contraes cuando te lo hago. – Expresó mientras se movía lentamente cerrando los ojos. La chica estiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que K comenzaba moverse dentro de ella, la sensación interna cuando se encontraba moviendo su pene era deliciosamente embriagadora, tenía razón, esta vez se estaban entregando el uno al otro para sentir y complementarse mutuamente. Entonces levantó sus caderas para indicar que quería más movimiento dentro de ella, el peli blanco entendió el mensaje y aceleró de a poco las embestidas suaves que comenzaban a humedecer mucho más el interior de la rubia.

– Estás ardiendo por dentro gatita, te siento y me prende no sabes como. – Suspiró mientras controlaba sus movimientos para mantener la constante, luego incrementó la fuerza con la que penetraba a la rubia.

– Estoy… así… por ti, nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tú… me provocas… amor. – Dijo entre jadeos suaves y suspiros que K calló con su boca nuevamente. Cada beso era más pausado, su lengua, suave y a momentos dura, indagaba por toda la boca de la rubia, quien le seguía el paso con la suya también, ambos se fundían en el otro mientras sus bocas y órganos sexuales danzaban al compás de la música que emitían sus gemidos y suspiros.

– Ten por seguro que nadie te hará sentir como yo… porque no habrá otro después de mi. – Expresó embistiéndola con intervalos suaves y más veloces.

\-- ¡Aaah! ¡No puedo resistir más me voy a correr K! ¡Te amo tanto yo…! – Gritó descontrolada por la sensación de querer explotar en su interior.

\-- ¡No! Retenlo un poco más, ya verás que será el doble de satisfacción. Yo también estoy por correrme dentro de ti, hagámoslo juntos nena; solo espera un poco más. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a jadear y sudar por la fricción y la temperatura que había entre ellos por el movimiento y la cercanía.

\-- ¡Aaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡K! ¡Aaaah! ¡Oooh! ¡No pares por favor! ¡Ya estoy al borde de correrme tigre! ¡Sigue más rápido por favor cariño! – Gemía excitada y enloquecida por las duras y aceleradas embestidas que su amante le otorgaba en respuesta a sus descargas vocales.

\-- ¡Oooh! ¡Aaah! ¡Kula me corro! ¡Hazlo conmigo nena! ¡También te amo preciosa! ¡Hmm! ¡Deja que te sienta mojada una vez más! ¡Me corro! ¡Aaaah! – Se explayó con total libertad el peli blanco mientras su miembro expulsaba aquel semen cálido por montones al mismo tiempo que se fundía con aquellos fluidos de la rubia, quien también había esperado hasta el momento que K ya no podía aguantar para eyacular dentro de ella, quien casi se desmayó por la sensación incrementada de retener el orgasmo, su cuerpo entero temblaba. El peli blanco cayó rendido sobre su cuerpo sin sacar su miembro que aún palpitaba y seguía expulsando restos de semen en el interior de la rubia, y que salían por los extremos estrechos de ella. Así se quedaron durante un largo tiempo, arrebatados por hacer el amor hasta caer dormidos en la cama. Kula hizo un esfuerzo para abrazarlo, sus brazos apenas respondían, estaba exhausta.

– Te amo K. – Confesó antes de cerrar los ojos junto al peli blanco.

\--

K se despertó primero, aún tenía parte de su miembro ya no tan erecto introducido en la chica que dormía plácidamente, parecía una muñeca delicada cuando cerraba los ojos, no quería interrumpir su descanso, ambos habían quedado agotados haciendo el amor de intensamente, pero debía ir al baño, así que lo sacó con cuidado de no despertarla, sin embargo, la chica se removió cuando sintió que K se levantaba de la cama y de ella, refregó sus párpados para espantar el sueño de sus ojos.

\-- ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó con pereza mientras se volteaba dando la espalda al peli blanco para acomodarse.

– Me daré otra ducha, estoy sudado y manchado con semen, además de los jugos sabrosos de tu vagina. ¿Quieres hacer algo después? – Dijo antes de meterse al baño y colocar la ducha con agua caliente.

\-- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

– No lo sé, mi celular esta ahí, míralo. – Dijo ya entrando a la ducha.

La rubia miró su celular, eran las diez menos cuarto.

– Tengo hambre, salgamos a comer K. – Propuso mientras se dirigía a la ducha para meterse junto al peli blanco. – O podríamos pedir algo de nuevo y quedarnos acá mientras nos divertimos toda la noche. – Propuso. -- ¡No seas aguafiestas, estamos en la playa y sería genial que me llevaras a algún lugar bonito. – Le dijo ya adentro de la ducha.

\-- Hola muñeca. – Saludó a la chica que se posaba junto a él para dejar caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo también sudado y chorreado de los fluidos que había expulsado el miembro de K cuando eyaculaba.

\-- ¿Puedo bañarme contigo? Así ahorraremos tiempo, siempre me da mucha hambre después de hacerlo contigo. – Habló mientras tomaba el champú para verterlo en su largo cabello.

– Te lo vas a acabar con lo largo que lo tienes, déjame un poco. – Reclamó el moreno que intentaba arrebatar sutilmente la botella de las manos de la muchacha, pero ella lo escondió tras de sí.

– Si me das un beso, te lo entrego. – Habló coqueta. K no dudó un instante y la atrajo haca el dándole un beso brusco, sorprendiendo a Kula. Ella lo abrazó también rozando sus pechos suaves, redondos y ahora mojados contra los pectorales bien marcados de K.

– ¿Quieres otra ronda nena? – Le dijo al separarse por breves segundos mientras caía el agua entre sus bocas.

– Una rapidita no nos afectará ¿No? – Dijo moviendo sus caderas para provocar nuevamente la erección de Dash, quien introdujo su miembro directamente en la vulva de la chica.

– Así... Que rico. – Gimió mientras levantaba una pierna para que la penetrara más a fondo. – Eres insaciable preciosa. – Mencionó mientras sus dedos jugaban con su clítoris.

– Si seguimos así, nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche. – Dijo con un suspiró sensual en su hombro.

– No me importaría la verdad. Pero si quieres puedo hacerte acabar pronto. – Le dijo antes de morder su cuello.

\-- ¡Aaah! Eso es jugar sucio, sabes que me excita que me muerdas. – Se quejó.

– Entonces juega sucio tu también gatita. – La desafió.

– Si así lo quieres, también puedo hacerlo tigre. – Anunció antes de tomar la iniciativa y besarlo para morder sus labios al punto de dejar un hilo de sangre en ellos. K se lanzó un quejido grave por el dolor que le provocaba la mordida en su boca, ella lamía la sangre que corría en sus labios, mientras él se apartó de ella.

– Creo que me pasé de la raya. – Dijo con fingida inocencia.

– Te voy castigar – Advirtió penetrándola rápido y sin piedad.

\-- ¡Espera K! ¡Aaah! ¡No puedo! ¡Me voy a correr pronto si sigues así de duro! – Dijo estando a solo estocadas del orgasmo que comenzaba a llegar.

– ¡No lo permitiré! – Anunció sacando su miembro para masturbarse e irse fuera de ella. Kula sufría por la sensación de quedar a punto de correrse, más no pudo lograrlo como esperaba.

\--¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Le dijo enfadada.

– Eso es por dejarme sangrando gatita. Ahora pásame el champú. – Le exigió.

La chica se lo pasó sin juegos ni nada por el estilo evitando s toda costa el contacto visual con él. K tenía una sonrisa socarrona.

Kula se sintió horrible después de aquello. Era la primera vez que K se corría sin ella. Tomó el Acondicionador para masajes su cabello alejándose de él, luego el jabón para terminar de ducharse luego y salir de ahí. Él la había dejado insatisfecha por primera vez.

Al salir de la ducha K la observó mientras se colocaba la toalla y se dirigió a la alcoba para vestirse.

– Te dije que me vengaría. – Se jactó arrogante.

Ella no respondió nada; se colocó el conjunto de ropa interior que tenía en la mochila para luego untarse sus cremas corporales exclusivas.

\-- ¿No me digas que te has enfadado gatita? Era solo un juego. – Preguntó mientras salía con la toalla en sus caderas y el cabello mojando su torso.

– Un juego de muy mal gusto, nunca me habías dejado así, es realmente horrible y me siento impotente por no poder concretar algo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos. – Le dijo seria.

– Vamos preciosa, si te gusta jugar sucio deberías saber que algo así podía pasar ¿No? Puedo solucionarlo en este instante si quieres. – Le dijo besando su cuello.

– No tengo ánimos K. – Le dijo alejándose de él.

– Pero qué aburrida Kula, no te enojes por algo así. – Le dijo con sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Sabes que eres el primer y único hombre con el que he hecho el amor, y no sabes lo que significa sentirse como me siento ahora, te corriste sin siquiera pensar en mi, no te importó dejarme con las ganas, hasta desde mi punto de novata en esto sé que no se debe hacer! Yo nunca te haría algo así. – Le increpó.

K no supo qué responder, la sonrisa de ganador desaparecía poco a poco de sus labios por cada palabra que le restregaba la rubia; nunca pensó que Kula se sentiría de esa manera, y algo molesto comenzó a hacerse presente en su pecho. Era ¿Culpabilidad? No le agradaba sentir que ella se había enfadado con él, así que intentó acercarse nuevamente al ver a Kula ya vestida y cepillando su largo cabello.

– Conozco un lugar romántico al que podemos ir si aún tienes hambre. – Le dijo al rodearla por su cintura mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación.

– Creo que perdí el apetito. Pero no tengo problema si quieres ir solo, así vuelves a tus jugarretas de adolescente ligando con alguna otra chica que te aguante dejarla con las ganas. – Expresó dejando que la rabia y los celos se apoderaran de ella.

Tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada por el repentino ataque de celos de la rubia, entendía su enojo, pero ¿Los celos? Eso ya estaba de más, creía nunca haberle dado motivos. Sin embargo era tan tierna cuando lo celaba, siempre era él quien se comportaba como el macho alfa marcando su territorio con el resto de estúpidos que se le acercaban, pero ella era tan adorable cuando se enfadada, a pesar de verse más joven de lo que realmente era, su cara y aire infantil le generaban un sinfín de sensaciones que le gusta a tener en su pecho. El peli blanco la volteó hacia él para observarla mejor, ella desvío la vista hacia el suelo.

– ¿Lo siento sí? No quiero ir solo, estoy aquí contigo porque prometí nunca dejarte Kula, y no, no me interesa jugar o hacerlo con nadie más que contigo, y mejor si es cuando hacemos el amor nena, porque eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado y no quiero perderte por algo estúpido que creí divertido. Así que no me dejes solo tu también que me lo prometiste, podemos solucionar aquello cuando volvamos, tengo toda la noche para hacerte feliz gatita.– Le dijo con un tono poco habitual en sus palabras, estaba mostrando su faceta de novio enamorado, una que solamente Kula había visto, no obstante, declinaba la idea de dejarse llevar por su actitud encantadora y aplastantemente seductora como solo él lo era, debía sufrir y sentir lo que ella estaba pasando, no podía ser tan fácil el disculparse y llevarla a un lugar romántico para luego follar y hacer como si nada pasara. ¿Y si lo hacia de nuevo? No, no se lo permitiría.

\-- ¿Qué dices? – La interrumpió él.

– No lo sé, debes hacer mucho mérito para que te perdone K. – Mencionó con tono apagado.

– Haré lo que quieras para que olvides este mal rato. ¿Vamos? – Estiró su mano.

\-- ¿Lo que quiera? – Preguntó.

– Lo que quieras preciosa. – Afirmó mientras la tomaba de la mano.

– Entonces vamos. – Dijo decidida.

\-- ¡Espera! – Dijo de pronto el peli blanco.

Kula volteó hacia él.

– Te amo gatita. – Dijo jalándola hacia él para besarla.

Kula intentó resistirse al beso pero K la abrazó impidiendo que pudiera empujarlo; finalmente se rindió y correspondió el beso. A pesar de haberle hecho lo de la ducha, no podía evitar sucumbir ante K cuando se sinceraba con ella, eso pasaba muy poco y no podía desaprovechar el momento cuando él la sostenía en sus brazos. Lo amaba demasiado y le dolía de sobremanera cuando discutía con él, pero debía aprender que a una mujer jamás se le debía dejar así, por eso, sabía perfectamente qué hacer para vengarse sin ir demasiado lejos con K.

\--

La llovizna había desaparecido y algunas nubes avanzaban a paso raudo dejando entrever una noche estrellada digna de admirar, no obstante, la temperatura había descendido considerablemente y corría tanto viento que el bosque que cubría a la cabaña, danzaba de un lado a otro en son de la melodía silbada que tocaba la fuerte brisa mientras la luna a ratos se dejaba ver, escondida y tímida en alguna que otra nube que pasaba. Ambos habían salido abrigados en la motocicleta, en silencio, esta vez Kula no se aferraba cariñosamente a K como solía hacerlo cuando viajaban habitualmente cuando apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda del peli blanco, y éste respetaba su espacio, si quería traer de vuelta a su dulce novia tendría que portarse como todo un caballero con ella para que olvidara la razón de su enojo, y eso sería todo un desafío para él.

Cuando K se detuvo, Kula observó el recinto al que habían llegado, no lo había visto durante su estancia en la primera vez cuando recorrieron los locales para almorzar.

– Este local abre solamente de noche por eso no estuvimos aquí la primera vez vinimos, ya que hicimos otras cosas. – Dijo como si hubiese adivinado lo que la rubia pensaba en aquel momento al observar el lugar. La tomó de la mano y avanzó hasta el interior, su diseño de madera y piedra acompañado por luces tenues daban un toque íntimo para quienes ya se encontraban ahí, era cálido y acogedor, aunque elegante. K observó que la terraza estaba abierta al público así que la llevó allí, se encontraba en plena playa con vista al mar, algo realmente romántico, no había mentido cuando le propuso aquello de llevarla a un lugar de ese tipo. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas, a pesar del clima y la temporada habían varias personas. Kula sintió una mirada que la inquietó, miró alrededor, entre las parejas que estaban ahí no había nadie que la mirase de forma tan intimidante. Salvo una mesera, K era especialista en atraer meseras sin siquiera darse cuenta. Odiaba cuando las mujeres mayores se fijaban en el.

– Pide lo que quieras, yo invito. – Le dijo.

Ella lo miró pestañeando incrédula, no se había percatado de aquella mujer que los miraba a ambos con deseos de acabar con ella y quedarse con él. Pero no tenía ya los ánimos para iniciar otra batalla, grande era la que llevaba en su cabeza con la idea de vengarse de él.

– Bonito lugar. – Se limitó a decir la rubia quien observaba atentamente el menú intentando sacar de su cabeza la mezcolanza de cosas que tenía en esos momentos.

– A pesar de haber vivido aquí, nunca entré, solo lo veía por fuera cuando pasaba caminando por este lugar. Es la primera vez. – Dijo mirando por sobre al menú a la rubia con esos ojos azules que solían doblegar la y una sonrisa perfecta solo para ella.

Kula lo miró y sonrió por aquello, sin querer había caído presa de su cautivadora mirada, una vez más. Rápidamente esa atmósfera fue distorsionada por la no grata sorpresa cuando notó quien los atendería, la mujer que no había quitado la vista del peli blanco desde cuando habían entrado.

La mujer se anunció con voz trémula al mirar lo apuesto que era desde más cerca, alzando sus cejas y mordiéndose los labios. Era demasiado atrevida la muy perra, pensaba la rubia, debía ponerla en su lugar antes de que intentará prácticamente ponerse en su lugar, apretando los puños sobre sus muslos esperaría el momento justo para hacerle saber ella ahora quien era la mujer K Dash.

\-- ¿Buenas noches, están listos para pedir? – Se apresuró a decir mientras sonreía ansiosa. – Quiero _costillas de cordero barbecue _y una botella de _Cabernet Sauvignon. _– Dijo sin quitar la vista de la carta.

\-- No servimos alcohol a menores. – Dijo la mujer al mirar a la rubia de forma burlona.

– Existen mujeres que por su belleza no aparentan la edad que tienen, a diferencia de las mujeres viejas y celosas que intentan opacar a ese tipo de chicas. Pero muéstrale tu identificación preciosa. – Dijo de mal humor el peli blanco por el comentario de la mesera.

– Yo quiero la ensalada de fresones y naranjas.— Dijo cerrando el menú y sacando de su cartera la identificación.

La mujer la observó unos instantes y se la devolvió.

\-- ¿Pará beber desea algo? – Volvió a cuestionar la chica.

– Traiga dos copas junto a la botella. – Interrumpió el peli blanco.

La chica recogió los menús y se alejó del lugar para traer sus pedidos con el ceño más que fruncido por la sutil ofensa de K.

– Nunca he bebido vino. – Confesó la rubia con una expresión extraña.

– No te preocupes, no es gran cosa, solo se me antojaba compartir contigo algo así. Además, es un buen acompañamiento para los postres dulces por si quieres pedir algo luego de la ensalada. – Le dijo.

– Necesito ir al baño, vuelvo enseguida. – Le dijo no sin antes mirarlo y mostrando una bella sonrisa como habitualmente se mostraba en ella.

– Gracias por no dejarme bajar a su nivel. Significa mucho para mí lo que has hecho, he sido una tonta por celarte sin motivo. – Le dijo con tono arrepentido.

– Solo vuelve a ser mi dulce chica. No tardes. – Dijo el peli blanco al encender un cigarrillo.

Kula preguntó en la barra del local hacia dónde quedaba el baño, un hombre de al menos cincuenta años le señaló una puerta de madera al fondo que se notaba a simple vista, la rubia agradeció y se dirigió a la puerta del tocador. Se miró al espejo, su cara se notaba pálida y seria, decidió maquillarse, por suerte llevaba a todos lados su estuche de cosméticos, su rostro mejoró considerablemente, ya n ose veía tan niña, intentaría hacerlo más seguido, le gustaba como se veía, y nunca había tenido una queja del peli blanco con respecto a su apariencia. Al salir del tocador, la mesera que miraba a K, junto a otras dos un poco mas jóvenes que ella, la esperaban a unos pasos, cuchicheaban en voz baja mientras la rubia pasaba

– Es que Dash no se olvidaría de lo que pasó entre nosotros, es inútil que lo niegue si no fue hace tanto tiempo. – Dijo con la intención de que Kula las escuchara.

Sin embargo, la rubia pasó como si nada, no siquiera las miró, no iba a caer en juegos tontos de mujeres despechadas.

– Al parecer ahora le gustan las niñas ricas inocentes. – Dijo otra de las que se encontraba ahí contando al verla pasar a un lado de ellas.

Kula trató de ignorar por todos los medios los comentarios que iban dirigido hacia ella, no nadie la iba a arruinar la noche en la que el peli blanco se estaba portando como todo un caballero.

– Le deben gustar porque son las típicas que caen, una tras otra. Se creen especiales pero la verdad es que no pasan de ser un número más de la lista de Dash, lo sé porque soy amiga de su hermana.

Al oír aquello, Kula ya no pudo seguir pasando por alto los comentarios malintencionados, debía detenerlas. Pero si lo hacía probablemente tendría un altercado que no pararía, K se daría cuenta de la demora e intervendría hostilmente con ellas logrando que los echaran del bonito lugar. No, haría algo mejor.

– K debe estar con ella solo porque es bonita, no se te compara con el cuerpo que tú tienes amiga. Ella es solo una niña. – Seguían hablando para animar a la mesera que miraba a la rubia con desprecio.

Kula llegó hasta la mesa en donde la esperaba el peli blanco. Iba a mencionarle lo que había escuchado pero decidió callar, no era el momento, además, K ya le había hablado de su pasado, Whip y Máxima le habían dicho lo mismo, así que lo que ellas decían no podía ser verdad.

– Sí que demoraste. – Le reclamó

– Habían más chicas y tuve que hacer una fila. – Le mintió, era mejor que decirle que un trío de meseras viejas y despechadas no la habían dejado pasar, se quedó unos segundos de pie, miró en la dirección en donde se encontraban las víboras que se habían atrevido a hablar de su K y de ella, les demostraría que el K Dash era propiedad de Kula Diamond, así que se sentó sobre él mientras éste dejaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero, y antes de que notara el humo, la rubia tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó de forma candente, K la tomó por las caderas y la arrimó aún más hacia él, algunas parejas que se encontraban en una situación similar los miraban esbozando sonrisas cómplices, las luces y el ambiente otorgaban la privacidad necesaria para hacer ese tipo de cosas. La rubia ahondó más su lengua en la boca del peli blanco absorbiendo el humo del cigarro que aún mantenía sin poder exhalar; al detenerse soltó el humo hacia arriba y siguió besándolo, en el cuello, luego en la boca, lamiendo la comisura de sus labios, especialmente en la pequeña herida que había provocado que K se molestara y se hubiese corrido sin ella. Su cabello se fue hacia un lado cuando K comenzó a sentirse inquieto, su erección estaba creciendo nuevamente y en un lugar público, quería metérsela importándole un carajo quienes estuvieran presentes, la rubia sentada encima de él y provocándolo de esa manera con sus húmedos besos y la idas no le dejaba muchas alternativas, llevó sus manos al culo de ésta, tan duro y firme, aún en los jeans era un placer tocar sus nalgas y apretarlas, Kula gimió suavemente él dentro de la boca de K, finalizando el contacto y respirando agitadamente. – Comienzo a pensar que mi idea de quedarnos en la cabaña era mucho mejor que acá. Me la pones difícil tratando de ser un caballero si te me lanzas así preciosa. Es difícil contenerse contigo. – Le dijo por fin abriendo los ojos luego de tal arranque pasional iniciando por la rubia, el motivo ni la causa no le importaban, tampoco cuestionaba el actuar repentino de ella, solo se dedicaba a disfrutarlo.

– De vez en cuando es bueno salir de la rutina ¿No? Además, no sería un verdadero reto el que no hiciera nada y tú te llevaras todos el créditos de comportarte como el novio del año mientras yo solo observó lo encantador que eres comino tigre.– Le dijo mientras besaba la punta de su nariz. Amaba al peli blanco, y si era necesario montar un espectáculo de ese calibre no le importaba con tal de dejar en claro que ella era la única novia de Dash.

De pronto, sintieron un carraspeo proveniente de la mesera que llegaba con sus pedidos. – Acá está lo que pidieron. – Dijo la mujer con evidente molestia. Le había c quedado más que claro a quien pertenecía el guapo chico del cabello blanco y los ojos azules. Se retiró sin decir nada, Kula soltó una pequeña sonrisa, era su victoria.

K le sirvió una copa de vino.

– Bebe. – Le ordenó.

Kula asintió y bebió un sorbo, al principio sintió la amargura del vino, pero luego un gusto dulce que le pareció agradable.

– Mmm es raro. – Expresó.

– Te acostumbrarás. – Le dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca, luego cortó otro y se lo dio a la rubia.

– Come, con la ensalada probablemente no te siente bien y te marees. – Le dijo. Kula abrió la boca para recibir el bocado, la combinación de sabores le agradó.

– No está mal. – Dijo.

\-- ¿Aún sigues enfadada? – Preguntó mientras la miraba.

Kula esbozó una gran sonrisa y la mirada tierna.

– Ya no. – Confesó antes de tomar un trago largo de la copa.

– Veo que te gustó. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Algo así. – Habló mirando el plato que ya había terminado.

\-- ¿Me das un cigarrillo? – Le pidió. K dejó la cajetilla en la mesa para que la chica sacara uno, luego le acercó el encendedor. Dio una calada junto a otro sorbo del vino.

\-- ¿Quieres pedir postre? Esta vez comeré de lo que tú pidas. – Le dijo.

Kula lo miró curiosa y en silencio. Se le acaban de ocurrir una idea.

– Creo que el vino me ha mareado un poco. – Confesó.

– Suele pasar cuando no se está acostumbrado, ¿Quieres ir a descansar a la cabaña? – Le pregunto al verla con la mirada fija en él, algo tramaba detrás de esa cara de inocente.

– Tengo una idea. – Anunció antes lanzarse sobre la mesa para besarlo con la misma intensidad que antes, sin querer volteó la copa de K con el poco de vino que quedaba en sus jeans oscuros, que por suerte no se notaba tanto la reciente mancha.

– ¡Kula cuidado! – Exclamó cuando sintió el líquido en su pierna, ya era tarde para reaccionar. Al parecer no había sido muy buena idea darle vino. La chica se reía con el pequeño incidente.

\-- ¡Ups! Lo siento tigre ¿Puedo lamerlo? – Dijo juguetona.

Entonces K pensó qué tan mala idea no había sido después de todo.

Algunas parejas los observaban divertidas, susurraban acerca de lo mucho que se debían querer y desear, después de todo, la juventud mantiene esa llama constante que suele demostrarse con la intensidad de las demostraciones afectivas.

– Pidamos algo para llevar, ya verás. – Susurró en su oído al moreno.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peli blanco, llamó a otra mesera y luego de pedir el postre que Kula había sugerido, pidió también la cuenta, cuando les entregaron el pedido para llevar, partieron hacia la cabaña.

\-- ¿Estás seguro de poder manejar? – Preguntó.

K la atrajo hacia él mientras se apoyaba en la motocicleta.

– Muy seguro, con cuatro copas de vino ni la vista me afecta, pero otras cosas al parecer sí son alteradas gatita, o quizá eres tú con el efecto del vino lo que me provocan desear hacerte el amor ahora mismo en el estacionamiento. – Le dijo antes de envolverla en sus brazos y besar su cuello para acercar sus caderas y rozar su miembro entre sus piernas, provocando la descarga eléctrica en el interior de la rubia.

– Adoro tu aroma gatita, es una de las cosas que me vuelve loco de ti. – Confesó cuando respiraba detrás de su oreja.

– Tú me vuelves loca K, nadie más que tú. – Respondió mientras introducía sus manos frías por debajo de su chaqueta.

\-- ¡Aaah! ¡Qué fría estás! Pero eso tiene solución. Vamos. – Dijo cuando la tomó por la cintura y la subió a su _Iron 883._

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, la chica fue directo al baño, sentía un poco de náuseas por las copas de vino que había ingerido y la vueltas en la moto que K había decidido como atajo para llegar pronto. Quizá se le había pasado la mano en aquello de probar el vino, pero quería poner en _jaque_ a K ahora, y necesitaba determinación y mucha voluntad, algo que el alcohol pudo dar el en este caso. Así que respiró hondo y bebió un trago de agua. Cuando salió del baño llevó el postre a la habitación que se encontraba en la mesa.

K tiraba su chaqueta en el sillón como era su costumbre y se dirigió a encender la estufa a leña, luego se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo que le ayudara a sacar la mancha de vino, o por ultimo, el olor.

Kula lo miró desde el piso de arriba.

\-- ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó al ver que la rubia lo observaba fijamente.

– ¿Podrías venir un momento? . – Lo llamó.

– Estoy intentando sacar la mancha de vino ¿Puede esperar? – Le dijo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que subió hasta la habitación de la cabaña, en donde la rubia lo esperaba ya con ropa interior, una cuerda que no supo de dónde diablos la había sacado, y el postre en el centro de la cama, un pastel de crema con fresas era lo que la rubia deseaba para llevar a cabo su idea.

– Como sabrás, me encantan los dulces… y te voy a convertir en mi postre favorito, pero para eso, necesito que pongas las manos detrás del respaldo de la cama. – Le señaló.

– Si me vas a aventar con el pastel mientras lo hacemos me opongo Kula. – Le advirtió. – Nada de eso, si te vas a ensuciar con pastel, pero te encantará la forma en la que te voy a limpiar tigre. – Le guiñó el ojo.

– Kula quiere jugar un ratito, si la dejas promete ser buena y no dejar que sufras tanto. – Dijo coqueta mientras tomaba de los brazos de K para llevarlo a la cama y recostarlo como le había indicado, luego puso sus manos cruzando los fierros del respaldo para maniatarlo. – Listo. – Le dijo.

\-- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó intrigado.

– Espera, ya verás. – Mencionó.

K intentó soltarse del amarre, pero Kula había hecho un nudo con el cual el peli blanco no pudo zafarse.

\-- ¿Olvidas que iba de camping con papá? Él me enseño a hacer amarres con sogas. No podrás deshacer el nudo mientras lleve a cabo mi venganza tigre.

– ¿Dónde se quedó mi dulce chica?– Preguntó con tono preocupante, Kula lo había maniatado y no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que estaba por hacerle.

– Sé cuánto te gusta tocarme, así que esta noche no te dejaré hacerlo, no importa cuánto me lo pidas, no podrás hacer nada mientras yo pueda hacer de todo contigo tigre. – Dijo mientras se frotaba en su entrepierna.

– ¡Espera, no! ¡Sabes que odio el dulce! – Intentó zafarse, pero el amarre estaba apretado.

– Será mi dulce y pegajosa venganza cariño. – Dijo sonriente cuando sacó una de las fresas que habían en la tortita y comenzó a untar el cuerpo de K, quien sentía cómo la rubia recorría con la frutilla todo su torso hasta dejarlo completamente embarrado con la crema del pastel, sus mejillas tenían crema, su cuello, torso y hasta sus oblicuos tenían parte del postre. Kula comenzó a lamerlo con cuidado desde el cuello, dando pequeños y suaves mordiscos.

– Estas jugando sucio princesa, no te quejes si me libero. – Le advirtió al sentir la lengua de la rubia que lo saboreaba como si se tratara de un gran pastel.

– No lo harás porque te gusta lo que estoy haciendo tigre. En tu interior sabes que es así.– Susurró mientras besaba sus mejillas y limpiaba la crema con su lengua, luego volvió a lamer los rastros de pastel que quedaban en su cuello, el peli blanco movía sus caderas en respuesta al placer que le provocaba cada lamida, y ella acentuaba el roce de las suyas para encontrarse con el miembro ya duro y listo para lo que venía.

– Ese pantalón está de más, Kula te lo va a quitar para que quedes sin nada, tal y como la dejas siempre que quieres follártela. – Habló.

Siguió bajando lentamente hasta sus pectorales con la frutilla recorriendo sus tetillas, K comenzó a jadear cuando la rubia recorrió también aquellas partes con su lengua, la fresa estaba helada, pero la crema y su lengua jugaban un contraste delicioso, nunca llegó a pensar que un pastel podía ser una forma de tortura erótica, y menos que Kula lo pusiera en práctica.

\-- ¡Uf! Tienes una lengua muy traviesa ¿Lo sabías? – Confesó el peli blanco ya al borde del descontrol, era un verdadero suplicio no poder tocar a Kula cuando ella estaba lamiendo su cuerpo y untando a diestra y siniestra con las cosas dulces que odiaba, era una mezcla entre placer y coraje por querer tomar represalias para follar duro y sin piedad a la rubia. Sin duda lo tendría en cuenta apenas lo soltara.

Kula siguió recorriendo el marcado cuerpo de K con la fresa y su lengua, llegó hasta los oblicuos a punta de besos y mordiscos que provocaban los jadeos más desesperados y nunca escuchados en el peli blanco quien echaba su cabeza hacia atrás por el excesivo placer de la boca y la lengua de ella; habían partes bastante sensibles en el cuerpo de K que Kula comenzaba a conocer y tener en cuenta. El impedimento de sus manos atadas le otorgaba el morbo más excitante conocido por el moreno hasta ahora, nunca ninguna mujer lo había cubierto de crema y mordisqueado como su fuera un sabroso pastel, era retorcido, pero increíblemente excitante. Kula llegó por fin hasta su pantalón, bajando el cierre y siendo ayudada por K quien levantaba las caderas para que fuera más fácil sacárselo. El bóxer no se quedó mucho tiempo, pues Kula puso un trozo de pastel en la punta de la erección de K y comenzó a lamerlo por sobre la ropa interior, logrando que una exhalación profunda y grave se escapara de la boca de él, quien observaba atento lo que la rubia hacía. Una vez que ingirió aquel trozo, bajó finalmente los boxers de K, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

– Ahora sí comienza mi venganza tigre. Desearás no haberme dejado con las ganas en la ducha. – Le dijo mientras untaba los últimos trozos de crema que quedaban en el pastel sobre la frutilla, y que comenzó a morder para dejar caer el jugo que salía de ella sobre el pene grueso y erecto de K.

– ¡Vamos gatita! También quiero jugar. – Le rogó por última vez, antes de que la rubia comenzara a lamer las gotas que caían alrededor provenientes de la fresa y que recorrían hasta los testículos del peli blanco.

– No, ahora me toca disfrutar a mí, está vez las cosas se harán a mi manera. – Respondió, para meterse hasta el límite de su garganta completamente el miembro de K sin siquiera emitir una arcada, estaba tan excitada producto del vino durante la cena, más lo que pensaba hacer incluyendo la mirada que le dedicaba K al ver cómo disfrutaba en su boca introduciendo el miembro. No tuvo piedad en aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos con la lengua y los labios, lo sacaba y lo lamía como si de un sabroso helado de fresa se tratara, K levantaba sus caderas para que la rubia se lo metiera más adentro, ella captó el mensaje, así que comenzó a acariciar sus testículos logrando que K cerrara los ojos entregándose al placer de su boca y labios que se movían deliciosamente.

– Harás que me corra si lo haces tan rápido gatita. – Dijo entre jadeos acelerados por las chupadas que le propinaba. Kula, al escucharlo, comenzó a succionar más rápido para alcanzar el orgasmo de K. Cuando sintió que estaba cerca, se detuvo de golpe.

\-- ¿Q-qué pasó preciosa? – Preguntó al ver que el placer no seguía. La rubia se levantó y se posó frente su erección, de manera que su vagina estuviera a solo milímetros rozando su pene.

– Ahora verás que solo yo me voy a correr mientras tú me miras. – Anunció abriendo sus piernas sobre él cuando sus dedos comenzaron a masajear su clítoris, el placer vino inmediatamente para la rubia mientras K sufría al verla darse placer y no poder ser él quien se lo brindaba, jalaba del respaldo para deshacerse del amarre, sin embargo, también sentía un placer mental al ver la exquisitez con la que Kula se tocaba a sí misma, viéndola introducir sus dedos y llevar su propio ritmo lo hicieron remojar sus labios pensando que era él quien se lo hacía quiso cerrar los ojos pero Kula gimió deliciosamente, así que los abrió más para no perder detalle alguno de la imagen que tenía frente a él. Parecía que iba a presenciar el orgasmo más grande hasta el momento al escuchar los jadeos de ella junto a la forma en la que se masturbaba, su pene comenzó a palpitar cerca de ella provocando un leve roce que Kula lo sintió demasiado caliente al estar tan sensible, y comenzó a tocarlo para masturbarlo nuevamente.

– ¡Vamos nena! ¡Sigue así…! – Le dijo. Kula ya no sentía ni escuchaba nada de la realidad, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en un solo punto. Dejó de masturbarlo para tocar sus pechos, se lamía los dedos en extremo éxtasis mientras K miraba sin poder hacer más que sucumbir ante el delirio sexual, la imagen era digna de una película porno que en otros tiempos hubiese sido aceptable como material mental en sus noches de adolescente solitario, pero la imposibilidad de gozar junto a su novia en un acto que debía ser de placer mutuo, y a quien veía que lo disfrutaba sin siquiera extrañarlo, hacía que se limitara a ver a su chica correrse y empaparlo de sus jugos cuando alcanzara el orgasmo. Al cerrar sus ojos pensaba en lo húmeda y ardiente que debía sentirse adentro de la chica, tan estrecha y suave a la vez, era sentir el cielo al penetrarla e irse dentro de ella, cuando la chica se levantó para introducir su pene y moverse.

\-- ¡Solo…! ¡Quiero que…! ¡Sientas…! ¡Lo húmeda que estoy K! ¡Y esta vez no podrás correrte dentro de mi cariño! – Gimió en extremo placer.

\-- ¡Uuf! ¡Kula! ¡Eres… despiadadamente excitante nena! – Gimió aprovechando al máximo el breve momento de placer que la chica le había decidido regalar por el momento.

\-- ¡Aah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaah! ¡K! ¡Te aamooo! ¡De verdad! – Comenzó a gritar cuando las penetraciones se hicieron profundas y rápidas, entonces recobró el objetivo real, luego se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a masturbarse a un ritmo similar al de las penetraciones hasta sentir ese familiar hormigueo en todo su cuerpo junto a la explosión en su interior, cayendo rendida sobre el cuerpo de K que con tanto deleite visual no resistió ni aguantó el calvario de solo mirar, el líquido espeso salía disparado manchando parte del estómago y los pechos de la chica que se encontraba inclinada experimentando aún las convulsiones del clímax.

– La venganza es algo delicioso de experimentar. – Dijo suspirando en el pecho de K.

– Me alegra que te hayas divertido a costa de mi sufrimiento gatita pero ¿Me puedes desatar? Siento que mi manos están empezando a quedar sin sangre. – Le dijo.

– Solo… un momento. – Suspiró nuevamente y se reincorporó para desatarlo. K masajeaba sus muñecas mientras observaba a la rubia recostada a su lado.

– Ahora estamos a mano. – Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida. K le dedicó una sonrisa, a pesar de haber quedado con crema y restos de pastel en su cuerpo, detalle que podría haberlo hecho enfadar, sin mencionar que no había podido correrse en ella como hubiese querido, le gustó aquella faceta de chica mala, algo nuevo que le daba un toque de sabor a su intimidad. Se levantó para darse una ducha y echar más leña a la estufa que comenzaba a entibiarse. Besó su frente y se metió al baño. Cuando salió, la rubia yacía plácidamente dormida y desnuda en la cama.

– Buenas noches princesa. – Susurró en su oído y la tapó con las frazadas. La rubia se removió para acurrucarse.

\--

Temprano en la mañana, K sintió el frio del alba que los despertaba, quiso abrazarla pero no se encontraba en la cama. Entonces sintió el sonido de la ducha, se incorporó y miró la hora en su celular, eran las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana, de pronto la rubia apareció cubierta por una toalla solamente.

– Buenos días pastelito. – Lo saludó.

\-- ¿Pastelito? – Preguntó extrañado, luego recordó la causa de su nuevo calificativo.

– De todos los pasteles y cosas dulces que he probado en mi vida, tú eres mi sabor favorito K. – Le dijo la rubia besándolo en los labios.

– No lo digas frente a nadie, de lo contrario me enfadaré contigo. – Le advirtió.

– Eso nadie tiene que saberlo, es algo entre nosotros dos y también me enojaría si otra persona participara de esto. Somos exclusivos del otro ¿No? – Respondió mirándolo a los ojos. K se acercó para besarla.

– Tú eres mía nena, de la misma forma que yo soy tuyo también. Pensé que eso estaba claro. – Le dijo mientras se estiraba para bostezar.

– Solo quería resaltarlo. – Expresó ella.

– Whip me ha llamado hace unos minutos, dice que nos espera para pasar el día con ellos y que vayamos ahora para el desayuno. – Comentó.

– Vaya, parece que ahora te llamará a ti en vez de a mi. – Le dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

– No es eso tontito, solo que quizá pensó que no estarías de humor para contestar tan temprano. – Mencionó esbozando una sonrisa.

– Entonces llamaré a la señora Belanger para pasarle las llaves, nos iremos directamente de la casa de mi hermana a South Town. – Aclaró.

\--

El día lo pasaron junto a Whip y Máxima como habían planeado hacer uno de los días que estarían en South Beach.

– Veo que se han reconciliado. – Comentó su amigo dándole un suave golpe con el codo al pelo blanco.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo grandulón. – Contestó mirándolo hostil.

– Y por tu buen humor fue una muy buena reconciliación. – Bromeó.

\-- ¡Ya cállate idiota! – Dijo con un evidente bochorno en sus mejillas al recordar la ardiente escena de la rubia abierta de piernas mostrando todo mientras se daba placer y él eyaculando en su estómago y pechos.

Máxima se carcajeaba con las reacciones avergonzadas de su amigo, lo conocía tan bien que sabía cuando su amigo hacía algo con lo cual podía utilizar para molestarlo. Kula y Whip estaban en la cocina lavando los trastos ocupados del almuerzo y conversando sobre el bebé cuando quienes estaban en el comedor sintieron que algo caía rompiéndose en mil pedazos mientras la rubia daba un grito ahogado. Ambos se miraron alarmados y parecieron congeniar en lo que pensaban, algo pasaba con Whip y el bebé, se levantaron rápidamente para ver que sucedía, se encontraron con la cruda imagen de Seirah en el suelo sujetando su vientre con dolor y sus pantalones manchados con sangre, Kula estaba junto a ella con lágrimas en sus ojos tratando de no pensar lo peor, Máxima tomó a la castaña en sus brazos y la estrechó en su regazo, luego se dirigió a la sala para recostarla en el sillón, Whip se quejaba y lloraba. Todos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación.

– ¡Voy por las llaves del auto, debemos llevarla al hospital! – Exclamó K mientras se dirigía al garaje para sacar el auto.

\-- ¡Kula, hay tres cajas con la medicina de Whip en su mesita de noche junto a un bolso, tráelos, debemos llevarlos ahora! – Le pidió a la rubia, quien no tardó en ir en busca de lo que le pedían.

– Lo s-siento chicos, creo que algo anda mal con mi bebé y no he querido preocuparlos. Lamento haber sido tan mal anfitriona y no atenderlos como correspondía. – Dijo apenas la castaña mientras estaba recostada en el sillón.

– Tú no te preocupes de nada más que de ti y el bebé. Ahora te llevaremos al hospital y todo saldrá bien ¿Sí? – Intentó consolarla mientras la llevaban al auto.

\-- ¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Exclamó el peli blanco al ver lo pálida y débil que se encontraba Seirah.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Whip fue ingresada de emergencia mientras Máxima se sentía fatal esperando afuera. Kula trataba de darle ánimos y K se mantenía en silencio mirando hacia una ventana.

– Saldré a tomar aire. – Expresó de pronto el hombre de gran tamaño dirigiéndose a la salida.

– Voy con él, avísanos si el doctor viene. – Le dijo a la rubia no sin antes darle un corto beso en la frente.

\-- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó la rubia con la intención de ayudar.

– Conversaré a solas con él. – Aclaró .

– Está bien, me quedaré aquí. – Dijo con decepción.

K se dio media vuelta y siguió a su amigo.

Al llegar a la salida del hospital, vio a su compañero con las manos en el rostro, estaba mal.

\-- ¿Tienes un cigarrillo compañero? – Consultó al peli blanco.

K le convidó de la cajetilla para que sacara, luego el encendedor, así se quedaron unos momentos mientras ambos fumaban en las afueras del hospital.

– Sabes, desde la última vez que conversamos no pude evitar tener esperanzas de que su embarazo tuviera una oportunidad, un milagro, pero al parecer no será así. Si yo me siento de esta forma, Whip debe estar desecha, ella ante todo mantenía la fe de que el diagnóstico del médico podía ser erróneo, existía la mínima probabilidad, pero quiso seguir aún sabiendo que podía complicarse sí en un futuro podía quedar nuevamente embarazada. – Dijo mientras miraba hacia la calle de enfrente.

K sólo escuchaba sin mencionar palabra alguna, no era bueno consolando a nadie en estos casos y su amigo lo sabía, pero podía acompañarlo en silencio compartiendo su dolor, Máxima lo agradecería de todas formas.

Kula salió a su encuentro.

– El doctor ha salido, le dije que esperara para decirnos lo que sucede, quiere conversar contigo Máxima. – Se apresuró agitada apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

– Gracias Kula. – Dijo con tono sombrío y apurando el paso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que el doctor los esperaba, Máxima se adelantó.

– Hemos logrado estabilizar a la madre, pero el bebé no sobrevivió, la hemorragia se produjo por la ruptura de una de sus Trompas de Falopio, temo decirle que la paciente ha quedado con nulas posibilidades de tener otro embarazo, es lo que les dije en un comienzo cuando vimos la ecografía señor. Lamento darle las malas noticias, podrán ver a la paciente cuando despierte de la anestesia, tendrá que quedarse hasta mañana en observación. – Dijo el doctor.

– Gracias por la información. – Mencionó serio mientras se sentaba en los sillones de la sala de espera. Un suspiro extenso se escuchó en el hombre de gran altura.

Kula estaba muy triste por aquello, K se quedó de pie al lado de la rubia quien no pudo evitar llorar por la noticia, él la abrazó, su corazón también parecía detenerse y romper en mil pedazos, sin embargo, debía ser fuerte para estar junto a su amigo que lo requería aún más.

– Lo siento. – Dijo tocando el hombro de su amigo.

\-- ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti y por Whip? – Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Máxima quien parecía estar perdido entre sus pensamientos mirando hacia la nada.

– Han hecho suficiente chicos. Gracias por no dejarme solo con todo esto. Pero deberían irse a casa, se hace tarde, yo me quedaré con mi esposa hasta que despierte. Probablemente necesitemos un momento de pareja, es mejor que entre solo. – Dijo sonriendo apenas sin mirar a nadie.

– Ten. – Le pasó un pañuelo desechable que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta la rubia.

El hombre de gran tamaño se secó las lágrimas que brotaban sin voluntad de sus ojos.

– Ya vuelvo. – Dijo la rubia. Cuando volvió, tenía en sus manos dos vasos con café, un _Mochaccino _y un _expreso doble sin azúcar _como le gustaban a K.

– Ten, lo dulce puede levantar aunque sea un poco el ánimo, te traje un pequeño pastel para acompañar. Probablemente no tengas hambre, pero puedes dejarlo para la noche, será una larga espera. – Dijo la rubia mientras les entregaba a cada uno los vasos. K lo recibió, Nunca un café le había sabido tan amargo, sin duda era uno de los peores momentos a los cuales incluir en su vida. No podía ser tan injusta la situación, ambos queriendo ser padres y con la complicación de aquel embarazo imposibilitando para siempre la oportunidad de convertir a Seirah en una gran madre. Quería gritar, romper algo, vengarse de alguien, pero no había más culpable que el destino. La vida ya les había arrebatado a sus padres por culpa de un imbécil y ahora a un bebé, un inocente que ni siquiera logró formarse del todo para conocer a los que podrían haber sido los mejores padres que K hubiese conocido, sintió decepción, le hubiera gustado haber sido tío. Pero no tendría la oportunidad. Maldijo en silencio. Kula se percató del estado de K, pero sintió algo de temor al acercarse a él, sabía que también necesitaba un momento a solas, quizá era mejor si tomaba un taxi que la dejara en su casa, así podría quedarse si lo deseaba. No, no lo dejaría solo, era su novia y debía apoyarlo en estos difíciles momentos con su hermana.

– Está anocheciendo, es mejor que se vayan, les avisaré cuando Whip despierte. Gracias nuevamente por todo chicos. – Dijo Máxima.

\-- ¿De verdad no quieres que nos quedemos? – Preguntó la rubia.

– No me lo tomes a mal pequeña, pero necesito estar solo con mi esposa, entiendo que estén preocupados, pero debo contener a Whip cuando despierte y se entere que no podremos ser padres nunca más. Gracias por el café y el pastel. Compañero, debes partir tú también. Te mantendré informado, lo prometo. – Dijo.

– No seas idiota, iré a dejar a Kula a su casa y volveré, no voy a dejar sola a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo. – Dijo el peli blanco.

– No creo que sea una buena idea, el viaje será pesado, sinceramente no creo tener cabeza y corazón para preocuparme por alguien más en estos momentos. – Aclaró.

\-- ¡Mierda Máxima! ¡Pero qué terco y egoísta eres! ¡Seirah es mi hermana y también me preocupa! ¡No vas a impedir que vuelva! – Dijo levantando la voz mientras algunas personas observaban la escena.

– Lo siento compañero, sé cómo te sientes, pero espero también que dejes un momento de lado tu mal genio y tu orgullo, ahora necesito un tiempo con mi mujer, sé que es tu hermana, podrás verla cuando quieras luego de que salga del hospital. Te prometo mantenerte informado, pero ahora déjame solo por favor. – Confesó.

– Vamos K, debes entender a Máxima y a Seirah, tiene razón, debemos darles privacidad y se nos hace tarde para volver. – Trató de persuadirlo.

– Aquí están las llaves del auto. Tomaremos un taxi hasta la casa para buscar la moto. Apenas sepas algo llámame. – Le dijo dando media vuelta y caminado hacia la salida.

– Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti compañero. – Dijo en voz baja.

\-- ¿Kula? – La llamó.

La rubia se devolvió hasta donde se encontraba Máxima.

– Cuida de mi mejor amigo y cuñado, él también necesita contención, está sufriendo tanto como yo en estos momentos, entiéndelo si está un poco irritable, no lo tomes personal, es su forma de descargarse cuando sufre, tu eres la única que puede curar su corazón herido con tu amor y dulzura. – Le dijo.

Kula sintió su corazón encogerse por las palabras de Máxima.

– Gracias, eres maravilloso, Whip tiene demasiada suerte de estar con alguien como tú. Mantenme informada a mi también por favor, no quiero que me excluyan, ustedes han sido como mi segunda familia durante estos meses y me siento muy afortunada de haberlos conocido, abraza a Whip de mi parte ¿Si? – Le dijo conteniendo al grandote quien también correspondía el abrazo. Entonces siguió al peli blanco que se encontraba en la parada de taxis.

\-- ¡K espera! – Le gritó antes de que el vehículo llegara.

El taxi había llegado y ambos subían con destino a la casa de Máxima y Seirah para buscar la moto y partir rumbo a sus casas, el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos; Kula temía decir algo que pudiese detonar el mar de emociones tempestuoso que había en el interior de K, así que optó por no decir nada hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Al entrar a la casa de Whip, que por suerte el peli blanco conservaba aún un juego de llaves de su antiguo hogar, arreglaron sus cosas y partieron en la motocicleta, ambos sin decir nada. K estaba más serio que de costumbre, ni siquiera miraba a la rubia, lo que provocaba una dolorosa distancia de la que se sentía incapaz de romper, debía estar sufriendo bastante por dentro, si no quería dirigirle la palabra era quizá porque no quería que lo viera flaquear, o peor, llorar en el más extremo de los casos. K era de esos orgullosos extremos que preferían la muerte a que otra persona los viera mostrando debilidad.

Cuando K se estacionó fuera de la casa de Kula, ella todavía seguía abrazada a su espalda. – Ya llegamos. – Anunció tomando sus manos para que lo soltara, pero la rubia lo abrazó más fuerte.

– Lo siento tigre, pero hoy no quiero separarme de ti, sé que no quieres hablar, y lo entiendo, no te voy a presionar, pero soy tu novia y de verdad quiero que confíes en mi y me dejes consolarte. No quiero ver que sufres en silencio cuando puedo estar contigo amor. – Le dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

K volteó su cabeza para mirar a la rubia que lloraba en su espalda. Salió de la moto para quedar frente a ella.

– También lo siento, no quiero que llores por mi causa, pero en estos momentos necesito estar solo. También te amo pero entiende gatita, no estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen de esta manera por mi, aunque te agradezco lo hagas, pero quiero estar solo, mañana será otro día y te llamaré si sé algo de mi hermana. – Contestó mientras la tomaba del mentón para besarla. Aquel beso fue distinto a todos, había amargura y sufrimiento. Kula lloró aún más, K quería llevar el duelo en soledad y por eso la apartaba de su triste corazón.

– Prométeme que me llamarás, o de lo contrario iré a tu apartamento para ver que estés bien. – Expresó mientras sollozaba.

K la abrazó por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, suspiraba y la presionaba contra él.

– No te preocupes, lo haré preciosa, ahora entra a tu casa a descansar para que yo también pueda hacerlo. – Le dijo para calmarla.

– Te amo K. Espero que algún día confíes en mi. – Soltó mientras era ella ahora quien lo estrechaba contra ella fuertemente en sus brazos. El peli banco mostró una pequeña sonrisa, alejándose lentamente de ella.

– Nos vemos preciosa. – Se despidió subiendo a la moto.

La chica lo observó durante un rato hasta que el sonido y su silueta desaparecieron.

– Adiós K. – Dijo con el alma hecha pedazo, K no estaba bien y no confiaba en ella. Máxima se lo había advertido en el hospital, y por desgracia, K también.

Antes de llegar al apartamento, K se detuvo en una licorería.

– Deme dos botellas de Whisky y tres cajetillas de cigarros. – Habló al vendedor dejando el dinero en el mesón. El hombre que atendía recogió el dinero y fue a buscar el pedido de K, cuando volvió, lo miró y una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en su rostro al ver que estaba solo.

– Buena fiesta chico. – Dijo el hombre.

– Sí, como sea. – Dijo sin prestar mayor atención a la broma.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, no encendió las luces, avanzó hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en ella. Colocó la melodía predilecta para ocasiones como esta, letras desgarradoras con guitarras estridentes junto a la barítona voz grave y hostil de _Zakk Wylde_. Encendió un cigarrillo y abrió las ventanas, el frío no se hizo esperar, abrió una botella de Whisky y bebió un largo sorbo, la vista de South Town parecía lúgubre desde su balcón, no iría a trabajar el día de mañana, estaba decidido, hoy sería una noche larga y amarga.


	21. Capítulo 21 Sweetest Perfection

**Capítulo XXI**

**Sweetest Perfection**

Kula iniciaba su semana universitaria, Candy se había ofrecido a llevarla pero como era costumbre entrenar en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo antes de comenzar las clases, desistió de la idea por lo temprano que tendría que despertar a su hermana para llevarla. Ya que, después de lo ocurrido con Whip, lo último que deseaba era que su hermana tuviera que pasar por ese inmenso dolor, así que se levantó sigilosa para no despertarla, y partió rumbo a su destino. Decidió tomar un taxi, hacía bastante frío aquella madrugada, pensaba llamar a K desde temprano para ver si se encontraba algo mejor luego de no haberle permitido quedarse con él, pero por la hora probablemente seguía dormido, no quería molestarlo, después de todo, si Máxima le había dicho que respetara la forma que tenía de purgar su dolor en soledad, no debía convertirse en una hostigosa, no obstante, si no sabía de él durante el día, pasaría a su apartamento después de las clases para ver que todo estuviese bien, después de todo, era su novia, y tenía todo el derecho de preocuparse por él.

Cuando llegó al campus luego de la ardua sesión de entrenamiento que se había propuesto por haber dejado durante un tiempo aquello que amaba, se dirigió al casino para comprar algo de comer, no tomaba su desayuno sino hasta después, debido a que el excesivo esfuerzo en el que empeñaba todos los Lunes en la pista podría provocarle náuseas, así que pasaba si tenía tiempo, antes de comenzar las clases, y como ahora faltaban varios minutos, decidió comprar un pastel y un _mocaccino_ con doble chocolate, cuando lo bebió y probó un bocado de la tortita, sintió que podía comenzar un buen día, miró la hora, las nueve menos quince, a esa hora K ya se encontraría en su trabajo, o por lo menos llegando a él, lo llamó para darle el buenos días, sin embargo, el teléfono se encontraba apagado. Candy llegó a su lado junto a Athena, quien, para esa semana, ya se había enterado por la misma chica rubia de cabello corto, que esperaba un hijo de Shingo, después de todo, las tres eran bastante amigas y podrían confiarse hasta ese tipo de secretos.

– Llegas temprano amiga, aún nos queda algo de tiempo para conversar. ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana? – Comentó.

– Algo cargado de emociones más tristes que buenas. – Dijo mientras miraba su celular, intentó llamarlo una última vez antes de entrar a clases, pero sonaba apagado.

\-- ¿Te peleaste con él? – Preguntó Athena.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

– Su hermana, Seirah, estaba esperando un bebé pero lo perdió, y lo peor de todo es que no podrá ser madre, debido a que resultó dañado su interior por tener un embarazo ectópico. En pocas palabras ha quedado infértil. – Dijo con tono apagado.

Candy escuchaba en silencio la conversación entre su hermana y su amiga.

– Quizá piensen en adoptar. – Dijo la chica de los cabellos morados.

– No lo sé, aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, probablemente lo vean como una posibilidad a futuro, sin embargo, ahora están viviendo el dolor de haber perdido a su bebé.– Se lamentó.

– Me preocupan, pero sé que se tienen el uno a otro y podrán recuperarse. He querido saber de K, pero no me contesta, estaba muy afectado por lo de su hermana y no quiso que estuviera con él, creo que iré a verlo después de clases. – Dijo mientras miraba por el ventanal del casino.

– Entonces no estarás conmigo, de nuevo. – Reclamó Candy.

– Hermana no seas así, estaré contigo toda la semana si lo deseas, pero ahora siento que algo malo pudo haberle sucedido. – Expresó.

– Tengo visita con el médico para el miércoles y quiero que me acompañes, no falles hermana. Yo también te necesito. – Le dijo mientras bebía leche caliente.

– No te preocupes, estaré contigo. – Afirmó.

– Eso espero. Ya es hora de entrar a clases, llegaremos tarde si nos quedamos acá sentadas.– Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse a su clase. Las demás hicieron lo mismo y la siguieron, Kula le envió un menaje en el que avisaba que estaría después de clases en su apartamento esperando lo leyera.

Acabando el día, Kula tomó sus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, su celular sonó, tenía la esperanza de que fuera el peli blanco, pero el nombre de su cuñada salía en la pantalla.

\-- ¿Hola? ¿Whip? – Contestó pensando que podían tener alguna noticia sobre K, pero no quiso preguntar de forma tan repentina.

– Hola pequeña, siento molestarte pero ¿K se encuentra contigo? He tratado de comunicarme con él para decirle que Seirah había despertado y se encontraba mejor pero no contesta su celular y en su trabajo dijeron que no había ido.– Era la voz de Máxima preguntando por algo que ya sospechaba que podía suceder.

– A mí tampoco me contesta, estoy intentado desde muy temprano pero no consigo dar con él, es por eso que ahora iré a su apartamento para ver si está. Te escribiré si lo veo. – Dijo mientras comenzaba nuevamente a caminar, ahora con más prisa al saber que nadie había podido localizarlo.

– Mantenme al tanto ¿sí? – Le hizo prometer el hombre del otro lado de línea, K no había contestado sus mensajes ni llamadas, algo le había sucedido y temía algo similar cuando lo encontró tirado en apartamento, si lo conocía bien, entonces K se había emborrachado hasta casi perder el conocimiento, algo muy de él para sopesar lo que no sabía demostrar, pero esta vez, no estaría para ayudar. Lamentablemente Kula debería conocer también aquel oscuro lado de K.

– Descuida, apenas lo encuentre te mando un mensaje. Dale un abrazo de mi parte a Seirah y para ti también Máxima. – Dijo la rubia y colgó la llamada para seguir su camino.

\-- ¿A dónde vas tan apurada? – Escuchó de pronto la voz de su hermana.

– Al apartamento de K, no ha contestado ni mis llamadas o mensajes. Debo saber que está bien. – Le dijo mientras apresurada el paso.

– Te llevo. – Anunció Candy.

– No es necesario, debes descansar hermana. – Dijo preocupada por su bienestar.

– No es nada, hoy no tengo nada que hacer, me aburriré horriblemente en casa, prefiero llevarte, así puedo conversar contigo acerca de algo que he estado pensando mucho hoy. – Comentó mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento del campus.

– ¿Es algo malo? ¿Estás enfadada? – Preguntó la pálida chica de los largos cabellos.

– No, no lo es, incluso si puedo conversar contigo y con K hoy sería mejor, aunque entiendo que eso puede esperar. – Expresó.

– Bueno, en ese caso no tengo problema Candy, pero ahora ¿Podemos ir al apartamento de K? Te daré la dirección. – Anunció mandando la ubicación al celular de la chica para conectarlo con el vehículo.

Candy hizo rugir el motor para partir rápidamente y llegar al lugar que su hermana urgía estar, intentó llamar ya por sexta vez no obteniendo respuesta de K.

\-- ¿Peleaste con él que no te contesta? – Preguntó.

– Para nada, K y yo estamos bien, pero es un chico introvertido si a emociones se refiere, prefiere purgar la pena en soledad que en compañía de alguien, aunque intento que trate de confiar en mi, aún me falta camino por recorrer con K, solo espero que no haya hecho una tontería. – Dijo más para ella lo último.

\-- ¿A qué tipo de tonterías te refieres? – Preguntó con interés mientras se detenía en una luz roja.

– Ah, no me malinterpretes, me refiero a que no ande solo por ahí. – Le dijo.

– ¿O acabe en un bar de mala muerte como al que fuimos la primera vez?– Expresó.

\-- ¿Cómo crees? K ya no frecuenta esos lugares porque prefiere pasar tiempo conmigo, no olvides que me va a recoger los viernes a la universidad y luego hacemos algo los fines de semana, sin embargo, aunque lo siguiera haciendo sería algo que no me molestaría, tampoco soy una novia controladora como para prohibir que vaya a lugares así.

– Será mejor que no frecuente ningún lugar que vaya a dar un mal ejemplo a su futuro sobrino. – Dijo mientras doblaba la calle para seguir las coordenadas de la ubicación.

\-- ¡Espera… qué! – Exclamó incrédula.

– Lo que escuchaste, la semana pasada estuve averiguando sobre la adopción, pero me parece mejor entregar a mi hijo a personas que sean de confianza, en este caso la hermana de tu novio, aunque primero quisiera que me llevaras a conocerlos. Claro, si es que ellos quieren. – Enfatizó.

Kula no sabía si llorar de felicidad por su cuñada o regañar a su hermana por tomar una decisión deliberadamente.

– Creo que será mejor que lo pienses Candy, es muy repentino, ellos acaban de perder a su bebé y ahora tú quieres darles éste bebé a ellos y… -- Quiso seguir pero su cabeza ahora era un lío.

– No pretendo obligar a nadie a quedarse con el bebé que llevo dentro, pero cuando se recuperen podremos ir con ellos y quizá les guste la idea. – Dijo como si estuviese hablando de un simple intercambio. Kula ya había perdido la batalla en cuanto a su hermana, suspiró extensamente.

– Llegamos. –Dijo de pronto al detener el vehículo fuera del apartamento de K.

– Pensé que vivía en uno de esos apartamentos pequeños y de poco alcance económico. Me sorprende. – Dijo con su típico tono arribista.

– K no es ese tipo de chico como te imaginas, lo verás cuando vayamos a la casa de Whip y Máxima, te invitaría a subir pero la verdad es que no sé si K se encuentra ahí, en ese caso lo esperaré adentro. Gracias por traerme. – Expresó con ternura besando su mejilla.

– Ni una palabra de esto a tu novio por el momento ¿Sí? – Le advirtió.

– Descuida, no lo haré. Nos vemos. – Dijo, si el peli blanco se llegaba a enterar de la posibilidad de que su sobrino fuese un pequeño parecido a Shingo se negaría rotundamente y trataría por todos los medios de persuadir a Whip y Máxima de rechazarlo seguramente.

Cuando subió por el ascensor hasta el piso de K, escuchó música a un alto volumen que provenía de ahí, pensó que quizá K no se encontraba y su equipo de música se había activado de alguna manera, pero cuando llegó a la puerta y abrió, todo estaba oscuro y con fuerte aroma a cigarrillo y a alcohol.

\-- ¿K? – Llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Avanzó hasta el interruptor para encender la luz y no tropezar con algo, dejó su mochila en el sillón y observó el comedor, no había rastro de K, aunque su chaqueta y llaves de la motocicleta se encontraban en el lugar de siempre, supo que el peli blanco se encontraba ahí, tuvo un mal presentimiento, apretó con sus manos la cruz que K le había regalado. Aceleró el paso hasta la habitación, al llegar, vio un bulto tirado en el suelo del balcón mientras el viento helado no daba tregua a la fría habitación oscura, era K, las botellas estaban vacías y su líquido vertido en algunos lugares, estaba ebrio y temblando del frío al encontrarse a torso desnudo abandonado a su suerte con el frío de la ciudad que ya comenzaba a anochecer. Se había quedado bebiendo hasta borrar su conciencia durante la noche, quedando en aquel estado solo hace unas horas atrás.

–¡K! ¡Escúchame! – Exclamó mientras colocaba su cabeza en las piernas de ella, K solo movía su cabeza tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero en el estado etílico en el que la rubia lo había encontrado, no lograba más que balbucear palabras ininteligibles.

\-- ¡Vamos cariño, te llevaré adentro, acá te estás congelando en ese estado. Pero necesito que me ayudes, ¡eres más pesado de lo que puedo aguantar K! – Le dijo mientras tiraba con dificultad de sus brazos la calidad de bulto en la que se encontraba ahora el pelo blanco. Lo arrastró hasta la pared para cerrar las ventanas, apagó la música y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, los párpados de K titilaban en respuesta a los suaves golpes en la cara que Kula le daba, pudo mover la cabeza para tratar de esquivar los golpes y reaccionar, pero estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera podía controlarse y con todo su cuerpo se desplomaba hacia el suelo en lugar de estar apoyado en la pared. La rubia comenzó a perder la paciencia, así que abrió la puerta del baño y lo llevó hasta allá, lo único que lo despertaría sería una rápida ducha helada, luego una caliente para que se le pasara un poco aquella gran ingesta de whisky. Probablemente no había comido nada y debía sentir fatiga aparte de la evidente borrachera que tenía en ese momento. Antes de meterlo a la ducha y someterlo a tan poco ortodoxo método, lo abrazo y le dijo unas palabras.

– No sabes cuanto lo siento cariño, no debí haber permitido que te quedaras solo, nunca más sufrirás en soledad porque yo estoy contigo y no pienso abandonarte. – Le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos. Fue entonces cuando K intentó con dificultad abrir sus ojos, vio de forma borrosa a quien tenía frente a él, intentó sonreír.

– Soy… una mierda de hermano… y novio… -- Dijo con amargura. Kula observó sus ojos enrojecidos y sus pupilas dilatadas, debía meterlo cuanto antes a la ducha fría.

– Vamos, te darás una ducha para despertar y luego comerás algo. – Le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo para colocarlo en su hombro y llevarlo hasta la ducha, su cuerpo era pesado en ese estado debido a la poca ayuda que le prestaba el peli blanco, abrió la llave de paso e introdujo al moreno, a pesar del frío que hacía afuera, debía lograr que despertara del todo, dio fugazmente el agua helada, provocando que el peli blanco abriera los ojos de golpe y reaccionara como un gato en su primer baño.

\-- ¡AAAAH! ¡MIERDA! ¡PERO QUÉ PUTA MADRE ES ESTO!– Gritó dejando atrás su estado y tratando de cerrar la llave, pero como aun estaba mareado, fallaba en el intento. Seguramente el grito se había escuchado en todo el piso.

Kula cerró rápidamente el paso de agua helada para dar la caliente, sabía que K odiaba el agua a esa temperatura, pero era necesario para que pudiese despertar, se repetía en sus pensamientos como un mantra para no sentirse culpable de que K pudiese pescar un resfrío.

\-- ¡Era necesario para que pudieses recobrarte! – Exclamó. K pareció enfadarse por la resolución de ella.

\-- ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTARÍA BIEN KULA! ¡VIENES AQUÍ Y ME METES A LA DUCHA CON TEMPERATURAS BAJO CERO POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS! – Levantó la voz mientras caía en cuenta que aún estaba medio vestido. No contento con esto, la jaló hacia él logrando que la rubia se empapara completamente también su suéter largo junto a los botines que llevaba puestos.

\-- ¡K! ¡NOOOO! ¡NO PUEDES PROHIBIR QUE ME PREOCUPE POR TI! ¡MIRA EN EL ESTADO QUE TE ENCUENTRAS TONTO! – Gritó también luego de intentar salirse de ahí, pero K la sujetó con fuerza e intentó besarla. Kula reaccionó a tiempo y se alejó de él, lo que había dicho hace solo unos instantes le había dolido.

\-- ¡No! ¡Primero comerás algo y luego vamos a tener una conversación tu y yo! – Exclamó con enfado. K no podía hacer como si nada, le había gritado cuando ella solamente se preocupaba por él.

– ¡Tsk! Ya ni puedo besar a mi novia en la ducha ¡Qué fastidio! – Reclamó molesto.

\-- ¡Hey, me he quedado preocupada porque no tuve noticias tuyas en todo el día porque dijiste que sí lo harías! Máxima también estaba preocupado por ti e intentó contactarte para que supieras como estaba tu hermana, pero tú solo piensas en ti mismo y ahora me has empapado junto a ti en la ducha, no tengo más ropa y ¿tú te enfadadas conmigo porque no puedes besarme? ¡Fuiste un irresponsable y un inconsciente conmigo! Estuve todo el día esperando que me llamaras e incluso lo hice yo, pero eres tan egoísta que no puedes pensar en otro que no seas tú y tu sufrimiento, ¡yo también estaba triste y quería estar contigo! Pero tú no permites que dé un paso más cerca de ti. – Expresó con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Termina de ducharte, prepararé algo para que comas. – Finalizó y salió de la ducha dejando al peli blanco solo en el baño.

Fue al comedor y buscó su celular que por suerte se encontraba en la mochila y no con ella cuando K la había jalado a la ducha, así que se metió a la aplicación para enviarle un mensaje primero a Máxima avisando lo sucedido, pero que no se preocupara porque ella cuidaría de él hasta que se encontrase mejor para después irse a su casa. Él envió un mensaje de vuelta lamentando lo ocurrido y que disculpara al inmaduro de su amigo, pero que aquella paciencia de la que él le hablaba, era justamente relacionada a las recaídas de K. Kula reflexiono unos instantes tratando de que el enfado y el dolor que K la había provocado no interfirieran con la realidad que Máxima le explicaba, era difícil no dejarse llevar por las emociones en aquel momento, pero no era esa la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí, debía convencer al peli blanco de que cambiara las malas conductas de refugiarse en el alcohol y la soledad cuando había dolor en su interior. Respiró hondo para enviar un mensaje a Athena pidiendo que pasara por una tienda de alimentos para comprar algunas cosas con las cuales cocinarle algo a K. La chica no tardó en contestar escribiendo que estaría en media hora por allá.

Suspiró largamente, tuvo que vestirse con algo de K por el momento, ya que la ropa que tenía en el apartamento había sido enviada a la tintorería el viernes y K debía recogerla el martes, no tenía zapatos, por lo que tuvo incluso que colocarse unos calcetines limpios de K que encontró en la cómoda aprovechando que K aún no salía del baño, también tomó una de sus sudaderas y un buzo ajustado que le quedaba un poco holgado, eso estaría bien de momento. . Golpeó la puerta para saber que estuviese bien, pero no se oyó respuesta. Decidió entrar, no se veía casi nada por el vapor que había, de pronto K, la tomó de la cintura, Kula chilló por la sorpresa. La miró serio a una corta distancia, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, K estaba envuelto con la toalla solamente, ella lo miró a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba, o haría.

\-- ¿Quieres conversar ahora? – Le dijo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza atrayéndola más todavía. Kula titubeó unos instantes, se le veía muy serio, quizá le había molestado lo que dijo hace unos instantes, pero no podía hacer como si nada pasara, debían hablar para poder entenderse, sabía que le costaba expresar lo que sentía, pero de alguna u otra forma tenía que saber que pasaba por esa cabeza, no podía recurrir al alcohol siempre que se sentía mal, aquello debería cambiar. Tragó saliva y asintió. El peli blanco la soltó y pasó por el lado de ella para ir a la habitación a vestirse; Kula lo siguió con la mirada, su rostro era indescifrable en esos momentos, caminó de vuelta a la alcoba en donde K se colocaba unos boxers seguido de un buzo negro y recto en la parte baja, se sentó en la cama para colocarse la sudadera y las zapatillas que tenía a un costado, parecía estar procesando algo en esos momentos.

– Disculpa si apagué el teléfono y no te llamé, estaba fastidiado. Llamaré a Máxima para saber sobre mi hermana . – Dijo mirando al suelo.

– K, él problema es lo preocupados que nos tenías a mí y a tu mejor amigo, aunque llevamos un par de meses siendo novios siento que no me dejas avanzar contigo, me he llegado a preguntar si es correcto que sigamos, tú no confías en mi, prefieres emborracharte y no decirme nada. Si queremos seguir juntos debes aprender a confiar en las personas, en mí. – Dijo mientras recogía algunas prendas que se encontraban en el suelo. Se acercó a la cama para sentarse junto a él, luego tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de ella.

\-- ¿Me amas? – Le preguntó.

Dash la observó de reojo como si se tratara de una pregunta demasiado obvia.

\-- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – Respondió con otra interrogante.

– Probablemente comience a hacerlo, la confianza es parte del amor en la pareja. Soy tu novia y te amo con el alma tigre, pero creo que si sigues con la idea de caer en estas cosas de nuevo yo... entiendo el dolor que sientes por ver sufrir a tu hermana, pero quiero que sepas que yo estaré para ti en todo momento. Por favor, permíteme entrar a tu corazón para sanar las heridas que tienes. – Habló mientras besaba su mano.

De pronto, el citofono del comedor sonó, era Athena con el pedido de Kula. La rubia fue al comedor para contestar, K se quedó estático procesando lo que la rubia acababa de decirle.

– Es Athena, le he pedido que compre algunas cosas para cenar, he de suponer que no tenías nada en la nevera, así que le pedí ese favor. – Anunció.

Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron el timbre, la chica y el pedido habían llegado.

\-- ¡Muchas gracias amiga, K nunca tiene nada así que he tenido que recurrir a tu infinita bondad para ayudarme. Pasa, K está en su habitación. – Anunció mientras recibía las bolsas para dejarlas en la cocina. Al oír esto, Athena le dedicó una mirada de picardía por lo último.

– Espero no interrumpir tu momento amiga, pero ¿estaban…? – Dijo sin terminar de preguntar lo que era obvio entre ellas. Kula pareció no entender en un principio, luego, como si de un chispazo que prendía la lámpara del doble sentido y los pensamientos pervertidos de su amiga con lo último que salió de sus labios, respondió inmediatamente para despejar de dudas a su amiga.

\-- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Solo estábamos conversando pervertida. – Se apresuró a aclarar.

– No te preocupes querida Kula, es muy normal tener apetito después de la acción. – Dijo riendo para molestar a la rubia que ya no podía ocultar el color rojo en todo su rostro, sumándole a eso que no llevaba su ropa con la que había visto a su linda amiga durante las clases en la universidad.

\-- ¡Te digo que no! ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! – Volvió a aclarar mientras Athena no paraba de reír sujetando su estómago.

– Te recomiendo anteponerte a estos casos para no quedar con un apetito voraz, Kensou y yo compramos un montón de cosas luego de follar, siempre me inclino por comer _daifukus, _no lo sé pero me encanta comerlos junto a Kensou. – Confesó a su amiga que la miraba divertida. Ella y Dash eran muy diferentes en cuanto a gustos, pero quizá había algo que pudiesen compartir al menos como sus amigos, pensaba. K hizo acto de aparición en la cocina.

\-- ¡Hola K! -- Lo saludó levantando la mano mientras el peli blanco aparecía con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, también hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de saludo.

– Siempre tan comunicativo ¿No? – Dijo de forma irónica. K la observó como si de un molesto bicho rondara por los alrededores.

– Y bien, se acerca San Valentín ¿Harán algo en especial? – Preguntó provocando más sorpresa en ella que en su malhumorado novio.

\-- ¡Oh vamos! ¿No me digan que lo habían olvidado par de tortolitos? Es su primera vez juntos, no puedes dejar pasar una fecha tan importante. – Expresó con ambas manos en las caderas.

– La verdad es que no pensé que era tan pronto. – Dijo la rubia mientras miraba el calendario en su celular, la fecha no era más que dentro de dos semanas y ni siquiera había reparado en hacer algo con K, o conversar aunque fuese del tema. Luego lo observó, quizá debía dejar pasar por esta vez la fecha, tal vez posponerlo, no estaría de humor luego de lo que había pasado con el bebé de Whip.

– Amiga, estás con la cabeza en las nubes y tú tienes la culpa. – Dijo apuntando con el dedo al moreno que se disponía a beber un vaso de agua para tragar unas pastillas que le quitarían el dolor de cabeza que sentía, aunque sería difícil con la voz chillona de Athena.

– ¡Así que más vale que tengas algo muy romántico para mí amiga Dash, de lo contrario tendrás que rendir cuentas conmigo para una larga plática sobre cómo ser el novio perfecto.– Dijo en un tono justiciero que daba vergüenza ajena tan solo verla.

– Sí te dijera lo que tengo preparado para Kula dejaría de ser un secreto, es algo íntimo para nosotros, y si te lo cuento, arruinaré la sorpresa por culpa de una chiquilla entrometida que no deja de hablar. – Habló con toda la calma del mundo provocando que la chica de los cabellos morados inflara los cachetes por haberla llamado entrometida.

Kula no sabía qué decir, el lo tenía presente más que ella, era eso o intentaba que Athena cerrara la boca.

– Bueno, me quedo más tranquila, Kula, te veo mañana en clases amiga querida. Adiós K, no seas tan gruñón, solo preguntaba. – Dijo mientras la rubia le devolvía el dinero por las compras.

– No te preocupes, ésta vez va por mi. Hazme caso y compra antes de venir. – Dijo guiñando un ojo. Kula sonrió con algo de vergüenza, por la presencia de K. Cuando cerró la puerta después de hablar algunas cosas con Athena en el umbral, volvió para comenzar a cocinar. K se encontraba sentado en el mesón, esperando seguir con la conversación que tenían antes de que Athena llegara. Kula esperó a que él diera el primer paso esta vez y comenzó a lavar las verduras para luego cortar la carne y preparar la cena mientras esperaba que él dijera algo.

– No te hubieras molestado en preparar algo, podrías haber pedido comida como en la cabaña. – Dijo después de un breve momento en silencio.

– Me resulta grato cocinar para ti, a propósito ¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó al último.

K pasó una de sus manos por la cara, aún sentía parte de la borrachera y la verdad es que le vendría muy bien algo de comida, puesto que no había ingerido nada más que alcohol desde ayer en la noche, luego de ir a dejarla a su casa.

– Algo. – Dijo con voz grave antes de bostezar.

– No me tardaré, esto estará listo en veinte minutos, ya verás. – Dijo concentrada mientras salteaba la carne con las verduras precocidas.

Kula observó por el rabillo del ojo al peli blanco que se levantaba para ir a recostarse al sillón; Athena le había dejado un gran dilema con respecto a la fecha que se aproximaba, sin embargo quería conversar primero con K y su idea de una supuesta sorpresa, pero lo haría mejor cuando estuviesen comiendo, sería un tema de conversación distendida que por lo menos lo mantendría alejado de la tristeza de su hermana. Quiso pedirle ayuda para colocar los cubiertos, pero lo vio pálido y al borde del desmayo cuando lo fue a ver, y prefirió dejarlo en el comedor mientras ella no tardaba en dejar todo preparado para cenar.

Al ir a buscarlo nuevamente, K parecía haberse quedado dormido de nuevo, Kula se acercó para cerciorarse de que así fuera, la respiración pausada y tranquila de K cuando dormía era tan agradable y atractiva, que hasta podría besarlo ahí mismo olvidando todo, sin embargo, miró la comida servida, luego a K en aquel estado, prefirió despertarlo suavemente para que cenaran juntos y comiera algo.

– Tigre ¿Estás despierto? La cena está servida. – Susurró cerca de él mientras le acariciaba el rostro. No había respuesta, así que lo removió levemente para que reaccionara y se acercó aún más, de pronto, K abrió los ojos y rápidamente hizo un movimiento con el que la rubia sin saber qué demonios había sucedido, quedo bajo el cuerpo de K en el sillón, su respiración comenzó a agitarse en sus pechos que subían y bajaban rozando el cuerpo de K, él la observaba si decir nada, el azul de sus ojos parecía tomar matices grises por la baja luz de la sala, interpuso su rodilla entre las piernas de Kula, provocando que éstas se abrieran para dar más espacio al grosor de su pierna.

– ¿Así que no estás segura de lo que siento por ti gatita? – Habló acercándose más a la rubia, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca. Kula estaba nerviosa, el peli blanco la había abordado de forma tan repentinamente que no alcanzó a reaccionar, quiso decir algo pero solo salió un leve suspiro de su boca.

– Yo… -- balbuceó. Entonces los labios de K se juntaron con los suyos en un beso demandante y apasionado. Su lengua era tan suave y la vez firme jugando dentro de su boca, cuando terminó el beso, pasó su lengua por los labios de la rubia que se dejaba llevar por el ritmo del peli blanco, era tan dulce y ardiente, una mezcla exquisita cuando de besarla se trataba.

\-- ¿De verdad necesitas saber cuánto te amo y te deseo para que te quedes tranquila? – Dijo con una especie de… ¿Fastidio?

– No… no es eso, quiero que aprendas a confiar en mí… que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Dash hizo lo mismo con ella, mientras se quedaban unos minutos uno sobre el otro a muy corta distancia.

– No me gusta la comida fría. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al mismo tiempo a la rubia a pararse del sillón.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, K comió en silencio como era costumbre. Kula probaba pequeños bocados, su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de San Valentín, pero K se encontraba de mal humor.

\-- ¡_Qué demonios! Es mi novio y no tengo porqué temer de preguntarle sobre algo que es nuestro momento_. – Pensaba. Pero, quizá era muy egoísta tener en mente algo así después de lo de Seirah. Kula frunció el ceño una y otra vez mirando al vacío.

– Más vale que lo sueltes porque de lo contrario te saldrán arrugas. – Le dijo mientras comía con total normalidad.

Kula se molestó por lo último, cuando K tenía resaca se volvía un imbécil, aún con ella. No obstante, decidió no guardarse lo que sentía en ese mismo momento.

\-- ¡Me hartas K! ¡Vine aquí porque me preocupabas y tú ni siquiera te muestras agradecido! ¡Ya no sé cómo entenderte! ¡Por más que trato de ser paciente contigo tu ni siquiera colaboras! ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡¿Sabías?! – Exclamó dejando la comida a un lado y dirigiéndose a la habitación para buscar su ropa aún húmeda, K la siguió con la mirada, hasta cuando llegó a la sala para alistar su mochila e irse. Cuando giró la manilla de la puerta para salir del apartamento, K lo impidió.

\-- Espera. – Le dijo con voz grave y la mirada fija en la rubia mientras sujetaba la puerta.

\-- ¡Déjame pasar K, hoy has cruzado la línea, esto nunca había pasado entre nosotros pero si no quieres que siga preocupándome por ti solo dilo y no lo haré más! ¡He dejado de lado a mi hermana embarazada que pasa un momento difícil por estar contigo K! ¡Pero ya nada te importa! – Exclamó con los ojos vidriosos.

– Kula, era una broma lo de antes, no tienes porqué reaccionar así. Disculpa si te he ofendido. – Intentó disuadirla, si embargo, la rubia estaba decidida a retirarse, el peli blanco ya había colmado su paciencia, giró la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, pero K puso su mano sobre la de ella para impedirlo.

\-- ¿Acaso crees que soy tan infantil como para que la razón de mi enfado sea por la estupidez que dijiste en la mesa? – Le preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

El peli blanco sabía cuál era la razón por la que Kula se encontraba enfadada, pero no tenía deseos de tocar el tema, era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada, la había cagado en serio; debía hacer o decir algo, de lo contrario Kula saldría disparada y no podrían hablar.

– Está bien, lo siento, me he comportado como un imbécil ¿Sí? y tú eres un verdadero ángel preciosa al estar siempre para mí. – Dijo mientras miraba hacia algún otro punto de la puerta. Kula frunció el ceño aún más.

\-- ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo K? Me dices cosas y esquivas lo que de verdad quiero que me digas. Sé sincero, de lo contrario saldré por esta puerta con o sin tu permiso. – Le dijo mientras lo miraba hacia arriba, sí que era alto a diferencia de ella.

– Está bien, no puedo decirte que no volveré a beber un trago de whisky, pero si me vuelve a pasar algo así trataré de contar contigo. ¡Mierda, te lo he dicho otras veces! No soy alguien confiado, me es muy difícil hacerlo con otras personas y tú… yo… solo dame tiempo ¿Sí nena? – Dijo ahora mirándola.

A Kula se le suavizó la mirada, ahora sí estaba su real K, el que aunque le costaba expresarse con el resto, lo hacía con ella, sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, le dio un beso corto en los labios y luego lo abrazó.

– Por favor cariño, no quiero volver a verte en ese estado, fue muy duro para mi verte tirado en el balcón como si no quisieses vivir o algo así. – Le confesó mientras escondía su cara en la sudadera que llevaba, por suerte llevaba una máscara de pestañas a prueba de agua, de lo contrario se hubiera quedado un gran manchón en el pecho de K.

– No sabes cuánto me duele ver que te refugias en el alcohol, en lugar de hacerlo conmigo amor. Anoche me quedé muy triste cuando te fuiste, no lo entiendes ¡por favor no seas egoísta K! – Le suplicó.

El peli blanco la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello. Realmente odiaba hacerla sufrir, tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por modificar aquella oscura parte de él, no sabía si lo iba a lograr. Pero no dejaría de intentarlo, por ella.

Esta vez quien comenzó fue Kula, quien se levantó de puntillas para besarlo de forma prolongada y cariñosa, K respondió enseguida, le encantaba la forma de besar de Kula, era tan sutil y femenina en lo movimientos que hacía buscando su lengua. ¡Por Dios! Quería tenerla junto a él siempre para besarla cuando y cuanto quisiera. La urgencia por tenerla comenzó a sentirse en su interior, Kula también sentía ese fuego que la consumía, por suerte llevaba ropa fácil de quitar, K deslizó su pantalón hacia el suelo, dejando el acceso libre a sus piernas y culo. Kula sintió como se erizaba su piel cuando su mano se deslizaba con premura, K emitió un rugido de placer debido al contacto con ella.

\-- No te dejaría ir ni aunque me hubieses abofeteado gatita. – Le dijo mientras mordía suavemente sus labios.

– No quería irme así… estando enfadada contigo tigre, te amo tanto que solo hubiese sido peor el haberme ido a casa sin arreglar las cosas. – Dijo entre suspiros por las manos de K que recorrían todo el cuerpo de la rubia, era increíble la rapidez con la que enseguida se humedecía al tener a K tan cerca de ella. Lo mismo pasaba con la erección del peli blanco, al más mínimo roce de la rubia conseguía ponérsela dura como roca. Los besos fueron incrementando la frecuencia y la urgencia de sentirse el uno al otro, hicieron que Kula se quitara sus bragas dejando que cayeran al suelo, K tampoco demoró en bajar su pantalón y luego sus bóxers para penetrarla de forma rápida y profunda, cuando hubo llegado al límite de su miembro a las cavidades estrechas de la rubia, resopló para contener la sensación única de sentir al cien por ciento sus sentidos puestos en ella, solo ella. Inició los movimientos cada vez más rápidos, la puerta se movía al son de las embestidas para penetrar a la rubia, entonces la tomo por las piernas para obtener aun más profundidad, la delicia tenía un nuevo _significante_ para ella, podría atribuir un sinfín de significados solo para describir lo que sentía cada vez que la penetraba.

\-- ¡Aah! ¡Tus vecinos nos van a escuchar K si lo hacemos de esta manera! ¡Aaah! – Trató de hablar, pero el peli blanco incrementó los movimientos para que la rubia gimiera más fuerte mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de ella.

– Créeme cuando te digo… que en lo último que pienso… al escucharte gemir de esa manera… es en algún estúpido que nos pueda oír preciosa. – Dijo agitado y ya soltando algunas gotas de sudor por su cara. Entonces estrechó a la rubia aún más fuerte contra la puerta y comenzó a gemir también, ya se encontraba cerca del orgasmo, Kula miraba extasiada sintiendo cada penetración de su amado mientras succionaba el cuello del peli blanco dejando suaves marcas de sus dientes.

\-- ¡K! ¡AAAAH! ¡ME CORRO! – Gritó desaforadamente mientras K le tapaba la boca, ese grito sí lo escucharían sus vecinos.

K dejó salir también su líquido bombeando todo el interior de la rubia, las gotas caían también al suelo. Un nuevo beso vino enseguida, está vez cargado de amor y tranquilidad, K seguía penetrando suavemente a la rubia ya que quedaban algunos restos de semen por salir.

– Cualquiera diría que han pasado semanas en la que no he follado. – Dijo al separarse lentamente de la rubia a quien ayudaba a bajar las piernas al suelo.

– Sí que te corriste un montón tigre. – Afirmó mirando al piso.

– Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, siempre es un placer que me empapes con tus jugos deliciosos. – Dijo pasando la lengua por sus labios. Luego se dirigió al baño en compañía de le rubia a quien tomaba en sus brazos, puesto que el orgasmo la dejaba exhausta. Se asearon y luego K fue por un trapo para limpiar los fluidos que habían quedado en la puerta y en el suelo.

Kula lo abrazó por la espalda.

– Lo que le dijiste a Athena ¿Era verdad o solamente lo hacías para que dejara de preguntar? – Dijo finalmente.

K pensó unos instantes.

– Si te digo que ya lo había contemplado ¿Me creerías? – Dijo tomando sus manos.

Kula lo meditó un momento.

– La verdad es que pensé que con lo que había pasado con Seirah dudo un poco que así sea. – Dijo soltándose de las manos del moreno.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, además, qué clase de novio sería si lo hubiese olvidado. – Le dijo mientras agarraba el trapo para enjuagarlo.

\-- ¿Y qué haremos? – Le preguntó intrigada.

– Será una sorpresa nena. Iremos a un lugar que nunca has visitado. Solo eso puedo decir.– Le dijo guiñando un ojo. Kula no se imaginaba a qué clase de lugar sería, tampoco es que en su vida lo haya visto todo, aún quedaban muchas cosas por conocer pensaba inocentemente. Eso la entusiasmó; también debía prepararle algo a K, pero tendría que recurrir a su amiga más experimentada en el tema, Athena.

\--

El día en el que debía acompañar a Candy a la ecografía llegó y se encontraban en una de las clínica privadas más exclusivas de South Town esperando al doctor que seguía su embarazo. Era un hombre de mediana edad, no por ello menos apuesto, amable que facilitó una silla para que Kula esperara mientras alistaba a Candy para la ecografía, de pronto, unos latidos se escucharon por toda la sala, era el corazón del bebé que parecía un pequeño caballito galopando por una verde pradera, la rubia se emocionó al oír aquellos pequeños latidos que serían del alguna manera su sobrino, o sobrina, era muy pronto para saberlo.

– Todo se encuentra bien, ese pequeño bulto de la derecha es tú bebé. – Le dijo a Candy, quien parecía no inmutarse, o disimulaba bastante bien las emociones del momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Kula observaba la imagen del pequeño aún en formación.

– ¿Y ya has pensado a qué centro de adopción irás? – Le preguntó el médico tratante.

– Sí, debo ir a llenar unos formularios para conocer a los posibles candidatos que serán los padres adoptivos. – Dijo con convicción.

– Muy bien, todo avanza de manera normal por lo que no habrán posibles complicaciones, comenzarás a sentirte más cansada y con mucho sueño, si es mucho, me mandas un correo y te hago un papel para que descanses una semana de la universidad, y si sientes náuseas deberás tomar estas pastillas, mi secretaria te hará la prescripción médica. Por favor esperen afuera, nos vemos el próximo mes. – Dijo el médico saliendo de la habitación.

– Debo admitir que estaba nerviosa por saber cómo iría el embarazo. – Comento la rubia de melena.

– Descuida, todo está bien. Es precioso. – Dijo Kula.

\-- ¿Ese punto de ahí? Ni siquiera tiene ojos. En fin, quisiera ir pronto a ver a tu cuñada y a su esposo para hablar. Así pueden estar en estos momentos en la ecografía y no perderse nada de su crecimiento. De esa manera no tendrías que acompañarme. – Le dijo a su hermana que la ayudaba a incorporarse en la camilla.

\-- Pará mí es una experiencia maravillosa ver a mi sobrino crecer. Así que vendré igual si Whip y Máxima acceden. ¿Te parece si vamos el próximo fin de semana? Quizá Seirah se encuentre mejor para conversar este tema. – Le propuso.

Candy asintió con una media sonrisa.

Regresaron a casa contentas luego de saber que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado. Kula llevaba los archivos en donde salían las diapositivas que mostraban al pequeño puntito adorable de su hermana para mostrarlos cuando fuese el momento de hablar con sus padres adoptivos.

Ahora debía contactar a Athena para que la ayudara durante el fin de semana a escoger algo para K.

\--

El fin de semana llegó para la esperada salida entre amigas que Athena y Kula habían planeado, no sin antes hablar con K para decirle que tardaría un poco en llegar al apartamento para ir a visitar a Seirah y a Máxima en South Beach el día domingo. Se reunieron en el centro comercial para tener diversas opciones en cuanto al regalo, todo el centro comercial estaba adornado con globos de corazones y rosas en los pilares, sin duda la fecha ya estaba cerca, Athena estaba fascinada de acompañar a Kula, ya que ella también haría algo con Kensou, saldrían a bailar y luego rentarían una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad para pasar la noche juntos, Kensou se había conseguido el auto de su abuelo para ir con Athena, ya tenían todo planeado. Kula no sabía con exactitud a dónde la llevaría K, eso le dificultaba un poco las cosas, pero como siempre era tan retraído, hubiese sido caso perdido el preguntarle cual era la sorpresa que le tenía.

\-- ¿Ya tienes pensado que regalo hacerle? – Preguntó Athena sacando de sus cavilaciones mentales a la rubia. Kula negó con la cabeza.

– No sé con exactitud a dónde me llevará, solo dijo que nunca había estado en un lugar así.– Dijo con algo de intriga en cuanto a lo que K tenía en mente. Athena rió por aquello.

– Probablemente te lleve a un motel, ese es un lugar en el nunca has estado ¿No? – Le dijo con picardía.

– Es cierto, pero ¿será tan directo como para hacer solamente eso? – Se preguntaba más a sí misma que a su amiga mientras saboreaba su helado.

– Tú conoces mejor a K que yo, es tu novio, así que sabes a que atenerte. Pero no creo que se trate solamente de eso, sería poco romántico de su parte. – Dijo.

Kula pensaba en la forma que K se desenvolvía en su relación, sí, el sexo era muy importante, pero también tenía detalles, como cuando cumplieron un mes y la llevó a la cabaña de South Beach, la cruz y aquel lugar en la playa en el que habían cenado. Es decir, K podía ser romántico cuando se lo proponía, eso le dio algo de tranquilidad.

– Bueno, tendré que confiar en mis instintos para darle algo que le guste. – Dijo con aire resignado mirando en las tiendas algo que pudiese ser especial para K como aquel llavero que le había regalado, o la chaqueta.

Sin darse cuenta, Kula había entrado junto con Athena a una tienda de lencería femenina, la chica de los cabellos morados se probaba por encima algunas prendas bastante seductoras a medida que avanzaban al interior de la tienda.

– Mira, a Kensou le encanta cuando soy yo quien lo domina mientras me visto con poca ropa. Nos encanta jugar a los roles, claro, ambos tenemos tendencias claras. Si es que me entiendes. – Le dijo con los ojos achinados.

Kula se imaginaba al pobre de Kensou recibiendo latigazos de Athena mientras estaba amordazado y haciendo quizá qué cosas para cumplir los caprichos de su amiga; aquella imagen la hizo sacudirse del escalofrío. Menos mal ninguno de los dos tenía ese tipo de tendencias, por lo menos tenían eso en común. Mirando entre las prendas había tanta variedad que la verdad no sabía por dónde empezar.

– Podrías regalarle un conjunto de lencería, en realidad sería un regalo para los dos. – Le dijo tomando un conjunto bastante erótico, con toques de tul y látex por algunos lados que tenia un cierre en la parte de abajo, justamente con una sola intención, con el que iba camino a probarse, no sin antes escoger otro bastante bonito para su amiga, tenía el balance perfecto entre el erotismo y la elegancia, pero sencilla y delicada personalidad que marcaba a la rubia. Era el conjunto ideal para Kula, hasta se podría decir que K se iba a divertir en grande jugando con ella.

– Éste te quedará perfecto, ve y pruébatelo. – Le ordenó.

Kula lo observó unos instantes, parecía dudar sobre la idea de la peli morado, luego respiró hondo y se dirigió a los probadores, Athena aplaudía por la decisión de su amiga.

\-- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó en el probador del lado luego de unos minutos en los que tardo la rubia en desvestirse y colocarse la prenda que Athena había escogido.

\-- ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? Creo que esto no sé dónde va. – Dijo un poco complicada por la prenda que llevaba puesta.

– Será mejor que salgas, así puedo ayudarte mejor. – Le dijo para verla.

Cuando la rubia salió modelando la prenda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, un conjunto en color rojo con bastante transparencia cuyo brasier se sujetaba a modo de corsé, la parte de las bragas llevaba encima una diminuta falda con vuelitos que, más bien servía para adornar la prenda que para cubrir algo, pues los detalles delicados de amarre por los lados en color negro invitaban a rasgarlos con los dientes. Se veía como toda una mujer, el aire infantil que acostumbraba tener había desaparecido con el conjunto, Athena silbó por lo guapa de su amiga.

\-- ¡Pero qué sexy Kula, K quedará con la saliva corriendo por su boca cuando te vea, hasta a mi se me hace agua la boca al verte así. – Bromeó.

– Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto, aparte ya lo he sorprendido cuando cumplimos un mes con un vestido ajustado y algo de lencería. – Recordó mientras miraba hacia el techo con su dedo índice en los labios.

– Pero era distinto, ahora te vez como la Kula adulta, no la chica con aires infantiles como está acostumbrado. ¡Vamos! Paguemos esto y vamos a comprar maquillaje y ropa para sorprender a nuestro novios. ¡Ah! ¡No podemos olvidar lo zapatos, debemos combinar todo! – Dijo Athena emocionada. Kula se devolvió al probador para cambiarse de ropa, ahora estaba más confiada y animada para sorprender al peli blanco en su primer día de los enamorados.

Más tarde, K pasó por Kula a su casa para ir en dirección a South Beach y visitar a su hermana y ver que estuviese bien. Kula le llevaba unos chocolates que había comprado en una carisma tienda del centro comercial. Esta vez, el viaje fue más expedito, pues no pararon en ningún lugar y el clima favorecía con un sol que se cernía sobre sus cabezas sin molestar por las temperaturas, ya que aún quedaba frío por sentir en aquel día. La playa estaba bella, el sol resplandecía en las tranquilas aguas que se reflejaban como un espejo recién limpiado. Kula lo abrazaba como de costumbre mientras su cabello se movía a contraviento, y K avanzaba a gran velocidad, ya que la visita no sería prolongada como el fin de semana pasado. Al llegar, Máxima los esperaba en la puerta, se le veía más tranquilo. – Hola chicos. Han llegado rápido, espero que K no haya conducido como un desesperado al llegar acá. – Les dijo mirando con cierto reproche a su amigo.

– Fue rápido, pero precavido, K siempre tiene cuidado cuando estamos juntos. – Habló en su defensa la rubia.

– Espero que solo también haga lo mismo, cuando era solo un chiquillo no había quien lo parara, era irresponsable al manejar. Ojalá que eso haya cambiado contigo pequeña. – Le dijo mientras Dash lo fulminaba con la mirada por hablar de más.

– En fin, pasen, los estábamos esperando. – Se hizo a un lado para que la pareja pudiese pasar.

Kula corrió a abrazar a Seirah, quien gustosa correspondió el abrazo.

– Toma, te traje esto. – Le entregó la cajita con los chocolates. Seirah sonrió y agradeció el detalle.

– ¿Y… cómo estás? – Preguntó el peli blanco luego de acercarse también para abrazar a su hermana.

– Algo mejor, pero pronto sanará el dolor. Tenía muchas esperanzas de ser madre, aunque no me cierro a la posibilidad de serlo en un futuro. – Expresó luego del abrazo de su hermano. K pareció no entender del todo. Máxima intervino.

– El doctor nos presentó la posibilidad de adoptar, pero debemos esperar a que se presente la oportunidad de alguna madre que esté dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio y tomar aquella decisión. – Dijo mientras rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos a la castaña. Kula abrió sus ojos de par en par con la idea de ambos, no pudo evitar sonreír, pues su hermana coincidentemente estaba dispuesta a lo que ellos buscaban, pero dudaba sobre comentar la idea tan pronto. Así que esperó por el momento adecuado, de alguna u otra manera K se iba a enterrar de todos modos.

\-- ¿Y han visto algún centro de adopción? – Volvió a preguntar K.

– Tenemos planeado ir la otra semana a South Town, así que tendrás que alojarnos hermanito. – Le dijo Whip. K se encogió de hombros, no era problema.

– Si están pensando en aquello, entonces debo decirles algo. – Habló la rubia, las miradas se concentraron en ella, sobre todo la de K, algo sospechaba.

– Pues verán, mi hermana está esperando un bebé, pero ha decidido darlo en adopción, y ella quería hablar con ustedes para que se hicieran los trámites correspondientes en cuanto a la adopción. Pero si no están de acuerdo lo entenderemos. Sin embargo, no se cierren a la posibilidad por favor. – Confesó esperando la reacción de cada uno de los presentes. La castaña y el grandote se miraron, K se mantenía expectante a lo que dirían. Hubo un largo silencio.

\-- ¿Estás segura de que tu hermana quiere hacer esto? Sería maravilloso, sin embargo si nos volvemos a ilusionar yo… -- Dijo Whip con un nido en la garganta.

– Totalmente segura, es más, quería venir a conversar con ustedes luego de San Valentín para conocerlos y saber si realmente ustedes querían hacerlo, ya tuvo su segunda ecografía y además propuso que la acompañaran en sus controles si estaban de acuerdo, pero antes deseaba conocerlos, ella supo lo que había pasado, y cree que ustedes serían excelentes padres para el bebé que viene en camino. – Dijo conmovida.

– ¿Qué dices osito? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba esperanzada.

– Que las esperamos hasta entonces, será maravillosos tener la oportunidad. Es casi una bendición que ella decida darnos a su bebé, se parecería a ti querida Kula, eres bella y me imagino que tu hermana lo es también. ¿El padre del bebé lo sabe? – Preguntó Seirah.

– No, no lo sabe, Candy decidió que era mejor así, aunque dudo que se oponga si llegase a saberlo. – Dijo Kula.

– Está decidido, las esperamos con ansias entonces. – Dijo llorando Whip, quien se hallaba bastante sensible con lo sucedido, las emociones que aparecían en ese momento provocaron que rompiera en llanto de la felicidad, Máxima la contuvo con un fuerte abrazo. K permanecía en silencio, aunque no era del todo su aprobación, puesto que conocía la historia de Candy y Shingo, a pesar de todo aquello, su hermana y su mejor amigo eran quienes finalmente tenían la última palabra. Luego de compartir unas horas más, decidieron que era tiempo de volver a South Town, Seirah y Máxima los despedían con la mano mientras la pareja se dirigía nuevamente a la ciudad. Desde ese momento, K no hizo comentario hasta llegar al apartamento.

– Hubiese agradecido que me lo hubieras contado antes de enterarme junto con el par melosos llorones. – Dijo al momento en que colgaba sus llaves como pocas veces en el llavero de la pared.

– Es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, eres mi novio y te amo, pero esto debía decírselo a ellos, saber que pensarían o como lo tomarían. – Confesó.

\-- ¿Qué decías sobre la confianza esa vez que me regañaste cuando estabas acá? – Preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de comer. Kula sonrió, aunque parecía enfadado, le había molestado el hecho de que Kula no hubiese confiado en él para decirle algo tan importante, se podría decir que hasta le había dolido en cierto punto la falta de confianza. Kula tomó su mano y lo jaló suavemente hasta que se volteara, K la miró serio. -- ¿Me perdonas? Es que a veces temo por tus reacciones y la verdad pensé que te opondrías a la idea. – Confesó.

K se acercó para besarla brevemente.

– Tienes razón, solo espero que ese niño no se parezca al chiquillo imbécil, incluso esperaría que saliera como tu hermana, o con tus ojos. – Le dijo.

Kula volvió a besarlo de la forma más dulce que lo había hecho durante ese día, jamás se arrepentiría de haberse ido con el peli blanco en la moto esa noche en la que se conocieron, aún cuando no congeniaban completamente, después de todo, los opuestos suelen atraerse.

\--

La semana pasó muy rápido, Kula se mantenía ocupada con trabajos individuales que les asignaban en clases, lo cual no facilitó sus tiempos libres para verse con K, y él lo mismo, luego de haberse ausentado por un día en su trabajo, tuvo doble carga laboral por lo que ambos terminaban exhaustos al final de los días, hablaban por mensajes y por teléfono hasta que uno de los dos caía rendido por el sueño. El día esperado de San Valentín llegó y Kula lo esperaba con ansias, K pasaría por ella luego de su trabajo, había escogido la casa de Athena para no tener que lidiar con algún sermón típico de su madre, y que decir de Candy, quien andaba insoportable por el efecto de las hormonas del embarazo, así que tomó su mochila junto a una cartera, y partió rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga, quien también esperaba a su amante luego de que K pasara por la rubia. Así ambas tuvieron una sesión de belleza durante la tarde. Las clases habían terminado temprano por suerte para ambas, debido a la ausencia de dos profesores, en torno al cual, les dio el tiempo suficiente de ir a prepararse para la gran noche. Kula había decidido usar un abrigo burdeo muy ajustado en la cintura y con caída similar a un vestido hasta medio muslo cuyos detalles de piel en los bordes y en la capucha cubrían perfectamente su lencería, incluso para cuando K la llevara en la moto, había comprado unas botas negras de tacón alto y muy largas que alcanzaban gran parte de sus muslos cubriendo las porta ligas que llevaba puestas del mismo color que su lencería, detalles con los que Athena la convenció hasta por fin hacer la compra, el maquillaje esta vez era acorde a toda una _femme fatale_ con sombras y delineados que acentuaban la mirada felina de la rubia, finalmente una cartera en la que llevaba dos listones como una idea que Athena le había sugerido. Así, finalmente su cabello lo recogió con una coleta alta mientras la su amiga le hacía rizos en las puntas. Kula estaba vestida para matar aquella noche y muy preparada para cualquier cosa que K tuviese preparada. Cuando K pasó por ella finalmente, la llamó al celular para que saliera, él también estaba vestido para la ocasión y se veía bastante atractivo, tanto así que hasta Athena quedó cautivada cuando observó por la ventana al chico de su amiga, quién de no haberse conocido bajo las conocidas circunstancias, hubiese intentado conquistarlo, pero como era el único y primer novio de su amiga, se respetaba como la regla de oro entre las amistades.

\-- ¡Apresúrate! Sabes que K es de poca paciencia Kula, no hagas esperar a tu hombre, te ves fantástica y haz lo que te dije, será todo más excitante si logras hacerlo de la manera correcta. A partir de hoy, ya no serás la pequeña Kula, sino que te convertirás en la preciosa mujer siempre quiso salir. Así que ¡Adelante! – La animó ayudándole a tomar el resto de sus cosas para que se las llevara, pues pasarían al apartamento y luego irían a la sorpresa que K tenía preparada para ella.

– Gracias Athena, eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener, sin duda la mejor, tú también te ves bellísima, y no castigues tanto a Kensou, él se merece el cielo por haber esperado toda una vida por ti amiga. ¡Feliz San Valentín! – Le dijo mientras se colocaba el perfume favorito de K.

– Ya verás que el infierno es el lugar al que Kensou está dispuesto a ir con tal de estar conmigo amiga. ¡Feliz San Valentín! – Dijo con tono malicioso.

Ambas se despidieron y la rubia salió a paso lento pero seguro, con tal de no mostrar nada más de la cuenta o tropezarse con las botas de gran tacón que había comprado. K la esperaba con su habitual pose de chico malo poyado en la motocicleta, más con esos vaqueros negros a la cadera y la camisa verde oscura entallada a su marcado cuerpo, abrigado con la chaqueta que Diamond le había obsequiado la vez que habían ido a South Beach. Cuando vio que Kula salía de la casa de Athena, sus ojos casi rompieron los lentes que llevaba puestos, su abrigo le recordó al cuento infantil de _caperucita y el lobo_, obviamente sería la bestia quien acecharía a la presa que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

\-- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó al quedarse parada frente a él dando una vuelta para lucir su atuendo.

– Más de lo que imaginas. – Le dijo tomándola por sorpresa, de modo que Kula dio un paso en falso y cayó sobre su pecho.

– ¡Demonios preciosa! Yo también te extrañé. – Le dijo tomando su mentón para besarla en los labios.

– Lo siento amor, es que me tomaste desprevenida y perdí el equilibrio. – Se excusó.

– Hoy eres mi presa favorita nena, no esperes que haga algo predecible. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\--¿Vamos? – Le dijo tomando su mano para ayudarla a subir a la moto. Kula asintió mientras se sujetaba fuertemente del peli banco, no sin antes besar su mejilla como ritual antes de partir a algún lado.

Llegando al apartamento, K aparcaba su motocicleta en el estacionamiento asignado habitual. Kula entraba de la mano con el peli blanco y saludaba como era costumbre al conserje que velaba por las personas del edificio. Subiendo en el ascensor, K miró por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia.

– Estás linda. – Habló entrelazando aún más sus dedos con ella.

– Gracias, tú tampoco te quedas atrás tigre. – Le dijo meneando sus hombros de un lado a otro en gesto infantil mientras le dedicaba un guiño coqueto. El ascensor se detenía en el piso en donde vivía K, avanzaron hasta la puerta cuando K se detuvo para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

– Espera acá un momento. – Le dijo al separarse a escasos centímetros de ella. Kula en silenció asintió luego de abrir los ojos. Demoró un par de minutos solamente en los que Kula miraba su pequeño espejo de cartera para retocar su maquillaje y alisar a los pliegues de su abrigo. K abrió la puerta.

– Pasa. – Le dijo. Kula avanzó hacia el interior del apartamento cuyas luces estaban completamente apagadas salvo por todas las velas rojas y blancas que habían alrededor, de fondo sonaba _It's no good de Depeche Mode _otorgando toda la sensualidad al ambiente del lugar. En el centro del comedor en donde una bonita mesa con mantel rojo la esperaba, se encontraban dos platos adornados con pétalos de rosa junto a dos copas de vino.

– Toma asiento. – Sugirió a la rubia mientras levantaba la silla con toda caballerosidad. Kula estaba fascinada con todos los detalles en lo que había reparado K, sin embargo, aún quedaban sorpresas por descubrir.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? – Le preguntó al ver que se dirigía a la cocina y se colocaba los guantes para sacar algo del horno ¿_Había cocinado él_? Sea como sea, un olor exquisito salió de pronto

– Tú solo quédate ahí y relájate gatita. – Le dijo desde la cocina.

Al volver, puso un plato con dos bocadillos bastante bonitos y detallados con forma de corazón, estaban sabrosos, Kula no había comido nada desde el desayuno debido a los nervios que tenía por el momento tan esperado en el que se encontraba.

\-- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó antes de probar uno él también.

– Están riquísimos. ¿Los hiciste tú? – Preguntó no pudiendo evitar la curiosidad que la invadía.

– Todo lo que vas a probar hoy, lo he cocinado yo nena. Así que ya puedes deleitarte con mi talento recién descubierto. – Se jactó. No era K Dash sin ese atisbo de arrogancia obviamente. Una vez probados los bocadillos salados, el peli blanco se llevó la bandeja a la cocina nuevamente.

– Eso no es todo, vuelvo enseguida. – Dijo para seguir con el plato principal.

Cuando volvió, venía con dos trozos de salmón con aceite de oliva y especias acompañado de una ensalada con tomates _cherry,_ lechuga morada y rúcula con camarones.

– ¡Guaaau! – Exclamó sorprendida con la cena que había preparado K, todo se veía apetitoso.

– No me habías dicho que cocinabas tan bien. Hubiese cedido mi turno por algo así. – Le dijo mientras observaba como K servía las copas de vino.

– No es algo que maneje a la perfección, tuve un poco de ayuda telefónica de Máxima con la receta. De lo contrario todo se hubiese estropeado si lo hubiese hecho solo. – Le confesó dejando entrever un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ¡_Dios era tan guapo hasta cuando se ruborizaba_! Nunca la vergüenza le había parecido tan adorable en alguien, incluso más que en ella.

– Yo opino que ha quedado perfecto, te puedes llevar casi todo el crédito por debutar en el arte de cocinar. – Le dijo con ternura.

– En eso tienes razón. Soy todo un prodigio en lo culinario. –Volvió a jactarse. Kula sonreía por el gesto arrogante, pero a la vez dulce del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

\-- ¿Cómo es que suena _Depeche Mode_ en estos momentos? No sabía que tenías gustos más románticos en lo musical. – Le dijo.

\-- ¿Pensé que te iba a gustar. – Subió los hombros.

\-- ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantan! Hace un par de años fuimos a verlos con Candy y Athena, fue fenomenal. – Comentó con entusiasmo.

– Me alegro haber acertado en tus gustos musicales, en algo te asimilas a mi hermana, solo que ella es más _ indie rock. – _Comentó recordándola.

– A mí también me gusta el _Indie, _pero tengo más inclinación por lo alternativo, aunque mi gusto suele ser catalogado como muy vasto por quienes me conocen de cerca. – Río un poco por aquello.

– Lo sé, recuerdo esta conversación cuando la tuvimos en la playa la vez que cumplimos un mes de novios. – Dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta.

Todos los detalles que K se había molestado en preparar para ella significaban un gran esfuerzo para él, el corazón de la rubia pareció derretirse al imaginar al peli blanco con delantal de cocina y tratando de hacer caso a Máxima a través del teléfono para que todo quedara perfecto mientras tardaba un mundo en cortar cada cosa, ya que, con suerte podía freír los huevos con tocino de su desayuno, definitivamente sí se había preparado con antelación, y lo más adorable es que sí decía la verdad cuando Athena le había preguntado, tenía todo planeado desde antes y ella, ni siquiera se hubo detenido a pensar en prepararle algo tan tierno como él lo había hecho por ella.

– Recuerdo aquello, fue muy especial, donde por primera vez hicimos el amor, y en la playa. – Rió con un poco de melancolía. Estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa que si K se hubiese arrodillado con la famosa propuesta no hubiese titubeado un segundo en aceptar, pero dudaba que él fuese a hacer algo tan apresurado. No podía ser la siguiente sorpresa ¿O sí?

– Bien preciosa, nos espera la otra sorpresa. ¿Estás lista? – Le dijo como si supiera lo que la rubia pensaba.

– Sí, solo voy al baño un segundo y estaré lista. – Le dijo mientras se dirigía al tocador. Cuando la rubia volvió, K ya había limpiado todo, como nunca estaba todo impoluto en el apartamento.

\-- ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa de la que me hablas? – Quiso saber luego de volver.

– Solo te diré que se encuentra en los límites de South Town. ¿Adivinas? –Dijo con sagacidad.

– Mmm, la verdad es que hay muchos sitios fuera de esta gran ciudad, pero entre todos ellos pienso en la posibilidad de unos cuantos, así que dejaré que me sorprendas. – Dijo con tono juguetón mientras se acercaba para abrazar al peli blanco.

– De una cosa estoy completamente segura. – Le dijo después al ver que K la observaba atentamente.

\-- ¿De qué? – Preguntó con una sonrisa arrolladoramente seductora.

– De qué estoy completamente enamorada de ti. – Confesó mientras se levantaba de puntillas para besarlo apasionadamente.

– Sí es así entonces yo llevo un buen rato rendido ante tus encantos gatita. – Sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Partieron rumbo en la motocicleta hacia las afueras de la ciudad en donde se podía apreciar desde lejos cómo las luces de la ciudad se alejaban de su campo de visión para adentrarse en la zona rural camino a South Town _Airport_ en donde los aviones llegaban y partían rumbo a sus destinos. Luego llegaron a un recinto llamado _East Island of Fantasy Motel_, era lo que Athena había predicho, sin embargo, lo particular de aquel lugar es que se rumoreaba entre las parejas como uno de los más caros y lujosos en los que cualquier chica deseaba ser invitada por su novio. Entraron a la recepción luego de estacionar la moto en un lugar reservado, una chica se encontraba en el mesón.

– Tengo una reserva a nombre de K Dash. – Dijo el peli blanco sin soltar la mano de Kula, quien se encontraba un poco avergonzada por ser la primera vez que entraba a un lugar así, lo imaginaba de otra manera, más reservado, como solía escuchar de otras personas.

– Bien señor Dash, la _suite _para dos con jacuzzi incluido los espera en la habitación número dieciséis, por favor síganme. – Dijo la chica que se levantaba de su puesto para guiarlos hasta el lugar. Cuando llegaron finalmente después de atravesar unos jardines decorados con muchas rosas y globos con temáticas alusivas a la fecha, hizo entrega de la llaves al moreno.

– Que disfruten sus estadía. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable.

– Gracias. – Dijo la rubia con algo de vergüenza.

\-- ¡Ah! Disculpen, su pedido se enviará dentro de diez minutos señor Dash. – Dijo antes de retirarse. El peli blanco asintió en conocimiento de lo que él había encargado. Al entrar a la habitación Kula quedó maravillada por la decoración en todo el lugar, una cama de cuatro postes completamente blanca y cubierta de pétalos de rosas, luces tenues de la habitación eran azules y celestes, detalle que daba la impresión de un lugar helado y cálido a la vez, un espejo en el techo de la cama y también en la pared de enfrente, en un pilar de mármol había _champagne_ _ rose _en una cubeta con hielo junto a dos copas.

\-- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó al ver a la rubia que observaba deslumbrada a su alrededor.

– S-sí, está todo muy lindo, pero ¿Cuánto gastaste en todo esto? Todo se ve lujoso y caro.– Le dijo temiendo que pudiese gastar más de lo que tenía cuidando sus palabras para no ofenderlo y arruinar la noche.

– Eso es lo de menos, pero al hacer la reservación te dan un veinte por ciento de descuento, pero aunque no hubiese sido el caso, lo vale para celebrar tu primera vez en un motel gatita. – Le dijo mientras revisaba el jacuzzi para encenderlo. Kula pareció molestarse por lo último que dijo el peli blanco, aunque no podía ser tan ingenua al pensar que K, tras su pasado no había frecuentado moteles, aunque dudaba que fuesen con la elegancia de éste, por tanto, dejó pasar el comentario.

– No debiste, pero gracias por traerme a este lugar tan bonito. – Agradeció tratando de olvidar lo anterior.

K se quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

– Ven, he tenido ganas de ti todo el día, aquí puedes sentirte libre de hacer y gemir al volumen que quieras, nadie nos va a interrumpir. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y hacía una gesto para invitarla a sentarse junto a él. Kula se acercó.

– Y dime, ¿Qué llevas debajo de ese lindo abrigo preciosa? He querido saber desde que te recogí en casa de tu amiga. – Expresó subiendo la mano por sus piernas hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, se dio cuenta que la rubia llevaba porta ligas.

\-- ¡Uff! ¿Solo esto? –Dijo mientras jalaba de los tirantes suavemente, Kula dio un pequeño gritito por el golpe.

– También tengo una sorpresa para ti tigre. – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba de los hombros para acercarse aún más. El teléfono que se hallaba en otro pilar de mármol comenzó a sonar. K de mala gana se separó de Kula para contestar.

– Ok, déjenlo afuera de la puerta. Yo lo entraré. – Terminó de hablar y colgó, luego se dirigió a la puerta para entrar una bandeja repleta de postres de chocolate, bombones, brochetas de fruta y una fuente de cristal con gomitas azucaradas. Kula casi sintió un orgasmo en su estómago con todas las cosas dulces que tenía en frente, pero, luego tuvo una idea junto a las cintas de seda que Athena había insistido tanto en que llevara en su cartera.

– No quise preparar un postre sino hasta llevarte acá para que pudieses atosigarte con las cosas dulces que te gustan. – Le dijo mientras observaba la cara de deseo de la rubia hacia la bandeja.

– ¡Pero qué delicia hay en todo esto! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Tengo una idea mejor! ¡Juguemos a algo tigre! – Habló la rubia deseando sacar algún bocadillo de ahí, pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad se contuvo, haría lo que tenía en mente en aquel momento. Sería divertido para ambos. K se mantuvo expectante a lo que la rubia iba a proponerle. Kula sacó los listones de la cartera.

\-- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces gatita? – Dijo inquieto el peli blanco al ver que ella vendaba sus ojos con uno de los listones que tenía en la mano, y con el otro elaboraba un amarre perfecto para maniatar al peli blanco. La sensación le era muy familiar.

– Shht, tranquilo cariño, confía en mi, esta vez no habrá tortura, solo mimos y comida. – Le dijo tras darle un corto beso en sus labios. Luego acercó la bandeja hasta la cama y se sentó frente a él.

– El juego consiste en que deberás adivinar qué alimento es que el tengo en mi boca mientras me acerco a ti, si adivinas, me sacaré una prenda de lo que llevo puesto, pero si te equivocas, te sacaré una prenda y tendrás que comer lo que tengo en la boca. Todo esto con las manos atadas ¿Sí? – dijo ya preparada para el juego. K aceptó moviendo su cabeza ligeramente.

Kula entonces sacó un pedazo de kiwi de las brochetas, se lo puso en la boca y comenzó lentamente a acercarse a K para que pudiese sentir el aroma cítrico de lo que tenía. Primero acercó la fruta a los labios de K rozándolo sutilmente, haciendo que el también relamiera los suyos, luego se acercó a su nariz para que sintiera su fragante aroma; después tocó el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que K se estremeciera por la sensación fría de la fruta.

– Es… una… ¿Guayaba? – Preguntó dubitativo.

– Lo siento cariño, debo sacar tu camisa, ahora come. – Le dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente la fruta en sus labios para dársela en la boca de K.

\-- ¿Un kiwi? – Dijo ya asimilando el sabor de la fruta.

– Así es, quedan tres intentos. – Dijo, entonces sacó un bombón de la bandeja

Comenzó a recorrer esta vez el cuerpo de K desde su abdomen hacia arriba, al ver que había un equipo para conectar su Ipad, decidió detener unos segundos el juego para colocar algo similar a lo que K tenía en el apartamento, así que colocó _Surrender de Depeche Mode _para seguir bajo la sintonía de la atmósfera de hace un rato.

_– _Así está mejor. – Dijo con voz sensual la rubia.

El bombón comenzaba a derretirse entre el calor de su boca y la temperatura corporal del moreno, el cual comenzó a lamer con extremo placer. Luego lo llevó nuevamente hasta sus labios, en donde se le hizo más fácil esta vez adivinar lo que era.

– Es… chocolate… un bombón. – Dijo acertando.

– Así es tigre. – Le dijo antes de llevarse el chocolate a la boca mientras se quitaba el abrigo dejando su cuerpo con la lencería solamente.

– Vamos por el tercer bocadillo. – Dijo al momento de seleccionar lo siguiente que pondría en sus labios, entonces untó un poco de manjar que pertenecía a un pastel que había en la bandeja. Puso un poco del dulce de leche en sus pectorales y comenzó a lamer también sus restos, luego en su rostro.

– Eso es pegajoso gatita… ¿Es leche condensada? – Dijo.

– No galán, es majar. – Dijo comenzando a bajar sus pantalones luego de sacar sus botas para facilitar el quitarle la prenda.

– Un intento más y el juego termina amor. Será tu turno. – Anunció mientras se colocaba una gomita azucarada en la boca luego de darle con los dedos el manjar, que K comenzó a lamer sus dedos hasta no quedar nada del dulce. Kula gimió por la forma en que lo hacía. –Qué delicia oírte nena. – Dijo cautivado y sonriendo encantadoramente.

Esta vez el juego fue menos prolongado, puesto que Kula puso la sustancia directamente en la boca de K al iniciar un beso profundo y ardiente mientras se sentaba sobre él para rozar su erección con la delgada tela que cubría su intimidad húmeda por la excitación.

– Eso es una de las gomitas azucaradas. – Dijo adivinando al instante.

– Así es, me quitaré yo ahora otra prenda; sus botas que con cuidado bajaba cada cierre y las dejaba en orden a un lado de la cama. Quitó la venda de los ojos de K y dejó que la viera con lo único que llevaba puesto, su conjunto erótico. K la devoró con la mirada, quería tocarla pero aún permanecía maniatado, entonces la rubia se sentó nuevamente sobre él para besarlo.

\-- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Preguntó mientras besaba su cuello.

– Si me desatas puedo demostrarte cuánto me gusta lo que veo. – Le dijo.

Entonces Kula no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía, cuando K por fin tuvo libres sus manos la tomó y rápidamente la colocó sobre la cama quedando acostada.

– Creo que ahora es mi turno de jugar preciosa. Solo que esta vez no vas a adivinar nada, te entregarás a tus sentidos completamente mientras yo juego hasta que pierdas lo estribos.– Susurró en su oído mientras era él quien vendaba a la rubia en los ojos. En la cama habían cuatro cuerdas escondidas en la parte de atrás de cada uno de los postes que Kula ni si quiera se dio por aludida, así que sacó las cuerdas y comenzó con sus manos, luego sus piernas hasta dejarla con las extremidades extendidas a cada extremo de la cama. Fue a buscar hielo de la cubeta en donde se hallaba la champagne rose que aprovechó de abrir, dejó que algunas gotas cayeran entre los pechos de la rubia que se traslucían con el encaje rojo. Kula gimió por la sensación levantando su cuerpo. K comenzó a desplazar el cubo por su abdomen liso hasta la parte baja de su vientre.

– No sabes cuanto me excitas gatita, eres deliciosa y especial. – Dijo muy cerca de su piel soplando suavemente el recorrido que había hecho con el hielo mientras bebía directamente de la botella. Siguió hasta la parte de su pantaleta. En donde besó con suavidad su monte de Venus.

\-- ¡Aah! Se siente bien– Soltó un gemido la chica ahora maniatada entre suspiros.

Entonces K se detuvo y dejó el hielo en la cubeta para sacar una pluma de pavo real que había pedido además de la bandeja con los postres, era tan delicada que parecían haberla pintado en la bandeja, motivo por el cual Kula no la consideró. Fue ahí cuando se recostó al lado de la rubia para acariciar su cuerpo con ella, Kula, al tener sus ojos vendados, sus sentidos permanecían agudos, la pluma se deslizó suavemente por su rostro y clavícula, luego por sus piernas y finalmente a sus labios, que besó arduamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Kula.

– Creo que necesito quitar tus bragas para lo que viene, no quisiera estropear esta ropa tan bonita. – Anunció para proceder a tirar de las bragas sin problema bajo la faldita que llevaba, ese detalle hizo que su erección palpitara deseando acercarse, pero también quería jugar, Kula mordía sus labios en respuesta a las tenues caricias que K le daba a medida que iba bajando la prenda entre sus piernas. Volvió hasta ya su desnuda vagina y deslizó su lengua masajeando su clítoris.

– Estás muy húmeda ¿Sabías? – Dijo resoplando por encima de su vagina. Kula exhaló fuerte, estaba demasiado excitada y solo pensaba en una cosa que deseaba que K hiciera con ella. Así mismo comenzó a practicarle sexo oral de manera prolongada, introduciendo su lengua al interior de ella, en donde Kula ya muy extasiada no aguantaba el placer que K le propinaba, comenzó a sentir que el clímax estaba cerca, por lo que los gemidos y suspiros agitados no se hicieron esperar.

– Eso es, grita todo lo que quieras, eres libre de hacerlo Kula. Sabes que me excita que lo hagas. – Dijo al momento que aceleraba los movimientos con su lengua en el clítoris de la rubia hasta que por fin dejó salir el orgasmo que tanto anhelaba provocarle. Kula encogía sus dedos de los pies por la sensación de explosión en su interior mientras trataba de retorcerse a pesar de los amarres en sus muñecas y tobillos. K sonrió satisfactoriamente, entonces se levantó de su posición para buscar la _champagne_ y sirvió una copa que bebió completamente, luego sirvió otro poco mientras observaba a la rubia descansar de su orgasmo, cosa que duraría poco, dejó la copa para retirar la última prenda que le quedaba, su brasier, también lo hizo con sus boxers, su miembro se asomó inmediatamente debido a la excitación de tener a la rubia en aquella situación. Bebió otro sorbo y se aproximó a la boca de la rubia para verter un poco del líquido, Kula tragó sin dificultad de la boca de K. Luego volvió con la copa para verter en el ombligo de la rubia, quien lanzó un grito ahogado por lo frío de la _champagne; él _comenzó a beber el recorrido del trago que había derramado en ella con suaves succiones entre besos que le propinaba. Luego vertió otro poco en el comienzo de su vagina aún caliente por el reciente orgasmo, lo hizo con rapidez para no dejar alguna gota a escapar de su boca, Kula movía la cabeza de un lado a otro por el éxtasis al sentir cada lamida ya no pudiendo contenerse levantaba una y otra vez sus caderas debido a los espasmos del reciente orgasmo, además del insoportable placer que K le brindaba con esa lengua infernal, al detenerse para limpiarse la boca con restos del líquido, ya no pudiendo contenerse más, se aproximó a los postes para desatarla. – Solo déjate la venda de los ojos Kula. – Susurró al ver que la rubia podía moverse nuevamente, K puso sus piernas en sus hombros para no perder un segundo más y penetrarla una y otra vez y sin pausas, Kula gemía de forma deliciosamente con cada embestida que el peli blanco le propinaba hasta eyacular dentro de la rubia para descanso de su miembro rebosante del líquido que expulsaba dentro y fuera de ella al mismo tiempo que también alcanzaba el clímax. Al caer rendido sobre la rubia por el orgasmo de hace unos instantes, notó que el jacuzzi estaba listo. Entonces se levantó para ir a verlo. Desató la cinta que cubría los ojos de la rubia finalmente y se dirigió al baño para limpiar los residuos de semen en su entrepierna.

– El jacuzzi está listo nena, ¿Quieres entrar? – La invitó. Kula se levantó con pereza luego de los dos orgasmos que la habían dejado casi fuera de batalla. K se metió primero dejando la cubeta con _champagne _y las copascerca del jacuzzi, las burbujas se sentían deliciosas como hidromasaje en su cuerpo. Kula se introdujo minutos después de ir al baño también y quitarse completamente su conjunto, era un relajo el agua y las burbujas, por lo que suspiró luego de la acción de hace unos instantes. Los vidrios y espejos de la habitación de encontraban completamente empañados por el calor.

– Ven. – Le dijo tomando su mano para acercarla a él y sentarla sobre sus piernas.

– Feliz San Valentín preciosa. – Le dijo mientras le acercaba una copa con _champagne _para brindar.

– Es el mejor San Valentín de mi vida, gracias por esta experiencia. – Dijo acercando su copa a la del peli blanco para brindar, sellándolo con un beso.

– Créeme que no miento cada vez que digo que te amo preciosa. Sé que lo digo pocas veces pero, es cierto. Por eso es que hago todas estas cosas contigo, quiero disfrutar al máximo todos los momentos que la vida me entregue junto a ti. – Le dijo bebiendo un gran sorbo del líquido en la copa.

– Yo te amo tanto que no creo que puedas llegar a imaginar todo lo que siento por ti, eres mi primer amor y el primero prácticamente en todo K, eres demasiado especial para mi y por eso es que siempre estoy pendiente de ti y trato de ser la mejor novia. Quizá suelo ser un poco sofocante con el tema de la confianza, que quiero que sepas que puedes encontrar además una novia, una amiga en la que puedas confiar y una compañera de vida para las experiencias que vayamos a vivir en un futuro. Quiero permanecer a tu lado por siempre. – Dijo luego de beber un sorbo de su copa para después abrazarlo mientras sus pechos desnudos rozaba el cuerpo de K.

– Preciosa, siento ser prosaico pero no sabes cómo me pone que hagas eso. – Le dijo luego de lamer su cuello.

– Creo que lo sé, es por eso que lo hago. – Dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Entonces K no dudó en posicionar a la rubia sobre su miembro para hacer el amor de nuevo. Esta vez las burbujas proporcionaban mas placer al recorrer los cuerpos desnudos de ambos. Kula subía y bajaba lentamente sobre el pene erecto de K, quien cerraba sus ojos y dejaba su cabeza caer hacia atrás apoyado en los bordes del jacuzzi, sus manos no tardaron en dirigirse al culo de la rubia, siempre tan firme y redondo, era una de sus partes favoritas del cuerpo de la rubia, Kula gemía nuevamente tratando de silenciarse con los besos de K, aunque poco le servía cuando el peli blanco mordía sus labios suavemente para luego dirigirse a su cuello. Al subir y bajar junto a las burbujas que hacían un excelente trabajo de masajear el cuerpo de la rubia y los testículos del moreno provocando caricias adicionales que lograban que todo fuera más placentero y también más rápido al momento de llegar al orgasmo.

Kula introducía su lengua en la boca de K buscando también encontrarse con la de él para moverse al mismo ritmo mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros para moverse mejor.

\-- ¡Tu pene es tan grande y duro K! – Dijo entre gemidos, mientras el peli blanco lamía sus pechos rojizos por la temperatura del agua y los apretones que le daba.

\-- ¡Y tu vagina siempre es tan estrecha, me hace querer eyacular ahora mismo gatita! – Gimió entre sus tetas que se movían al saltar gustosa sobre su miembro erecto.

– Si me lo tiras tan adentro yo… no sé si las pastillas anticonceptivas vayan a servir, es mucho lo que dejas dentro de mí… y yo… no podré… soportarlo… es demasiado excitante tigre. – Gimió moviéndose con mayor velocidad tal y como su cuerpo y las manos de K en sus caderas se lo ordenaban. Su cabello se encontraba empapado deshaciendo las ondas que le habían hecho en su preparación al momento de subir y bajar con más rapidez sobre el miembro de K provocando que chorros de agua se desbordaran al piso.

– Ten por seguro que… si quedas embarazada de mi… no me importaría… ya te lo dije antes… me pondría feliz si esperaras un hijo mío Kula… no te… preocupes por eso nena... solo disfruta el momento. – Le confesó mientras la embestía desde su posición.

– ¡Ya… me voy a correr tigre…! Yo… de verdad te amo… nunca lo dudes… eres el primero y el último en mi vida… lo prometo… -- Dijo al dejar que el orgasmo tomará posesión de todo su cuerpo para explotar nuevamente sobre el miembro de K.

– Kula tú… eres fantástica preciosa. – Dijo mientras su miembro bombeaba todo el semen dentro de la rubia sin dejar que nada se escapara esta vez, debido a que se encontraba tan adentro en las cavidades vaginales estrechas de la rubia que por primera vez todo quedó en ella. Kula nuevamente sintió que su cuerpo temblaba por el exceso de sensaciones que le propinaba cada orgasmo que K le ayudaba a conseguir, cayendo sobre su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que K la contenía en sus brazos.

Se quedaron unos minutos disfrutando del hidromasaje del jacuzzi. K lo apagó para salir de ahí con ella.

– Vamos princesa, salgamos de acá, de lo contrario nos quedaremos dormidos dentro. – Dijo con algo de pereza. La rubia no quiso responder, puesto que se acurrucó más a él.

– Tengo sueño. – Le dijo lanzando un bostezo.

– Espera, voy por las batas para salir de acá. – Le dijo tratando de soltarse del abrazo de la rubia para salir del jacuzzi y secarse. A Kula se le cerraban los ojos, K se colocó primero la bata, dejando su torso medio descubierto y le entregó la suya a la rubia, quien se levantó mostrando su delgado y bien torneado cuerpo. Entonces la envolvió en ella y la tomó de la manos para llevarla a la cama.

– Necesito cerrar los ojos un momento amor. Te prometo que solo serán un par de minutos. – Expresó con otro bostezo, sin duda el jacuzzi y toda la acción previa la había dejado exhausta.

– No te preocupes, yo también necesito descansar gatita, debemos reponer fuerzas para aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda acá. – Le dijo mientras se quitaba la bata para recostarse desnudo al lado de la rubia que yacía tendida en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Puso la alarma en su celular para que sonara dentro de una hora y luego seguir, debían aprovechar al máximo su estadía en el motel.

– Te amo. Descansa amor. – Dijo K besado La frente de su amada Kula.

Así ambos experimentaron durante toda la noche el placer carnal de hacer el amor una y otra vez luego de dormir una breve, pero reponedora siesta, sin descanso más que para beber algo de _champagne _y degustar los bocadillos que K había pedido para ella en la elegante bandeja, probó unos cuantos bombones de la boca de la rubia de forma juguetona, por primera vez los dulces no le provocaban rechazo, al experimentar el placer afrodisíaco de un buen chocolate le permitió seguir con todas las energías hasta la madrugada, excitados y enamorados viéndose a sí mismos a través de los espejos en distintas posiciones en el que ya casi sin fuerzas por hacerlo una y otra vez, ambos cayeron rendidos y abrazados el uno al otro más que satisfechos.

**¡Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado este especial de San Valentín y les deseo un juguetón y satisfactorio día de los enamorados, que lo pasen excelente con sus parejas y/o amistades. **

**P. D: el próximo capítulo se subirá entre martes o miércoles, según alcance de escribir y editar para que quede bonito. Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir la historia. Nos leemos a la próxima, un abrazo. **


	22. Capítulo 22 Wanderlust

**Hola de nuevo, aquí con otro capítulo, y debo decir que ya estoy en la recta final de la historia. Probablemente sean dos capítulos más y estaría terminada. **

**Con respecto a lo de tu amigo Manu, tuve problemas para subir los primeros nueve capítulos en One Drive y de ahí a la aplicación de Fanfiction debido a que el internet que había en mi casa se pasaba cayendo y no me di cuenta hasta hace un par de meses que estaban muy cortados. **

**No te preocupes que cuando termine la historia los editaré para completarlos, ya que solo están cortados la mayoría de los últimos párrafos, problema de ortografía no es porque la edición en documentos de Word te avisa si algo tiene alguna falta ortográfica, en la sintaxis y la semántica tampoco hay errores, redacción también volví a revisar desde otra aplicación y no hay problemas, así que sería bastante bueno que tu amigo estudiara un poquito más antes de hablar desde la ignorancia en que la mayoría de los jóvenes como ustedes confunden (esto lo digo en buena) entre el error de sintaxis y la falta de ortografía, que son cosas absolutamente distintas, pero bueno, quizá no esté acostumbrado a leer algo un poco más elaborado a diferencia de otros escritos y le resulte difícil entenderlo al tener un lenguaje quizá tan limitado. En cuanto a la petición de colaborar con tus escritos, la verdad no creo que hayas entendido la antepenúltima vez que te respondí, si no me equivoco, cuando te dije que había una aplicación a descargar en Google Play de Fanfiction para celulares cuya forma de subir las historias es bastante más fácil que en el navegador de un pc (por lo menos para mi) lo que fue un "No" por si no lo notaste. La última vez estuve casi todo un día corrigiendo de tu One Shot tus faltas ortográficas y los problemas de cohesión que tienes para poder redactar ya que si aparecía en mi cuenta era vergonzoso subir algo de esa calidad. Hazle caso a tu amiga que leyó tu escrito y aprende a subir las historias tú, no es tan difícil y hasta te motivará escribir muchas más. **

**Saludos. **

**Capítulo XXII**

**Wanderlust**

Kula se despertó temprano como de costumbre, no podía dormir más allá de las nueve y algo, miró su celular bostezando y tratando de estirarse. Observó que K dormía junto a ella abrazado y destapado con una pierna encima sobre su cadera, trató de moverlo para que la quitara por el peso que le generaba en su vejiga a punto de explotar, pero solo logró que se arrimara más a ella.

– K, necesito ir al baño ¿Puedes quitar tu pierna por favor amor? – Habló suave a su oído para que pudiese escucharla. El peli blanco se removió dándole la espalda, así pudo librarse de su aprensivo amante que seguía plácidamente dormido. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a bostezar, aún tenía sueño, el teléfono de la habitación sonó para avisarle que el desayuno estaba en camino para que recibieran la bandeja en la puerta. Kula contestó afirmativamente para que lo llevaran. Se dirigió al baño para descargar su vejiga que ya le dolía, estaba adolorida, sí que no habían dormido esa noche, K no le había dado tregua en la cama, se quitó la bata para observar su cuerpo en el espejo con las marcas que K le dejaba como era costumbre, sin embargo notó que tenía en su muñeca y tobillos la piel un poco lastimada por las amarras que K le había hecho para jugar antes de hacerlo, se las masajeó para suavizar la sensación y dejo correr en el lavamanos el agua helada para atenuar el color de las marcas, tendría que enseñarle a realizar nudos sin dejar roces en la piel como lo hacía ella. Al volver a la habitación, llamaron a la puerta anunciando el desayuno, K se había antepuesto a todo por su cuenta y no había permitido que Kula aportara monetariamente, sabiendo que a ella no le faltaba nunca, a pesar del inmenso gesto caballeroso por parte de él, sentía cargo de conciencia por el hecho de que quisiera correr con todo, tenía gastos también por vivir solo y ella lo tenía muy en cuenta, quería ayudarlo, decidió que de ahora en adelante ambos correrían a medias con todo, eran pareja y sabía que aunque K ganara más ahora que tenía un cargo administrativo, no podía hacer como si el dinero no se acabara para él, a diferencia de ella que su madre les daba una jugosa mesada, además de lo que ganaba haciendo en las clases de patinaje. Se colocó la bata nuevamente para recibir el desayuno, luego se percató de que el peli blanco seguía desnudo encima de la cama, así que corrió en puntillas para cubrirlo con la sábana, recién pudo abrir la puerta al cerciorarse que nada se escapaba a su campo de visión en lo que referente a su novio y a ella, le dio propina que sacó de su cartera que se encontraba en uno de los pilares de mármol al chico que le entregaba la bandeja, con una sonrisa agradeció y cerró la puerta para depositarla en una mesa que había al fondo. Tenía un bonito detalle con dos rosas rojas y pétalos que rodeaban los platos, un exquisito aroma emanaba de la bandeja, destapó los platos para ver lo que contenían, cuando sintió que K la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura.

\-- ¿Acaso pensabas comenzar sin mi el desayuno preciosa? – Le dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

– Buenos días tigre, solo sentía curiosidad por ver lo que habías encargado para el desayuno. – Confesó dejándose mimar por su novio.

– La verdad no lo sé, el desayuno venía con la habitación, así que también es un misterio para mí. – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

K se adelantó a la rubia para llevar la bandeja a la cama y destapar lo que comerían. Había una pequeña cafetera con café de grano junto a dos tazas y una jarra de vidrio con leche descremadas y caliente, lista para servir, miel, huevos estrellados y Jamón de pavo acaramelado. En un extremo de la bandeja se encontraban frutillas cubiertas con crema y chocolate para degustar en pareja. Todo se veía realmente apetitoso. Kula tomó la cafetera para servir en una de las tazas a K, junto con los huevos y el Jamón, sabía que a él le gustaban esas cosas así que feliz se quedó con la miel y las tostadas.

– Hay algo que quiero conversar contigo tigre, pero no quiero que te ofendas, al contrario, te lo diré porque eres mi novio y las cosas en pareja deben hacerse así. – Expresó la rubia mientras se servía la leche en la otra taza. K bebió un sorbo de café, cerró los ojos para experimentar el brebaje que viajaba a través de su boca y garganta, luego probó los huevos con el Jamón en una tostada. Ahora estaba listo para escucharla.

– Dime. – Habló.

– Yo… de verdad estoy agradecida por todo lo que has preparado para nosotros en San Valentín, me has dejado maravillada en todos los sentidos que te puedas imaginar… -- Expresó.

\--¿Pero? – Apuntó al saber que venía algo contrario a los halagos de la rubia.

Kula tragó un sorbo grande de leche para poder seguir.

\-- Pero quiero que sepas que podemos pagar juntos por algo así, no tienes que cargar con toda la parte de los gastos, yo también quisiera aportar; somos novios y la verdad es que quisiera que me dijeras tus planes para la próxima escapada. – Le dijo esperando que K no se fuera a enfadar por la acotación. Hablar de dinero a estas alturas y en ese contexto era un poco inapropiado, pero necesitaba hacérselo saber. K pareció no inmutarse por las palabras de la rubia.

– No me es problema, lo que hice ahora fue por la última pelea que tuvimos, me sentí mal con lo que pasó, así que es mi manera de enmendar lo idiota que fui cuando tu siempre eres paciente y linda conmigo. La próxima salida la pagas tú. – Dijo antes de llevarse un trozo de Jamón y tostada a la boca.

– N-No te molesta? – Dijo un poco nerviosa de despertar el malhumor de K tan temprano.

– No, después de todo tú eres la chica rica que recibe el dinero de mami para ocuparlo en follar con su novio. Sí te parece bien hacerlo, es cosa tuya. -- Dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. No podía quedarse sin decir algo ácido, después de todo, era su personalidad y Kula lo aceptaba así.

– No es solo por eso K, es porque somos novios hace ya algún tiempo y si vamos a escaparnos como este tipo de salidas de vez en cuando, me gustaría correr con algunos gastos, y gracias por permitir que lo haga la próxima vez. Aunque pienses que lo hago con el dinero de mamá, que lo ocupo para los gastos de mi universidad únicamente, lo de mis clases es lo que pensaba destinar a nosotros. Pero gracias por entender el punto K. – Dijo torciendo su cabeza con gesto de aprobación y amabilidad. K pareció no importarle, le venía bien algo de ayuda de la rubia, la caballerosidad salía costosa algunas veces, pero valía la pena con ella para todos los casos, no iba a protestar si ella era quien lo proponía.

– Me daré un baño. ¿Vienes conmigo? – Dijo al terminar su desayuno.

Kula aún no terminaba su tostada con miel, así que dio una masticado grande y lo siguió con cuidado de no voltear nada en la bandeja. La ducha era lo bastante grande para que ambos pudiesen bañarse sin problemas, se parecía mucho a la que tenía en su casa, salvo que no tenía esas mamparas de vidrio que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. K se metió primero dando la llave de agua caliente generando que el vapor fuera lo único que podía entregar algo de privacidad, aunque solía verlo desnudo en bastantes ocasiones, nunca se cansaba de admirar su cuerpo bien formado y muy bien dotado, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta con la cabeza apoyada dejando caer su largo cabello en su hombro se mordía los labios al ver la gran espalda de K en la ducha mientras dejaba el agua caer. No dudó en desatar su bata para acompañarlo, se soltó el cabello con el casco un poco adolorido por haber dormido con la coleta puesta, entonces abrió las mamparas para bañarse junto a él para comenzar a besar su espalda y abrazarlo.

– Pensé que te ibas a quedar acechándome ahí. – Bromeó.

– Es que nunca pierdo oportunidad de mirar al novio guapo que tengo. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos después de que él se volteara para abrazarla.

– Así que ¿quieres saber de qué calidad es lo que comes? – Ronroneó cerca de su oído provocando que la rubia se estremeciera.

– No solo tú tienes derecho a mirarme tigre, también puedo deleitarme contigo. – Anunció sobre su hombro izquierdo.

K fue directo a su vagina para masajear su clítoris e introducir sus dedos. La chica suspiró apoyada en su pecho para dejarse llevar.

– Mira, ahí puedes ver todo lo que te hago, o lo que tú quieras hacerme. – Indicó hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba frente a él, Kula abrió los ojos y se vio de espaldas mientras K la tocaba, observó lo alto y moreno que era K en comparación a ella, cuya piel era demasiado pálida y también más bajita en relación a la altura en contraste con él, sin embargo, adoraba ese bronceado que tenía, pues acentuaba sus músculos y buen cuerpo que le provocaba descargas de electricidad por la excitación que tan solo le generaba al verlo desnudo, luego se observó, por un instante sintió vergüenza de sus gestos de placer al ser tocada por él mientras el agua corría sobre ambos, pero aquella sensación de perversión no le molestó en lo absoluto, hizo que sus pezones se pusieran duros, K lo notó y comenzó a pellizcarlos para que la rubia se excitara aún más. Luego dio una agarrón a su culo.

– Todo lo que veo aquí es mío gatita. – Le dijo mientras introducía sus dedos profundamente en la vagina de ella.

\-- ¡Aah! ¡Sí! ¡Toda tuya! – Gimió, luego sintió el pene de K que se encontraba duro como una roca, quiso sentirlo en su boca.

– Quiero probarte. – Resopló con excitada.

– Por mí encantado, ya estoy listo. – Le dijo mientras la rozaba con su miembro erecto entre las nalgas de la rubia.

Kula se giró e inclinó en la ducha mientras el agua que caía sobre K salpicaba sobre su cara. Tomó su pene y comenzó a masajearlo desde su glande, hasta los testículos, K comenzó a resoplar por las caricias en aquella parte tan sensible, que la rubia lamía con deseo.

– Me encanta ver como te pones cuando soy yo quien succiona tu pene buscando el rico sabor de ti, cariño. – Dijo antes de lamer por última vez y metérselo en la boca como si se tratara del mejor dulce a probar que K le daba. El peli blanco se echó hacia atrás con la cabeza y apoyando sus manos en las mamparas de la ducha mientras el agua caía sobre su cara, luego la observó mientras jalaba suavemente su cabeza para invitarla a que se lo llevara más adentro.

– Eso es… relaja la garganta cariño, así te va a entrar todo gatita…-- Le dijo mientras se mordía los labios al ver lo sensual que se veía la rubia desde esa posición. Kula cerró los ojos y dejó que todo el miembro de K entrará en su boca, hasta el final, sintió la necesidad de hacer una arcada, luego respiró dejando que su lengua comenzará a jugar alrededor del miembro de él, la sensación de asco había pasado, ahora comenzaba a deleitarse mientras probaba el sabor de su novio excitado en la ducha.

– Mira preciosa, mira lo delicioso que haces con mi pene, me provocas ganas de aventarte contra la pared y penetrarte por ese culo redondo que tienes. – Le dijo mientras la rubia deslizaba su mirada hacia el espejo para ver cómo le practicaba la felación al peli blanco, quien parecía disfrutarlo enormemente al cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño gimiendo con cada lamida y succión de la boca de la rubia. Aquel sentimiento de hacer algo impío comenzó a circular por su interior nuevamente cuando observó la fascinación con la que se movía para introducir hasta el comienzo de sus testículos en toda la boca, ya no le generaban arcadas como al principio, ahora era todo un placer gozar de K, era su dulce favorito y degustaría todo lo que quisiera el miembro con ese característico olor, tan íntimo, tan adictivo, tan de K, quien ya comenzaba a moverse y estremecerse por el orgasmo en el cual eyacularía en la pequeña boca de su novia, quien gustosa tragaría hasta la última gota. Resoplaba agitado tratando de contener sus espasmos para avisarle a la rubia que se vendría en ella.

\-- ¡Ooh! ¡Kula! ¡Eres fantástica nena! ¡Sigue así…! ¡Sigue! ¡Ahí viene! ¡Ooh! ¡Me corro en tu boca! – Gruñó al sentir su descarga caliente y espesa en la boca de la rubia, que aceleraba sus chupadas para que ninguna gota de semen fuera a escapar de su boca.

K acarició a la rubia quien aún tragaba la leche que tenía en su boca, esta vez tenía un sabor distinto, algo más dulce y suave al momento de tragar.

\-- ¿Notaste algo distinto gatita? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Sí… estaba… ¿Dulce? – Le dijo un poco confundida, la sensación y el sabor no le habían parecido amargos como siempre.

– Leí por ahí que comer frutas cambiaba el sabor, en especial la piña. Eso quiere decir que es cierto lo que dicen. Comí durante toda una semana para ver si era cierto. – Le dijo con otra sonrisa mientras la tomaba de sus manos para levantarla desde la posición en la que se encontraba la rubia.

– La verdad estaba acostumbrada al sabor que tenías de antes, aunque esto es nuevo, y podrías comer cada cierto tiempo para probar… cosas nuevas, porque me gustó. Fue rico.– Dijo coqueta.

K ajustó la ducha para que la rubia pudiera asearse debido a que tenía pequeñas gotitas de semen en la comisura de sus labios. Ella agradeció el chorro de agua que K le dirigía con la ducha.

– Me encantas Kula. – Le dijo mientras tomaba de sus manos.

– Y yo te amo K. – Le dijo mientras lamía su miembro erecto aún aprovechando que se encontraba de rodillas.

– Creo que necesitamos saciar esa erección cariño. – Le dijo la rubia mientras se sujetaba de las manos del peli blanco.

K la ayudó a levantarse, sus rodillas le habían dolido un poco por la posición quedando rojas por la blancura de su piel, él lo notó y las besó con mimo deslizándose hasta su entrepierna, ahora él estaba de rodillas y ella de pie observándolo desde arriba.

– Mira lo hermosa que eres gatita, voy a hacer que te corras mientras te penetro y te masturbo a la vez. – Le dijo luego de levantarse para voltearla, cosa que quedara viéndose al espejo junto a él, quien apoyaba su mentón en el cuello de ella, entonces fue donde colocó nuevamente su mano en uno de sus pechos para acariciarlo con suaves apretones y movimientos circulares. Kula se dejaba llevar nuevamente por las caricias hasta que K puso su miembro aún erecto en el ano de ella para penetrarla lentamente; Kula pareció incomodarle durante un rato, hasta que se acostumbró a la sensación, después de todo, K también había incursionado por ahí con ella.

– Eso es… relájate preciosa. – Le habló al oído mientras se disponía a masturbarla con su mano libre.

– Duele… un poco… -- Confesó al sentir que comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.

– Solo déjate llevar, no es la primera vez cariño, recuerda cuán placentero fue aquella situación en las duchas de la pista de patinaje. Sube las piernas a las barandas gatita, así podrás verte completamente lo maravillosa que eres y como meto cada dedo de mi mano en tu vagina. Aunque no pienses que meteré solo mis dedos. – Susurró en su oído logrando que ella se concentrara en los dedos que K introducía en su vagina.

– Aah… es… rico… -- Dijo luego de unos minutos en los que K comenzaba a moverse para embestirla.

\-- ¿De verdad que lo es…? – Contestó luego de lamer su mejilla.

– Sí… ya no me duele… puedes hacerlo mas rápido. – Expresó excitada.

K no dudó en moverse con premura cuando la rubia le dijo aquello, también se observaba en el espejo mientras K la gatillaba con sus dedos y la penetraba al mismo tiempo, era delicioso, si en algo tenía razón su amiga es que ya no era una niña, sus pechos bien formados, su cadera y muslos bien torneados no pertenecían ya al cuerpo de una niña, había cambiado, ahora era una mujer al lado de su hombre, su amante que la cogía de la manera más excitante y ardiente, la hacía sentirse deseada, ser suya, completamente suya.

Al correrse de esa manera, Kula vio en el espejo como su cuerpo reaccionaba al orgasmo, sintió un poco de vergüenza que K rápidamente eliminó cuando se enjuagó el miembro en la ducha para penetrarla por última vez, ahora en su vagina.

– No me canso de ti preciosa… -- Le dijo mientras la sostenía de los muslos con las piernas completamente extendidas y apoyadas en cada extremo de la ducha para ver como era penetrada por él.

\-- ¿Estás cansada gatita? – Preguntó luego de unos segundos en los que vio que Kula frunció un poco el ceño mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

– Solo… duele un poco ser tantas las veces que lo hicimos. – Le dijo mientras se observaba a ratos, ruborizada y avergonzada. Se sentía expuesta desde esa posición, pero era tanta la excitación con la que se mezclaba en su cabeza que el orgasmo comenzó a invadirla, encogió sus dedos de los pies y los espasmos no tardaron en hacerse sentir en todo su cuerpo, el calor de la ducha más el de su cuerpo le hizo pensar que se derretiría entre los brazos de K.

– Si te duele podemos parar muñeca. – Le dijo a punto de correrse también.

\-- ¡No! ¡Me estoy corriendo! ¡Y veo cómo me lo tiras todo adentro de mi vagina K! ¡AAAH! ¡QUÉ RICOO! – Gritó la rubia ya extasiada por haberlo visto todo.

Al terminar de bañarse y hacer varias cosas que solo quedaban en la intimidad, K salió primero a buscar las toallas y pasarle una a la rubia que terminaba de asearse. Se sentía adolorida como nunca, esta vez sí que lo habían hecho hasta decir basta, sin embargo se sentía completamente satisfecha, feliz por su primera celebración de San Valentín con su primer novio, quien había preparado todo de una manera tan romántica y perfecta para recordar.

Al terminar de vestirse y salir de la habitación en donde K había entregado las llaves a la recepcionista, partieron en la moto rumbo al departamento para ir buscar las cosas de Kula. Era una mañana cálida con el sol alumbrando en sus cabezas, la rubia admiraba el paisaje tan bello de las afueras de South Town, realmente eran muy lindas las zonas rurales que rodeaban a la ciudad, le recordaba las veces que acampaba con su padre, la melancolía de quien ya no estaba con ella la hizo aferrarse al peli blanco quien se percató de ello, en torno al cual decidió detenerse un momento para admirar junto a ella el paisaje en la solitaria carretera.

\-- ¿Por qué nos detenemos tigre? – Preguntó la rubia despertando de sus pensamientos.

K la abrazó un instante.

– Te amo princesa. – Dijo sin más.

La tomó del mentón para darle un tierno y casto beso en la frente, luego recorrió con los labios todo su rostro hasta llegar a su boca en busca de un beso que la rubia encantada correspondería. Al terminar, apoyó su frente con la de ella y exhaló.

– Mierda… estoy perdido contigo Kula, me tienes demasiado enamorado nena, nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir algo tan intenso, menos por una chiquilla mimada y rica. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– Oye… puedo decir lo mismo de ti chico malo, jamás pensé enamorarme de alguien tan malhumorado y gruñón. Hice cosas que nunca creí hacer, como desafiar a mi madre al punto de sacrificar mi carrera en la universidad con tal de seguir contigo, le dije lo que pensaba a Candy y no dejé que siguiera manipulándome. También estoy perdida si se trata de amarte como lo hago Dash. – Dijo mientras lo rodeaba en sus brazos para iniciar un dulce beso que K respondió aferrando su cuerpo al suyo como si se tratara de una sola silueta.

\--

La semana transcurrió ajetreada para todos, Candy se encontraba ansiosa por el fin de semana en el cual conocería a los futuros padres de quien llevaba en su vientre, no paraba de preguntarle a Kula sobre ellos hasta que Diana intervenía, quien, desde un comienzo no parecía muy convencida con la idea, pero no estaba en sus manos decidir por el bebé de su hija, así que solo puso como condición ir aquel fin de semana junto a las chicas para conocerlos y cerciorarse de que nada le pasara a su hija. Kula sentía que estaba demás, probablemente Seirah y Máxima las recibirían sin problemas, no obstante, era un poco incómodo que toda su familia se presentará en la casa de su cuñada, a poco K también estaría ahí lidiando con su madre y hermana, no obstante, había preferido ir en la motocicleta para que lo siguieran en lugar de ir en el vehículo de Candy, ya sintiéndose incómodo con su madre que sabía no lo aceptaba del todo; solo esperaba que Candy no fuese muy intensa e incurriera en sus aires arribistas justo en ese momento. Kula ya les había advertido sobre sus conductas por lo que debían comportarse con todos si es que querían que todo resultará como esperaban.

K llegó a las seis de la mañana como habían quedado aquel sábado en la casa de la rubia, su madre terminaba de colocar algunos preventivos para el camino en el Jeep de Candy, Diana conduciría por seguridad hasta la casa de la hermana de K. Kula había hablado durante la semana con Whip, quien preguntaba sobre las preferencias culinarias de Candy y sus aversiones, producto del embarazo para no provocar un desastre durante su estadía.

– Se nos hace tarde Kula, Whip y Máxima nos esperan para desayunar, dile a tu hermana y a tu madre que se apresuren. – Dijo besando a la rubia con presteza, cuidando de que Diana no los estuviera observando, se sentía como un estúpido adolescente que se escondía del padre de su novia, no podía ser impulsivo estando ella presente, de mala gana debía comportarse si quería apoyar a Kula y a Whip en esto.

– Buenos días K, tenemos tiempo sin vernos, ¿irás en eso? – Mencionó al acercarse a ellos y señalando la _Iron_ 883.

– No me muevo sin mi moto, además necesitarán a alguien que las guíe hasta la casa de mi hermana. Kula debió haberles comentado que no me gusta ir en otro vehículo que no sea mi moto. – Contestó tratando con todo esfuerzo de no molestarse por el comentario peyorativo hacia su vehículo.

\-- ¿Temes ir en un vehículo que sea manejado por una mujer chico? – Ironizó la mujer.

\-- ¡Mamá! – Dijo al notar el sarcasmo en el comentario de su madre.

– Bien, bien, no perdamos más tiempo. K, si fueras tan amable de partir en tu motocicleta por favor. – Pidió y se metió en el vehículo.

K se despidió de Kula con otro beso para ir primero en el camino.

– Mamá, hoy es un día especial para Candy, no lo arruines con tus comentarios ácidos por favor. – Le pidió molesta.

– Tu chico sí que n o sabe aguantar una broma. – Le dijo con superioridad.

– Eso no fue una broma, parece que no sabes la diferencia entre ser sarcásticamente cómica y ser ofensiva y arribista con otras personas. – Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Ahora ¿Serías tan amable madre por favor de llevarnos hasta la casa de Whip? – Intervino Candy ya comenzando a cansarse de las discusiones agresivo-pasivas entre su hermana y su madre.

Diana encendió el motor y arrancó para alcanzar a K.

Dos horas más tarde, Whip y Máxima los esperaban afuera cuando Kula les envió un mensaje diciendo que estaban por llegar. Al bajarse del auto, Candy y su madre observaron la casa.

– No está mal. – Dijo la chica de cabello corto.

– Esta era la casa de los padres de K y Seirah, pero como ellos fallecieron, Whip vivió sola mientras K se fue a South Town por trabajo. – Comentó Kula. La castaña se aproximó a las hermanas para saludar.

– Hola, tú debes ser Candy, eres tan bella como Kula. – Dijo la castaña abrazando a la chica, quien sorprendida por el inmediato afecto, intentó corresponderle de manera similar.

– Buenos días, soy la madre de estas hermosas chicas, tú debes ser Seirah, y tú su esposo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – Dijo Diana escaneando a la pareja de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa que trataba de esconder el escrutinio en su mirada.

– Así es, mucho gusto. Ahora veo de donde sacó la belleza cada una de las pequeñas. – Intervino Máxima para estrechar su mano, provocando algo de rubor en la mujer.

\-- Gracias, pero ambas son parecidas a su difunto padre que en paz descanse. – Dijo con melancolía.

– ¡Pero qué falta de educación la mía! pasen adentro por favor, los esperamos a desayunar.– Dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras las invitaba a su casa. K observaba con hastío la escena desde cierta distancia, Seirah lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba advertido si la cargaba diciendo o haciendo algo. K fingió no darse por aludido con el gesto de su hermana mayor y miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido, entonces sintió una mano en el hombro, era su mejor amigo.

– Tranquilo compañero, me doy cuenta de todo, solo te pido tengas paciencia, Whip se encuentra muy nerviosa y con la esperanza de que todo salga bien con la hermana de Kula y su madre. Se nota que son un poco difíciles y Kula tiene que haber salido con el carácter de su fallecido padre, sé feliz porque escogiste a la chica correcta, pero por favor no vayas a hacer nada que nos perjudique. Sé que lo entiendes amigo, hemos esperado esto desde que Kula nos comentó sobre su hermana la última vez que estuvieron acá. Hazlo por ellas amigo. – Le dijo cuando observó que las chicas habían entrado a la casa y ellos se encontraban aún en la calle.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo para las dos familias mientras Whip se centraba en mantener una conversación con las visitas, Kula conversaba entretenida junto a Candy, mientras observaba cada tanto a su madre y a K, quienes ni se cruzaban las miradas. El rechazo era mutuo. Al terminar, Máxima las invitó a la sala para conversar con más calma mientras él lavaba los trastos sucios que Seirah ayudaba a llevar al fregadero. Cuando se fueron a sentar en los sofás de la sala, observaron a su alrededor las fotografías y el interior de la casa. – Pará ser una simple casa de playa está muy bonita y acogedora. – Dijo Candy quién se cruzaba de piernas.

– Estuve aquí cuando Whip se casó, es muy cálida en invierno y también tiene un gran patio trasero en el que podrá jugar tranquilamente su futuro hijo. – Habló la rubia de cabellos largos mirando hacia el ventanal.

\-- ¿Cómo fue tu infancia aquí K? – Preguntó inesperadamente la madre de las hermanas. Kula se vio sorprendida por la iniciativa de su madre con respecto a tener una conversación con el peli blanco.

– Buena, sin problemas y tranquila, hay escuelas buenas por acá, como en la que estudiamos mi hermana, Máxima y yo.

\--¡Ah! No sabía que habías terminado tus estudios K. – Dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

– Así es, es solo que no me interesé nunca por la universidad, puesto que lo que quería no se encontraba ahí, sino en la labor misma, así que decidí mi propio camino sin que mis padres me obligaran a estudiar algo para seguir una carrera con la cual ostentar a sus amigos sin siquiera importarle un carajo lo que pensaba. Ellos sí fueron buenos padres para nosotros, jamás nos hicieron competir por nada. – Dijo en venganza del comentario peyorativo de la mujer hacia él. La había puesto en su lugar. La mujer lo miró con desdén y dio por terminada la charla con el moreno. Kula le dio un codazo a Dash, conteniendo la risa por las palabras de su novio sin pelos en la lengua.

El matrimonio llegó por suerte a la sala, antes de que se desatará una guerra fría entre Diana y K. Candy no perdió más tiempo y habló.

– Bien, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero ver que ustedes sean buenos padres con el futuro bebé que he decidido dar en adopción, si todo sale como espero, durante la semana nos reuniremos con nuestro abogado para tratar los asuntos de la adopción en la clínica he escogido. – Dijo sin rodeos la hermana de Kula.

– Bien, puedes preguntarnos lo que sea, estamos abiertos a contestar todo lo que necesites saber. – Habló la castaña.

– Okey, ¿Están seguros de que si todo sale bien de acá no se van a arrepentir? – Preguntó la rubia de melena. Luego prosiguió.

– Cierto es, que en el centro de adopción deberán llenar un formulario con la suma anual de sus ingresos para ver la factibilidad de mantener a un pequeño ser, además del monto estimado de treinta mil dólares que deberán pagar por el trámite de adopción, pero prefiero preguntarles directamente. Y lo último, es lo que deben saber acerca de cómo he quedado embarazada de un chico irresponsable que vivió enamorado de mi hermana toda su vida, a quien insultó e incluso, K salió gravemente lastimado por mí causa y la de él, sin embargo, este bebé no tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó, no lo odio, pero no me siento madre como para hacerme cargo de él, aún soy joven y quiero viajar y hacer muchas cosas antes de experimentar este paso tan abrumador, pero decisivo en mi vida. Esto marcará un antes y un después inevitable, es por esto que he decidido contarles sobre todo aquello, Shingo, su padre, sospecha lo de su paternidad, pero ha decidió ignorar los rumores y hacer como que nada sucede. Así que es un tema que no deben preocuparles, él depende mucho del status de su padre en el mundo de los negocios como para saber que tiene un hijo clandestino. Si ustedes están dispuestos como les pregunté al inicio de todo esto, les daré el sí de la adopción para este bebé que sé que va a ser muy feliz bajo su cuidado. Solo me importa que me den su palabra de que no mencionarán nada que tenga que ver conmigo.– Dijo la rubia con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Whip y Máxima se miraron el uno al otro, la chica había sido lo suficientemente sincera con respecto al bebé y lo demás, ahora la decisión recaía en ellos, principalmente en Whip. Así que ella fue la que tomó la palabra.

– Bien, creo que has sido muy sincera con respecto a tu historia, la desconocíamos y la verdad creo hablar en nombre de los dos por lo agradecidos que estamos de que nos hayas escogido para adoptar a ese bebé que tienes creciendo dentro de ti. Y eso nos da la valentía y la confianza de que podremos ser los mejores padres para él, o ella. En cuanto al tema del centro de adopción, estuvimos averiguando durante la semana y todas tenían formularios similares así que no nos íbamos a molestar en cuanto al aspecto monetario, no te preocupes que, aunque no tenemos la gran solvencia económica de ustedes, nunca nos ha faltado, ambos tenemos buenos empleos y tenemos dinero ahorrado que utilizaremos para el trámite de adopción.– Confesó la castaña con total sinceridad.

En ese momento K se encontraba apoyado en la pared escuchando la conversación, decidió salir a fumar para despejarse. Sabía que su hermana y su amigo gozaban de una buena situación económica desde el ascenso de Máxima, pero el excesivo monto que Candy les había dicho con los trámites de la adopción le parecía ridículo, más el hecho de que el imbécil de Shingo en el fondo sabía Que Candy esperaba un hijo de él, y había decidido no involucrarse. Si tan solo su padre supiera la calidad de hijo que tenía, unos buenos correctivos no le vendrían mal a ese chiquillo ridículo sin embargo, guardó silencio para no complicar las cosas. Kula lo siguió unos segundos después.

\-- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la rubia al acercarse.

– En tu casa sí que gira todo en torno al dinero, ahora entiendo que hayan tenido tantos peros conmigo. Me parece bien que Candy haya contado tal y como fueron los hechos, de lo contrario lo hubiese hecho yo. – Soltó luego de dar una calada al cigarrillo que tenía en su mano.

Kula guardó silencio por un momento, comprendía la molestia de K, pero ellos no estaban ahí para intervenir a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario. Ambos debían apoyar a sus familias en cada caso, Kula debía estar del lado de Candy y K apoyando a Whip y Máxima.

– Lo sé, solo quiero que esto termine bien y todo quede resuelto a partir de ahora. Espero que mi madre ya no se entrometa ni en mis asuntos, ni en los de Candy, ¡Dios, es tan obtusa cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza! – Confesó al abrazarlo necesitando encontrar contención en él, quien la rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda.

– Por cierto, no te acerques a mí hermana, últimamente anda demasiado sensible con los olores, se pondrá como loca si llega a sentir el olor de un cigarrillo, lo detesta. – Le advirtió.

K rodó los ojos y probó la última bocanada de humo para apagar el cigarrillo en el césped húmedo del patio trasero de la casa.

\-- ¿Y se puede saber dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? – Inquirió enseguida su madre al ver que ambos entraban a la casa.

– Estaba afuera con K ¿Por qué? – Habló con frialdad a su madre.

– Kula… no te pases de la raya insolente, solo me preocupo por ti hija, estamos en un lugar que no conocemos y tú te alejas. ¡Ten un poco de consideración por tu hermana que se encuentra en este lugar tratando de dar en adopción a ese bebé!– Dijo enfadada mujer al mirar con quien andaba.

Seirah y Máxima observaron que la madre de Kula no tenía afecto alguno por el peli blanco, quisieron intervenir pero Candy, como ya se le hacía costumbre lo haría por ellos.

– ¡Mamá basta! La que debiese tener un poco de consideración eres tú al estar aquí, Kula y yo éramos bienvenidas, tu solo te adheriste por entrometida ¡Ya deja su noviazgo en paz por favor! – Exclamó alterándose, un repentino dolor vino a su vientre. Todos se preocuparon y Seirah fue la primera en asistirla.

– Descuiden, no es nada, sol debo calmarme, no es bueno para una embarazada que la hagan a enfadar. – Dijo mirando a su madre particularmente.

\-- ¿Segura? Podemos ir al hospital más cercano si te sigues sintiendo mal querida. – Dijo la castaña muy preocupada.

– Mis hijas no se atenderán en ningún hospital, ellas van a la clínica privada más cara de South Town, si algo le sucede iremos solamente allá. – Habló la mujer con desprecio a la ayuda de Whip, quien la miraba con desaprobación. – Si algo le sucede a Candy no nos podemos dar el lujo de viajar tan lejos, piensa mamá, es sentido común que si algo le pasa debe acudir a un centro médico cercano, el arribismo no se entiende con la salud. Deberías tenerlo en cuanta a la hora de pensar tu hija querida madre. – Dijo Kula con sarcasmo.

K sonrío con satisfacción por el discurso de su novia, sin duda esa gatita tenía sus garras, pensaba orgulloso.

– Está bien hermana, ya me siento mejor, solo fue una molestia pasajera, seguramente comí demasiado al desayuno porque estaba todo muy delicioso. – Dijo ya más relajada. Diana echaba chispas por los ojos, sobretodo al ver a K, quien tenía rodeada por la cintura a su hija, él notó la fuerte mirada de la mujer, y le dedicó una mirada de victoria. Ya no podría manipular a ninguna de las dos chicas que se encontraba ahí. Luego la mujer se dirigió a la rubia de melena.

\-- ¿Estás segura hija? Puedes pensarlo un poco más, aún tienes tiempo. No me malinterpreten, pero Candy aún es una niña de igual manera que Kula, y quizá se esté precipitando, no es nada contra ustedes. – Habló Diana con fingida preocupación, lo hacía solamente para fastidiar al novio de su hija, quien sabía que lo lograría si ponía peros con su hermana.

– Madre, no es necesario, Kula tiene razón, mi corazón y este bebé me dicen que ellos son los indicados. ¿Podrán viajar a South Town la otra semana para avanzar con el papeleo de la adopción? – Apuntó Candy ya más tranquila y contenta de su decisión. El tiro le había salido por la culata a la madre que intentaba provocar a K. El peli blanco se percató de la intención de la madre de las rubias, sin embargo, por fortuna Candy había sido determinante en sus palabras.

– Bien, si no hay más que hablar, entonces debemos marcharnos, mañana debo viajar fuera de la ciudad por negocios y necesito descansar. – Dijo sin muchos ánimos la mujer mayor.

– Los espero para coordinar la visita a la próxima ecografía, aunque no creo que sepan el sexo del bebé aún a los tres meses. – Dijo entusiasmada y reflexiva a la vez.

Whip no resistió las ganas y se levantó del sillón para abrazar a la chica que le brindaría la posibilidad de ser madre otra vez.

\-- ¡No sabes cuan feliz acabas de hacernos pequeña! te prometemos estar en todo momento contigo querida. Kula no se equivocaba al decir lo maravillosa que eras y tu madre muy preocupada con mucha razón que también comprendo. Gracias, de verdad. Estaremos en contacto. -- Expresó con dulzura.

Máxima y Kula se abrazaron, luego fueron por Candy, quien se encontraba al borde del llanto por las hormonas del embarazo, Whip a acariciaba su vientre con el pequeño bultito que comenzaba a notarse en la hermana de Kula. Diana, aunque un poco reticente, correspondió el abrazo de todos los que estaban ahí con respectiva educación y elegancia como era su costumbre, menos con K, quien obviamente no se iba a acercar a las demostraciones de cariño de otras personas, solo con Kula podía demostrarle afecto y en algunas ocasiones a su hermana, a nadie más, menos a alguien a quien se le notaba desde lejos que no lo toleraba por ser el novio de su hija. Al parecer, iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza si en un futuro deseaba solidificar su relación con la rubia, pero las palabras de Máxima resonaban en su cabeza luego de subirse a la motocicleta con respecto a la correcta elección de la chica en aquella familia. Hizo una seña de despedida con la mano a su hermana y a su amigo en el que felices se despedían de todos. El viaje en el Jeep fue en silencio entre las mujeres que iban ahí. Al llegar a casa, Diana le dedicó una mirada de sutil desdén al peli blanco mientras pasaba por el lado sin despedirse cuando Kula lo invitó a pasar, sabía que iba a tener a la vieja bruja pegada tras la puerta cuando estuviesen dentro, lo que en cierto momento le hizo gracia el hecho de que si pasaba la incomodaría, no obstante pensó en que Kula lo pasaría mal si decidía encararla por cualquier comentario malintencionado que ya no dejaría pasar como sucedió , lo que podría afectar incluso la reciente decisión de su otra hermana. Así que declinó la invitación para cuando la mujer amargada no se encontrara en casa.

– ¿Nos veremos mañana cariño? – Preguntó la rubia cariñosa.

– Claro, te paso a buscar temprano princesa. – Le dijo mientras la rodeaba por las caderas y la acercaba hacia él.

\-- ¡Más vale que se comporten! su sobrino está mirando lo que hacen sus tíos, sobre todo tú cuñado. – Dijo Candy con fingido desagrado.

– ¡Adiós hermanita! – Hablaba Kula divertida mientras K jugaba con sus largos cabellos.

– Tu madre aún no tolera que me hayas elegido. – Le dijo mientras miraba al interior de la casa.

– No te preocupes, sabes que es muy sobreprotectora con nosotras, pero ya lo entenderá. Y si no lo hace, siempre puedo recurrir a la tía Roxy para que la regañe por entrometida.– Bromeó mientras le quitaba los lentes al peli blanco para colocárselos.

\-- ¡Hey! – Reclamó él.

– Me gustan, pero no tienes que estar con ellos cuando estás conmigo, me gusta ver los atractivos ojos azules que tienes. Adoro la forma en como me miras tigre. – Confesó antes de entregárselos después de un pequeño beso en su nariz.

– Siempre te miro, aunque no siempre a los ojos. – Le dijo desviando la mirada a sus pechos.

\-- ¡Hey! ¡Mis ojos están acá pervertido! – Se quejó la rubia mientras levantaba el mentón del peli blanco para que la mirara a los ojos. Él sonrió y la besó finalmente para despedirse de ella.

– Creo que si habláramos sobre quien es más pervertido, no sería precisamente yo gatita.– Dijo socarronamente.

– Sí que eres malvado tigre, pero digamos que es un empate. También me gusta mirar ciertas cosas. – Dijo mientras observaba para todos lados al rozar su entrepierna y agarrar el miembro de K que descansaba sin provocación alguna antes de la rubia.

K tragó duro al mirar también lo que la rubia hacía en frente de su casa con su madre y hermana dentro. Detuvo su mano apretándola y luego la besó introduciendo su lengua en la pequeña y delicada boca de la rubia.

– Te veo mañana, sueña conmigo princesa. – Le dijo mientras le daba una suave y corta caricia en el mentón de la rubia, quien hacía pucheros por haber cortado el beso cargado de otras intenciones.

– Pienso hacer algo más que soñar contigo tigre, hoy me tocaré pensando en ti, no creo que aguante toda la noche sin tu compañía. – Confesó mientras tomaba su manos para meterse a la boca sus dedos al mismo tiempo que lo miraba de forma provocadora.

– Creo que yo haré lo mismo gatita. Con esto me has dado el material suficiente para soñar que te cojo duro y rico princesa. Eso, o me abres en la madrugada para cogerte y luego irme al apartamento. – Le dijo ya subiendo a la moto.

– No te atreverías. – Lo desafío.

\-- ¿Quieres comprobarlo preciosa? – La retó.

\-- ¡Oh vamos! Sabes que eres muy perezoso para despertar tan temprano un domingo, mejor lo dejamos para mañana ¿Sí? – Le dijo sonriendo.

– En algo tienes razón, pero por hacértelo sería capaz de madrugar nena. – Dijo antes de besar a la rubia para despedirse y encender la motocicleta.

– Sé que lo harías por ese motivo cariño. Te espero mañana. – Se despidió finalmente viendo a K partir en la moto.

Al entrar a la casa, su madre estaba en la mesa del comedor esperándola.

– Kula, debemos conversar seriamente hija. Es sobre K. – Dijo con seriedad.

– Mamá, por favor no empieces de nuevo, creí que había quedado claro lo mío con K. – Se antepuso a lo que ya sabía que venía.

\-- ¿Aún crees que es buena idea que salgas con él sabiendo que mantendrás un vínculo insano con el hijo no deseado de Candy? – Dijo en el momento que se cruzaba en el camino de la rubia impidiéndole el paso.

\-- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi relación con K en la decisión de Candy, ella se embarazó mucho después de lo mío con él, y te lo advierto, si sigues molestándome con tu idea de que K no es un buen chico para mí no pienso hacerme cargo de ningún puesto en la empresa, tendrás que esperar a que mi hermana reanude sus estudios para que se haga cargo. – Habló con determinación. Su madre era sofocante cuando se trataba de ella y K, le parecía absurda la idea de que siguiera con lo mismo cuando hasta la tía Roxy había conversado con ella para que no interviniera en su vida.

– ¡Es que acaso estás tan obsesionada con él que no ves el daño que puedes provocarnos a todos si decides seguir con él! Además ni siquiera es capaz de tratar de llevarse bien conmigo y tu hermana. Es solo un hombre que quiere aprovecharse de ti ¿Y qué tal si quedas embarazada tu también de él? ¿Crees que estará contento? Probablemente te abandone como a Candy ¿Qué dirán las personas cuando sepan todo esto? – Dijo alterada.

Kula intentó no perder los estribos frente a lo estúpido de la situación así que respiró profundo y la miró a los ojos.

– Mamá, primero, lo que yo tenga no tiene porqué afectar al bebé, si Candy quiere entregar su bebé a la hermana de K es por que ella lo ha decidido, creo que eres lo bastante inteligente para entenderlo. Segundo ¿Se te olvida que ustedes tampoco han hecho el esfuerzo de conocer a K más allá de lo que ven sus narices? Además claro de que por culpa de Candy mi novio fue a parar al hospital por la paliza que Shingo y sus amigos le dieron después de defenderme por los insultos que Candy le animó a que me dijera. Tercero, K tiene su vida y sus cosas, no necesita en lo absoluto de lo que tenemos, y no te incumbe pero es quien siempre me invita a todo, es una persona desinteresada a diferencia tuya mamá, por eso es que lo amo; Segundo, el mundo y tú se pueden ir al mismo infierno si no están de acuerdo con mi relación. Y si me disculpas el día fue muy agotador tratando de que ustedes no fueran maleducadas con su exacerbado arribismo en la casa de mis amigos, Nunca pensé que sentiría vergüenza de donde vengo, si papá estuviese vivo jamás hubiese permitido que sobretodo tú te comportaras de esa manera. – Dijo ya agotando las reservas de paciencia con su madre.

\-- ¡Pero cómo te atreves insolente! ¡Suficiente! ¡Estás castigada! ¡No verás a ese chico jamás en tu vida! ¡Tampoco tendrás tu mesada, por lo menos hasta que entiendas lo que es bueno para ti! – Exclamó.

Kula iba a contestar pero Candy que se encontraba escuchando en la escalera toda la discusión intervino.

– Mamá, ¿Podrías dejar que Kula viva su vida amorosa en paz por favor? K no es un mal hombre, lo he comprobado por mi misma, es una buena persona, quizá no es lo que queríamos para Kula pero ella lo escogió, y con eso debería bastar. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de que siempre tengas que entrometerte en todo? ¿Qué no ves que sólo la estas alejando de tu vida mamá? Además, el bebe no tiene nada que ver con ellos, es un tema mío y del matrimonio que escogí para que fueran los padres, por favor mamá déjala tranquila. Ya comienzo a sentirme mal al escuchar los gritos entre ustedes. – Confesó exhausta.

– Disculpa hermana, no quise molestarte. – Dijo la rubia.

– Candy, esto es entre Kula y yo, por favor. – Le dijo de forma severa.

– Dejó de serlo cuando hablaste de mi decisión y la relación de ellos. Por favor mamá, debes detenerte antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ya te lo dije, solo estas alejando a tu hija con la constante guerra fría que mantienes con K. Él chico es introvertido y un poco gruñón, pero lo último que querría sería aprovecharse de ella, de haber sido así ¿Crees que estaría aún con Kula? – Preguntó. Diana se mantuvo en silencio.

– Además, no puedes castigarnos, ya no tenemos diez años, estamos en la universidad y Kula se va a graduar en un año más, lo de la mesada no puedo intervenir si deseas quitarle su fuente de ingresos para que pueda movilizarse y comer o comprar libros en la universidad para estudiar. Solo… piensa las cosas con la cabeza fría ¿Sí? Mañana será otro día. – Le dijo con tono cansado.

– Lo siento, no quiero seguir discutiendo, buenas noches. – Sé despidió con beso en la mejilla de su hermana y partió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su pieza ignorando por completo a su madre.

Diana suspiró y le dio las buenas noches a su otra hija para partir rumbo a su habitación y preparar las cosas para su viaje de negocios.

\--

Los meses pasaron con más rapidez de lo esperado, Kula estaba con exámenes en la universidad, por lo que se preparaba todas las noches estudiando junto con Athena durante la semana para obtener algo de tiempo con K, quien a pesar de todas las formas en que la madre de Kula insistió hasta el cansancio en que no era un buen chico para ella, él decidió intervenir, porque ya estaba hastiado de los problemas que le generaba a Kula al momento de salir juntos, habló las cosas con claridad y honestidad, al punto que Diana amenazó con mover sus influencias para que no siguiera en el trabajo, obviamente el peli blanco no se dejó amedrentar pro la mujer mayor y enfatizó que no daría su brazo a torcer porque pretendía tener intenciones mucho más serias con su hija, ya lo vería sin dudas.

Candy tenía ya siete meses y un prominente vientre, había decidido congelar sus estudios para evitar todo tipo de rumores en el campus, Shingo se había aproximado a Athena para tener información acerca de la hermana de Kula sobre algún comentario de pasillo que había oído sobre un posible embarazo y que él era el padre, sin embargo, debido a la golpiza que había sufrido Kensou de forma gratuita por parte de él y su grupo tan solo por acompañar a K, se limitó a decirle una sola cosa.

– Si quieres saber algo sobre Candy, sé bien hombre y pregúntale a ella, aunque dudo que quiera hablar contigo después de que le fuiste infiel. – Aclaró la chica de los cabellos morados.

– Mmm, la verdad no me interesa saber si esa está preñada o no. Pero de ser el caso, ni creo que sea mío. Esa salió como la otra de puta. ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – Dijo Shingo riéndose y dejando con enfado a Athena, quien prefirió hacer oídos sordos a las provocaciones del castaño. El nunca se haría cargo del bebé de Candy, además, si se llegaba a saber que era de él, eso iría a oídos de su padre, quien lo obligaría a tomar responsabilidad de los hechos y le dificultaría la idea de la adopción a la hermana de Kula.

Whip y Máxima acompañaban a cada una de las visitas al doctor a Candy, quien ya tenía fecha para los primeros días de primavera, sintieron el corazón derretirse con los primeros latidos y su primer avistamiento en la ecografía de los cinco meses moviéndose como un pequeño inquieto en el útero de Candy, Seirah lloraba emocionada y Máxima la contenía también con la emoción a flor de piel. La felicidad fue tal cuando se enteraron que el bebé que venía en camino era un pequeño varoncito, ya debían ir pensado en el nombre y preparar la habitación para el nene que no tardaría en llegar, así que la alcoba de K desapareció con sus posters y cosas que no serían necesarias ya para él. De mala gana debió ir a buscar lo que deseaba conservar de su antigua habitación, un par de vinilos, todo lo demás se donó a la caridad, pues su hermana ni siquiera había dudado en arrojar todo lo que se encontraba pegado en la pared al bote de basura.

Por otro lado, Candy sentía en su soledad algo de melancolía durante el período, le hubiese encantado que el hijo de Shingo hubiese conocido a su verdadero padre, contar una historia distinta a la que estaba viviendo, al saber que él había preguntado por ella a Athena, tuvo un corto lapso en el que quiso arrepentirse con el tema de la adopción, sin embargo, debía entender que su ex novio no le interesaba en lo absoluto, él seguía con su vida normal pretendiendo no saber y no querer preguntar por la verdad, conocer o tener una opinión al respecto, lo llamó muchas veces cobarde en el silencio de su habitación y maldijo el haberse enamorado mientras acariciaba su vientre. Kula de vez en cuando entraba a su pieza al escucharla llorar por las noches, ella estaba ahí para consolarla y contenerla con palabras de aliento para seguir adelante.

Diana viajaba mucho en aquel período, por lo que las hermanas se tenían la una a la otra en esos momentos, ya que su madre prefería no tener que lidiar con el asunto de la adopción y el noviazgo que tenía Kula, así que prefería refugiarse en su trabajo, tal y como lo había hecho durante la muerte de su esposo. Solo la Tía Roxy las visitaba algunas veces durante la semana, para ver que todo estuviese bien, o simplemente conversar para que las chicas pudiesen desahogarse, a pesar de que siempre se encontraba del lado de sus sobrinas, trataba de ser conciliadora para mantener reunida a su familia. Sin embargo, era difícil con la obstinación y orgullo de Diana con respecto a sus ideas.

K y Kula tenían planes para después del nacimiento del bebé, aunque era absoluto secreto que mantenían entre ellos. Ahora Kula debía pensar en el regalo y la organización de la celebración de bienvenida dentro de dos semanas junto con K para el bebé que se aproximaba, ya que Whip había decidido todofuera algo más íntimo, solo entre la familia, Candy también estaba invitada, sin embargo, había rechazado amablemente asistir, después de todo, habían firmado una cláusula que había sido sugerida por ella sobre no tener contacto alguno con el bebé después del nacimiento, salvo que después de años quisiera saber quien era su verdadera madre, eso último convencida por Máxima y Seirah en compañía de Kula por que el niño tenia el derecho de saber quien era su madre biológica si lo deseaba. En cierto sentido, el hecho de sentir como daba sus primeras pataditas y experimentar como se movía en su interior la colocaban demasiado sensible con respecto al tema, prefería hacer las cosas más simple y directas, la decisión ya estaba tomada. No se hablaría nuevamente del asunto.

K de mala gana había acompañado a Kula al centro comercial en el cual buscarían el regalo perfecto para su sobrino, odiaba ir a esos lugares llenos de gente y cosas por el estilo, Kula se iba devorando un helado de su heladería favorita como era costumbre cuando visitaba el recinto.

– Termina tu helado, no puedes entrar a la tienda de bebés con eso, puedes manchar algo.– Dijo al ver cómo la rubia degustaba lo que él detestaba.

– Listo. ¡Vamos por ese regalo perfecto para el bebé más lindo! -- Dijo levantando la mano y encaminándose para el interior de la tienda.

El local se encontraba con algunos matrimonios cuyas mujeres tenían a un avanzado embarazo, sus barrigas les dificultaban el poder caminar y sus maridos las asistían con una ternura y preocupación que conmovió a la rubia quien recordó a su hermana en la misma situación. Luego miró su planísimo abdomen pensando en aquella vez que había experimentado el susto de la vida por tener un retraso en su período.

\-- ¿Me seguirás amando si llegase a tener una barriga así de grande? – Le preguntó al peli blanco quien miraba en dirección a las cunas y sillas de comer para bebé.

– Estarás esperando un hijo mío, ¿Cómo no hacerlo tontita? – La rubia se abalanzó al moreno para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Una señora se aproximó a la pareja y carraspeó al ver lo acaramelados que estaban.

– Ehem, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – Dijo la señora.

– Sí, estamos buscando ropa de bebé para la próxima temporada. – Se dirigió la rubia deshaciéndose del abrazo de K.

\--Bien ¿es niño o niña el bebé que están esperando los jóvenes padres?– Dijo la señora con una sonrisa y mirando el abdomen de la rubia.

Kula sintió sus mejillas arder por el comentario de la señora y no pudo evitar sentir nervios mirando a todos lados. K suspiró e intervino por ella.

– No estamos esperando un hijo, aún no, es para mi hermana pero buscamos ropa de niño, específicamente de recién nacido para la temporada de primavera.

\-- ¡Ah! ¡Cómo lo siento chicos! Es que son una linda pareja y pensé que estaban comenzando la etapa de ser padres para venir a un lugar como este. Por favor acompáñenme. – Dijo la señora sonriendo para luego dirigirse a la sección que buscaban.

\-- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil gatita, ahora te toca escoger a ti algo para el niño. Me declaro incompetente para estas cosas. – Habló para tranquilizarla.

– Tienes razón, no sé porqué me puse así, supongo que no esperaba que nos confundieran con el resto. – Dijo la rubia mientras reía por la situación embarazosa.

Kula casi se llevó la tienda entera recorriendo de aquí para allá admirando los conjuntos tan pequeños que le provocaban una ternura infinita. K solo se encogía de hombros cuando la rubia le preguntaba por las prendas que llevarían. Finalmente hicieron las compras en la tienda para luego ir a otra que contenía artículos festivos para cada ocasión, compraron decoraciones alusivas al motivo y luego se fueron a una cafetería que Kula conocía por ser todo muy sabroso, esta vez ella invitaría a pesar de no gozar de la mesada que su madre le daba, así que tuvo que incrementar sus ingresos tomando más horarios en la pista de patinaje para enseñar a los pequeños. De igual manera K necesitaba cafeína para recobrar energías luego de que la rubia lo llevara por casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial para ver las cosas que le gustaban y alucinar con ello. Ella era feliz junto a él y todo sacrificio valía la pena.

\--

El día esperado de la celebración en la que harían la fiesta de bienvenida llegó y Kula ya se encontraba con menos asuntos que atender, después de enfrentamiento con K su madre no le había dirigido la palabra desde aquel entonces. Sin embargo, una día en específico oyó a su madre hablar por teléfono muy tarde con un tono distinto al que solía ocupar con sus empeñados y clientes, al parecer había conocido a un sujeto durante sus viajes de negocios, lo que la mantenía ocupada hablando hasta muy tarde y saliendo con él, seria la razón por la que llegaba más tarde de lo habitual, eso la hacía feliz, cantaba por las mañanas y sonreía mirando cualquier cosa, aunque eran pocas las palabras que cruzaba con Kula, lo hacía de forma elocuente, ya no había rencor, aunque solo le preguntaba por la universidad. Sin embargo, le preocupaba su hermana quien, trataba de no dejarla sola para movilizarse, ya que comenzaba a desplazarse con dificultad, ya no salía casi de casa, se la pasaba durmiendo y viendo películas para matar el tiempo, hasta la fecha de parto, varias veces la invitó a tomar un helado, pero ella declinaba la invitación, prefería estar en su pieza. Diana poco contacto tenía con ella, solo pasaba temprano en la mañana, o muy tarde en la noche a su habitación para saludarla o despedirse. Probablemente no quería que supieran que tenía a alguien luego de su padre, sin embargo, las hermanas parecían estar bien con la idea, le darían tiempo suficiente para que su madre se animara a contarles en algún momento.

Kula recordaba cómo era su madre cuando su padre estaba vivo. Siempre sonriendo y feliz lo acompañaba camino a la empresa, su carácter era más fácil de llevar, pero luego de lo que había sucedido, su madre había cambiado, hasta hace poco era una mujer amargada y encima de sus hijas todo el tiempo. No obstante, ahora tenía un semblante más relajado, tener a alguien la hacía distenderse un poco de sus obligaciones. Eso era bueno tanto para su hermana como para ella. Una sonrisa aparecía mientras terminaba de hornear _cupcakes_ de colores en el apartamento de K, mientras él terminaba de colgar los globos en las paredes junto al "_Bienvenido a la familia pequeño Riagan"._

– Solo faltan los aperitivos en la mesa, los _cupcakes _están casi listos y los regalos en aquel rincón. ¿Ya vienen Seirah y Máxima? – Preguntó ansiosa.

– Dijeron que estaban en la entrada de South Town, es probable que lleguen en media hora o un poco más teniendo en cuenta el tráfico. Lo que me da una idea gatita. –Le dijo mientras se acercaba para tomarla de las caderas y arrimarla hacia el, que olía el dulce perfume del cuello de la rubia.

– Si es lo que pienso, puede esperar tigre ¿Qué pasa si llegan y nos descubren en pleno acto? Moriría de vergüenza por Whip y no podría mirarla a la cara de saber que su cuñada corrompió la fiesta de su esperado hijo con la perversión que su hermano le mete en la cabeza. – Expresó mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba que K la recostara en la mesa de la cocina.

Kula andaba con un vestido de media estación color guinda y pantis a media pierna con zapatos de charol, lo que le permitía pensar al peli blanco la posibilidad de hacer un _rapidito _hasta que llegara su hermana y Máxima.

– No te voy a meter algo precisamente en la cabeza gatita. – Le dijo mientras bajaba sus bragas hasta el suelo para no perder tiempo.

\-- ¡Aah! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pero me gusta! – Confesó la rubia ya húmeda y lista para lo que venía.

– Y… si… les decimos… lo que… vamos… a… hacer…? – Kula gemía en la medida que K la penetraba con ritmo acelerado.

\-- ¿Esto… que… hacemos… ahora…? – Dijo mientras la besaba en la boca.

– No… vamos… sabes… de que… hablo tigre… -- Dijo entre gemidos que trataba de ocultar en el cuello de K.

– No… es momento de… pensar en esto nena…-- La calló con otro beso.

La rubia se encontraba a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando tocaron al timbre. K la embistió más rápido para que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo, Kula se contenía con esfuerzo de gemir fuerte mientras K la besaba para contener los suyos también.

\-- ¿Chicos están ahí? – Se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos K se derretía en su interior mientras la rubia sentía que explotaba en su cuerpo con un increíble orgasmo por la sensación de ser descubiertos.

\-- ¡YA VAAMOOOS! – Gritó la rubia en medio del orgasmo que había llegado aquel momento junto con K.

Rápidamente el peli blanco le dio la mano a la rubia para levantarse e ir al baño mientras él abría la puerta a los protagonistas de la celebración.

\-- ¡Hermanito! Ya estaba buscando las llaves del apartamento para abrir, pero luego pensé que podría arruinar la sorpresa. – Exclamó la castaña abrazando sorpresivamente al moreno, quien, incómodo por la situación apenas respondió el abrazo.

\-- ¡Hola amigo! ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? Estás todo sudado compañero ¿Te sientes bien?– Observó qué se encontraba con algo de sudor en su frente que tocó para comparar con la suya para ver si presentaba síntomas de resfrío. K aclaró su garganta para disimular un poco delante de ellos.

– ¡Ehem! Sí, he estado durmiendo destapado estas noches. – Habló como si fuera la real causa de su estado.

\-- ¿Y dónde está mi cuñada favorita? – Preguntó la castaña mirando para todos lados.

Kula hizo acto de aparición en la sala para recibir al matrimonio.

– Por cierto amigo, creo que tu resfriado se contagia, Kula también está agitada y con color en sus mejillas. – Le dijo en voz baja dando un leve codazo. K le dedicó una mirada de _más vale que cierres el pico amigo. _Máxima solo rió por aquello, la castaña, ajena a la situación observó que Máxima molestaba a K como era costumbre, así que no encontró nada raro en lo que sucedía.

Los cuatro bebieron y degustaron lo que habían preparado para la celebración, la temática giraba en torno al pequeño _Riagat_, servilletas y decoraciones con hermosos bebés y mensajes para los futuros padres que Kula había mandado a hacer en la tienda del centro comercial.

– Todo está sabroso, lástima que Candy no quisiera venir. – Dijo Seirah.

– Últimamente no ha querido salir de casa, solo duerme y ve maratones de películas, dice que en eso se entretiene porque de andar se cansa por el peso del bebé. – Comentó la rubia que se llevaba a la boca uno de los cupcakes que había hecho.

\-- ¿Todo está bien con ella? – Preguntaron con preocupación.

– Sí, no es nada, son las hormonas del embarazo que la ponen en ese estado. Es normal.– Contestó la rubia.

– Bueno, es verdad, las embarazadas se ponen muy emocionales con todo lo que les está sucediendo. – Habló Máxima.

Así transcurrió la tarde en la que Whip abría los regalos feliz y emocionada, agradecía por todo lo que ellos habían preparado.

– Chicos, esta no pudo haber sido una mejor fiesta de recepción para _Riagan_. Gracias por todo, ha estado maravilloso. – Habló emocionada.

– Ahora ya queda solo esperar los meses que faltan para poder conocer a nuestro bebé. Le hemos dicho a Candy que esté pendiente de cualquier contracción de ahora en adelante y que si va a la clínica nos avise para ir con ella en caso de presentar síntomas de parto. – Mencionó Whip.

– No te preocupes, así veré que sea, yo también me mantendré alerta y los llamaré si sucede algo. – Dijo la rubia con tono precavido.

– Dale mis abrazos a Candy. Si necesita conversar estoy aquí para cualquier cosa. – Comentó la castaña. Y K no tiene problemas en que vengamos a quedarnos durante el próximo mes para estar más cerca, he avisado en el trabajo para tomarme unas vacaciones que me deben hace tiempo para este momento. – Dijo emocionada.

– Como en los viejos tiempos. – Mencionó el peli blanco.

– Así es, debo admitir que me da un poco de melancolía estar acá, como cuando era novio de Whip y tú eras un malhumorado soltero K. – Dijo Máxima.

– No ha cambiado mucho, sólo que no sigue soltero. – Bromeó la rubia. K la miró frunciendo el ceño. Todos rieron por el comentario y la reacción.

Su hermana y mejor amigo habían regresado a su casa en South Beach, debían terminar algunos detalles de la habitación del bebé y también en sus trabajos para luego quedarse en el apartamento junto a K, con tal de estar más cerca de Candy en caso de que sucedía cualquier cosa.

– Menos mal no notaron nada de lo que hicimos antes de que llegaran. – Dijo la rubia aliviada que recogía los vasos y platos sucios para lavarlos.

– Mi hermana no se dio cuenta, pero Máxima no sé qué tiene que siempre sabe que lo que hago. Por eso se da el lujo de molestarme cada vez que puede. – Dijo mientras pinchaba los globos y sacaba el mensaje de bienvenida.

\-- ¿¡Es en serio?! ¡Noo! ¡Qué vergüenza! – Exclamó la rubia volviendo el rubor a su cara completa.

– Kula, no seas ingenua, recuerda la forma en la cual te vieron conmigo, ellos no son tontos y además, es lo más normal cuando se es novio ¿No? Es una de las formas de demostrarnos que nos amamos nena. – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba cuando la rubia estaba en el fregadero.

– Y… ¿Qué es eso de que soy un malhumorado? Soy un amor de persona gatita, no le mientas a nuestros invitados o tendré que tomar represalias contigo nena. – Le sujetó las manos para llevárselas hasta su cabeza.

– Solo bromeaba amor, eres el dulce favorito de Kula. – Le dijo mientras rozaba su culo en la entrepierna del peli blanco.

\-- ¿Quieres otra ronda preciosa? – Preguntó listo para la acción.

– Por mí encantada Tigre. – Ronroneó la rubia.


	23. Capítulo 23 Love Me Forever

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Love me Forever**

\-- Si te dijera que quiero casarme contigo mañana ¿Qué dirías? – Preguntó mientras le acariciaba sus largos cabellos que cubrían parte de sus pechos desnudos.

– Mmm de ser así estaría saltando en la cama de felicidad, luego gritaría hasta cansarme de decir que sí para finalmente caer rendida sobre tu pecho y besarte hasta que sentir mis labios adormecer. Luego haríamos el amor muchas veces hasta quedarnos dormidos al amanecer. – Dijo mientras acurrucaba su cuerpo y lo abrazaba.

\-- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso tigre? – Quiso saber la rubia levantando su cabeza para observarlo mejor. K le devolvió la mirada y la besó, luego suspiró observando el techo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de sus brazos.

\-- ¿No te importaría lo que fuera a decir tu madre o tus amigos al tratar de convencerte que es muy pronto? – Preguntó de nuevo.

La rubia lo meditó unos segundos.

– No, es mi vida y solo tengo ésta para vivirla junto a ti, no puedo desaprovechar la proposición del hombre que amo por lo que vayan a opinar los demás, he aprendido eso de ti cariño, y si es necesario mandar a todo el mundo al carajo créeme que lo haría. – Contestó con una sonrisa.

K se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar algo a la cómoda de su habitación, al devolverse se arrodilló frente la rubia cuya cara se había tornado pálida y boquiabierta por ver a su novio en aquella tan famosa posición.

– Sé que no es el momento mas romántico para proponértelo, pero quiero pasar mi vida contigo sin importar lo que el mundo nos diga Kula, estoy decidido a tomar todos los riesgos y proyectos junto a ti, así que ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Kula Diamond? – Le preguntó completamente desnudo frente a ella. Kula se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar de felicidad abalanzándose sobre él.

\-- ¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!!! ¡¡¡ACEPTO!!! – Gritó mientras no paraba de besarlo y colgarse de su cuello.

\-- ¡¡¡TE AAMOOO K DASH!!! – Volvía a gritar estando sentada sobre él en el suelo.

K sonreía también al ver a la rubia emocionada por su propuesta, había tomado el riesgo de su vida, pero lo había hecho pro amor, por ella y porque se sentía completamente seguro de querer pasar su vida junto a la rubia.

– Kula ¿Preciosa? ¿Me permites colocar el anillo de compromiso en tu dedo? – Dijo el peli blanco mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia que movía sus manos al aire y luego se subía a dar brincos en la cama.

La rubia se calmó finalmente para estirar la mano y que K pudiese colocar la prueba de su amor. Era un anillo de oro blanco de dieciocho kilates con doce diamantes y un circonio suizo central en el medio. Al colocarlo en la delicada y pálida mano de Kula hizo resplandecer su piel provocando que ella volviera a llorar al verlo puesto en su dedo.

– Lo siento yo… estoy muy emocionada K… yo… te amo tanto y no… -- Sollozaba como una niña pequeña sin poder terminar lo que quería decir. K sintió ternura en extremo al ver a la rubia tan emocionada, limpió sus lágrimas y le besó las mejillas.

– No llores princesa, se te van a hinchar esos ojitos tan lindos que me gustan y comenzaré a creer que sientes tristeza en lugar de felicidad. Ahora debemos pensar en la mejor fecha para casarnos. – Le dijo mientras abrazaba su delicado cuerpo desnudo envuelto solo con las sábanas. La rubia asintió y lo besó con urgencia de sentir otra vez cerca a K.

– Te dije que te besaría hasta que mi labios se cansaran, además claro de hacer el amor hasta que mi cuerpo diga que pare. – Le dijo entre sollozos. K se sentó frente a ella en la cama y a horcajadas se acercó a ella para iniciar esta vez el beso, recorriendo con sus dedos delicadamente el cuerpo de su futura esposa quien se estremecía cada vez que él la tocaba. – Te amo nena. Ahora serás mía para siempre. – Susurró cerca de sus labios. Kula sintió su cuerpo derretirse en los brazos del peli blanco al escuchar esas palabras, envolvió sus largas y tonificadas piernas alrededor del torso de K para no perder un momento más cerca de él, jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión, ahora era la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Kula sonreía recordando aquel inolvidable momento que había acontecido hace unos días previamente a la fiesta de bienvenida del hijo de Whip y Máxima mientras se hallaba en su habitación escuchando _Magic _de Coldplay, giraba de un lado de la cama hacia otro abrazando los cojines peludos que tenía, miraba al techo para luego observar detenidamente el anillo que escondía en la cajita de su mesita de noche, solo lo ocupaba cuando salía con K, suspiraba como una adolescente enamorada, aunque era un secreto de los dos, habían preferido no decirle a nadie para evitar algún comentario de cualquier índole que pudiese truncar sus planes. Habían decidido seguir con su vida de pareja de la forma más normal posible hasta el momento esperado por ambos, Kula deseaba gritar su felicidad a los cuatro vientos, pero debía ser cauta si no quería a su madre encima de ella todo el tiempo tratando de impedirlo a toda costa, Candy tampoco podía saber debido a que sería muy egoísta de su parte el pensar que se pondría feliz por ella sabiendo la situación por la que pasaba, a pesar de no poder ponerse en su lugar, sabía que debía ser muy difícil tener ya ocho meses de embarazo y luego dar ese bebé para entregarlo a otras personas tratando de seguir con su vida como si no hubiese pasado nada importante. Simplemente prefería esperar para dar a conocer la noticia cuando todo aquello del tema de la adopción hubiese pasado. K también había decidido no contarle a Seirah y Máxima por la misma razón, estaban demasiado ocupados con los trámites de Riagan como para enfocarse en otras cosas, además, sería robarle el protagonismo al bebé. Luego de la proposición habían decidido casarse en primavera, después del nacimiento, se irían a una capilla no muy lejos entre South Town y East Side, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, su boda no iba a ser de grandes lujos, solo querían reafirmar su amor por medio de los sacramentos, nada más les importaba.

Después de la proposición, K le preguntó cómo sería su boda soñada, sin embargo, la rubia respondió que nunca había reparado alguna vez en esa idea, que mientras fuera con él todo iba a ser inolvidable para ella, aunque le hubiese gustado por lo menos contarle a Athena para ayudarle a escoger el vestido. El peli blanco pensó que sería buena idea, por lo que recordó que se necesitaban al menos un padrino y una madrina en la boda como testigos para portar las alianzas durante el Juramento de amor, también hubiese deseado que su mejor amigo estuviese a su lado para acompañarlo como él lo estuvo, no se podía tener todo en la vida, pensó. Pero el saber que tendría a la rubia para toda la vida lo hizo sentirse mejor, después de todo, lo importante era consolidar la unión de ambos, además claro de buscar a los padrinos de su boda secreta.

\--

El frío cada vez iba decantando con el paso de los días, Kula se encontraba ensayando para presentar un proyecto en un simposio en la que acudirán otras universidades, había sido escogida entre las mejores de aquel año en su carrera para encabezar aquel simposio, otorgando la ventaja de optar a un menor porcentaje en la evaluación final en los exámenes por representar a la universidad, así que debía darlo todo para aprobar, aunque siempre obtenía buenas calificaciones, el nerviosismo la dominaba esta vez por la cantidad de gente que asistiría, ya que tendría que hacerlo sola, prácticamente se estaba jugando el título y su calidad de profesional con aquel proyecto que Candy le había ayudado a armar. La fecha de parto de Candy se acercaba y también su matrimonio en secreto, dos aspectos que la mantenían ocupada además de la universidad, sin contar que luego de ir a clases se pasaba todos los días a la pista de patinaje; Candy le había ayudado con los últimos detalles la noche anterior y la había escuchado exponer para corregir algunos errores de nomenclatura en cuanto a su lenguaje, la rubia de melena también era una excelente estudiante, pero aquel año habían sucedido tantas cosas además de su avanzado embarazo, sus calificaciones habían descendido considerablemente.

– Bien, estás perfecta para mañana. ¿Ya tienes preparado tu atuendo? – Le preguntó mientras la observaba dar vueltas por la habitación jugando con el anillo en su mano.

\-- ¡Espera! ¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es Kula?! – Le preguntó señalando lo que tenía puesto en su mano derecha. Kula había olvidado por completo sacárselo cuando Candy entró a su habitación para ayudarla con la presentación esa noche debido a los nervios.

\-- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Esto? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Solo es un regalo de K porque ya cumpliremos diez meses juntos. – Trató de bajarle el perfil a lo que su hermana había notado por su propio descuido. Sin embargo, su estado ansioso le imposibilitaba mantenerse calmada, sentía su cuerpo temblar por la situación en la que acababa de caer por la observación de su hermana al juguetear con el objeto que tenía en sus dedos.

– Kula, eso claramente es un anillo de compromiso. A mí no me engañas hermana. – Le dijo abriendo aún más los ojos. Kula empuñó su mano detrás de ella para ocultarlo de su hermana, aunque era demasiado tarde.

– Ya te lo dije Candy, estás imaginando cosas. – Siguió tratando de disimular mirando a otro lado.

– Entonces, si estas tan segura de que no es un anillo de compromiso ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas? – Dijo suspicaz.

Kula trató de pensar lo más rápido lo que podía para inventar una excusa a Candy, mas no encontró otra idea que decirle la verdad.

– Está bien, sí, lo es Candy, ahora hazme el favor de guardar el secreto porque acordamos no decirle nadie hasta después de la adopción, para el cual ya nos habremos casado con K. – Le advirtió a su hermana. Candy sonrió y aplaudió luego de emitir un pequeño grito ahogado que fue rápidamente silenciado por las manos de Kula.

– Ya lo sabes, ni una sola palabra de esto a mamá, ni a nadie. – Sentenció.

Candy asintió para liberarse de Kula.

\-- ¡Déjame verlo hermana! ¡Qué emoción, te vas a casar y no me lo habías dicho! ¿Por qué Kula? Creí que nos teníamos confianza la una a la otra. – Le reclamó.

– ¡Shht! ¡Ya te dije que era un secreto, además preferí no decírtelo debido a que encontraba egoísta de mi parte el hecho de explayar mi felicidad contigo mientras tú… estás en esta situación. No quise ser indolente hermana. – Le Confesó mostrando su mano con el anillo puesto. Candy negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

\-- ¡Es precioso! K sí que se molestó en buscarte algo lindo para proponerte matrimonio. ¡Qué felicidad hermana! Y dime ¿Dónde harán la ceremonia, esto debe ser con todo el lujo del mundo, mandaremos a hacer el vestido con los mejores diseñadores del momento y con los mejores chef del país y luego… -- Candy no pudo terminar porque Kula puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

– Hermana, cualquiera diría que no me conoces, yo no deseo nada de eso, solo quiero unirme a K para ser feliz por el resto de mi vida. Al comenzar las vacaciones de primavera, nos iremos en la motocicleta a nuestra luna de miel. – Dijo en voz baja, pero con una sonrisa que hasta la misma Candy se contagiaba con ella.

– Es decir, ¿que nadie va a estar ahí para verlos? ¿No necesitan testigos? ¿Dónde se van a casar? ¿Seirah y Máxima lo saben? ¿Qué harás con mamá cuando se entere de que te casaste con K? – Intentó entender la rubia de melena mientras se masajeaba la espalda por los dolores que comenzaba a sentir. Kula lo notó y comenzó a preocuparse por ella.

– Espera, ¿Estás bien? – Se apresuró a llegar a dónde se encontraba sentada su hermana. – Sí, no es nada, creo que este bebé está cada vez más inquieto, aunque le quedan un par de semanas. Pero ya pasó, son contracciones leves, el doctor dijo que comenzarían a suceder cada vez más seguido conforme pasen los días, tengo que tomar el tiempo entre una y otra en caso de sospechar que vaya a dar a luz. Pero estoy segura que hoy no será el día. Ahora, debes responderme todo lo que te pregunté – Dijo recuperando el buen ánimo.

– Son muchas preguntas ¿No te parece? – Le dijo arqueando una ceja.

– No, para nada, como no voy a estar presente el día que te vas a casar, debes responder al menos lo que te pregunto. – Se cruzó de brazos decidida a echar cada respuesta de la boca de la rubia de cabello largo.

Kula pareció no encontrar fallas en su lógica. Era su hermana después de todo.

\-- ¿Quién dijo que no estarías ese día conmigo? No te lo propuse porque no pensé que estarías de ánimo, pero si lo deseas puedes ser mi madrina y ayudarme a escoger el vestido con el que me casaré. – Le propuso ladeando su cabeza de forma adorable. Aquella parte en la que había pensado que Athena sería de gran ayuda la omitió para no hacer sentir mal a su hermana, por suerte se había enterado antes que su amiga, solo esperaba que pudiera mantener el secreto bien guardado.

\-- ¿Es en serio? ¿Me lo prometes? – Le dijo contenta dando pequeños aplausos.

– Claro que sí, le diré a K que tú serás mi testigo y mi dama de honor personalizada. – Sonrió y la abrazó.

\-- ¿Chicas, aún están despiertas? – Se escuchó la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la pieza.

Kula abrió los ojos de para en par mientras Candy tomaba su mano para decirle que escondiera el anillo en el bolsillo.

\-- ¡Sí, le estoy ayudando a Kula con los últimos detalles del simposio. – Contestó la rubia de melena mientras observaba que Kula escondía el anillo en una cajita dentro de su aparador. Su madre giró la perilla para entra a la habitación, Kula y Candy se encontraban sentadas en la cama mirando hacia la puerta.

– Chicas, me alegra encontrarlas a ambas despiertas, debo conversar con ustedes. – Dijo con un tono muy distinto al que solía dirigirse a sus hijas, esta vez una inexplicable sonrisa no paraba de asomarse en sus labios, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, estaba contenta.

– Somos todo oídos. – Dijo Kula.

– Bien, primero, el día de mañana no podré estar en el simposio porque debo partir a un viaje de tres días para ver unos asuntos de la empresa en el país de al lado. Segundo, sé la mejor, recibirás muchas ofertas para puestos importantes de cada empresa que solicitarán tu proyecto para patentarlo y hacerlo propio bajo tu nombre, es lo que nos pasó cuando expusimos en colaboración en el mismo simposio cada tres años que se lleva a cabo en la universidad de ustedes, lamentablemente Candy perderá su oportunidad y… -- Fue interrumpida por Kula.

– Mamá, de eso quiero hablarte también, si me va bien en todo esto, deseo ceder mi puesto de trabajo a Candy, yo pienso ver otras ofertas y explorar el mundo de los negocios de manera más amplia. Si te parece que sea así, yo no quiero competir con mi hermana, jamás fue mi intención hacerlo, y si tú estás de acuerdo, ella está lo bastante preparada para desempeñar el cargo que le aguarda en la empresa de papá cuando se titule. – Expresó la rubia.

– Pero eso es demasiado tiempo hija. – Intentó rebatir.

– Madre, esperaste veinticuatro años, dos años más no hará la diferencia ¿O sí? – Alzó un ceja mientras lo decía. Candy solo era observadora durante la conversación, deseaba intervenir pero su situación no le permitía hacer mucho en aquel momento, puesto que no podía rechazar lo que Kula le estaba ofreciendo, era por lo que había luchado gran parte de su carrera, tampoco le agradaba competir con hermana pero así lo habían decidido sus padres. No obstante, el hecho de que su hermana optara a otras alternativas tampoco le vendría mal, así que solo decidió callar y escuchar la opinión final de su madre. – Bien, lo pensaré, aunque no me agrada la idea de esperar más tiempo, no he venido solo a decirles eso. – Continuó. – Se que hemos estado las tres solas desde el tiempo de su padre y ya se cumplirán varios años desde su muerte, siempre lo amaré no se imaginan cuanto, pero… he conocido a alguien, y quisiera que lo conocieran. – Dijo finalmente.

Hubo un largo silencio después de lo que su madre había confesado. Candy frunció el ceño, Kula ya lo sospechaba, se miraron entre ellas y finalmente la rubia de cabello largo decidió hablar.

– Es tu vida madre, yo soy feliz si tú lo eres, muy por el contrario de lo que hiciste conmigo, pero no guardo rencores si es lo que piensas. – Expresó subiendo los hombros. Luego Candy decidió hablar.

– Yo lo sospechaba, pero opino lo mismo que mi hermana, si eres feliz, no somos nadie para intervenir, solo no olvides que papá es el único hombre en nuestros corazones. – Le dijo.

– Claro que lo está, es por eso que lo dije, vuestro padre nunca dejará mi corazón y mi memoria, pero no quiero que se cierren a esa oportunidad de conocer a otro hombre que puede formar parte de nuestras vidas. – Habló Diana.

– Y en cuanto a K, querida hija, lo siento, es que cada vez siento que tu relación es más seria y temo que esto intervenga en tu futuro, pero ya veo que no es así, solo espero que no sufras. – Le dijo mientras acariciaba los rostros de ambas hermanas.

– Candy, ten por seguro que siempre estaré para ti hija, de igual manera que con Kula, y cuando tengas a ese bebé, en aquel momento tan difícil de tener que alejarte para siempre de él, no olvides que tu familia estará ahí para apoyarte. – Dijo mientras observaba que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir desde los ojos de la rubia de melena.

– Las adoro demasiado como para perderlas por cosas superfluas. – Confesó.

– Nosotras también mamá, y esperaremos cuando estés lista para presentarnos a ese hombre que te quita el sueño. – Dijo Kula sonriente.

– Solo te pido que no lo invites sino hasta después de que este bebé se vaya por favor. – Le pidió Candy.

– Descuiden, haré todo lo que me pidan, ustedes son las mejores hijas que pude tener. Gracias. – Dijo abrazándolas.

Al siguiente día, cuando Kula iba camino a la universidad, debía estar dos horas antes de la exposición para revisar que en su presentación se encontrara todo en orden en su _pendrive_, ya iba vestida, cosa de no perder tiempo, un conjunto muy a la moda dentro de lo formal que se llevaba en aquellos días, pantalones de tela negros ajustados en la parte superior y corte recto hasta los tobillos, zapatos negros de charol con gran tacón, una blusa blanca manga larga con un delgado escote hasta el inicio del abdomen, que era cubierto con una fina cinta de satín negro en el cuello, y un blazer del mismo color muy entallado con un botón plateado cruzado en el medio, lo que acentuaba aún más su cintura y caderas, llevaba su largo cabello trenzado hasta abajo y su flequillo hacia un lado, peinado acorde para una presentación formal como había sugerido Candy, quien se había levantado temprano especialmente para desearle buena suerte y ayudarle con su peinado. Su madre aún dormía luego de haber llegado muy tarde la noche anterior luego de la conversación, pero debía partir pronto para su viaje. Así que Kula decidió no despertarla para dejarla descansar. K se había ofrecido a llevarla para luego ir a su trabajo, así llegaría temprano y no tendría que escatimar en la perdida de tiempo en taxis o el tráfico de la mañana. Al llegar, Kula lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa, él con su chaqueta de cuero y jeans gastados calzando sus clásicas botas negras para conducir la motocicleta la esperaba con esa pose tan arrolladoramente atractiva apoyado en su moto. Al verla en esa ropa tan formal, quien parecía otra persona, no pudo evitar silbar y dedicarle una de aquellas miradas de deseos que lograban poner nerviosa a la rubia más de lo que estaba.

– Pero qué tenemos acá, una gatita lista para poner al mundo a sus pies, estás vestida para matar preciosa. – Le dijo luego de besarla acaloradamente.

\-- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó la rubia sonrojada.

– Sí no tuviera tanto trabajo créeme que iría a patear traseros babosos por tan solo mirarte gatita. – Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a subirse a la motocicleta.

– Me encantaría que estuvieses allí, pero no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo del otro cariño, más ahora con lo que se nos viene. – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

– Tienes razón, pero pasaré por ti luego del trabajo para que podamos celebrar tu triunfo en el simposio. – Comentó mientras encendía la Iron 883 para partir rumbo a la Universidad de Kula.

– Espero que así sea. – Suspiró nerviosa.

Pasaron a desayunar a un lugar cerca del campus, las miradas de hombres y jóvenes que habían allí se centraron en la llamativa rubia que entraba de la mano del peli banco, K se quitó los lentes y les dedicó una mirada lo bastante amenazadora como para que volvieran a lo que cada uno estaba haciendo, nadie quería problemas con él, quien despedía un aura realmente hostil cuando se trataba de celar a la rubia.

Luego de ver el menú pidieron el desayuno, Kula sentía el estómago tan apretado que no podía probar bocado alguno de sus waffles con miel sin sentir que lo devolvería todo. Miraba su celular cada tanto para cerciorarse de llegar justo a tiempo, K observaba por el rabillo del ojo cada movimiento de la rubia, quien no paraba de morder sus labios y cruzarse de piernas, entrelazó su mano con la de él para poder calmarla, luego la besó y acarició su rostro sutilmente maquillado.

– Mi futura esposa es algo insegura. – Dijo al mirarla.

– Es que es la primera vez que hago algo así, habrá gente de negocios, clientes de la empresa de mi madre y muchas personas importantes, si arruino esto yo… -- Dijo tratando de tragar saliva por los nervios.

– Kula, eres excepcional, un prodigio de los negocios, tu padre estaría orgulloso de saber hasta dónde has llegado, y yo también en estos momentos lo estoy, cree en ti, lo harás perfecto princesa. – Confesó mirándola con admiración. Pocas veces K demostraba y decía lo que realmente sentía, pero a lo largo de los meses ya se había acostumbrado a decir estas cosas a Kula quien feliz recibía los halagos del peli blanco. Esta vez fue ella quien invitó al desayuno de los dos.

Al llegar al campus, K encendió un cigarrillo y le convidó otro a la rubia para que pudiese calmar los nervios.

– Tranquila, todo irá bien preciosa, ya verás como quedarán impresionados con tu proyecto. – Le dijo tomándola de la mano.

\-- ¿De verdad te veré cuando salgas del trabajo cariño? Si tienes que trabajar después de la hora podemos posponerlo. – Le dijo para que no se sintiera presionado entre compartir su tiempo con ella y terminar cosas pendientes con respecto a sus obligaciones.

– Tranquila ya te lo dije, iremos a celebrar tu participación en el simposio y después iremos a cenar a algún lugar para luego arrancarte esa ropa tan sensual que llevas y hacerte mía una vez más. – Mencionó, luego añadió.

\-- Debo admitir que me encanta ver esta versión de una Kula formal, estás para chuparse los dedos preciosa. – Confesó mientras se acercaba para besarla por última vez antes de que la rubia entrara para revisar su presentación.

– Hoy hablaré con el viejo de Heidern para decirle que me caso con la mujer más bella y sensual de la tierra, además de maravillosa claro. Me corresponden unos días que pienso juntar con las vacaciones y podamos tener nuestra luna de miel como se debe princesa. A todo esto, ya debes ir pensando en algún lugar al que quieras ir luego de la boda. – Le pidió para darle un corto beso en los labios y partir rumbo a su trabajo.

– Me contarás como te fue a la tarde tigre, a propósito de todo esto, hay alguien que supo por un descuido mío sobre nuestro compromiso, pero no te preocupes que guardará el secreto, de eso lo hablaremos con más detalle durante la cena. – Le dijo.

– No creo que haya sido tu hermana ¿O sí? – Le preguntó.

– Pues… ¿Te enfadarías si te dijera que sí? – Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos. – No, mientras no se le vaya a escapar el chisme, todo bien. – Mencionó despreocupado. La rubia sonrió y lo abrazó para besarlo.

\--Te amo chico rudo patea-traseros babosos. Trataré de tener una respuesta sobre el lugar al que quiera ir cuando nos veamos amor. Que tengas un buena día. – Le dijo luego de acercarse a el para robarle otro beso y entrar al campus en dirección a la sala de exposiciones que ya estaba abierta. La rubia avanzó con paso firme hacia el podio en donde presentaría su proyecto en el que había trabajado durante los meses en la universidad, era la evaluación final más importante de todas en aquel período, por lo que debía esforzarse para lograr la distinción de su generación si quería optar a puestos de trabajo para prácticas que no fueran en la empresa de su madre. De ninguna manera seguiría con lo que habían decidido por ella y por su hermana.

Observó que en su presentación se encontrará todo en orden, cuando de pronto sintió una gran mano en su hombro, volteó a ver, era Máxima quien también estaba vestido formalmente para el simposio.

– ¡Pero qué sorpresa pequeña! – La saludó abrazándola fraternalmente.

\-- ¡Máxima! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Pero qué haces acá? Digo es bueno ver un rostro familiar entre tantos desconocidos. – Dijo la rubia ansiosa.

– Bueno, recordarás seguramente nuestra charla cuando hablamos de negocios mientras estuvimos cenando con Whip, pues bien, mi empresa me ha enviado a analizar los sistemas con los cuales serán presentados los proyectos, una vez obtenida esa información, la enviaré a mi jefe para reclutar a los estudiantes destacados que se encuentren en último año de la carrera para hacer sus practicas y ofrecerles, en el mejor de los casos una puesto definitivo en nuestra empresa durante el año entrante, en donde serían los encargados de gestionar la parte de finanzas y coordinar con los clientes o peces gordos, como quieras llamarle. – Comentó el hombre de gran tamaño con una sonrisa.

– Vaya, suena demasiado interesante ¡Entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo para impresionarte Máxima! me gustaría trabajar en tu empresa.

– Confesó ya más determinada a dar lo mejor de sí.

– ¿No me digas que serás una de las personas que van a exponer sus proyectos? – Le dijo incrédulo.

– Es en lo que he trabajado a lo largo del año con ayuda de Candy, claro, aunque ella espera poder optar al puesto en la empresa de mamá. – Le dijo contenta.

– Sin duda eres toda una chica aplicada, veremos que tal va todo. Suerte cuñada. – Le dijo para luego ir a saludar a otros hombres que lo habían divisado y deseaban conversar con él. La rubia respiró profundo, realmente le gustaba la idea de pertenecer a una empresa ajena a al prestigio que implicaba solo tener el apellido de su padre. Al comenzar la exposición, se dio cuenta que Shingo Yabuki y su padre estaban ahí también, quiso ir a encararlo por ser tan miserable con su hermana durante todo este tiempo, sin embargo, arruinaría una oportunidad única para su futuro laboral y personal, solo empeoraría las cosas para su hermana, así que decidió ignorarlos. Luego vio a Athena y Kensou recibiendo a los académicos y estudiantes de otras universidades para dirigirlos a sus respectivos lugares. Les hizo una seña con la mano para saludarlos, ellos muy contentos la saludaron de igual manera y le desearon una buena exposición desde sus puestos.

El simposio había comenzado y Kula era la tercera en presentar dentro de los siete mejores estudiantes que se encontraban en la misma situación que ella, estaba sentada en primera fila con su pendrive en la mano esperando su turno que no tardó en llegar. Al presentar el proyecto, todos observaban atentos y en silencio a la exposición de la rubia quien se desplazaba a lo largo del escenario con total elegancia y seguridad explicando lo que aparecía en la pantalla gigante, varios de los hombres que estaban ahí quedaron cautivados con la rubia. Por otro lado, Máxima parecía contento y bastante satisfecho con las presentaciones, algunos filmaban para luego subir el registro a la red. Al terminar luego de la ronda de preguntas para cada estudiante que se encontraba sentado en la mesa frente a los asistentes con un total de tres largas horas además de lo que duró el simposio, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos los estudiantes que habían expuesto recibían las felicitaciones de los asistentes, a continuación, un elegante coctel los esperaba en la sala contigua a la de conferencias y eventos, los asistentes fueron guiados nuevamente por los encargados, Athena y Kensou como anfitriones, quienes no perdieron oportunidad de abrazar a Kula y felicitarla por la presentación, aunque tuvieron que seguir en sus labores, observaron que muchos hombres y mujeres de negocios se acercaban a la rubia para preguntar sobre su proyecto aplicable a cada una de las empresas que representaban los sujetos como una idea bastante rentable que aconsejaron patentar lo más pronto posible a la joven expositora.

Máxima se encontraba con un café en la mano y la otra hablando por celular con alguien que parecía ser su superior, a quien comentaba lo que había observado de cada uno de los exponentes, inclusive de Kula. Luego llegó hasta donde se encontraba la chica rodeada de hombres que la halagaban y no paraban de hacerle preguntas desde personales hasta corporativas.

– Muy bien, con permiso, es mi turno de conversar con mi cuñada. – Habló causando más de un sonido de decepción en los hombres jóvenes que habían allí. Uno de los individuos que se encontraba también observando a la rubia se aproximó luego de que Máxima dijera aquello.

\-- Sea tu cuñada o no Máxima, no creas que tienes preferencia de acaparar la atención de esta linda dama. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa ganadora. Kula dirigió su mirada rápidamente para saber quién era el hombre que le había contestado al gran dote, iba a intervenir pero Máxima se le adelantó.

– Ella es quien decide escuchar lo que tengo que decir, no tú mi estimado Zero. – Le dijo con seriedad el grandote.

Kula comenzó a incomodarse por tanta atención sobretodo ahora que los hombres discutían por su atención, logrando que los demás participantes la observarán de forma hostil al ver que acaparaba con total concentración de los asistentes por sobre ellos, así que tomó la palabra finalmente para intervenir y dejar de ser el centro de atención.

– Muy bien, les agradezco el interés y las propuestas de cada empresa, sin embargo, debo decidirlo con mis docentes al momento de optar por la mejor alternativa escoger para el próximo año, pueden consultar también a los demás exponentes que lo hicieron bastante bien y que están esperando ansiosos responder sus preguntas de la misma manera que lo hice yo. Pero ahora tengo que hablar con el señor Máxima, mi cuñado, y el señor Zero, quien no ha tenido la oportunidad de platicar sobre mi proyecto conmigo. – Expresó, los hombres y mujeres fueron desapareciendo del círculo poco a poco mientras Kula por fin podía probar un bocado del coctel mientras Máxima y Zero la escoltaban.

– Lo hiciste excelente pequeña, debo admitir que estoy impresionado, sin duda me encantaría ofrecerte un puesto seguro en la empresa en donde me encuentro, ya que mi jefe quedó encantado con el informe que le mandé sobre tu proyecto, pero luego recordé que tienes a cargo el puesto de la sub gerencia en la empresa de tu madre, que tiene un prestigio avasallador en todo el mundo, cosa que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi empresa como es relativamente nueva, aún tiene camino por recorrer para hacerse conocida. – Expresó Máxima mientras tomaba un pastelito de la mesa

– Tu empresa definitivamente le falta mucho por crecer, no va por mal camino, pero siendo sinceros, esta mujer sobrepasa las capacidades de tu empresa por mucho, ella tiene el carácter y el dominio de los términos para llegar a los clientes, sin mencionar su impresionante belleza. Muy por el contrario, mi empresa tiene las capacidades para recibir gente como tú chica bonita. Sin mencionar que el filtro para acceder es muy riguroso, tú no tendrías problemas si vienes recomendada. – Le insinuó el hombre tocando su trenza que caía hasta su cadera, cosa que incomodó a Kula y molestó a Máxima.

– Me contactaré con tus superiores para que se hagan cargo de todo si deseas pertenecer a mi empresa, ya lo sabes bonita. – Le dijo para luego retirarse, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la rubia que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Máxima le puso una mano en el hombro. – Nunca creí que un tipo más viejo que yo se me fuese a insinuar de esa manera, siento asco.– Se quejó molesta.

– Tendrás que aprender a lidiar con ese tipo de hombres si quieres ganarte un lugar respetable en este mundo, aunque como en todo lugar, existe gente honorable y personas como él que bueno, no precisamente se caracterizan por hacer tratos honestos con el resto de las empresas, por eso tiene la reputación que tiene, en fin, menos mal que K no estaba acá, de lo contrario ese tipo se hubiese llevado la paliza de su vida por parte del chico malas pulgas. Si bien, tiene mucha razón en lo que Zero dice, así todo es un gran lugar para seguir tu carrera si quieres ascender rápido para hacerte de prestigio en este ambiente, sin embargo, lo tendrás encima de ti todo el tiempo tratando de sobrepasarse contigo, esos hombres solo buscan una cosa en chiquillas como tú, siento ser tan directo pequeña Kula pero creo que tu madre también te lo diría. Está en ti decidir a cuál empresa deseas pertenecer, la mía, como te comenté, está posicionándose dentro de este ambiente y sería genial tener jóvenes con ideas emprendedoras para negociar como tú, si decides algo no dudes en hacérmelo saber, mi jefe estaría encantado de recibirte con la recomendación que puedo darte, serías un excelente aporte, y estaremos muy contentos si decides formar parte de nuestro equipo. – Le dijo.

– Gracias Máxima, sin duda suena muy interesante y de verdad me tienta la propuesta de tu empresa, pero debo explicarle lo que haré primero a mi madre cuando le cuente que no tomaré el cargo de sub gerencia que decidió para mi. – Dijo acompañado de un suspiro.

– Pequeña, haz lo que te haga feliz, no tienes que hacer algo que no quieras. Solo piensa en lo que harás toda tu vida, si crees que es mejor ir con tu madre y seguir sus pasos, está bien, pero si decides recorrer otro camino, aunque no tenga nada que ver con aquello, estará bien también. Solo se feliz pequeña. – Le aconsejó mientras daba dos suaves palmadas en su rubia cabeza.

– Gracias, de verdad entiendo porque K confía tanto en ti, eres el hombre más conciliador del mundo y el más comprensivo. A propósito de que te veo, ¿Cómo están ustedes para la llegada del bebé? Esto puede ser en cualquier momento. – Le comentó en última instancia.

– Pues, Whip está bastante nerviosa y ansiosa con todo, solo espera que Candy no se arrepienta, trato de ser lo más paciente y comprensivo con ella, pero hay veces en que me pone a prueba con la paciencia en cuanto a sus constantes cambios de humor. Pero creo que eso es normal. – Habló soltando una pequeña carcajada mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

\-- ¿Tú también fumas? – Le preguntó asombrada.

– Solo cuando Seirah no está conmigo ¿No me digas que K también te pegó el vicio? – Le preguntó y le ofreció un cigarrillo de su cigarrera de cuero a la rubia.

– No suelo hacerlo, pero cuando los nervios me invaden fumo. Además se supone que era un trato en el cual K dejaría de beber y fumar como lo hacía antes, así yo también podría dejarlo, creo que ha funcionado en cierta forma. – Le dijo y acercó el suyo al encendedor que él hombre de gran tamaño le ofrecía.

– Sin duda ha funcionado, K era de los que se emborrachaba todos los días, cuando comenzamos a vivir en el apartamento, no había día en el que llegara luego del trabajo y lo encontrara balbuceando ebrio sobre la muerte de sus padres y lo mal hermano que había sido con Seirah al no haber estado con ella viviendo el duelo, pero eso es cosa del pasado, luego de haberte conocido tras todos estos meses hemos visto un cambio significativo en él, cuento aparte es, que nunca lo habíamos visto enamorarse de alguien con la intensidad que lo hace contigo. – Confesó mientras parecía disfrutar en extremo el cigarrillo. Kula sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho por la felicidad de aquellas palabras que Máxima le había confesado. Acarició su anillo de compromiso que llevaba en bolsillo, a pesar de no llevarlo puesto, lo llevaba consigo a todos lados, estuvo a punto de decirle lo del compromiso, pero eso no le correspondía a ella, sino que era decisión de K.

– Bueno, debo irme ¿Irás al apartamento cuando termines acá? Puedo decirle a Whip que cocine algo delicioso para celebrar tu brillante ascenso al éxito de tu carrera. – Le propuso, a lo que la rubia negó con la cabeza para luego disculparse.

– K vendrá por mí para llevarme a cenar. Supongo que será en otra ocasión. – Se disculpó. – ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? K nunca invitó a nadie a cenar, ustedes casi van a cumplir el año de noviazgo, puedo dar fe como su mejor amigo y quien más lo conoce, que nunca se le vio hacer tanto esfuerzo por alguien que no fuera él, ni siquiera por él. – Corrigió mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

– Nos vemos pequeña. – Se despidió y luego se marchó en dirección a la salida marcando a su celular. – Adiós, dale un abrazo a Whip de mi parte. – Dijo la rubia.

– Cielos, creí que nunca se iría el grandulón. – Escuchó detrás de ella una voz ronca.

\-- Señor Zero, pensé que se había ido. – Habló para su no muy grata sorpresa.

– Estaba esperando hablar a solas contigo bonita. Dime ¿Ya te decidiste? Me doy cuenta que tú fuiste la que recibió más ofertas que cualquiera de los que expusieron, y déjame decírtelo nena, además de tu brillante proyecto, tu belleza fue lo que más deslumbró a los asistentes. Debes aprovechar ese _plus. – _Mencionó acercándose a ella cada vez más, hasta que la rubia topó su espalda con la pared.

– Señor Zero yo… -- Dijo la rubia que comenzaba a sentirse incómoda nuevamente por la situación del hombre que intentaba acorralarla con claras intenciones de no dejarla escapar.

– Zero, solo llámame por mí nombre, y puedo asegurarte un puesto importante si decides tener una cita conmigo para conversar sobre ese buen proyecto que aún no has patentado, puedo ofrecerte un sinfín de cosas si te decides a estar en mi empresa. – Le dijo el hombre que colocaba su brazo sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

Kula frunció el ceño decidida a detener la actitud recalcitrante del hombre que no paraba de acosarla.

– Señor, estoy halagada por su oferta, sin embargo, prefiero optar por un lugar en el que se me valore por lo que me he esforzado y no solo por mi imagen como usted lo acaba de mencionar. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo guardar mis cosas para luego reunirme con mi prometido con el que voy a casarme dentro de un par de semanas. – Expresó con carácter y se escabulló por debajo de su brazo. Por suerte, Athena y Kensou iban hacia donde se encontraba la rubia.

\--¡Piénsalo bonita! ¡Conmigo puedes tener el mundo a tus pies! ¡No seas terca! – Exclamó mientras la rubia se alejaba enfadada.

– Amiga, ¿Pensábamos ir por unos tragos para festejar que todo salió perfecto ¿Quieres ir? – Preguntó Athena quién iba de la mano con Kensou. Kula se relajó al encontrarse con sus amigos y dejar a tras al insistente hombre, por lo que suspiró y aceptó sonriente. Kensou se asomó por sobre la cabeza de la rubia y observó al sujeto que conversaba con ínfulas de superioridad entre otros individuos.

\-- A propósito ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Preguntó el castaño tratando de recordar su rostro que le parecía familiar.

– Se llama Zero y es un acosador que intentaba persuadirme de conseguir un puesto en su empresa a cambio de salir con él para que pudiese patentar mi proyecto bajo el nombre de su empresa. – Dijo molesta.

– ¡Pero qué maleducado! Lamentablemente no puedo decir que será el único hombre que tendrá intenciones oscuras cuando comiences a trabajar, debes ser fuerte y mantenerte implacable frente a un ambiente de ese tipo. – Dijo Athena.

La rubia recordó las palabras de Máxima que tenían el mismo significado. No lo olvidaría, tanto su madre como su mejor amiga y ahora su cuñado le habían advertido sobre lo sucio que podía llegar a ser aquel ambiente, luego intentó despejarse exhalando el aliento como si estuviese botando los sentimientos de aquel mal rato.

– En fin, me agrada la idea, creo que puedo acompañarlos hasta hacer la hora en la que llegué K. – Mencionó considerando la idea, le envío un mensaje a K avisando que iría con sus amigos a beber un par de tragos en un lugar cercano a la universidad para no quedarse sola mientras lo esperaba, ya que ese día por el simposio, las clases se habían suspendido en el campus y cerrarían temprano.

Llegaron a un lugar no muy lejos de la universidad, en la que servían todo tipo de tragos, pidieron algo para comer, puesto que la hora de almuerzo se les había pasado y nadie había comido nada desde el cóctel, así que todos acordaron ordenar una tabla con distintos bocadillos para picar mientras miraban la carta de tragos. Al llegar, brindaron por el futuro de todos, ya que se encontraban a tan solo un año de titularse. Recordaban sus inicios desde que habían ingresado a la universidad con algunas anécdotas divertidas con profesores y entre ellos, luego Kula sintió un poco de tristeza por no poder compartir aquel momento tan importante con su hermana, después de todo, gracias a ella, había podido exponer delante de personas muy importantes, a Candy le correspondía ese lugar, sin embargo, debido a que ya cursaba las últimas semanas de su embarazo, además de haber congelado aquel año retrasándose en su egreso y titulación sentía melancolía. Los últimos años en la universidad habían sido cruciales en su vida al conocer al peli blanco en aquel bar, el haber ido a su apartamento y desde ahí haber comenzado una historia intensa junto a él con altos y bajos le había permitido crecer y madurar como persona, volviendo a sentir lo que llevaba años sepultando en su corazón debido a la muerte de su padre. Ya no se dejaba manipular por su madre, quien desesperada había llegado hasta el punto de amenazar con no seguir costeando sus estudios para que no siguiera con K, aunque todo terminó bien gracias al destino, ahora ya no era esa chica fría que reaccionaba por cortesía con las personas, K era fuego puro y había un mucho de él en su interior, se casaría con el único hombre con el que había estado en su vida y cada día que pasaba no se arrepentía un instante en haber aceptado su propuesta, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo para acariciar su delicado anillo, secreto que mantenían ahora con Candy. Observó a sus dos amigos que por fin habían consolidado sus sentimientos y ahora se encontraban juntos después de que Kensou se mantuviera fiel a sus convicciones debido a su gran amor, su querida amiga Athena, quiso compartir su felicidad con ellos, pero era mejor callar, mientras menos personas supieran de su matrimonio era mejor.

\-- ¿K vendrá acá? Lleva tiempo que no lo veo, es decir solo de lejos cuando te va a buscar al campus. – Comentó Kensou a la rubia.

– Sí, iremos a cenar cuando salga de su trabajo. – Afirmó la rubia.

\-- ¿Ves? Eso sí que es una relación a otro nivel, ustedes sí que van en serio. – Dijo Athena bromeando.

\-- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros no? – Le reclamó el Cataño con el ceño fruncido mientras se llevaba un bocadillo de pan a la boca.

– No es eso amor, es que K es mayor que Kula, sabe como hacer sentir bien a una chica.– Dijo para provocar celos en su novio.

\-- ¡Hey! ¿A poco yo no te hago sentir mujer Athena? – Se quejó Kensou. Kula reía por la discusión que tenían sus amigos.

– No creo que Athena se refiera a eso es, más bien las circunstancias que nos llevaron a estar juntos con K fueron muy intensas, él es el hombre de mi vida, el único que tiene mi corazón completamente, yo nunca me había enamorado, él fue el primero en todo, si es que me entiendes. Con esto no quiero decir que Athena no te ame, soy su amiga y la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas, por eso puedo dar fe de lo que siente por ti es verdadero y muy grande. – Expresó la rubia. Kensou bebió un largo sorbo de su trago.

– Puede que yo no haya sido el único hombre en la vida de Athena, pero puedo apostar mi vida a que he sido el único que la ha amado incondicionalmente pese a todos las circunstancias que pasamos. – Dijo arrastrando las palabras por el efecto del alcohol que ya comenzaba a causar estragos en cada uno de ellos.

– En eso tienes razón cariño, eres mi eterno enamorado. – Le dijo Athena mientras lo besaba.

– Chicos consíganse una habitación. – Dijo la rubia riéndose.

Así siguieron conversando hasta que llegó la hora en que K pasaría por la rubia, quien echó una mirada a su celular para cerciorarse de aquello.

– Creo que he llegado tarde a la celebración. – Dijo el peli banco saludando a los amigos de la rubia y, por supuesto besándola cómo si no existiese mañana, Kensou y Athena se observaron cómplices mientras bebían un sorbo de su trago ya casi vacío.

\-- ¿Quién necesita ir a una habitación ahora? – Bromeó la chica de los cabellos morados.

– Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer compartir esta tarde con ustedes, pero el amor me llama y mi hombre tiene un asunto pendiente con esta chica de negocios. – Anunció la rubia quien al ponerse de pie sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba frente a ella. K la sujetó a tiempo, los demás rieron por el _impasse _de Kula.

\-- ¡Ups! Creo que me he pasado un poco con el alcohol. -- Dijo con las mejillas rosadas. K solo la observó, su novia era linda hasta en ese estado, una adorable chica ebria y por lo demás bella que cautivaba cada vez más al peli blanco.

– Será mejor que conduzca lento si no quiero que vomites sobre mi, preciosa. – Le dijo mientras la sujetaba con aprehensión de la cintura. Kula solo sonreía por tener un novio tan sobreprotector mientras salían al lugar donde K había estacionado la motocicleta.

– Muero de hambre, pero hambre de ti tigre. – Anunció mientras se colgaba de él para besarlo.

– Siempre has sido tan jodidamente encantador Señor Dash? – Le habló mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva.

\-- ¿Aún quieres ir a cenar? – Le preguntó dudoso por el estado de la rubia.

– Llévame dónde tu quieras mi amor. – Le dijo arrastrando la lengua por el alcohol.

– Por mí te llevaría al primer lugar a solas que encuentre, pero quedamos en ir a cenar. – Le dijo mientras observaba a la rubia que parecía sentirse mal.

– Creo que voy a vomitar. – Alcanzó a decir de lo mareada que estaba mientras K le sujetaba la trenza para que no se manchara.

– Se te pasó la mano esta vez gatita.— Dijo mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

– Lo siento, no quiero estropear la invitación, pero hacía tanto que no compartía con mis amigos que me dejé llevar y no me di cuenta de todo lo que había bebido con lo bien que lo estaba pasando. – Le dijo avergonzada de que K la viera en esa situación.

– No tienes que disculparte, son tus amigos y no quiero que te alejes de ellos, quizá he sido un poco aprensivo contigo durante los meses que hemos sido novios y necesites de tu espacio para convivir con ellos también. – La abrazó para llevarla hasta una banca cercana en la que pudiese sentarse a descansar.

– Espera aquí. – Le ordenó, para luego ir a comprar agua embotellada. Al regresar se la pasó a la rubia quien agradecía el gesto del peli blanco.

– No me entendiste tigre, lo que dije fue pensando en que quizá, al comenzar a trabajar me ocupe demasiado tiempo como para ver a mis amigos y no quiero que eso pase, en la universidad nos vemos todos los días, somos amigos desde la infancia pero no sé si esto siga así cuando nos titulemos el año entrante, me da miedo perder a mis amistades. – Le dijo con tristeza.

– No creo que eso suceda, las amistades que tienes son para toda la vida, quizá no puedan estar en los momentos importantes como quieran siempre, pero no significa que la amistad vaya a acabarse. – Expresó al momento que reflexionaba de su amistad con Máxima también.

– Tienes razón, gracias cariño no sé que haría sin mi futuro esposo. – Le dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el anillo que había permanecido ahí todo el día para colocárselo por fin.

– Así está mejor futura señora Dash. – Bromeó el peli blanco rodeándola por el hombro y atrayéndola hacia él. La rubia le dio un corto beso en los labios al moreno y luego se levantó para tomar una bocanada de aire.

\-- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos por esa cena deliciosa para celebrar el éxito de tu futura esposa prodigio!– Exclamó la rubia que ya se sentía mucho mejor.

\-- ¿Y dónde quieres ir? Todavía no me has contestado la pregunta gatita. – Recordó mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

– Mmm, pensé que tenías algo preparado, pero veamos… tengo mucha hambre así que quiero… ¡Pizza! – Exclamó la rubia decidida.

\-- ¿No quieres ir a otro lugar más reservado, es decir, ya que estás vestida así podríamos y al _L'Amor _a cenar. – Sugirió pensando en lo que tenía en mente.

– No sé me había ocurrido, pero la verdad es que detesto los lugares llenos de _snobs, _y hoy no quiero lidiar con ese tipo de personas,el simposio estuvo lleno de peces gordos como les dice Máxima, quien por cierto, también se encontraba ahí y me ofreció un lugar en la empresa a la cual pertenece, claro que eso sucederá si le digo a mi madre que me he decidido por una empresa en la cual comenzar mi carrera y dejarle finalmente el puesto a Candy dentro de dos años. – Reflexionó la rubia mirando hacia ningún lugar en especial..

\-- ¿El idiota estuvo ahí y no me aviso? Ya se las va a ver conmigo ese estúpido. – Dijo molesto.

– Si no hubiese sido por él, todavía me hubiesen estado acosando los asistentes con sus ofertas y halagos a mi proyecto, además claro de mi apariencia, incluso uno de ellos quiso pasarse de listo. – Explicó a K, pero luego se arrepintió de haberle dicho, pues su cara había cambiado a un semblante bastante sombrío.

– ¿Así que un grandísimo hijo de puta se atrevió a coquetearle a mi prometida? – Le preguntó serio.

– Ya te lo dije, de no haber sido por Máxima ese hombre hubiese seguido molestando. – Cambió la versión de los hechos en cierto sentido para que no siguiera molesto.

– Creo que en lugar de vérselas contigo tendrías que agradecerle el haber estado ahí. – Habló la rubia mientras le tomaba su mano y besaba su mejilla.

– Además, le dije a ese hombre que yo estaba comprometida contigo, sus intenciones quedaron hasta ahí, obvio que Máxima no escuchó , por si te lo preguntas. – Mencionó la rubia logrando que K se tranquilizara.

– Supongo que el asunto ha quedado cerrado con ese imbécil acosador, llamaría a Máxima para preguntar por él pero ya me dio hambre esta conversación gatita, vamos a comer una pizza, también se me antoja. – Le dijo tomando su mano para caminar nuevamente hasta la motocicleta.

Al llegar al lugar que por suerte no estaba tan lleno por ser mitad de semana, se acercaron al mostrador en donde una chica con semblante taciturno los observaba mientras masticaba goma de mascar esperando que pidieran su orden.

– Bienvenidos a la pizzería más sabrosa de la ciudad ¿Qué pizza van a llevar? – Dijo aquello con tono uniforme.

– Queremos dos pizzas con tocino, peperoni, aceitunas, queso y… ¿Quieres agregar otro ingrediente gatita? – Le preguntó a la rubia. Ella miró las pantallas y luego respondió.

– Una pizza con esos ingredientes para él y una pizza hawaiana para mí. – Anunció con una sonrisa.

\-- ¿En serio? ¿Piña? Sí que eres de otro mundo Kula. – Le dijo mientras le alzaba una ceja.

\-- ¿Y puede agregar patatas fritas a la mía con la gaseosa más grande? – Añadió la rubia.

– No te culpo por el apetito, pero sí que es un crimen colocarle piña a la pizza. – Le dijo mientras la rubia caminaba hasta una mesa vacía.

– No tiene nada de malo, sabes que tengo debilidad por las cosas dulces, y además, ya has probado lo rica y buena que es la piña para ciertos casos tigre. – Mencionó coqueta aludiendo a aquella vez.

– Son catorce con cincuenta. – Dijo la mujer interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja. El peli blanco pagó y recibió las pizzas para ir a sentarse junto a la rubia. Kula sacó inmediatamente un trozo de su pizza hawaiana y se lo llevó a la boca.

– Esto está delicioso, ¿Quieres probar una mordida? – Le ofreció otro pedazo de su pizza. K miró reticente el trozo con piña que le ofrecía la rubia, luego le dio una mordida, el sabor agridulce no era su favorito, sin embargo, había probado cosas peores, como no era del todo dulce, y además tenía Jamón, era algo aceptable en sabor, pero que él no pediría una próxima vez que estuviese en una pizzería. Al terminar sus respectivas pizzas volvieron al apartamento de K en donde Whip y Máxima se encontraban en la sala de estar viendo un programa de televisión. Kula los saludó y luego se dirigió a la habitación en compañía de K. Quien recogía algunas prendas de ropa que se hallaban en el suelo.

– Sí que te falta tiempo cariño. – Le dijo la rubia quien dejaba su cartera en la cómoda de K.

– No he tenido tiempo de ordenar, esta semana ha sido realmente agotadora, a propósito de eso ¿Has pensado en el lugar al que quieres ir en nuestra luna de miel? –Habló en un tono más bajo para que no los oyeran hablar.

– La verdad es que sí, pero no hay un lugar en específico al que quisiera ir, me gustaría recorrer en la motocicleta distintos lugares del país, luego veremos donde nos quedaremos y así podríamos conocer mucho más. – Comentó mientras se sacaba sus zapatos y desabotonaba a su blazer.

– No tengo problema, me agrada la idea. Ahora debes decirme sobre Candy ¿Lo sabe? – Le preguntó mientras se sacaba su chaqueta de cuero. – La verdad es que no tenía intención de contarle, ya lo sabes, pero cuando me estaba ayudando a preparar mi presentación comencé a sentir nervios pro este día y me puse a jugar con el anillo que tenía puesto; ella lo vio y comenzó a invadirme con preguntas, claro está, que se puso muy contenta con la noticia, al contrario de lo que pensaba y luego se sintió triste por no poder verme en aquel día, me sentí culpable y le dije que sería mi dama de honor-testigo si guardaba el secreto frente a mamá y los demás. – Le explicó. – Y ya que Candy lo sabe, no veo porque Whip y Máxima no deban enterarse, la boda será después de que el bebé nazca. Pienso que será lindo si ellos están allá, son tú única familia K, no creo que quieras alejarlos en un momento tan importante, ellos se sentirán dolidos si no les decimos. – Le dijo mientras lo miraba atenta esperando su reacción.

– Me parece bien gatita, ahora solo quiero hacerte mía, he pensado todo el día en ti y la verdad es que no puedo contener las ganas que tengo de hacerlo con esta linda mujer de negocios. – Le dijo mientras se montaba sobre ella para besarla.

El celular de Kula comenzó a vibrar sin parar mientras estaba ocupada con K.

– No contestes preciosa, esto es más importante. – Le susurró en su oído mientras colocaba su pierna rozando la entrepierna de la rubia quien gemía despacio para no ser oída por Máxima y Whip.

– Puede ser Candy, en cualquier momento tendrá al bebé y no puedo dejar de contestar amor, lo siento, prometo que será rápido. – Le dijo mientras lo movía para alcanzar el celular que vibraba una y otra vez con la imagen de su hermana en la pantalla.

\-- ¡Kula! ¡Creo que el bebé viene en camino! ¡Llamaré a Whip! – Exclamó nerviosa y con evidente dolor por las contracciones.

\-- ¡Espera! Tranquila, estoy con ella así que pasaremos por ti para ir a la clínica hermana no temas, iremos ahora, respira hondo y cuenta cada cuánto son las contracciones como te enseñó el doctor ¿Sí? ¡Nos vemos en diez minutos! – Exclamó la rubia dando un brinco de la cama de K, quien al escuchar de lo que se trataba se disponía a ir en busca de su hermana y su amigo. Era el momento de darles la noticia que por fin serían padres.


End file.
